Symbol of Revenge
by Shiba Hanakusa
Summary: Pahlawan? Ksatria? Tidak.. Aku tidak tertarik menjadi sesuatu semacam itu.. Hanya dendam.. Dendam yang kubawa sejak perang besar.. Perang yang menghancurkan kebahagiaanku.. Dendam ini perlahan berubah menjadi sumber kekuatan.. Dan dengan kekuatan ini, akan kutuliskan namaku di kepala para Raja itu.. Diriku sebagai symbol pembalasan dendam. /MagicWorld, Smart!Naru. CHAPTER 22 UP
1. Chapter 1

**SYMBOL OF REVENGE**

 **Chapter#1**

 **DENDAM MASA LALU**

Rate: T

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto], High School DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Action, Romance, Drama, Martial Art

Warning: Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Pairing: ?

Summary:

Penyelamat? Pahlawan? Ksatria? Tidak… Aku tidak tertarik menjadi sesuatu semacam itu… Hanya dendam.. Dendam yang kubawa sejak perang besar antara Kerajaan Kerajaan besar.. Perang yang menghancurkan kebahagiaanku… Dendam ini berubah menjadi sumber kekuatan.. Dan dengan kekuatan ini, akan kutuliskan namaku di kepala para Raja itu.. diriku sebagai symbol pembalasan dendam..

Don't Like Don't Read

 _Ide ini muncul setelah author mendengarkan lagu opening No Game No Life.. Entah kenapa.. Padahal gak ada hubungannya sama cerita ini.._

 **Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

NARUTO POV

Namaku adalah Naruto.. Ya.. Hanya Naruto.. Bukan siapa siapa.. Dulunya aku tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan untuk anak anak korban perang yang ada di sebuah desa kecil wilayah Kerajaan Aincrad. Sudah sejak kecil aku tinggal di panti asuhan tanpa mengenal siapa orang tuaku sebenarnya. Meski tak mengenal siapa orang tuaku dan asal muasalku, aku tak pernah bersedih karena teman temanku di panti asuhan yang selalu membuatku bahagia. 'Bunda'… begitulah kami memanggilnya… Seorang wanita yang merawat kami di panti asuhan ini selalu memberikan kami kasih sayang yang cukup. Dia tak pernah memarahi atau membentak kami sekalipun kami membuat kesalahan.

Dialah satu satunya cahaya kami.. Dia adalah orang yang membesarkan dan mendidik kami semua… 'Bunda' pernah mengatakan pada kami bahwa dia takkan pernah meninggalkan kami Aku tak pernah merasa sial dalam hidupku meski aku dibesarkan di panti asuhan karena seperti yang kukatakan.. teman temanku dan 'Bunda' selalu membawakan kebahagiaan untukku… Bersama mereka… Aku bisa merasakan yang namanya kehangatan rumah…

Tapi semua itu hanya masa lalu sekarang.. Sudah 6 tahun sejak saat itu.. Dan tidak ada lagi yang namanya kehangatan rumah.. Tak ada lagi yang namanya kasih sayang… Sejak insiden itu.. Dan aku jelas mengingat siapa mereka! Prajurit prajurit dari Kerajaan Silver dan Kerajaan Aincrad yang menggunakan desa kecil ini sebagai medan perang tanpa mempedulikan nasib warga desa yang bisa terbunuh kapan saja di tengah situasi perang.

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

 _6 tahun yang lalu_

 _27 September X666_

 _Entah apa yang terjadi sekarang, tapi dari dalam panti aku bisa mendengar banyak suara teriakan di luar. Aku mendengar suara pedang yang beradu dan beberapa ledakan lainnya. Sangat berisik.. Jauh lebih berisik dari hari hari biasanya. 'Bunda' menyuruh kami untuk bersembunyi mencari tempat yang aman. Kami tak menanyakan alasan 'Bunda' menyuruh kami untuk bersembunyi tapi yang jelas sekarang wajah 'Bunda' benar benar panik._

" _Kalian harus segera bersembunyi di tempat yang aman.. Jangan keluar sebelum 'Bunda' minta kalian untuk keluar.. Apa kalian mengerti?"_

 _Kami mengangguk mengerti. 'Bunda' mengatakan pada kami bahwa kita sedang bermain petak umpet dan kami tidak boleh keluar sebelum 'Bunda' menyuruh kami untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Mungkin itu yang anak anak lainnya pikirkan dan yang 'Bunda' inginkan. Tapi aku yang masih berusia 10 tahun ini sudah bisa membaca situasi.. Aku sendiri tahu bahwa saat ini sedang terjadi perang besar di seluruh benua. Saat itu aku tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Kepala Desa dengan 'Bunda' yang menyebutkan perang di dalam pembicaraan mereka._

" _Naruto.. Dimana kita akan sembunyi?"_

 _Tanya gadis cantik berambut silver seumuranku. Namanya adalah Rossweise.. Bisa dikatakan kalau aku sudah menyukainya entah sejak kapan tapi aku punya firasat kalau dia hanya menganggapku kakaknya saja._

" _Apa sebaiknya kita sembunyi di dalam kamar saja?"_

 _Tanya laki laki seusiaku dengan penampilan yang tampak suram dan wajah datarnya. Namanya adalah Ulquiorra, dan dia merupakan sahabatku sejak kecil. Kemanapun aku berada.. Dia selalu bersamaku dan takkan pernah meninggalkanku. Sedangkan gadis berambut hitam di sebelahnya adalah Ultear.. sama dinginnya dengan Ulquiorra dan dia merupakan teman baik kami. Dan jujur saja.. kedua anak seumuranku ini sama cerdasnya denganku. Mereka hanya berpura pura layaknya anak biasa karena ada Rossweise disini yang tak mengerti apa apa._

" _Kemana kita akan bersembunyi..? Kau pasti sudah tahu tempat yang tepat, kan?"_

 _Tanya Ultear mendekatiku lalu berbisik di telingaku. Aku menatap ke arah Ulquiorra yang memasang ekspresi datar dan Rossweise yang memasang ekspresi bingung dengan alis terangkat._

" _Aku tahu dimana kita akan sembunyi.. tapi sebaiknya kau jaga Rossweise agar dia tak pergi kemana mana!"_

 _Ya.. Aku, Ulquiorra dan Ultear memang diberkahi kecerdasan yang luar biasa sejak kecil. Berbeda sekali dengan kebanyakan anak anak lain di panti asuhan.. Kelihatannya terdengar sombong, tapi kalian bisa menganggap kami spesial sejak lahir.._

" _Ikut aku.."_

 _Kataku sambil menarik tangan Rossweise dan menuntun Ulquiorra serta Ultear untuk mengikutiku. Kami berjalan sambil mengendap ngendap agar anak anak yang lain tidak menyadari kami. Tujuanku adalah ada ruang tamu depan panti asuhan.. Kukira disana cukup aman untuk bersembunyi dan setidaknya dari sana kami juga bisa melihat apa yang akan dilakukan 'Bunda' untuk mengatasi masalahnya._

" _Kita sembunyi disini.."_

' _Bunda' yang berada di ruangan depan pintu masuk bahkan tak menyadari kalau kami bersembunyi disana. Aku menoleh ke segala arah melihat Ultear, Ulquiorra dan Rossweise sudah menemukan tempat yang aman untuk bersembunyi. Aku mengambil nafas lega lalu segera bersembuyi di balik lemari sambil memantau dari sana menuju ke ruang depan._

 _Cukup lama kami menunggu.. Suara suara diluar masih mengangguku sejak tadi.. Belum berhenti sedikitpun sejak tadi hingga akhirnya suara suara adu pedang dan ledakan itu perlahan menghilang. Tak lama berselang masuklah beberapa prajurit laki laki dengan baju perang bergambarkan bendera Kerajaan Silver.. Tubuh mereka penuh luka. Mereka tengah berbicara dengan 'Bunda' dan aku tak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Aku hanya bisa membaca ekspresi wajah mereka sekarang._

 _Tiba tiba saja salah satu dari mereka mulai bertindak kurang ajar kepada 'Bunda'. Dia meraba raba bagian tubuh 'Bunda' sedangkan kedua orang lainnya mulai menghentikan langkah 'Bunda' hingga 'Bunda' akhirnya berontak. Namun apa daya, dia hanya seorang wanita di hadapan tiga laki laki. Dan tak lama kemudian… Hal yang kutakutkan terjadi… Dengan mata kepalaku sendiri… Aku bahkan tak berkedip sedikit pun ketika mereka melakukan hal tersebut kepada 'Bunda'. Mereka bertiga benar benar memperkosa 'Bunda'. Hal yang biasanya dilakukan orang dewasa… Aku merasa amarahku sampai ke puncaknya. Aku melihat ke arah Rossweise, Ulquiorra dan Ultear satu persatu. Mereka semua memasang ekspresi terkejut… Bahkan kini kami bisa mendengar suara desahan 'Bunda' dan tangisannya…_

' _Sialan! Para bajingan itu! Apa yang mereka lakukan!'_

 _Aku hampir saja akan berlari kesana tapi apa daya.. Aku tak memiliki kekuatan untuk bergerak.. Pada saat itu aku benar benar mengutuk diriku sendiri yang tak mampu bergerak. Dan setelah cukup lama memandang kesal pada diriku sendiri, aku menoleh terkejut ke arah Rossweise yang sudah berlari ke arah 'Bunda'_

" _Ross-!"_

 _Suaraku tertahan entah kenapa.. Tanganku ingin menggapainya yang sudah lebih dulu berlari kesana tapi tidak bisa. Sedangkan kulirik ke arah Ulquiorra dan Ultear, mereka juga tak bergerak dan tak bisa apa apa._

" _Aku akan menyelamatkan Bunda!"_

 _Rossweise.. Dia berteriak keras di situasi seperti itu.. Mungkin dia memang yang terbodoh di antara kami berempat tapi sekarang aku kagum dengannya.. Karena kebodohannya itu, dia mampu bertindak sedangkan aku..?_

" _Siapa anak kecil itu!?"_

 _Kami bertiga hanya bisa melihat dari jauh apa yang terjadi.._

" _Tolong jangan lukai anak itu!"_

" _Diam!"_

" _Kami sudah selesai denganmu!"_

 _Mereka telah selesai dengan 'Bunda' dan sekarang mereka malah membawa pergi Rossweise bersama mereka tepat setelah pedang milik salah satu dari mereka menusuk 'Bunda'…_

 _Ya! Mereka membunuh 'Bunda' di depan mata kami dan tak ada yang bisa kami lakukan… Kulihat ke arah kedua temanku, mereka terdiam membisu di tempatnya mencoba menahan air mata yang akan jatuh.. 'Bunda' yang selama ini menjaga kami tewas dalam satu serangan tusukan… Darahnya mengalir cukup deras dari perutnya, dan kami hanya bisa menyaksikannya… Apa yang harus aku lakukan..? Itulah kalimat yang sejak tadi terus terngiang di kepalaku._

 _Aku ingin bergerak tapi rasa takutku saat itu benar benar menguasaiku dan membuat tubuhku seakan mati rasa…_

" _Tolong! Aku tidak mau!"_

 _Teriak Rossweise sambil memukul mukul tubuh orang yang membawanya. Aku tak diam saja kali ini… Aku menusuk tanganku dengan pisau lipat yang selalu kubawa kemana mana. Dan dengan itu, aku memaksakan kesadaranku! Sudah cukup dengan 'Bunda'! Tidak lagi! Aku berlari sambil menahan air mata ketika melewati 'Bunda' yang sudah bersimbah darah. Kulihat ke arah tiga prajurit yang berjalan membelakangiku.. Satu persatu dari mereka mulai menoleh ke belakang._

" _Mati kalian!"_

 _Teriakku kepada ketiga orang itu. Aku mencoba menyerang mereka dengan pisau lipat yang kubawa tapi apa daya.. Mereka dengan mudah menendangku hingga aku terjatuh. Pisau lipatku terlempar entah kemana sedangkan kulihat Rossweise sudah dibuat pingsan oleh orang yang membawanya._

" _Mau kalian bawa kemana Rossweise!?"_

 _Tanyaku dengan tubuh yang terluka akibat tendangan salah satu dari ketiga prajurit itu. Salah satu dari mereka menghampiriku lalu menyesuaikan tingginya denganku sambil berkata kepadaku, "Diam kau bocah nakal..! Apa kau ingin mati seperti wanita itu?"_

 _Tubuhku membeku seketika ketika dia menyebut kata 'mati'. Pria itu berdiri dan menatapku sejenak setelah itu dia membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangiku dan menyusul kedua temannya yang sudah lebih dulu pergi. Aku hanya bisa menatap dari jauh ketika Rossweise dibawa oleh mereka.. sedangkan kini tubuh serta kedua tanganku telah menyentuh darah 'Bunda' yang masih terus mengalir keluar dari perutnya._

 _Aku menoleh pelan ketakutan ke arah 'Bunda'. Aku benar benar merasakan bahwa seluruh tubuhku sekarang sedang gemetar ketakutan melihat mayat tersebut… Orang yang selalu memberi kami kasih sayang.. Orang yang membesarkan kami… Dia rela mengorbankan dirinya demi kami… Dan apa yang kami lakukan? Kami hanya diam saja ketika dia diperlakukan seperti ini oleh ketiga bajingan itu…_

 _Aku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, aku mengangkat tanganku dan menampar wajahku berkali kali. Aku berharap semua ini benar benar hanya sebuah mimpi.. tapi kenapa…? Kenapa sakit sekali…? Memang tamparan yang kuberikan pada diriku sendiri cukup sakit.. tapi luka yang ada di dalam ribuan kali lebih sakit… Aku tak kuasa menahan air mataku yang mengalir deras dari kedua mataku… Kupandangi telapak tanganku sendiri yang penuh dengan darah milik 'Bunda'_

" _Apa yang kulakukan… hiks.. hiks…?"_

 _Tuhan.. Jika kau memang ada.. Tolong.. Jangan rebut kembali keluargaku… Saat ini aku terlalu sibuk untuk tahu bahwa Ulquiorra dan Ultear sudah berada di belakangku menggenggam pundakku dengan kondisi yang sama denganku. Aku bisa merasakan air mata mereka yang jatuh ke tanganku… Kami disana hanya bisa menangisi apa yang terjadi tanpa bisa berbuat apa apa.. Bahkan untuk sekedar maju melindungi 'Bunda'…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _xxx0xxx_

 _Setelah beberapa jam kami menangis di hadapan tubuh 'Bunda'. Kami berniat menguburkannya di belakang panti asuhan.. Kami membawanya kesana dan betapa terkejutnya kami ketika sampai disana… Disana hanya berisi jasad teman teman kami yang terbunuh akibat ledakan sihir ketika pertarungan berlangsung. Bahkan terdapat bagian bagian tubuh mereka yang berserakan disana.. Sangat menjijikkan harus melihatnya.. tapi sayangnya rasa jijik kami sudah musnah saat melihat kejadian tadi.. Aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepala sama halnya dengan Ulquiorra… sedangkan Ultear kembali menangis melihat teman teman kami yang menyusul 'Bunda'…_

" _Kita kuburkan mereka semua, Ulquiorra.."_

 _Kataku sambil menundukkan kepala.. Ulquiorra tak menjawabnya tapi aku tahu kalau dia menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti saat kuajak dia untuk menguburkan jasad teman teman kami. Kubiarkan Ultear untuk menenangkan dirinya untuk saat ini.. tapi setelah ini…_

 _Harus pergi kemana kami..?_

 _Kemana kami harus mencari Rossweise?_

 _Setelah kami selesai mennguburkan jasad teman teman kami.. Aku sudah membuat rencana awal.. Kami bertiga mengemasi barang barang kami yang benar benar kami butuhkan saja dan membawa persediaan makanan yang mungkin cukup untuk beberapa hari._

 _Sepanjang perjalanan yang kami temui hanyalah tubuh para penduduk yang sudah tak bernyawa. Lebih jauh lagi.. Kami menemukan tubuh dari para prajurit Kerajaan Aincrad yang dipenuhi dengan luka luka yang fatal. Hampir seluruh prajurit yang ada disana sudah mati… Kurasa… Beberapa saat kemudian, aku mendengar rintihan seseorang. Kutinggalkan Ultear dan Ulquiorra yang berdiri di belakangku dan menghampiri prajurit yang tengah di ambang kematian itu._

" _Apa paman masih bisa hidup..?"_

 _Tanyaku kepada prajurit yang tergeletak sekarat itu. Sejujurnya aku tidak perlu menanyakannya lagi bila kulihat dari luka yang diterima paman itu._

" _Ukhh… Haaah… Syukurlah, setidaknya.. ukhh.. masih ada… 3 anak yang hidup,"_

 _Aku membuka mataku lebar ketika mendengar kata katanya. Entah kenapa itu membuatku sangat kesal. Dia bilang 'setidaknya'? Jika kuingat lagi..! Ini juga merupakan tanggung jawab mereka! Mereka harus betanggung jawab atas kematian 'Bunda', teman teman dan warga desa! Karena kalian tidak bisa melindungi kami dan seenaknya menggunakan tempat ini sebagai medan peranglah yang menjadi penyebab kematian mereka!_

" _Ini salah kalian, paman.."_

 _Kataku menundukkan kepalaku dan tanpa kusadari aku mulai kembali meneteskan air mata… Aku tak mendengar jawaban dari paman itu.. Apa dia sudah mati…?_

" _Ya, benar.. Ini adalah.. Ukhh-.. salah kami.."_

 _Akhirnya kau menyadarinya!_

" _Seharusnya kalian harus bisa melindungi kami…!"_

 _Paman tersebut hanya mendengarkan semua yang kukatakan tanpa menyela sedikitpun. Higga akhirnya dia menutup matanya perlahan sambil mengatakan, "Maka dari itu jadilah orang yang bisa membuat orang lain bergantung padamu… Jangan menjadi orang yang lebih suka bergantung pada orang lain.."_

 _Mataku kembali terbuka lebar…._

 _Benar apa yang di ucapkan paman ini…_

 _Selama ini aku hanya bergantung pada mereka…_

 _Aku tak mendapatkan kebahagiaan dari orang tuaku dan aku bergantung pada 'Bunda'…_

 _Aku takut terhadap para prajurit itu dan aku bergantung pada 'Bunda'…_

 _Bahkan tak ada yang bisa aku lakukan saat 'Bunda' membutuhkanku disaat terakhirnya…_

 _Semua ini salahku…_

" _Hiks… hiks…"_

 _Air mata kembali mengalir deras.. Aku mencoba menahannya agar tidak jatuh dari mataku… tapi…. Rasa sakit kehilangan ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatku ingin mati…._

 _Di bawah pohon yang melindungiku dari gelapnya awan hitam… Aku menangis cukup keras di hadapan tubuh paman itu…. Bisa kurasakan kalau Ulquiorra dan Ultear mendekat ke arahku. Kini aku hanya memiliki mereka…_

" _Naruto…"_

 _Aku bisa mendengar Ulquiorra memanggilku pelan.. tapi panggilan itu tak kupedulikan… aku terlalu sibuk dengan tangisanku. Perlahan kudengar Ultear juga mulai menahan tangis sedangkan Ulquiorra tak bisa apa apa melihat kami…_

 _Seakan dunia ini menolak kebahagiaanku…_

 _Seakan dunia enggan memberikan takdir baik untukku…_

 _Seakan dunia ini sengaja merenggut orang orang yang kusayangi…_

 _Aku bertanya tanya, dunia apa ini..? Aku mulai kehilangan rasa cintaku pada kehidupan ini. Aku… Aku… Aku butuh alasan untuk tetap hidup di dunia ini. Dan disaat itu pula, aku menemukan jawabannya.. tangisanku tiba tiba saja berhenti dalam sekejap tepat setelah aku menemukan jawaban yang kubutuhkan. Ini bukan salahku… Ini semua adalah salah dari Kerajaan Silver… para prajurit itu… Kerajaan Aincrad…. Serta perang di dunia ini…_

" _Kita harus mencari dan menyelamatkan Rossweise.."_

 _Kataku kepada Ulquiorra dan Ultear yang berdiri di dekatku. "….Kita juga harus punya alasan untuk tetap hidup,"_

 _..._

… _.._

 _Benar… Yang perlu kami lakukan adalah membalas dendam…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _xxx0xxx_

Sekarang, 28 September X672

Kemarin.. Aku, Ulquiorra dan Ultear baru saja memperingati tepat enam tahun kematian 'Bunda'. Perang telah selesai 5 tahun yang lalu setelah Kerajaan Kerajaan yang terlibat dalam perang itu menyetujui surat perdamaian. Tentu saja keluarga keluarga dari para prajurit sangat senang mendengar kabar gembira itu. Tapi bagaimana dengan mereka yang tewas dalam perang itu!?

Aku yakin mereka tak mempedulikan keluarga dari korban korban perang tersebut. Yang mereka pedulikan adalah keluarga mereka selamat dalam perang itu sebagai prajurit.. Lalu… Bagaimana dengan para bangsawan dan keluarga raja? Mungkin di depan masyarakat, mereka terlihat sedih dengan kematian para korban perang. Akan tetapi… Apa dengan air mata mereka… mereka bisa mengembalikan 'Bunda', teman teman dan seluruh warga desa!? Tentu saja tidak! Mereka adalah orang orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian 'Bunda'!

Dan sekarang.. para bangsawan itu berada tepat di hadapan kami… Di atas panggung di depan seluruh murid Akademi. Mereka kembali memperingati perang yang terjadi hari itu tanpa mengetahui siapa yang ada di hadapan mereka…

Selama 6 tahun ini.. Aku, Ulquiorra dan Ultear berusaha mati matian agar bisa tetap hidup! Kami sudah melewati banyak perjalanan dan bahkan nyaris mati beberapa kali. Aku memutuskan untuk tinggal di Ibukota Kerajaan Aincrad. Demi rencana balas dendam kami, kami bertiga memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam Akademi Sihir Aincrad yang terkenal di Ibukota. Syarat untuk bisa masuk ke Akademi ini tentunya memiliki uang yang banyak. Kami tak mungkin masuk ke Akademi ini dengan jalur tersebut.. tapi kami tidak kehabisan akal. Akademi ini juga membuka jalur masuk untuk murid murid dengan bakat besar.

Dengan cara itulah sekarang kami bisa terdaftar sebagai murid disana. Memang di panti asuhan bahkan di desa sendiri tak ada seorang pun yang bisa menggunakan sihir sehingga kami bertiga tidak memiliki banyak pengetahuan tentang sihir. Oleh karena itu, selama perjalanan menuju ke Ibukota, kami sering mencuri buku mengenai sihir demi bisa menguasainya dan masuk ke Akademi dengan nilai tertinggi…

Selama setahun di tahun pertama… Aku, Ulquiorra dan Ultear selalu mendapatkan posisi 10 yang terkuat di generasi kami. Semua usaha keras kami itu kami lakukan hanya demi balas dendam kami. Dan sambil melakukan balas dendam kami, kami berniat mencari Rossweise yang dibawa prajurit Kerajaan Silver dan menyelamatkannya…

Sekarang… salah satu dari bangsawan busuk Kerajaan datang ke Akademi ini. Dia berdiri di hadapan banyak orang termasuk aku.

Hyuuga Hiashi… Dia adalah pemimpin dari keluarga penyihir bangsawan yang ada di Aincrad ini. Dan dia merupakan salah satu orang yang turut berperan dalam perang antara Aincrad dengan Silver. Dia dan para pemimpin keluarga bangsawan lainnya telah menyepakatinya bersama Raja untuk maju dalam perang.

Meski akhirnya mereka menyetujui adanya perdamaian… mereka tetap tak bisa mengembalikan orang orang yang kusayangi… Oleh sebab itu… Kunyatakan dia bersalah…

"Tunggu, Naruto!"

Kata Ultear menghentikanku yang hampir saja kehilangan akal sehatku. Jika dia terlambat sedikit saja menggenggam tanganku, aku yakin… sekarang aku pasti sudah berada disana sambil menebasanya dengan pedangku.

"Jangan berbuat seenaknya.. Dan jangan perlihatkan sihir pedang pembunuh milikmu di depan banyak orang seperti ini,"

Ultear menoleh ke arah pedang yang kubawa.. Pedang yang hampir kulepaskan dari sarungnya ini mengeluarkan sedikit sengatan aura hitam kemerah merahan. Dan aku benar benar tak sadar kalau aku hampir saja kehilangan akal sehatku.

"Aku mengerti… Dimana Ulquiorra?"

Tanyaku kepada Ultear saat aku tak menemukan teman kami yang satu lagi di dekat Ultear. "Itulah alasanku mencarimu,"

Apa yang terjadi pada Ulquiorra? Dimana dia? Kenapa Ultear mencariku hanya karena Ulquiorra? Ultear menarik tanganku dari kerumunan murid yang ada di lapangan. Dia mencoba membawaku keluar dari sana meninggalkan murid murid lainnya yang sibuk mendengar pidato dari Hiashi.

"Tunggu dulu.. Bisa kau katakan saja apa yang terjadi?"

Aku menghentikan Ultear yang semakin jauh membawaku. Akhirnya dia menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadapku. "Baiklah.. tapi dengarkan aku sampai selesai!"

Aku mengangguk mengerti… yah bukan syarat yang sulit untuk dipenuhi. "Ya.. Katakan,"

"Saat ini, Ulquiorra berada di arena 7… Dan sebentar lagi dia akan bertarung Senju Kyuubi,"

Aku menaikkan alisku sebelah. "Siapa dia?"

Ultear memeriksa suhu tubuhku lewat dahiku dengan tangan kanannya dan dia memberikan tatapan datar. "Kau tidak tahu gadis itu? Dia itu terkenal… Dia berada di peringkat yang sama dengan Ulquiorra saat kenaikan,"

"Lalu?"

"Dan kurasa dia tidak terima dengan itu… Dia adalah seorang bangsawan dari keluarga Senju. Salah satu dari 3 keluarga yang menjadi pemimpin di Kerajaan selain Uchiha dan Otsutsuki,"

Aku mengerutkan alisku.. Hanya dengan mendengar nama itu saja sudah menaikkan darahku. "Kita kesana sekarang…"

END NARUTO POV

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

Di kediaman salah satu bangsawan Kerajaan. Tepatnya merupakan kediaman pemimpin keluarga Uchiha. Mereka hidup dalam kekayaan, kemakmuran dan semua hal yang mereka inginkan selalu terpenuhi. Alasan kenapa semua itu mungkin adanya adalah karena mereka merupakan salah satu dari tiga keluarga yang memimpin Kerajaan ini. Mereka selalu menghasilkan anak anak berbakat yang nantinya selalu menjadi ksatria sihir Kerajaan kelas atas. Dan karena alasan itulah mereka dihormati oleh seluruh orang di Kerajaan bahkan nama mereka dikenal hingga ke Kerajaan Kerajaan lain.

Suasana hari ini cukup tenang dengan suara air yang mengalir di kolam ikan indah yang ada di halaman mereka. Dan di dalamnya… seorang gadis berambut silver tengah membaca buku mengenai sejarah sihir Aincrad sambil menikmati teh hangat yang ada di mejanya. Lalu tak lama kemudian, seorang pemuda bergaya rambut raven datang ke ruangan tersebut dan menatap sang gadis dengan senyuman.

"A-Ah.. Sasuke, kau sudah pulang? Ada apa? Bukankah seharusnya sekarang kau masih di Akademi?"

Tanya gadis itu kepada laki laki seumurannya yang bernama Sasuke. Sasuke berjalan mendekati gadis itu lalu berdiri di sampingnya dan memeriksa buku apa yang dibaca oleh gadis tersebut. Laki laki itu tersenyum melihat buku yang dibaca oleh sang gadis.

"Kau tertarik dengan sejarah sihir Aincrad?"

Tanya Sasuke kepada gadis itu. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk ke arah Sasuke lalu kembali memusatkan perhatiannya untuk membaca buku tersebut. Merasa tak begitu di pedulikan, Sasuke segera mengambil buku di lemari buku yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Dia tampak memilih milih buku apa yang akan dibacanya. Tangannya bergerak menunjuk judul judul buku itu satu persatu hingga akhirnya pilihannya jatuh pada sebuah buku mengenai 3 Keluarga Utama Kerajaan Aincrad.

"Buku apa yang kau baca, Sasuke?"

Tanya gadis itu kepada Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh ke arah gadis itu. Dia menunjukkan buku yang akan dibacanya kepada gadis itu. Gadis itu hanya menaikkan alisnya ketika membaca judul buku yang dibawa oleh Sasuke. "Kelihatannya kau sangat suka membaca buku itu,"

"Tentu saja.. Buku ini menceritakan tentang bagaimana hebatnya ketiga keluarga utama di Kerajaan termasuk Uchiha!"

Uchiha Sasuke… Dia dikenal sebagai anak dari pemimpin keluarga Uchiha dan merupakan calon pemimpin selanjutnya selain kakaknya. Dia juga merupakan murid di Akademi Aincrad dan dia adalah salah satu yang terbaik di angkatannya sekarang dengan nilai praktek sihir dan teori yang sangat memuaskan.

"Yah, aku tidak bisa bilang apa apa… Tuan Sasuke,"

Kata gadis itu sedikit menekankan pada bagian terakhir kalimatnya. Sasuke mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali mendengarnya. Dia kembali menoleh ke gadis itu dan berjalan ke arahnya. "Memangnya kenapa? Apa salahnya jika aku adalah seorang calon pemimpin Uchiha yang terhormat?"

Tanya Sasuke kepada gadis itu sambil menepuk kepala gadis itu pelan. Sang gadis yang sedang duduk nyaman di kursinya langsung menoleh ke belakang melihat Sasuke yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Kau tahu kalau kau calon pemimpin lantas kenapa kau malah bolos pelajaran?"

"Aku tidak membolos.. hari ini ayah datang ke Akademi untuk memberikan pidato mengingat perang yang terjadi enam tahun lalu di wilayah pinggiran Aincrad dan aku minta ijin darinya untuk bisa pulang,"

Tiba tiba saja sang gadis terdiam membisu setelah mendengar kata kata Sasuke. Sasuke yang heran kenapa gadis itu tak meresponnya segera menepuk kepala gadis itu untuk kedua kalinya. "Ada apa denganmu?"

"A-Ah.. Tidak… Oo.. iya.. Memangnya semudah itu kau bisa pulang dengan minta ijin dari ayah?"

"Dengarkan aku.. Ayah itu berada di atas hukum dan peraturan Kerajaan, jadi sah saja bila aku mendapat ijin darinya,"

Sekali lagi gadis itu terdiam. Dia hanya mendengarkan tanpa mau berkomentar lagi.

"Hei.. Rossweise…"

Dan gadis itu menoleh ke arah Sasuke tepat setelah namanya dipanggil…

"Rossweise.. Ada apa denganmu? Kau sakit?"

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan sambil membentuk tanda silang dengan kedua tangannya. Setelah itu terbentuklah sebuah senyuman di wajahnya yang menandakan dia baik baik saja. Sasuke yang melihat itu, ikut tersenyum. "Dengar Rossweise, kau sudah menjadi bagian dari Uchiha selama 6 tahun ini.. Jadi, jika kau memiliki masalah… Katakan saja padaku atau Itachi. Atau kau lebih nyaman mengatakannya pada ayah dan ibu? Mereka pasti senang jika kau mau bercerita dengan mereka. Mereka juga sudah menganggapmu sebagai anak mereka sendiri , bukan?"

Rossweise mengangguk dengan senyum bahagianya. Dan setelah Sasuke tak memperhatikannya, diam diam ekspresi di wajahnya berubah sedih…

'Lupakan semua itu, Rossweise… Semuanya sudah musnah, itu hanya masa lalu.. Mereka takkan pernah datang… Mereka bukan temanmu… Mereka tak pernah menolongmu…'

Kata kata it uterus bermunculan di kepala Rossweise.. Dia memaksakan dirinya untuk menerima kata kata yang diucapkannya sendiri dalam kepala.

'Aku sudah bahagia bersama keluarga ini!'

TBC

.

.

.

Author Note:

Yah.. Akhirnya aku publish fic baru. Karena ide ini terus muncul di kepalaku akhirnya aku gak bisa nahan buat gak buat lagi.. Argghh.. Maaf klo gaje dan maaf klo semisalkan idenya mainstream.. atau maaf klo alurnya kecepetan. Tapi aku harap kalian suka.

Rossweise dibawa sama prajurit Kerajaan Silver terus kenapa sekarang dia bisa ada di Uchiha? Yah jawabannya aka nada di chap selanjut selanjutnya entah chapter ke berapa. Terus aku masukin lagi dua karakter dari Bleach dan Fairy Tail karena aku memang benar benar suka sama dua karakter itu. Di Kerajaan Aincrad mungkin kebanyakan karakter dari Naruto sedangkan Kerajaan Silver nantinya banyak yang dari DxD.

Untuk yang nunggu fic ku yang lainnya, harap sabar karena aku sekarang baru sibuk praktek kerja lapangan alias PKL. Dan kenapa aku bisa nyeleseiin nih fic dengan chap satu ini? Aku nyicil 500 word perhari sambil bikin 2 fic ku yang lainnya. Untuk jadwal update ku yang selanjutnya adalah Lord of Apocalypse.. Mungkin hari sabtu atau minggu dan untuk yang Warrior From The Heaven, sekitaran hari selasa, rabu..

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review!


	2. Chapter 2

**SYMBOL OF REVENGE**

 **Chapter#2**

 **MURID PINDAHAN**

Rate: T

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto], High School DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Action, Romance, Drama, Martial Art

Warning: Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Pairing: ?

Summary:

Penyelamat? Pahlawan? Ksatria? Tidak… Aku tidak tertarik menjadi sesuatu semacam itu… Hanya dendam.. Dendam yang kubawa sejak perang besar antara Kerajaan Kerajaan besar.. Perang yang menghancurkan kebahagiaanku… Dendam ini berubah menjadi sumber kekuatan.. Dan dengan kekuatan ini, akan kutuliskan namaku di kepala para Raja itu.. diriku sebagai symbol pembalasan dendam..

Don't Like Don't Read

 _Ide ini muncul setelah author mendengarkan lagu opening No Game No Life.. Entah kenapa.. Padahal gak ada hubungannya sama cerita ini.._

 **Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

NARUTO POV

Ultear sekarang menarik tanganku menuntunku ke tempat yang dimaksudkannya. Entah apa yang terjadi hingga seperti kata Ultear barusan, Ulquiorra sedang bermasalah dengan salah satu murid terkenal di Akademi. Ah, siapa namanya tadi.. Senju Kyubi. Menyebutkan nama keluarganya saja sudah benar benar ingin membuatku kesal. Aku tidak tahan harus berhadapan dengan mereka. Sulit menahan egoku bila harus bertemu dengan orang orang bangsawan itu apalagi jika terkadang aku melihat kelakuan sombong mereka.

Tak perlu ditanyakan lagi alasan kenapa aku membenci para bangsawan karena jelas merekalah yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian 'Bunda' saat perang. Andaikan saja mereka tak menjadikan wilayah itu sebagai zona pertempuran. Apa mereka tidak tahu kalau disana ada sebuah desa dimana orang orang tinggal dan menggantungkan kehidupan disana?

Bahkan mereka tidak terima hanya karena ada orang lain yang mengungguli mereka. Contohnya gadis bernama Kyuubi itu. Dia bahkan sampai menantang Ulquiorra hanya karena mereka berada dalam satu peringkat yang sama. Lagipula kita tahu juga siapa yang lebih kuat di antara mereka.

"Tidak usah terburu buru, Ultear.. Aku yakin Ulquiorra pasti juga bisa menanganinya,"

Kataku datar kepada Ultear yang berjalan di depanku. Dia Nampak tergesa gesa. Dugaanku adalah gadis itu tak sendirian, dia pasti membawa teman temannya untuk bersama sama melawan Ulquiorra. Jika mengingat siapa kami di Akademi ini, maka tak heran juga kalau sekarang murid murid lainnya akan menyingkir ketika kami melewati mereka.

Di sepanjang lorong menuju ke arena latihan, yang kulihat adalah murid murid yang memberikan jalan kepada kami yang terlihat sedang terburu buru. Mereka pasti tahu kami dari ujian terakhir kali.

"Kita tak bisa santai bila si gadis Senju itu juga membawa Kaguya! Apa kau lupa kalau mereka berdua itu Tuan Putri Kerajaan ini!?"

Kali ini Ultear memarahiku dan aku hanya bisa diam sekarang. Meski begitu, semuanya sesuai dugaanku… Kami berdua yang baru saja sampai di arena latihan sudah disuguhkan pemandangan belasan murid laki laki tergeletak di arena sedangkan Ulquiorra dengan wajah datar berdiri di tengah tengah arena.

Ultear terdiam melihat pemandangan itu, lalu kukatakan padanya, "Sudah kubilang, kan? Tak usah terburu buru.."

Kutolehkan pandanganku ke salah satu sudut di bangku arena dan aku menemukan gadis Senju itu sedang berdiri di sana dengan kedua teman? Atau pengawal?

"Kau bisa mengalahkan murid laki laki lain dengan mudah.. Kurasa kau memang berbeda, tapi aku tetap tidak sudi disamakan denganmu,"

Kata gadis itu dari bangku arena, Ulquiorra yang memasang tatapan datar menoleh ke arah Kyuubi masih dengan tatapan yang sama.

"Bukannya kau mengajakku duel? Lantas kenapa orang orang lemah ini yang harus bertarung denganku?" tanya Ulquiorra datar.

Aku bisa melihat dari sini… Para murid laki laki yang menjadi lawannya sekarang tengah meringis kesakitan disana. Tak satupun dari mereka mampu bangkit kurasa dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk naik ke atas arena menyusul Ulquiorra disana. Aku bisa merasakan kalau Ultear juga mengikutiku dari belakang. "Apa yang terjadi disini..?"

Tanyaku dengan nada datar hanya untuk sekedar basa basi sekaligus ingin tahu lebih jelas mengenai kronologinya. Dan begitu kulihat wajah gadis Senju itu… Wajahnya memerah…

"N-N-N-Naruto-san!?"

Ucapnya memanggil namaku terputus putus. Entah apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu hingga tiba tiba wajahnya memerah. Dia terkena demam atau apa?

"Kyuubi-hime… Kumohon hentikan ini, lagipula kenapa kau sangat ingin bertarung dengan Ulquiorra?"

Tanya Ultear yang langsung mendapat tatapan tidak suka dari gadis Senju itu. Seakan cuaca merubahnya, tiba tiba saja wajah merahnya hilang seketika digantikan dengan tatapan merendahkan. Apa gadis ini salah minum obat?

"Aku tidak suka jika orang seperti kalian disamakan peringkatnya denganku!"

Jika kuingat ingat lagi, aku memang mengenal nama gadis itu di papan peringkat. Dengan usaha serta ambisiku, tentu saja aku berada di peringkat teratas disusul dua nama di urutan kedua dan ketiga yaitu Otsutsuki Kaguya lalu Uchiha Sasuke. Posisi keempat secara tidak sengaja diduduki oleh dua orang yaitu Ulquiorra dan gadis ini. Dan tentu saja posisi kelima diduduki oleh Ultear.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kau disamakan dengan kami..?" tanyaku dengan nada dingin dan sedikit tidak suka mendengar ucapan Kyuubi.

Dia tersentak kaget, wajahnya kembali memerah tiba tiba. "T-T-Tidak ma-masalah bila Naruto-san.. t-tapi… dua orang itu,"

Jawaban yang tidak jelas. Dia memalingkan pandangannya dari kami ketika bicara. Kukira dia memang benar benar sombong. Kugenggam erat pedangku bersiap mengeluarkannya dari sarung pedangnya namun tangan Ultear menghentikanku. "Jangan bertindak seenaknya…"

Aku kembali menyarungkan pedangku dan melepas genggamanku. Sedangkan kulihat ke arah lain setelah mendengar suara langkah kaki beberapa orang. Di pintu masuk arena, kulihat seorang gadis dengan rambut perak serta kulit putihnya baru saja datang dan mendapat sambutan dari seisi murid yang sedang berada di arena latihan.

"Kaguya-sama!"

"Kaguya-sama!"

Dan dialah gadis terkuat di angkatan ini, setidaknya itulah yang orang orang ketahui karena sebenarnya aku yakin Ultear mungkin sebanding dengan gadis ini. Dia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah kami dan ketika dia dan beberapa teman? Anak buah? Atau pengawalnya tiba di hadapan kami, dia mengeluarkan suara, "Apa yang terjadi disini?"

Tanyanya kepadaku tanpa kuberikan jawabanku. Setelah itu dia menoleh ke arah Kyuubi yang ada di bangku arena. Gadis itu sekarang tampak ketakutan melihat kehadiran gadis dari Otsutsuki ini. "Maaf, Kaguya-hime.. Kyubi-hime menantang Ulquiorra dalam pertandingan persahabatan untuk menentukan siapa yang terbaik di antara mereka,"

Ultear mengucapkannya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Dan itu membuatku muak melihatnya. Kutatap dingin kepada gadis bangsawan ini. Mungkin sementara aku akan berada di bawah perintah Kerajaan tapi untuk sekedar menundukkan kepala di hadapan gadis dengan keturunan bangsawan ini… Kurasa tidak… Dia sama seperti kami, seorang siswa. Jangan hanya karena dia berasal dari Otsutsuki, kami harus menundukkan kepala seperti itu.

"Ultear-san.. Kau bisa memanggilku Kaguya.."

Dia meminta Ultear untuk mengangkat kepalanya. Setelah itu dia menoleh ke arahku memberikan tatapan yang sama kepada Ultear tadi. "Naruto-san.. Bagaimana kabarmu..?"

Kurasa perlakuannya kepadaku memang tak buruk. Atau mungkin dia hanya menjaga sikapnya karena aku berada satu peringkat di atasnya? "Cukup baik.. Aku tak datang kesini untuk bicara denganmu, aku hanya ingin menjemput temanku.. Jadi, jika boleh… Setelah ini aku dan kedua temanku akan pergi dari arena latihan,"

Aku hanya ingin bicara terus terang tapi Ultear yang berdiri di sebelahku memberikan tatapan menakutkan seakan dia menyuruhku untuk menjaga sikap. Yah.. Aku tahu, aku tahu!

"Mohon maaf kelancanganku, tapi kami bertiga benar benar harus pergi.."

Kataku mengulang kembali permintaanku. Dan Setelah itu aku melihat Kaguya tersenyum lalu mengangguk pelan. "Ya, silahkan.. Tidak perlu terlalu formal seperti itu, Naruto-san!"

"Kurasa tidak sopan bila aku bicara dengan anda seperti itu jika mengingat anda adalah seorang bangsawan…" kataku dengan nada sedikit tajam.

Dan begitu kulihat wajahnya, ekspresinya tampak sedikit sedih. Dalam hati aku bertanya tanya, 'Apa apaan ekspresinya itu..?'

"Ya, tentu saja silahkan…"

Kugenggam tangan Ultear dan Ulquiorra lalu menarik mereka untuk pergi dari sana tanpa mendengar pendapat mereka sedikitpun. Kutolehkan pandanganku ke belakang melihat ke arah gadis Otsutsuki itu sambil bertanya dalam hati, 'Sebenarnya apa tujuan gadis ini datang kesini?'

Sudahlah, lagipula aku juga tak harus peduli dengan urusan mereka. Ada urusan yang lebih penting ketimbang sekedar ingin tahu tujuan gadis itu. "Jika bukan karena kita belum memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk menghancurkan Kerajaan ini, aku tidak akan membiarkan gadis itu bersikap seenaknya.."

Kataku dingin kepada Ulquiorra dan Ultear. Tangan mereka sudah kulepaskan dan sekarang mereka mengikutiku dari belakang. Selama aku berjalan di lorong ini, perhatianku terpusat kepada beberapa orang yang paling menarik perhatian disana. Murid murid lainnya juga terlihat menaruh perhatian mereka kepada beberapa orang itu.

"Shion-sama!"

Senju Shion dan beberapa temannya. Dia adalah kakak kandung gadis tadi maksudku.. kakak dari Senju Kyubi dan merupakan murid tahun kedua di Akademi ini. Aku mengenalnya saat pertama kali masuk Akademi karena dia adalah salah satu murid yang memberikan pidato sambutan dari perwakilan tahun kedua. Dan tentu saja, dia sendiri merupakan salah satu murid unggulan dari tahun kedua di Akademi.

Aku, Ultear dan Ulquiorra menunggunya lewat karena jika kami seenaknya lewat di sampingnya kurasa itu akan menarik perhatian lebih banyak orang… Dan aku tidak begitu suka itu. Lagipula aku juga tidak ingin berurusan dengannya sekarang. Bukan hanya dia, seingatku masih ada beberapa murid unggulan di tahun kedua. Nama nama yang bahkan dikenal sampai ke negara tetangga seperti Arthur Pendragon yang berasal dri keluarga bangsawan terhormat yang melahirkan bakat bakat ksatria besar bahkan pengguna pedang suci legendaris, [Excalibur Ruler] seperti dirinya lalu nama lain yang juga sering muncul seperti Tobio Ikuse yang dikenal karena memiliki salah satu senjata purbakala [Longinus] yaitu [Canis Lykaon]. Dan di antara mereka juga terdapat jenius dari Uchiha yaitu Uchiha Itachi yang dikenal dalam usianya sekarang bahkan sudah membangkitkan sihir khusus milik keluarganya berupa elemen api hitam. Yah masih ada beberapa lagi di tahun kedua…

Sedangkan di tahun ketiga, juga terdapat beberapa nama seperti Ketua Dewan Siswa saat ini, Dulio Gesualdo.. murid terkuat di Akademi Aincrad sekaligus pemilik senjata purbakala [Longinus] yaitu [Zenith Tempest]yang tertanam dalam tubuhnya. Lalu ditemani dengan kedua gadis di dalam Dewan Siswa, Sara-senpai dan Koyuki-senpai. Mereka bisa dikatakan sebagai Dewan Siswa terkuat sepanjang sejarah berdirinya Akademi ini.

"Shion-senpai… Dia memang menarik banyak sekali perhatian…" kata Ultear sambil melihat Shion dari kejauhan. Aku tak harus menganggapnya sebuah bahan obrolan karena pada kenyataannya mungkin Ultear hanya kagum saja kepada gadis Senju itu.

Reaksi nya yang berlebih membuatku sedikit terganggu jadi kuperingatkan padanya, "Jangan terlalu kagum padanya.. Pada akhirnya dia juga akan menjadi target balas dendam kita, Ultear.."

Ultear menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan yang mengatakan kalau dia paham. Aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku ke depan menatap sebuah kerumunan penuh dengan orang orang yang tidak kumengerti… Sebuah pengumuman yang membuat mereka tertarik untuk mendengarkannya. Pada saat itu pula kuhentikan langkahku disana dan kuputuskan untuk mendengar pengumuman yang akan disampaikan oleh salah satu murid.

"Kalian tahu… saudari Sasuke-sama akan masuk ke Akademi ini besok, kudengar dia sangat cantik,"

Begitu mendengar berita tersebut, aku langsung menaikkan alisku kesal. Jadi berita yang kutunggu hanyalah berita semacam itu..? Berita tak penting… tapi aku tak menyangka kalau laki laki bangsawan Uchiha itu memiliki seorang saudari. Terlebih, kenapa Uchiha baru memasukkannya di awal semester kedua? Menggelikan.. Jika dia orang biasa, tak mungkin dia bisa seenaknya masuk ke Akademi ini tanpa mempedulikan waktu.

"Jadi, Uchiha Sasuke itu memiliki seorang saudari?" tanya Ulquiorra masih dengan tampang datarnya.

Jujur saja, saat dia mengatakan itu dengan tatapan datar itu sudah sangat biasa bagiku tapi mungkin bagi orang lain yang melewati kami dan tak sengaja mendengarnya akan terdengar sedikit aneh. Mau bagaimana lagi.. sejak kecil dia memang sudah minim sekali dengan yang namanya 'ekspresi'.

"Tak ada gunanya kita berlama lama disini.. Akan lebih baik kalau kita kembali ke kelas sekarang, masih banyak yang harus kupelajari seputar sihir sihir di dunia ini,"

Satu satunya alasan kenapa aku sungguh tertarik dengan sihir saat ini karena dengan sihir lah.. Aku bisa membalas dendam. Sihir yang mengendalikan dunia, sihir yang menciptakan perang Kerajaan dan karena peranglah.. 'Bunda' terbunuh. Dan pada akhirnya karena sihir jugalah… Kerajaan ini akan musnah. Ironis sekali..

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

"[Ice Make: Cannon]!"

Ultear menembakkan meriam yang ia ciptakan dengan sihir [Ice Make] miliknya. Sihir itu adalah sihir khusus miliknya dimana dia bisa membuat segala benda dengan sihirnya itu. Bisa dikatakan kalau sihirnya itu adalah sihir memanipulasi es. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa dia menggunakan sihirnya itu untuk membuat meriam es.., Itu karena kami sedang berlatih tarung. Tak hanya di akademi saja kami mengasah kemampuan kami, tapi hampir setiap sore kami berlatih di tempat ini.

Tempat ini adalah tak akan dikunjungi oleh siapapun… Ya.. Kami berlatih di bawah tanah rumah tempat tinggal kami. Sebelumnya perlu kujelaskan bahwa sebelum masuk ke Akademi ini kami telah berkelana ke banyak tempat dan mencuri, berdagang dan melakukan banyak hal hingga kami bisa membangun tempat rahasia ini di bawah tanah rumah besar yang kami beli di pinggiran kota.

Tentu saja kami tak mungkin menggunakan sihir sihir yang memiliki daya hancur besar di bawah sini. Jika kami berniat menguji sihir dengan daya hancur besar kami akan berpindah tempat ke sebuah hutan, pedalaman hutan yang tak bisa dijangkau manusia biasa…

"[Demonic Sword Art: Talon Strike].."

Dengan pedangnya, Ulquiorra menebas meriam yang datang kepadanya. Begitu mudah baginya untuk menghancurkan segala sesuatu yang datang kepadanya dari Ultear. Dengan gerakan yang bagaikan kilat, Ulquiorra memberikan Ultear berbagai serangan pedangnya dan beruntungnya bagi Ultear dia selalu sigap menggunakan [Ice Make] miliknya.

[Demonic Sword Art] dan [Ice Make].. Bisa dikatakan kalau kedua sihir itu merupakan sihir orisinil milik mereka. Lebih dari itu, [Demonic Sword Art] lebih terlihat seperti seni pedang untuk para pengguna pedang iblis. Entah dia terinspirasi dari para pengguna pedang Iblis atau apa.. tapi yang jelas.. pedang yang digunakannya hanyalah pedang biasa namun dengan seni pedangnya, dia mampu menciptakan daya hancur yang setara dengan pedang iblis ataupun pedang suci. Aku terkadang bertanya tanya.., bagaimana jika dia menggunakan pedang iblis? Kulihat Ulquiorra menghunus pedangnya di hadapan Ultear, dan ini adalah pemandangan yang cukup langka… Ulquiorra sampai menghunus pedangnya.. Artinya dia benar benar serius.

Karena sesame pengguna pedang dan sering berlatih dengannya karena kami tumbuh bersama.. Aku benar benar mengetahui kemampuannya. Jika ada yang bertanya siapa orang yang paling pantas menjadi lawanku di angkatan kami.. bukan Sasuke ataupun Kaguya jawabannya…, jawabannya adalah Ulquiorra.

"[Demonic Sword Art: Dark Slash].."

Mungkin dia sudah benar benar kelewatan kali ini… Dengan cepat, aku bergerak ke arah Ultear sebelum serangan Ulquiorra kali ini membuat Ultear dalam bahaya. Kutarik sedikit pedangku keluar dari sarungnya.

JRAAAAAASHHHHH

Pertahanan pedangku kali ini dapat menetralkan tebasan Ulquiorra barusan hingga pada akhirnya dia dengan tampang datarnya hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Apa aku terlalu berlebihan lagi?"

Tanyanya datar dengan wajah tak bersalah. Wajahnya benar benar menjengkelkan.. Ini semua salahmu.

"…Apa perlu kujawab? Kau hampir membahayakan Ultear dan bisa saja membuat gempa kecil di tempat ini, kau tahu?"

Pandangan Ulquiorra tiba tiba saja terarah ke pedangku. Pedang ini sama sekali tak meninggalkan bekas tebasan yang diterima dari serangan Ulquiorra barusan. Ultear yang ada di belakangku juga memeriksa keadaan pedang milikku. "Apa kalian sengaja melakukan ini untuk mengetes pedangku?"

Tanyaku begitu sadar kalau barusan yang terjadi hanyalah sebuah umpan agar aku menggunakan pedang ini disaat Ulquiorra menggunakan tebasannya.

"Kurasa aku menang taruhan ini, Ultear.. Tebasanku tak meninggalkan bekas sama sekali pada pedang itu,"

Kata Ulquiorra datar kepada Ultear. Sedangkan Ultear maju selangkah sambil menyipitkan matanya kesal.

"Benar benar pedang yang mengerikan.."

Pedang ini adalah pedang yang kuciptakan sendiri dengan material khusus yang kudapat dari berkelana ke berbagai daerah dan menemukan banyak bahan dari harta karun yang kami temukan di reruntuhan kuno. Pedang ini kuberi nama [Sword of Revenge]. Sesuai dengan tujuanku.. Pedang ini juga harus mewakili tujuan besarku dalam pembalasan dendam ku kepada Kerajaan ini. Aku bahkan cukup percaya diri kalau pedang ini mampu menandingi senjata purbakala [Longinus] terkuat, yaitu [True Longinus] atau [Holy Spear].

"Kau sudah menguasai sihir elemen api dan elemen petir, terlebih kau memiliki pedang ini serta empat sihir khusus milikmu yang lain.. Lalu apa yang kita tunggu lagi?"

Tanya Ultear kepadaku. Dia pasti mengira kalau kekuatanku yang sekarang cukup untuk memusnahkan Kerajaan ini. Tidak secepat itu, bagaimanapun kita juga kalah jumlah terlalu jauh. Tujuanku memang ingin balas dendam tapi aku tidak sebodoh itu…, membalas dendam hanya dengan kekuatanku yang sekarang sama saja bunuh diri. Satu hal yang belum kuberitahu pada mereka adalah niatanku untuk mencari pengikut setia.

"…Kekuatanku masih belum cukup.. Oleh karena itu, sebenarnya sudah dari lama aku berniat mencari pengikut dan mendirikan sebuah sekte.."

Mendengarkan niatanku itu, Ulquiorra dan Ultear tidak terkejut.

"Ya… Kami sudah mengira kalau kita akan membentuk sesuatu semacam itu.. memiliki pengikut dan lain lain,"

Jadi sejak awal mereka memang sudah menduga rencanaku ya? Memang tak ada yang bisa kusembunyikan dari kedua orang ini. Hari ini aku berniat menguji kedua dari empat sihir ciptaanku. Yang pertama dan mungkin yang paling sering kugunakan di antara keempatnya.. [Crow Vision]. Sebenarnya sihir ini tak bisa kukatakan sihir sepenuhnya.. [Crow Vision] dapat meningkatkan kelima indraku hingga 250%, dan membuat kecepatanku meningkat hingga 200%.. Sebenarnya mungkin bisa lebih namun level yang kucapai dengan [Crow Vision] baru sampai disana.

Kedua, kuberi nama [Perfect Illusion]. Kenapa? Sihir ini memungkinkanku untuk memanipulasi tebasan pedangku menjadi transparan selama beberapa saat bagaikan sebuah ilusi. Tak bisa dihentikan oleh sihir pertahanan apapun. Ya.. Tak bisa dihentikan. Dan tak hanya itu, sihir ini merupakan sihir yang kukembangkan dari sihir ilusi pada dasarnya. Aku dapat membuat bayangan diriku seolah nyata dan tebasannya pun juga serasa nyata.

Sedangkan untuk dua sihirku yang lain.. Sebisa mungkin aku tidak akan menggunakannya… resiko yang kudapat dari kedua sihir itu… terlalu besar… Tak hanya dampak fisik, namun kemungkinan besar jiwa serta kutukan akan datang kepadaku…

NARUTO POV END

.

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

ULQUIORRA POV

Namaku Ulquiorra.. Uhmm..? Ya hanya Ulquiorra. Aku tidak melakukan hal hal merepotkan seperti yang Naruto dan Ultear lakukan. Kemarin saat latihan, mereka menguji sihir sihir ciptaan Naruto. Aku menghormatinya sebagai saudara angkatku dan sesame pendekar pedang. Dia juga menguasai dua elemen alam, api dan petir serta berbagai sihir dasar oleh karena itu dia bisa mendapat peringkat satu. Ultear menguasai elemen angin dan elemen air sedangkan aku.. Aku sangat mahir dalam penggunaan elemen angin.

Yah lagipula aku juga tak menggunakan elemen anginku terlalu banyak. Aku lebih memfokuskan kekuatan ku kepada seni berpedangku. Untuk saat ini lupakan hal itu dulu… Hari ini Ultear dan Naruto meninggalkanku dan berangkat lebih dulu. Menyebalkan saat kau ditinggalkan..

"Eh, Kau sudah lihat saudari Sasuke-sama yang baru saja masuk?"

Tak sengaja aku mendengar bisikan gadis gadis yang berjalan melewatiku ketika aku berada di gerbang Akademi. Mereka tengah membicarakan gadis baru yang baru masuk di semester dua ini. Dan seperti yang kami dengar kemarin.. gadis itu adalah saudari Sasuke.

"Kau lihat rambut peraknya yang indah itu?"

Rambut perak? Bukankah seluruh anggota Uchiha memiliki rambut hitam? Yah aku tak begitu peduli, tapi jika membicarakan rambut perak indah seorang gadis membuatku teringat dengan seseorang di masa lalu… orang yang seharusnya saat ini kami cari keberadaannya dan dia adalah salah satu alasan kami ingin balas dendam.

Kira kira sedang apa dia sekarang ya? Sudah cukup lama juga kami tek bertemu dengannya.. kami penasaran dengan keadaannya.. Apakah dia sehat? Apakah dia juga merindukan kami. Maaf kami tak bisa menemukanmu lebih cepat…

"Kalau tidak salah namanya adalah Rossweise.."

…Rossweise.

A-Apa? Nama yang barusan mereka sebutkan…? Aku segera menoleh ke arah gadis yang melewatiku barusan. Dia baru saja mengatakan nama yang benar benar kukenal. Nama yang tak asing di telingaku.

"Maaf, jika boleh tahu.. Apa kalian sedang membicarakan murid baru itu?"

Tanyaku kepada kedua gadis yang baru saja kuhampiri itu. Mereka terlihat terkejut dengan kedatanganku.. Aku tak menyalahkan mereka juga. Karena awalnya aku yang tiba tiba mengajak mereka bicara padahal mereka tidak mengenalku.

"U-Uhm.. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Siapa nama gadis pindahan itu?"

Tanyaku dengan nada yang sedikit serius. Aku tahu kalau mereka ketakutan tapi saat ini benar benar saat serius.. Bahkan aku bisa keluar dari zona wajah datarku karena ini. Semuanya… semuanya… rambut perak.. serta nama yang barusan mereka ucapkan. Kedua gadis itu bergetar ketakutan sedangkan bisa kurasakan kalau orang orang yang datang melewati kami sedang melihat kami heran.

"N-Namanya Rossweise.."

Rossweise! Aku benar benar yakin kali ini! Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin ada Rossweise lain dengan ciri ciri sama persis berupa rambut peraknya itu. Apakah akhirnya kami menemukanmu!?... Rossweise?

"Di-Dimana aku bisa menemukan murid baru itu!?"

Tanyaku dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi karena terkejut.

"K-Kami tidak tahu.. Aku hanya melihatnya tadi… Dia bersama Uchiha Sasuke-sama, kudengar dia adalah saudara perempuan Sasuke-sama…"

Aku ingat! Gadis pindahan itu dikenalkan sebagai keluarga Uchiha!... Tapi bagaimana bisa!? Kenapa Rossweise yang menghilang beberapa tahun lalu bisa kembali sekarang dan bersama dengan keluarga Uchiha yang notabene nya merupakan salah satu keluarga bangsawan penyebab perang!? Ini tidak masuk akal? Atau justru hanya kebetulan? Bagaimana bisa Uchiha mengangkat seorang anak perempuan yang bahkan mereka tak ketahui identitasnya!?

Aku harus segera menemukan Rossweise.. Jika benar dia baru saja datang bersama dengan Uchiha Sasuke… maka aku harus menemukannya lebih dulu daripada Naruto ataupun Ultear. Akan terjadi hal gawat jika mereka dulu yang menemuinya dan bicara seenaknya tanpa memikirkan resikonya. Tidak, mungkin lebih buruk. Bahkan aku yang selalu menunjukkan ekspresi datar di Akademi bisa terkejut sampai seperti ini lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto!?

"Terima kasih!"

TAP TAP TAP TAP

Dengan berlari meninggalkan kedua gadis itu, aku mencari keberadaan Uchiha itu dan juga Rossweise..

Pertama aku menccari ke kelas dan ke lorong sekolah namun tak juga kutemukan… Dimana aku harus mencarimu!?

"Disini tidak ada…"

Kutelusuri segala tempat, lorong masuk.. kelas kelas.. Aku kembali berlari menuju ke arah taman yang biasanya sepi disaat jam pelajaran belum berlangsung. Langkah kaki ku ketika berlari di lorong menuju taman terasa sangat panjang… sangat lama… sangat menegangkan…

Dan akhirnya aku sempat bertanya kepada salah seorang murid lain apakah dia melihat Sasuke atau tidak… Dan jawabannya.. Benar.. Dia ada di taman bersama dengan murid baru bersurai perak panjang bernama Rossweise..

Apakah benar kalau dia Rossweise yang kita cari? Semua jawabannya ada di jalan keluar yang terang itu…

"Taman ini benar benar indah, Sasuke…"

"Sudah kuduga kau akan menyukai bersekolah disini lagipula kau memiliki bakat yang baik tentang sihir…"

Aku membulatkan mataku tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Gadis berambut perak panjang yang indah dan memiliki senyuman yang kukenal dengan baik. Tak terasa kalau dia, aku, Naruto dan Ultear sudah dewasa… Dia tidak berubah… tawanya masih sama hanya sekarang dia lebih tinggi sama seperti Ultear.. Kami bertiga menganggap dia sebagai yang paling harus dilindungi. Setelah beberapa tahun tak bertemu dan dia muncul dengan identitas baru… Identitasnya sebagai Uchiha. Saat itu aku benar benar ingin menghampirinya dan mengatakan kepadanya kalau kami benar benar merindukanmu terutama Naruto. Tapi laki laki yang bersamanya kini membuatku ragu untuk mendekat.

Entah kenapa… Dia terlihat lebih bahagia sekarang. Jika aku mendekat… Apakah aku akan menghancurkan kebahagiaannya sekarang..? Tapi apakah dia sadar kalau keluarga yang menjadi tempatnya tinggal merupakan salah satu keluarga yang sudah membuat tempat tinggalnya yang lama hancur? Senyumnya dan tawanya bukanlah kebohongan… Dia benar benar bahagia disana. Hanya ada dia dan Uchiha disana… Mereka hanya berdua dan terlihat benar benar akrab. Bagaimana reaksi Naruto melihat ini?

Rossweise… Katakan padaku… Kau masih hidup dan tinggal bahagia bersama Uchiha… tapi apakah kau masih mengingat kami..? Atau kau benar benar sudah melupakan kami hingga tak memiliki niat sedikit pun mencari kami…? Kami selalu mencarimu… tapi bagaimana denganmu? Aku sekarang melihatmu dan kondisimu benar benar baik.. Kulit yang benar benar terjaga, tak berubah sejak dulu seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya.. hanya badanmu saja yang bertambah tinggi namun…

Apa hatimu masih sama..? Apa kau masih mengingat kami..? Keluarga lamamu?

Aku semakin ragu untuk menghampirinya begitu melihat keakrabannya dengan Uchiha semakin terasa. Bahkan saking bahagianya… dia dan Uchiha masih belum menyadari keberadaanku yang tak jauh dari mereka. Aku kembali mengambil satu langkah mundur masuk ke dalam sisi gelap di dalam lorong Akademi dan berpikir sejenak sambil menundukkan kepala…

Jelas tidak mungkin aku menyembunyikan ini dari Naruto dan Ultear…

Lalu harus bagaimana aku sekarang?

TBC

.

.

.

Ya saya update fic yang ini.. Maaf kalo nunggu satu bulan lebih. Tapi selanjutnya update akan satu minggu sekali… Maaf juga klo fic nya gaje. Di fic ini cuma ada satu ras yaitu manusia, mungkin Magical Beast ada nanti ke depannya tapi disini Cuma ada satu ras yaitu manusia. Gak akan ada Sacred Gear disini, oleh karena itu Longinus juga aku jadiin senjata purbakala dan bukan Sacred Gear. Maaf klo ada kesalahan atau hal hal semacamnya karena aku juga baru baca LN DxD sampe volume 17 akhir.. waktu Qlippoth pimpinan Rizevim nyerang surga.. dan waktu mau baca volume 18 entah kenapa aku males ngelanjutin baca padahal aku udh baca lama.. mungkin klo ada waktu aku akan baca lanjutannya biar pengetahuanku juga lebih banyak lagi tentang DxD nggak cuma sampe volume 17.

Jika respon chapter dua ini positif, saya akan lanjutkan tapi kalau banyak respon negatifnya ya mungkin akan berhenti…

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review, kawan!


	3. Chapter 3

**SYMBOL OF REVENGE**

 **Chapter#3**

 **SEBUAH REUNI**

Rate: T

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto], High School DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Action, Romance, Drama, Martial Art

Warning: Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Pairing: ?

Summary:

Penyelamat? Pahlawan? Ksatria? Tidak… Aku tidak tertarik menjadi sesuatu semacam itu… Hanya dendam.. Dendam yang kubawa sejak perang besar antara Kerajaan Kerajaan besar.. Perang yang menghancurkan kebahagiaanku… Dendam ini berubah menjadi sumber kekuatan.. Dan dengan kekuatan ini, akan kutuliskan namaku di kepala para Raja itu.. diriku sebagai symbol pembalasan dendam..

Don't Like Don't Read

 _Ide ini muncul setelah author mendengarkan lagu opening No Game No Life.. Entah kenapa.. Padahal gak ada hubungannya sama cerita ini.._

 **Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

NORMAL POV

Sasuke dan Rossweisse yang baru saja kembali dari taman terlihat bahagia sambil berjalan beriringan. Sudah jelas bagi orang orang yang melintas kalau Rossweisse yang mereka tahu adalah adik dari Uchiha Sasuke. Namun bagi orang yang tidak tahu menahu hubungan kakak adik itu pasti mengira bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Dan tepat lima belas menit sebelum jam pelajaran pertama berlangsung, Sasuke dan Rossweisse berpisah di koridor Akademi.

"Kita harus berpisah disini.. Jam pelajaran pertamaku adalah praktisi penggunaan sihir di arena latihan 4.. Kau bisa kan sendirian menuju ke kelasmu?"

Tanya Sasuke menoleh ke gadis yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Rossweisse melihat ke arah Sasuke sambil mengedipkan matanya. "Ah, Aku kira kita akan satu kelas.."

"Tadinya aku juga ingin seperti itu.. tapi Tou-sama bilang lebih baik untuk membedakan antara kelasmu dan kelasku berada agar kau bisa bergaul dengan murid murid lainnya… Cih, memangnya apa masalahnya? Alasan itu tidak pantas dijadikan alasan kenapa kita tidak satu kelas bukan?"

Rossweisse hanya tertawa mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang tampak kesal dengan keputusan Tou-sama mereka.

"Kalau begitu sampai nanti, Sasuke.."

"Ah, sampai nanti.. Kita bertemu di cafeteria waktu istirahat.." balas Sasuke melambaikan tangannya sekilas lalu berjalan meninggalkan Rossweisse menuju ke arena latihan 4.

Setelah memberikan lambaian tangannya, Rossweise tersenyum kemudian dia mengerluarkan sebuah kertas berisikan info dimana kelasnya berada. Kebetulan sekali, tidak ada seorang pun disana saat ini. Koridor Akademi di bagian sudut ini memang tak banyak dilalui orang karena mengingat sebentar lagi jam masuk pelajaran pertama.

"Nah, sekarang dimana aku ditempatkan?" gumamnya kepada diri sendiri sambil membaca isi surat yang diterimanya.

Dia dan Sasuke mungkin tak menyadarinya namun sejak tadi, sebenarnya ada seseorang yang sudah mengikutinya. Orang itu hanya menunggu waktu untuk dirinya muncul ketika Sasuke meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian.

"Ah, aku ditempatkan di kelas 1-C ya? Kalau tidak salah Sasuke ada di kelas 1-A jadi kurasa jarak antara ruang kelas kami tak begitu jauh.."

Kemudian Rossweisse menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri memikirkan kemana dia harus pergi. Jalan mana yang harus dia ambil… Dia lupa menanyakan kepada Sasuke arah menuju ke kelasnya. "Aku lupa menanyakannya pada Sasuke…"

Rossweisse mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang lupa untuk menanyakannya kepada Sasuke. Dia tertunduk menyesal sendirian disana sebelum akhirnya terdengar suara langkah kaki…

"Kelas 1-C ya… Bagaimana bila aku saja yang menunjukkan kepadamu dimana ruangannya.."

"Ah, Kau baik seka-"

Senyum Rossweisse hilang seketika dia menoleh ke arah orang yang menawarinya bantuan. Gadis berambut perak itu kini terdiam di tempatnya sambil menatap pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya kosong. Dia seperti baru saja melihat hantu. Sedangkan orang yang muncul di hadapan Rossweisse membuka suara tak lama kemudian,

"…Apa kabar, Rossweisse?"

Perlahan kedua mata Rossweisse terbuka lebar seusai laki laki itu menanyakan kabarnya.

"U-U-Ulquiorra?"

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

"U-U-Ulquiorra?"

Kata Rossweisse menyebut nama yang tak asing di kepalanya sama seperti dengan wajah yang ada di hadapannya sekarang ini. Benar… Ulquiorra merupakan salah satu masa lalunya yang tak ingin dia gali kembali. Dia sudah cukup lama melupakan masa lalunya namun tak disangka olehnya bahwa orang dari masa lalunya muncul kembali saat ini.

"Sudah lama sekali ya, Rossweisse.. Aku senang kau masih mengenali dan mengingatku, tapi tak kusangka aku akan mendapat ekspresi semacam itu darimu ketika pertemuan pertama kita setelah sekian lama.." kata Ulquiorra dengan nada datar namun terpasang sedikit senyum di wajahnya.

Rossweisse yang masih terkejut hanya diam saja ketika Ulquiorra mengajaknya bicara.

"Aku senang kau sehat sehat saja dan terlihat bahagia.."

"K-Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

Ulquiorra mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk terlihat seperti biasanya namun pemandangan tadi ketika Rossweisse bersama Uchiha Sasuke membuatnya sedikit terganggu karenanya.

"Memangnya tidak boleh jika aku belajar di Akademi ini? Kami sudah masuk sejak awal tahun sebagai murid berprestasi jadi tidak usah terkejut karenanya.

"Kami?"

"Ya.. Kami.. Tentu saja jika kau mengingatku kau pasti tidak melupakan dua orang yang selalu bersama kita sewaktu kecil, kan?"

Tanya Ulquiorra datar sambil memasang senyumnya membuat Rosseweisse terkejut mendengarnya. Rossweisse menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mengerutkan keningnya terkejut menatap laki laki yang sudah lama tak bertemu dengannya itu.

"Jadi maksudmu Naruto dan Ultear juga ada disini?"

Ulquiorra hanya terpejam selama beberapa detik sebelum kemudian dia membuka matanya kembali lalu mengatakan, "Ya.. Naruto dan Ultear tentu saja ada di Akademi ini bersamaku.. Aku dan Ultear berada satu kelas denganmu sedangkan Naruto berada di kelas A.."

"Tapi kenapa!?"

Pertanyaan Rossweisse hanya membuat bingung Ulquiorra di hadapannya.

"Kenapa apa? Kami disini untuk belajar menggunakan sihir di Akademi ini agar menjadi lebih kuat.."

Ulquiorra memutus kalimatnya menatap Rossweisse intens sebelum akhirnya dia melanjutkan kembali kalimatnya yang sempat terputus..

"…Setidaknya… cukup kuat untuk melindungi diri kami lalu cukup kuat untuk mencegah seseorang yang berharga agar tidak terbunuh lagi.."

Rossweisse yang medengar jawaban Ulquiorra barusan menyipitkan matanya sedih. Setelah cukup lama terdiam dalam keheningan akhirnya Ulquiorra membuka pertanyaan untuk gadis yang ada di hadapannya,

"Kenapa..?"

"Kenapa? A-Apa maksudnya?" tanya Rossweisse pelan.

"Kenapa… Kenapa harus keluarga Uchiha? Keluarga bangsawan.. yang merupakan salah satu keluarga pemicu terjadinya perang.." kata Ulquiorra dengan nada datar yang masih sama.

"Maaf, Ulquiorra.. tapi apa kau berhak menanyakan itu..? Kau lupa bagaimana kau, Naruto dan Ultear hanya menonton ketika 'Bunda' tersiksa dan diperkosa tepat di depan mata kepala kita sendiri?"

Ulquiorra yang mendegar perkataan itu keluar dari mulut Rossweisse, sekarang hanya bisa menyipitkan matanya masih dengan tatapan datar sama seperti nada bicaranya.

"…Mungkin aku memang tidak berhak bertanya seperti itu kepadamu.. Dan memang saat itu kami takut… hanya kau satu satunya yang tak berpikir panjang untuk menolong 'Bunda' tapi kau pikir kau menghormati dan sudah benar benar menolong 'Bunda'? Bahkan setelah akhirnya kau tinggal dengan salah satu keluarga yang menjadi penyebab kematian 'Bunda' sendiri?"

Pertanyaan Ulquiorra kali ini benar benar membuat Rossweisse terdiam membeku disana sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah. Meski nadanya datar tapi terdengar sangat menusuk.

"Tapi aku bersyukur kau selamat dan sehat sehat saja.. Karena selama 6 tahun ini, kami terus mencoba bertahan hidup bagaikan hidup kami ada di ujung tombak… Kami bisa mati kapan saja selama 6 tahun terakhir ini.."

Ulquiorra menghentikan perkataannya sejenak lalu memejamkan matanya ketika melihat Rossweisse yang terlihat sedih dan hanya diam saja disana sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Kami mencarimu selama 6 tahun ini…"

"Dan aku yakin kau juga pasti tahu 6 tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat hanya untuk mencari seseorang. Kami hampir mati berkali kali ketika mengunjungi rumah pelelangan budak untuk mencarimu.. Dan aku bersyukur karenanya… Karena kau bersama Uchiha, kau tidak merasakan apa yang kami alami.."

"A-Aku tidak pernah meminta kalian mencariku!" kata Rossweisse memalingkan pandangannya dari Ulquiorra dengan air mata yang menetes.

Ulquiorra membuka matanya lebar lebar terkejut meski wajahnya masih sama datarnya dengan sebelumnya.

"Aku mengerti…" jawabnya datar sambil terpejam.

"Kalau begitu, akan kucoba mengatakan pada Naruto dan Ultear bahwa kami tidak perlu mengajakmu kembali karena kau sudah bahagia dengan keluarga barumu.."

Dan dengan kalimat itu, dia mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Rossweisse disana. Dia berjalan melewati Rossweisse yang masih tak mau memandangnya sedikit pun.

"Sekali lagi… saya mohon maaf, Uchiha-sama.."

Ucapnya ketika melewati Rossweisse lalu berjalan semakin cepat meninggalkan gadis itu disana.

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

Ruangan kelas 1-C

Ulquiorra yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan kelas lalu duduk di kursinya sudah disambut oleh gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan mata merah yang duduk di bangku yang ada di sebelahnya. Gadis itu terlihat penasaran kenapa Ulquiorra baru saja datang disaat jam pelajaran pertama akan berlangsung. Memang tadi dia dan Naruto meninggalkannya, tapi alasan itu tidak pantas dijadikan alasan kenapa dia baru datang bukan?

"Kau darimana saja? Kenapa lama sekali? Apa kau ada urusan?" tanya Ultear dengan nada dingin.

"Bisa kau beri pertanyaanmu kepadaku satu satu? Aku baru saja datang dan mendapat sebuah kenyataan mengejutkan kau tahu?"

Ucap laki laki ini dengan nada datar sama seperti ekspresinya. Dan setelah dia duduk di kursinya Ultear melanjutkan obrolannya dengan Ulquiorra.

"Kau sudah dengar? Saudari Uchiha itu akan ditempatkan di kelas kita… Kukira tadinya dia akan satu kelas dengan kakaknya tapi ternyata dia akan berada satu kelas bersama kita. Dia bisa menjadi saingan bila mengingat asal usulnya dari Uchiha.." ucap Ultear masih dengan nada dingin yang sama.

Ulquiorra yang mendengar perkataan Ultear hanya terlihat melirik ke arah gadis itu kemudian kembali menatap ke depan. Dengan tatapan datar, Ulquiorra terlihat seperti menunggu sesuatu. Dan ketika pelajaran dimulai, Penemue-sensei yang baru saja datang sambil membawa buku bukunya. Guru wanita ini terlihat diikuti oleh seorang gadis dari belakangnya.

"Sebelum pelajaran pertama dimulai, kalian semua pasti sudah mendengar bahwa salah satu anggota keluarga Uchiha akan mulai belajar di Akademi ini, bukan?"

Pertanyaan Penemue-sensei hanya dijawab anggukan oleh murid murid lainnya. Mereka semua terlihat tidak sabar dengan kelanjutan kalimat Penemue-sensei.

"Hari ini dia sudah mulai belajar disini.. Dan kebetulan dia ditempatkan di kelas ini… Uchiha-san, kau bisa masuk dan memperkenalkan dirimu kepada teman temanmu yang lain,"

Ucap Penemue-sensei menoleh ke arah pintu masuk. Dan tak lama kemudian, masuklah seorang gadis bersurai perak panjang yang membuat seluruh murid yang ada di dalam kelas terpesona olehnya. Tapi tidak bagi Ultear.. Dia membuka matanya lebar lebar melihat sosok yang datang ke kelasnya…

Ultear menoleh ke arah Ulquiorra yang hanya menatap datar kepada gadis pindahan itu.

'Ulquiorra..'

Kemudian Ultear yang sadar dari sikap Ulquiorra kembali menatap gadis pindahan itu dengan ekspresi terkejut yang masih sama. Gadis itu membalas tatapannya lalu tersenyum kepada Ultear.

"Namaku Uchiha Rossweisse.. Dan mulai hari ini aku akan belajar di Akademi ini sebagai murid Akademi Aincrad, tolong jangan sungkan kepadaku dan aku harap kita semua bisa berteman dengan baik.."

Kata Rossweisse memperkenalkan dirinya dengan senyum yang mempesona seisi kelas. Namun dari keseluruhan murid yang ada disana.. hanya ada dua murid yang tak terlihat senang seperti murid lainnya. Terutama untuk Ultear…

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

Arena Latihan 4

Saat ini murid murid kelas 1-A Akademi Aincrad tengah berada dalam pelajaran praktisi penggunaan sihir di arena latihan 4 bersama dengan sensei pembimbing mereka yaitu Azazel-sensei. Dikenal sebagai salah pemimpin sekte Grigori, dia dikhususkan untuk mengajari murid murid Akademi ini di pelajaran praktek secara langsung. Tak hanya itu, dia juga merupakan pemilik Akademi Aincrad ini yang sebenarnya memiliki nama asli Akademi Grigori. Hanya saja karena Akademi ini berdiri di tanah Kerajaan Aincrad.. nama Akademi ini berubah seiring berjalannya waktu. Sekte Grigori merupakan sekte yang besar dan memiliki daya tempur setara satu Kerajaan dan saat ini mereka telah beraliansi dengan Kerajaan Aincrad karena suatu alasan. Dan akhirnya dia bekerja sama dengan Kerajaan untuk melatih penyihir penyihir baik dari Grigori maupun pihak Kerajaan disini.

Terlihat disana, Sasuke sedang dikelilingi oleh gadis gadis yang meminta saran dan meminta tolong untuk mengajari mereka sihir yang sedang diajarkan oleh Azazel tadi.

Sedangkan Naruto yang berada di pojok lapangan tengah berdiri bersandaran di dinding bangku penonton sambil memejamkan matanya sebelum akhirnya seorang gadis menghampirinya.

"Kau tidak ingin menunjukkan kemampuanmu di depan yang lainnya?"

Naruto membuka matanya menoleh ke samping kanannya menemukan gadis berambut putih panjang tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak, aku memang menjaga peringkatku agar selalu berada di nomer satu tapi aku tidak tertarik untuk pamer di hadapan mereka… Aku sudah mendapat banyak perhatian karena berhasil mengungguli seorang pangeran Uchiha, tuan putri Otsutsuki dan tuan putri Senju… Aku tidak ingin menarik perhatian lebih banyak lagi, perhatian sebanyak itu hanya akan menganggu konsentrasiku, Otsutsuki Kaguya-sama.."

"Tidak perlu memanggilku seperti itu.. Kau terlalu kaku, Naruto-san.."

"Uhm.. Baiklah kalau begitu… Otsutsuki-san,"

Kaguya yang mendengarnya hanya membuang nafas pasrah kemudian kembali menatap pemuda berambut pirang yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Sejak dulu aku bingung… jika aku boleh tahu kenapa kau tidak memiliki nama marga di belakang nama mu, Naruto-san?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Kaguya sekilas kemudian kembali memalingkan pandangannya ke depan. "Karena aku memang tidak memilikinya…"

Kaguya yang mengerutkan keningnya kembali bertanya, "Apa maksudnya?"

"Aku tidak memiliki keluarga.. Sejak kecil aku dan kedua temanku yaitu Ulquiorra dan Ultear adalah yatim piatu yang tinggal di sebuah panti.."

"Ah, maafkan aku sudah lancang menanyakanmu masa lalumu.."

Kata Kaguya sambil menundukkan kepalanya meminta maaf. "Kau tidak perlu sampai menundukkan kepala, Otsutsuki-san.. Itu akan menarik perhatian bila aku membuat seorang putri Otsutsuki menundukkan kepalanya padaku.."

Naruto memang mengatakan itu dengan mulutnya tapi sesungguhnya di dalam hatinya dia berucap, 'Maaf darimu takkan pernah cukup, Otsutsuki.. Maaf mu tidak bisa mengembalikan hari hari itu lagi.. hari hari dimana kami bertiga masih bersama 'Bunda' dan Rossweisse..'

Naruto menatap tajam dan dingin ke arah Kaguya yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. Kemudian dia kembali menoleh ke depan melihat murid murid lainnya yang masih mencoba sihir yang baru saja diajarkan oleh Azazel-sensei. Kaguya yang sudah mengangkat kepalanya masih menatap Naruto dengan wajah yang mengasihani.

"Aku tidak ingin kau kasihani, Otsutsuki-san.. Jadi berhentilah menatapku seperti itu," kata Naruto tanpa menoleh ke arah Kaguya namun dia benar benar sadar dengan tatapan Kaguya yang terlihat mengasihani dirinya.

Kaguya terkejut mendengarnya, dia segera memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain begitu mendengar ucapan Naruto. Naruto melirik ke arah Kaguya kemudian melangkah meninggalkan gadis itu disana. Dia berjalan menuju ke salah satu sudut arena latihan. Disana dia membentuk sebuah lingkaran sihir tepat di bawah kakinya lalu dengan sekali percobaan dia mengucapkannya.

"[Basic Defense, Invisible Shield]"

VUUUUUNNNNGGG

Sebuah kilatan cahaya dari pijakan Naruto menciptakan sebuah zona pertahanan yang melindungi dirinya. Kemudian Naruto menoleh ke arah Kaguya yang tak jauh dari sana. Kaguya yang merasa dirinya ditatap oleh Naruto hanya mengedipkan matanya bingung.

"Otsutsuki-san.. Bisa kau serang aku dengan sihir yang kau miliki?" tanya Naruto kepada Kaguya. Secara tidak langsung sebenarnya Naruto menarik perhatian murid murid lainnya dengan meminta Kaguya untuk menyerangnya. Karena sudah jelas bahwa kualitas serangan sihir Kaguya berbeda dengan siswa lainnya meski hanya sebatas serangan sihir dasar yang dikeluarkannya.

"Baiklah.." jawab Kaguya mengangguk paham.

Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya ke depan dengan posisi telapak tangan menghadap ke arah Naruto dengan perisai tak terlihatnya.

"[Basic Spell, Magical Cannon]"

VUUUUUNGGG BLAAARRR

Kaguya baru saja melepaskan meriam sihir miliknya yang merupakan sihir tipe mantra dasar yang kebanyakan murid Akademi sudah mengenal sihir sihir jenis ini. Meriam sihir itu menghantam kuat pelindung tidak terlihat milik Naruto dan hasilnya pelindung milik Naruto berhasil bertahan dari serangan Kaguya.

Murid lainnya yang mendengar bunyi ledakan segera menoleh ke arah Naruto yang berhasil mewujudkan sihir yang baru saja diajarkan oleh Azazel-sensei.

"Dia hebat.."

"Naruto-san ya..?"

"Seperti yang diduga dari murid nomer satu di angkatan.."

Naruto menghela nafas disana lalu melepas segel lingkaran sihirnya. Pelindung tidak terlihat itu segera di nonaktifkan olehnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kaguya menghampiri Naruto.

"Kelihatannya aku salah memintamu untuk menyerangku, Otsutsuki-san.." kata Naruto sambil melihat ke sekitarnya yang penuh dengan murid murid yang sekelas dengannya.

Kaguya hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Naruto kemudian berjalan menghampiri Azazel yang sedang duduk santai di bangku penonton. Dia terlihat tertidur namun sebenarnya sejak tadi dia mengamati murid muridnya saat mempraktekkan sihir yang baru saja dia ajarkan.

"Sensei… Bisa aku bertanya kepadamu suatu hal?"

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan kepadaku, Naruto?" tanya Azazel membuka sebelah matanya.

Naruto menoleh ke belakang memastikan tak ada yang mendengar percakapan mereka berdua sekarang ini. "Kenapa kau mau tunduk di bawah Kerajaan Aincrad?"

Azazel tampak sedikit terkejut dengan Naruto yang tiba tiba saja menanyakan hal semacam itu. "Kenapa tiba tiba kau menanyakan hal itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu saja.. Kenapa sekte Grigori yang benar benar dihormati di dunia sihir mau tunduk di bawah Kerajaan Aincrad?"

Azazel menghela nafas malas karena pertanyaan Naruto yang membuat kepalanya pusing. "Sejujurnya aku tidak harus menjawabnya tapi asal kau tahu saja.. Kami tak pernah tunduk dari Aincrad, Grigori adalah sebuah sekte yang kehilangan wilayah disaat perang lagipula Grigori bukanlah sebuah negara.. Oleh karena itu kami membentuk aliansi dengan Kerajaan Aincrad di akhir perang meski sejujurnya syarat yang mereka ajukan cukup sulit. Salah satunya mengubah nama Akademi ini menjadi Akademi Aincrad,"

"Lalu kenapa sensei tak membuat saja Kerajaan sendiri?"

Naruto mengira semuanya akan mudah bila mereka membuat sebuah Kerajaan sendiri. Namun pada dasarnya bukan mau atau tidaknya mereka membuat sebuah Kerajaan meski kekuatan tempur mereka setara dengan satu Kerajaan.

"Hah… Kau kira mudah membuat sebuah Kerajaan..? Kami membutuhkan banyak dana besar serta wilayah terlebih populasi Grigori tidak sebanyak itu sampai bisa membuat sebuah Kerajaan,"

Kata Azazel menjawab pertanyaan Naruto barusan. Pemuda pirang itu terlihat berpikir ketika dia telah mendapatkan jawaban dari Azazel. Naruto mengambil kesimpulan dari perkataan Azazel barusan. "Itu artinya kalian memiliki penyihir penyihir kelas atas bukan? Oleh karena itu, kalian bisa mengimbangi sebuah Kerajaan meski kalah jumlah…"

Naruto tersenyum ketika membeberkan kesimpulannya kepada Azazel. Dia telah berhasil mengorek semua info yang ingin diketahuinya mengenai Grigori setidaknya untuk saat ini. Namun ada hal lain yang ingin dia tanyakan lagi terutama mengenai anggota anggota muda Grigori yang seharusnya belajar sihir di Akademi ini. Jika benar, seharusnya paling tidak ada satu atau dua di angkatannya yang merupakan anggota Grigori namun dia tidak pernah mendengar satu nama pun di angkatannya. Dan itu adalah hal yang aneh.

"Siapa anggota Grigori yang satu angkatan denganku?"

Azazel-sensei menatap Naruto cukup lama sebelum akhirnya dia kembali memejamkan matanya tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri memikirkan siapa sebenarnya bocah yang berdiri di hadapannya. Naruto hanya menatap Azazel dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Sejujurnya tidak ada yang mencolok dari Grigori di angkatanmu… Kekuatan terbesar kami di generasi muda hanya Tobio…, kami sebenarnya sudah membujuk Dulio, Sara dan Koyuki untuk bergabung ke dalam Grigori dari dulu tapi sampai sekarang mereka belum memiliki keputusan atas tawaran kami.."

Mendengar nama Tobio, Naruto langsung teringat dengan seorang senpai tahun kedua yang menjadi salah satu murid unggulan di Akademi pemilik salah satu senjata purbakala atau artefak kuno Longinus yaitu Canis Lykaon. Sedangkan tiga nama lainnya.. yaitu Dulio, Sara dan Koyuki.. mereka merupakan Dewan Siswa saat ini dan dikatakan sebagai yang terkuat sepanjang sejarah. Jujur saja Naruto baru tahu bahwa ketiga orang itu tak memiliki keterlibatan dengan politik Kerajaan hingga Grigori mampu atau berani memberi tawaran kepada mereka untuk bergabung.

"Hmm… Benar juga, Bagaimana kalau kau dan kedua temanmu itu bergabung dengan Grigori?" tanya Azazel seketika itu juga.

Naruto yang tiba tiba saja mendapat tawaran itu langsung menoleh kaget ke arah Azazel yang tersenyum menantang kepadanya.

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

Ruang Kelas 1 C

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Ulquiorra dan Ultear tak sedikit pun mendengarkan pelajaran. Mereka saling bercerita menggunakan sihir semacam berbicara lewat pikiran yang dimiliki oleh Ultear khusus untuk dirinya, Naruto dan Ulquiorra. Secara garis besar dia telah menerima penjelasan dari Ulquiorra dan mengenai obrolan Ulquiorra dengan Rossweisse saat di koridor sekolah. Dan jujur saja, Ultear sedikit menaruh perasaan kecewa mendengar cerita Ulquiorra. Kini Ultear memiliki kesempatan langsung untuk bertanya kepada Rossweisse perihal dirinya karena saat ini jam istirahat sudah berlangsung.

Tampak di mejanya, Rossweise menjadi pusat perhatian seisi kelasnya. Tak hanya berasal dari kelasnya saja namun terlihat juga beberapa murid dari kelas lain yang tengah mengamati Rossweisse di pintu masuk ruangan kelas.

"Belum ada satu hari dia masuk ke Akademi ini dan dia sudah memiliki banyak penggemar.." kata Ulquiorra datar.

"Jangan pikirkan hal tidak penting… Kita harus memikirkan bagaimana nanti kita menghadapi Naruto ketika dia tahu orang yang selama ini kita cari tiba tiba muncul sebagai seorang bangsawan Uchiha,"

Dan setelah beberapa menit berlalu, mereka berdua hanya bisa mengamati Rossweisse dari mejanya. Tampaknya Rossweisse juga berniat pergi keluar ruangan.. Tadi pagi dia sudah berjanji dengan Sasuke akan bertemu di cafeteria saat istirahat namun mengingat ada hal yang tak terduga, dia harus mengurus hal itu terlebih dahulu. Dia menoleh ke arah Ultear dan Ulquiorra, mereka berdua pun membalas tatapan Rossweisse dengan ekspresi serius. Kemudian Rossweisse yang masih dikelilingi murid murid lainnya segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju Ultear dan Ulquiorra yang ada di bangku bagian belakang.

"Aku yakin kita bertiga memiliki urusan yang harus di selesaikan.." kata Rossweisse tersenyum sendu ke arah Ultear. Ultear hanya membalas senyuman itu dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa diungkapkan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencari tempat yang sepi untuk membicarakannya?"

Ajak Rossweisse kepada kedua teman masa kecilnya itu. Ultear menoleh ke sekelilingnya sama seperti Ulquiorra yang juga merasa rishi dengan perhatian yang jatuh kepada mereka sekarang. Murid murid lain yang tidak tahu menahu hubungan mereka bertiga terlihat mulai membuat obrolan obrolan aneh disana.

"Hei, ada urusan apa Rossweisse-san dengan dua orang unggulan di kelas kita?"

"Woah, aku yakin mereka pasti akan membahas hal hal hebat mengingat siapa mereka di Akademi ini!"

"Kita tidak selevel dengan mereka.."

Rossweisse, Ultear dan Ulquiorra akhirnya berjalan keluar kelas melewati orang orang yang penasaran dengan Rossweisse disana. Selama perjalanan menuju ke tempat yang diinginkan Ultear dan Ulquiorra untuk bicara, orang orang di sekitar mereka tampak memandangi Rossweisse terpesona. Apalagi sekarang dia bersama dengan Ultear.. kedua gadis ini sangat menarik perhatian orang orang di sekitarnya. Dan jelas sekali bahwa hal itu mengganggu Ulquiorra yang berjalan di belakang kedua gadis itu.

"Kenapa aku harus terlibat lagi..?"

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

Di sebuah tempat sepi yang ada di salah satu sudut di Akademi ini. Tak ada siapapun disana selain mereka bertiga sekarang. Kali ini mereka bertiga benar benar bisa membicarakan semuanya sekarang. Ultear terlihat bersandar di pohon sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada sedangkan Ulquiorra hanya berdiri diam di tempatnya mengamati tingkah laku kedua gadis yang sudah enam tahun tak bertemu itu. Rossweisse yang pertama kali membuka pembicaraan…

"Lama tidak bertemu, Ultear…" kata Rossweisse.

Rossweisse menangis disana sambil memeluk Ultear melepaskan rindunya kepada gadis seumurannya yang merupakan teman masa kecilnya. Ultear yang mendapat pelukan hangat dari Rossweisse hanya bisa terdiam memasang ekspresi sedih sambil membalas pelukan gadis itu. "Ah, lama tidak berjumpa.. Rossweisse.."

"Aku sudah mendengar penjelasan dari Ulquiorra, tapi aku masih ingin menanyakan kebenarannya padamu.."

Ultear melepas paksa pelukan dari Rossweisse lalu memegang bahu gadis itu. Rossweisse mengusap air matanya yang jatuh kemudian menatap Ultear yang sudah menyiapkan banyak pertanyaan.

"…Selama enam tahun ini, apakah kau benar benar sudah bahagia?"

Rossweisse hanya terdiam ketika Ultear menanyakan itu kepadanya.

"Apa benar kau tidak pernah menginginkan kami untuk mencarimu..?"

Sekali lagi Rossweisse hanya terdiam mendengarkannya. Pada akhirnya setelah mendengar semua keterangan tidak langsung dari Rossweisse, Ultear paham apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ultear berjalan melewati Rossweisse dan berdiri membelakanginya. Sedangkan Ulquiorra di tempatnya berdiri hanya melihat Ultear dengan tatapan datar lalu sedetik kemudian dia tertunduk sambil memejamkan matanya pasrah.

"Biar aku yang akan mengurus Naruto…"

Kata Ultear tanpa menoleh ke arah Rossweisse. Di tempatnya berdiri, Rossweisse hanya tertunduk sedih sambil mengucapkan kata "maaf".

"Jangan katakan maaf.. Kau sekarang adalah Uchiha bukan..?"

Selanjutnya Ulquiorra terlihat serius melanjutkan apa yang akan dikatakan Ultear. Dia tahu kondisi gadis berambut hitam panjang yang kini berdiri membelakanginya dan Rossweisse itu. Meski tak menoleh ke arah mereka sekarang dan tak melihat langsung wajah gadis itu secara langsung… Ulquiorra tahu bahwa Ultear hanya menyembunyikan air matanya yang jatuh dengan berdiri membelakangi mereka.

"Rossweisse… Kau sekarang adalah seorang Uchiha, seharusnya kami berdua tak mengatakan ini kepadamu tapi ini sudah menjadi pertimbangan kami berdua di belakang Naruto.."

Kata Ulquiorra yang mendapat perhatian langsung dari Rossweisse. Jujur saja gadis bersurai perak itu tidak tahu arah pembicaraan yang akan dibahas oleh Ulquiorra.

"…Karena kau merupakan bagian masa lalu kami.. kau juga harus tahu apa tujuan kami sebenarnya datang ke Ibukota selain belajar lebih mengenai sihir…,"

Ulquiorra menarik nafasnya lalu membuangnya sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"…Kami berniat membalas dendam kepada Aincrad dan membantai seluruh bangsawan yang ada."

TBC

.

.

.

Yo, minna-san.. semuanya.. all of you.. bagaimana kabarnya. Akhirnya saya update Symbol of Revenge di malam minggu yang sunggu panas ini. Hah.. Jika ada yang tanya beberapa karakter yang keluar di chapter ini contohnya Penemue.. kalian baca LN DxD kan? Dia salah satu pimpinan di Grigori sama seperti Azazel, Shemhaza dan Baraqiel. Kalo di LN nya sih di volume berapa entah aku lupa waktu pertama kali keluar. Dia itu lumayan sadist. Semua sensei di Akademi Aincrad nanti gak satupun yang aku ambil dari Naruto, semuanya dari DxD. Kalo nggak salah di volume yang sama juga, aku juga jadi tahu kalo Baraqiel itu ternyata masokis… sungguh mengejutkan. Gak kebayang aja coba tiap malem waktu ibunya Akeno masih hidup, mereka berdua, ibunya Akeno sama Baraqiel maen BSDM an, cambuk cambukan dll.. wkwkwkwk.

Di chap berikut berikutnya nanti, bocoran aja.. kemungkinan besar trio sompret (Naruto, Ultear, Ulquiorra) dan Rossweisse bakal saling musuhan dan saling benci. Yah ini termasuk konflik. Trus masalah jumlah Kerajaan… Kemungkinan totalnya ada 4-6.. di benua ini termasuk Aincrad sama Silver. Di bagian benua lain, masih rahasia.. jadi jangan berharap fic ini bakal cepet selesai.. karena musuh musuh lainnya belum pada keluar. Terakhir, klo ada yang bahas sifat Ulquiorra yang ada di chap 2 akhir sekarang berubah lagi jadi dingin dan datar di chap 3.. Itu memang kepribadiannya yang aku buat khusus.

Sekian dari author gaje ini, jangan lupa tinggalkan review!


	4. Chapter 4

**SYMBOL OF REVENGE**

 **Chapter#4**

 **KAU YANG SEKARANG**

Rate: T

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto], High School DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Action, Romance, Drama, Martial Art

Warning: Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Pairing: ?

Summary:

Penyelamat? Pahlawan? Ksatria? Tidak… Aku tidak tertarik menjadi sesuatu semacam itu… Hanya dendam.. Dendam yang kubawa sejak perang besar antara Kerajaan Kerajaan besar.. Perang yang menghancurkan kebahagiaanku… Dendam ini berubah menjadi sumber kekuatan.. Dan dengan kekuatan ini, akan kutuliskan namaku di kepala para Raja itu.. diriku sebagai symbol pembalasan dendam..

Don't Like Don't Read

 _Ide ini muncul setelah author mendengarkan lagu opening No Game No Life.. Entah kenapa.. Padahal gak ada hubungannya sama cerita ini.._

 **Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"…Kami berniat membalas dendam kepada Aincrad dan membantai seluruh bangsawan yang ada."

Rossweisse menyipitkan matanya menatap Ulquiorra dengan ekspresi rumit. Barusan mereka mengatakan sebuah balas dendam..

"B-Balas dendam apa maksud kalian..?" tanyanya memastikan sekali lagi apa yang dikatakan oleh Ulquiorra barusan.

"Tentu saja balas dendam atas kematian 'Bunda', saudara saudara kita yang lain serta nyawa para penduduk desa.." jawab Ultear tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Rossweisse.

Rossweisse justru semakin tidak mengerti apa maksud mereka berdua serta tujuannya. Dia menoleh ke arah Ultear yang masih membelakanginya lalu meminta penjelasan…

"Orang orang yang membunuh 'Bunda' sudah mati di tangan pengawal Uchiha yang dulu menyelamatkanku dan membawaku ke kediaman Uchiha!"

Ultear yang mendengar perkataan Rossweisse justru mengerutkan keningnya sambil membatin. 'Tak bisa kupercaya ini Rossweisse… Kau diselamatkan mereka dari tangan para prajurit Kerajaan Silver dan setelah itu kau bahkan sama sekali tak ada niat mencari kami!?'

"Mereka sudah mati.. Jadi kenapa kalian mau membalas dendam!? Terlebih kenapa para bangsawan yang menjadi sasaran balas dendam kalian!?"

Pada akhirnya Ulquiorra lagi yang menjawab dengan nada datarnya. "Tapi, jika para bangsawan itu tidak mendukung terjadinya perang dengan Silver, mungkin 'Bunda' masih hidup.."

Rossweisse terkejut mendengarnya terlebih ketika mendapat lirikan tajam dari Ulquiorra.

"Kau tidak mengerti dasar keinginan balas dendam kami… Para bangsawan Aincrad lah serta keluarga Kerajaan yang memicu terjadinya perang dengan Kerajaan Silver dan seenaknya menggunakan desa kita sebagai zona peperangan.."

Rossweisse kembali menunduk dengan ekspresi sedih yang terpasang di wajahnya. Dia menggenggam tangan kirinya dengan tangan kanan. "Apakah harus kalian balas dendam? Itu hanya dendam tak berarti.. Para bangsawan tak ada hubungannya dengan ini.. mereka tidak membunuh 'Bunda'!"

Ultear yang mendengarnya langsung membuka matanya lebar dan membalikkan tubuhnya menatap tajam penuh amarah kepada Rossweisse. Baru saja tangan Ultear akan menampar Rossweisse namun Ulquiorra sudah menahan Ultear agar tak bertindak lebih jauh.

"Lepaskan aku, Ulquiorra! Dia harus disadarkan!" kata Ultear marah.

Rossweisse hanya terkejut sambil melangkah mundur ketakutan. Ulquiorra yang memperhatikan itu segera menoleh ke arah Rossweisse.

"Rossweisse.. kau bisa berkata seperti itu karena kau tak tahu apa yang kami alami, apa kau pernah memikirkan kami? Bagaimana keadaan kami? Atau apa mungkin kau mengira kami sudah mati selama ini..?" tanya Ulquiorra dengan nada datar namun terasa begitu tajam di telinga Rossweisse.

Rossweisse hanya terdiam di tempatnya sambil memasang ekspresi sedih.

"Kau tidak mengerti sama sekali yang kami alami, kepahitan hidup serta hari hari agar bisa lolos dari kematian… Kami sudah mengalami dan terbiasa dengan itu semua… dan kau tidak akan pernah mengerti."

Rossweisse semakin menundukkan kepalanya mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut seorang Ulquiorra meski masih dengan nada datar yang sama.

"Penyebabnya adalah karena kau merasa dirimu sekarang adalah seorang bangsawan.."

Rossweisse terkejut mendengarnya..

"Kau merasa sekarang derajatmu lebih tinggi… Dunia mengatur ulang takdirmu, dan kau pasti merasa kau pantas mendapatkan posisi barumu itu.." ujar Ulquiorra masih menatap datar Rossweisse dan menahan tangan Ultear.

Rossweisse membuka matanya lalu mengerutkan keningnya dengan ekspresi tidak setuju. "Tidak! Aku tidak pernah merasa seperti itu.. Kau sa-

"Ya! Kau seperti itu.." kata Ulquiorra memotong kalimat Rossweisse yang belum diselesaikannya.

"Kau hanya tak menyadarinya…, akuilah.. bahwa itulah dirimu yang sekarang! Tatapanmu sejak awal kita bertemu setelah sekian lama sudah mengatakannya, Rossweisse."

Kali ini Ulquiorra mengerutkan keningnya sedikit memberikan ekspresi kepada wajahnya yang terlihat dingin dan datar. Sedangkan Rossweisse.. dia hanya memasang ekspresi tidak mengerti.

"Tatapan mata itu… Jika orang lain yang melihatnya, mereka akan mengatakan bahwa tak ada yang berbeda dengan tatapan mata orang orang biasa.."

Ulquiorra melepas tangan Ultear karena tampaknya gadis berambut hitam panjang itu sudah kembali tenang. Dia terlihat menundukkan kepalanya tak lama kemudian.

"…Tapi bagi kami,… kami yang sudah hidup selama ini sambil berjuang keluar dari kematian berkali kali pasti sudah paham..." kata Ulquiorra menatap tajam mata Rossweisse yang sekarang tengah memasang ekspresi sedih tak berani menatap Ulquiorra.

"…Jauh di dalam sana… pandangan yang berbeda seolah mengatakan kalau dirimu itu berbeda dari orang lain, sejujurnya aku bisa mengatakan hal hal lainnya tentang kau yang sekarang… tapi aku sudah muak membahasnya,"

Sejak awal hingga sekarang, nada datarnya masih terdengar sama akan tetapi justru nada yang digunakan Ulquiorra terdengar tajam dan mengintimidasi bagi Rossweisse.

"Terima kenyataan…, Rossweisse. Kaum mu yang sekarang lah yang telah membunuh 'Bunda'."

Seakan tidak mau menerima pendapat Ulquiorra, Rossweisse menggeleng cepat.

"Tetap saja tujuan kalian salah.. Balas dendam itu tak ada artinya, dengan membalas dendam tidak akan membangkitkan 'Bunda'.. Aku yakin 'Bunda' juga tidak ingin kalian menjadi seperti ini!" kata Rossweisse menyanggah semua pendapat yang dikeluarkan Ulquiorra. Mendengarnya, Ulquiorra segera kembali menoleh pelan ke arah Rossweisse.

"Lalu kami harus apa?"

"Kalian hanya harus melupakannya dan jalani hidup kalian yang baru di kota ini…"

Ulquiorra tersenyum geli mendengarnya, dia menatap Rossweisse dengan ekspresi yang sarkastik. "Melupakan kau bilang? Rossweisse.. kali ini kau benar benar membuatku muak.." lanjutnya dengan nada datar.

"Kau kira melupakan semua penderitaan kami selama beberapa tahun belakangan untuk balas dendam akan semudah memecahkan telur…?"

Rossweisse kembali terdiam oleh ucapan Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra kali ini menunjukkan senyum geli melihat ekspresi Rossweisse. Lalu dia membuka seragamnya perlahan hingga akhirnya dia bertelanjang dada menampakkan dada bidangnya serta semua bekas luka yang ada di tubuhnya.

"!" Rossweisse yang melihat semua bekas luka Ulquiorra hanya bisa membulatkan mata terkejut tak percaya. Bekas tebasan pedang, bekas luka bakar, bekas cambukan bahkan beberapa bagian lukanya sama sekali tidak normal atau terlihat aneh.

"Kau hanya merasakan penderitaan sesaat ketika 'Bunda' meninggal.. Kau hanya diculik beberapa jam sebelum akhirnya Uchiha menyelamatkanmu, bahkan kau belum sempat menjadi budak… Sedangkan kami… kami berulang kali hampir menjadi budak hanya karena kami pergi ke tempat penjualan budak untuk mencarimu lalu kami nyaris tertangkap dan tewas di tempat.." kata Ultear melanjutkan perkataan Ulquiorra.

Rossweisse sekarang tertunduk tak dapat berkomentar. Air matanya jatuh seiringan dengan bayangannya ketika membayangkan teman temannya ini mengalami hari hari penuh siksaan, penderitaan dan sangat dekat dengan kematian. Lalu disela sela isakkan tangisnya dia hanya bisa mengatakan "Maaf…"

"Semua hanya demi balas dendam… Jujur saja, aku tak pernah mendapat luka yang membekas seperti mereka berdua karena mereka berdua selalu melindungiku.." kata Ultear menahan air matanya sambil memalingkan pandangannya dari Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra melihat Ultear yang mulai menangis dan dia hanya tertunduk. "Sejujurnya aku malu memperlihatkan luka ini.. karena sebenarnya luka yang diterima Naruto jauh lebih besar dariku," kata Ulquiorra kembali memakai pakaiannya.

"Naruto lah yang selalu menerima semua beban kami.. melindungi kami ketika mendapat ancaman meski dia sendiri tengah dalam keadaan sekarat dan beruntungnya dalam setiap momen, kami selalu selamat…" ujar Ulquirra menatap ke atas memandangi tiga burung yang terbang di langit. Rossweisse menatap Ulquiorra sedangkan sekarang pikirannya ada pada keadaan Naruto.

"Jadi aku berpikir bahwa kami memang ditakdirkan untuk membalas dendam.." kata Ulquiorra menoleh ke arah Rossweisse.

"Karena memang kenyataannya… balas dendam serta Naruto lah yang membuat kami bisa bertahan sampai sekarang.."

Ulquiorra dan Ultear berjalan meninggalkan Rossweisse namun baru beberapa langkah, mereka berhenti.

"Tak peduli siapapun dia… siapapun yang berani menghalangi jalan Naruto atau mengkhianati nya, aku akan membunuh orang tersebut bahkan bila itu kau sekalipun.." kata Ulquiorra sebelum pergi meninggalkan Rossweisse. Rossweisse terkejut disana karena baru pertama kalinya dia melihat Ulquiorra memasang ekspresi yang dingin dan benar benar menakutkan.

"Jadi, kuperingatkan… kali ini kami berdua masih memberimu belas kasihan meski sudah mengkhianati Naruto tapi…, apabila kau melakukan tindakan yang menganggu atau menghalangi kami untuk balas dendam… aku takkan segan segan datang kepadamu untuk mencabut nyawamu," ucap Ulquiorra melangkah pergi dari sana bersama Ultear.

Sepeninggal Ulquiorra dan Ultear, Rossweisse yang berdiri menangis di tempatnya sekarang menjatuhkan dirinya di tanah dengan posisi tubuh bertumpu pada kedua kakinya. "Maaf…" ucapnya tertunduk sambil menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

Di sepanjang lorong Akademi Aincrad

Ulquiorra dan Ultear berjalan cepat menuju ke tempat Naruto berada sekarang. Sejak mereka masuk ke area lorong Akademi dan berjalan menujur ke tempat Naruto, entah kenapa semua murid langsung menjauh begitu melihat mereka berdua.

"Kita harus segera memberitahu Naruto mengenai Rossweisse dan hubungannya dengan Uchiha," kata Ulquiorra memimpin Ultear dengan berjalan di depan.

Ultear hanya terdiam sambil mengikuti langkah Ulquiorra dari belakang. Pandangannya sejak tadi tak pernah tertuju kepada Ulquiorra meski pemuda itu mengajaknya bicara.

"Apa kau mendengarku, Ultear?"

"Uhm.."

Ultear berjalan sambil menggenggam lengan kirinya menggunakan tangan kanan dan pandangannya tak bisa tertuju pada Ulquiorra karena suatu alasan.

"Kita akan menjelaskan pada Naruto… kalau dia bukan lagi Rossweisse yang kita kenal,"

Ultear masih diam..

"Mungkin akan sedikit sulit menjelaskannya kepada Naruto… jadi aku juga minta bantuanmu untuk menjelaskan kepadanya.."

Merasa dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian disana, Ultear menoleh ke arah murid murid lainnya yang menyingkir dari jalan mereka berdua dengan ekspresi ketakutan. Dan sejujurnya tak hanya murid murid lain yang merasakan hawa menakutkan itu karena sebenarnya Ultear lah yang paling dekat dengan asal dari hawa menakutkan itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ulquiorra menoleh sedikit ke belakang.

Ultear memalingkan pandangannya dari Ulquiorra. "Tidak… Hanya saja… Bisakah kau tidak memasang ekspresi dingin menakutkan seperti itu..?"

Pandangan lurus ke depan dan terlihat benar benar berbeda dari Ulquiorra yang biasanya. Tatapan mata dingin dan tajam seakan dirinya siap membunuh apa yang ada di depan matanya…

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

"Bagaimana dengan tawaranku, Naruto?"

Naruto terdiam mendengar tawaran yang diberikan oleh Azazel. Dia terlihat berpikir cukup lama sedangkan Azazel hanya duduk santai di bangku penonton sambil tersenyum menatap Naruto.

"Jika kau bergabung dengan sekte Grigori.. Sudah jelas bahwa kau akan menjadi salah satu tumpuan kekuatan besar Grigori di generasi muda bersama Tobio, tapi jika aku mendapatkanmu otomatis aku akan mendapatkan kedua temanmu juga, bukan?"

Naruto menatap Azazel sejenak.

'Kurasa bergabung dengan Grigori tidaklah buruk… bergabung dan mempelajari semuanya disana sambil mengumpulkan pengikut di luar kegiatan Grigori…' batin Naruto tersenyum jahat.

"Tentu saja, aku sendiri yang akan melatihmu di dalam Grigori… Kau juga memiliki wewenang untuk membentuk kelompokmu sendiri dalam Grigori tapi tentu saja kau harus menerima dan menaati semua perintah Grigori,"

Tawaran Azazel barusan terdengar semakin bagus di telinga Naruto sekarang. Dia kembali menatap Azazel dengan senyuman tipis.

"Kurasa tidak usah berpikir lebih lama lagi… Aku menerima tawaran itu, Azazel-sensei.."

"Fufufu.. Kau cepat mengambil keputusan ya? Kalau begitu, datanglah ke markas Grigori setelah pelajaran selesai, aku akan memperkenalkanmu dengan markas pusat,"

"Aku mengerti…"

Sebenarnya Naruto juga tidak perlu repot repot datang karena dia sudah mengenal hampir semua petinggi Grigori karena sebagian besar mereka merupakan guru yang mengajar di Akademi ini.

'Kurasa tak masalah bila kami tetap datang kesana… sebagai formalitas saja..'

"Naruto-kun.. bisakah kau ajari kami cara menggunakan sihir pertahanan dasar tadi..?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah datangnya suara yang memanggilnya di arena latihan dan disana sudah terdapat beberapa gadis serta laki laki yang satu kelas dengannya memintanya untuk mengajari mereka cara menggunakan sihir pertahanan dasar yang diajarkan Azazel.

"Sepertinya kau cukup populer ya, Naruto…" kata Azazel.

Naruto menghela nafas dengan ekspresi datar. "Jangan sensei kira aku akan senang berada dalam situasi seperti ini… Mengajari mereka semua itu hanya akan membuang waktuku.."

Azazel menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Jadi..?"

Naruto kembali melihat ke arah teman teman sekelasnya. "Tapi mau bagaimana lagi.. Jika aku sudah berada dalam situasi seperti ini, aku tidak bisa menolaknya… karena dengan menolaknya hanya akan membuat diriku di cap sebagai anti sosial, sombong dan lain lain. Itu lebih menarik perhatian disbanding menjadi siswa biasa apalagi jika melihat nilaiku di Akademi benar benar mencolok… Seorang yang jenius tapi anti sosial akan lebih terlihat keberadaannya dibanding murid biasa.."

"Lalu kenapa tak kau turunkan saja nilai nilaimu itu disini?"

Naruto melirik Azazel sejenak sebelum akhirnya matanya kembali tertuju pada teman teman sekelasnya. 'Jangan bercanda.. aku ingin memberi tamparan keras pada bangsawan itu bahwa kenyataannya orang biasa lebih berharga disbanding keturunan bangsawan..' batinnya.

"Mungkin aku hanya ingin selalu nomer satu.." kata Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Azazel barusan kemudian berjalan pergi menuju teman teman sekelasnya. Azazel yang memperhatikan punggung Naruto dari belakang memberikan tatapan datar yang tajam.

"Benar benar bocah yang menarik dan aneh…"

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

"Aku tidak sabar untuk memulai persaingan dengan mereka.." kata laki laki berambut putih yang sedang duduk di bangku penonton bagian paling belakang dekat pintu keluar.

Bersama dengan laki laki itu, laki laki lain berambut panjang tengah bersandar di dinding dan menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Rasanya masuk ke Akademi ini di awal semester baru tidak buruk juga… Aku bisa langsung tahu siapa siapa saja yang pantas dijadikan lawan jika meneliti dari hasil ujian tertulis dan ujian praktik semester lalu.."

Laki laki berambut panjang membuka matanya menatap laki laki berambut putih yang merupakan rekannya.

"Menurutmu siapa yang lebih kuat di antara Uchiha dan Kaguya-neesama, Neji?"

"Hmm…? Kukira tadinya kau sudah pernah melihat mereka berduel di Istana.." jawabnya dengan nada datar.

Laki laki berambut putih itu menoleh ke arah Neji dengan senyuman tipis di wajahnya.

"Sayangnya meski sering bertemu.. tapi baik Kaguya-neesama dan Sasuke belum pernah bertarung satu sama lain,"

Neji melirik ke arah orang itu penasaran.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu sendiri… Toneri? Apa kau dan Kaguya sudah pernah bertarung?"

Laki laki yang dipanggil Toneri itu hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Neji lalu kembali menatap arena latihan seakan dia tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan barusan.

"…Ya, aku sudah pernah melawannya dulu.." jawabnya menatap ke arah kakak sepupunya sendiri yang berada di arena latihan sekarang.

"Hasilnya..?"

"Hmm.. Jangan bahas hasilnya…" jawabnya tersenyum lebar pada Neji. Neji hanya menatap bosan pada laki laki itu.

Sesaat kemudian ekspresi Toneri berubah jadi sedingin es. "Yang pasti di pertemuan kami berikutnya… hasilnya akan berbeda,"

Dia kembali menatap tajam Kaguya yang berada di arena latihan. Sedangkan Neji hanya terdiam di tempatnya dengan posisi yang masih belum berubah.

"Di hari pertamaku di Akademi ini… tujuan pertamaku sudah kubuat… Aku akan membawa kelas B menjadi yang terbaik di atas keempat kelas lainnya.." ucapnya tajam dan penuh ambisi. Dan Neji yang berada di belakangnya juga siap mewujudkan hal itu menjadi kenyataan.

"Tapi tak pernah kusangka kau akan berada di peringkat enam pada ujian semester lalu.. dalam ujian, nilaimu kalah dari 3 orang gadis kan?" tanya Toneri dengan wajah mengejek Neji. Tentu saja urat urat di kepala Neji langsung muncul seketika.

"M-Memang benar peringkatku kalah dari 3 orang gadis, tapi aku sendiri yakin bisa mengalahkan mereka jika bertemu di arena.."

Toneri kembali menoleh ke arah Kaguya yang ada di arena latihan. "Kaguya-neesama dan Kyuubi ya? Lalu siapa gadis yang satu lagi..?"

"D-Dia berasal dari kelas C.."

"Heh~… Kelas C ya? Aku kira hanya kelas A saja yang perlu kita kalahkan,"

Setelah itu, Neji kembali tenang setelah sebelumnya Toneri hampir memancing amarahnya.

"Ngomong ngomong… Bukannya ini jam istirahat? Tapi kenapa pelajaran praktik kelas A belum selesai juga?" tanyanya kembali menatap murid murid kelas A yang sedang berlatih di arena latihan. Beberapa saat kemudian pandangannya teralihkan kepada seorang sensei yang duduk di bangku penonton sambil melihat murid murid kelas A yang sedang berlatih.

"Heh~.. Azazel-sensei, kah?"

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

Di depan salah satu papan pengumuman Akademi

Ulquiorra dan Ultear sedang membaca nama nama murid yang baru masuk di awal semester ini atau disingkat saja murid pindahan. Mereka kira pada awalnya hanya Rossweisse yang merupakan murid pindahan atau murid baru namun ternyata ada lebih dari sekedar Rossweisse.. terlebih nama nama yang ada disana membuat Ulquiorra dan Ultear sedikit waspada.

Mereka memeriksa nama yang ada disana satu persatu. Tidak terlalu banyak namun beberapa dari nama tersebut terlihat begitu familiar.

"Sabaku Gaara dan Samui.. Kalau tidak salah mereka berdua adalah dua anak jenius dari luar wilayah Ibukota Kerajaan yang mendapatkan perintah langsung dari Kerajaan untuk belajar disini bukan?" tanya Ultear.

Ya, mereka berdua sering mendengar nama dua orang yang seumuran mereka itu dari berita berita orang orang dan dari surat kabar Kerajaan. Dua nama yang dikatakan merupakan anak jenius di luar wilayah Ibukota yang dikatakan mampu menyaingi anak anak bangsawan.

"Mereka berdua berada di satu kelas yang sama… 1-D," kata Ulquiorra melihat kelas dimana mereka berdua di tempatkan.

"Kurasa Kyuubi akan kerepotan mengatasi mereka," kata Ultear datar.

Lalu mereka berdua menyipitkan mata ketika melihat nama lain yang ada disana. Dengan sekilas saja mereka bisa tahu kalau dia akan menjadi lawan baru yang patut di waspadai. Mengingat darimana dia berasal. "Otsutsuki… Toneri?"

"Kurasa dia juga salah satu pangeran Kerajaan dan pemimpin selanjutnya klan Otsutsuki.., kita perlu mewaspadainya baik sekarang maupun di masa depan," kata Ultear.

Lalu mata mereka bergerak ke bawah melihat nama nama murid baru yang mendapat rekomendasi dari sekte Grigori. Pada awalnya mereka terkejut karena nama nama ini tidak pernah mereka dengar sebelumnya. Namun karena nama nama tersebut merupakan nama nama yang direkomendasikan oleh Grigori… Mereka tahu bahwa nama nama tersebut merupakan kekuatan baru Grigori yang sedang mereka asah.

"Raynare…, "

Ketika Ulquiorra menyebutkan nama itu, entah kenapa Ultear merasa tidak asing.

"Nama itu… aku seperti pernah mendengarnya," kata Ultear mengerutkan dahinya mencoba mengingat ingat dimana dia pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya.

Benar.. Sebelumnya Ultear pernah mendengar nama itu karena sebenarnya sejak awal nama itu merupakan anggota Grigori sejak awal semester pertama yang melaksanakan program pertukaran pelajar sihir dengan Kerajaan Kuou. Sebuah Kerajaan Besar yang memiliki empat keluarga bangsawan utama dengan masing masing pemimpin keluarga yang merupakan symbol kekuatan Kerajaan tersebut. 4 Keluarga tersebut adalah Gremory, Sitri, Astaroth dan Glasya Labolas. Empat pemimpin dari masing masing keluarga mewakili 4 nama raja iblis dalam legenda, Lucifer, Leviathan, Beelzebub dan Asmodeus. Dan juga satu keluarga pemimpin yang memimpin keluarga keluarga lainnya serta mengatur pemerintahan…, Great King keluarga Bael.

"Jadi seharusnya dia sudah masuk sejak semester pertama bersama kita namun karena program kerja sama Grigori dan Kerajaan Kuou, Grigori mengirim tiga bibit ksatria sihirnya untuk belajar di Kuou.." kata Ultear menjelaskannya kepada Ulquiorra.

Belum sempat Ultear membaca semua nama itu, Ulquiorra menepuk pundak Ultear. Ultear menoleh ke arah Ulquiorra yang sudah menunjuk ke samping kanan mereka. Disana berdiri seorang laki laki berambut pirang yang jelas mereka kenali.

"Kalian sedang apa..?"

"N-Naruto.. Kenapa kau ada disini..?" tanya Ultear langsung mengubah posisinya seakan dia memang sengaja menutupi daftar nama murid baru yang ada di papan pengumuman itu.

"Apa ada pengumuman..?" tanya Naruto tidak curiga sama sekali.

"Hanya daftar nama murid baru yang tidak penting…" kata Ulquiorra berjalan melewati Naruto.

Ultear yang melihat Ulquiorra melangkah pergi sekarang berkeringat dingin. Ulquiorra meninggalkannya sedangkan Naruto masih ada di hadapannya. "Kalau begitu, ayo pergi Ultear.." kata Naruto sudah berbalik menyusul Ulquiorra.

"A-Ah.. Aku akan menyusul.."

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya penasaran namun pada akhirnya diabaikannya rasa penasaran tersebut dan menyusul Ulquiorra yang sudah melangkah cukup jauh. Ultear bernafas lega karena dia tak harus menjelaskan semuanya di tempat seperti ini. Karena bisa berbahaya bila Naruto mengetahuinya di tempat seperti ini… tempat ramai yang penuh dengan murid murid berlalu lalang.

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

Naruto, Ultear dan Ulquiorra sekarang berjalan tanpa arah meski kemungkinan sekarang mereka akan mencari tempat yang sedikit sepi untuk memakan bekal yang sudah disiapkan oleh Ultear. Wajah penuh penderitaan, wajah kekejaman mereka karena perjalanan hidup mereka, hingga kenyataan bahwa mereka memiliki dendam sama sekali tidak terlihat bila mereka sedang bersama. Bercanda bersama, tertawa bersama, dan menceritakan segalanya.

"Ahaha.. Kebanyakan orang pasti juga tak menyangkanya Ulquiorra," kata Naruto penuh tawa.

"Ya… Pasti tidak ada yang mengira kalau Ultear bisa memasak.." jawab Ulquiorra memalingkan wajahnya menahan tawanya agar tidak pecah.

"Kau ingat masakan pertama yang dia buat?" tanya Naruto mengabaikan Ultear yang berjalan di sampingnya menahan marah.

"Aku tidak ingin mengingat rasanya… Bahkan lebih buruk dari sebuah cambukan," jawab Ulquiorra membayangkan masa masa itu.

Ultear yang berjalan di samping mereka sudah tak bisa menahan amarah lagi. "Oh.. Lebih baik sebuah cambukan ya? Kalian berdua…!"

Ultear menahan laju kedua laki laki itu sedangkan mereka berdua baru tersadar kalau mereka berdua sudah memancing amarah gadis itu. Mereka bahkan lupa bagaimana mengerikannya gadis ini bila dalam kondisi marah. Sebuah pukulan langsung dilayangkannya kepada kedua pemuda itu.

BUAAAKKKHH

"Kami minta maaf, oneesama…" kata Naruto dan Ulquiorra serempak sambil memegangi kepala mereka yang baru saja kena hantam.

Begitulah mereka sehari hari… Naruto selalu membuat mereka bisa tertawa bahagia meski selama beberapa tahun terakhir mereka selalu mengalami yang namanya penderitaan. Tapi semua penderitaan itu seakan hilang ketika mereka menjalaninya… Dan itu karena Naruto yang selalu sekuat tenaga mencoba melindungi keduanya. Naruto bagaikan saudara, sahabat serta orang tua mereka. Dan kini setelah berlatih selama beberapa tahun masa penderitaan, tak ada lagi yang mampu menyakiti mereka… Mereka bisa memastikan itu. Jelas bahwa memenuhi keinginan Naruto merupakan tujuan hidup Ulquiorra dan Ultear. Mereka bahkan rela mengorbankan hidup mereka demi Naruto bahkan bila Naruto mengkhianati mereka sekalipun. Mereka sanggup bertahan dari gempuran serangan para penjahat yang dulu selalu menyiksa mereka dimana pun tapi mereka sejujurnya takkan pernah sanggup untuk mengatakan kepada Naruto mengenai Rossweisse yang sekarang.

Mereka kembali berjalan menuju ke tempat yang cocok untuk memakan bekal mereka. Dan sebenarnya Ultear dan Ulquiorra pun ingin membicarakan tentang masalah Rossweisse kepada Naruto. "Naruto… Kami ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu.." kata Ultear sudah kembali tenang.

Naruto menoleh ke samping menatap Ultear. "Membicarakan apa?"

"Tidak disini… Kita cari tempat yang lebih baik untuk membicarakannya," kata Ultear.

"Hmm? Apa perbedaannya? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan tujuan balas dendam kita?" tanya Naruto.

Ultear dan Ulquiorra bingung harus menjawab 'Ya' atau 'Tidak' karena permasalahan ini mungkin lebih sulit mereka bicarakan dengan Naruto mengingat bahwa dia membenci para bangsawan… Sangat benci, sama halnya dengan mereka berdua namun setidaknya mereka bisa sedikit menahan diri ketika melihat Rossweisse.

"Masalah ini bukan masalah biasa yang bisa kita bicarakan dengan tenang…"

Naruto menyipitkan matanya dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya. "Benarkah?" tanyanya dengan nada bercanda. Ulquiorra dan Ultear tahu betul bahwa sifat fun, menyenangkan yang keluar darinya ini hanya untuk membuat kehidupan mereka terasa benar benar hidup. Tapi mereka juga tahu bahwa dibalik itu semua, dia memiliki kegelapan dan kebencian jauh di dalam.

Dan tidak sekali dua kali mereka melihat Naruto dalam kondisi benar benar kejam dan tak berperikemanusiaan. Mereka sering melihat sosok Naruto yang seperti itu apalagi ketika mereka berdua disakiti dan disiksa oleh orang lain. Jika itu terjadi, tanpa ragu pemuda berambut pirang itu pasti membuang rasa kemanusiaan nya.

"Sudahlah.. Katakan saja apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan? Kalian tahu kan? Aku tidak mungkin menyakiti kalian berdua… Kalian itu keluargaku yang tersisa…, apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan pernah mengkhianati kalian dan akan selalu melindungi kalian berdua.." kata Naruto dengan santainya.

Senang mendengarnya… Itulah perasaan yang dirasakan oleh Ultear dan Ulquiorra saat ini.

"Kami tahu…" jawab Ultear dengan senyumnya sedangkan Ulquiorra hanya tersenyum tipis sambil terpejam mendengarnya.

Dan entah bagaimana kejadiannya, entah bagaimana bisa terjadi, apakah kebetulan atau bukan… Orang yang menjadi permasalahan mereka sekarang menjadi pusat perhatian Naruto tepat ketika Naruto menoleh ke salah satu sudut di segala tempat yang dapat dijangkau matanya.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya melihat orang yang dikenalnya… jelas dikenalnya, seorang gadis berambut perak panjang tengah berjalan bersama Uchiha sambil tertawa bahagia bahkan dari tempatnya berdiri pun dia bisa merasakannya…

"Naruto…" panggil Ultear menoleh ke arah Naruto bingung. Ulquiorra dan Ultear mengikuti arah tatapan Naruto dan betapa terkejutnya mereka berdua menemukan bahwa permasalahan mereka datang lebih cepat dari yang mereka rencanakan. Naruto berkedip beberapa kali tak percaya dan wajahnya benar benar menunjukkan bahwa ia tengah terkejut.

"Kurasa aku tahu apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan…"

Ekspresi terkejutnya tergantikan dengan ekspresi dingin dan kosong. "Aku mengerti secara garis besarnya…"

Rossweisse dan Sasuke jauh di depan mereka melintas tanpa tahu kalau Naruto, Ultear dan Ulquiorra sedang memperhatikan mereka. Dan momen saat mereka berdua melewati Naruto, benar benar terasa menyakitkan untuk pemuda yang dikenal merupakan unggulan tahun pertama itu. Apalagi ditambah dengan suasana warna sinar matahari sore yang menyinarinya pada saat itu menambahkan kesan menyakitkan padanya.

"Aku akan menunggu penjelasan lebih lanjut dari kalian berdua mengenai…" ucapnya terputus.

"…Harus kupanggil apa dia sekarang..?" tanyanya dengan nada datar dan tatapan kosong.

Ultear memalingkan wajahnya tak kuasa melihat Naruto sedangkan Ulquiorra hanya tertunduk dengan ekspresi sedih namun masih terkesan datar.

"…Nona Uchiha…?"

TBC

.

.

.

Akhirnya update.. Pertama maaf klo ada typo maklum gak sempet ngecek. Harusnya sih kemaren cuma yah maklum telat telat dikit kan masih manusiawi. Aku buka polling di chapter ini, aku minta kalian sebutin satu atau dua nama yang sekiranya cocok buat nemenin Naruto dkk masuk ke kelompoknya nanti terserah karakter cowok atau cewek, yang pasti harus dari DxD.. mungkin dari anime lainnya boleh tapi jangan yang aneh aneh. Tadinya sih aku mau masukin Akeno atau Corianna dan Kuisha Abaddon dari pasukannya Sairaorg tapi masih bimbang.. Enak juga kalo ada onee-san seksi.. Disini aku jamin mereka bakal balas dendam.. Jujur aku sendiri sudah muak sama fic fic balas dendam tapi ending endingnya tokoh utamanya batalin balas dendamnya. Jadi aku khusus bikin fic ini. Ada action, adventure, fantasy, family, romance, drama, hurt, martial art, kingdom.

Lalu ternyata Ulquiorra punya lidah yang tajam fufufufu.. penuh kejutan karakter yang satu ini. Naruto yang fun? Tapi penuh kejutan dengan tindakan kejam? Naruto dkk gabung Grigori? Gimana jadinya ya?

Dan sampai chapter yang ini, jujur aja.. menurutku fic ini mungkin akan lebih baik dari fic ku yang satunya yang udah sampe chapter 35.

Chap chap selanjutnya mungkin bakal banyak adegan fight nya…

Dan terakhir tolong jangan minta panjangin wordnya.. aduh sumpah aku agak mual nulis lebih banyak.. 4-5k itu udah standarku klo 6k mungkin pas lagi spesial chap aja. Mungkin chap 5 atau 6, Naruto udah mulai ambil langkah awal untuk balas dendamnya dengan mengambil satu nyawa bangsawan. Sekiranya sampai disini dulu kalo gitu aku pamit. Dan maaf klo ada yang belum dibales review nya di PM.. wajar.. author juga pasti ada kesibukan.

See you in next chap


	5. Chapter 5

**SYMBOL OF REVENGE**

 **Chapter#5**

 **GRIGORI BESERTA ISINYA**

Rate: T

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto], High School DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Action, Romance, Drama, Martial Art

Warning: Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Pairing: ?

Summary:

Penyelamat? Pahlawan? Ksatria? Tidak… Aku tidak tertarik menjadi sesuatu semacam itu… Hanya dendam.. Dendam yang kubawa sejak perang besar antara Kerajaan Kerajaan besar.. Perang yang menghancurkan kebahagiaanku… Dendam ini berubah menjadi sumber kekuatan.. Dan dengan kekuatan ini, akan kutuliskan namaku di kepala para Raja itu.. diriku sebagai symbol pembalasan dendam..

Don't Like Don't Read

 _Ide ini muncul setelah author mendengarkan lagu opening No Game No Life.. Entah kenapa.. Padahal gak ada hubungannya sama cerita ini.._

 **Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

30 September X672

NARUTO POV

Aku membuka mataku dan menoleh ke arah jendela begitu kurasakan sinar matahari pagi sudah menyapaku. Saat ini aku dalam kondisi yang benar benar kacau. Kemarin, aku harus menerima kenyataan bahwa gadis yang selama ini kucari sudah memiliki takdir yang berbeda dengan kami bertiga. Bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih tak menyangkanya… Mungkin takdir memang terlalu kejam untuk kami. Tapi mau bagaimana pun juga, kami tidak akan melunak hanya karena hal itu, pada kenyataannya sejak awal…, hal yang membuat kami masih bisa bertahan hidup adalah perasaan kuat untuk balas dendam.

Jadi bila ada yang menghalangi kami… bahkan untuk 'dia', gadis yang kucintai sekalipun.. Dia akan kusingkirkan. Ulquiorra dan Ultear yang sudah bersamaku selama ini jauh lebih penting. Aku bukan apa apa tanpa mereka berdua… jadi bila saatnya tiba, akan kutunjukkan pada Aincrad… pada Kerajaan lain… pada dunia… siapapun yang berani menyakiti keluargaku lagi, aku takkan segan segan menunjukkan kepada mereka bagaimana caranya sang dewa kematian mengambil nyawa seseorang.

"Naruto, sarapan sudah siap.. Ulquiorra sudah ada di ruang makan,"

Aku menoleh ke arah pintu masuk yang masih tertutup, aku tahu bahwa Ultear ada di balik pintu itu. "Ya.. Aku segera turun, Ultear.. Kalian tunggu saja aku di bawah!"

"Ah, baiklah.. tapi cepatlah, bukankah hari ini kita di undang oleh Azazel-sensei!?"

Ya… Aku bahkan melupakan mengenai Grigori kemarin. Seharusnya kami bertiga datang ke markas Grigori setelah pelajaran usai, tapi karena masalah Rossweisse, aku mengatakan pada Azazel-sensei bahwa kami akan datang hari ini.

"Aku mengerti.."

Dan setelah itu, suara Ultear tidak terdengar lagi menandakan bahwa dia sudah pergi ke ruang makan.

Aku kembali menatap ke langit langit kamarku sambil berpikir bahwa tak ada salahnya menjalani hidup seperti ini sekarang. Kami memiliki rumah yang bisa dikatakan cukup besar untuk ditinggali tiga orang murid Akademi. Rumah dengan dua lantai dan 8 kamar tidur dengan kamar mandi di masing masing kamar, ruang tamu yang cukup besar, dapur, ruang makan bahkan ruang bawah tanah yang kami buat sendiri. Bahkan halaman yang kami miliki cukup luas. Bisa dikatakan bahwa mungkin rumah kami layaknya standar rumah bangsawan.

Semua ini adalah hasil dari kerja keras kami selama enam tahun terakhir mencuri, bertarung, berjudi, melawan binatang buas lalu menjual bagian berharganya ke pasar gelap dan pekerjaan lain yang serupa. Tapi satu hal… kami takkan pernah membunuh orang orang biasa, hanya pekerjaan membunuh para konglomerat dan bangsawan saja yang kami terima. Sampai sebelum kami masuk ke Akademi Aincrad, terhitung kami sudah membunuh beberapa konglomerat di luar wilayah Ibukota. Dan tak perlu bagi kami bertiga merasakan perasaan takut dan bersalah karena telah membunuh… Hanya ekspresi dingin yang harus kami tunjukkan saat membunuh orang orang seperti mereka. Tak berperasaan…, tak meninggalkan jejak…, tak terdeteksi…, tak pernah ragu dan selalu berhasil. Itulah identitas diri kami bertiga sebagai pembunuh…

END NARUTO POV

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

Kemarin adalah hari dimana Naruto dapat melihat gadis yang sudah lama dia cari selama enam tahun. Boleh dikatakan kalau melihat gadis itu yang sekarang adalah hal paling mengejutkan selama setahun terakhir. Sejujurnya dia juga pernah merasa bahwa lebih baik untuk menyerah dalam usaha menemukan Rossweisse tapi siapa sangka, mereka bertiga yang tak menyerah akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan gadis itu kembali. Namun semua itu tak sepenuhnya benar… karena gadis yang mereka cari sekarang berbeda dengan gadis yang dulu mereka kenal.

Seorang bangsawan… Gelar yang dimiliki oleh gadis itu sekarang sama dengan gelar orang orang yang ingin Naruto, Ultear dan Ulquiorra habisi. Mungkin bila dilihat, sekilas Naruto, Ultear dan Ulquiorra hanya bersikap dingin namun sebenarnya cukup sulit juga bagi mereka menerima bahwa Rossweisse sekarang adalah salah satu dari para bangsawan.

"Kau akan menemuinya?" tanya Ulquiorra datar bersandar di dinding sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Aku hanya akan menyapanya…"

Ulquiorra membuka matanya perlahan melirik ke arah Naruto.

"Benarkah hanya sebuah sapaan?" tanya Ulquiorra datar.

Naruto yang berdiri membelakangi Ulquiorra hanya diam mendengarnya.

"…Atau juga… sebuah deklarasi permusuhan?"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu masih tak membalas ucapan Ulquiorra.

"Sudahlah, terserah kau saja…"

Mereka berdua sekarang berdiri di koridor yang letaknya dekat dengan kelas 1-C. Kelas dimana Ultear, Ulquiorra ditempatkan. Tujuan Naruto menunggu disana meskipun tinggal 15 menit lagi sebelum tanda berbunyi nya pelajaran dimulai adalah Rossweisse. Satu hal yang membuatnya belum datang meski sebentar lagi akan masuk adalah karena gadis itu tahu bahwa Naruto akan menunggunya disana.

Besar kemungkinan, Rossweisse akan datang ke kelasnya dengan ditemani oleh Sasuke. Tentu saja Sasuke tidak mengetahui hubungan Rossweisse dengan Naruto. Rossweisse hanya meminta kepada Sasuke untuk menemaninya ke kelas karena ia tahu bahwa hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto tidak bisa dikatakan baik. Secara otomatis, akan sulit juga bagi Naruto untuk tiba tiba menyapa dirinya dan Sasuke karena mereka tak mengenal satu sama lain dengan baik meski Naruto dan Sasuke berada di satu kelas. Alasan dari hubungan buruk keduanya sudah jelas… Tentu saja sulit bagi seorang Uchiha seperti dirinya menerima kenyataan kalau dia harus kalah peringkat dari seorang murid biasa seperti Naruto.

Dan sesuai dugaan Naruto…, Sasuke bersamanya…

"Dugaanmu benar…" kata Ulquiorra menatap ke arah Rossweisse dan Sasuke yang berjalan ke arah kelas C.

Naruto menatap datar ke arah Sasuke dan Rossweisse yang tampaknya masih belum menyadari keberadaannya.

"Kau yakin akan menghampiri mereka?" tanya Ulquiorra.

Naruto menoleh ke belakang sedikit melirik ke Ulquiorra.., "Tentu saja, jika aku tidak yakin… Aku tidak akan ada disini sekarang,"

Naruto berjalan menghampiri keduanya. Dan dia bisa melihat jelas kalau Rossweisse sudah menyadari dirinya. Bisa dilihat dari ekspresinya kalau gadis itu sekarang sedang dalam kondisi terkejut.

"Ohayou, Uchiha-san…" sapa Naruto datar kepada Sasuke.

"…? Ohayou.."

Naruto kemudian menoleh ke arah Rossweisse yang memalingkan pandangan darinya.

"Jika aku tidak salah ingat, bukankah kita berdua tak begitu akrab, Naruto.. Jadi ada apa tiba tiba kau menyapaku?"

Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Ah… Aku hanya ingin melihat adikmu yang baru masuk ke Akademi ini, Uchiha Sasuke-san.."

"Sasuke… Panggil aku Sasuke.. Aku tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu ataupun dipanggil hanya dengan nama keluargaku.."

Naruto menaikkan alisnya mengerti lalu kembali melirik ke arah Rossweisse. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar entah kenapa…

"Bisakah kau hentikan lirikanmu kepada adikku? Tampaknya itu mengganggunya.." kata Sasuke dingin dan tajam kepada Naruto.

Naruto membalas tatapan tajam dan dingin Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sama.

"Aku hanya merasa kalau aku mengenal adikmu, Sasuke-san.." kata Naruto dengan senyuman tipis.

Sasuke kemudian menoleh ke arah Rossweisse. "Kau sudah mengenalnya sebelum ini?" tanya Sasuke kepada gadis di sebelahnya.

Dengan pandangan yang sengaja dipalingkan dari Naruto dia menjawab…

"…T-T-Tidak… aku tidak mengenalnya.. Ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu…"

Dan kedua mata Naruto langsung terbuka lebar pada saat itu juga begitu mendengar jawaban Rossweisse atas pertanyaan Sasuke barusan. Sedangkan di tempatnya, Ulquiorra hanya bisa memejamkan kedua matanya pasrah.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan bukan? Sekarang menyingkirlah dari hadapanku.." kata Sasuke berjalan melewati Naruto sambil menarik tangan Rossweisse.

Dan pada sela sela waktu Rossweisse yang ditarik tangannya oleh Sasuke lalu melewati Naruto.., Naruto mengubah ekspresinya menjadi ekspresi dingin disertai seringaian jahat.

"…Jadi jalan ini yang kau inginkan..?" kata Naruto pelan namun dapat didengar cukup jelas oleh Rossweisse. Rossweisse hanya memejamkan matanya kuat kuat mendengar kata kata barusan.

'Baiklah… Akan kubuat kau berendam dengan darah para Uchiha,"

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

Sesuai janji yang mereka buat dengan Azazel, bahwa mereka bertiga akan datang ke markas pusat Grigori setelah pelajaran hari ini selesai. Sekarang Naruto, Ultear dan Ulquiorra sudah sampai di depan gerbang masuk Grigori yang letaknya berada di pinggir Ibukota Kerajaan. Mengapa mereka memilih lokasi ini sebagai tempat mendirikan markas? Yah, karena tak mungkin juga mereka bisa mendapatkan tanah seluas ini di pusat Ibukota Kerajaan. Mereka hanya butuh 15 menit perjalanan menggunakan kereta kuda dari Akademi Aincrad.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga ke Grigori…"

Sebuah suara yang jelas mereka bertiga kenali. Dan begitu mereka membalikkan tubuh menatap ke arah gerbang, orang itu dan beberapa pasukannya sudah menyambut mereka bertiga.

"Tak kusangka kalau pemimpinnya sendiri yang akan menyambut kami bertiga.." kata Naruto kepada Azazel yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ahahaha.. Tentu saja…, dengan bergabungnya kalian ke Grigori sudah jelas akan menambah daya tempur Grigori di generasi muda. Jadi kalian itu sangat berharga,"

"Benarkah..?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah malas.

"Tentu saja.. Ayo masuk, akan kuperkenalkan kalian kepada para petinggi Grigori dan juga anggota anggota muda yang baru saja kembali dari Kuou,"

Perkataan Azazel barusan mengingatkan Ultear dan Ulquiorra tentang murid murid yang baru saja kembali dari Kuou. Nama nama yang ada di dalam daftar nama anggota Grigori itu… Mereka belum sempat membaca semuanya. Sekarang mereka berjalan memasuki markas Grigori yang bisa dikatakan sangat besar.. sangat besar.. dan membuat Naruto, Ulquiorra dan Ultear terpana sesaat sebelum akhirnya mereka dan Azazel menghampiri seorang pria yang mengenakan kacamata tebal dengan postur tubuh lebih pendek dari Naruto dan penampilannya yang berantakan.

"Darimana saja kau Azazel..? Ini semua dokumen yang kau butuhkan?"

"Ah, terima kasih.."

"Uhmm.. Sahariel-sensei..?"

Mereka jelas mengenal siapa orang yang berdiri di hadapan mereka sekarang. Dia adalah salah satu guru di Akademi… Bisa dikatakan kalau mantera tentang kekuatan bulan dan semacamnya merupakan keahlian orang ini. Dia juga kerap melakukan percobaan percobaan sihir saat mengajar meski hasilnya tak selalu baik di mata murid muridnya.

"Ya.. Sahariel merupakan salah satu pimpinana Grigori sama sepertiku.."

Ketiganya langsung memasang wajah malas..

"Jadi benar dugaanku.." kata Ultear.

"Semua guru di akademi merupakan anggota Grigori… meski tampaknya hanya beberapa guru saja yang memiliki posisi penting di Grigori," kata Naruto.

'Jujur saja pasti tak ada yang mengira kalau dia adalah salah satu pemimpin Grigori..' batin Naruto.

Tak hanya dikenal buruk, tapi Sahariel juga kerap dikatakan sebagai ilmuwan gila dari Akademi karena seringnya percobaan percobaan sihirnya yang melibatkan pembedahan Magical Beast dan lainnya.

Belum begitu lama mereka bertemu dengan Sahariel, mereka sudah didatangi oleh dua orang yang juga mereka kenali.

"Jadi, kalian bertiga bergabung dengan Grigori ya? Fufu.. Kurasa akan semakin menarik untuk ke depannya, Azazel.."

"Benarkan! Keputusanku membawa mereka memang tepat.."

Satu orang pria dan satu orang wanita.

"Mereka bertiga pasti akan menambah daya tempur kita di masa depan.."

Naruto, Ulquiorra dan Ultear kembali menatap bosan kepada dua orang yang baru saja datang ini. 'Apakah semua pemimpin Grigori adalah guru guru yang memiliki reputasi aneh dan paling mencolok?'

"Untuk saat ini dan ke depannya mohon kerja samanya, Penemue-sensei, Tamiel-sensei.."

Pria berambut pirang itu adalah Tamiel sedangkan wanita cantik berpenampilan seksei di sebelahnya adalah Penemue. "Kami mengharapkan banyak hal dari kalian bertiga… Dan semoga kalian tak mengkhianati harapan besar kami,"

Naruto tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. "Kurasa bergabung dengan Grigori adalah sebuah kehormatan bagi kami… Dan tentunya tidak akan mudah untuk bisa menjadi bagian darinya, tapi kami yakin kalau kami bisa membuat kalian semua puas dengan kinerja kami bertiga,"

"Hmm.. Sayangnya Armaros tidak bisa datang kesini untuk mengenal kalian bertiga.."

Naruto, Ultear dan Ulquiorra menoleh ke arah satu sama lain kebingungan dengan nama yang barusan disebutkan oleh Azazel.

"Armaros?"

"Kalian belum pernah melihatnya… Karena dia bukan guru di Akademi, tugasnya ada di markas pusat tapi dia merupakan salah satu pemimpin Grigori.."

Tak lama kemudian seorang pria datang lagi.. Dan wajahnya jelas sangat tidak asing bagi Naruto dkk. "Wah, wah, wah… Akhirnya kau bisa mendapatkan bakat muda yang bagus, Azazel.."

"Wakil Kepala Sekolah Shemhaza.." kata Naruto menyebutkan nama orang itu begitu dia berdiri di hadapan Naruto.

"Yo, Shemhaza.. Dimana Baraqiel?" tanya Azazel kepada pria yang baru saja datang itu.

Kemudian Shemhaza memberikan sebuah isyarat dengan tangannya agar Azazel mendekat. Lalu Shemhaza membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Azazel dan yang jelas apa yang dikatakan oleh Shemhaza tidak dapat di dengar jelas oleh Naruto, Ultear dan Ulquiorra.

"Ah.. Jadi dia sedang melepas rindunya dengan anaknya ya..?" kata Azazel sambil menyentuh dagunya.

"Baraqiel-sensei…? Aku tidak tahu kalau Baraqiel-sensei memiliki seorang anak.."

"Anaknya mengikuti program kerja sama Grigori dengan Kuou, jadi kurasa wajar bila kalian tidak tahu.. Dia baru saja pulang, Ngomong ngomong, dia adalah kakak kelas kalian di tahun kedua.."

Jadi Baraqiel sensei memiliki seorang anak dan sekarang berada di tahun kedua. Itu artinya dia adalah seorang senpai. Mungkin dia terkenal saat tahun pertama.. Itulah yang di pikirkan ketiganya sekarang.

"Kemarilah.. Akan kuajak kalian bertiga bertemu dengan Baraqiel," ajak Azazel kepada ketiga muridnya sekaligus anggota rekrutan baru Grigori.

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

NARUTO POV

Setelah bertemu dengan beberapa sensei aneh di Akademi yang ternyata merupakan para pemimpin di Grigori, Azazel-sensei membawa kami untuk bertemu dengan Baraqiel-sensei. Perlu diketahui bahwa Baraqiel-sensei merupakan salah satu sensei terkuat di Akademi dan bisa kukatakan kalau kekuatannya menyamai Azazel-sensei dan Shemhaza-sensei. Tapi kenapa Azazel-sensei membawa kami ke tempat seperti ini?

Sepanjang jalan menuju ke tempat Baraqiel-sensei yang kami bertiga lihat di samping kanan dan samping kiri hanyalah ruangan khusus tempat dimana para orang orang mendapat siksaan dari latihan mereka. Kurasa ada beberapa dari mereka yang merupakan murid Akademi Aincrad meski kami tak mengenal mereka. Entah karena mereka kurang mencolok atau memang tidak terkenal tapi yang pasti dengan latihan seberat itu, hasil yang ditorehkan juga akan jelas berbeda dengan murid murid lainnya. Meski begitu mereka tetap tidak akan menang melawan murid murid bangsawan seperti Uchiha. Harus kuakui bahwa dia berbakat.

"Hoi, Baraqiel!"

Begitu mendengar Azazel-sensei memanggil nama Baraqiel, secara otomatis kami bertiga langsung menoleh ke arah kemana Azazel-sensei memanggil.

"Disana.."

"?"

Mata kami sekarang tertuju kepada sebuah ruangan dengan kaca yang hanya bisa dilihat tembus dari luar ruangan. Entah aku harus berkata apa mengomentari apa yang ada di dalamnya, tapi yang jelas aku yakin kalau Ulquiorra dan Ultear dalam kondisi yang sama sepertiku.

"Kau yakin… itu dia..?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Seharusnya jika dilihat dari wajahnya… itulah dia," jawab Ultear.

"Ya.. Tidak salah lagi,"

Sejujurnya kami tak ingin mempercayai apa yang kami lihat di dalam sana. Karena jelas untuk murid biasa yang melihat sifat asli Baraqiel-sensei pasti akan terkejut bahkan pingsan tak percaya. Untuk ukuran orang biasa, reaksi kami ini bisa dikatakan terlalu santai.

GLUK

Kami menelan ludah sambil menyipitkan mata.

"Ahhhh… E-Enak.." terdengar suara pria mendesah nikmat dari dalam ruangan itu.

Dan kami semakin tidak percaya melihat serta mendengar suara desahan barusan. Di sampingku, Ultear menghela nafas karena shock sedangkan Ulquiorra masih memasang wajah datar sejak kami masuk ke dalam markas ini. Lalu kualihkan kembali pandanganku ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Jadi dia seorang masokis..?" tanyaku kepada Azazel-sensei.

Di dalam sana, entah ini memang kebiasaannya atau apa. Kami bertiga melihat Baraqiel-sensei tengah dicambuk oleh seorang gadis muda yang kukira usianya tak jauh berbeda dengan kami. Gadis dengan gaya rambut ponytail itu mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan seragam kami. Dan yang lebih mengerikannya lagi…, dia tersenyum senang, bahagia sambil mencambuk Baraqiel-sensei. Apa harus kukatakan kalau dia seorang 'sadist'?

"Ya… Ahahahaha.. Kurasa ini adalah sisi lain dari Baraqiel yang tidak diketahui murid murid di Akademi kecuali mereka yang bergabung dengan Grigori,"

"Tak kusangka kalau sensei yang terkenal paling tegas di Akademi ternyata memiliki sisi seperti ini.. Yah mungkin katakanlah mengetahui hal ini merupakan salah satu keuntungan bergabung dengan Grigori," ujarku dengan wajah malas.

"Kau benar…," jawab Ulquiorra dan Ultear.

Azazel-sensei hanya tertawa mendengarnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Serius… Jangan harap kami akan hormat dengan pak tua itu lagi, Azazel-sensei.." kataku dengan nada malas.

Dan nampaknya Azazel-sensei memakluminya. Setelah menunggu cukup lama hingga kegiatan dua orang itu selesai, gadis berambut hitam panjang bergaya ponytail itu keluar dari ruangan itu. "Ara, ada tamu rupanya.."

Dia memiliki aura seorang onee-san kurasa. Hanya dalam sekali lihat, aku bisa mengetahuinya. Setelah melihat gadis ini, semua orang pasti akan beranggapan kalau dia adalah seorang 'sadist', dan jujur saja dengan wajah cantik serta tubuh indahnya itu justru menambah kesan mengerikan yang ada padanya. Terlebih dia masih tersenyum meski orang yang tak dikenalnya melihatnya saat sedang… uhmm.. harus kusebut apa…? Beraktivitas? Mungkin..?

Dan setelah gadis itu menghampiri kami bertiga, dia bertanya sambil memajukan tubuh bagian atasnya mendekat ke arahku dan Ulquiorra. "Apa kalian adalah anggota baru..?"

Dia berusaha menonjolkan daya Tarik seksualnya. Tentu saja, aku dan Ulquiorra menyadarinya. Dan bukannya kami berdua tak memiliki nafsu hanya saja kurasa… usaha semacam itu tidak akan berguna untuk melawan kami berdua.

"Senpai.. Kurasa kami bertiga harus memanggilmu 'senpai'.. Kami adalah anggota baru Grigori, namaku Naruto lalu laki laki di sebelahku ini adalah Ulquiorra dan sedangkan gadis yang sedang menatap tajam kepadamu ini adalah Ultear. Salam kenal," aku langsung memperkenalkan kami bertiga kepadanya dengan tatapan datar kepadanya.

Dia hanya tersenyum sambil menatapku lalu ia kembali memposisikan tubuhnya untuk berdiri tegak menghadap kami karena dia juga sadar kalau aku dan Ulquiorra bukanlah tipe yang akan tergoda dengan hal hal semacam itu.

"Hanya Naruto, Ulquiorra dan Ultear..? Itu nama kalian?"

Aku sudah menduga kalau dia akan menanyakan itu ketika kami memperkenalkan diri. "Ya, hanya itu… Jika kau tanya kenapa…, itu karena kami tumbuh di panti asuhan sejak kecil dan tak mengenal keluarga kami.. Jadi yang memberi nama juga bukan orang tua kami tapi seorang suster pemilik panti asuhan tempat kami tinggal,"

Kujawab saja dengan nada yang masih sama datarnya dan dia justru tersenyum kepadaku. "Ara, ara.. Ternyata kau adalah seorang anak yang dingin ya, Naruto-kun.."

Aku menaikkan satu alisku sambil memasang ekspresi datar. "Jangan anggap kami ini anak kecil.. Umur kita tak berbeda jauh, senpai.. Lagipula lihatlah.. Aku ini lebih tinggi darimu,"

"Tapi kurasa akan menyenangkan memiliki seorang adik sepertimu lho, Naruto-kun!"

"Adik? Jika aku menjadi adikmu lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku..? Kau ingin aku untuk bersenang senang denganmu..?" tanyaku sambil menoleh ke dalam ruangan yang mana Baraqiel-sensei masih terbaring dengan wajah mesum penuh kenikmatan.

"Tak hanya dingin tapi juga kasar ya..? Tapi jika kau mau menjadi adikku…,"

Dia memutus kalimatnya barusan lalu dengan kedua tangannya dia meraih tangan kananku dan menggenggam eratnya.

"…Onee-san akan mengajarkanmu banyak hal… fufufu.."

Dan beruntungnya aku karena hal hal semacam itu tidak akan mempan terhadap laki laki dingin sepertiku. Yang kuyakini seratus persen adalah laki laki biasa pastinya akan langsung menerima tawarannya ini apalagi jika laki laki itu sekarang melihat wajah gadis ini beserta senyumannya.

"Bisakah kita lebih serius.. Azazel-sensei, jika dia tak mau memperkenalkan dirinya.. Setidaknya bisakah kau perkenalkan dia kepada kami..?"

Aku menoleh ke belakang menyadari kalau kedua temanku/saudaraku sudah tak ada di sampingku. Kurang ajar… Mereka ternyata sejak tadi mengamati perdebatanku dengan gadis ini dari kejauhan.

"Tenang saja, mereka pasti sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang penting dengan sensei,"

"Kalau begitu, bisakah senpai lepaskan tanganku..? Dan bisakah kau perkenalkan dirimu karena sejak tadi aku tak tahu siapa dirimu dan bagaimana Baraqiel-sensei mempunyai anak sepertimu, lagipula siapa istri Baraqiel-sensei..? Aku tak pernah melihatnya.."

Dan dalam sekejap sikapnya berubah… Tiba tiba saja dia melepaskan genggamannya dari tanganku lalu menundukkan kepala kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkanku. "Maaf, aku harus pergi.. Ada sebuah uruasan"

Aku menatap kepergian gadis itu dengan tatapan datar sambil bergumam, "Mau kemana gadis itu..?"

"Hmm? Kemana perginya Akeno barusan..?" tanya Azazel-sensei menghampiriku bersama dengan Ulquiorra dan Ultear. Tampaknya mereka barusan membicarakan sesuatu saat aku sedang sibuk dengan senpai barusan.

Jadi namanya 'Akeno'?

"Dia pergi… Dia bilang dia ada urusan.."

Azazel-sensei hanya menaikkan alisnya paham. "Kalau begitu, lebih baik kita sekarang kembali berkeliling melihat isi markas ini,"

Azazel-sensei kembali mengajak kami bertiga untuk berkeliling melihat lihat isi di dalam markas Grigori ini. Tapi.. sejujurnya aku masih penasaran dengan sikap aneh dari Akeno-senpai barusan. Kenapa dia tiba tiba lari saat aku bertanya tentang latar belakangnya? Kurasa itu bukanlah sesuatu yang sulit untuk dijawab kecuali dia memiliki latar belakang yang sama dengan kami.

NARUTO POV END

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

ULQUIORRA POV

Aku bosan… Sekarang kami bertiga sudah berada di rumah. Aku berada di tempat tidurku berbaring sambil menatap kosong ke langit langit.

Yang tadi itu benar benar membosankan…

Berkeliling di dalam markas Grigori itu lebih membosankan dari yang terlihat. Namun kami mengetahui sebuah fakta besar setelah masuk ke dalam Grigori.

Bukan, bukan.. bukan tentang sisi masokis yang dimiliki oleh Baraqiel-sensei tapi mengenai cerita dirinya, istri dan anaknya. Cukup mengejutkan juga mendengar bahwa Akeno-senpai ternyata memiliki masa lalu yang kasusnya cukup mirip dengan kami. Mengenai istrinya yang terbunuh saat perang enam tahun yang lalu. Kami bahkan tak sedih mendengar cerita yang diceritakan Azazel-sensei karena sejujurnya kami lebih menderita darinya. Tapi… aku yakin pasti gadis yang mulai sekarang harus kupanggil 'Akeno-senpai' itu memiliki dendam besar terhadap orang yang sudah membunuhnya.

Dan yang mengejutkannya… Orang itu adalah…

…

…

…

…

…

…Bangsawan Uchiha dan Hyuuga…

Selama Azazel-sensei bercerita, diam diam aku melirik ke arah Naruto. Aku tidak akan terkejut saat menemukannya sedang memasang ekspresi licik dengan seringaian jahat. Pada saat itu juga, aku segera tahu kalau Naruto pasti sudah memiliki banyak rencana di kepalanya. Dia pasti akan memanfaatkan Akeno-senpai… Tidak, lebih tepatnya dia akan mengajaknya bergabung dengan kami. Dan kuharap, dia tidak memberi beban besar padaku...

ULQUIORRA POV END

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

NORMAL POV

Saat ini di ruang latihan bawah tanah mereka, Naruto sedang berlatih sendirian dengan pedangnya. Tubuhnya proporsionalnya dipenuhi keringat akibat latihan yang dilakukannya. Dia sekarang mungkin lupa kalau ia berada di tengah latihan karena pikirannya terus teringat pada cerita yang diceritakan oleh Azazel tadi…

" _Ngomong ngomong, Azazel-sensei.. Aku baru tahu kalau Baraqiel-sensei memiliki seorang istri dan anak… Dimana istrinya? Kenapa kami tak pernah melihatnya..?"_

Sambil terus mengayunkan pedangnya, dia terus mengingatnya…

" _Wajar bila kalian tak pernah melihatnya.. Itu karena istri Baraqiel sudah meninggal enam tahun yang lalu.."_

Dan kini dia mengayunkan pedangnya sambil tersenyum lebar…

" _Meninggal..? Enam tahun yang lalu..? B-Bukankah enam tahun lalu adalah saat dimana Kerajaan Aincrad dan Kerajaan Silver berperang..!?"_

Lalu dia menghentikan sejenak ayunan pedangnya dan berdiri menatap langit langit di ruangan bawah tanah.

" _Istri Baraqiel… Himejima Shuuri, dia tewas di tangan bangsawan Uchiha dan Hyuuga karena mereka mengira kalau istri Baraqiel adalah mata mata…"_

" _Mata mata..?"_

" _Istri Baraqiel hanyalah korban salah sasaran yang dilakukan oleh bangsawan Uchiha dan Hyuuga.. Kenyataannya Himejima Shuuri tak mengetahui apa apa, dia hanya berada dalam tempat dan situasi yang salah karena saat itu Uchiha dan Hyuuga menerima laporan yang mengatakan bahwa ada seorang mata mata yang sedang bersembunyi di kebun bunga Kerajaan.."_

Naruto mengambil botol minumannnya kemudian meminum habis isinya. Setelah itu, diletakkannya handuk yang digunakan untuk mengusap keringatnya di lantai ruang latihan begitu saja.

" _Saat itu, Baraqiel sedang ada kunjungan ke istana Kerajaan bersama keluarganya.. Dan pada saat itulah, istri Baraqiel dan Akeno mengunjungi kebun bunga Kerajaan…"_

" _Para bangsawan yang tak tahu identitas asli Himejima Shuuri mengira dia adalah mata mata dan langsung menghabisinya di tempat… Dan entah bagaimana, Akeno melihat itu hingga akhir…_

Dia menatap ke langit langit kemudian menyibakkan rambut pirangnya sambil tersenyum tipis ketika mengingatnya kembali…

" _Mungkin Akeno sempat terpisah dengan ibunya kemudian dia kembali menemukan ibunya tepat ketika pedang para bangsawan sudah menusuk jantung ibunya…"_

Dialihkan pandangannya ke depan dengan sebuah senyuman hangat dan tatapan halus…

"… _Ibu Akeno meninggal tepat di hadapan Akeno sendiri… Dan karena hubungan antara Grigori dan Kerajaan yang harus dijaga, Baraqiel tak sanggup berbuat apa apa kepada bangsawan yang sudah membunuh istrinya.."_

Kemudian selesailah ingatan Naruto tentang cerita Azazel mengenai Baraqiel-sensei dan keluarganya. Dia memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum akhirnya terbuka lagi tak lama kemudian…

"Sudah kuputuskan…"

Perlahan senyuman hangat dan tatapan halusnya itu berubah menjadi seringaian jahat dan tatapan licik penuh rencana…

"Akan kubuat dia berpihak kepadaku… Dan kujadikan dia milikku…"

TBC

.

.

.

Kembali lagi dengan author gaje satu ini… Beberapa hari ini author lagi gak enak badan.. jadi mohon dimaklumi, terlebih buat yan nungguin WFTH karena yah… aku lagi bener bener ngatur adegannya, alurnya udah ada di kepala cuma apa ya? Susah jelasinnya tapi yang jelas tetep akan update tapi mungkin telat.

Lalu sekarang kita bahas chapter ini! Aku sudah mutusin buat masukin Akeno ke timnya Naruto. Onee-san! Ya ampun, aku jadi mesum kalo nginget inget Akeno terus.. terlalu menggairahkan,… coba aku yang ada di posisinya Issei.. Hah~ gak usah lama lama deh, tanpa nungguin Rias juga udah ane sikat satu satu tuh cewek cewek yang ada di rumah mulai dari uhmm.. maybe Akeno dulu, trus Xenovia, Kuroka.. hmm.. pasti wow, trus #PLAAAKK

Abaikan yang diatas… Ah iya.. aku mau jawab pertanyaan.. Di fic ini Cuma ada manusia, magical beast.. uhm tapi ras naga mungkin ada… yang jelas.. malaikat, malaikat jatuh sama iblis gak ada.. cuma legenda..

Anggep aja Kerajaan Kuou itu penyembah para iblis makanya keluarga keluarga mereka pake nama nama iblis. Kalo sekarang baru itu penjelasannya… tunggu saja penjelasan lebih lanjut di chap2 depan.

See you in next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**SYMBOL OF REVENGE**

 **Chapter#6**

 **TO THE FIRST BLOOD**

Rate: T

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto], High School DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Action, Romance, Drama, Martial Art

Warning: Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Pairing: ?

Summary:

Penyelamat? Pahlawan? Ksatria? Tidak… Aku tidak tertarik menjadi sesuatu semacam itu… Hanya dendam.. Dendam yang kubawa sejak perang besar antara Kerajaan Kerajaan besar.. Perang yang menghancurkan kebahagiaanku… Dendam ini berubah menjadi sumber kekuatan.. Dan dengan kekuatan ini, akan kutuliskan namaku di kepala para Raja itu.. diriku sebagai symbol pembalasan dendam..

Don't Like Don't Read

 _Ide ini muncul setelah author mendengarkan lagu opening No Game No Life.. Entah kenapa.. Padahal gak ada hubungannya sama cerita ini.._

 **Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari baru serasa sangat menyegarkan bagi Naruto. Terlebih setelah dia mendapat sebuah rencana baru demi rencananya di masa depan. Dia memiliki seorang target sekarang. Seorang murid di Akademi Aincrad tahun kedua yang merupakan anak dari Baraqiel… Tepat sekali, Naruto berniat menjadikkan Akeno sebagai salah satu rekannya. Dia paham benar apa yang telah dialami Akeno… kejadiannya sama persis… Orang yang mereka anggap ibu… meninggal tepat di depan mereka. Yang diincarnya adalah sisi Akeno yang masih berniat untuk balas dendam.

Tidak mungkin baginya untuk tidak memiliki dendam sedikitpun. Dia pasti memiliki dendam besar kepada bangsawan Uchiha dan Hyuuga yang telah membunuh ibunya. Mungkin belum waktunya bagi Naruto untuk memanfaatkan Grigori untuk tujuannya tapi setidaknya dia bisa mengambil langkah awal dengan membuat Akeno, anak dari Baraqiel menjadi sekutunya.

Dan, entah apakah takdir memang berpihak padanya… karena pada hari ini… dia mendapat kesempatan besar untuk membuat Akeno menjadi miliknya.

"Ini adalah misi pertama kita sebagai Grigori,"

Kata Naruto sambil membawa sebuah surat di tangannya. Dia membuka surat tersebut kemudian dibacanya hingga selesai isi surat tersebut. Dia menyeringai begitu selesai membaca isinya.

"Kau mau mengatakan kalau kita tidak boleh gagal kan?" tanya Ultear dengan kedua tangan yang disilangkan di depan dada.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Ultear dengan senyuman tipis.

"Bisa kau jelaskan detail misinya?"

Tanya Ulquiorra begitu ia merasakan sebuah hawa tidak mengenakkan dari misi tersebut. Dia semakin curiga begitu melihat ekspresi yang aneh dari Naruto.

"Kita akan melindungi sebuah batu permata.. yang datang bersama seorang bangsawan dari luar Ibukota.."

Tujuan dari misi ini..? Bangsawan..? Satu orang yang tak bisa tenang sejak tadi hanyalah Ulquiorra. Sebenarnya Ulquiorra sudah menunggu saat saat ini. "Apa kita akan habisi bangsawan itu..?" tanyanya dengan nada datar sama seperti ekspresinya sekarang.

Naruto kembali tersenyum tipis..

"Tidak… Aku berniat membiarkannya sekarat," jawab Naruto.

Ulquiorra dan Ultear justru tidak mengerti apa maksud Naruto barusan.

"Membiarkannya sekarat? Apa maksudnya?"

Sudut di bibir Naruto sedikit terangkat begitu mendengar pertanyaan barusan. Penuh rencana, penuh kelicikan dan sejujurnya benar benar kejam.. jauh lebih kejam daripada sifat yang ditunjukkannya ke orang lain selama ini. "Intinya, misi yang diberikan kepada kita hanyalah melindungi batu permata yang dibawa oleh bangsawan itu agar selamat sampai ke Kerajaan.. dan mengawal mereka hanyalah misi sampingan,"

"Dan itu artinya kita akan abaikan bangsawan itu?" tanya Ulquiorra dengan nada datar.

Dan seperti yang diharapkan oleh Naruto, dia tak perlu menjelaskan lebih lanjut tentang rencananya ini kepada kedua sahabatnya. Mereka paham rencananya tapi yang tidak mereka mengerti adalah kenapa Naruto membiarkan bangsawan itu sekarat dan tidak langsung membunuhnya saja?

"Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa kubiarkan dia sekarat dan tak langsung membunuhnya saja.." kata Naruto.

Ulquiorra dan Ultear Nampak menunggu jawaban.

"Karena bukan kita yang akan membunuhnya… Kita hanya biarkan dia sekarat saja, dan tak usah sampai membunuhnya.."

Ultear memiringkan kepalanya tiga puluh derajat ke samping. "Bukan kita?"

"Aku paham intinya… Kita akan membiarkannya diserang hingga sekarat oleh pasukan bandit selama perjalanan, kemudian kita selamatkan dia.. Dan biarkan dia mengeksekusinya," kata Ulquiorra sambil mencubit dagunya.

Ultear yang tak mengerti maksud mereka berdua menoleh tajam ke arah Naruto hingga akhirnya dia paham apa yang direncanakan oleh Naruto tak lama kemudian. "Kau berniat mengajaknya juga?"

Naruto tersenyum. "Tentu saja… Dia memiliki api balas dendam dalam dirinya, hanya saja api itu mulai meredup.. Kita hanya perlu membakar lagi api balas dendam itu.."

"Demi tujuan kita… Akan kubuat dia menjadi milikku seutuhnya,"

Ultear dan Ulquiorra yang melihat ekspresi yang dipasang Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. "Kau memang licik.."

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

Markas Grigori tepat sebelum misi dilaksanakan

Yang tengah berdiri di tengah menghadap keluar jendela ialah Baraqiel. Sedangkan yang duduk di meja utama layaknya seorang pemimpin adalah Azazel. Lalu mereka yang duduk di sofa yang ada di depan meja pemimpinnya adalah Naruto, Ultear dan Ulquiorra. Keberadaan mereka disana tak lain dan tak bukan adalah untuk menunggu kedatangan Akeno, putri Baraqiel. Dengan permintaan Naruto kepada Azazel dan Baraqiel untuk turut serta membawa Akeno dalam misi pertama kali ini sulit ditolak oleh Azazel dan Baraqiel. Pasalnya, ini adalah misi pertama Naruto beserta kedua temannya dalam Grigori.

"Aku mengerti alasan kalian ingin agar Akeno ikut bersama kalian dalam misi ini.. Tapi kurasa mengajaknya dalam misi ini bukanlah hal yang tepat.." kata Azazel sambil menoleh ke arah Baraqiel yang masih sibuk memandang keluar lewat jendela besar yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

Naruto memasang ekspresi datar dengan sedikit kekhawatiran apabila permintaannya tak terpenuhi. Dan sepertinya dia sudah menyiapkan rencana cadangan untuk itu.

"Kupikir ini saatnya bagi Akeno untuk keluar dari bayang bayang kelam masa lalunya…" kata Baraqiel tersenyum lalu menoleh ke arah Naruto, Ulquiorra dan Ultear.

Mendengarnya, Azazel respon langsung berdiri dari kursinya dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dikatakan. "Tapi Baraqiel… Orang yang membawa batu permata Kerajaan itu!"

Sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya… Baraqiel sudah memotong ucapan Azazel dengan mengangkat tangannya dalam posisi telapak tangan menghadap ke arah Azazel yang mengisyaratkan kepada Azazel bahwa dia harus menghentikan kalimatnya. Azazel hanya terdiam setelahnya kemudian kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Hyuuga Hiashi… Dia adalah pemimpin klan Hyuuga, salah satu dari beberapa klan bangsawan yang posisinya tepat di bawah 3 klan penguasa Kerajaan… Dan saat ini dialah yang membawa batu permata Kerajaan itu bersama dengan dua pengawalnya…" kata Naruto begitu ia memeriksa ulang nama dan informasi dari orang yang membawa barang penting itu sekarang.

Dia sudah benar benar mempelajari semua yang terjadi pada insiden kematian Himejima Shuuri, ibu dari Akeno. Dan betapa beruntungnya dia, karena saat ini orang yang harus dikawalnya dalam misi ini adalah Hyuuga Hiashi, salah satu dari dua orang yang sudah membunuh Himejima Shuuri… Dia sudah siap memanipulasi semuanya demi mendapat royalitas dari Akeno…

Azazel dan Baraqiel tidak tahu bahwa Naruto telah mengetahui bahwa Hiashi lah yang membunuh ibu dari Akeno otomatis mereka tidak memiliki kecurigaan kepada Naruto mengenai kenapa dia meminta Akeno ikut bersamanya dalam misi ini…

'Ini terlalu kejam untuk Akeno…' kata Azazel dalam hati sambil mengambil bungkus rokok.

KREK

Dan baru saja mereka membicarakanya, tiba tiba suara pintu terbuka muncul menandakan bahwa sang gadis telah datang…

"Akeno-senpai, selamat siang.." sapa Ultear.

"Selamat siang.." diikuti oleh Naruto dan Ulquiorra.

"Selamat siang, semua.." jawab Akeno dengan senyumannya.

Setelah itu suasana kembali seperti sebelumnya, Akeno menatap ke arah Azazel dan Baraqiel sebelum akhirnya pandangannya jatuh kepaa Naruto yang sedang tersenyum hangat ke arahnya. "Kudengar ada yang ingin ayah dan paman bicarakan denganku?"

"Ya.. Dan kau datang di saat yang benar benar cocok.."

Akeno kembali menatap ke arah Baraqiel dan Azazel sembari dalam hati mempertanyakan kenapa ada Naruto, Ultear dan Ulquiorra di dalam ruangan itu. "Dan apakah mereka bertiga ada hubungannya dengan apa yang ingin ayah bicarakan?"

"Hmm, seperti itulah…"

Akeno mengangguk mengerti setelah melirik ke arah ketiga adik kelasnya yang tampak tenang memperhatikan.

"Jadi, ada apa ayah dan paman Azazel bicarakan?" tanya Akeno tak tahu apa apa.

Dengan berat hati, Azazel berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu bersiap mengatakan apa maksud tujuan Akeno dipanggil kemari..

"Kami memintamu untuk menemani para anggota baru dalam misi pertama mereka menemani atau menyambut bangsawan Hyuuga, Hyuuga Hiashi dalam mengawal batu permata Kerajaan agar sampai ke dalam perbatasan dengan aman!" ucap Baraqiel tanpa memedulikan Azazel yang siap bercerita. Tak mengenal yang namanya basa basi dan sebagainya… entah dia tak mempedulikan perasaan anaknya atau bagaimana. Tapi dia mengatakan itu langsung begitu saja bahkan meski Akeno belum ada satu menit disana.

"Oi!" kata Azazel langsung menoleh ke arah Baraqiel.

Dan begitu semuanya menoleh ke arah Akeno. Dia hanya memasang ekspresi terkejut apalagi begitu mendengar nama orang yang telah membunuh ibunya baru saja disebut.

Untuk sesaat suasana berubah menjadi hening… Tak ada jawaban dari gadis pemilik gaya rambut ponytail itu… Baraqiel juga tampak acuh tak acuh dengan suasana saat ini.

"A-Ayah…" dan seketika itu pula suara Akeno sedikit bergetar dengan raut wajah yang sedikit berubah namun tetap mencoba memaksakan senyumnya.

Naruto yang memasang wajah seperti layaknya orang yang tak tahu apa apa kembali menoleh ke Azazel. Tentu saja tidak ada yang mencurigai permintaan Naruto dengan ekspresi dan kelakuan yang ditunjukkannya saat ini. Dia benar benar piawai dalam mengatur segalanya.

"Tidak ada penolakan, Akeno!" jawab Baraqiel tegas kepada Ak eno. Dan tentu saja jawaban tegas barusan mendapat reaksi yang bermacam macam dari orang orang yang ada disana.

"Oi, Baraqiel!" panggil Azazel.

"Kau harus keluar dari masa lalumu, Akeno! Tak usah pedulikan siapa yang mengawal batu permata itu atau apapun yang bersangkutan dengan masa lalu!"

Akeno sedikit tersentak lalu ekspresinya berubah tak bisa diartikan dengan kata kata. Hingga akhirnya sesaat kemudian dia mengangkat wajahnya menghadap ayahnya lalu menghembuskan nafas panjang dengan wajah yang tampak yakin dan siap. Tentu saja Naruto memperhatikan hal itu sebagai sebuah ancaman dari kegagalan rencananya. Ekspresi siap dan yakinnya itu… sedikit membuat Naruto khawatir kalau rencananya mungkin gagal karena kebulatan tekad Akeno untuk melupakan masa lalunya.

"Kapan kita akan berangkat?" tanya Akeno dengan wajah tegar.

Baraqiel dan Azazel yang melihat ekspresi Akeno barusan hanya tersenyum hangat kemudian. Sedangkan diam diam Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya begitu melihat Akeno.

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

" _Kalian bukan diperintahkan untuk menanti atau menunggu rombongan di perbatasan.. tapi kalian diminta untuk menjemput rombongan pembawa batu permata itu di pos seberang Jembatan Besar Sungai Rulid.."_

Naruto teringat lagi dengan apa yang disampaikan Azazel tadi saat penjelasan lebih detail mengenai misi yang mereka jalankan saat ini. Secara kesuluruhan dia benar benar paham kenapa mereka harus menjemput rombongan tersebut. Akibat rumor belakangan yang beredar mengenai serbuan kelompok bandit dalam skala besar yang sering muncul di hutan setelah mereka melewati sungai.

"Kita harus berhati hati… wilayah ini sudah termasuk kawasan dimana para bandit itu beraksi," ujar Akeno memberitahu ketiga orang yang berada dalam satu misi dengannya.

Naruto, Ulquiorra dan Ultear hanya mengangguk paham.

"Apa di antara pasukan bandit itu, ada yang bisa menggunakan sihir, senpai?" tanya Ultear.

Yap, mereka sekarang sudah hampir sampai ke jembatan sungai Rulid. Dengan menggunakan kereta kuda yang dipacu dengan kecepatan tinggi, mereka bisa sampai kesana dalam waktu kurang lebih satu jam.

"Kukira pasti ada salah satu dari mereka yang bisa menggunakan sihir… Jadi kalian harus berhati hati," kata Akeno sambil kembali memacu dua kuda yang membawa kereta mereka ke tempat tujuan.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Akeno setelah mendengar bahwa kemungkinan ada penyihir di dalam komplotan bandit itu. 'Ada yang bisa menggunakan sihir ya? Yah, tak masalah juga.. Mereka hanya komplotan bandit yang bahkan tak memiliki nama,' batin Naruto.

"Jadi, apa ini sesuai dengan rencanamu?" tanya Ulquiorra sedikit berbisik sambil menatap datar ke arah Naruto seakan mereka sedang membicarakan sebuah rencana.

Naruto mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis setelah mendengar pertanyaan Ulquiorra. Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Akeno yang sedang memacu kuda di depan kemudian pandangannya kembali kepada kedua temannya.

"Sekali lagi… kita akan menggunakan nama itu sebagai wujud perkenalan…"

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

Dan tak lama kemudian mereka melihat jembatan besar yang menghubungkan ke seberang perbatasan Kerajaan. Dari kejauhan mereka bisa melihat pos di seberangnya. Tampak belum ada pergerakan mencurigakan dari sekitar mereka, tapi mungkin masih terlalu cepat untuk menyimpulkan bahwa bandit bandit itu tidak akan datang.

Disana terlihat seorang pria berdiri bersama rombongannya di sebelah kereta kuda yang mereka tumpangi. Dan dari raut wajah Akeno yang sedikit terkejut, Naruto bisa tahu bahwa Hyuuga Hiashi ada di antara rombongan itu. Dan kemungkinan besar, oran yang berdiri di tengah adalah Hiashi.

"Itu mereka…" kata Ultear begitu melihat rombongan yang melambaikan tangannya ke arah mereka.

Kereta kuda mereka berhenti tepat di depan rombongan pembawa batu permata itu. Dan begitu Naruto memperhatikan Hiashi, rupanya dia ditemani oleh dua orang anggota klan Hyuuga yang kelihatannya cukup kuat. Lalu dia semakin memperhatikan dan sadar bahwa Hiashi sendiri terkejut begitu ia melihat wajah gadis pemilik gaya rambut ponytail yang merupakan senpai nya.

"K-Kau…" kata Hiashi pelan namun terlihat benar benar terkejut ketika tahu bahwa orang yang menjemputnya adalah anak dari wanita yang secara tak sengaja dia bunuh.

"Wah, jadi ini rombongan dari Grigori yang diminta untuk menjemput kami…, ternyata kalian masih muda," kata salah seorang yang ada di dalam rombongan pembawa batu permata itu.

Beberapa dari mereka ada yang terkejut, memberi senyuman, ada yang kagum begitu melihat Naruto, Ulquiorra, Ultear dan Akeno karena sejujurnya bagi mereka semua, Naruto, Ultear, Ulquiorra dan Akeno nampak terlalu muda untuk menjalani misi penting semacam ini.

"Nama saya adalah Himejima Akeno… Saya diberi perintah oleh Grigori untuk menjemput rombongan pembawa batu permata yang ada di seberang jembatan Rulid dan mengantarkan kalian sampai ke Kerajaan dengan selamat.."

Akeno memperkenalkan diri dengan baik, dan seperti yang diduga… Hiashi benar benar memperhatikan Akeno sejak tadi. Tampak sekali kalau wajah bersalahnya tak bisa hilang sejak kedatangan Akeno, Naruto, Ulquiorra dan Ultear.

"Yang ada di belakang saya.. dari paling kanan adalah Ulquiorra, Naruto dan Ultear. Mereka semua adalah anggota baru Grigori meski mereka belum berpengalaman tapi mereka bertiga merupakan 10 besar siswa terbaik di Akademi Aincrad di angkatan mereka.."

Beberapa dari mereka yang awalnya tampak ragu dengan Naruto dan yang lainnya, mulai merubah ekspresi mereka menjadi ekspresi kagum. "Hooh.. mereka merupakan 10 yang terbaik di angkatan mereka,"

"Yah, mungkin kita terlalu meremehkan mereka, mereka pasti memiliki kemampuan yang mumpuni hingga bisa mendapat kepercayaan untuk mengemban misi sepenting ini," kata salah satu pengawal Hiashi menambahkan komentar komentar yang keluar dari mulut orang orang yang termasuk rombongan pembawa batu permata.

Setelah mengatakan itu, "Terima kasih, tua tuan… tapi tolong jangan terlalu memandang tinggi kami, karena kami juga belum berpengalaman…" Naruto, Ulquiorra dan Ultear langsung membungkuk terhormat mendengarnya sekaligus mengucapkan terima kasih atas pujian mereka.

Kemudian tak lama setelah itu, Hiashi maju ke depan selangkah lebih dekat dengan Akeno. Akeno yang menyadari bahwa Hiashi mendekatinya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto ke Hiashi.

"Apa kau putri dari Baraqiel-dono?"

Tanya Hiashi langsung kepada inti dari pertanyaannya tanpa basa basi. Akeno yang mendengarnya hanya memberikan tatapan datar yang terkesan sedikit sinis, dia tak menjawab untuk beberapa waktu sebelum akhirnya dia mengambil nafas lalu membuangnya.

"Benar, saya adalah putri dari Baraqiel dan anak dari wanita yang anda bunuh…" jawab Akeno dengan tatapan sedikit sinis yang tentu saja membuat Hiashi sedikit terkejut karenanya. Sedangkan yang lainnya sibuk berbicara dan mengobrol dengan Naruto, Ulquiorra dan Ultear… Akeno berdua dengan Hiashi sedang membahas suatu hal yang penting.

Hiashi terlihat sedikit menunudukkan wajahnya yang Nampak sedikit sedih melihat respon sinis dari Akeno. Namun dalam hatinya, Hiashi berpikir bahwa respon yang ia dapat adalah wajar mengingat bahwa dirinyalah yang telah membunuh ibu dari gadis yang ada di hadapannya. "Itu salahku…"

Kata kata yang keluar dari mulut Hiashi barusan membuat Akeno kembali menatap Hiashi dengan mata yang sinis. "Bagus, jika anda mengerti… tapi kita sekarang tidak dalam kondisi untuk membicarakan masalah pribadi melainkan, kami memiliki misi untuk mengantarkan anda, rombongan anda serta batu permata penting itu agar sampai ke Kerajaan dengan aman,"

Hiashi yang tampak kehabisan kata kata kini hanya bisa mengangguk membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Akeno barusan. Gadis di hadapannya terlihat lebih dewasa dari pandangannya. Terlihat berbeda dengan gadis yang membuatnya merasa bersalah karena telah membunuh ibunya dulu.

"Akeno-senpai, kita harus segera kembali secepatnya ke Kerajaan.. semakin malam akan semakin berbahaya untuk kita berada disini," kata Naruto menghampiri Akeno yang masih bersama dengan Hiashi. Naruto sekilas menatap mata Hyuuga Hiashi… Para Hyuuga selalu memiliki pupil mata yang khusus karena kekuatan khusus klan mereka. [Hidden Magic] milik bangsawan Hyuuga, [Byakugan] **.**

'Kuharap ini tidak akan merepotkanku terlalu banyak,' batin Naruto melirik mata Hiashi.

"Aku tahu, kalau begitu Naruto-kun, bisakah kau pandu rombongan untuk segera bersiap untuk berangkat?" tanya Akeno dengan nada layaknya seorang senpai yang baik kepada kouhainya.

"Baik…" jawab Naruto dan sekali lagi melirik ke arah Hiashi sambil menundukkan kepalanya hormat setelah itu pergi ke arah rombongan yang sudah menunggu perintah.

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

Perjalanan kembali ke Kerajaan, mereka sudah menyebrang ke perbatasan atau tepatnya di seberang jembatan arah kembali menuju Aincrad. Ketika Naruto, Akeno, Ultear dan Ulquiorra berangkat, matahari masih belum tenggelam dan biasanya memang pada saat itu para bandit itu belum beraksi. Para bandit itu akan menyerang pada saat malam hari. Oleh karena itu, Naruto, Akeno, Ulquiorra dan Ultear diperintah untuk mengawal batu permata Kerajaan Aincrad sekaligus mengawal para rombongan berisi pedagang yang baru saja pulang dari Kerajaan lain meski tujuan utama mereka adalah menjaga batu permata.

SRRK SRRK SRRK

Suara yang mencurigakan muncul dari segala arah di jalan di dalam hutan Aincrad. Akeno yang mendengar suara itu segera sadar…

"Hentikan kereta!" kata Akeno menghentikan kereta rombongan dan nampaknya orang orang dalam rombongan tidaklah tuli ataupun bodoh. Mereka juga bisa mendengar suara itu.

Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah suara langkah kaki. Cukup… cukup banyak untuk dihitung dengan jari… Mereka adalah kelompok bandit yang meresahkan orang orang belakangan ini. Pihak Kerajaan sudah mengutus prajurit untuk menangkap mereka namun apa daya, bahkan Kerajaan tak tahu dimana markas mereka. Jika pihak Kerajaan menyerahkan pasukan dalam malam hari, bila mereka bertemu pun, kemungkinan mereka akan dirugikan masalah zona pertempuran karena para bandit itu sangat mengenal tempat ini.

"Huft, sangat tidak menguntungkan harus bertemu dengan kelompok bandit disini…"

Kata salah satu pengawal Hiashi yang sudah turun dari kereta. Akeno yang sadar dengan situasinya segera turun dari kereta kuda dan bersiap di tempatnya sekarang. Naruto, Ultear dan Ulquiorra juga mengikuti Akeno dari belakang.

Sepuluh… Lima belas… tidak bahkan lebih, bahkan jumlah mereka lebih banyak dari orang orang yang ada dalam rombongan. "Mereka cukup banyak…" kata Naruto yang masih memasang tampang tenang.

"Biar kuperiksa jumlah mereka…"

 **BYAKUGAN!**

Terdengar suara aktivasi sihir milik Hyuuga yang begitu khas. Mata orang itu berubah dengan urat urat di sekeliling bagian matanya.

'Jadi itu byakugan?' tanya Naruto dalam hati begitu melihat mata yang terlihat mengerikan itu.

Dengan menggunakan mata itu… pengawal Hiashi ini dapat menembus benda sekalipun. Dia bisa melihat ke segala arah dengan mata itu. Benar benar sihir yang sangat menguntungkan bila dalam medan pertempuran. "Semuanya ada 27.."

"Hiashi-sama.. Anda lebih baik tetap di dalam.." kata pengawal Hiashi yang lainnya.

Tanpa mendengarkan nasihat dari pengawalnya, Hiashi turun perlahan dari kereta kuda lalu melihat ke sekitar mereka yang sudah dikepung dengan pasukan bandit dengan senjata. "Mereka hanya orang biasa… Lalu untuk apa kita harus takut kepada mereka?"

Yang dikatakan Hiashi sepenuhnya benar, untuk apa seorang penyihir takut pada orang biasa yang bahkan tidak memiliki kekuatan sihir dan hanya mengandalkan senjata biasa. Namun tak lama setelah mengatakan kalimat barusan, seorang laki laki muncul dari kerumunan bandit itu.

"Wah wah, kita mungkin mendapat tangkapan yang bagus hari ini…"

Pria itu adalah pria yang memimpin pasukan bandit ini menurut Akeno. Bisa dilihat juga dari sikapnya yang kelihatannya tak yang berani menentang di antara para bandit. Namun yang mengherankan bagi Akeno adalah ketika dia menoleh ke arah Hiashi yang mengernyitkan alisnya begitu melihat sosok pria itu.

"Kau…"

"Anda adalah Hyuuga Hiashi, pemimpin Hyuuga yang sekarang.." kata orang itu sambil menatap tajam ke arah Hiashi dan kedua pengawalnya. Kedua pengawalnya juga tampak terlihat kaget melihat kemunculan sosok itu di depan mata mereka.

Salah satu dari pengawal Hiashi membuka sebuah buku yang ada di sakunya lalu membalik balik halama buku tersebut selama beberapa saat hingga akhirnya perhatiannya jatuh pada sebuah halaman. Dia kembali menoleh ke arah orang yang memimpin pasukan bandit itu dan memeriksa bukunya lagi. "Tak salah lagi… Hiashi-sama.. orang ini.."

"Buronan kelas S.. yang dicari di seluruh bagian benua.. Hidan… si Immortal Human,"

Kata Naruto membuat Akeno yang berada di depannya terkejut mendengarnya. Situasi mereka saat ini benar benar tidak menguntungkan karena harus bertemu buronan kelas S disini. "Dikatakan bahwa dia menjadi manusia abadi yang tidak bisa mati bahkan bila dipenggal kepalanya… Dia mendapat kekuatannya dari sebuah artefak kuno yang katanya berasal dari [ **Holy Ground]** … Nama artefak itu adalah [ **Immortal Curse Ring],** sebuah cincin yang mendapat kutukan keabadian di dalamnya **.** **Holy Ground** sendiri merupakan dataran legendaris yang menyimpan banyak harta, senjata berharga yang bisa memberikan kekuatan layaknya dewa. Bahkan konon katanya… pemilik pertama dari artefak/senjata kuno [ **Longinus]** berasal dari dataran itu. Dan kini [ **Longinus]** bereinkarnasi…"

Naruto tahu banyak.. bahkan untuk sesaat, pengetahuan Naruto sedikit membuat Hiashi kagum. Memang legenda tentang [ **Holy Ground]** adalah legenda yang terkenal namun tidak disangka Naruto tahu lebih lanjut mengenai dataran legendaris itu.

"Oh, ternyata kau tahu legenda itu juga.." kata Hidan sambil mengeluarkan senjata nya berubah sabit bermata tiga.

Naruto hanya menatap tajam ke arah Hidan. Ucapannya mungkin sedikit menyinggung Naruto barusan. "Yang jadi pertanyaan selama ini… adalah bagaimana kau mendapatkannya. Kau memindahkan kutukan cincin dengan berbagai macam sihir kegelapan dan menyimpannya dalam tubuhmu.. tapi bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan benda yang seharusnya ada di tanah legendaris itu?"

Hidan hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. "Yah, sebenarnya aku juga tidak menyangka mendapatkan benda ini, karena cincin ini bukan kutemukan di tanah itu melainkan jatuh dari langit tepat diatasku begitu saja.."

Jawaban Hidan membuat yang mendengarnya terkejut.

"Sebenarnya kau masih bisa mati, cincin itu bukan memberi kekuatan untuk hidup abadi melainkan kekuatan daya tahan tubuh yang abnormal serta tubuh yang takkan membusuk… Kau masih akan tetap mati apabila tubuhmu hancur musnah tak bersisa, oleh karena itu bahkan para pengguna **Longinus** jauh lebih berbahaya darimu.."

Hidan membuka matanya lebar mendengar pernyataan yang dibuat Naruto barusan. Kemudian dia tersenyum sambil menatap tajam ke arah Naruto. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Naruto tak menjawab pertanyaan Hidan dan lebih memilih diam dan bersiap untuk bertarung. Akeno, Ulquiorra dan Ultear juga telah siap bertarung. Saat ini Akeno sebenarnya dalam kondisi yang benar benar terkejut melihat juniornya ini bahkan analisanya jauh lebih bagus darinya. Dalam hati, dia berpikir memang tidak salah bila Naruto adalah yang nomer satu di angkatannya.

"Baiklah bila kau tak mau menjawab… tapi aku akan cabut nyawamu setelah menghabisi para Hyuuga itu!"

 **WUUUUSSSSHHH**

Hidan melesat cepat ke arah Hiashi dan kedua pengawalnya sedangkan para bandit sudah berpencar untuk menghabisi rombongan yang ada. "Bunuh mereka!"

Akeno yang terkejut dengan pergerakan cepat dadakan dari Hidan hanya bisa terdiam takjub olehnya.

'Kecepatan macam apa itu?' mata Akeno terbuka lebar begitu sabit bermata tiga milik Hidan menebas kedua pengawal Hiashi.

"Hiashi-sama!" kata salah seorang pengawal Hiashi yang sedikit tergores tangannya oleh sabit bermata tiga milik Hidan.

Mereka berdua sama sama mendapatkan luka meski tak serius namun kenyataannya mereka benarr benar terpojok saat ini. "Kalian berdua… kalian baik baik saja!?" tanya Hiashi kepada kedua pengawalnya.

Terlihat Ulquiorra dan Ultear sudah menyebar untuk menghabisi para bandit yang menyerang rombongan sedangkan Naruto masih berada di samping Akeno mengawasi kejadian ini. Setelah terdiam cukup lama akhirnya Akeno tersadar dan segera bertindak…

"Akan kuhancurkan tubuhmu itu hingga tak bersisa! [ **Lightning Magic: Thunderbolt]!** "

 **SPARK SPARK**

 **BLAAARRRR**

Akeno adalah pengguna sihir elemen petir yang kuat seperti ayahnya yang katanya sendiri merupakan salah satu dari dua orang pengguna sihir elemen petir terkuat di Aincrad bersama Kakashi. Sayangnya serangan barusan tak mampu melukai Hidan. Pria itu berhasil menghindari serangan Akeno dengan kelincahannya yang luar biasa itu.

"Sayang sekali… tapi kedua pengawalmu akan tamat disini…" kata Hidan sambil mengangkat sabit bermata tiganya. Darah dari salah satu pengawal itu menetes dari salah satu mata sabit.

Hiashi, kedua pengawalnya, Akeno dan Naruto memperhatikan itu baik baik. Mereka semua terlihat terkejut dan hanya Naruto saja yang masih terlihat tenang.

GLUK

Hidan menelan darah yang menetes dari sabitnya begitu saja.

"Kali ini biar kutunjukkan kekuatanku yang sebenarnya… Salah satu sihir yang ada di dalam buku dan gulungan legendaris milik Dewa Kegelapan. [ **Apocalypse Magic Scroll]…"**

Kata Hidan sambil menusuk dirinya sendiri dengan sabitnya. Mereka kembali dibuat terkejut dengan pernyataan dan tindakan Hidan yang barusan. "Terkutuk kau, Hidan… Kau juga mengetahui tentang legenda itu dan mempelajari salah satu isinya!" kata Hiashi dengan ekspresi wajah terkejut

'Tak kusangka akan mendengar lagi salah satu dari 4 Legenda Terbesar di dunia selain [ **Holy Ground]**..' batin Naruto sambil mengernyitkan alisnya.

Dengan cepat Hidan membuat sebuah lingkaran dari darahnya sendiri. Dia seperti menyiapkan sebuah ritual untuk menggunakan sihir.

" **[Suicide Curse]!"**

Dalam sekejap lingkaran yang dibuatnya dengan darahnya sendiri berubah menjadi lingkaran sihir. Dan dia tertawa keras melihat hasil keberhasilan ritual sihirnya ini.

"Terima ini!"

 **JRATTTZZ**

Dia kembali menusukkan sabitnya ke tubuhnya sendiri hingga dia sendiri memuntahkan darah. Sejujurnya lawannya tak mengerti kenapa dia lakukan itu, mereka tahu bahwa dia tidak bisa mati dengan cara seperti itu tapi untuk apa dia menyiksa dirinya sendiri?

"A-Apa yang dilakukannya?" tanya Hiashi kebingungan dengan tindakan Hidan barusan hingga tiba tiba…

"Ukhhh… Uaakkkhhh!" salah satu pengawal Hiashi memuntahkan banyak sekali darah sama seperti Hidan. Dia tersujud beberapa detik kemudian sambil memegangi perutnya di posisi yang sama seperti posisi dimana perut Hidan yang ia tusukkan kepada dirinya sendiri.

"A-Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Akeno terkejut begitu melihatnya.

Naruto yang berdiri di sampingnya sedang mengernyitkan alisnya sambil terlihat berpikir. Dan setelah dia menutup mata beberapa saat, kemudian dia mengambil kesimpulan. "Sihir itu seperti namanya kutukan bunuh diri.. dengan meminum darah targetnya, kau bisa menyiksa lawanmu dengan cara menyiksa dirimu sendiri… Sekarang kau dan dia bagaikan satu tubuh dan rasa tapi berbeda.. sedikit rumit untuk pemahamannya tapi sihirmu ini memang benar benar cocok bila dipadukan dengan [ **Immortal Curse Ring]…** "

Akeno yang mendengar kesimpulan Naruto segera menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Jadi maksudmu… dia bisa membunuh kita dengan cara menyiksa tubuhnya sendiri?"

"Begitulah… Darah adalah media dan sarana dari ritual yang digunakannya, asalkan dia tak mendapatkan darah kita, dia tidak akan bisa menggunakan sihirnya… tapi sayangnya sudah terlambat bagi pengawal itu.." kata Naruto sambil menoleh ke arah pengawal Hiashi yang tampaknya sudah tergeletak mati kehabisan darah.

Hidan tersenyum disana ketika mendengar Naruto membocorkan semua isi rahasia sihirnya begitu saja. Bahkan belum ada satu jam sejak pertemuan pertama kali mereka, Naruto sudah membongkar seluruh rahasia sihir Hidan dan bagaimana dia bisa sampai menjadi buronan kelas S karena membunuh banyak pejabat di Kerajaan lain.

"Aku kagum padamu, kau membongkar semuanya… tapi sejujurnya itu tidak aka nada pengaruhnya dalam pertarungan ini,"

Hidan melancarkan serangannya.. Ternyata sabit bermata tiga itu dilengkapi tali rantai yang membuatnya dapat menyerang dari jauh.

 **ZRAAAATTTT**

 **BYAKUGAN!**

"Terlambat!"

Akeno yang melihat Hiashi sudah terkena tebasan Hidan saat akan mengaktifkan Byakugan segera mengaktifkan sihir elemen petir miliknya. Hidan langsung menangkap kembali sabitnya dan meminum darah Hiashi, sedangkan pengawalnya yang lain yang masih hidup berlari ke arah Hidan untuk menyerang.

" **[Hidden Magic of Hyuuga: Destroyer Palm]!"**

" **[Lightning Magic: Lightning Spear]!"**

Hidan menghadapinya dengan tubuh biasa dan hasilnya…

Tubuhnya baik baik saja meski hangus akibat serangan Akeno. Dan mereka benar benar membuat kesalahan besar karena serangan yang terlambat satu atau dua detik itu.

"Uaakkhhh!" rintih Hiashi sudah hangus karena merasakan sakit yang sama dengan Hidan.

"Hiashi-sama!" panggil pengawalnya berbalik menghadap Hiashi yang sudah terduduk hangus meski masih hidup namun dia sudah sekarat.

ZRRAAAATTSSS

Tiba tiba tubuh pengawal Hiashi tertusuk oleh sabit milik Hidan. Otomatis Akeno terkejut melihatnya dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa karena dengan ini…

"Kau… sialan.. ugh…"

Hidan tersenyum jahat begitu melihat ekspresi pengawal Hiashi yang sudah hampir kehilangan kesadarannya.

BRUUUKKK

Dia jatuh setelah dia ditusuk tepat di jantungnya. Hidan terdiam selama beberapa saat dengan senyum jahat dan ekspresi senangnya. Dia lebih terlihat seperti masokis dalam sudut pandang tertentu namun dengan sihirnya ini, dia tentu sangat berbahaya bahkan untuk seorang pemimpin keluarga bangsawan sihir sekalipun.

Akeno yang berdiri di hadapan Hidan Nampak terdiam kebingungan karena dua pengawal Hiashi sudah mati sedangkan Hiashi… orang yang sudah membunuh ibunya kini tengah sekarat dan pasti mati bila terkena satu serangan lagi dari Hidan.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan ini dengannya…" kata Hidan melihat ke arah Hiashi.

"Tunggu…"

Sebuah suara keluar dari Naruto…

 **BUAAAKKKKHHH**

Hidan tiba tiba saja terlempar akibat serangan seseorang yang hadir kepadanya secara tiba tiba. Akeno terkejut melihatnya karena serangan dadakan itu berasal dari Naruto. Akeno segera melihat ke arah Hiashi, dan beruntungnya dia masih baik baik saja.

"Cih.. sialan.. sejak tadi kau diam dan sekarang kau mau bertindak, biarkan aku habisi dulu orang itu!" kata Hidan sambil melihat ke arah Hiashi.

'Tapi orang ini… siapa dia? Dia bisa membuatku terlempar, bahkan serangan elemen petir gadis itu dan orang Hyuuga itu saja tak mampu membuatku terdorong, tapi dia… dengan hanya menggunakan serangan fisik..' batin Hidan menatap Naruto.

"Tidak… Kau tidak bisa menggunakan sihirmu lagi padanya.." kata Naruto dengan tatapan dingin kepada Hidan.

Hidan hanya mendecih begitu mendengar pernyataan Naruto barusan. Akeno yang mendengarnya, mengedipkan mata beberapa kali kebingungan. "Ada satu hal yang kulewatkan sejak tadi… sihirmu ini memiliki kelemahan, kau harus terus berada dalam lingkaran itu selama menggunakan sihir tersebut dan tentu saja kau memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa, karena bahkan petir dari Akeno-senpai dan pengawal Hiashi tidak bisa membuatmu bergerak.."

Kata Naruto dengan tatapan dingin yang membekukan Hidan sekali lagi. Akeno yang baru tersadar segera membulatkan matanya. Benar sekali… serangannya dan pengawal Hiashi bahkan tak mampu memberikan efek tekanan dan dorongan sehebat itu tapi Naruto hanya mengandalkan serangan fisik.. dia mampu.. melakukan hal yang tak bisa Akeno dan pengawal Hiashi itu lakukan.

"Jadi selama ini kau diam karena mengamati bagaimana sihirnya bekerja?" tanya Akeno.

Naruto menoleh sedikit ke arah Akeno kemudian kembali menatap tajam ke arah Hidan. "Sayangnya bukan kau yang akan membunuh Hiashi…"

Kata Naruto sambil mengambil sesuatu jubahnya. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah topeng… topeng yang bahkan dapat membuat Hidan terkejut karenanya. Hidan mengenal topeng itu dan siapa yang menggunakan topeng yang baru saja ditunjukkan Naruto.

"K-Kau!"

" _Siapa kau sampai mengetahui markas ku dan berani datang kesini sendirian?"_

" _Aku adalah salah satu dari tiga anggota White Wolf…"_

Hidan semakin membulatkan matanya begitu teringat apa yang terjadi kemarin…

" _Kau…? White Wolf yang terkenal itu? Pembunuh bayaran terkenal sekaligus buronan kelas SS? Kau salah satu dari mereka bertiga?"_

Ekspresi terkejut Hidan menghilang begitu ia teringat lagi. Dia menutup matanya selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya dia membuka matanya setelah dia bangkit berdiri di hadapan Naruto yang sudah menutupi setengah wajahnya dengan topeng yang dikeluarkannya.

" _Aku ada permintaan untukmu dan pasukan banditmu untuk membunuh rombongan pembawa batu permata besok malam di area hutan setelah perbatasan jembatan sungai Rulid… Apa kau bisa?"_

Hidan sadar bahwa yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah orang yang sama…

" _Hmm.. sebuah kehormatan bisa mendapat permintaan dari tiga White Wolf… tapi siapa yang harus kubunuh?"_

Hidan melihat ke arah Hiashi yang ada disana dan juga Akeno yang masih diam tak mengerti situasi yang terjadi saat ini.

" _Hyuuga Hiashi… Kau harus membunuhnya beserta rombongannya.. Ini bayaranmu! Setengahnya akan kuberikan saat kau menyelesaikan misi ini.."_

Hidan kembali tertawa keras setelah menyadari semua scenario yang dibuat oleh orang itu. Naruto yang berada tepat di hadapan Hidan hanya terdiam menatap tajam ke arah Hidan. "Beruntunglah bagiku karena kau sudah menunjukkan sihirmu kepada orang lain sebelum bertarung melawanku," kata Naruto masih dengan posisi memakai setengah topengnya.

Hidan menghentikan tawanya lalu menatap Naruto sambil tersenyum puas. Tak lama kemudian dia teralihkan kepada Akeno. "Hei gadis muda… kelihatannya kau berurusan dengan orang yang merepotkan.."

Kata Hidan kepada Akeno. Yang dimaksud Hidan sudah jelas, namun Akeno yang tak mengerti apa apa hanya terdiam tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Hidan sebenarnya.

" _Baiklah.. bayaran yang besar untuk pembunuhan bahkan bila ini untuk membunuh pemimpin klan Hyuuga.. yang kau berikan terlalu banyak, lagipula kenapa kau tidak selesaikan sendiri, aku yakin kau pasti lebih berpengalaman dariku.."_

Hidan kembali menatap Naruto… sedangkan Naruto sudah memegang sarung pedangnya dan bersiap mengeluarkannya…

" _Aku memiliki urusan lain yang lebih penting…"_

Hidan sudah bersiap dengan sabit bermata tiganya untuk menyerang Naruto sama seperti Naruto yang sudah siap menyerang Hidan karena dia juga sudah tau semua sihir yang digunakan Hidan yang pasti tidak akan berguna melawannya. "Jadi ini yang kau sebut urusan lain yang penting…?" tanya Hidan dengan tawa sarkastik.

Naruto hanya terdiam seakan tak peduli dengan perkataan perkataan Hidan.

"Kau memang seperti yang dibicarakan orang orang… licik… kejam… bahkan lebih jahat.. aku tidak tahu apa tujuanmu, tapi…"

Akeno bersiap dengan kedua tangannya yang di angkat ke depan dengan posisi telapak tangannya menghadap ke arah Hidan.., Hidan menarik sabitnya mendekat.. dan Naruto juga sudah sedikit menarik keluar pedangnya…

"…Berani beraninya kau memanfaatkanku!"

 **ZRAT ZRAT ZRAT ZRAT ZRAT ZRAT ZRAT ZRAT ZRAT**

 **CRAAAAAAAASSSSSSHHHH**

Betapa terkejutnya Akeno, bahkan dia belum sempat mengeluarkan sihirnya atau bahkan untuk sekedar memfokuskannya. Tapi Naruto sudah lebih dulu dengan waktu yang hanya satu detik telah menebas seluruh bagian tubuh Hidan hingga menjadi potongan potongan kecil. Tebasan Naruto seperti membuat tubuh Hidan layaknya balon yang meledakkan hujan darah ke sekitar. Tubuh Naruto kini dipenuhi oleh darah milik Hidan walaupun begitu ekspresi wajahnya masih terlihat tenang dan begitu dingin di mata Akeno. Tebasan Naruto barusan merupakan sebuah seni pedang dicampur dengan sihir miliknya… mengeluarkan sebuah efek bulu bulu hitam yang mirip bulu gagak..

" **[Night Crow Art: Eclipse Slash]"**

Ucap Naruto pelan begitu menyelesaikan serangannya…

TBC

.

.

.

Uhh senang rasanya kembali setelah hiatus 3 bulan. Semoga masih ada yang baca fic ini.. spesial balik dari hiatus.. 5500 words, maaf ane hiatus 3 bulan dan baru bisa update sekarang. Terlebih buat janji janji klo ane bakal update… buat pemilik akun bernama Firman.. sry bro.. waktu itu ane lagi bener bener sibuk.. ane tau itu udah kesalahan fatal buat janji update tanggal itu. Yah maklum ane ada urusan juga di dunia nyata..

Pertama maaf klo ada typo, kedua… uhmm.. chap depan udah mulai first blood nya buat bangsawan.. yah udah ketebak juga siapa korban bangsawan pertama.. ketiga… maaf kalo semisal alur kecepetan..

Buat yang nungguin WFTH… insyaallah ane bakal update minggu depan. Ane gk bisa update seminggu 2-3 kali kek dulu.. soalnya yah kurang motivasi ane sekarang.. dulu sehari bisa 3000 word nyicil sekarang 1000 word aja susah amat.. apalagi gara gara kesibukan padat karena bentar lagi lulus. Tapi minimal seminggu ane bakal update satu fic sekarang jadi mohon doa nya bagi reader yang masih baca ini fic sama fic ane yang lainnya. Btw makasih buat Regy.. temen ane di LINE.. karena dukungannya

See you in next chap


	7. Chapter 7

**SYMBOL OF REVENGE**

 **Chapter#7**

 **FIRST BLOOD**

Rate: M

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto], High School DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Action, Romance, Drama, Martial Art

Warning: Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Pairing: ?

Summary:

Penyelamat? Pahlawan? Ksatria? Tidak… Aku tidak tertarik menjadi sesuatu semacam itu… Hanya dendam.. Dendam yang kubawa sejak perang besar antara Kerajaan Kerajaan besar.. Perang yang menghancurkan kebahagiaanku… Dendam ini berubah menjadi sumber kekuatan.. Dan dengan kekuatan ini, akan kutuliskan namaku di kepala para Raja itu.. diriku sebagai symbol pembalasan dendam..

Don't Like Don't Read

 _Ide ini muncul setelah author mendengarkan lagu opening No Game No Life.. Entah kenapa.. Padahal gak ada hubungannya sama cerita ini.._

 **Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Potongan potongan kecil tubuh Hidan jatuh berceceran disertai dengan darah yang bagaikan hujan. Dalam posisi membelakangi Akeno, Naruto memakaikan sepenuhnya topeng yang tadinya hanya dia pakai setengah bagian. Lalu untuk gadis bergaya rambut ponytail itu sendiri, dia terdiam dengan mulut terbuka sambil tangannya mencoba menutupi mulutnya. Responnya wajar bahkan untuk ukuran seorang penyihir bila melihat seorang murid Akademi tahun pertama dapat membantai habis seorang buronan kelas S.

"A-A…" Akeno ingin berucap namun lidahnya seperti enggan untuk digerakkan.

Masih dalam keadaan yang sama, Naruto menoleh pelan ke arah Akeno yang masih sibuk memandang kaget ke arahnya. Lalu setelah ia rasa cukup dengan Akeno, dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hiashi yang tergeletak tak berdaya atau sekarat lebih tepatnya.

"T-Tolong aku…" panggil Hiashi dalam posisi tergeletak. Tangannya terangkat ke angkasa sama seperti pandangannya yang menghadap ke angkasa pula.

Naruto yang mendengar Hiashi masih sanggup minta tolong segera membalikkan badannya, membuka topengnya dan berjalan ke arah Akeno. Dia menyodorkan pedang miliknya kepada Akeno tanpa basa basi. Akeno yang disodori pedang milik Naruto yang penuh dengan darah hanya terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya matanya teralihkan ke wajah Naruto yang hanya memberikan ekspresi datar.

"Apa maksudnya kau menyodorkan pedang ini, Naruto?" tanya Akeno penuh tanda tanya.

Sejujurnya, saat ini dia tidak tahu kemana pikirannya pergi. Dia seharusnya sekarang khawatir dengan keadaan rombongan atau yang lainnya namun akibat aksi Naruto barusan, dia seperti merasa bingung. "Akeno-senpai… Apa kau tak ingin membunuh orang yang dengan kejam sudah membunuh ibumu?" tanya Naruto dengan mata yang dingin.

Akeno yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto barusan kini mulai membulatkan matanya terkejut. Naruto mengetahui apa yang terjadi antara dia dan Hiashi… Sekilas Akeno menoleh ke arah Hiashi yang sudah tak berdaya disana. Dan seketika itu pula timbul rasa puas karenanya. Dia tidak ingin mengakuinya, tapi sejujurnya dia sempat merasa senang dengan kondisi Hiashi yang sekarat saat ini.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya Naruto-kun?"

Naruto hanya diam sambil memandang datar ke arah Akeno. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia mengambil topeng yang ia kenakan tadi…

"Aku hanya seorang murid Akademi Aincrad tahun pertama yang memiliki dendam kepada bangsawan sejak kecil…" kata Naruto sambil menunjukkan topengnya kepada Akeno.

Dalam sekali lihat, Akeno langsung terkejut. Sebelumnya dia tidak dapat melihat topeng apa yang dikenakan Naruto saat dia membantai Hidan karena posisi Naruto yang membelakanginya namun setelah melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.. dia seakan tak mau mempercayai siapa Naruto.

"Topeng ini… topeng ini… bukan sembarang topeng, Naruto.." kata Akeno dengan ekspresi yang masam.

"Kau benar, senpai.. Topeng ini memang bukan sembarang topeng. Topeng inilah identitas kami saat kami masih belum berada di Akademi.."

Akeno semakin dibuat terkejut akan pernyataan Naruto barusan. "White Wolf… Kelompok berisi tiga orang yang merupakan kelompok pembunuh bayaran yang terkenal di luar Aincrad.. buronan kelas SS yang dapat membahayakan sebuah Kerajaan,"

Akeno melangkah mundur menjauhi Naruto yang masih menyodorkan pedangnya kepada Akeno. Lalu dengan tenaga yang tersisa, Akeno membuat lingkaran sihir untuk menyerang Naruto meski pada akhirnya Naruto terlihat santai santai saja dengan ancaman dari Akeno.

"Jangan mendekat… Kau adalah musuh Kerajaan Aincrad!"

Akeno melancarkan beberapa serangan sihir elemen petir dasar yang dengan mudah dapat dihindari Naruto hanya dengan beberapa gerakan sederhana. "Akeno-senpai… Kami tidak lah seburuk yang kau kira.."

Akeno menaikkan alisnya begitu Naruto mengatakan kata 'kami'. Dia segera tersadar akan apa yang dikatakan Naruto dan menoleh ke sekitarnya yang sudah penuh dengan darah di sepanjang jalan. Matanya membulat begitu dia menemukan siapa pelaku dari jatuhnya darah darah ini. "Ulquiorra… Ultear! Kalian juga…"

Tepat sekali, Ulquiorra dan Ultear telah menghabisi seluruh bandit dan bahkan seluruh rombongan agar tak ada saksi mata dari kejadian ini. "Kalian…! Kalian.. bertiga! Apa maksud dan tujuan kalian melakukan ini!?" tanya Akeno dengan air mata yang mengalir di kedua bola matanya.

Ulquiorra dan Ultear segera berdiri di samping Naruto, menegaskan bahwa mereka adalah satu kelompok..

"Tujuan sederhana kami adalah membalas dendam kepada para bangsawan…"

Akeno mengernyitkan alisnya saat mendengar apa tujuan mereka. Dia tak berniat mengurangi pertahanannya namun dia tertarik dengan cerita ketiga kouhai nya ini.

"Balas dendam…?"

"Kami bertiga berasal dari sebuah panti di sebuah desa pinggiran perbatasan Kerajaan Aincrad.. kejadiannya saat kami masih kecil, saat perang antara Kerajaan Aincrad dan Kerajaan Silver. Kerajaan Aincrad menjadikan tempat itu sebagai salah satu medan perangnya dengan Kerajaan Silver dan keputusan itu dibuat oleh para bangsawan. Akibatnya seluruh penduduk mati akibat peperangan antara Kerajaan Aincrad dan Kerajaan Silver. Dan pada saat itu, suster panti asuhan yang sudah kami anggap sebagai ibu kami sendiri bahkan diperkosa dan dibunuh oleh pasukan Kerajaan Silver terpat di depan mata kami.."

Akeno terkejut begitu mendengar kisah masa lalu mereka bertiga yang begitu terlihat membenci para bangsawan sama seperti dirinya. "Setelahnya pun, kami beruntung dapat selamat… namun demi mencari rekan kami yang menghilang, kami berkelana ke seluruh Aincrad, bahkan ke sebagian Kerajaan Silver. Setiap harinya kami tak pernah jauh dengan yang namanya batas hidup dan mati.." jelas Naruto yang terhenti begitu melihat Akeno yang menurunkan tangannya yang sejak tadi masih siaga dengan lingkaran sihir.

"…Kami sudah hampir mati berkali kali, hampir dijual sebagai budak, dan pada akhirnya keadaan itu memaksa kami untuk harus menjadi lebih kuat dan lebih kuat lagi hingga setidaknya kami mampu menandingi kekuatan sebuah negara," kata Ulquiorra melanjutkan.

"Dan cara kami memastikan bahwa kekuatan kami dapat menjadi ancaman sebuah negara adalah dengan menjadi buronan diatas kelas S…" tambah Ultear.

Dan entah kenapa setelah mendengar apa yang mereka ceritakan, hati Akeno ikut tergerak. "Hanya balas dendam.. apa hanya itu yang akan kalian lakukan?"

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya menatap ke langit malam itu. "Tentu saja membunuh bangsawan hanyalah langkah awal kami… kami punya tujuan lebih besar yaitu membawa revolusi pada Aincrad.. Kami akan merubah Aincrad menjadi negara besar. Dan langkah setelahnya adalah memusnahkan Kerajaan Silver… hingga akhirnya kami mengincar tujuan akhir kami yaitu sebuah symbol yang akan dapat memberikan terror, hukuman, kuasa dan kendali kepada dunia.."

"Sebuah symbol?" tanya Akeno memandang Naruto dengan ekspresi yang seperti mendapatkan sebuah cahaya baru.

Naruto kemudian menatap Akeno sambil menjulurkan tangannya mengajak Akeno untuk bergabung dengannya. "Kami akan merubah dunia… dan aku akan menjadi symbol tersebut yang akan mengendalikan dunia sepenuhnya… untuk itulah pengorbanan kecil seperti ini dibutuhkan,"

Akeno yakin ini salah tapi entah terhipnotis atau semacamnya, dalam hati Akeno… gadis ini merasa bahwa Naruto, Ulquiorra dan Ultear sedang memperjuangkan hal yang menurutnya benar. Sulit dia memutuskan mana yang benar dan mana yang salah. Tapi yang jelas di matanya sekarang, Naruto benar benar terlihat seperti penyelamatnya. Karena dia diberikan kesempatan untuk membalas dendam. Dia menerima uluran tangan itu serta menerima pedang yang disodorkan oleh Naruto tadi kepadanya. "Jangan katakan kalau balas dendam merupakan hal yang buruk… Balas dendam merupakan wujud keadilan itu sendiri.." kata Naruto memberikan pedangnya kepada Akeno.

Gadis itu berjalan mendekati Hiashi sambil menyeret pedang yang diberikan Naruto kepadanya. Tubuh Hiashi saat ini sudah berada di hadapan Akeno yang masih mengenggam pedang milik Naruto. Dia mengangkat pedang milik Naruto dan diarahkan ujung pedang Naruto ke jantung Hiashi. "A-A-Akeno…" panggil Hiashi dengan mata yang hampir tertutup. Terlalu sulit bagi Hiashi untuk memahami situasi saat ini dikarenakan kesadarannya juga sudah hampir hilang sepenuhnya. Sejujurnya dia sendiri juga tahu meski Akeno tak membunuhnya, dia juga sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan.

"Aku akan membalaskan dendam ibuku…" kata Akeno pelan dan dalam detik berikutnya dia sudah menusukkan pedang itu tepat ke jantung Hiashi.

 **CRASSSSHHH**

Darah yang keluar bahkan tak membuat Akeno terlihat merasa bersalah. Entah kenapa justru ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia sudah lega karena telah berhasil melaksanakan balas dendam nya. Sedangkan Naruto tampak menutup matanya lega melihat Akeno akhirnya jatuh dalam perasaan balas dendamnya. Dia berjalan menghampiri Akeno lalu langsung diambilnya tangan Akeno memaksa gadis itu untuk menghadap Naruto.

"A-Aku membunuhnya…" kata Akeno terputus putus dengan ekspresi bahagia.

Naruto yang melihat ekspresi itu muncul dari wajah Akeno, hanya bisa tersenyum. Dia mengusap lembut pipi Akeno membuat wajah gadis itu memerah meski dalam situasi mereka sekarang. "Senpai… maukah kau menyerahkan hidupmu kepadaku?" tanya Naruto menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan Akeno lalu menatapnya lembut.

Akeno semakin memerah dibuatnya. Matanya membulat penuh menatap mata sebiru lautan milik Naruto. "Akan kujanjikan dunia yang jauh lebih baik dari dunia tempat kita berada sekarang… Oleh karena itu, aku menginginkanmu.. Tentu saja kita akan harus bertambah kuat.. bersama.. demi dunia yang akan kuciptakan…"

Tepat sasaran… Dengan sedikit paksaan, sugesti dan semacam sihir ilusi… Naruto mendapatkan Akeno. Gadis itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum malu malu menandakan gadis itu sudah jatuh dalam pesona seorang Naruto.

Setelah melihat respon dari Akeno, Naruto semakin tersenyum lalu menarik Akeno jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Akeno benar benar terlihat bahagia entah kenapa padahal beberapa menit yang lalu, perasaanya bercampur menjadi satu antara panik, ketakutan dan kebingungan. Namun setelah mendengar semua kata kata pemuda yang memeluknya, dia seperti mendapat kehangatan baru. Kehangatan yang ia rasa bisa menggantikan kehangatan atas kehilangan ibunya… dia merasa aman… merasa terlindungi…

Sedangkan dari tempat yang tak jauh, memandangi Naruto dan Akeno… Ultear terlihat memasang ekspresi yang tak bisa di artikan. Ekspresi yang seperti mengatakan… ,"apa boleh buat.." seakan dia pasrah dan tak tahu harus apa. Dan sejujurnya, laki laki berwajah dingin datar di sebelahnya memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi Ultear tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

Sesampainya di Gerbang Utama Kerajaan

"Bagaimana dengan kondisi jalur utama?"

"Rombongan yang dikabarkan akan datang malam hari ini.. sampai sekarang belum datang, kapten.."

Kedua orang yang sedang berbicara ini adalah penjaga gerbang dan atasannya. Sesuai dengan yang dikatakan bawahannya barusan. Seharusnya rombongan pembawa batu permata sudah melewati gerbang utama ini sejak satu jam yang lalu. Tapi sampai sekarang belum ada kabar dari mereka. Para penjaga sudah melaporkan ini ke Kerajaan dan saat ini Kerajaan sudah mengeluarkan keputusan bahwa akan mengirim pasukan dengan diisi satu penyihir.

"Kapten.. Lihat disana!"

Orang itu langsung memberikan teropong itu kepada atasannya. Dan seketika dia melihat dari jarak yang mungkin 300 meter dari gerbang…

Dengan penuh luka di tubuh Naruto dan Ulquiorra. Akeno dan Ultear juga terlihat mendapat beberapa luka ringan, yang terlihat begitu parah adalah Naruto dengan tebasan di beberapa bagian tubuhnya, dan darah yang masih mengalir. Penjaga gerbang segera mengirimkan beberapa orang bagian medis untuk ikut membantu membawa Naruto dan Ulquiorra. "Tolong kami.." kata Ultear dengan ekspresi kesakitan.

Ulquiorra sebenarnya masih sadar namun Naruto memang sudah benar benar tak sadarkan diri… Ini semua dia lakukan demi berjalannya rencana yang telah disusun olehnya.

" _Ulquiorra.. tebas aku sekarang.. Kita akan bermain sandiwara.. dengan ini, seluruh cerita dan keterangan yang kalian ceritakan akan masuk akal bagi mereka,"_

Karena merasa tak berguna, pada akhirnya Ulquiorra sendiri juga meminta Ultear untuk memberikannya luka yang cukup parah padanya meski tak separah tebasannya kepada Naruto. Mereka sudah tahu apa yang harus mereka beritahu kan sebagai keterangan dari misi mereka.

'Saat ini Naruto dalam keadaan sekarat… seharusnya Naruto masih bisa selamat sesuai yang direncanakan bila kami sampai disini sesuai yang direncanakan..' kata Ultear dalam hati.

Sejujurnya Ultear dan Akeno menentang keputusan untuk menebas Naruto tapi Naruto menolak pendapat Ultear. Dia bersikeras demi terjaganya rencana mereka bahkan bila dia harus menerima rasa sakit yang luar biasa namun setidaknya dia tahu bahwa dia tidak akan mati.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian? Dimana rombongannya?" tanya pemimpin di gerbang utama.

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

Yang memberikan keterangan adalah Ultear. Dia menuruti perkataan Naruto dan menceritakan kejadiannya sesuai perintah Naruto. Bahwa mereka diserang oleh pasukan bandit yang dipimpin oleh buronan kelas S yaitu Hidan, dari sini Ultear tidak menceritakan seluruh kemampuan Hidan. Dia hanya menceritakan bagaimana Hidan bisa hidup abadi dan juga tentang [Suicide Curse]. Mereka bertarung melawan Hidan hingga seluruh rombongan mati. Lalu demi mereka berempat, Hiashi dan kedua pengawalnya menghadapi Hidan. Hiashi dan kedua pengawalnya mati saat berhasil membuat Hidan terdesak hingga sekarat meski dia abadi. Dan pada akhirnya, Naruto dan Ulquiorra yang berada dalam keadaan yang sama sekaratnya memanfaatkan peluang itu untuk menebas, menghancurkan tubuh Hidan menjadi berkeping keeping. Tersisa mereka berempat yang bisa selamat bersama dengan batu permata itu.

Dan atas perintah Kerajaan, Naruto dan Ulquiorra serta Hiashi dan orang orang yang mati akan mendapat penghargaan karena dapat membunuh seorang buronan kelas S. Sejujurnya Kerajaan biasanya menganggap buronan kelas S harus diatasi oleh penyihir penyihir kelas atas dari Kerajaan. Saat ini semua petinggi Grigori merupakan penyihir kelas atas di Kerajaan. Oleh karena itu, Naruto dan Ulquiorra mendapat penghargaan meskipun dalam cerita yang diceritakan Ultear, mereka hanya melakukan serangan penghabisan.

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

Beberapa hari kemudian…

Sesuai yang direncanakan, Naruto sekarang membuka matanya dan sudah berada di rumah. Rumahnya… Tempat tinggalnya bersama dengan Ulquiorra dan Ultear. Begitu melihat kamarnya tepat setalah ia bangun, dia langsung menyadari kalau rencananya berjalan lancar sesuai yang diinginkannya. Yang dia heran adalah sosok seorang gadis yang sudah menunggunya sambil tertidur. Gadis itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Akeno. Gadis yang berhasil dia dapatkan dengan sedikit cara keji dan licik.

Tak lama berselang, Ulquiorra dan Ultear memasuki kamar Naruto sambil membawa makanan hangat. "Kau sudah sadar…" kata Ultear dengan mata membulat.

"Hmm… Aku masih belum bisa banyak bergerak.." kata Naruto. Kemudian dia menoleh ke arah Ulquiorra yang sejak tadi sudah mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah.

Tubuh bagian depan yang diperban. Tak perlu banyak pertanyaan dari Naruto untuk memahami situasi yang terjadi. Meski sudah Naruto katakan agar tak usah menyakiti diri sendiri, namun pada akhirnya Ulquiorra juga melanggar perintah Naruto. "Sudah kubilang… kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, biar aku saja.." kata Naruto dengan helaan nafas pasrah.

Ulquiorra hanya terdiam dengan ekspresi wajah datar dan terlihat sedikit merasa bersalah. Namun setelah ia melihat Naruto yang menghela nafas pasrah, dia menjadi sedikit lega. "Lukaku ini akan sembuh secepatnya… Sihir kelima yang sedang kukembangkan..,"

"[Alternative Core]…"

"Inti Cadangan… Kau membuat salinan tubuh sebelum kau mendapat luka itu lalu kau menggantinya dengan salinan data tubuh yang kau buat kapanpun kau mau, terluka dank au salin lagi dari salinanmu, hingga akhirnya mirip seperti sihir penyembuhan.."

Kata Ultear terputus begitu dia melihat Naruto yang langsung segar bugar setelah mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir yang berputar putar di atas tubuhnya lalu menembus tubuhnya. Ultear mengamati betul betul sihir yang dikembangkan Naruto barusan.

"…tidak, bahkan sihirmu ini lebih mendekati ke regenerasi yang sesungguhnya.."

Naruto hanya tersenyum begitu Ultear mengungkap rahasia dari sihirnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Naruto tertawa senang. Yah jarang jarang sekali melihat mereka bisa senang ketika membahas bagaimana proses mereka menciptakan sihir baru. Harus diketahui bahwa menciptakan atau menemukan sihir baru adalah hal yang sangat luar biasa. Terbukti, Ultear, Naruto dan Ulquiorra sendiri mendapat beasiswa dari Kerajaan, setalah Ultear mengemukakan [Ice Make] miliknya. Meski sebenarnya sihir es telah ada, namun penggunaannya tak seperti milik Ultear. Ultear bisa memanipulasinya menjadi apa saja. Sedangkan Ulquiorra dan Naruto, tak seperti Ultear yang menemukan sihir tipe elemen..

Mereka menggunakan otak mereka untuk mendapat jalur beasiswa melalui ujian. Namun sesungguhnya, Naruto sudah menciptakan lima sihir khusus miliknya termasuk [Crow Vision], [Perfect Illusion], [Alternative Core] serta dua sihir khusus lainnya.

Untuk sihir sihir yang diciptakan Naruto, rangkaiannya serta untuk mempelajarinya akan jauh lebih sulit daripada sihir tipe elemen yang diciptakan Ultear. Karena pada dasarnya, sihir yang dikembangkan Ultear adalah sihir tipe elemen yang bisa dipelajari semua orang. Sedangkan sihir tipe seperti Naruto, sulit dipelajari oleh orang lain.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan ini?" tanya Ulquiorra menunjuk Akeno yang masih tertidur.

Naruto menatap ke arah Akeno yang masih tertidur pulas. "Bagaimana bisa dia tahu rumah kita?"

Ultear dan Ulquiorra langsung melirik ke arah lain. Kedunya terlihat bingung harus menjawab apa. "D-Dia yang memaksa kami.."

Dan selanjutnya Naruto kembali menghela nafas pasrah. Yah cepat atau lambat, Akeno juga akan turut serta bersama mereka membantai para bangsawan Aincrad.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat bagi Naruto, Ulquiorra dan Ultear. Pagi hari mereka lalui seperti biasanya, dan mereka juga berangkat bersama seperti biasanya. Yang berbeda sekarang hanyalah, mereka ketambahan satu orang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah gadis yang notabene nya adalah senpai mereka bertiga bila di Akademi. Pemandangan pagi hari ketika mereka sampai di gerbang Akademi sungguh berbeda. Terlebih ketika mata orang orang disana tertuju kepada Naruto…

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Naruto dan Ulquiorra mendapat penghargaan atas jasa mereka membawa batu permata Kerajaan dengan selamat serta membunuh Hidan yang merupakan buronan kelas S di beberapa Kerajaan. Tampaknya upacara penghargaan akan digelar setelah pelajaran selesai. Selama beberapa hari ini terdapat berbagai perdebatan di pihak Hyuuga dan Grigori. Karena orang yang diutus Grigori tak mampu melindungi pemimpin Hyuuga. Wajar saja, karena sebelumnya tak ada yang tahu kalau pemimpin bandit yang mengincar rombongan Hiashi adalah seorang buronan kelas S dengan kemampuan yang mengerikan. Dan jujur saja, orang yang pertama kali terkejut adalah Baraqiel, karena orang yang membunuh istrinya telah tewas di tangan seorang buronan kelas S.

"Aku tidak suka dengan tatapan tatapan mereka disini.." kata Ulquiorra pelan.

Pasti seluruh siswa di Akademi ini sudah mendengar tentang berita kalau Naruto dan Ulquiorra yang mendapat penghargaan karena mereka berhasil membunuh seorang buronan kelas S yang berada dalam kondisi sekarat.

"Sudahlah.. Lebih baik kalian segera masuk ke kelas kalian masing masing," kata Akeno bersikap layaknya seorang kakak di hadapan Ulquiorra dan Ultear. Tapi begitu berhadapan dengan Naruto, akan berbeda ceritanya.

"Senpai… Kita bertemu lagi saat istirahat, banyak yang harus kita bicarakan," kata Naruto kepada Akeno yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

Hmm.. Benar benar berbeda.. Wajah Akeno langsung memerah seketika saat Naruto mengajaknya bicara. Akeno memang sudah benar benar jatuh hati kepada Naruto. "B-Baik, Naruto-kun.." jawabnya sambil memegang pipinya dengan kedua tangannya.

Sedangkan dari kejauhan, mengamati keempat orang yang berangkat bersama…

"Hmm… Pemimpin Hyuuga tewas di tangan seorang buronan kelas S… Itulah topik selama beberapa hari ini," kata Toneri sambil memandangi kedatangan pahlawan baru Aincrad yakni Naruto dan Ulquiorra.

Neji tampak tak peduli dengan Naruto dan Ulquiorra. Dia sendiri sebenarnya adalah seorang Hyuuga namun dirinya juga tidak ingin terlibat dengan masalah yang dihadapi Hyuuga sekarang. Ketika pemimpin mereka meninggal, sudah dipastikan bahwa dirinya lah yang akan menjadi penggantinya di masa depan. Jadi mungkin sejujurnya Neji harus berterima kasih atas hal ini.

"Dia berhasil mengalahkan buronan kelas S.. Oleh karena itu dia diberi penghargaan meski dia hanya melakukan serangan akhir saja.." kata Neji sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada dan bersandar di salah satu pohon yang ada disana.

"Tapi dengan penghargaan itu, bukan berarti mereka adalah yang terbaik di antara kita.."

Neji membuka matanya tertarik dengan pernyataan Toneri barusan. "Tapi dengan pernghargaan itu, mereka selangkah di depan kita…"

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

Naruto sekarang berjalan bersama beberapa orang menuju ke ruang latihan. Tentu saja tak hanya dia… terlihat di belakangnya cukup jauh, Kaguya berusaha mendekati Naruto. Kaguya berpikir pasti Naruto mengalami tekanan mental setelah harus bertarung mati matian melawan seorang buronan kelas S. Bahkan sudah terdengar sampai ke telinganya kalau saat pulang dari perbatasan, Naruto berada dalam kondisi yang parah.

'Naruto-kun…'

Sasuke yang juga ada di dalam rombongan kelas A, juga sudah mendengar bahwa Naruto akan mendapat penghargaan. Tentu saja Uchiha itu merasa tidak suka dengan penghargaan yang akan didapatkan oleh Naruto. Lagipula, Naruto hanya melakukan serangan penghabisan.

"Otsutsuki-san.. kenapa tiba tiba kita dan beberapa orang ini dipanggil ke ruang latihan?" tanya Naruto mendekati Naruto.

Kaguya yang terkejut karena tiba tiba dihampiri Naruto segera menjawab dengan gugup, "E-Eh.. D-Dari kabar yang kudapat.. ada siswa perwakilan dari Kerajaan Kuoh yang datang langsung untuk melakukan studi banding.. tentunya ditemani sensei dari Akademi mereka.."

Naruto hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah kata 'Oh'.. sangat singkat namun di benaknya segera terpikirkan berbagai hal begitu mereka sampai ke ruang latihan nanti. Dan setibanya disana, dia sedikit terkejut karena dia tak hanya menemukan siswa perwakilan dari Kerajaan Kuoh. Namun juga seluruh siswa tahun pertama yang dia anggap patut di waspadai. Tentu saja ada Ultear dan Ulquiorra disana.. terlebih Rossweisse… Kyuubi, Sabaku Gaara, Samui yang merupakan andalan kelas D. Toneri dan Neji perwakilan dari kelas B. Terlebih dia juga melihat beberapa senpai yang dia kenal disana.

Akeno.. yang sudah jelas ia kenal bersama dengan Tobio, penyihir andalan dari Grigori, lalu Arthur Pendragon, Uchiha Itachi dan beberapa nama lagi di tahun kedua. Lalu sebagai perwakilan dari tahun ketiga, ada beberapa orang namun yang paling mencolok adalah Ketua Dewan Siswa beserta dua gadis pengawalnya.. Dulio Gesualdo bersama Koyuki dan Sara.

"Kalian disini juga…" kata Naruto begitu berjumpa dengan Ultear dan Ulquiorra.

Naruto mengamati ke sekitar, banyak sekali mata yang mengarah kepadanya. Seakan dia memang sudah dikenal banyak orang karena dia sudah mengalahkan Hidan yang merupakan buronan kelas S terkenal di beberapa Kerajaan.

"Kelihatannya kita menjadi pusat perhatian.." kata Naruto kepada Ulquiorra yang hanya dibalas sebuah anggukan dari pemuda itu.

"Wah.. Akhirnya kita bertemu juga, Naruto-san.." kata Toneri yang tiba tiba menghampiri Naruto yang sudah berkumpul bersama dengan kedua temannya.

Dari kejauhan, tampak tak hanya Toneri yang ingin menghampirinya namun juga Kyuubi dan Kaguya yang sudah berkumpul bersama. Kedua wanita itu awalnya sudah bersiap menghampiri Naruto sebelum Toneri duluan kesana.

"… Otsutsuki-san.. senang bertemu denganmu.." kata Naruto sopan kepada Toneri.

"Ah.. Tidak usah terlalu formal, panggil saja aku Toneri.." kata Toneri ramah.

Sejujurnya Naruto tidak percaya dengan Toneri karena dia dari awal memang tidak pernah mempercayai seorang bangsawan. Lagipula dia juga yakin bahwa Toneri juga tak jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke yang sebenarnya terlihat iri dengan penghargaan yang akan dia dapatkan.

"Jadi kenapa kita dipanggil ke arena latihan ini, Toneri-san?" tanya Naruto melirik ke arah perwakilan murid Akademi Kuoh yang berdiri cukup jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang.

"Ah.. Tampaknya kau juga pasti menyadarinya.." jawab Toneri sama sama melirik ke murid murid Akademi Kuoh yang cukup jauh disana.

Tanpa mereka sadari, beberapa orang sudah berkumpul di sekitar mereka. Di sekitar mereka berkumpul orang orang tahun pertama paling berbahaya di antara yang lainnya. "Kurasa kalian membahas sesuatu yang menarik.." kata Sasuke yang sejujurnya enggan bergabung. Di belakangnya nampak Rossweisse yang mengikutinya kemana mana. Tentu saja Naruto, Ulquiorra dan Ultear benar benar merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran gadis itu.

"Kurasa kita memang lebih baik bersama.." kata Kaguya diikuti dengan Kyuubi dan kedua temannya yakni Gaara dan Samui.

"Apa tidak masalah kami bergabung dengan kalian disini… Kami tidak tahu pasti apakah kemampuan kalian sebanding dengan kami.." kata Gaara sombong dengan nada dingin.

"Maaf saja.. aku bahkan tak mengenalmu.." kata Neji tajam kepada Gaara. Mereka berdua langsung saling memberikan tatapan tajam.

"Hentikan.. Jika kalian datang kemari hanya untuk berdebat, akan lebih baik bagiku, Ultear dan Ulquiorra pergi dari sini.." kata Naruto sudah setengah membalikkan badannya bersiap meninggalkan kerumunan itu.

"Na-Naruto-kun!" panggil Kaguya dan Kyuubi bersamaan. Mereka berdua langsung saling menatap dengan mata yang ganas.

"Baguslah kalau kau pergi.. Sejujurnya aku juga malas kalau kau harus bersama kami.." kata Sasuke kasar.

"Hmm.. Apa kau menantang kami?" tanya Ulquiorra yang langsung mengeluarkan pedangnya dari sarungnya dan maju selangkah sambil menatap Sasuke dengan mata yang dingin.

Ultear langsung menahan Ulquiorra sedangkan Rossweise langsung memeluk tubuh Sasuke erat hingga dia tak bisa maju lebih jauh. Namun setelah melihat Rossweisse yang memeluk Sasuke, Naruto segera terdiam menatap kesal ke arah kedua bangsawan Uchiha itu.

"Kyuubi-san.. Aku tidak tahu kalau murid murid yang kau anggap berbahaya di angkatan kita ini ternyata adalah para badut.." kata Samui dingin dan benar benar berani.

"Ara ara.. Berani sekali ya kau mengucapkan kalimat barusan.." kata Kaguya dengan urat yang muncul di kepalanya.

Yang tak terlibat sama sekali dengan semua ini hanya Toneri yang berada di tengah tengah. Dia terlihat bingung harus melakukan apa hingga akhirnya seseorang melerai gerombolan itu dengan sedikit kekerasan.

"Hoi.. maaf, Toneri.. Neji.. Bukannya aku mau mengganggu kalian yang ada disini, tapi kita harus berkumpul.." kata seseorang menghampiri Toneri dan Neji.

Dan begitu Toneri berbalik menghadap orang itu, dia langsung terdiam..

"Tobio-senpai, Akeno-senpai…" dia segera menudukkan kepalanya hormat.

Dan secepatnya mereka semua yang sedang sibuk dengan masalah mereka masing masing langsung menghadap ke arah Tobio dan memberikan hormat kepadanya.

'Jadi, dia Tobio Ikuse?' tanya Naruto dalam hati.

TBC

.

.

.

Sorry klo TBC disaat yang tidak pas karena ane buru buru. Harddisk ane ke format dan otomatis ratusan judul anime hilang, untung bisa ane recover, meskipun teteap aja ada sekitar puluhan anime yang harus ane download lagi karena kaga bisa di recover. Ini juga jadi salah satu factor keterlambatan karena chap 7 yang harusnya udah jadi dua hari yang lalu malah hilang.

Sorry klo alur kecepetan atau sebagainya soalnya ane juga ngebut ini.. Untuk chap depan… ane mau minta saran karakter dari anime apa aja yang bisa jadi senior tahun kedua sama senior tahun ketiga di Akademi Aincrad.. kalo bisa sebutin 4-5 karakter.. cukup itu aja. Kalo ada yang mau hubungin author, ini ane ada nomer WA :085713157861

See you in next chap


	8. Chapter 8

**SYMBOL OF REVENGE**

 **Chapter#8**

 **TAMU DARI KUOU**

Rate: M

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto], High School DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Action, Romance, Drama, Martial Art

Warning: Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Pairing: ?

Summary:

Penyelamat? Pahlawan? Ksatria? Tidak… Aku tidak tertarik menjadi sesuatu semacam itu… Hanya dendam.. Dendam yang kubawa sejak perang besar antara Kerajaan Kerajaan besar.. Perang yang menghancurkan kebahagiaanku… Dendam ini berubah menjadi sumber kekuatan.. Dan dengan kekuatan ini, akan kutuliskan namaku di kepala para Raja itu.. diriku sebagai symbol pembalasan dendam..

Don't Like Don't Read

 _Ide ini muncul setelah author mendengarkan lagu opening No Game No Life.. Entah kenapa.. Padahal gak ada hubungannya sama cerita ini.._

 **Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Sebelumnya tolong jangan lupa baca pengumuman di bawah sampai selesai setelah baca chapter ini)**

'Jadi, dia Tobio Ikuse?' tanya Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto memperhatikan penampilan Tobio mulai dari bawah sampai ke atas. Dia adalah senpai Naruto baik di Akademi maupun di Grigori. Menurut kabar yang beredar, senpai yang satu ini merupakan pemilik salah satu artefak kuno [Longinus] berbentuk sebuah anjing hitam yang terkenal dengan kekuatan kegelapan pekat, [Canis Lykaon]. Mungkin seharusnya tak kusebut anjing itu dengan sebutan semacam artefak kuno, karena kenyataannya dia merupakan seekor makhluk hidup. Dan satu hal lagi yang harus diketahui bahwa, dia sudah menguasai [Balance Breaker], wujud perubahan kekuatan dari artefak kuno itu sendiri sejak dia lahir. Kemungkinan besar, di antara para senior dari tahun kedua, Tobio lah yang paling kuat, mengungguli jenius Uchiha, sang putri Akademi Shion dan Arthur, calon pemimpin Pendragon di masa depan.

"Ara, ara.. apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Kalian tidak boleh membuat tamu kita menunggu," kata Akeno mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah beberapa orang yang nampak sangat asing di mata Naruto. Bahkan dari pakaian mereka sendiri, Naruto bisa menyimpulkan bahwa mereka bukan berasal dari Akademi ini. Ya.. benar, mereka adalah murid murid dari Kerajaan Kuou.

"Ikuti aku.. Akan kuperkenalkan kalian kepada tamu kita," ucap Tobio mengajak para juniornya ini untuk mengikutinya ke tempat para murid Kuou.

Tentu saja mereka pada awalnya hanya menurut saja dengan perkataan Tobio, namun setelah mereka sampai disana, mereka juga lumayan antusias begitu merasakan sebuah hawa yang berbeda disana.

"Tobio.. Akhirnya kau datang juga membawa junior junior nakal kita.." kata Ketua Dewan Siswa, Dulio Gesualdo.

Pada saat orang itu berucap, Naruto tentu saja melihat dari bawah sampai ke atas orang yang dikatakan siswa terkuat di Akademi. Dia memang berbeda, bahkan mungkin dia lebih kuat dari beberapa guru atau bahkan sebanding dengan Azazel-sensei. Jika benar dia sesuai berita… pemilik salah satu artefak kuno [Longinus] yang dapat mengendalikan kelima elemen serta kemampuannya mengatur cuaca, [Zenith Tempest]. Ya.. Dia memiliki dua senpai pemilik [Longinus] di Akademi ini kekuatannya benar benar luar biasa, mereka berdua dipastikan akan menjadi orang orang yang bisa mengukir sejarah besar di masa depan. Tapi mereka jelas mereka merupakan ancaman bagi Naruto.

"Dulio-senpai, maafkan mereka.. mereka sempat hampir membuat kekacauan, kurasa mereka tersulut oleh hawa persaingan," kata Tobio sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Lalu tiba tiba dengan gaya seperti orang yang memimpin, Sasuke maju mewakili orang orang yang tadi sempat akan membuat kekacauan dengannya. Ya tentu saja sebagian dari mereka kesal dengan tingkahnya yang sok memimpin mereka. "Dulio-senpai.. maafkan perbuatan kami barusan, seperti yang dikatakan oleh Tobio-senpai.. kami sedikit tersulut hawa persaingan," kata Sasuke dengan tingkah yang semestinya pula.

"Aha.. tidak apa apa, Uchiha-san.. Aku mengerti, kau baik sekali mau mewakili teman temanmu untuk minta maaf.. sama seperti kakakmu.."

Sebenarnya berbeda sekali, Sasuke hanya seperti menjilat. Sedangkan Itachi sebenarnya bahkan tak seperti Sasuke sama sekali dulu. Dia bahkan tak pernah memiliki rasa persaingan dengan Tobio, Arthur ataupun Shion. Dan sekarang dia hanya menghela nafas melihat Sasuke yang meminta maaf hanya untuk mencari muka di depan Dulio.

'Dia pintar mencari muka juga rupanya ya..' batin Naruto dengan wajah datar.

Naruto kemudian menoleh ke samping kanannya menemukan Ulquiorra dengan wajah datar sedang menatap Sasuke. Naruto yakin sesungguhnya jika Ulquiorra memiliki wajah penuh ekspresi, pasti dia sekarang menunjukkan ekspresi wajah yang kesal. 'Hmm.. jadi mereka murid murid dari Akademi Kuou,"

Dia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya yang kali ini terfokus pada salah satu gadis yang ada di rombongan murid Akademi Kuou. Seorang gadis yang ditebak olehnya adalah gadis dari tahun kedua, karena terlihat dia juga sangat akrab dengan Akeno. Gadis itu memiliki warna rambut yang sungguh berbeda dengan orang kebanyakan. Crimson…

'Apa dia Crimson Princess yang sering dibicarakan itu? Rias Gremory.. Anggota keluarga Gremory.. pengguna sihir [Power of Destruction]..' kata Naruto dalam hati masih mengamati gadis itu. Tentu saja Naruto mengetahuinya, tak hanya dalam Ainrad saja namun di luar Kerajaan yang mungkin bisa mengganggu seluruh ambisi besarnya. Bahkan dia sudah bisa menebak siapa orang orang yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Tobio-san, Akeno-san.. apa mereka junior junior kalian?" tanya salah seorang gadis Kuou yang menggunakan kacamata.

"Ya.. Benar, mereka adalah junior kami yang kami banggakan.."

Naruto tentu saja juga memperhatikan siapa gadis itu. Sebuah lambang di pakaiannya yang menunjukkan bahwa dia merupakan Ketua Dewan Siswa bahkan meski dia masih berada di tahun kedua. Hanya ada satu nama yang ada di kepala Naruto.

"Naruto… Dia Sona Sitri.." bisik Ultear yang berada di samping kirinya.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sona Sitri, Naruto menjawab, "Aku tahu.."

Keduanya merupakan adik dari dua orang yang memimpin Kerajaan Kuou, para bangsawan penguasa yang dijuluki 4 Raja Iblis Kuou yang meski pada kenyataannya mereka adalah seorang manusia tapi mereka berempat merupakan ujung tombak utama Kerajaan Kuou. Rias Gremory adalah adik dari Sirzech Gremory yang menduduki posisi Raja Lucifer dan menjadi Sirzech Lucifer sedangkan Sona Sitri merupakan Serafall Sitri yang menduduki posisi Raja Leviathan dan menjadi Serafall Leviathan.

Kemudian ada seorang lagi pria dengan tubuh kekar yang nampak nya merupakan murid tahun ketiga dari Kerajaan Kuou. Dia adalah pria dari keluarga Bael, Great King Kerajaan Kuou.., Sairaorg Bael. Dari intuisi Naruto, mungkin dialah murid terkuat dari Akademi Kerajaan Kuou meski mungkin dia tak sebanding dengan Dulio Gesualdo ataupun Tobio Ikuse. Sairaorg Bael, Rias Gremory, Sona Sitri… Seharusnya masih ada lagi tapi nampaknya hanya keluarga Gremory, Sitri dan Bael yang datang kesini serta beberapa orang tak berguna dari tahun pertama. Itulah yang ada di pikiran Naruto sekarang.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kami mengenalkan junior junior yang kami bawa kesini?" tanya Rias Gremory kepada Akeno.

Namun tiba tiba saja, pandangan Akeno dan Rias teralihkan kepada seorang pria dari Kerajaan Kuou yang berjalan menghampiri Naruto. Dan tentu saja tak hanya mereka berdua yang kemudian menyadarinya. Pria itu segera menarik kerah baju Naruto dan menatap kedua matanya dengan tatapan mata kesal. Naruto yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari pemuda yang tak dikenalnya tentu saja sedikit terkejut.

"Hentikan tatapanmu tajammu itu kepada Rias-buchou dan Sona-fukukaichou!"

.

.

.

.

.

NARUTO POV

"Hentikan tatapanmu tajammu itu kepada Rias-buchou dan Sona-fukukaichou!"

Laki laki dari Akademi Kuou ini tiba tiba menarik kerahku dan mengatakan itu. Jujur saja aku cukup terkejut dengan tindakannya yang sembrono ini.. apakah semua murid dari Akademi Kuou selalu gegabah dan tidak sopan seperti ini? Atau dia marah karena aku menatap gadisnya? Tak kusangka Rias Gremory dan Sona Sitri memiliki selera rendahan sepertinya.

"Naruto-kun!" panggil Kaguya dan Kyubi bersamaan.

"Naruto!" panggil Ultear di samping kiriku.

Sedangkan Rossweisse kuperhatikan juga terkejut dengan tindakan laki laki ini.

"Issei-kun!" panggil Rias Gremory kepada laki laki ini.

Ah.. Jadi namanya adalah Issei. Akan kuingat baik baik nama itu. Tak lama setelahnya aku juga merasakan bahwa dua orang dari tahun pertama, seorang laki laki berambut pirang tampan serta satu orang lagi yang terlihat biasa, menghampiri Issei dan mencoba melerai kami. Namun sebelum mereka sempat melakukan itu, aku tersadar bahwa muncul sebuah kehadiran lain yang berbahaya untuk laki laki bernama Issei ini.

"Uakkhh.."

BUUUAAKKKKHHH

Ulquiorra barusan memberikan tendangan tepat di bagian perut Issei hingga dia terdorong beberapa meter. Semuanya lantas terkejut dengan aksi laki laki yang selalu memasang wajah datar itu. Sejujurnya aku tidak ingin dia untuk melakukan itu, karena hal itu hanya akan memperpanjang masalah kita dengan mereka. "Ulquiorra, tidak perlu…" kataku sambil membenahi kerah bajuku.

"Issei-kun!" kata Rias Gremory khawatir kepada laki laki itu.

"Naruto-kun.. kau tidak apa apa?" tanya Akeno yang langsung berlari menghampiriku. "Aku tidak apa apa, Akeno-senpai.. Lebih baik khawatirkan hal lain karena ini bisa jadi masalah untuk kita,"

Perhatianku otomatis tertuju kepada murid murid lain seangkatanku. Mereka sedikit tersenyum melihat aksi Ulquiorra barusan, dan aku sadar bahwa tindakan Ulquiorra barusan bisa menimbulkan efek persaingan dengan mereka. "Boleh juga tindakanmu barusan.." kata Sasuke.

"Hooh.. Tidak kusangka sip ria berwajah datar itu memiliki keberanian untuk melakukan tindakan barusan," kata Samui yang kudengar hanya semakin memperparah kondisinya.

Laki laki bernama Issei itu masih memegangi perutnya sambil menatap tajam ke arahku dan Ulquiorra. Sejujurnya aku masih tenang namun bingung harus bersikap apa. Tapi satu hal yang tiba tiba menarik perhatianku adalah sesuatu yang tiba tiba muncul di tangan kanannya. Sebuah gauntlet merah yang kuketahui merupakan salah satu artefak kuno [Longinus].

"[Boosted Gear]…" kata Ultear yang berdiri di sampingku dengan ekspresi yang cukup terkejut melihatnya.

Jadi dia orang baru yang mewarisi kekuatan [Red Dragon Emperor]. Tak kusangka orang sepertinya adalah salah satu orang yang akan memikul duel dari dua [Heavenly Dragon]. Terlebih lagi dia seumuran kami dan berada di pihak Akademi Kuou.

BOOST!

Dia tiba tiba saja bangkit dan langsung berlari ke arahku dengan gegabah. Tindakannya, kepribadiannya benar benar membuatku kecewa dengan statusnya sebagai [Red Dragon Emperor]. Dan terlebih kelihatannya saat mataku melirik ke arah para senpai, mereka juga tak berniat menghentikannya. Meski Rias Gremory, Sona Sitri dan Akeno terkejut tapi yang lainnya nampaknya juga seperti ingin melihat saat saat seperti ini. Mereka mungkin sudah menduganya.. dan tentunya mereka ingin mencoba uji tanding dadakan antara Kerajaan Aincrad dengan Kerajaan Kuou yang diwakili olehku dan laki laki ini secara tak sengaja.

Laki laki bernama Issei ini mengarahkan tinjunya kepadaku. Hmm.. tapi maaf saja…

BATTTSSS

Aku dapat melihat ekspresinya yang lucu saat kutatap wajahnya begitu pula dengan yang lainnya. Meski masih terasa hempasan anginnya tapi serangan barusan dapat kuhentikan dengan satu tangan kanan yang dilapisi oleh sebuah sihir tipe pertahanan yang kuisi sedikit sihir yang mungkin akan menyakitinya.

Tak lama kemudian, pria di depan ku ini merasakan sakit luar biasa di Boosted Gear nya. "Arrrrggghhh!" teriak Issei begitu aura kegelapan yang kugunakan ini menekan dan mencengkeramnya makin kuat.

"Issei-kun!"

"Oi, bocah! Hentikan sihirmu sekarang juga atau kuhancurkan kau hingga jadi abu!"

Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar suara dari dalam Boosted Gear milik laki laki ini. Aku segera melepas sihirku dan membiarkannya terduduk di lantai sambil mencengkeram tangan kanannya dengan tangan kirinya. Jika aku lanjutkan, [Red Dragon Emperor] bisa saja membunuhku disana. Suara yang kudengar barusan itu berasal darinya. Bisa berbahaya jika aku harus menghadapi bentuk sebuah Balance Breaker dari pemilik [Red Dragon Emperor] yang lepas kendali. Meski aku bisa menang pun, pastinya aku akan mendapat luka yang sangat parah. Dan sejujurnya aku memang belum siap untuk menghadapi para pengguna [Longinus] semacam mereka bahkan jika aku menggunakan [Sword of Revenge] yang bisa kusandingkan dengan [True Longinus]. Pemakaiannya pasti akan memotong energy kehidupanku. Tujuanku bukan untuk balas dendam lalu mati tapi balas dendam, mengubah dunia dan menikmatinya.

"Maafkan aku… tapi dia dulu yang menyerangku, aku hanya mempertahankan diri,"

Ucapku sambil meminta maaf dengan menundukkan kepala. Tapi nampaknya permintaan maafku tak bisa langsung diterima oleh Rias Gremory.

"Aku tahu kau memang mempertahankan diri.. tapi kenapa kau juga harus menyakitinya dengan sihir?" tanya Rias Gremory dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi dan mengancam.

"Hmm.. sangat aneh, jika kau tak ingin aku memberinya peringatan dengan menyakitinya, kalau begitu katakan padanya jangan serang aku dengan menggunakan kekuatan dari artefak kuno selevel [Longinus].." jawabku membela diri.

Rias Gremory terdiam disana dengan kata kataku. Kuperhatikan dia juga jadi malu karena perkataanku barusan. Aku juga bisa melihat orang di sekitarku sedikit tertawa dengan ucapan balasanku kepada Rias Gremory. "Lagipula sejak awal.. pertarungan ini memang diinginkan oleh para senpai," kataku membongkar salah satu tujuan dari para senpai yang ada disni.

Rias langsung mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Sairaorg yang setahuku juga merupakan sepupunya. Sedangkan Akeno memberikan tatapan tajam kepada Tobio, Arthur dan Dulio.

"Maa.. maa.. mari kita hentikan saja dan kemudian kita bicarakan apa maksud dan tujuan murid Akademi Kuou datang ke Akademi Aincrad," ucap Tobio dengan senyum masam.

END OF NARUTO POV

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang Dulio sedang memandu murid murid dari Akademi Kuou serta beberapa murid tahun pertama dari Aincrad yaitu Naruto, Ulquiorra, Ultear, Sasuke, Rossweisse, Neji, Toneri, Kaguya, Kyuubi, Samui dan Gaara. Tentu saja Tobio, Shion, Arthur, Akeno ada bersama mereka. Dan sebenarnya ada yang membuat Naruto penasaran sejak tadi. Kemana dua senpai yang biasanya selalu bersama Dulio? Sara-senpai dan Koyuki-senpai. Itu tidak penting untuk saat ini, yang lebih penting adalah kemana Dulio akan membawa mereka. Pada awalnya, tebakan Naruto adalah ruangan Dewan Siswa, dan ternyata tebakannya memang tepat sasaran.

Di dalam sana Sara dan Koyuki sudah menunggu mereka dengan teh dan juga hidangan makan siang yang sudah siap di meja panjang yang ada di dalam ruangan Dewan Siswa. Naruto tak peduli dengan itu, dia lebih peduli dengan kemana hilangnya anggota dewan siswa yang lain. Tentu saja tak mungkin hanya Dulio, Sara dan Koyuki saja yang merupakan anggota Dewan Siswa.

"Silahkan duduk dan mari kita bicarakan apa maksud dan tujuan murid murid dari Akademi Kuou datang kemari sambil makan siang," kata Dulio mempersilahkan mereka semua untuk duduk.

Dan tentu saja sebagai perwakilan dari murid murid Akademi Kuou yang datang ke Aincrad, Sairaorg menerima sambutan Dulio. "Terima kasih atas sambutan kalian yang begitu baik,"

Setelah duduk dan dipersilahkan untuk makan, mereka segera menyantap hidangan yang sudah tersedia di meja tersebut. Satu hal yang tidak di mengerti oleh murid murid tahun pertama dari Aincrad yang hadir disana adalah kenapa mereka harus ikut hadir disana.

"Sekarang, aku akan menjelaskan maksud dan tujuan kami datang ke Akademi Aincrad.."

Ucap Sairaorg setelah ia meletakkan cangkir tehnya.

"Kami langsung mendengar kabar ini tepat setelah diberitakan ke seluruh benua, bahwa salah satu buronan kelas S, Hiddan sang manusia abadi sudah mati atau bisa dikatakan hancur.." kata Sairaorg.

Dan raut wajah mereka semua disana berubah menjadi serius, terutama Akeno yang teringat dengan kejadian pada saat dia membunuh Hiashi dengan kedua tangannya meski pada saat itu Hiashi juga sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan. "Hmm.. aku tidak menyangka bahwa kabarnya bergerak sangat cepat.. Ini baru beberapa hari setelah murid Akademi kami membunuhnya, jadi apa hubungannya dengan kedatangan kalian kemari?" tanya Dulio.

"Ah? Jadi benar sesuai yang diberitakan bahwa yang mengalahkan Hidan adalah salah satu murid Akademi Aincrad?" tanya Sairaorg.

"Apa kau yang membunuhnya Dulio?" tanya Sona Sitri.

Dulio menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Kemudian tatapan Sairaorg, Sona dan Rias berpindah ke arah Tobio, namun dia juga sama. Dia masih menggelengkan kepalanya. Sisanya adalah murid tahun kedua lainnya yang ada disana, Arthur, Shion, Itachi dan Akeno. Namun mereka juga sama.

"Lalu siapa yang membunuhnya kalau kami boleh tau?" tanya Rias Gremory.

"Yang telah membunuh Hidan adalah salah satu junior kami dari tahun pertama," jawab Sara ketika menatap gadis yang sama sama memiliki rambut merah sepertinya itu.

Rias, Sona dan Sairaorg mengerutkan keningnya lalu mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke deretan murid tahun pertama dari Akademi Aincrad. Sama seperti dengan mereka bertiga, murid murid tahun pertama dari Kerajaan Kuou juga sama terkejutnya. Mereka hanya bertiga, Issei, Kiba dan Saji. Mereka tak menyangka bahwa ada murid seumuran mereka mampu membunuh buronan kelas S langsung.

"Aku tidak membunuh Hidan sendirian.. aku dibantu oleh Ulquiorra, Ultear dan Akeno-senpai.. Lagipula pihak kami juga telah menerima kehilangan yang sangat besar.. seluruh rombongan dan juga pemimpin klan Hyuuga tewas.." kata Naruto yang menyembunyikan kenyataan yang sebenarnya dari mereka semua.

"Hmm… Kami turut berduka pada Kerajaan Aincrad atas kehilangan pemimpin Hyuuga. Tapi meski begitu, itu tetap saja pencapaian yang luar biasa," kata Sairaorg dengan wajah serius.

"Jangan terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri.." tambahnya.

Murid tahun pertama dari Kerajaan Aincrad lainnya selain Ulquiorra dan Ultear langsung melirik ke arah Naruto dengan wajah yang bisa dikatakan kesal. Dia bahkan sudah mendapatkan perhatian dari murid terkuat di Kerajaan Kuou. "Ano.. Jika aku boleh bertanya, bagaimana caramu membunuh manusia abadi seperti Hidan?"

Pertanyaan salah seorang murid tahun pertama Kerajaan Kuou, Kiba barusan sedikit membuat rasa penasaran orang orang yang ada disana muncul. Kemudian dengan tenang dan santai, Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah pedang biasa yang dia gunakan untuk bertarung sebagai pengganti [Sword of Revenge] saat tak diperlukan. "Aku adalah seorang pendekar pedang, aku dan Ulquiorra. Kami berdua bekerja sama saat dia sekarat, dan memberikannya puluhan bahkan ratusan tebasan hingga tubuhnya terpotong potong kecil.."

Kiba lantas terkejut mendengarnya. Dia menggenggam erat pedang yang ada di tangannya. Disini setidaknya tak hanya Kiba namun juga Arthur dan Tobio yang juga merasakan hawa persaingan di antara pendekar pedang. "Wah wah.. Kalian pasti memotongnya hingga ratusan bagian kecil,"

Sebenarnya pada kenyataannya, serangan Naruto bahkan membuat tubuh Hidan terbelah belah hingga mustahil untuk disatukan kembali bahkan dengan sihir sekali pun. Karena dalam seni pedang sihir yang diciptakannya [Night Crow Art] memiliki beberapa [Seal Magic] pula. "Aku sebenarnya penasaran dengan seni pedang sihir yang kau gunakan.." kata Arthur secara terang terangan.

"Benar… kau dan Ulquiorra hanya menggunakan pedang biasa, oleh karena itu.. factor yang membuatmu bisa sekuat itu bukanlah pedang tapi seni pedang yang kau gunakan," tambah Tobio yang nampaknya juga sama penasarannya dengan Arthur.

Sampai ke titik ini sebenarnya Naruto dan Ulquiorra tak tahu jawaban apa yang harus mereka berikan karena mereka menciptakan seni pedang dan teknik mereka sendiri tanpa adanya bantuan siapapun meski mereka juga beberapa kali terinspirasi dari teknik pedang para pendekar terkenal di benua seperti salah satu pendekar bawahan Sirzech, Souji Okita serta para pendekar pedang pengguna Holy Sword.

"Kami murni hanya menggunakan seni berpedang yang kami ciptakan sendiri, dan kurasa kalian tidak akan tertarik untuk melihat seni pedang kami," jawab Naruto merendahkan diri sambil tersenyum.

Arthur dan Tobio mengerutkan keningnya sambil tersenyum mendengarnya. "Tidak… Justru kami semakin penasaran dengan seni pedang yang kalian gunakan,"

Naruto dan Ulquiorra dalam keadaan terjebak, mereka bisa saja mengerahkan teknik pedang biasa yang tak masuk dalam seni pedang mereka. Namun tentunya Arthur dan Tobio takkan percaya serangan serangan biasa akan bisa mengalahkan Hidan hingga ia harus merelakan tubuhnya terpotong potong hingga puluhan bagian lalu dikubur.

"Baiklah.. Kami akan menunjukkan kemampuan seni pedang kami di arena nanti jika ada waktu, senpai… tapi bukankah sekarang saatnya kita membahas tujuan awal dari murid perwakilanKerajaan Kuou datang kemari?" kata Naruto dengan pintar mengalihkan pembicaraan ke perhatian awal. Sudah jelas bahwa Tobio, Arthur bahkan Kiba menyadari bahwa sebenarnya Naruto dan Ulquiorra menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik seni pedang mereka.

"Naruto benar… Sekarang lebih baik kita kembali fokus dengan tujuan tamu tamu kita datang kemari," kata Dulio setuju.

Sairaorg kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya setelah dipersilahkan Dulio untuk melanjutkan apa maksud dan tujuan mereka datang kemari. Kemudian tak lama setelahnya, dia mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari sakunya. "Namanya adalah Kakuzu, dulunya dia merupakan partner dari Hidan Sang Manusia Abadi, dia adalah seorang buronan kelas S sama seperti Hidan.."

Yang lainnya mulai memberikan wajah dengan ekspresi serius mendengar bahwa orang yang ada di dalam foto itu adalah partner lama Hidan dan merupakan buronan kelas S. "Kejahatan apa yang dia lakukan bersama Hidan hingga membuat perwakilan Kuou hingga susah susah datang kesini?" tanya Shion yang sejak tadi diam.

"Dia mencuri jantung jantung para penyihir Kuou…" jawab Sona mengejutkan orang orang Aincrad yang berada di dalam ruangan itu.

"Mencuri jantung katamu?" tanya Shion sekali lagi.

Kemudian Sona kembali menunjukkan sebuah data yang tak kalah menariknya dengan foto Kakuzu yang ditampilkan oleh Sairaorg barusan. Dia menyerahkannya kepada Dulio untuk dia baca, dan setelah Dulio membacanya, dia memahami sesuatu dari data tersebut. Kemudian dia memberikannya kepada Tobio lalu Naruto.

"Hmm.. data orang orang yang dibunuh oleh Kakuzu.." kata Kaguya yang ikut campur ke dalam pembicaraan.

"Apa yang kita dapat dari data ini..?" tanya Kyuubi yang kebingungan mellihat data nama nama orang serta keterangannya.

Data data tersebut berisikan nama orang orang yang jantungnya dicuri oleh Kakuzu, mulai dari nama, umur, dll. Namun ada sebuah kesamaan dari data yang dilihat oleh mereka semua, mungkin hanya beberapa dari murid tahun pertama yang sadar akan kesamaan itu.

"Kesamaan mereka adalah tipe sihir mereka.." jawab Naruto dan Toneri bersamaan.

Murid tahun pertama lainnya segera menyimak data yang ada disana. Semuanya adalah orang orang yang menggunakan sihir tipe elemen. Kenapa dari banyaknya orang yang telah menjadi mangsa Kakuzu tak satupun dari mereka yang memiliki sihir tipe intelektual, segel, mantra kutukan ataupun sihir lain? Semuanya adalah orang orang yang mengutamakan serangan dan pertahanan mereka dengan [Elemental Magic].

"Ya.. tepat sekali.." jawab Sairaorg.

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Toneri mengerutkan keningnya penasaran.

"Dari data yang pernah kubaca di daftar buronan kalau tidak salah, Kakuzu adalah salah satu penyihir dari sedikit penyihir di benua ini yang bisa menggunakan lima elemen," kata Tobio lumayan membuat junior junior nya terkejut.

Bahkan Naruto sendiri tak mengetahui data tersebut, dia belum pernah membuka dokumen mengenai Kakuzu sebelumnya. Apakah artinya orang orang yang sedikit jumlahnya seperti Kakuzu ini mampu menyaingi kekuatan [Zenith Tempest] yang juga bisa mengendalikan kelima elemen? Naruto menatap Ketua Dewan Siswa Dulio dan itu disadari oleh Arthur yang sebenarnya sejak tadi masih terfokus dengan pembahasan mengenai seni pedang yang digunakan Naruto.

"Naruto…, jangan berpikir kalau dia bisa sebanding dengan pemilik [Zenith Tempest].. sudah jelas kekuatan elemen yang dikeluarkan [Longinus] sangat berbeda jauh levelnya dengan yang digunakan oleh penyihir biasa.. Itulah alasan kenapa disebut artefak kuno [Longinus].. lagipula pengguna [Zenith Tempest] tak hanya mengendalikan kelima elemen namun juga mengendalikan cuaca benua, jadi bahkan ratusan atau ribuan orang pengguna lima elemen mungkin belum sanggup untuk menghadapi kekuatan maha dahsyat dari [Zenith Tempest]. Apalagi jumlah dari orang orang yang bisa menggunakan lima elemen sekaligus kuyakin tak sampai seratus orang di benua ini," kata Arthur menjelaskan.

Pertanyaan di kepala Naruto terjawab saat itu juga. Mendengar Arthur yang seolah menjawab pertanyaan yang ada di kepala Naruto, hanya membuat Dulio tersenyum sambil menatap Naruto. "Arthur hanya melebih lebihkan.. Aku tidak sekuat itu,"

Naruto hanya diam saat itu. Yang merasa gelisah adalah Dulio karena ini bisa jadi masalah yang serius. "Jadi kalian mengira kalau Kakuzu saat ini tengah berada di Kerajaan Aincrad?" tanya Dulio kepada murid murid perwakilan dari Kuou.

"Ya… Dari info terakhir yang kami dapat, dia sempat melakukan kontak dengan Hidan bulan lalu, dan Hidan ternyata selama ini ada di Aincrad.. Oleh karena itu, kami mengira dia juga pasti masih berkeliaran di sekitar Aincrad.."

Kata Sairaorg menjawab pertanyaan Dulio barusan. Sara dan Koyuki selaku assisten dari Dulio sejak tadi sudah membuka dokumen dokumen serta berita berita belakangan ini mengenai pembunuhan penyihir. Dari semua data yang mereka baca, mereka menemukan dua pembunuhan dalam dua minggu terakhir. Dan kedua orang itu merupakan penyihir yang menggunakan [Elemental Magic]. "Kami menemukan dua kasus pembunuhan sesuai yang diceritakan oleh Sairaorg-san.. keduanya sama sama diambil organ jantungnya.."

"Tunggu tunggu.. Jadi apa alasan dari dia yang mengambil jantung orang orang yang memiliki [Elemental Magic]?" tanya Kyuubi memotong kembali pembicaraan.

"Kalau aku tidak salah, dia menggunakan jantung jantung korbannya untuk memperpanjang hidupnya serta memperkuat kelima elemennya… Aku pernah membaca data mengenai orang bernama Kakuzu ini, dia adalah seorang penyihir namun juga ilmuwan sihir gila yang menemukan cara untuk memperpanjang hidupnya beserta memperkuat raga dan kekuatannya dengan mengambil jantung penyihir lain.." jawab Shion ketika dia teringat kembali sebuah data yang pernah dia baca dulu.

Naruto segera mengambil kesimpulan dari tujuan mereka datang kesini. Sebenarnya mereka tak hanya akan melakukan penyelidikan di Aincrad namun juga meminta bantuan dari Aincrad terkhusus di Akademi ini yang memiliki calon calon penyihir menjanjikan di masa depan. "Hmm.. tapi aku tidak bisa bekerja sama dengan kalian jika itu artinya nyawa junior juniorku atau teman temanku bisa terancam oleh misi ini," kata Dulio.

"Kami tidak meminta, tapi kami mengajak.. karena Dulio-san… Sebenarnya kebanyakan dari korban korban Kakuzu adalah murid Kerajaan Kuou.. tercatat ada 4 murid Kerajaan Kuou yang menjadi korbannya dari 7 orang.."

Dulio kembali mengerutkan keningnya. Dari pernyataan Sairaorg barusan, dia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa mungkin saja Kakuzu sekarang berada di sekitar mereka menyamar menjadi seseorang di Akademi. Ini sangat berbahaya dan tak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja. "Dulio-senpai.. keadaan ini.." kata Tobio dengan wajah yang gelisah.

"Kita harus secepatnya mengambil tindakan.." kata Koyuki melirik ke arah Dulio.

Akhirnya pun, Dulio mengambil sebuah keputusan…

"Kami menerima kerja sama denganmu.. kalian adalah tamu kami dan selama pencarian Kakuzu berlangsung kalian bisa tinggal di Aincrad.. Tapi kalian juga diwajibkan melindungi murid murid Kerajaan Aincrad selama berada disini.. Aku akan membentuk 4 tim berisikan lima orang dalam satu tim yang akan berpatroli ke seluruh bagian Akademi Aincrad dan sekitar Akademi secara bergantian" kata Dulio memberikan jabatan tangannya kepada Sairaorg.

"Baiklah… Aku menantikan kerja sama kita," jawab Sairaorg menjabat tangan Dulio.

TBC

(Tolong dibaca pengumuman di bawah sampe selesai)

.

.

.

Yo saya kembali di Symbol of Revenge.. maaf saya sibuk karena sedang ujian. Dan baru selesai kemarin kamis. Sebelumnya saya harus meng update fic saya yang utama, Warrior From The Heaven kemaren jadi agak nunggu buat update ini. Ini chapter saja saya harus selesaikan dalam satu hari jadi maaf klo ada typo atau semisal alur terlalu cepat atau justru lambat, ane gak tau.. kalian saja yang nentuin.

Btw ane bikin grup berisikan reader dan author ffn yang kebetulan member nya baru 20.. di dalem grup udah ada beberapa author termasuk salah satu author yang udah saya anggap legend, Vin Diesel D Newgates, lalu ada author Azumamaro yang bikin fic Ninja no Kage, lalu ada author Dwi-san dan lain lainnya (sry sob, gua gak hafal semuanya) yang jelas mereka itu reader dan author yang kece kece. Kalau mau join grupnya, silahkan chat ane. Ini nomer WA ane: 085713157861

See you in next chap


	9. Chapter 9

**SYMBOL OF REVENGE**

 **Chapter#9**

 **KASUS PENCURIAN JANTUNG PARA PENYIHIR**

Rate: M

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto], High School DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Action, Romance, Drama, Martial Art

Warning: Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Pairing: ?

Summary:

Penyelamat? Pahlawan? Ksatria? Tidak… Aku tidak tertarik menjadi sesuatu semacam itu… Hanya dendam.. Dendam yang kubawa sejak perang besar antara Kerajaan Kerajaan besar.. Perang yang menghancurkan kebahagiaanku… Dendam ini berubah menjadi sumber kekuatan.. Dan dengan kekuatan ini, akan kutuliskan namaku di kepala para Raja itu.. diriku sebagai symbol pembalasan dendam..

Don't Like Don't Read

 _Ide ini muncul setelah author mendengarkan lagu opening No Game No Life.. Entah kenapa.. Padahal gak ada hubungannya sama cerita ini.._

 **Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tepat setelah rapat antara pihak Akademi Aincrad dan Akademi Kuou selesai, dilaporkan bahwa seseorang telah menjadi korban, salah satu penyihir yang sedang berpatroli di daerah Akademi. Jasad nya ditemukan oleh salah seorang murid dari Akademi. Pada bagian dada kiri korban terdapat lubang menandakan jantungnya telah diambil oleh Kakuzu. Setelah kematian penyihir dari pihak Satuan Penyihir Keamanan Kerajaan (anggap aja kek polisi), berita ini menyebar luas ke seluruh Aincrad dan membuat warga semakin cemas.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Naruto tengah mengembangkan dan mengontrol kekuatannya lewat sebuah latihan pengontrolan kekuatan sihir yang dia lakukan setiap sore hari sepulang dari Akademi. Latihan yang dia lakukan ini berfungsi untuk meningkatkan kontrolnya terhadap sihir sihir khusus yang dia ciptakan. Dia memiliki lima sihir khusus… [Crow Vision], [Perfect Illusion] dan [Alternative Core] merupakan tiga dari kelima sihir tersebut.

"Haah~… Ini sungguh melelahkan, lebih melelahkan dari yang kukira."

"Kau baik baik saja?"

Naruto melirikkan matanya ke sisi lain di ruang latihan di dalam rumahnya. Sambil menghela nafas, dia mengambil botol minuman yang ada di sebelahnya kemudian meminumnya hingga habis. Lalu Akeno yang duduk di sebelahnya memberikan sedikit tatapan kekhawatiran padanya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan pencuri jantung itu berkeliaran... Akan kupastikan dia kutangkap dengan tanganku sendiri.."

Mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan, timbul sebuah pertanyaan yang mengganggu Akeno, berhubungan dengan pembunuhan Hyuuga dan rombongannya.

"Kenapa kau sangat ingin menangkap Kakuzu, Naruto-kun?"

"Hmm? Kenapa? Dia adalah kriminal besar yang mencuri jantung jantung dari penyihir tidak bersalah.. Aku akan menangkapnya,"

Mendengar jawaban itu keluar dari mulut Naruto, tentunya membuat Akeno terkejut.

"Kau ingin menangkapnya? Karena dia telah membunuh dan mengambil jantung para penyihir tidak bersalah?" tanya Akeno.

"Hmm..

Jawab Naruto singkat sambil menganggukkan kepalanya sekali. Dan seketika itulah timbul pertanyaan baru di benak Akeno.

"Kau sungguh aneh, Naruto-kun… Kau yang berada di sisi kegelapan.. dan bahkan tak segan segan membunuh rombongan pedagang Hyuuga yang tidak bersalah…, bilang ingin menangkap Kakuzu karena mengambil jantung para penyihir tak bersalah?"

Naruto masih dengan ekspresi santai, mengalihkan tatapannya ke Akeno dan memandangnya cukup lama sebelum akhirnya dia kembali menatap ke depan.

"Kau mengira bahwa para rombongan pedagang yang kubunuh itu tidak bersalah?"

Akeno sedikit mengerutkan keningnya. Dia memang sudah bersumpah akan bersama Naruto, dan sejujurnya sudah berniat mengorbankan segalanya demi tujuan Naruto, tapi setelah beberapa hari ini dia terpikir akan tujuan Naruto.., kenapa pula dia harus menghabisi orang orang tak bersalah? Dia hanya ingin balas dendam bukan?

"Akeno… Aku memang berada di sisi kegelapan.. tapi aku tidak membunuh dan membantai tanpa alasan.."

Akeno memiringkan kepalanya tidak paham. "…? Jadi maksudmu para pedagang itu bersalah?"

"Ah~… Sekitar 6 bulan yang lalu.., aku melihat sendiri setelah aku mendengar kabar dari pasar gelap… para rombongan pedagang yang bersama Hyuuga, mereka semua.. menjual senjata ilegal, sihir terlarang, dan barang barang gelap lainnya untuk kebutuhan perang dan kepentingan jahat lainnya. Akibatnya banyak orang tak bersalah tewas salah satunya adalah kejadian sebuah desa di pinggir Kerajaan hancur karena serangan dari bandir bandit bawahan Hidan yang membeli senjata dari mereka..,"

Fakta yang diucapkan Naruto barusan sedikit mengejutkan Akeno. Naruto bukan membunuh tanpa alasan tetapi memberi mereka hukuman.

"Tak usah menatapku seperti itu… Meski begitu pun aku tetap seorang penjahat, aku bermain hakim sendiri.. yang menurutku benar untuk kulakukan," jawab Naruto kemudian bangkit berdiri.

"Tapi..!"

"Akeno!" panggil Naruto segera sebelum Akeno menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Naruto berjongkok kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Akeno hingga wajah mereka berdua hanya terpisahkan beberapa centimeter. Akeno menatap mata indah biru laut Naruto dan begitu pula sebaliknya Naruto menatap Akeno. Sungguh tak bisa dipercaya oleh Akeno bahwa pemilik mata ini biru laut yang indah ini telah membantai banyak orang.

"Akan kukatakan sekali lagi, Akeno…"

"Jangan pernah menganggapku orang yang baik… Karena aku ini berada disisi kegelapan, aku memiliki tujuan membantai para bangsawan dan membakar seluruh istana Kerajaan.. Aku tidak berniat jadi pahlawan atau apapun itu! …Semua yang kulakukan hanyalah demi tujuan dan kepuasan kami bertiga semata.."

Kata Naruto dengan nada yang sedikit dingin dan dijawab sebuah anggukan oleh Akeno.

"Kukira kau sudah paham saat memutuskan bergabung bersama kami.."

"Aku paham… Aku bahkan sudah siap dikuasai kegelapan bila harus membunuh dan membantai.. hanya saja…, aku…"

Kata Akeno terputus sambil mengalihkan tatapannya dari Naruto.

"Hanya saja apa?"

Akeno mungkin terlihat sedikit ragu untuk mengatakannya..

"…Hanya saja, aku ingin tahu… apa yang kau pikirkan… aku ingin tahu seperti apa dirimu… karena aku sudah memutuskan untuk bersama denganmu selamanya…, bahkan bila neraka menanti kita… aku ingin lebih dekat serta tau segalanya mengenai laki laki yang kucintai," jawab Akeno dengan rona merah di wajahnya sambil menatap Naruto. Meski terdapat rona mereh di wajahnya pun, kesan wanita dewasa atau kesan seorang onee-san pun tetap tak bisa dihilangkan darinya. Seharusnya itu pun memiliki daya tarik yang tersendiri bagi kebanyakan laki laki.

Sayangnya tidak untuk Naruto yang sudah sedikit kehilangan kemanusiaannya…

"Hah~… Akeno.."

"Kau tidak perlu tau segalanya tentangku… Kau hanya harus bersamaku dan menjadi wanita ku yang akan membantuku meraih apa yang kumau. Itu hakmu bila kau mencintaiku, tapi kukatakan padamu bahwa aku tidak akan pernah mencintai lagi.." jawab Naruto dengan nada dingin.

Mendengar jawaban yang begitu dingin dari Naruto, Akeno hanya bisa tertunduk kecewa lalu menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Ya.. tidak akan lagi.." kata Naruto pelan.

Pada saat mengatakan itu, entah kenapa dia teringat dengan Rossweisse yang sudah menjadi bagian dari Uchiha. Meski dia sudah tau bahwa dia harus membunuh Rossweisse dan sudah membuang perasaan cinta yang wajarnya dimiliki setiap manusia, tapi tetap saja masih sulit bahkan bagi Naruto yang penuh akan kegelapan. Dia terkadang masih memikirkan apa yang dilakukan oleh Rossweisse dan Sasuke saat di kediaman Uchiha. Dia tak bisa berhenti untuk tidak memiliki rasa membunuh yang begitu kuat kepada keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, di Akademi Aincrad

"Oke, minna… Mari kita belajar dan buat hari ini seperti hari biasanya! Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan, para penyihir yang berpatroli merupakan satuan murid gabungan dari wakil Akademi Kuou dan wakil Akademi Aincrad dan mereka semua merupakan penyihir yang hebat, salah satunya adalah Naruto. Murid dari Akademi Aincrad yang telah membunuh Hidan seorang buronan kelas S yang dijuluki 'Si Manusia Abadi'."

Dan itulah sepenggal kata kata singkat dari dua idola sekolah yang juga merupakan Wakil Ketua Dewan Siswa, Koyuki dan Sara. Kata kata mereka setidaknya dapat membuat murid murid di Akademi menjadi lebih tenang meski ada buronan kelas S yang sedang berkeliaran di sekitar mereka.

"Hmm… Tak kusangka Dewan Siswa ternyata lebih dari mampu untuk menenangkan murid murid Akademi dari ancaman buronan sekelas Kakuzu," kata Ultear menatap ke sebuah alat sihir di salah satu sudut gerbang sekolah yang fungsinya untuk menampilkan suara pengumuman atau bahkan gambar.

"Dulio… dia bertindak cepat sebagai Ketua Dewan Siswa…, kuakui dia merupakan pemimpin yang baik di Akademi ini,"

Kata Naruto yang terdiam di samping Ultear sambil melihat ke arah yang sama dengan Ultear.

"Aku sedikit ragu Kakuzu akan muncul kembali di Akademi setelah berita ini menjadi hangat di perbincangkan," tambah Ulquiorra.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan melihat situasi yang tampaknya bisa dikendalikan oleh Dewan Siswa. Tak hanya beberapa murid unggulan dari tahun pertama hingga ketiga namun juga terlihat beberapa penyihir dari Satuan Penyihir Keamanan Kerajaan bahkan ksatria dan penyihir Kerajaan pun ada disana. "Hmm.. Mereka bahkan meminta ksatria dan penyihir Kerajaan untuk berjaga di Akademi ini," kata Ulquiorra.

"Bagaimana dengan respon dari Grigori?" tanya Ultear kepada Naruto.

"Aku sudah menanyakannya kepada Akeno kemarin. Azazel-sensei juga sudah menempatkan beberapa penyihir kelas atas untuk berjaga di Akademi."

Seharusnya kejadian kemarin adalah sebuah pukulan telak bagi Grigori karena sesungguhnya wilayah Akademi ini dikendalikan oleh mereka. Tapi justru keamanan mereka bisa dilewati oleh Kakuzu hingga menyebabkan salah satu orang yang berpatroli mati dengan jantung yang terambil. "Dengan adanya pihak dari Akademi Kuou.., tentu membuat kita semakin terbantu seharusnya.." kata Ultear.

"Kita belum bisa menyimpulkan.. Memang benar pria bernama Sairaorg itu cukup kuat, dan mereka juga memiliki [Red Dragon Emperor].. tapi kau lihat cara bertempurnya kemarin saat menyerang Naruto? Dia sangat gegabah… Dan itu bisa membuatnya kehilangan nyawanya saat harus bertarung melawan musuh yang licik seperti Kakuzu,"

Mendengar pendapat Ulquiorra, Ultear setuju. Menurutnya pun juga sama, Issei merupakan orang yang gegabah. Dia bisa mati karenanya. Mungkin justru orang seperti dia lah yang akan merepotkan pihak Akademi Aincrad dalam menangkap Kakuzu.

"Jadi, apa kau memiliki rencana untuk bisa menangkap Kakuzu?" tanya Ultear mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto.

"Saa~… Nampaknya aku memiliki beberapa rencana bagus untuk memancing si brengsek itu keluar," jawab Naruto dengan sedikit senyuman dingin.

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

'Hari ini belum ada laporan sedikit pun mengenai Kakuzu..' kata Naruto dalam hati saat jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung.

Saat ini, apa yang menjadi fokusnya bukanlah pelajaran Sahariel-sensei mengenai Magical Beast tapi sebuah rencana untuk menangkap Kakuzu. Dia sebenarnya sudah memikirkan rencana ini sejak tadi, akan tetapi dia butuh bebarapa orang untuk membantunya.

'Kakuzu ya… Menurut data yang ada, dia mengincar jantung para penyihir pengguna [Elemental Magic] yang kegunaannya untuk menambah umur serta memperkuat sihirnya.. Dia adalah pengguna lima elemen yang jarang ditemui atau bisa dikatakan sangat langka..'

Murid murid Akademi melakukan kegiatan mereka seperti biasanya, pelajaran pun berlangsung seperti biasanya dan belum ada laporang mengenai kemunculan Kakuzu dari berbagai tim yang sedang berpatroli atas perintah Kepala Sekolah Azazel. Namun meski begitu, bukan berarti mereka bisa tenang, karena ada dugaan bahwa Kakuzu menyamar menjadi salah satu petugas sekolah atau bahkan menyamar menjadi salah satu penyihir Kerajaan. Oleh karena itu, tanpa memberitahu Dulio, Dewan Siswa atau yang lainnya… Naruto berniat mengumpulkan beberapa orang yang dia butuhkan dalam rencananya untuk menangkap Kakuzu saat jam istirahat sedang berlangsung. Mereka adalah Ultear dan Ulquiorra yang sudah pasti kemudian ada Kyuubi, Gaara dan Samui.

Suara bel berbunyi tanda berakhirnya pelajaran dan istirahat…

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan minggu depan pelajaran mengenai Magical Beast ini…" kata Sahariel mengemasi buku bukunya sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Baik.."

Siswa siswi kelas A tahun pertama segera berhamburan meninggalkan ruang kelas untuk pergi ke cafeteria atau makan siang di taman. Tempat tempat seperti itu sangat ramai dikunjungi oleh siswa siswi ketika istirahat. Sedangkan Naruto… dia lebih memilih untuk pergi mencari Kyuubi, Samui dan Gaara yang bisa membantunya menangkap Kakuzu. Dia bangkit dari kursinya kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu keluar kelas sebelum sebuah suara memanggilnya…

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto menoleh ke arah orang yang memanggilnya. Dia melihat seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut putih indah panjangnya sedang menatapnya penuh harapan. 'Apa maunya?'

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Otsutsuki-san?"

Kaguya menampakkan ekspresi wajah kesal tidak terima dengan panggilan Naruto barusan. "Sudah kubilang untuk tidak memanggilku dengan nama keluarga ku, Naruto-kun.., kau bisa memanggilku Kaguya,"

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya lalu menjawab, "Baiklah.. Jadi apa yang bisa kubantu, Kaguya-san?"

"A-A-Apa aku boleh tau… kemana kau akan pergi..?" tanya Kaguya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dan sesekali melirik ke arah Naruto.

'Untuk apa dia bertanya? Kenapa gadis ini suka sekali mencampuri urusan orang lain?' batin Naruto.

"Aku akan pergi menemui Senju-san untuk meminta bantuannya.."

Mendengar jawaban Naruto, Kaguya langsung meresponnya terkejut. Naruto berniat mencari Kyuubi untuk meminta bantuannya. Kenapa harus Kyuubi? Kenapa bukan dirinya yang lebih dekat dan tak perlu jauh jauh sampai harus berjalan hingga ke kelas D.

"K-Kenapa kau tidak meminta bantuanku saja, Naruto-kun?"

"Hmm.. Karena Kyuubi mengenal dua orang yang bisa kumintai tolong juga,"

Ketika mendengarnya, Kaguya hanya bisa menaikkan satu alisnya sambil berucap, "Ha?"

"Aku ingin meminta tolong kepada gadis bernama Samui dan juga laki laki bernama Gaara itu, mereka berdua merupakan murid pindahan dari cabang luar,"

Kaguya dengan ekspresi merengek langsung menggenggam tangan Naruto untuk menahannya pergi. "Kalau begitu, aku ikut denganmu!"

Naruto langsung menatap Kaguya yang masih memasang wajah penuh harapan. "K-Kaguya-san…"

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

Pada akhirnya Naruto harus rela dirinya diikuti oleh Kaguya hingga dia sampai di kelas D. Sedikit menyebalkan baginya karena gadis ini merengek tanpa alasan yang jelas dan memintanya untuk ikut bersamanya. Terlebih dia juga memaksa Naruto untuk menerima bantuan darinya meski Naruto sendiri tidak memintanya. Bahkan karena gadis ini, dia jadi diperhatikan di sepanjang lorong menuju kelas D. Sungguh sebenarnya murid murid yang melintas berpikiran bahwa Kaguya memiliki hubungan khusus dengannya terlebih ekspresi wajah Kaguya yang bahagia semakin mengisyaratkan bahwa ada sesuatu di antara mereka.

"Permisi.." kata Naruto masuk ke dalam kelas D.

Dia segera mencari Kyuubi, Samui dan Gaara di dalam kelas D, dan dia menemukan mereka bertiga sedang duduk di sudut kelas sambil membicarakan sesuatu. 'Syukurlah mereka bertiga ada disini..'

"N-Naruto-kun? Kau kah itu?" tanya Kyuubi tidak percaya kalau Naruto datang ke kelasnya. Dia segera berdiri secepat mungkin, meski akhirnya dia kecewa begitu melihat seorang gadis yang muncul di belakang Naruto.

"Hai, Kyuubi.." sapa Kaguya.

Kyuubi langsung mengubah ekspresinya menjadi ekspresi datar yang kesal akan kehadiran Kaguya. "A-Ah.. hai, Kaguya.."

Setelah cukup lama dia dan Kaguya saling memberikan tatapan sengit, akhirnya dia menanyakan tujuan Naruto. "Jadi, ada apa hingga kau datang ke kelasku, Naruto-kun? Apa kau mencari seseorang?" tanya Kyuubi dengan tingkah lakunya yang berniat mencari perhatian Naruto.

"Hmm, sebenarnya aku mencarimu, Senju-san." jawab Naruto terus terang.

Ekspresi Kyuubi langsung berubah seketika, awalnya dia terkejut… namun setelah melihat mimik wajah Kaguya yang kesal, dia jadi semakin bersemangat. "K-Kau datang kemari mencariku, N-Naruto-kun?" tanya Kyuubi dengan penuh harap.

"Ha~.. Sebenarnya aku ingin minta bantuan darimu, Senju-san."

Tiba tiba kalimat Naruto terpotong ketika jari telunjuk Kyuubi menyentuh bibirnya. Naruto lantas terkejut dengan perbuatan gadis itu yang dilakukannya tiba tiba. "Tolong jangan panggil aku dengan nama keluargaku~.. panggil namaku, Naruto-kun~…" kata Kyuubi dengan nada dan sedikit desahan yang begitu menggairahkan.

Amarah Kaguya semakin memuncak ketika Kyuubi berani melakukan hal barusan kepada Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri hanya menunjukkan wajah datar yang tak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan tingkah gadis di hadapannya. "Baiklah, Kyuubi-san.. tapi setidaknya biarkan aku selesaikan kalimatku.."

"Baik.. Jadi apa tujuanmu mencariku, Naruto-kun?"

"Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu demi rencanaku untuk menangkap Kakuzu…"

Kaguya dan Kyuubi terkejut mendengarnya bahkan Gaara dan Samui yang sejak tadi acuh tak acuh pun ikut terkejut mendengarnya. Tak lama kemudian, Kyuubi menaikkan kedua alisnya sambil bertanya, "Kau memiliki rencana untuk menangkap Kakuzu, Naruto-kun?"

"Ya, begitulah.."

"Kenapa kau tidak meminta tolong Dewan Siswa atau setidaknya memberitahu mereka dulu tentang rencanamu?" tanya Kyuubi.

Naruto kini yang menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Darimana kau tahu aku tidak memberitahu nya kepada Dewan Siswa?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku ini tidaklah bodoh, Naruto-kun.. Jika kau memiliki rencana ini sejak kemarin, kau pasti sudah memberitahukan kepada Dewan Siswa sejak kemarin atau meminta bantuanku kemarin.. Itu artinya kau baru terpikir sekarang dan istirahat masih baru saja.. tapi kau tidak pergi ke Dewan Siswa dan malah pergi meminta bantuan dariku," jawab Kyuubi yang dijawab sebuah senyuman dari Naruto.

'Hmm.. Gadis ini ternyata boleh juga..'

"Kau benar… Jadi bagaimana? Apa kalian mau mendengarkan atau tidak?" tanya Naruto tak hanya kepada Kyuubi namun juga kepada Samui dan Gaara.

Samui dan Gaara yang sejak tadi mengamati sontak bingung dengan pertanyaan Naruto. "Kami juga?"

"Tentu saja.. Aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian berdua demi rencanaku menangkap Kakuzu,"

Gaara dan Samui terlihat kembali berpikir sebelum menyetujui permintaan Naruto. "Apa yang kami dapat dengan membantumu menangkap Kakuzu?" tanya Samui kali ini.

Naruto tak memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya, dia mengira akan mudah meminta bantuan mereka berdua jika dirinya mengajak Kyuubi namun ternyata dia salah. Dia harus tau apa timbal balik untuk mereka yang sudah membantunya menangkap Kakuzu. "Bagaimana kalau.. kalian bisa dapat seluruh perhatian dan penghargaan kalau kalian lah yang menangkap Kakuzu?"

Samui mengernyitkan alisnya bingung dengan tawaran Naruto.

"Tunggu, Naruto-kun! Jika kau memberikan mereka penghargaan atas penangkapannya lalu apa yang kau dapat?" tanya Kaguya yang berdiri di samping Naruto.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas. "Aku tidak membutuhkan apapun… Tujuanku hanya ingin menangkap Kakuzu, hanya sebatas itu.. Aku tidak peduli jika bukan aku yang dianggap menangkapnya.."

Samui dan Gaara yang mendengarnya kemudian tersenyum dingin kepada Naruto sebelum akhirnya mereka menyetujui untuk bekerja sama dengan Naruto. "Baiklah, kami akan mendengarkan.." jawab Samui.

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

Salah satu sudut Akademi yang jarang dikunjungi oleh murid murid Akademi.

Tempat itu adalah sebuah taman di bagian belakang Akademi yang mana sangat jarang bagi siswa dan siswi Akademi menggunakan taman tersebut. Mereka yang menggunakannya hanyalah para murid yang ingin menyendiri atau memang sedang ingin merenung disana. Kini Gaara dan Samui tengah berdua disana seperti sepasang kekasih. Semua ini adalah bagian dari rencana Naruto untuk memancing Kakuzu keluar. "Kenapa Naruto sangat yakin tempat seperti inilah yang akan menjadi sasaran Kakuzu?" tanya Samui kepada Gaara yang bersamanya.

"Tempat tempat ramai seperti cafeteria dan taman depan tidaklah cocok menjadi tempat Kakuzu beraksi, karena banyak murid dan banyak yang melihat disana.. Justru tempat seperti inilah yang cocok untuk Kakuzu bertindak. Naruto berniat menjadikan kita sebagai umpan disini," jawab Gaara.

"Jadi begitu… Kita membutuhkan umpan untuk menangkap mangsa," kata Samui.

"Bukankah kita yang menjadi mangsa dari buronan itu? Aku memiliki elemen angin dan kau pengguna elemen petir, kita memang umpan untuk memancingnya keluar.. tapi saat ini bisa dikatakan kalau kita adalah mangsanya," kata Gaara yang tidak setuju dengan pernyataan Samui barusan.

"Kenapa? Kau takut?"

"Hmm.. Maaf saja.."

Gaara dan Samui masih dengan posisi mereka saat ini yang duduk bersebelahan di sebuah kursi di taman tersebut. Mereka memang tak begitu meyakinkan untuk disebut sebagai sepasang kekasih dalam peran yang mereka jalani saat ini. Namun melihat dari jauh, siapapun pasti mengira kalau mereka sedang bermesraan apalagi mereka hanya berdua disana. "Aku masih belum merasakan hawa kehadiran yang aneh dengan elemen pasir dan elemen anginku.."

Ucap Gaara sembari menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengatur elemen pasirnya bergerak ke beberapa tempat yang dia curigai tanpa diketahui oleh Kakuzu yang mungkin sedang mengintai mereka berdua disana.

"Hmm.. Ada satu hal lagi yang menggangguku.." kata Samui sambil melihat keadaan sekitar.

Gaara tanpa mengurangi penjagaannya ke sekitar mulai mendengar apa yang akan di tanyakan Samui kepadanya. "Bagaimana cara Kakuzu bisa tahu bahwa targetnya adalah pengguna [Elemental Magic]..?"

"Aku juga tadi memikirkan pertanyaan yang sama…, kurasa dia memiliki semacam kekuatan atau penglihatan yang memungkinkan baginya untuk mengetahui apakah targetnya memiliki [Elemental Magic].."

Mereka sejujurnya sudah cukup bosan untuk menunggu. Sudah cukup lama mereka duduk disana, bahkan sebentar lagi jam istirahat akan selesai namun Kakuzu sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda tanda kalau dirinya akan muncul disana. Gaara dan Samui tampaknya juga sudah mengurangi penjagaan mereka dan bersiap untuk kembali ke kelas. "Dia masih belum datang,"

"Aku ragu kalau dia akan datang sekarang.. Kurasa dia tidak mengincar tempat ini.."

Kata Gaara berdiri dari kursi panjang yang didudukinya bersama Samui kemudian menoleh ke samping kanan dan kiri.

"Aku sedikit kecewa dengan si pirang itu.. Kukira dia lebih pintar atau memiliki banyak pertimbangan, ternyata aku salah.."

Gaara dan Samui akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas tepat sebelum bel tanda berakhirnya istirahat berbunyi, namun mereka dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara langkah kaki yang tiba tiba saja muncul di belakang mereka berdua.

TAP TAP TAP TAP

"Apa aku mengganggu kalian?"

Gaara dan Samui langsung membalikkan tubuh mereka. Mereka berdua terkejut begitu menemukan seseorang berpenampilan aneh yang memakai masker serta pakaian hitam sepenuhnya. Mereka berdua langsung memasang lingkaran sihir untuk menyerang dan bertahan sekaligus. "Siapa kau? Sedang apa kau disini dan kenapa kau muncul tiba tiba?"

Orang itu hanya mendengus lalu berkata, "Hmm.. Apa perlu ditanyakan lagi siapa diriku dan tujuanku berhadapan dengan kalian?"

Gaara mengerutkan keningnya lalu mengeluarkan elemen pasir dengan jumlah yang cukup besar di sekitar dirinya dan Samui. "Ternyata benar…"

Pasir pasir Gaara yang semula hanya mengelilingi mereka berdua kemudian membentuk semacam pertahanan dari berbagai arah. "Pengguna elemen pasir dan elemen angin.. Lalu gadis cantik itu, dia pengguna elemen petir.. Betapa beruntungnya diriku karena [Elemental Magic] kalian diatas rata rata orang orang biasa,"

"[Lightning Strike]!"

Samui mengangkat tangan kanannya ke depan dengan posisi telapak tangan menghadap Kakuzu. Seketika lingkaran sihir terbentuk dan keluar sihir elemen petir dasar dari dalam lingkaran sihir tersebut. Kakuzu yang menjadi target serangan tersebut, langsung berlari menghindari serangan Samui kemudian dia melompat ke atas benteng pertahanan pasir yang dibentuk oleh Gaara sambil mengeluarkan sebuah lingkaran sihir elemen api.

"Biar kubakar kalian berdua disini.."

"[Burning Explosion]!"

BWOOOOSSHHHH

Gaara memusatkan semua pertahanan pasirnya dalam satu titik serangan yang dilepaskan oleh Kakuzu. Dia meringis kesakitan ketika menerima sedikit serangan elemen api Kakuzu yang begitu kuat, namun dia bisa menghentikannya. Kemudian dia kembali menoleh ke samping begitu firasatnya mengatakan sesuatu yang berbahaya, dia melebarkan matanya melihat sebuah sosok hitam besar bertopeng aneh yang mengeluarkan lingkaran sihir elemen petir. 'Sialan!'

BZZZT BZZZT

BLARRRR

Kilatan petir yang dilepaskan oleh makhluk hitam aneh itu menghantam tempat pijakan Gaara dengan kuat hingga menyebabkan tanah yang dipijaknya hancur. Beruntungnya dia sempat menghindarinya dengan elemen pasirnya sambil membawa Samui. "Pergerakan yang sangat bagus.. Kukira tadinya pertarungan ini tidak akan berlangsung lebih dari 10 detik.."

Samui dan Gaara tersenyum sambil merasakan sakit. Keduanya tampak cukup kelelahan meski baru 10 detik awal menghadapi Kakuzu. "Kau terlalu meremehkan siswa dan siswi Akademi Aincrad.."

Gaara berucap selagi dirinya menatap ke arah Kakuzu yang sedang sibuk mengeluarkan hawa hitam aneh dari tubuhnya. Iris biru Samui menajam ketika dia melihat sesosok makhluk hitam keluar dari dalam tubuh Kakuzu. Bentuknya hampir sama dengan makhluk hitam lainnya yang tadi menyerang mereka dengan elemen petir, hanya saja yang kali ini lebih pendek. Lalu Samui mengeluarkan sebuah pedang kecil dari dalam lingkaran sihir penyimpanannya.

"Kau akan bermain pedang?"

Tanya Gaara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Samui dan masih bersiaga dengan serangan Kakuzu yang berikutnya. Setidaknya mereka harus menahannya sebentar lagi hingga Naruto, Kaguya dan Kyuubi datang membawa bala bantuan.

"Tak usah lindungi aku.. prioritaskan saja untuk menyerangnya, aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri..,"

Kata Samui mengambil kuda kuda dengan pedang kecil yang dia gunakan sebagai senjata utamanya. Dia kemudian mengalirkan elemen petir ke pedangnya untuk mempertajam dan memperkuat pedang yang ia gunakan. Kakuzu yang memperhatikan hal tersebut menjadi sedikit antusias dengan teknik teknik elemen petir milik Samui.

"Kita akan membagi serangan! Pancing gerakannya dengan menggunakan elemen pasir mu dan akan kuhabisi dia dengan elemen petirku!" kata Samui menoleh ke arah Gaara.

"Bagaimana dengan makhluk hitam yang bersamanya?"

Tanya Gaara melirik ke arah dua makhluk hitam aneh yang tadi keluar dari bagian belakang tubuh Kakuzu.

"Jangan khawatirkan itu… Kita habisi saja Kakuzu dan aku yakin kedua makhluk itu juga akan menghilang!"

"Aku mengerti…"

BAAATTTTSSS

Samui bergerak cepat dengan bantuan elemen petir yang dia gunakan. Kakuzu yang melihat pergerakan tiba tiba dari Samui barusan, segera mengontrol kedua makhluk hitam yang bersamanya itu. Kedua makhluk itu langsung berdiri di hadapan Samui dan menghadangnya untuk bergerak semakin dekat dengan Kakuzu.

"[Blue Lightning Sharp, Vertical Slash]"

Samui memberikan tebasan vertikal kepada kedua makhluk itu namun nampaknya tebasan itu sama sekali belum mempan untuk menghancurkan keduanya. Melihat kesempatannya terbuka lebar, Kakuzu segera mengontrol kembali salah satu makhluk hitam yang lebih pendek. Sekali lagi, makhluk hitam itu mengeluarkan lingkaran sihir elemen api tepat di hadapan Samui.

"Tidak akan semudah itu… [Absolute Defense, Sand Wall]"

Gaara mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menciptakan sebuah lingkaran sihir. Pasir pasirnya kemudian segera mengelilingi Samui membentuk semacam tembok pasir yang akan menjaga Samui di dalamnya. Merasakan serangannya takkan berbuah banyak karena dinding pasir tersebut, Kakuzu kembali mengaktifkan sebuah lingkaran sihir dengan satu tangannya.

"Pasirmu akan kulenyapkan… [Water Cannon]!"

Seketika muncul meriam air dalam jumlah banyak dari lingkaran sihir yang diciptakan oleh Kakuzu. Meriam air itu menghantam pasir pasir Gaara hingga menyebabkan dinding pasir Gaara pun tak dapat melindungi Samui. "Sialan…"

"Kami belum selesai!"

Dari dalam dinding pasir yang sudah lenyap itu, Samui sudah menyiapkan dua lingkaran sihir elemen petir yang siap untuk diaktifkan. Suara gemuruh keluar dari dalam dua lingkaran sihir tersebut, listriknya menyengat ke berbagai sudut di daerah tersebut. Kakuzu bahkan sudah bersiaga dengan satu makhluk hitam yang berjaga di depannya untuk menerima serangan Samui. Sedangkan satu lagi makhluk hitam yang lainnya masih dengan posisinya memasang lingkaran sihir elemen api.

"[Blue Bolt Lightning]!"

BLAAARRRRRR

Yang barusan terdengar adalah suara sihir elemen petir milik Samui yang menghantam makhluk hitam yang berjaga di hadapan Kakuzu. Sedangkan makhluk hitam yang lainnya sudah siap melepaskan sihirnya kepada Samui. Melihatnya, Gaara segera berlari ke arah Samui sembari menyelimuti tangannya dengan elemen pasir miliknya. Elemen pasirnya terkumpul semakin banyak di tangannya sebelum akhirnya dia melepaskannya ke arah satu makhluk hitam yang tersisa. "[Sand Rebellion]!"

Menyadari serangan Gaara, Kakuzu segera mengubah haluan serangannya dari Samui menjadi Gaara. Elemen api yang keluar dari lingkaran sihir makhluk hitam itu kemudian membentuk semacam cincin api berdiameter dua setengah meter yang langsung dilepaskan ke arah serangan Gaara. Kedua serangan berbenturan mengakibatkan sebuah ledakan yang bahkan terdengar ke beberapa sudut sekolah paling dekat dengan area tersebut.

BLAAARRRR

BWOOOOOOSSSHHH

"Hosh.. hosh.. hosh.."

Gaara dan Samui cukup banyak mengeluarkan keringat untuk pertarungan ini. Meski belum ada lima menit sejak pertarungan dimulai, mereka sudah bisa merasakan stamina mereka habis karena harus berhadapan dengan Kakuzu. Jika mereka harus menunggu lebih lama lagi, sudah dipastikan bahwa Kakuzu akan membunuh mereka dan mengambil jantung mereka berdua. "Ini gawat.. Kita terpojok…"

"Aku tahu… tapi setidaknya kita harus menunggu si pirang, Otsutsuki-san dan Senju-san datang menolong kita," kata Samui meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi telapak tangan kanannya dengan tangan kiri.

Gaara melihat kedua telapak tangannya yang penuh keringat lalu menatap ke arah Kakuzu dengan tatapan yang lebih tajam dari sebelumnya. Kemudian mengepalkan tangannya kuat. "Jika kita kehabisan [Mana] disini, setidaknya kita masih bisa bertarung dengan kekuatan fisik melawannya!"

Ucap Gaara sambil melemparkan pedang kecil Samui yang terjatuh kepada Samui. Samui menangkapnya sambil tersenyum kemudian matanya kembali terfokus kepada lawan di hadapannya. "Kau benar…"

"Akan kumulai…" ucap Gaara yang meski kelelahan, dia mencoba berlari menghindari segala serangan sihir elemen api dasar yang ditujukan kepadanya. Kakuzu yang merasa tertantang pun juga terlihat berniat menyerang Gaara dengan kekuatan fisik. Dia segera mengembalikan dua makhluk hitam pengguna elemen petir dan elemen api yang tadi melindunginya dari serangan Samui kembali ke dalam tubuhnya kemudian dia berlari ke arah Gaara sambil menatap tajam ke arahnya.

Gaara memberikan pukulan ke arah wajah Kakuzu dengan tangan kanannya, namun Kakuzu berhasil menepisnya dengan mudah. Melihat arah gerakan Kakuzu yang mengincar perutnya, dengan tenaga yang tersisa dia kembali mengaktifkan elemen pasir sebagai perisai sederhananya.

BUGH

Suara pukulan Kakuzu yang dihentikan elemen pasir Gaara. Tanpa disadari oleh Kakuzu, tangannya tertangkap oleh elemen pasir Gaara yang menyebabkan dirinya tak bisa bergerak dari tanah pijakannya. "Jangan pernah meremehkan Akademi Aincrad!"

Ucap Gaara memberikan pukulan dengan tangan kirinya yang langsung menghantam wajah bagian kanan Kakuzu dengan cukup keras.

"Urgghhh.." rintih Kakuzu yang tidak bisa bergerak dari pijakannya karena tangannya yang tertahan.

"Ini belum selesai!"

Ternyata Samui sudah melompat di atas Gaara kemudian melewatinya sambil memegang pedang kecilnya dengan posisi ujung pedangnya mengarah ke bawah tepat pada bagian kepala Kakuzu. Dia kemudian memberikan sedikit lapisan elemen petir pada pedangnya untuk menambah penetrasi dari tusukannya namun tak disangka oleh keduanya, Kakuzu memutus tangan kanannya yang terjerat elemen pasir milik Gaara, kemudian menghindar ke belakang sambil mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir elemen api dan elemen petir bersamaan. 'Celaka!'

Gaara dan Samui panik karena posisi ini sangat tidak menguntungkan bagi mereka berdua. Samui yang gagal dengan tusukannya tentu berada di depan Gaara saat ini, sedangkan Gaara yang ada dibelakangnya bahkan tidak sempat mengaktifkan sihir elemen pasirnya untuk membentuk pertahanan. Mereka benar benar tidak menyangka bahwa tangan kanan Kakuzu bisa terlepas begitu saja. Dan ketika mereka melihat ke arah tangan kanan Kakuzu, mereka baru tersadar kalau tubuh dan tangan Kakuzu hanya tersambung dengan media benang tanpa adanya saluran darah di dalamnya.

"Kalian berdua… Cukup sampai disini permainan kita!"

Ucap Kakuzu sebelum melepaskan kedua sihirnya.

BAAATTSS

Tiba tiba saja, tepat sebelum sihir tersebut di aktifkan, seseorang meraih tangan kiri Kakuzu yang sedang mempertahankan lingkaran sihirnya kemudian menariknya ke belakang. Gaara dan Samui tentu saja terkejut tapi Kakuzu lebih terkejut begitu menemukan bahwa orang yang berdiri di belakangnya sudah bersiap memukulnya dengan semacam benda aneh di tangannya. Melihat keberadaan orang itu, Gaara dan Samui langsung melebarkan matanya begitu pula dengan Kakuzu yang melihat sekilas sinar hijau yang keluar dari benda aneh di tangan laki laki tersebut.

"TERIMA INI, BRENGSEK!"

[BOOOOOSSSSTTTT]

BUUUUUMMMMMMMM

.

.

"Uaaaaakkkhhhh!"

Kakuzu terlempar sangat jauh sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya menghantam keras ke dinding batas wilayah Akademi hingga menyebabkan dinding setebal satu meter itu hancur pada sudut dimana Kakuzu terhantam. Sedangkan itu Gaara dan Samui langsung roboh terduduk di tanah sambil meringis kesakitan melihat Kakuzu yang sudah dikalahkan. Tubuh keduanya seakan merasakan kelelahan yang luar biasa, mental mereka juga terasa sangat diuji dalam pertarungan ini apalagi mereka hampir mati jika bukan karena laki laki yang tiba tiba datang menolong mereka ini.

Laki laki yang barusan memukul Kakuzu itu langsung menoleh ke arah Samui dan Gaara lalu memberikan tangannya untuk digapai oleh keduanya.

"Kalian berdua tidak apa apa?"

Tanya laki laki itu. Gaara menepuk nepukkan baju bagian depannya untuk membersihkan pasir kemudian dia segera menoleh ke arah pria tersebut. Namun baru saja Gaara akan meraih tangan laki laki tersebut, dia langsung menatap aneh ke arah wajah laki laki itu.

"Ah.. aku sungguh kelelahan.." ucap Samui sambil memegang kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya.

Laki laki itu menatap ke arah lain… Gaara yang mengikuti arah tatapan laki laki itu kemudian berhenti kepada satu titik yaitu… bagian dada Samui. Ya… laki laki itu tengah menatap mesum ke arah payudara Samui, bisa terlihat dari ekspresi nya yang benar benar mesum saat ini. "Hmmm…"

Gaara hanya menghela nafas santai lalu berdiri sambil membantu gadis di sebelahnya berdiri. "Bisa kau hentikan menatap bagian dada gadis ini?" kata Gaara dengan tatapan datar kepada laki laki di hadapannya.

"E-Eh!?"

Laki laki tersebut langsung merubah ekspresinya. Dia nampak sedikit terkejut ketika mengetahui kalau Gaara tahu apa yang sedang diperhatikannya.

"Hmm?"

Samui terlihat berpikir dan mengingat ingat begitu melihat wajah laki laki yang barusan menolongnya. "Hmm.. Bukankah kau adalah murid perwakilan dari Akademi Kuou itu? Yang kemarin sempat bertengkar dengan si pirang Naruto kan?" tanya Samui sambil menunjuk laki laki tersebut.

"Etto? Si pirang Naruto?"

Tanya laki laki tersebut sambil mengingat ingat kejadian kemarin. Kemudian dia teringat kalau kemarin dia sempat bertengkar dengan laki laki pirang itu.

"Ah, jadi namanya Naruto!"

Gaara kemudian melihat ke sekitar nya lalu menoleh ke arah Kakuzu yang nampaknya sudah tak berdaya. Setelah itu, tatapannya kembali dia fokuskan kepada laki laki di hadapannya. "Hm, kau sendiri.. Hyoudou Issei, perwakilan dari Akademi Kuou.. Kau adalah pemilik artefak kuno [Longinus] yang menyimpan jiwa dan kekuatan [Red Dragon Emperor] di dalamnya, yaitu [Boosted Gear]."

Ucap Gaara menyebutkan dan menjelaskan identitas laki laki di hadapannya. Issei hanya tersenyum mendengarnya kemudian menjawab, "Ya, tepat sekali.." sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini..?"

Tanya Gaara melirik ke sekitar dan tak menemukan siapapun yang bersamanya.

"Hmm.. Aku tiba tiba saja diperintah oleh si pirang bernama Naruto itu ketika kami bertemu di lorong untuk datang kesini dan membantu kalian yang katanya sedang berhadapan dengan Kakuzu," jawab Issei sambil mengingat ingat pertemuannya dengan Naruto di lorong tadi.

"Jadi dimana Naruto hingga bukan dia sendiri yang datang kesini tapi malah kau yang datang kesini?" tanya Gaara.

Lalu tiba tiba saja tiga orang yang mereka kenal jatuh dari atap sambil membawa semacam benda hitam. "Aku disini…"

Dia adalah Naruto.. dan kedua orang lainnya adalah Kaguya dan Kyuubi. Gaara dan Samui langsung secara otomatis mengalihkan pandangan mereka kepada benda yang dibawa oleh Naruto sekarang. Benda itu merupakan bagian atas dari makhluk hitam yang sama persis dengan yang mereka lawan tadi.

"Maaf aku terlambat, tapi aku sudah menyuruh Hyoudou untuk datang kesini. Tadi aku merasakan energy lain yang datang dari arah yang berbeda jadi aku meminta Hyoudou untuk datang kemari membantu kalian, lalu begitu kuperiksa energy aneh itu yang datang dari arah yang berbeda, kami sudah berhadapan dengan tiga makhluk pengguna elemen air, tanah dan angin ini,"

Ucap Naruto menunjukkan bagian atas dari tiga makhluk hitam itu. "Apa kalian baik baik saja?" tanya Kyuubi khawatir.

"Kami baik baik saja…" jawab Samui tersenyum kepada Kyuubi.

Melihat keadaan keduanya yang nampaknya tak begitu parah, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Issei. "Terima kasih, Hyoudou.." ucap Naruto sambil menepuk bahu Issei.

"Ah.. Bukan masalah besar,"

Naruto kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah Kakuzu yang nampaknya sudah tak berdaya lagi jika dilihat dari jauh. "Hmm.. jadi apa kalian tahu sesuatu mengenai makhluk hitam aneh ini saat bertarung melawan Kakuzu?" tanya Naruto kepada Samui dan Gaara.

Gaara berjalan mendekat dengan satu kaki yang terluka. Bisa dilihat dari cara berjalannya yang sedikit pincang kemudian dia menyentuh 3 makhluk hitam yang dibawa oleh Naruto. "Makhluk ini adalah bagian tubuh Kakuzu… Dari analisaku, masing masing makhluk membawa satu elemen yang dimiliki oleh Kakuzu. Dan kurasa tiga makhluk ini juga merupakan bagian dari jantung kehidupan Kakuzu sendiri," jawab Gaara yang menjelaskan analisanya sambil melihat ke arah Kakuzu.

"Ba-Bagian jantung?" tanya Kyuubi dan Kaguya yang kemudian melihat ke arah tiga makhluk yang dibawa Naruto dengan tatapan jijik.

"Hmm, jadi begitu.. Ini masuk akal.." kata Naruto menatap ketiga makhluk yang dibawanya.

Naruto mungkin sudah bisa menarik kesimpulan dari kekuatan yang digunakan oleh Kakuzu. Dia juga sudah melihat tangan kanan Kakuzu yang tergeletak di tanah dan melihat dari jauh bagian bagian tubuh Kakuzu. Tubuh tubuh Kakuzu hanya tersambung kan dengan benang hitam aneh yang dia produksi, dengan kemampuan aneh benang tersebut, dia dapat menyambungkan jantung jantungnya ke dalam satu tubuh. Tubuhnya sendiri juga tak terdiri dari banyak organ. Dengan begitu, dia bisa hidup sangat lama menggunakan jantung jantung yang dia curi dari korban korbannya serta menambah kekuatan [Elemental Magic] nya.

"Kalau begitu.. Mungkin kesimpulannya sudah bisa kuungkap dengan adanya jasad serta buktinya…"

Dan ketika semuanya terdengar seperti telah selesai, Tiba tiba saja Ultear dan Ulquiorra datang sambil membawa makhluk hitam lagi yang sangat mirip dengan makhluk hitam yang dibawa Naruto dan yang dilawan oleh Gaara bersama Samui tadi. "Hah~.. Ada apa lagi ini?" tanya Samui mengeluh begitu melihat benda yang dibawa Ulquiorra.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto kepada Ulquiorra dan Ultear yang baru saja tiba disana.

"Naruto… Kami menemukan satu makhluk hitam aneh ini ketika kami sedang mencarimu.. Dia memiliki elemen petir dan memiliki kekuatan bertempur yang sanggup membunuh seseorang. Jadi kami membawanya kesini untuk kau lihat, mungkin saja ini ada hubungannya dengan…," ucapan Ultear terpotong ketika Ulquiorra menyentuh bahunya dan menunjuk ke arah Naruto. Kemudian Ultear melihat apa yang dibawa Naruto saat ini. Benda yang dibawa Naruto terlihat sangat mirip dengan makhluk yang baru saja dikalahkan olehnya dan Ulquiorra.

Naruto terlihat kembali berpikir mengenai kesimpulannya. "Bukankah kau tadi bilang bahwa masing masing makhluk hitam yang merupakan jantung Kakuzu membawa masing masing satu elemen?" tanya Naruto kepada Gaara. Namun Gaara nampaknya juga terlihat bingung dengan makhluk yang dibawa oleh Ultear dan Ulquiorra.

"Ya.. Lagipula aku dan Samui tadi jelas yakin bahwa kami berhadapan dengan makhluk pengguna elemen petir dan elemen api, tapi kenapa mereka berdua datang kesini membawa bangkai makhluk hitam itu sambil mengatakan bahwa yang mereka lawan adalah makhluk pengguna elemen petir?" tanya Gaara kembali memikirkannya dengan ekspresi bingung. "Tunggu, sebelumnya dia juga menggunakan elemen air saat mematahkan dinding pasir-!"

Lalu ketika Gaara menoleh ke arah Kakuzu, dia terkejut…

Naruto, Kaguya, Kyuubi, Issei, Ultear, Ulquiorra dan Samui juga sama terkejutnya dengan Gaara begitu mereka ikut melihat keadaan Kakuzu. Jasad dari pria yang telah mereka lawan, dan pria yang merupakan tersangka pencurian jantung para penyihir [Elemental Magic] telah hilang dari tempat itu.

"Dia kabur…" ucap Ulquiorra pelan.

Mereka semua terdiam beberapa saat memandangi tempat Kakuzu jatuh tak berdaya tadi. Tak mereka sangka kalau turunnya pengawasan mereka mengakibatkan Kakuzu dapat melarikan diri tanpa diketahui.

"Hah~…"

Naruto menghela nafas sedikit panik meski wajahnya tetap terlihat dingin. "Hyoudou…" panggil Naruto kepada Issei.

"A-Ada apa?" tanya Issei yang masih terkejut.

Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tempat Kakuzu tadi kembali bertanya, "Berapa jumlah total jantung yang telah dicuri oleh Kakuzu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Issei sontak terkejut dan kembali mengingat ingat data yang diberikan oleh Rias kepadanya. "Hmm.. Yang dilaporkan ada 7 jumlahnya di Kerajaan Kuou dan 4 dari 7 jantung tersebut adalah jantung dari murid Akademi Kuou.. seperti yang ada di data kemarin, sedangkan sebenarnya masih ada 3 kasus lagi pencurian jantung yang belum terdata di Kuou.."

Jawab Issei menjelaskan jumlah sebenarnya dari jantung yang diambil oleh Kakuzu.

"Dengan ditambahnya korban kejadian kemarin saat penyihir dari Satuan Penyihir Keamanan Kerajaan tewas, total ada 11 jantung yang harusnya dimiliki oleh Kakuzu.. Dikurangi dengan 3 makhluk yang aku, Kaguya dan Kyuubi bunuh lalu 1 lagi yang dibunuh oleh Ultear dan Ulquiorra. Artinya dia masih memiliki 7 jantung lagi jika Gaara dan Samui tadi tak berhasil menghancurkan sepenuhnya 2 makhluk yang mereka lawan."

Jelas Naruto sambil menajamkan matanya menatap sesuatu yang tidak jelas. "Aku yakin sebenarnya ada jauh lebih banyak jantung yang sudah dia kumpulkan sebelumnya…"

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Ulquiorra, Ultear, Gaara, Samui, Kaguya, Kyuubi dan Issei. Dia terdiam sesaat memandangi mereka dan tak satu pun juga dari mereka yang mampu melontarkan pendapat. Lalu setelah berpikir cukup lama dia kembali menyatakan,

"Hari ini mungkin bisa menjadi hari pertempuran antara Kakuzu melawan Akademi Aincrad.."

TBC

.

.

Halo, para reader.. saya kembali dengan 6000 word.. wuih mampus mampus dah lu bacanya. Ane susah banget mau bikin chap dengan 6000 word gak kek dulu lagi yang rasanya semangat pas update WFTH.. Ane kerjain ini 4 jam nonstop sambil mikir nyari ide dari pagi (Untung ane udah libur abis ujian) jadi maaf klo ada typo karena ane ngebut berusaha update (#Sad). Untuk jadwal update ane selanjutnya mungkin ane bakal ngelanjutin ini lagi karena aku lagi buntu ide buat ngerjain WFTH. Dan kemaren juga ada yang nanyain apa aku akan update Lord of Apocalypse atau tidak? Jawabannya belum… bukan tidak.. Nunggu salah satu dari WFTH atau SOR tamat dulu. (Tamatnya masih lama -_-).

Update selanjutnya mungkin hmm.. hari jumat atau sabtu kali.

See you in next chap

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review! Biar ane tambah semangat ngerjainnya!


	10. Chapter 10

**SYMBOL OF REVENGE**

 **Chapter#10**

 **Kasus pencurian jantung para penyihir part 2**

Rate: M

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto], High School DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Action, Romance, Drama, Martial Art

Warning: Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Pairing: ?

Summary:

Penyelamat? Pahlawan? Ksatria? Tidak… Aku tidak tertarik menjadi sesuatu semacam itu… Hanya dendam.. Dendam yang kubawa sejak perang besar antara Kerajaan Kerajaan besar.. Perang yang menghancurkan kebahagiaanku… Dendam ini berubah menjadi sumber kekuatan.. Dan dengan kekuatan ini, akan kutuliskan namaku di kepala para Raja itu.. diriku sebagai symbol pembalasan dendam..

Don't Like Don't Read

 _Ide ini muncul setelah author mendengarkan lagu opening No Game No Life.. Entah kenapa.. Padahal gak ada hubungannya sama cerita ini.._

 **Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah pertarungan selama istirahat makan siang yang berakhir dengan lolosnya Kakuzu, Naruto dan yang lainnya segera bergegas menuju ke ruang Dewan Siswa tanpa menghiraukan bahwa sudah saatnya mereka kembali ke kelas. Karena keadaan ini bisa sangat berbahaya setelah jam Akademi selesai. Kakuzu dipastikan akan menyerang murid murid Akademi Aincrad ketika jam pelajaran selesai, terlebih lagi…, tidak mungkin bagi pihak Akademi maupun Grigori untuk mengawal seluruh siswa nya hingga sampai ke rumah mereka masing masing. Oleh karena itu, Naruto berniat membicarakan hal ini dengan Dulio serta Kepala Sekolah Azazel.

"Dulio-senpai… semoga dia masih ada ruangan Dewan Siswa.." kata Kyuubi.

"Dia tidak akan kemana mana, sebagai Ketua Dewan Siswa yang sudah memegang sebagian kekuasaan di Akademi ini.. dia sudah tidak diwajibkan untuk mengikuti pelajaran karena Akademi sendiri juga sudah mengakui pengetahuan Dulio-senpai.." kata Kaguya yang berjalan di depan Kyuubi.

Naruto, Kaguya, Kyuubi dan Issei sekarang sedang berlari menuju ruangan Dewan Siswa sedangkan Ulquiorra dan Ultear sedang mengantarkan Samui dan Gaara menuju ke ruang kesehatan untuk memberikan mereka pertolongan dan pengobatan. "Naruto-kun, bagaimana menurutmu mengenai situasi nya saat ini?" tanya Kaguya menoleh ke samping kanannya.

"Sebenarnya situasinya tidak begitu buruk… yang mesti kita laporkan kepada Dulio-senpai sekarang bukanlah situasinya namun adalah informasi yang kita dapatkan setelah pertarungan melawan Kakuzu yang berlangsung tadi. Informasi ini akan sangat berguna untuk pihak kita membuat sebuah antisipasi saat harus berhadapan melawan Kakuzu,"

Dan ketika mereka sampai di depan pintu masuk ruang Dewan Siswa, Naruto langsung mengetuk pintu masuk.

TOK TOK TOK

"Hmm?"

Dulio yang masih sibuk dengan semua tugas Dewan Siswa yang dikerjakannya langsung menoleh ke arah pintu masuk saat terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar.

"Masuk…"

Naruto membuka pintu masuk memperlihatkan Dulio yang sedang duduk di kursi Ketua Dewan dengan setumpuk tugas yang diletakkan di meja yang ada di depannya. "Dulio-senpai, kami datang untuk melapor!"

"Naruto-kun, Kaguya-chan, Kyuubi-chan dan Issei-kun…"

Kata Dulio dengan sedikit terkejut begitu melihat keempat orang itu yang masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Apa yang ingin kalian laporkan hingga harus datang kesini saat jam pelajaran masih berlangsung?" tanya Dulio sambil melihat jam.

"Ini mengenai Kakuzu.." jawab Naruto dengan ekspresi dingin namun terlihat begitu serius.

Dulio cukup terkejut mendengar Naruto dan ketiga orang yang bersamanya datang untuk melaporkan sesuatu mengenai Kakuzu. Kedua bola mata Dulio menajam lalu ekspresi nya berubah menjadi serius ketika mendengar nama Kakuzu disebut.

"Apa dia muncul di Akademi?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan menandakan sebuah jawaban 'Ya' dari pertanyaan Dulio barusan.

"Dia muncul saat istirahat makan siang yang baru saja selesai beberapa menit yang lalu," kata Issei maju selangkah mensejajarkan dirinya di samping Naruto.

Dulio berdiri dari kursinya kemudian menengok keluar jendela besar yang berada di belakangnya. "Tutup pintunya… dan jelaskan dimana serta bagaimana bisa Kakuzu muncul di hadapan kalian?"

Kaguya yang mendengar perintah Dulio segera menutup pintu ruangan kemudian berjalan menyusul Naruto, Kyuubi dan Issei yang sudah lebih dulu duduk di ruang tamu yang ada di dalam ruang Dewan Siswa. "Kalau begitu siapa dari kalian yang akan menjelaskan mengenai kemunculan Kakuzu saat istirahat tadi?" tanya Dulio menatap keempatnya dengan tatapan serius.

"Kurasa aku yang akan menjelaskannya, senpai.." kata Naruto mengajukan diri.

"Selama pelajaran sebelum istirahat makan siang, kepalaku selalu terganggu dengan kemunculan Kakuzu hingga akhirnya aku memikirkan sebuah rencana untuk memancing Kakuzu keluar pada saat istirahat berlangsung. Oleh karena itu, aku meminta bantuan Kyuubi, Samui dan Gaara untuk membantuku memancingnya keluar…"

"Hmm, jadi semua ini berawal dari rencanamu Naruto? Lalu dimana Gaara dan Samui sekarang? Jangan katakan…" sebelum Dulio menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto sudah memintanya untuk tidak berspekulasi.

"Mereka berdua sekarang aman bersama Ulquiorra dan juga Ultear.. Mereka ada di ruang kesehatan sedang menerima perawatan. Mereka tidak mendapatkan luka yang parah dari pertarungan mereka melawan Kakuzu.." jawab Naruto sambil menghela nafas.

Dulio mengangkat satu alisnya begitu mendengar pernyataan Naruto barusan. "Apa itu artinya… Samui dan Gaara lah yang sebenarnya berhadapan dengan Kakuzu?"

"Benar…, Dalam rencana yang kubuat, mereka berdua kuminta untuk bersama duduk seperti sepasang kekasih di taman belakang Akademi yang kujadikan sebagai tempat untuk memancing keluar Kakuzu sedangkan aku, Kyuubi dan Kaguya berada di tempat lain yang cukup sepi dan kucurigai bahwa Kakuzu juga akan datang di tempat itu. Namun ternyata dia datang ke tempat Samui dan Gaara berada,"

"Jadi, kalian menjadikan diri kalian umpan untuk memancing keluarnya Kakuzu?" tanya Dulio sambil menatap mereka berempat dengan tatapan serius.

"Benar, pada akhirnya Kakuzu muncul di tempat Samui dan Gaara berada… Lalu dengan sihirku, aku merasakan kehadirannya disana lalu kami bertiga segera berlari menuju tempat Samui dan Gaara sedang bertarung. Namun ketika sampai di lorong, aku merasakan sebuah hawa kehadiran lain dari arah yang berbeda, oleh karena itu…, aku meminta Hyoudou agar dia yang pergi ke tempat Samui dan Gaara,"

Lalu singkat cerita, Naruto menjelaskan mengenai pertarungan mereka masing masing melawan Kakuzu dan makhluk makhluk hitam yang keluar dari tubuhnya serta menjelaskan juga mengenai kemampuan Kakuzu dari info yang mereka dapat saat berakhirnya pertarungan. Dulio sendiri juga menerima dengan baik penjelasan Naruto barusan dan paham mengenai keputusan yang Naruto ambil untuk tidak meminta bantuannya saat dia menjalankan rencananya.

"Hah~… Baiklah.."

Dulio menghela nafas setelah mendengar semua penjelasan Naruto barusan. Hanya saja ada satu hal yang tidak dia mengerti mengenai Kakuzu. "Jadi, Kakuzu juga memiliki kemampuan untuk menyembunyikan keberadaannya di tempat ini?" tanya Dulio.

"Ya… Aku sangat yakin, jika dia tidak memiliki sihir semacam itu…, seharusnya Hyuuga Neji bisa mendeteksi dari dalam kelas hingga jarak cakupan 5 kilometer. Sesuai keterangan pagi tadi, saat Hyuuga-san diminta untuk melakukan pemeriksaan menggunakan [Byakugan] dan ternyata dia tak menemukan apapun lalu saat siang hari Kakuzu muncul entah darimana dan menggigit umpan yang kita berikan,"

Ucap Kaguya menjawab pertanyaan Dulio dengan nada yang cukup serius.

"Itu masuk akal… Tidak mungkin Kakuzu bersembunyi di tempat lain yang jaraknya lebih dari 5 kilometer jauhnya dari Akademi.. Jika dia bersembunyi di tempat sejauh itu, tidak mungkin baginya untuk muncul saat istirahat siang tadi. Sesuai teori kalian, dia memiliki kekuatan untuk menyembunyikan keberadaannya bahkan menyembunyikan dirinya dari sihir kekuatan mata pendeteksi sekaliber [Byakugan].." kata Dulio sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan terlihat berpikir keras saat mengatakannya.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar beberapa langkah kaki mendekat ke ruang tamu di dalam ruangan Dewan Siswa. Karena saking bingungnya harus apa, Dulio, Naruto, Kaguya, Kyuubi dan Issei bahkan tak memperhatikan beberapa orang yang baru saja tiba disana dan tengah menatap mereka dengan tatapan kebingungan.

"Ada apa ini?"

Tanya seorang pria dengan suara yang cukup berat. Dulio, Naruto dan yang lainnya segera menoleh ke asal datangnya suara, kemudian mereka melihat di sana berdiri beberapa orang yang tengah menatap mereka bingung.

"Azazel-sensei, Sairaorg Bael, Rias Gremory dan Sona Sitri.."

Panggil Dulio ketika melihat kedatangan mereka berempat.

"Ehmm.. Tidak usah memanggil nama lengkap kami, Dulio-san.." kata Rias dengan senyum masam.

Kemudian tatapan mata Azazel-sensei dan yang lainnya tertuju kepada tiga murid Akademi Aincrad dan satu murid Akademi Kuou yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu bersama Dulio. Mereka semua terlihat serius disana sebelum mereka berempat menyadari kedatangan Azazel-sensei dan ketiga murid perwakilan Kuou. "Sedang apa kalian berempat disini?"

Naruto dan ketiga orang yang bersamanya tampak terlihat masih ragu ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Azazel. Dan tingkah mereka tersebut, juga membuat Azazel semakin penasaran.

"Ini mengenai Kakuzu…" jawab Dulio.

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

"Jadi begitu ceritanya…"

Setelah mendengarkan semua penjelasannya dari Dulio dan Naruto.., Azazel-sensei juga turut hanyut dalam kebingungan saat memikirkan bagaimana mengatasi kemampuan Kakuzu yang bisa menghilangkan keberadaannya tersebut bahkan lepas dari sihir pendeteksi sekelas [Byakugan] milik Hyuuga.

"Tapi setelah mendengarkan penjelasan kalian mengenai kemampuan Kakuzu, tidakkah kalian mengira kalau kemampuannya dalam menghilangkan keberadaan mungkin di dapatnya dari kekuatan sebuah artefak sihir atau peralatan sihir?"

Kata Sairaorg yang langsung mendapat perhatian dari Naruto. Teringat akan kemungkinan itu membuat Naruto segera menggali ke dalam pikirannya mencoba mencari nama nama serta kemampuan kemampuan artefak atau peralatan sihir legendaris yang dia ketahui. Tak lama kemudian…, ketika yang lainnya masih sibuk berpikir ulang dengan kemungkinan yang disebutkan Sairaorg, Naruto justru sudah menemukan darimana asalnya kemampuan Kakuzu…

"Hmm.. apa kira kira peralatan sihir yang bahkan bisa menghilangkan keberadaan dari [Byakugan] sekalipun," kata Kaguya berpikir.

"[Lost Presence]…"

Naruto menyebutkan sesuatu yang langsung menarik perhatian Azazel-sensei yang sejak tadi masih belum menemukan petunjuk apapun. Raut wajah Azazel langsung berubah, matanya melebar dan sekaligus kagum dengan pengetahuan Naruto.

"A-Apa itu, Naruto-kun?" tanya Kyuubi dengan wajah yang terlihat bingung.

Bukan Naruto yang menjawab pertanyaan Kyuubi namun Azazel yang tampaknya sudah tahu.. "[Lost Presence] merupakan salah satu sihir yang dianggap sudah hilang, sebuah sihir kuno yang katanya berasal dari gulungan sihir kegelapan [Apocalypse Magic Scroll]

"Sihir kegelapan dari [Apocalypse Magic Scroll] anda bilang?" tanya Sona sedikit terkejut mendengarnya.

Sairaorg, Dulio, Rias dan yang lainnya turut terkejut mendengar nama daratan tersebut. Issei yang tidak pernah mendengar nama tersebut tentu hanya melihat ke sekitar nya dengan tatapan bingung. "Sensei… kau bilang barusan sihir yang disebutkan Naruto berasal dari [Apocalypse Magic Scroll]? Aku juga pernah mendengar nama sihir tersebut di dalam buku yang ada di perpustakaan, tapi kukira sihir itu sudah lama hilang?" tanya Dulio mengerutkan keningnya sekarang.

"Memang mungkin tidak ada lagi yang tahu cara penggunaan sihir tersebut di dunia ini.. akan tetapi, dengan gulungan sihir tersebut di tangan Kakuzu bukan tak mungkin dia mempelajarinya," kata Naruto masih dengan wajahnya yang penuh pemikiran.

Azazel-sensei mengangguk setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto barusan. Dia berjalan ke arah jendela besar di ruangan tersebut sambil memandangi apa yang ada di luar. "Kemungkinan besar… Kakuzu memiliki gulungan sihir dari [Lost Presence] yang asli…"

"T-Tapi.. D-Darimana dia mendapatkannya!? Itu tidak masuk akal… [Apocalypse Magic Scroll]… sihir kegelapan legendaris itu hanyalah legenda semata dan tak ada yang tahu kebenaran mengenai sihir kegelapan tersebut.." kata Sona menyangkal semua yang dikatakan Naruto dan Azazel.

"Tapi… Legenda tersebut berasal dari kisah nyata…" ucap Sairaorg sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memasang ekspresi yang serius.

Mendengar pernyataan tersebut keluar dari mulut Sairaorg, Rias nampaknya akan membela Sona atas sangkalannya barusan karena bagaimanapun juga semua itu hanyalah legenda menurutnya. "Sairaorg! Itu-!"

Namun sebelum Rias sempat mengemukakan pendapatnya, Dulio berbicara..

"Semua itu mungkin saja…"

Rias dan Sona segera menoleh ke arah Dulio.

"Apa..?"

Dulio kemudian menoleh ke arah Rias dan Sona. "Apa kalian tidak tahu darimana asalnya kekuatan Hidan Sang Manusia Abadi?" tanya Dulio.

Rias dan Sona justru kebingungan kenapa Dulio justru membahas Hidan saat ini. Sairaorg yang mendengar nama Hidan disebutkan, langsung melebarkan matanya dan menatap Naruto. "Jangan jangan…"

Naruto hanya memasang ekspresi datar ketika mendapat tatapan terkejut dari Sairaorg. "Seperti yang kuduga kalau kalian kekurangan informasi mengenai darimana asalnya kemampuan Hidan… Kukira setelah mendengar Hidan dibunuh oleh Naruto-kun, kalian juga tahu darimana kemampuan Hidan berasal,"

Rias dan Sona hanya terdiam mendengarkan.

"Kekuatan abadi milik Hidan berasal dari cincin yang ditelannya… [Immortal Curse Ring] yang konon berasal dari [Holy Ground]," kata Naruto mengejutkan Sona dan Rias begitu saja. Sairaorg yang sudah menyadarinya masih menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang tidak percaya lalu sedetik kemudian dia merubahnya menjadi senyuman tertantang.

"[Holy Ground] merupakan salah satu dari 4 Legenda Terbesar di dunia selain [Apocalypse Magic Scroll].."

Saat Dulio kembali mengatakannya, Rias dan Sona kini hanya mendengarkan masih dengan ekspresi yang penuh dengan ketidakpercayaan. Sedangkan di dalam ruangan tersebut hanya Issei yang masih tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan saat ini.

"…Terlebih dia juga memiliki salah satu sihir kegelapan… [Suicide Curse].. salah satu sihir dari [Apocalypse Magic Scroll] dan hebatnya, kemampuan ini sangat pas bila dipadukan dengan [Immortal Curse Ring]. Dia bisa melukai dirinya sendiri bahkan memenggal kepalanya dan membuat lawannya merasakan rasa sakit dan dampak yang sama seperti yang dirasakannya dengan kemampuan tersebut.. Gulungan sihir kegelapan itu sejenis dengan [Lost Presence] dan kalian masih menyebutnya tidak mungkin?"

Rias dan Sona sudah benar benar terdiam kehabisan kata kata. Mereka menoleh ke arah Naruto sambil memikirkan mengenai pertarungannya melawan Hidan. Apa itu artinya Naruto bertarung melawan orang yang menggunakan dua sihir yang berasal dari 4 Legenda Terbesar di dunia? Itulah yang mereka pikirkan. Bagaimana Naruto bisa selamat dari sihir semacam itu? Sihir yang mungkin bisa membuat pengguna Rias dan Sona tak bisa berbuat banyak.

"Dengan ini mungkin 80% bisa dipastikan darimana asalnya kekuatan Kakuzu untuk menyembunyikan keberadaannya…"

Ucap Azazel membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap mereka semua.

"Ya… Mungkin saja, Kakuzu menemukan sihir tersebut saat dia masih bersama Hidan.. Mereka berdua menemukan benda benda dan gulungan sihir yang berharga lalu membaginya.. dan sihir berharga itu merupakan harta karun besar,"

Kata Dulio dengan nada yang sedikit malas. Setelah lama membahas mengenai kekuatan Kakuzu dan sejenisnya, mereka akhirnya kembali kepada topik utama mengenai rencana penangkapan Kakuzu.

"Apakah salah satu dari kalian ada yang memiliki rencana bagus untuk menangkap Kakuzu..?" tanya Dulio.

Tak satupun dari mereka yang memiliki rencana yang cukup bagus untuk menangkap Kakuzu apalagi jika mengingat Kakuzu yang setidaknya masih memiliki 7 makhluk hitam lagi untuk digunakan. "Kita membutuhkan sebuah umpan lagi untuk diserang oleh Kakuzu.." kata Sairaorg.

"Tapi umpan itu pastinya tidak akan se efektif sebelumnya… Naruto sudah menggunakan umpan sebelumnya untuk menarik keluar Kakuzu dan kurasa dia tidak akan mudah tertarik menangkap umpan yang kita berikan untuk yang kedua kalinya,"

Ucapan Dulio barusan memang benar. Efektifitas dari umpan yang akan mereka pasang untuk menarik Kakuzu akan berkurang pada rencana yang kedua ini. Kakuzu sudah jelas bisa melihat bahwa Akademi Aincrad akan memberikannya umpan lagi untuk ditangkap.

"Apa anda juga tidak memiliki rencana, Azazel-sensei?" tanya Kaguya yang tampaknya mulai khawatir.

Azazel tidak menjawab namun juga tak merespon sama sekali. Dia masih terlihat memikirkan sesuatu di kepalanya dan itu membuat mereka semua semakin cemas. Lalu muncul layaknya orang penting dalam situasi seperti ini, Naruto berujar..

"Sebenarnya aku memiliki sebuah rencana yang kukira akan berhasil,"

Mereka semua segera menoleh ke arah Naruto yang sedang memasang ekspresi serius sambil mengingat ingat kembali berapa persen kemungkinan rencana ini berhasil.

"N-Naruto-kun!" panggil Kyuubi.

"Kau memiliki rencana lagi?" tanya Sairaorg dengan sedikit senyum lebar saat menatap ke arah Naruto.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Azazel, Dulio dan Sairaorg sebelum akhirnya dia menatap ke arah kedua tangannya. "Kurasa rencana ini akan berhasil…"

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

Kakuzu sekarang berjalan dengan tubuh yang tak dapat dilihat oleh siapapun. Sihir [Lost Presence] yang dikuasai nya memungkinkan dirinya untuk menghilangkan keberadaan bahkan dari mata [Byakugan]. Dia bisa menghilangkan keberadaan dari pandangan lawannya namun banyak harga yang harus dia bayar setiap menggunakan sihir tersebut. Oleh karena itu, dia tak pernah menggunakannya saat berada dalam pertarungan. Dia bisa saja menghindari seluruh serangan dengan menggunakan sihir tersebut, namun harga yang harus dibayarkannya atas penggunaan sihir kegelapan tersebut juga semakin besar. Sihir tersebut memotong jangka hidupnya, oleh sebab itu dia mengumpulkan banyak jantung dari para penyihir [Elemental Magic] karena selain bisa menambah jangka hidupnya dengan sihir terlarang, jantung jantung tersebut juga semakin memperkuat dirinya.

Langkah Kakuzu tiba tiba terhenti ketika dia merasakan banyak sekali para penyihir [Elemental Magic] dalam satu area. Bahkan jumlahnya sangat mengejutkan Kakuzu. Mereka semua memiliki kekuatan [Elemental Magic] dengan standar rata rata penyihir biasa tapi dengan jumlah yang begitu banyak. Tentu saja dia mengira bahwa saat ini Akademi sedang mengumpulkan semua penyihir pengguna [Elemental Magic] untuk diamankan. Baginya yang cukup penasaran, dia segera mengikuti arah datangnya kekuatan besar itu.

'Mereka berniat mengamankan semua penyihir itu rupanya? Lalu melindungi mereka…'

Batin Kakuzu ketika dia sampai di depan sebuah bangunan besar yang ada di Akademi Aincrad. Bangunan yang ada di depannya ini merupakan aula besar milik Akademi Aincrad yang sebenarnya sering dipakai untuk latihan dan lawan tanding murid murid Akademi. Dia merasakan bahwa hanya ada beberapa orang yang ada di dalam bangunan tersebut yang kekuatannya cukup besar.

'Aku tak merasakan sensasi yang begitu besar… Beberapa penyihir yang ada di dalam sana sanggup mendesakku, namun jika aku berhasil memakan semua jantung orang orang yang ada di dalam…'

Kata Kakuzu dalam hati sambil memasang ekspresi licik. Dia rupanya berniat mengendap endap masuk ke dalam dan menyamar sebagai salah satu orang yang di evakuasi lalu perlahan membunuh mereka satu persatu dan menelan bulat bulat jantung para murid yang ada di dalam.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, dia masuk melalui pintu lain dan mengendap endap. Namun yang aneh baginya ketika ia memasuki aula tersebut, dia tak melihat satupun murid disana…

"Apa ini..? Tak ada satupun orang disini… Lalu darimana asalnya kekuatan dalam jumlah banyak yang terbagi bagi ini?"

Dia berjalan ke tengah tengah aula besar namun juga tak menemukan siapapun hingga akhirnya terdengar sebuah suara yang mengejutkannya…

VOOOOOM

"Celaka!"

Tiba tiba saja di sekeliling aula terpasang semacam kekkai atau penghalang sihir yang membuat orang orang yang berada di dalam nya tak bisa keluar dari sana. Tentu saja Kakuzu terkejut melihatnya, dia tak menyangka bahwa akan terpasang sebuah sihir yang membuatnya terjebak di dalam. Dia langsung menoleh ke segala arah dan akhirnya dia menemukan seseorang yang keluar dari balik tirai.

"Siapa!?"

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

"Wah, tak kusangka rencana Naruto-kun akan berjalan semulus ini.. Dia benar benar bisa membaca pikiranmu meski dia bahkan belum bertarung langsung denganmu,"

Suara itu berasal dari Dulio. Dia muncul sambil menepukkan tangannya beberapa kali kagum dengan suksesnya rencana yang dibuat Naruto.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Kakuzu karena tiba tiba saja, kekuatan dalam jumlah besar dari banyak murid murid yang dirasakan oleh Kakuzu terkumpul menjadi satu ke dalam tubuh Dulio…, orang yang muncul di hadapannya pertama kali. "Kekuatan ini… Semuanya berkumpul menjadi satu bagian…?" kata Kakuzu yang sedikit tidak mempercayainya saat melihat ke arah Dulio.

Dulio hanya tersenyum begitu melihat ekspresi menyedihkan dari Kakuzu.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya!?" tanya Kakuzu kepada Dulio.

Dulio berjalan sedikit mendekat ke arah Kakuzu dengan ketenangan yang luar biasa meski di hadapannya ada seorang buronan kelas S. "Namaku Dulio Gesualdo… Aku adalah Ketua Dewan Siswa Akademi Aincrad. Pada rencana yang dibuat oleh Naruto-kun ini, aku berperan sebagai sumber kekuatan yang memecah kekuatan ku hingga ke puluhan atau bahkan ratusan bagian.. lalu menjebakmu hingga kau mengira kalau bagian bagian dari kekuatanku itu merupakan kekuatan dari banyaknya murid murid yang berkumpul disini untuk diamankan.."

Kata Dulio menjelaskan semua rencana yang Naruto buat hingga mengejutkan Kakuzu secara sepihak. Dia cukup terkejut mendengar bahwa semua kekuatan itu berasal dari pria di hadapannya. Jumlah kekuatan yang dia rasakan begitu besar, tapi semuanya hanyalah tipu daya dari laki laki di depannya bahkan dia mengatakan kalau semua kekuatan itu berasal darinya. Kakuzu semakin bertanya tanya, seberapa besar kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh Dulio?

"Kau… Jangan bercanda! Tidak mungkin seorang manusia biasa memiliki kekuatan [Elemental Magic] sebesar itu hingga bisa memecah kekuatannya ke dalam ratusan bagian."

Kata Kakuzu sambil mengerutkan keningnya ketika menatap Dulio.

Naruto, Sairaorg, Azazel-sensei, Issei, Kiba, Saji dan Ulquiorra keluar dari persembunyian mereka masing masing sambil mengepung Kakuzu. Tentunya Kakuzu sudah mengira kalau dia benar benar terjebak dan takkan bisa lari lagi dari tempat ini. Namun sekarang yang menjadi perhatiannya adalah pria yang dikiranya telah menipu dirinya.

"Sayangnya aku memang bukan manusia biasa… Aku lahir dengan sebuah artefak kuno legendaris dalam tubuhku.."

Kakuzu semakin menajamkan matanya mendengarkan Dulio…

"Salah satu dari [Longinus]… sebuah kekuatan yang mampu mengendalikan kelima elemen serta mengendalikan cuaca.. kau pasti juga tahu mengenai [Zenith Tempest] kan?.."

Kakuzu terkejut mendengarnya. Siapa yang mengira bahwa dirinya akan dijebak oleh seorang pengguna [Longinus]. Kakuzu merupakan penyihir dengan pengetahuan yang luas jadi dia sudah pasti mengetahui nama artefak kuno tersebut. Dia nampak tak begitu panik. Mungkin alasannya adalah karena dia memang sudah tak bisa berbuat apa apa. Dari segala arah, berdiri para penyihir yang sanggup menahannya meski tak semua dari mereka memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk mengalahkan dirinya.

"Hmm.. Ada kata kata terakhir..?" tanya Azazel sambil menyalakan api rokoknya.

Naruto dan yang lainnya sudah bersiap dengan sihir dan senjata mereka masing masing sedangkan Kakuzu yang sudah tak memiliki langkah apapun mulai mengeluarkan seluruh makhluk hitamnya. "Kurasa tidak ada yang bisa kukatakan kepada kalian…"

"Hmm begitu… Bagaimana dengan kau beritahu saja kepada kami… Bagaimana caramu dan Hidan mendapatkan sihir kegelapan itu?"

Tanya Azazel yang nampaknya sudah menahan pertanyaan tersebut dari tadi.

Begitu mendengar pertanyaan tersebut keluar dari mulut Azazel, Kakuzu langsung teringat akan sesuatu yang berbahaya ketika dia mendapatkan sihir tersebut. Dia terdiam selama beberapa saat sambil terpejam sebelum akhirnya dia terlihat bahagia dan tertawa keras dengan sendirinya tanpa alasan yang cukup jelas. "HAHAHAHAHA.."

Azazel dan yang lainnya saling menatap bingung saat melihat Kakuzu tertawa sendiri hanya Naruto dan Ulquiorra yang entah kenapa masih terdiam dengan ekspresi dingin saat melihat Kakuzu tertawa.

"…Kau pikir aku akan memberitahukannya kepada kalian?" tanya Kakuzu dengan nada yang berubah menjadi semakin serius entah kenapa. Dan tiba tiba saja dia berubah jadi bersemangat untuk bertarung.

Azazel menajamkan matanya begitu mendengar jawaban Kakuzu.

"Lebih baik aku mati daripada harus memberitahukannya kepada kalian…"

Kakuzu langsung melesat ke arah Dulio dan memberikannya sebuah pukulan keras meski dapat ditahan oleh Dulio dengan satu tangan kanannya. Makhluk makhluk hitam Kakuzu segera berpencar melawan Naruto, Azazel dan yang lainnya. Sesuai dengan perkiraan Naruto, jumlahnya bahkan lebih dari 7.. terhitung ada 14 makhluk hitam yang keluar dari tubuh Kakuzu. Meski begitu semua makhluk hitam itu nampaknya tak begitu memiliki dampak besar dalam pertarungan ini. Terbukti Azazel yang memang seorang penyihir kelas atas dengan cepat bisa membunuh dua makhluk hitam itu sendirian meski menggunakan serangan yang cukup brutal pula kepada mereka.

"Terima ini!"

Sairaorg nampaknya juga tak mau kalah. Dengan sebuah pukulan dahsyat tanpa adanya bantuan sihir dan hanya bermodalkan kekuatan fisik, dia mampu membunuh satu makhluk hitam lagi dalam beberapa pukulan. Ulquiorra dan Naruto disini sebenarnya tak begitu mempedulikan pertarungan mereka tapi lebih memperhatikan kemampuan Sairaorg dan ketiga murid Kuou lainnya yang kemungkinan juga akan menghadang mereka di masa depan.

BLAAARRR

Sebuah serangan elemen petir dasar yang dilepaskan salah satu makhluk hitam itu mengenai Sairaorg. Dan mengejutkannya, dia bisa menahan serangan tersebut hanya dengan lengan kirinya.

"Ini bahkan tak membuatku gatal sedikit pun!"

Pria itu kembali berlari menghajar salah satu makhluk hitam yang barusan menyerangnya. Pandangan Naruto dan Ulquiorra kembali berubah, mereka melirik ke arah ketiga orang seumuran mereka yang berasal dari Kuou. "[Sword Birth]…"

Kiba, itulah namanya. Laki laki pemilik rambut pirang yang memiliki keahlian dengan pedang pedang yang diciptakannya melalui sihir spesial miliknya. Kemampuannya juga diatas rata rata murid biasa meski dia masih jauh dibawah Naruto dan Ulquiorra. Kemudian mereka berpindah lagi ke arah Saji. Salah satu bawahan Sona Sitri yang memiliki kekuatan dari salah satu 5 Dragon King. Kekuatannya memang menakjubkan untuk orang seusianya tapi semua itu tak lain dan tak bukan hanya karena faktor kekuatan dari Vritra salah satu 5 Dragon King. Lalu yang terakhir adalah, Issei. Pemilik [Boosted Gear] yang merupakan salah satu [Longinus] dan menyimpan kekuatan serta jiwa [Red Dragon Emperor] di dalamnya. Dari segi kekuatan sempurnanya bangkit mungkin dia bisa menyamai kekuatan Naruto atau Ulquiorra tapi cara bertarungnya terlalu sembrono.

"[Flame Dragon Breath]!"

Kakuzu melepaskan sihir elemen api berupa nafas naga api kepada Dulio namun dengan mudahnya Dulio melenyapkan nafas naga api itu dengan sebuah lingkaran sihir elemen air yang mana muncul semacam meriam air yang cukup besar dari sana.

"Apa hanya itu saja kemampuan seorang buronan kelas S? Bahkan kurasa Hidan jauh lebih baik darimu!" kata Naruto menyulut amarah dari Kakuzu yang masih bertarung dengan Dulio.

Kakuzu yang mendengarnya tentu langsung membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Naruto yang barusan bermulut besar. Di bawah kedua kakinya muncul semacam percikan elemen petir bersamaan dengan kedua tangannya yang memunculkan gelombang api.

"Tolong jangan mencuri mangsaku, Naruto-kun.." kata Dulio sambil menciptakan sebuah tombak elemen petir dengan ukuran yang bisa dikatakan lebih besar dari ukuran tombak yang asli.

"Jangan sombong, bocah!"

Kakuzu melesat cepat dengan bantuan elemen petirnya ke arah Naruto. Mereka semua bahkan Dulio sendiri cukup terkejut melihat kecepatan itu. Tak satupun disana yang siap membantu Naruto karena mereka disibukkan dengan makhluk makhluk hitam Kakuzu yang nampaknya bisa beregenerasi meski dengan kecepatan yang lambat. Kakuzu memberikan sebuah pukulan yang diselimuti gelombang api kepada Naruto tapi dapat ditahan oleh Naruto dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan kepala.

"Boleh juga kau, bocah!"

"Ha..?"

Kakuzu nampaknya meremehkan Naruto pada awalnya. Namun begitu dia melihat sorot mata dari Naruto, sebuah hawa tak menyenangkan tiba tiba menyengat tubuhnya. Naruto kemudian memanfaatkan kesempatan tersebut untuk memberikan sebuah tendangan kaki kanan yang hanya bermodalkan kekuatan fisik saja. Hasilnya cukup mengejutkan karena dia bisa membuat Kakuzu terlempar hingga belasan meter sebelum akhirnya Kakuzu mendapatkan keseimbangannya kembali dengan kedua kakinya.

"Urrgghh.."

Kakuzu merintih kesakitan menahan sakit pada bagian perutnya yang baru saja menerima sebuah tendangan dari Naruto.

'Apa apaan bocah ini!? Dia tidak terlihat sekuat ini… Terlebih lagi… serangan barusan bukanlah serangan yang menggunakan sihir sebagai tenaga pendorongnya namun hanya sebuah serangan fisik biasa!'

Dari arah lain, Kakuzu kemudian merasakan adanya bahaya yang akan datang kepadanya. Dia segera menoleh ke arah Dulio dan menemukan kalau pemuda itu tengah bersiap siap melemparkan tombak petir kepada dirinya. Dilihat sekilas, kekuatan tombak elemen petir itu bahkan puluhan kali lebih kuat dari tombak petir yang bisa dibuat oleh Kakuzu sendiri. Dulio kemudian melemparkannya sekuat tenaga ke arah Kakuzu yang masih sibuk membentuk sebuah lingkaran sihir elemen petir.

"Jangan kau kira kau bisa mengalahkan ku dengan mudah..!"

Tak lama kemudian berdiri sebuah dinding elemen petir yang dibuat Kakuzu sekuat tenaga untuk menghentikan serangan Dulio barusan. Dan cukup mengejutkan bagi Dulio karena ternyata serangannya barusan dapat dihentikan oleh Kakuzu menggunakan dinding elemen petirnya. "Lawan mu bukan hanya, Dulio-san!"

Tepat ketika Kakuzu berhasil menahan serangan Dulio, Issei sudah berdiri di samping Kakuzu sambil mengepalkan tangannya yang terbungkus [Boosted Gear] dan siap memberikan Kakuzu sebuah pukulan.

"Maaf saja… Serangan yang sama tidak akan berpengaruh untuk yang kedua kalinya!"

Kata Kakuzu menghindar ke belakang dengan sebuah langkah elemen petir. Namun yang menunggunya disana justru sama berbahayanya karena tepat di belakangnya, Kiba sudah bersiap dengan dua pedang yang barusan muncul dari dalam lingkaran sihir [Sword Birth] miliknya.

"Kalau begitu, biar kuberikan kau serangan baru yang sama menyakitkannya!"

"Seperti itukah!?"

Kakuzu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kiba sambil menciptakan sebuah lingkaran sihir dari segala arah. Lalu dari dalam lingkaran sihir tersebut, keluar semacam anjing mengerikan yang langsung menerkam Issei dan Kiba. Kiba dan Issei segera meresponnya dengan menghindar. "Makhluk apalagi yang barusan kau keluarkan ini!?" tanya Issei menghindari setiap serangan anjing anjing yang lebih mirip seperti monster itu.

"Hmm..?"

Azazel yang masih terlihat berdiri tenang sambil menghadapi 3 makhluk hitam sendirian kemudian menoleh ke arah Issei dan Kiba. Kedua bola matanya menajam begitu dia melihat dua anjing bagaikan monster yang sedang bertarung melawan Issei dan Kiba. Tak hanya itu, beberapa anjing yang mirip seperti monster itu muncul lagi dari dalam lingkaran sihir yang dikeluarkan Kakuzu.

"Kau berniat memotong hidupmu hanya untuk memanggil para [Cerberus], hah?"

Tanya Azazel masih dengan tenang ketika harus berhadapan dengan makhluk hitam sambil berbicara kepada Kakuzu.

"Aku sudah tak berniat mati atau tertangkap di tangan kalian…, Aku akan meloloskan diri dari sini dengan bantuan para [Cerberus] lalu aku bisa mengumpulkan jantung jantung lagi dan memperpanjang hidupku lagi.."

Ujar Kakuzu dengan kedua mata yang menatap tajam ke arah Azazel. Azazel sendiri hanya meresponnya dengan sebuah decihan. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian, senyum terukir di wajah Azazel. "Kurasa aku akan sedikit lebih serius…"

Azazel membuka kedua matanya dan seketika gelombang kekuatan hitam putih yang menyelimuti tubuhnya berkobar melenyapkan satu makhluk hitam yang datang kepadanya. Lantai aula bergetar kuat hingga terasa ke luar…, lalu sebuah suara gemuruh dahsyat datang dari dalam aula yang sumbernya sendiri adalah Azazel. Dia kini tengah mengeluarkan sebagian kekuatannya dan memamerkannya kepada lawan serta murid muridnya.

"Aura sihir yang sungguh menakutkan untuk dilihat…" kata Dulio dengan senyuman panik.

"Dulio-san! Apa ini tidak apa apa? Dia bisa saja menghancurkan seluruh Akademi jika dibiarkan.." kata Sairaorg menoleh ke arah Dulio.

"A-Aku tahu itu."

Jawab Dulio yang semakin panik melihat Azazel-sensei yang masih belum menurunkan kekuatannya bahkan terus meningkatkannya hingga ke batas dimana dia bisa menghancurkan aula ini meski hanya dengan gelombang kekuatannya saja. Dan sejujurnya kekuatannya sekarang masih belum mencapai dua puluh persen kekuatan aslinya namun dia sudah bisa menggetarkan tempat ini. Naruto dan Ulquiorra tentu saja tak membuang waktu mereka, dan memperhatikan baik baik kekuatan pemimpin Grigori ini yang mungkin suatu saat akan berhadapan melawan mereka.

"Naruto… Ini gawat, jika sampai Kakuzu tewas di tangan Azazel-sensei.. kita tidak bisa merebut gulungan sihir [Lost Presence] dari tangan Kakuzu karena hanya dia yang tahu tempat dia menyimpannya," kata Ulquiorra sedikit berbisik kepada Naruto.

Naruto yang masih menatap ke arah Azazel kemudian memindahkan tatapannya kepada Kakuzu.

"Hmm.. Aku akan gunakan kemampuan dari [Perfect Illusion] lalu kita segera amankan Kakuzu lalu pergi dari sini," ucap Naruto tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Kakuzu.

"Dimengerti.."

Sedangkan itu, [Cerberus] masih terus bermunculan dari dalam lingkaran sihir yang diciptakan Kakuzu hingga tak hanya membuat Issei dan Kiba saja yang terdesak namun juga Saji yang masih sibuk berhadapan dengan dua makhluk hitam. Sedangkan di situasi lainnya, Dulio dihadang tiga [Cerberus] yang datang kepadanya dan Sairaorg masih berhadapan dengan beberapa makhluk hitam dan dua [Cerberus].

"Kakuzu.. kau menggunakan sebuah [Summon Magic] terlarang semacam pemanggilan [Cerberus]! Terkutuk kau…" ucap Azazel memberikan sebuah serangan sinar laser putih bercampur hitam yang langsung memusnahkan [Cerberus] yang berada di sekitarnya dan kembali melepaskannya lagi hingga menghancurkan lingkaran sihir dari [Summon Magic] yang diaktifkan Kakuzu.

"Kau…!"

Kakuzu benar benar terlihat geram pada saat itu, dia melepaskan maskernya memperlihatkan mulutnya yang juga tersambung lewat sebuah jahitan.

"Kuakhiri semuanya disini!"

BLAAAAAAARRRRR

Sihir Azazel baru saja dia lepaskan kepada Kakuzu namun anehnya dia merasa sihir tersebut terhalang akan sesuatu. Dia tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi sebenarnya kepada Kakuzu. Kepulan asap dari sihir yang barusan dia lepaskan membuat pandangan semua orang menjadi sulit. "Gawat…!" Dulio yang merasakan hilangnya kehadiran Kakuzu pun langsung menggunakan elemen angin miliknya dan menghilangkan semua asap yang ada.

Dan hasilnya… Kakuzu lagi lagi menghilang…

Mereka semua terkejut melihat Kakuzu yang sudah hilang. Sairaorg yang barusan menghabisi semua makhluk hitam dan [Cerberus] langsung berlari ke arah Azazel dan melihat bahwa target mereka sudah hilang.

"B-Bagaimana mungkin!?" tanya Saji tidak percaya.

"Azazel-sensei… Ini…" kata Dulio terputus.

Mereka semua langsung menatap ke arah Azazel menunggu perintah dari Sang Kepala Sekolah. Dengan wajah yang sedikit panik begitu melihat penghalang sihir yang diciptakannya sudah hancur, Azazel memberikan sebuah perintah…

"Kita akan mencarinya ke seluruh Akademi sekarang! Dia tidak mungkin jauh dari sini!"

"Baik!"

Naruto dan Ulquiorra yang sejak tadi tak banyak mengambil peran hanya menatap Azazel dengan ekspresi datar…

.

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

NARUTO POV

Beruntungnya [Perfect Illusion] yang baru saja kugunakan dapat menggantikan keberadaan kami dan menipu seluruh orang yang ada disana. Aku dan Ulquiorra tidak memiliki banyak waktu… Kami berdua harus segera kembali dalam dua jam sebelum salah satu dari mereka menyadari kalau kami berdua serta segalanya yang ada disana adalah ilusi yang sudah kuatur untuk dua jam ke depannya. Kami berdua berhasil mengamankan Kakuzu, dan saat ini kami tengah pergi jauh dari Akademi sambil membawa Kakuzu yang sadar meski dia sudah kami lumpuhkan.

"Kalian berdua…"

"Sebenarnya siapa kalian berdua ini?"

Dia menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak penting disaat seperti ini. Kurasa aku akan menjawabnya setelah kami sampai ke tempat dimana kami akan menanyakannya.

*Cough Cough

"Kau tidak apa apa, Naruto?" tanya Ulquiorra menatapku dengan ekspresi datar.

Sihir ini sangat membebani tubuhku. Meski aku bilang bahwa aku sudah menguasainya ternyata tetap saja sulit untuk tak mengeluarkan darah disaat saat pemakaiannya.

"Ukh.. Aku tidak apa apa… Kita harus cepat tanpa ketahuan membawanya menuju tempat yang cocok.."

END OF NARUTO POV

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

BRUUKKK

Ulquiorra menjatuhkan tubuh Kakuzu dan menyandarkannya di dinding meski mereka masih membuatnya lumpuh. Mereka telah menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk membuat Kakuzu membuka mulutnya. Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang akan diajukan oleh Naruto dan Ulquiorra sebenarnya tapi karena masalah waktu dan efek dari sihir Naruto yang sekaligus melingkup satu Akademi dalam ilusi yang diciptakannya selama dua jam…, mereka harus buru buru. Oleh karena itu, Naruto dan Ulquiorra hanya akan memaksa Kakuzu untuk mengatakan dimana dia menyimpan gulungan sihir [Lost Presence].

"Ukhh… sungguh menyebalkan karena aku harus menerima kenyataan bahwa aku telah dilumpuhkan oleh anak anak seusia kalian,"

BUAAAKHHH

Ulquiorra langsung memberi Kakuzu sebuah tendangan pembuka salam sebelum mereka memulai sesi tanya jawab tersebut. "Cih.." Kakuzu memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Kami membawamu kesini bukan untuk menyelamatkanmu, Kakuzu.. Kami membawamu kesini hanya untuk membuatmu menyerahkan gulungan sihir [Lost Presence] pada kami,"

Ucap Naruto dengan ekspresi dingin di wajahnya. Sejujurnya Kakuzu sedari awal saat dia melihat sorot mata Naruto di pertarungan tadi sudah menyadari bahwa dia bukanlah orang biasa. Kakuzu sudah banyak melihat orang orang dengan sorot mata yang sama sepertinya… Jatuh dalam kegelapan… Membenci adanya takdir… Dan menginginkan kehancuran dunia lalu menciptakan yang baru.

"Kurasa aku juga sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa apa lagi… Kalian sudah melumpuhkanku… Setidaknya katakan padaku siapa kalian dan apa tujuan kalian..? Setelahnya akan kuberikan kalian apa yang kalian inginkan..."

Ucapan Kakuzu barusan membuat Naruto dan Ulquiorra saling memberikan tatapan. Naruto kembali melihat ke arah Kakuzu dengan ekspresi yang masih sama dinginnya.

"Untuk apa? Kenapa kau ingin tahu mengenai identitas kami?"

Mendengarnya, Kakuzu hanya tersenyum sebelum kembali memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Apapun tujuan kalian… Aku bisa memberitahu kalian, kalau kalian mau tahu…, sebenarnya aku sudah hidup selama seratus tahun.. Aku mengetahui banyak hal bahkan rahasia sebuah Kerajaan sekalipun.."

Naruto dan Ulquiorra yang tadinya tenang sekarang menjadi cukup terkejut mendengarnya. Bahkan orang yang mereka tangkap ini mengetahui rahasia besar sekelas rahasia Kerajaan. "Apa yang kau dapatkan dengan memberitahu kami informasi apa yang kau punya?"

Tanya Naruto masih sedikit curiga dengan Kakuzu meski kecurigaannya tidak beralasan karena apapun yang terjadi juga…, kali ini Kakuzu tidak akan bisa meloloskan dirinya.

"Huh… Anggap saja aku sedang berbaik hati, bocah…"

Ulquiorra dan Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

"Mata yang kau miliki itu… sama persis dengan mata yang kumiliki saat memikul banyak kebencian dan dendam puluhan tahun yang lalu…"

Mendengar kata kata kebencian dan dendam barusan membuat Naruto dan Ulquiorra semakin penasaran sejujurnya namun mereka tak ingin pria ini semakin mengulur waktu mereka. "Rupanya kau tahu persis apa yang kualami hanya dengan melihat mataku.."

Kakuzu tersenyum mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Hmm.. Jadi benar karena dendam.."

Kakuzu menghela nafas saat kembali mengucapkan kata kata tersebut. "Sudah lama aku tidak mendengar kata tersebut…, jadi dendam macam apa yang kalian miliki dan siapa target kalian?"

Pertanyaan Kakuzu barusan tak langsung dijawab oleh Naruto. Mereka berdua saling menatap seakan mereka sudah saling lama mengenal mungkin ini karena keduanya pernah mengalami hal yang sama.

"Target kami adalah dunia ini…"

"H-Ha?"

Kakuzu yang mendengarnya langsung melebarkan matanya hingga tak lama berselang dia mengeluarkan gelak tawa karena dia rasa jawaban Naruto barusan cukup lucu di telinganya. Dia awalnya merasa bahwa itu hanya lelucon belaka, namun begitu dia kembali melihat sorot mata tajam pemuda itu…, dia terdiam.

"Apa yang terjadi hingga dunia ini membentuk pribadi sepertimu yang bahkan kurasa jauh lebih terkutuk dariku?"

Naruto hanya tertawa jahat mendengarnya lalu setelah cukup, dia kembali menatap Kakuzu dan menceritakan semuanya kepada pria di hadapannya…

"…Ini semua berawal dari perang Kerajaan Aincrad dan Kerajaan Silver.. kami tinggal di panti asuhan yang ada di sebuah desa di perbatasan yang menjadi medan tempur, kau bisa menebak sisanya…, kami berhasil selamat… menjalani hidup layaknya di neraka…, dan perlahan pikiran serta dendam kami mendorong adanya perubahan pada diri kami sekaligus memberikan kami kekuatan besar selama kami masih memegang dendam tersebut.."

Kakuzu tak bisa berkomentar apapun mendengarnya. Dia adalah seorang buronan dan sudah hidup selama seratus tahun tanpa ada yang mengetahuinya meski sudah beberapa tahun ini identitasnya terbongkar di dunia sihir. Dia sudah melihat beragam anak anak yang tersiksa, mati mengenaskan di perjalanan hidupnya. Dia bahkan tak bisa membayangkan anak anak yatim piatu yang bisa bertahan hidup dari kejamnya neraka dunia ini…

"Jadi pada intinya.. kau ingin membalas dendam pada Kerajaan Aincrad dan Kerajaan Silver yang memulai perang?" tanya Kakuzu dengan nada yang lebih pelan.

"Kami berpikiran seperti itu pada awalnya hingga akhirnya kami menemukan sebuah tujuan lain…"

Naruto menatap telapak tangan kanannya dan teringat dengan segala siksaan yang ia dapat saat masih kecil ketika dia, Ultear dan Ulquiorra harus bertahan hidup di wilayah pinggiran perbatasan, serta tempat tempat perbudakan.

"…Kami akan menciptakan sebuah dunia baru… Dan aku akan menjadi sebuah symbol nyata dari apa yang disebut sebuah balas dendam. Lalu ketika hari itu datang suatu hari nanti…, orang orang yang terlibat di dalamnya akan menyebut hari bersejarah itu sebagai Hari Pembalasan.."

Kakuzu melebarkan kedua matanya terkejut. Dia melihat Naruto seperti seseorang yang nampak terkubur jauh dalam kegelapan namun juga bersinar di saat yang bersamaan. Lalu seakan dia sudah menemukan seseorang yang tepat, dia memejamkan matanya…

"Bisa kau buat tanganku lepas dari sihir yang melumpuhkan tubuhku ini?"

Naruto yang mendengar permintaan itu, langsung mengangkat tangannya dan melepaskan sihir yang mengekang Kakuzu. Kakuzu pun langsung mengeluarkan beberapa perkamen serta data data miliknya dari dalam sihir penyimpanannya. "Semua itu adalah benda dan data data yang kukumpulkan selama hidupku… Aku harap itu bisa membantu proses terjadinya Hari Pembalasan yang kalian sebutkan…"

Naruto sedikit terkejut melihat Kakuzu memberikan semua itu kepada mereka. Dia menatap Kakuzu dengan tatapan bingung meski ia masih sangat yakin untuk membunuhnya disini.

"Gulungan yang kalian cari ada di situ.. Di salah satu gulungan yang ada disini juga menunjukkan lokasi persembunyianku, disana terdapat lebih banyak data yang lebih lengkap.."

Naruto kembali menatap Kakuzu sambil mengernyitkan alisnya. "Kenapa kau memberikan semua itu…?"

Kakuzu yang mendengar pertanyaan tersebut juga entah kenapa bingung harus menjawab seperti apa. Dia hanya tersenyum ketika Naruto bertanya kepadanya sebelum akhirnya dia memandang ke langit. "Hmm… Aku hanya berharap kau dan temanmu bisa meneruskan keinginanku untuk balas dendam…"

Jawabnya tenang yang terlihat sudah siap menemui kematian.

"Senju…"

Kata Kakuzu tiba tiba menyebutkan nama salah satu dari tiga bangsawan besar di Kerajaan Aincrad.

"Hmm? Kau menyebutkan nama Senju barusan.." kata Ulquiorra.

Kakuzu melirik ke arah Naruto dan Ulquiorra sebelum kesadarannya menghilang. "Senju… Mereka adalah klan yang telah membunuh keluargaku.. mereka juga yang paling setuju akan adanya perang beberapa tahun yang lalu dengan Kerajaan Silver… Jika kalian benar berasal dari pinggir Kerajaan, maka tak salah lagi… Kalian harus membantai habis keluarga Senju… Ingatlah…"

Naruto dan Ulquiorra melebarkan mata mereka sebelum akhirnya tatapan mereka menajam. Tiba tiba di kepala mereka timbul banyak sekali pertanyaan, namun sebelum mereka sempat menanyakan semuanya, Naruto dan Ulquiorra sadar bahwa orang yang ada di hadapannya sudah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya beberapa detik setelah dia mengatakan hal tersebut kepada Naruto dan Ulquiorra. Naruto dan Ulquiorra terduduk memeriksa apakah Kakuzu sudah benar benar mati atau belum. Dan sesuai perkiraan mereka bahwa pria itu sudah mati. Mereka terdiam cukup lama disana sebelum akhirnya Naruto bangkit berdiri…

"Kakuzu…"

"Mungkin tidak seharusnya aku mengatakan ini… tapi… aku juga pasti akan meneruskan dendam yang kau titipkan padaku…"

Ujarnya membalikkan tubuhnya berjalan meninggalkan jasad Kakuzu disana disusul oleh Ulquiorra di belakangnya.

"Ulquiorra… Hari ini kita sudah tahu keluarga pertama yang akan kita bantai…"

Ulquiorra melirik ke arah Naruto dan kemudian kembali menatap ke depan. "Hmm.. Sepertinya begitu.."

Naruto dengan ekspresi yang semakin dingin jauh lebih dingin dari sebelumnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Istana Kerajaan yang cukup jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang.

"Segera susun rencana untuk membantai habis keluarga Senju…"

TBC

.

.

.

Wuhh, capek bro.. 6600 word.. Maaf kalau terlihat dipaksakan tapi ane bener bener pengen nyelesaiin di chapter ini buat lawan Kakuzu. Sebenernya ane juga lagi kehabisan inspirasi dan untungnya kemaren dapat inspirasi saat membaca salah satu fic lemon karya author Mecha-hentai wkwkwkwk. Jadi terima kasih buat fic nya yang membangkitkan semangat gua hahaha. Gak usah ane sebut judulnya, ntar malah kek ngiklan.

Chapter ini adalah akhir dari Kakuzu serta penentu keluarga mana duluan yang bakal gua bantai.. sry.. Naruto dkk bantai maksudnya. Jadi jangan kepikiran kalo Naruto bakal lupa ama balas dendamnya.. santai gan! Ini baru dimulai, belum juga si Naruto ngumpulin pasukan.. Gimana mau hadapin satu Kerajaan penuh kalo Azazel aja udah sekuat itu. Satu persatu aja gan,,

Kalau kalian nanya kapan pembantaiannya? Fufufu.. Yang jelas antara chap 14-18 an mungkin lah. Ane gak bisa prediksiin pas nya karena ane nulis juga cuma ikutin alur cerita yang ada di otak dan yang jari jari ane ketik. Ane lagi mood ngetik SOR jadi kemungkinan update berikutnya juga update SOR bukan WFTH. Buat yang nungguin WFTH, sabar bro.. ane juga lagi usaha.

Silahkan yang mau komen dan kritik ane terima selalu… flame? Ane udah gk begitu peduli ama adanya flame. Ane 17 tahun dan gak mau pensiun atau berhenti cuma gara gara flame..

Itu aja kali di chapter ini, yang mau tanya silahkan.. ane jawab di PM

See you in next chap

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review!


	11. Chapter 11

**SYMBOL OF REVENGE**

 **Chapter#11**

 **NARUTO VS ROSSwEISSe**

Rate: M

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto], High School DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Action, Romance, Drama, Martial Art

Warning: Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Pairing: ?

Summary:

Penyelamat? Pahlawan? Ksatria? Tidak… Aku tidak tertarik menjadi sesuatu semacam itu… Hanya dendam.. Dendam yang kubawa sejak perang besar antara Kerajaan Kerajaan besar.. Perang yang menghancurkan kebahagiaanku… Dendam ini berubah menjadi sumber kekuatan.. Dan dengan kekuatan ini, akan kutuliskan namaku di kepala para Raja itu.. diriku sebagai symbol pembalasan dendam..

Don't Like Don't Read

 _Ide ini muncul setelah author mendengarkan lagu opening No Game No Life.. Entah kenapa.. Padahal gak ada hubungannya sama cerita ini.._

 **Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

20 Oktober X672

"Sore kemarin, jasad Kakuzu yang sudah tidak bernyawa telah ditemukan di pinggiran kota tanpa adanya jejak seseorang telah meninggalkannya disana.."

Dulio mengucapkannya sebelum dia menyeruput teh yang ada di meja di hadapannya saat ini. Dia dan Azazel kini tengah berada di ruangan Kepala Sekolah dan tengah membicarakan kejadian janggal yang terjadi sore kemarin.

"Hmmm.."

Azazel hanya memejamkan matanya sebelum membalikkan kursi berputarnya menghadap ke jendela besar di belakangnya. Setelah itu, dia menatap keluar jendela melihat murid murid Akademi sudah banyak yang memasuki gerbang. Berita mengenai penangkapan Kakuzu ini telah disebarkan ke masyarakat luas agar masyarakat bisa secepatnya tenang dengan telah ditangkapnya Kakuzu yang merupakan seorang buronan kelas S namun sampai sekarang pihak Aincrad masih belum menjelaskan detail penangkapannya dikarenakan kejadian janggal tersebut.

"Kejadian kemarin bisa menjadi sebuah kode atau pertanda dari suatu bencana yang akan datang di masa depan," kata Dulio meletakkan cangkir tehnya di meja.

Azazel masih diam tak membalas kata kata Dulio.

"Menurut sensei sendiri… Siapa yang sanggup membawa Kakuzu saat pertarungan lalu pergi ke pinggiran kota bahkan tanpa kita sadari?"

Tanya Dulio yang membuat Azazel memutar kembali kursinya menghadap Dulio yang duduk di sofa tamu.

"Akatsuki… Old Maou Fraction… Qlippoth… Dark Research Tower… White Wolf… Entahlah, begitu banyak kelompok penyihir yang berisikan anggota anggota berkekuatan gila saat ini. Bahkan nama nama terkenal seperti Shalba Beelzebub yang merupakan anggota Fraksi Raja Iblis Lama kini sering terdengar di berita akan kebrutalannya serta rencana rencana jahatnya.."

Setelah Azazel menyebutkan nama nama organisasi tadi, ada satu nama yang membuat Dulio menjadi antusias karena dia pernah membacanya di sebuah surat kabar.

"White Wolf… Bukankah kelompok itu adalah kelompok berisikan tiga orang penyihir bertopeng tak dikenal yang menurut rumornya bahkan telah melakukan kejahatan brutal di kawasan perbatasan Kerajaan Aincrad dan Kerajaan Silver?"

Tanya Dulio sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya karena penasaran.

"Ya… Dari info yang kudapatkan, bahkan mereka bertiga pernah melawan 1 Great Class Wizard, 10 High Class Wizard beserta 400 pasukan dari Kerajaan Silver dan yang hebatnya mereka mampu membantai kesepuluh penyihir tingkat tinggi itu serta seluruh 400 pasukan berarmor dan bersenjata sihir. Namun beberapa bulan belakangan ini, nama mereka tak pernah terdengar lagi…"

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Azazel menoleh ke arah Dulio yang sudah mengangkat kedua alisnya cukup terkejut saat mendengar cerita Azazel. "Hmm.. Mengerikan juga.. membunuh seorang Great Class Wizard dan bahkan 10 High Class Wizard yang katakanlah mungkin setara dengan satu atau dua Ultimate Class Wizard sekelas Azazel sensei bukan?"

Ya, fakta bahwa Azazel merupakan seorang Ultimate Class Wizard memang benar. Kekuatannya diakui oleh Kerajaan Aincrad. Di antara semua penyihir yang ada di Aincrad, mungkin Azazel merupakan salah satu dari 5 jajaran penyihir teratas di Kerajaan ini. Namun bahkan baginya yang merupakan seorang Ultimate Class Wizard tetap saja kesulitan untuk menghadapi 10 High Class Wizard sekaligus apalagi bila ditambah 400 pasukan berarmor dan bersenjata sihir yang mungkin selevel dengan Low Class Wizard atau mungkin ada sebagian yang setara Medium Class Wizard.

"Tidak salah lagi… Mereka bertiga memang pantas menyandang trio buronan SS Class,"

Tingkatan Kelas Penyihir:

Basic Class Wizard

Low Class Wizard

Medium Class Wizard

High Class Wizard

Great Class Wizard

Ultimate Class Wizard

Tingkat Bahaya Buronan:

C Class

B Class

A Class

S Class

SS Class

SSS Class

"Hmm… SS Class ya? Artinya mereka bertiga mungkin setara dengan satu atau dua Ultimate Class Wizard ya?"

Dulio kembali meminum tehnya yang ada di meja. Dia mencoba kembali mengembalikan ketenangannya setelah cukup terkejut dengan cerita Azazel.

"Tidak hanya itu… Menurut rumor, katanya mereka itu bahkan seumuran atau lebih mudah setahun dua tahun darimu, Dulio."

UHUKK

Dan kali ini pernyataan Azazel membuat Dulio nyaris menyemburkan teh yang barusan diminumnya.

"Lebih muda dariku… terlebih juga mereka buronan SS Class, hmm… mereka pasti sangat berbakat. Jika mereka bergabung dengan Kerajaan, masa depan mereka pasti cerah. Lalu apa yang mendasari mereka bertindak kejahatan?"

"Entahlah.. Pertanyaan itu juga masih merupakan pertanyaan yang tak bisa kujawab mengenai mereka,"

Jawaban Azazel nampaknya cukup menghentikan niat Dulio yang berniat bertanya lebih jauh.

"Bagus jika kau merasa tertarik dengan lawan lawan seusiamu yang memiliki bakat besar sama seperti dirimu, tapi lupakanlah untuk saat ini… Kurasa mereka tidak memiliki hubungan dengan Kakuzu,"

"Hmm.. Jadi menurut sensei sendiri, siapa dalang dibalik kejadian janggal kemarin?"

Pertanyaan Dulio langsung melintas di kepala Azazel. Dia terbayangkan satu wajah yang takkan pernah bisa dilupakannya. "Hidan dan Kakuzu… Menurut info yang kudapat, mereka sempat berhubungan dengan salah satu organisasi kehajatan Benua yang setara dengan Old Maou Fraction dan namanya juga sering kita dengar…, Akatsuki."

Dulio mengerutkan dahinya mendengar nama 'Akatsuki'. Dia langsung teringat mengenai dokumen dokumen lama yang pernah dia baca tahun lalu. Pada waktu itu, dia diberi kesempatan untuk masuk ke dalam perpustakaan Kerajaan di dalam Istana Pusat. Dia menemukan data data buronan yang nama nama nya disembunyikan sejujurnya dari Kerajaan. Dan salah satu dari sekian buronan itu mencatat seorang buronan yang berasal dari Kerajaan Aincrad dan merupakan mantan salah satu lulusan terbaik Aincrad Academy pada tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Kalau aku tidak salah… Akatsuki merupakan organisasi kejahatan yang diciptakan oleh mantan murid dari salah satu 3 Sannin Legendaris, seorang Ultimate Class Wizard yang menempati 5 teratas sama seperti Azazel-sensei, Jiraiya-sama. Dia kini merupakan salah satu tetua Aincrad yang tengah berkelana.. Tak hanya itu, pemimpin Akatsuki ini juga salah satu lulusan terbaik Aincrad Academy pada masa tiga tahun yang lalu atau katakanlah dia lulus tepat saat aku baru masuk ke Akademi ini.."

Ketika Dulio mengatakan semua informasi yang diketahuinya, Azazel hanya menarik nafas sambil mengingat ingat wajah pemimpin Akatsuki.

"…Yahiko."

Nama tersebut sejujurnya tidak begitu mengejutkan Azazel karena yang ditakutkan dirinya bukanlah pemimpin aslinya melainkan pemimpin yang ada di balik layar kepemimpinan Yahiko.

"Eye of Destiny… [Rinnegan], kau pasti tahu kan?"

Tanya Azazel sambil memejamkan matanya begitu menyebutkan kata Rinnegan.

"Ya… Aku tahu itu, kekuatan mata yang sama dengan milik Klan Bangsawan Uchiha, [Sharingan]. Rinnegan hanya bisa didapatkan ketika pemilik darah Uchiha juga memiliki darah atau sel dari Klan Bangsawan Senju. Dan dikatakan juga untuk memenuhinya juga terdapat syarat lain, dimana Uchiha tersebut harus sudah mampu mengaktifkan sihir bentuk kedua [Sharingan]…, yang disebut [Mangekyou Sharingan]. Akan tetapi dibutuhkan syarat juga untuk mengaktifkan [Mangekyou Sharingan] yaitu.. sang pengguna harus merasakan kesedihan yang teramat luar biasa sebagai pemicunya… Bahkan setahuku, Rinnegan dikatakan mampu menyerap semua sihir atau katakanlah membuat semua sihir tak berguna di hadapan mata tersebut,"

Penjelasan Dulio tersebut memang sudah cukup menjelaskan bagaimana cara mendapatkan [Rinnegan], akan tetapi masih ada kekurangan dari sedikit penjelasan Dulio tersebut. "[Mangekyou Sharingan] adalah sihir terkuat klan Uchiha yang bahkan bisa memutarbalikkan fakta hingga mengatur takdir dengan pengorbanan mata. Namun pemakaian yang berlebih juga dapat memberikan efek samping kebutaan.. Oleh karena itu diperlukan adanya pengorbanan mata dari Uchiha lainnya untuk mendapatkan [Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan] yang tak memberi efek. Setelahnya, dengan sel klan Senju… yang tercampur dalam tubuh pengguna [Mangekyou Sharingan], dia akan mampu mengaktfikan bentuk perubahan sempurna yaitu Eye of Destiny, [Rinnegan]. Dengan seorang pemilik [Mangekyou Sharingan], kuyakin dia bisa menjadi Great atau bahkan Ultimate Class Wizard lalu bayangkan jika orang tersebut juga memiliki [Rinnegan] yang dikatakan setara dengan artefak kuno [Longinus].."

Jelas Azazel panjang lebar.

"Dan saat ini setahuku Uchiha hanya memiliki tiga pengguna [Mangekyou Sharingan], pertama.. pemimpin klan mereka, Uchiha Fugaku… Lalu salah satu pemimpin SPKK (Satuan Penyihir Keamanan Kerajaan) yaitu Uchiha Shisui yang tiga tahun lalu merupakan Ketua Dewan Siswa Akademi sekaligus saingan dari Yahiko, dan terakhir salah satu murid tahun kedua saat ini, Uchiha Itachi."

Ucap Dulio menyebutkan semua nama nama pemilik [Mangekyou Sharingan]. Dia menghela nafas mengingat bahkan Itachi dengan [Mangekyou Sharingan] miliknya mampu setidaknya sedikit mengimbangi serangan serangan Tobio yang merupakan pemilik [Longinus]. Dulio kemudian melanjutkan,

"Bayangkan sensei.. Bila ada percobaan penggabungan sel sel Senju dengan darah Uchiha.. pasti mereka bisa menciptakan sekumpulan pemilik [Mangekyou Sharingan] dan [Rinnegan]. Bisa saja mereka menciptakan satu pasukan khusus berisikan 10 sampai 15 orang dengan kekuatan [Mangekyou Sharingan] dan [Rinnegan].. Hahhh~.. Bahkan kurasa satu hingga tiga pemilik [Longinus] sekaligus pun akan sekarat bila harus menghadapinya.."

Azazel menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak mungkin… Eksperimen itu pernah dilakukan tapi kemungkinan tertinggi dari keberhasilannya hanya 0,001 persen saja.."

Dulio mengangkat kedua alisnya cukup terkejut. Dia bahkan tak mengetahui informasi mengenai adanya eksperimen tersebut, yang artinya.. apa yang dikatakan Azazel barusan merupakan sebuah rahasia.

"Bagaimana dengan menikahkan seorang Uchiha dengan Senju?" tanya Dulio kepada Azazel.

"Kemungkinan itu bisa terjadi… tapi dari semua pernikahan yang terjadi antara Uchiha dan Senju. Entah kenapa anak yang lahir dari keduanya justru tak memiliki kekuatan Uchiha ataupun Senju sama sekali.."

Sangat aneh. Namun dari data yang ada, memang benar adanya kejadian tersebut. Anak yang lahir dari Senju dan Uchiha bahkan tak mewarisi kekuatan dari salah satunya atau tepatnya anak tersebut hanya akan menjadi anak biasa yang tak berbeda dengan anak anak lainnya.

"Hooh.. Hmm.. Jadi siapa pemilik Rinnegan yang merupakan pemimpin dibalik layar Akatsuki tersebut?"

Azazel membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap jendela sambil membayangkan wajah dari pemilik nama yang akan disebutkannya.., "Namanya adalah Nagato…"

"? Hmm.. Akan kuingat namanya.. Akan berbahaya bila suatu saat aku harus bertarung dengannya,"

Azazel tersenyum beberapa saat kemudian..

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir begitu… Memang [Rinnegan] mampu menyerap kekuatan sihir namun bahkan untuk sihir sekelas [Longinus] kurasa [Rinnegan] pun akan tetap kesulitan.. Semuanya kembali kepada kekuatan dasar penggunanya, apakah dia mampu memaksimalkan kekuatan [Rinnegan] hingga dapat menyerap serangan [Longinus] atau tidak…"

Dulio kembali mengangkat alisnya sambil menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Lalu tak lama kemudian, sebuah pertanyaan kembali melintas di kepalanya..

"Nagato… Bagaimana cara atau darimana dia mendapatkan [Rinnegan]? Dia bukan keturunan Uchiha.. Bahkan dia tak memiliki [Sharingan].."

"Entahlah.. Selama ini orang yang tercatat dalam sejarah yang mampu mengaktifkan [Rinnegan] hanyalah leluhur Uchiha dan salah satu pendiri Aincrad, Madara Uchiha.."

Dulio menghabiskan tehnya yang tersisa lalu menoleh ke arah jam dinding yang mengisyaratkan bahwa sebentar lagi kelas akan dimulai. "Hmm.. [Rinnegan]…"

"Yang jelas masalah ini secepatnya akan aku urus… mengenai Kakuzu yang tiba tiba hilang dan ditemukan di pinggiran kota,"

Kata Azazel. Sejujurnya kejadian ini merupakan pukulan telak baginya yang dianggap merupakan salah satu Ultimate Class Wizard yang dimiliki oleh Aincrad sekaligus pimpinan tertinggi organisasi besar, Grigori. Dia sedikit kesal karena bahkan dia tak mampu merasakan kehadiran yang mampu membuat dirinya kehilangan Kakuzu saat pertarungan.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali ke ruanganmu segera.. Aku juga masih harus menentukan murid murid yang akan kita bawa sebagai perwakilan Akademi di malam pesta Kerajaan di Istana pada 5 hari lagi," kata Azazel membuat Dulio teringat akan tugas tugasnya yang menumpuk menjelang malam pesta Kerajaan di Istana Pusat.

"Ughhh.. Aku hampir lupa.."

Azazel membalikkan tubuhnya kembali menghadap Dulio. "Hmm.. Lalu bagaimana dengan utusan Kuou? Kapan mereka kembali ke Kuou?"

"Hmm? Mereka akan kembali ke Kerajaan Kuou siang nanti.."

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

"Uwoooo..! Uwaaaaa!"

Terdengar berbagai macam suara teriakan sorak sorai di bangku penonton yang ada di gedung latihan. Pagi hari ini kelas A, B, C dan D tahun pertama akan mengadakan sesi uji tanding. Dimana akan dipilih beberapa perwakilan dari masing masing kelas yang akan maju untuk bertarung. Di pihak kelas A, Naruto yang sejujurnya tidak berkeinginan untuk dipilih justru terpilih sedangkan Sasuke yang ingin sekali terpilih hanya bisa menatap kesal kepada Naruto. Lalu di kelas B, bangsawan Hyuuga… Hyuuga Neji.. kemudian dari perwakilan kelas C.. Kyuubi yang terpilih sebagai perwakilan…

"Naruto-kun! Ganbatte!" kata Kaguya dengan sikap yang sok manis mencoba menyemangati Naruto yang hanya memberinya sebuah ekspresi dingin.

Naruto sejak kemarin masih menyimpan rasa kesal, amarah, dendam begitu mendapat cerita dari Kakuzu yang mungkin serupa dengan nasibnya meski dia dan kedua temannya harus berjuang untuk bertahan hidup sejak kecil. Tanpa disadarinya, Ultear dan Ulquiorra menatapnya dari kejauhan dengan ekspresi penuh kewaspadaan.

"Ulquiorra.. Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Ulquiorra memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum kembali membukanya. "Buruk…"

"Seburuk apa?"

"Yang jelas… Jika dia mengikuti sesi uji tanding pagi ini, dia bisa saja lepas kendali dan melampiaskannya kepada lawannya di pertandingan,"

Jawab Ulquiorra yang masih sibuk mengamati Naruto. Sama seperti Ulquiorra yang cukup khawatir dengan kondisi Naruto sekarang, Ultear juga sama cemasnya.

"Lalu, siapa lawan uji tanding Naruto pada hari ini?"

Ulquiorra menanyakannya tepat saat sebuah pengumuman dari kelas C terdengar di telinganya dan Ultear.

"A-Aku..?"

Ulquiorra dan Ultear membulatkan mata mereka lebar lebar begitu melihat orang yang terpilih dari kelas mereka adalah orang yang paling tidak mereka inginkan untuk terpilih.

"Ganbatte ne, Rossweisse-san!"

"Kau pasti bisa mengalahkannya, Uchiha-san!"

Mendengar teman temannya sekelas memberinya semangat membuat Rossweisse menampakkan senyum di wajahnya. Dia seakan tak peduli siapa lawan yang akan dihadapinya pada saat ini. Di lain pihak, Kyuubi dan Neji sudah ditentukan akan bertemu dalam satu pertarungan namun pertandingan mereka baru akan terlaksana setelah pertarungan antara perwakilan kelas A melawan kelas C selesai.

'Naruto-kun akan bertarung!' kata Kyuubi dalam hati sangat senang. Dia benar benar menunggu saat dimana pujaan hatinya akan berdiri di atas arena dan mengalahkan lawannya.

Sama halnya dengan Kyuubi, Toneri juga mengamati lawan yang mungkin akan dilawan Neji nanti. Dia sedikit kesal juga karena bukan dia yang terpilih sebagai perwakilan kelas melainkan Neji sahabatnya.

"Kau sangat beruntung, Neji…"

Kata Toneri sambil tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Naruto yang sibuk dikerumuni gadis gadis dari kelas A.

Lalu kembali di kerumunan kelas C, Ulquiorra dan Ultear segera berlari ke arah Rossweisse untuk menyuruhnya mundur. Ultear langsung menggenggam tangan Rossweisse dan memaksa teman masa kecilnya itu untuk menghadap ke arahnya. "Rossweisse, lebih baik kau langsung menyerah saja!"

Ucap Ultear dengan wajahnya yang cukup panik. Rossweisse dan teman temannya di kelas C langsung memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa, Ultear-san?" tanya para murid kelas C lainnya.

"Kalian tidak perlu takut begitu, kan… Ultear-san, Ulquiorra-san.. Uchiha-san merupakan salah satu penyihir unggulan di kelas kita meski mungkin dia belum sebanding dengan kalian. Tapi kami yakin dia bisa memenangkan pertanding-!"

Sebelum salah satu murid kelas C itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Ulquiorra sudah menutup mulut laki laki itu dengan tangan kanannya sambil masih memasang ekspresi datar. "Coba kalian lihat dulu lawannya dan baru katakan itu setelah kalian tahu!"

Kata Ulquiorra menunjuk ke salah satu murid di barisan kelas A. Orang yang ditunjuknya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah murid berambut pirang yang merupakan murid peringkat teratas di tahun pertama.. symbol kekuatan pada tahun pertama serta pemegang gelar pahlawan yang telah mengalahkan buronan kelas S.

"D-Dia… Naruto Sang Pahlawan yang membunuh buronan kelas S itu bukan?" tanya laki laki itu setelah Ulquiorra melepaskan tangannya dari mulut laki laki itu.

Rossweisse yang masih mengikuti arah tangan Ulquiorra menunjuk kemudian terkejut. Matanya terbuka lebar begitu Naruto menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah menjadi bahan perbincangan kelas C. Naruto dari jauh langsung memberikan sebuah lirikan mata yang begitu dingin kepada Rossweisse yang masih menatapnya terkejut. Seketika itu pula, tubuh Rossweisse langsung membeku ketakutan mendapat lirikan dingin dan tajam dari Naruto.

"Cepat cepatlah menyerah atau setidaknya mintalah orang lain menggantikanmu, Rossweisse!" kata Ultear mengguncang tubuh Rossweisse.

Rossweisse masih terdiam membeku namun begitu Ultear mengguncang tubuhnya untuk kesekian kalinya, dia tersadar dan langsung menatap Ultear dengan kedua mata yang ketakutan. Kemudian, matanya melirik ke bawah, dahinya mengerut dan dia teringat teman teman sekelasnya yang sebelumnya sudah memberinya semangat. Meski kini teman temannya tertunduk dengan perasaan sedih dan bersalah. Rossweisse membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap teman temannya sekelas yang masih memasang ekspresi bersalah.

"Rossweisse.." panggil Ultear.

"Teman teman! Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian… Aku sangat senang memiliki teman teman seperti kalian di kelas C! Meski aku adalah seorang pindahan pada semester kedua, tapi kalian menyambutku dengan sangat baik! Oleh karena itu, aku akan memenangkan pertandingan pada sesi uji tanding antar kelas pagi hari ini!"

Ulquiorra yang sudah menduganya ketika Rossweisse tersenyum kepada seisi kelas C kini hanya menunduk dengan ekspresi wajah yang tak berubah dari sebelumnya sedangkan Ultear semakin terkejut dan semakin panik dengan keputusan yang dipilih oleh Rossweisse. Ultear segera mengambil keputusan dan mencoba membujuk Rossweisse kembali namun sebelum ia sempat melakukannya, suara dari Baraqiel-sensei sudah terdengar..

"Perwakilan dari Kelas A dan Kelas C diharapkan segera naik ke atas arena!"

Dengan diawasi oleh tiga sensei dari Grigori.. Armaros-sensei, Penemue-sensei dan dipimpin oleh Baraqiel-sensei, sesi uji tanding antar kelas pada pagi hari ini akan segera dilaksanakan. Naruto yang berada di sudut berlawanan dengan Rossweisse segera berjalan menaiki tangga sambil menaruh tangan kanannya di saku celananya. Lalu disusul oleh Rossweisse yang memberikannya tatapan yang tak gentar kepada Naruto.

Sasuke yang terkejut melihat Rossweisse menjadi perwakilan kelas C langsung meraih tangan kiri Naruto untuk menghentikannya sebelum tepat berada di atas arena. Naruto yang merasakan dirinya dihentikan langsung menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan ekspresi dingin yang masih sama.

"Ada apa, Uchiha?"

Sasuke terdiam menatap Naruto dengan mata yang sama tajamnya. "Jangan kau lukai dia, pirang…"

Mendengar perintah itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke, Naruto hanya menatap pemuda Uchiha itu dengan tatapan yang semakin tajam. Naruto langsung menepis tangan Sasuke dengan cukup kasar dan berjalan lagi menaiki tangga ke atas arena. Dan ketika keduanya sampai di atas arena, Baraqiel-sensei melirikkan matanya ke arah kedua sudut. Keduanya masih sibuk bertukar tatapan. Naruto memberikan sebuah tatapan dingin nan tajam sedangkan Rossweisse memberikan sebuah tatapan penuh percaya diri dan tak gentar seolah dia berada di dalam pertarungan yang terhormat.

"Sebelum pertandingan dimulai… Aku ingin kau berjanji, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto mengangkat satu alisnya mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan Rossweisse setelah ini. Ultear dan Ulquiorra juga mendengarkan. "Janji apa?" tanya Naruto kepada Rossweisse dengan nada yang sama dinginnya dengan ekspresinya.

Rossweisse mengambil nafas lalu membuangnya lagi sambil memejamkan mata. "Aku ingin kau berjanji.. Jika aku memenangkan pertandingan ini.. kau harus menghentikan tujuanmu itu!"

Naruto, Ulquiorra dan Ultear langsung membulatkan mata mereka terkejut mendengar permintaan Rossweisse. Sedangkan murid murid lain beserta tiga sensei yang akan mengawasi jalannya pertandingan mulai bertanya tanya. Terutama Sasuke, Kyuubi dan Kaguya yang langsung menaruh rasa penasaran mereka pada kata kata Rossweisse. Kaguya dan Sasuke yang berada di barisan kelas A langsung saling bertukar tatapan.

"Apa yang dimaksud adikmu itu?"

Tanya Kaguya kepada Sasuke yang mengerutkan dahinya turut tak paham dengan apa yang dikatakan Rossweisse.

"Aku.. Aku tak tahu…"

Kaguya yang memasang ekspresi curiga kini mulai berpikiran semakin jauh ke dalam.

"Hmm? Apakah sebelumnya adikmu itu sudah mengenal Naruto-kun?"

Pertanyaan itu juga tak bisa dijawab oleh Sasuke sejujurnya. "Tidak… kurasa.."

Kembali ke suasana yang semakin memanas antara Naruto dan Rossweisse karena permintaan Rossweisse yang bisa memicu terbongkarnya tujuan Naruto. Selama ini sebenarnya Rossweisse terus saja diam karena dia mengkhawatirkan ketiga teman masa kecilnya itu yang berniat bertarung melawan Aincrad. Dia berpikir pasti aka nada pertumpahan darah saat pertarungan, bisa saja Naruto tewas atau justru mungkin Sasuke akan tewas bersama Naruto jika dia membongkarnya. Dia mengira seperti itu tapi yang tidak diketahui Rossweisse adalah seberapa kuat Naruto saat ini? Yang bahkan sebenarnya dia dapat dengan mudah dapat melenyapkan Sasuke jika dia mau.

"Kenapa aku harus mau mendengarkan permintaanmu itu?"

Tanya Naruto langsung membungkam Rossweisse dalam sekejap. Rossweisse memang tidak bisa menjawab kenapa Naruto harus menuruti permintaannya. Namun entah kenapa melihat ekspresi wajah Rossweisse yang putus asa nampaknya memberi sebuah rasa bahagia tersendiri di hati Naruto.

'Akan kubuat kau lebih putus asa dan menderita…' batin Naruto dengan hati penuh kegelapan.

"Baiklah… Aku akan berjanji bila mana aku kalah dalam pertandingan ini. Aku tidak akan menggunakan pedang yang biasanya digunakan dalam uji tanding. Aku akan bertarung tangan kosong… Bagaimana?"

Mendengar Naruto menyetujui permintaannya membuat Rossweisse langsung tersenyum bahagia. Wajahnya yang sedih berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat penuh rasa bahagia dan penuh semangat. Bisa dikatakan dia kini benar benar memperjuangkannya dan tak berniat kalah dalam pertarungan ini karena pertarungan ini bisa mempengaruhi masa depan antara Naruto, Ultear, Ulquiorra dan dirinya. Sedangkan Naruto yang sudah lama tak melihat senyum bahagia Rossweisse entah kenapa merasa sakit. Tak disangka baginya, gadis yang dicarinya selama ini lebih memihak Uchiha dan menginginkan dirinya untuk tidak membalas dendam pada para bangsawan atas terbunuhnya seluruh warga desa, anak anak panti dan 'Bunda' mereka.

Naruto masih tertunduk tak menunjukkan ekspresi kepada orang orang disana karena wajahnya yang tertupi rambutnya. Beberapa saat kemudian dia mengangkat wajahnya menatap Rossweisse dan kali ini matanya benar benar tajam setajam pedang yang siap menghunus targetnya. Tentu saja Ulquiorra dan Ultear sudah memprediksi hal tersebut jika sampai Naruto menyetujuinya. Mereka berdua kembali melihat sosok Naruto yang penuh dengan dendam, amarah, sangat mirip dengan sosok Naruto beberapa tahun lalu yang mengalami semacam kebangkitan saat mereka bertiga dulu disiksa oleh orang orang dari rumah perbudakan.

"Sosok itu kembali lagi.."

Ultear menatap Naruto dengan penuh rasa cemas, matanya sekilas terlihat berkilat dan nyaris mengeluarkan air mata kesedihan karena sosok tersebut.

"Kalau begitu pertandingan antara wakil kelas A melawan wakil kelas C dimulai…"

Dengan cepat hawa berbeda dirasakan para penonton ketika Rossweisse menciptakan lingkaran sihir [Elemental Magic] tipe api. Naruto yang menyadari bahwa Rossweisse akan menggunakan elemen api, membuat dirinya menjadi semakin kesal. [Elemental Magic] terutama elemen api merupakan keahlian seorang Uchiha. Dia berpikir, apakah Rossweisse berniat mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang Uchiha? Seorang bangsawan yang terhormat? Berbeda dengan dirinya, Ultear dan Ulquiorra?

"Uchiha…" kata Naruto pelan dengan nada yang cukup geram melihat gadis yang berdiri belasan meter jaraknya di hadapannya tengah menatapnya penuh senyum.

'Jangan tersenyum kepadaku, Uchiha!' kata Naruto dalam hati kesal.

'Naruto.. Aku akan berjuang dengan segala yang kupunya untuk mengembalikan keadaan seperti dulu lagi. Karena kali ini aku memiliki status, kedudukan yang lebih tinggi serta Sasuke-niisan dan Uchiha yang mendukungku penuh!'

Kata Rossweisse dalam hati sebelum akhirnya berlari ke arah Naruto dengan kecepatan normal seorang gadis penyihir atau ksatria penyihir sambil menyelimuti kedua tangannya dengan elemen api. Naruto yang melihat pergerakan Rossweisse yang terlalu terbuka, hanya menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

"Jangan salahkan aku bila aku menyakitinya, Uchiha Sasuke! Aku tidak ingin tujuanku dihentikan disini!" kata Naruto dengan volume yang cukup untuk didengar Sasuke yang berada tepat di bangku penonton di belakangnya.

Sasuke yang mendengar kata kata Naruto langsung membuka matanya lebar dengan ekspresi cukup panik. Naruto dalam sekejap menghilang dari pandangan Rossweisse ketika dia masih dalam posisi berlari ke arah Naruto. "Eh!?"

Rossweisse terhenti lalu menoleh ke samping kanan dan kirinya namun masih tak menemukan dimana Naruto. Sedetik kemudian, Naruto tiba tiba saja hadir di hadapannya sambil memberikan sebuah pukulan tangan kanannya tepat ke arah perut Rossweisse.

"Akkkhhh…" rintihan mungil Rossweisse terdengar. Gadis itu mengeluarkan sedikit air liurnya ketika mendapat pukulan dari Naruto. Tak hanya sampai disitu, Naruto kembali memberikan sebuah tendangan berputar kepada Rossweisse.

Rossweisse terlempar hingga kisaran delapan sampai dua belas meter jauhnya. Penonton yang ada melihatnya pasti terkejut melihat serangan Naruto yang tidak tanggung tanggung. Mereka pasti tentunya berpikir bahwa Naruto sangat rendah sampai bisa bisanya memberikan pukulan semacam itu ke seorang gadis bangsawan seperti Rossweisse. Namun sejujurnya Naruto tidak peduli dengan itu bahkan meski Sasuke yang duduk di bangku penonton yang ada di belakangnya sudah meneriakkan kata kata kotor dan kata kata ancaman untuk dirinya.

"Brengsek!" teriak Sasuke.

"N-Naruto-kun…" panggil Kaguya.

Rossweisse yang mencoba bangkit pun mengelap air liurnya sambil menatap Naruto dengan wajah kesakitan. Rintihan masih keluar dari mulutnya namun dia memaksa untuk bangkit demi bisa mengalahkan Naruto. Namun seolah tak memberikan sebuah ampunan, Naruto dengan cepat menghilang dan muncul lagi dalam satu detik tepat di hadapan Rossweisse. Rossweisse yang masih mencoba bangkit tiba tiba terkejut. Dan rasa terkejut itu pun turut dirasakan para penonton terutama Ulquiorra dan Ultear yang kini membuka mata mereka lebar lebar.

"Lebih baik kau hentikan saja…"

KRAAAKKK

"AAAKKKHHHHH…" suara rintihan mungil itu terdengar lagi.

Naruto langsung menginjak telapak tangan kanan Rossweisse dengan cukup keras hingga mungkin sulit baginya untuk menciptakan lingkaran sihir. Dalam keadaan terbaring dengan telapak tangan kanan yang diinjak injak oleh Naruto hingga menimbulkan suara adanya tulang yang patah, Rossweisse mencoba menahan air matanya… Air mata yang keluar karena rasa sakit yang dialaminya saat ini. Dia masih mencoba bertahan meski dia tahu dia bisa saja mendapat cedera dari pertandingan ini. Dia melirik ke arah Baraqiel-sensei yang siap siap menghentikan pertandingan karena sudah cukup jelas Naruto unggul dari dirinya. Para penonton juga semakin tersiksa melihat pemandangan tersebut. Perlakuan kejam Naruto kepada gadis yang menjadi lawannya. Di sudut lain, Sasuke juga sudah menunjukkan ekspresi dan aura yang cukup besar.. penuh amarah.. begitu melihat perlakuan Naruto kepada Rossweisse.

"Arrrrrggghhh!" teriak Rossweisse menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk mengeluarkan sebuah ledakan elemen api kepada Naruto meski kekuatannya tak seberapa.

BWOOOOOOSSSHHH

Naruto melompat dengan santai ke belakang membiarkan Rossweisse bangkit. Dia langsung melirik ke arah tangan kanan Rossweisse yang sudah membengkak dan penuh darah akibat perbuatan kejamnya. Meski begitu, ekspresinya pun masih sama seolah tak menunjukkan adanya rasa bersalah atau rasa puas. Namun sejujurnya jauh dalam hati, dia merasa itu tadi cukup menyenangkan juga bagi dirinya.

"Kau masih mau melanjutkannya?"

Tanya Naruto dengan posisi kedua tangan berada di saku celana seolah menunjukkan bahwa pertarungan ini terlalu mudah bagi dirinya.

"Ukhhh.. Hiks…"

Rossweisse merintih sambil terisak dalam tangisnya yang sudah dia coba untuk tahan.

"Hanya luka kecil semacam itu… Kau tidak tahu seberapa sakit yang kami bertiga alami, bahkan mungkin ratusan kali lebih menyakitkan setiap harinya.." kata Naruto pelan dan hanya mampu di dengar oleh Rossweisse yang berdiri di depannya.

Rossweisse terkejut mendengarnya. Dia menyipitkan matanya penuh kesedihan bila membayangkan nasib ketiga teman masa kecilnya. Dia semakin tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Apalagi begitu merasakan sendiri perlakuan Naruto kepada dirinya, dia jadi berpikir… Seberapa besar dendam yang dipikul Naruto?

"Untuk apa air matamu itu? Kami bertiga tak membutuhkan air matamu…!"

Naruto kembali menghilang secepat kilat dan muncul lagi di hadapan Rossweisse sambil memberikan kombinasi pukulan biasa.

BUKH BUKH BUKH BUKH

"Yang kau rasakan ini hanyalah sebagian kecil dari rasa sakit…"

Rossweisse memuntahkan darahnya. Gadis cantik yang bisa dikatakan seindah bidadari kini kembali terbaring lemah tak berdaya dengan penuh luka ditubuhnya akibat perlakuan atau serangan serangan dari Naruto… teman masa kecil… laki laki yang dulu disukainya sewaktu kecil. Kini rasa sayang tersebut bukannya menghilang justru semakin dalam… dia mencintai laki laki di hadapannya meski telah bertahun tahun berlalu… namun kini rasa tersebut bercampur satu dengan rasa bersalah dan belas kasihan. Dia merasa laki laki ini telah berada jauh… sangat jauh dari jangkauannya… dari dekapannya.

Sekali lagi dia melihat wajah laki laki itu… dia justru merasakan semacam rasa sakit yang mendalam. Namun meski begitu, dia tidak ingin laki laki ini mencapai tujuan balas dendamnya karena dia juga menyanyangi Uchiha… keluarga nya yang baru. Dia melirik ke arah bangku penonton melihat Ultear yang sudah menutup mulutnya sambil meneteskan air mata deras sedangkan Ulquiorra yang duduk di sebelah Ultear hanya menunduk sambil memalingkan wajahnya mengisyaratkan dia pun tak sanggup melihat pemandangan ini.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah disini…"

Rossweisse mengeluarkan semacam gelombang elemen api yang memaksa Naruto mundur. Naruto merasakan adanya perubahan pada frekuensi sihir Rossweisse seketika.. Elemen api itu menghalangi pandangan Naruto hingga menyebabkan dia tak bisa melihat apa yang dilakukan Rossweisse. Setelah api itu menghilang, Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya begitu tak menemukan Rossweisse disana. Lalu instingnya mengatakan bahwa dirinya harus mewaspadai bagian belakangnya. Dan benar saja, Rossweisse sudah ada di belakang Naruto sambil bersiap memberikan tendangan ke samping kanan Naruto.

Naruto segera menahannya dengan tangan kanannya tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya. Serangan Rossweisse tak berhenti sampai disitu. Dia mencengkram bahu kanan Naruto lalu menariknya membuat keseimbangan Naruto hampir jatuh namun dengan segera Naruto menggenggam tangan kanan Rossweisse yang mencengkeram bahu kanannya dengan tangan kiri. Naruto langsung melempar Rossweisse ke depan dengan sekuat tenaga. Namun ternyata justru itulah yang diinginkan oleh Rossweisse.

Dengan posisinya berada tepat di hadapan Naruto, dia mengeluarkan semacam lingkaran sihir dengan sebuah motif yang sangat unik. Terlebih tak hanya ada satu lingkaran sihir namun ada 7 lingkaran sihir dari berbagai arah.

'Lingkaran sihir ini!?' batin Naruto yang cukup terkejut dibuatnya.

Bahkan ketiga sensei yang mengawasi jalannya pertandingan juga terkejut melihat motif dari lingkaran sihir yang barusan dikeluarkan oleh Rossweisse. Sedangkan Sasuke justru tersenyum melihatnya.

"Sihir itu!?" kata Kaguya terkejut.

"Hnn… Itulah sihir spesialisasi nya"

Naruto membulatkan matanya lebar lebar begitu semacam tombak cahaya muncul dari dalam tujuh lingkaran sihir itu.

'Sihir para Valkryie!' batin Naruto terkejut.

"Terima ini!" teriak Rossweisse.

BLAARR BLAARR BLAARR BLAARR BLAARR BLAARR BLAARR

Ketujuh tombak cahaya itu menghantam Naruto dengan telak mengakibatkan kepulan asap disekitarnya. Sama sekali tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa Rossweisse adalah seorang penyihir yang dapat menggunakan sihir pasukan khusus Valkryie. Pasukan khusus berisikan ksatria penyihir wanita yang berasal dari Kekaisaran Asgard yang merupakan salah satu negara terbesar di benua barat. Sejujurnya meski terkenal, hanya sedikit orang saja yang bisa mengenali motif lingkaran sihir tersebut. Orang tersebut biasanya memiliki wawasan yang sangat luas mengenai dunia ini.

Dengan sihir barusan, seharusnya Naruto pun akan kesulitan untuk bangkit, itulah yang dipirkan oleh Rossweisse. Para penonton kebanyakan juga berpikir sama bahkan ada sebagian dari mereka yang mulai menampakkan senyum. "A-Apakah Uchiha-san menang?"

Tanya murid murid yang kebanyakan dari kelas C.

"Apa murid yang dikatakan murid terkuat di tahun pertama akhirnya kalah dari seroang gadis?" tanya Toneri kepada Neji yang sudah memasang mata [Byakugan] miliknya.

Neji mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat pemandangan dari balik kepulan asap itu. Dari ekspresi yang ditunjukkan seolah mengatakan bahwa dia sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya menggunakan [Byakugan] miliknya. "Hmm… Sulit untuk dipercaya dia masih berdiri meski menerima serangan semacam itu dari jarak yang sangat dekat…" kata Neji membuat Toneri kembali teralihkan kepada Naruto.

Kembali ke arena utama, menunggu asap menghilang perlahan, nampak Rossweisse juga sudah cukup kelelahan harus bertarung seserius ini bahkan menunjukkan kemampuan spesialisasinya dalam penggunaan sihir pasukan khusus [Valkryie].

"Haah.. Haah… Haah.."

Sihir barusan benar benar cukup menguras energy Rossweisse apalagi dia mengaktifkannya hanya dengan satu tangan kiri. Sangat terlihat dari nafasnya yang menjadi sedikit tidak teratur. Kini dirinya berada dalam kesulitan bila Naruto masih sanggpu melanjutkan pertandingan karena sejujurnya dia hampir mengeluarkan semua yang ada di kepalanya demi satu serangan telak barusan.

TAP TAP TAP

Tiba tiba suara langkah tersebut mengejutkan Rossweisse dan semua penonton. Tak hanya itu, beberapa saat setelah langkah pertama terdengar…, asap yang mengelilingi arena tiba tiba menghilang tersapu angin dalam sekejap dan menunjukkan Naruto yang berjalan ke arah Rossweisse dengan mata tajam sambil menyibakkan rambutnya ke belakang.

"Aku cukup terkejut melihat dirimu ternyata menguasai sihir milik pasukan khusus [Valkryie] dari Kekaisaran Asgard yang berada di benua barat.. Tapi…, apa hanya sebatas itu kemampuanmu?"

"B-Bagaimana bisa? Serangan barusan… hosh.. hosh.., harusnya memberimu cukup luka untuk membuatmu tak dapat melanjutkan pertarungan…" kata Rossweisse yang kelelahan.

Sudut di bibir Naruto sedikit terangkat menampakkan semacam senyum… yang lebih mirip sebuah senyum jahat.

"Kau seharusnya sadar sejak tadi kalau aku hanya melawanmu dengan kekuatan fisikku semata.. kini aku gunakan beberapa sihirku untuk menangkis serangan tadi pun tak masalah bukan?"

Rossweisse yang mencoba untuk tidak putus asa kini kembali mengumpulkan energy nya. Dia langsung membentuk sebuah ketenangan luar biasa sambil berdiri. Perlahan tubuhnya sedikit terangkat hingga membuatnya seperti terbang di udara meski hanya terbang sekitar setengah meter dari lantai arena. Tak lama kemudian sebuah cahaya terang membentuk semacam area lingkar yang melindungi sekaligus membantu Rossweisse mengumpulkan energy sihir.

"Hmm.. Ternyata terdapat sihir semacam ini ya pada sihir pasukan [Valkryie]?"

Rossweisse menatap ke arah Naruto dengan ekspresi yang cukup panik.

"Jangan pikir aku tidak bisa menghancurkan pelindung itu.."

Rossweisse semakin panik dibuatnya. Sedangkan Naruto tiba tiba saja mendapatkan sebuah ide yang akan berguna baginya. "Hmm… Bagaimana kalau kali ini aku yang membuat sebuah perjanjian denganmu?"

"?"

Naruto mengisyaratkan angka satu dengan jari terlunjuknya. Lalu dia tersenyum licik tepat sebelum Rossweisse akan bertanya. "Kubiarkan kau mengumpulkan energy sebanyak mungkin lalu lepaskanlah serangan terkuatmu…" kata Naruto memutus kalimatnya.

Para penonton langsung antusias mendengarnya. Sebagian dari mereka juga penasaran.

"…Jika aku bisa menghentikannya… Kau harus berhenti mengganggu aktivitas ataupun tujuan kami serta bungkam akan segalanya.."

Perjanjian tersebut cukup menguntungkan Rossweisse sebenarnya. Dia bisa mengumpulkan energy dan melepaskan serangan terkuatnya namun bila serangannya bisa digagalkan…

'Aku sudah tidak punya pilihan lain..'

"Hmm.. Baiklah!"

Naruto tersenyum mendengar perjanjian ini telah disetujui Rossweisse. Sesuai dugaannya, Rossweisse tak tahu seberapa kuat Naruto saat ini. Dengan cepat Rossweisse segera mengumpulkan kembali semua energy nya meski pada akhirnya juga butuh sepuluh menit untuk mengumpulkan energy yang cukup untuk melepaskan sihir tingkat tinggi. Seluruh penonton bahkan ketiga sensei yang menyaksikannya turut terbawa suasana tegang dari serangan terakhir yang akan dilancarkan oleh Rossweisse.

BWOOOOOSSSSHHH

Hembusan api serta cahaya terang yang menghilang seketika menandakan bahwa saat ini Rossweisse telah siap dengan cukup energy untuk menghasilkan sebuah sihir tingkat tinggi yang akan dia gunakan sebagai serangan terakhir serta penentu masa depan.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Naruto masih dengan posisi yang terlalu santai.

Rossweisse turun perlahan ke arena hingga ketika dia telah menapaki lantai arena, dia menjawab, "Ya… Sudah lebih dari cukup kurasa.."

"Kalau begitu segera mulai saja…"

Rossweisse kemudian membuat semacam formasi lingkaran sihir. Dia menciptakan total sebelas lingkaran sihir berdiameter sekitar satu hingga dua meter dengan satu lingkaran sihir sebagai pusat dan sepuluh lingkaran sihir lainnya mengelilingi pusat lingkaran sihir. Perlahan cahaya bersinar dari kesebelas lingkaran sihir tersebut memperlihatkan betapa indahnya sihir yang digunakan oleh pasukan khusus [Valkryie] dari Kekaisaran Asgard.

"Si-Sihir macam apa ini!?" tanya Toneri terkejut.

Neji dengan [Byakugan] miliknya juga membulatkan mata tidak percaya melihat seorang gadis seumurannya dapat mengaktifkan sihir sekuat ini.

Sedangkan beberapa orang yang baru datang adalah utusan dari Kuou..

"Hmm… Nampaknya ada pertandingan disini," kata Sairaorg melihat ke arena pertandingan dan menemukan Naruto yang terlihat tenang meski lawannya tengah mengumpulkan energy yang luar biasa besar.

"Rias… Gadis itu menggunakan sihir pasukan khusus [Valkryie] dari Kekaisaran Asgard!" kata Sona Sitri memegang pundak Rias kemudian menunjuk ke arah Rossweisse.

"K-Kau benar… Sihir ini…"

Issei dan Kiba terfokus kepada laki laki yang berada di arena yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Naruto. "Itu Naruto-kun.." kata Kiba.

"Sihir yang dahsyat ini… Kenapa dia diam saja!?"

Mereka semua bereaksi seperti sangat khawatir seolah mustahil bagi Naruto untuk menerima serangan semacam itu namun bagi Sairaorg yang saat ini tengah menatap intens Naruto sambil tersenyum, dia justru menjadi semakin tertarik.

Perlahan terkumpul energy sihir dengan jumlah cukup besar dalam satu titik. Energy tersebut membentuk sebuah bola energy yang sangat terang bersamaan ketika Rossweisse menyebutkan nama sihir tingkat tinggi milik pasukan khusus [Valkryie] tersebut.

"[11 Asgardian Stars… Holy Nova]!"

BLAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR

Tidak main main, energy nya dapat dirasakan ke seluruh bagian gedung, bahkan beberapa orang yang baru saja datang ke bangku penonton terkejut melihat cahaya terang dari meriam laser yang dilepaskan oleh Rossweisse. Ketiga sensei yang mengawasi jalannya pertandingan terlihat panik melihat serangan sebesar itu. Mereka langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto yang kemungkinan bisa mendapat luka serius atau bahkan cacat seumur hidup akibat sihir yang dilepaskan Rossweisse barusan. Namun meski dirinya dikhawatirkan banyak orang…, Naruto dengan ekspresi dingin dan penuh percaya diri mengangkat tangan kanannya ke depan.

Lalu ketika serangan Rossweisse sampai ke telapak tangannya…

BWOOOOOOOOOOSSSHHH

BLAAAARRRR

Mereka semua terdiam…

Dengan mudahnya…

Bahkan tak disangka oleh satupun penonton…

Para utusan Kuou yang barusan datang pun sama terkejutnya…

Para sensei pun juga terkejut bahkan mereka tidak sadar bahwa kursi mereka terjatuh saat mereka tiba tiba berdiri…

Naruto menangkis dan membelokkan serangan tersebut dengan mudah menggunakan satu tangan kanannya.

Naruto membuat Rossweisse terdiam..., tidak…, dia membuat semua orang terdiam dengan kemampuannya. Rossweisse benar benar terkejut… Belum pernah ada dalam sejarah penggunaan sihir ini… salah satu sihir terkuat dari masing masing individu [Valkryie]… dapat dihentikan dengan satu tangan sebegitu mudahnya… Bahkan jika ada pun… setidaknya penyihir tersebut harus setingkat Great Class atau Ultimate Class. Ekspresi Rossweisse kali ini tak hanya menyiratkan semacam kesedihan namun juga rasa putus asa melihat laki laki yang dicintainya kini berdiri di hadapannya layaknya monster… layaknya pemangsa… makhluk teratas dalam rantai makanan… dan lebih menyerupai sosok sesungguhnya dari iblis sendiri… Bahkan jauh lebih mengerikan…

Rossweisse langsung terduduk tak berdaya masih dengan ekspresi yang penuh dengan keterkejutan…

"Hanya itu… Dan kau sudah berani berlagak ingin mengalahkanku?..."

Naruto kembali menyibakkan rambutnya ke belakang sambil melihat rendah ke arah Rossweisse.

"Jadi ini bangsawan?"

"Jadi ini yang dinamakan berbakat?"

"Jadi ini yang dikatakan orang spesial?"

"Jadi ini yang namanya pemilik kasta tinggi di Kerajaan?"

"Hanya sebatas ini kah?"

Perlahan Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah aura… Aura ungu kehitam hitaman.. Sangat gelap… Dirinya dikelilingi oleh energy kegelapan di sekitar tubuhnya dan perlahan membentuk semacam sosok mengerikan di mata Rossweisse… Sesosok monster sejati. Bahkan para penonton tak sanggup menelan salivanya sendiri… semuanya bahkan pasti setuju bila dikatakan bahwa Naruto adalah bakat luar biasa yang sesungguhnya…

"…Para bangsawan yang katanya berbakat seperti dirimu…"

"…Nyatanya hanya sampah!"

WUUUUUSSSSSSHHHH

Naruto dengan cepat menghilang dan memberikan gelombang super besar ke seluruh penjuru…

BWUUUUUSSSHH

"Sudah hentikan, nak.. Kau mau membunuhnya kah?"

Naruto tidak terkejut mendengar suara tersebut.. dia memang sudah menyadarinya. Tepat pada posisi mereka saat ini…

Kepala Naruto berada tepat di samping kiri kepala Rossweisse seperti berniat membisikkan sesuatu sedangkan tangan kanannya dengan posisi telapak tangan bersiap mencengkeram kepala Rossweisse meski gadis itu sudah tak dapat memikirkan apapun kecuali kematian. Beruntungnya tangan kanan Naruto berhasil dihentikan oleh genggaman Azazel sensei yang tiba tiba saja muncul.

"Tak kusangka… Azazel-sensei akan melihat latihan pada pagi hari ini,"

Kata Naruto dengan nada yang tiba tiba berubah menjadi normal seperti biasanya. Aura nya pun juga telah menghilang seketika. Di samping kanannya sambil bersiap mengeluarkan sihir, Baraqiel-sensei ternyata juga sudah ada untuk menghentikannya bersamaan dengan Azazel, lalu di belakang Rossweisse berdiri Penemue-sensei yang mengarahkan telapak tangannya menghadap kepala Naruto. Dan di belakang Naruto, menyentuh punggungnya adalah Armaros-sensei yang sigap sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Hmm.. kau dalam masalah, Naruto.." kata Azazel menghela nafas.

TBC

.

.

.

Yo, saya kembali… 6600 word bro! Maaf kalau update nya agak lama, karena kemaren saya harus persiapan buat menghadapi SBMPTN yang kurasa pasti akan buruk kemungkinan hasilnya. Yah tolong di doakan saja semoga saya bisa masuk Universitas yang saya inginkan.

Pertama saya akan membahas beberapa organisasi jahat yang disebutin Azazel di chap ini. Akatsuki, udah pada tahu.. Old Maou Fraction juga udah pada tahu kan… Qlippoth.. yang mimpin juga udah pada tahu klo kalian baca novelnya DxD.. nah disini Dark Research Tower ini adalah organisasi yang kuciptakan sendiri yang bakalan jadi hmm organisasi jahat utama.. anggotanya akan kuseleksi dari karakter beberapa anime. Trus White Wolf itu kelompoknya Naruto yang akan kuubah namanya jadi Night Crow nantinya. (Klo lu main Seven Knights pasti tahu nama nama itu wkwkwk).

Kedua, yak.. si Rossweisse pake sihir khusus punyanya pasukan khusus [Valkryie] dari Kekaisaran Asgard. Hmm -_- disini mitologi Nordik kubuat jadi Kekaisaran Asgard yang berletak di benua barat. Di fic ini bakal ada mungkin 4 Benua Besar..

Benua Utara : Kerajaan Aincrad, Silver, Kuou dan dua lainnya masih rahasia

Benua Barat : Kekaisaran Asgard, satu lagi Kekaisaran yang masih rahasia, dan beberapa negara kecil gak penting

Benua Timur : Masih rahasia

Benua Selatan : Masih rahasia

Ketiga.. Firasat gua aja atau emang banyak sekarang sekarang ini author author ffn yang pada pensiun?

Keempat, hmm.. gimana chapter ini? Apa udah kerasa dendamnya Naruto? Apa feelnya gk kerasa? Apa alurnya kecepetan? Apa ada typo yang luar biasa kebangetan? Tolong dijawab di review, soalnya saya juga terbantu klo ini pertanyaan dijawab.

Kelima, terus disimak dan dibaca baik baik, karena bagi yang mengharapkan dendam.. ini fic beberapa chap lagi jamin… totalitas dari balas dendam tapi gak asal balas dendam, pake otak juga… jangan asal bunuh -_-

Kemaren ada yang tanya ke gua. Apa ini fic author bikin buat pelampiasan balas dendam? Hmm? Kaga sih.. Cuma gua bikin ini karena kesel.. kebanyakan tema balas dendam.. endingnya tokoh utama jadi baik lagi.. entah itu anime atau manga.. Ada juga yang balas dendam beneran tapi update manga nya itu bikin jengkel.. sebulan sekali, itu kapan mau tamatnya?

Update selanjutnya mungkin update ini lagi.

Selebihnya silahkan tanyakan di review

See you in next chap

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review


	12. Chapter 12

**SYMBOL OF REVENGE**

 **Chapter#12**

 **SOSOK IBLIS PEMBALAS DENDAM**

Rate: M

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto], High School DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Action, Romance, Drama, Martial Art

Warning: Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Pairing: ?

Summary:

Penyelamat? Pahlawan? Ksatria? Tidak… Aku tidak tertarik menjadi sesuatu semacam itu… Hanya dendam.. Dendam yang kubawa sejak perang besar antara Kerajaan Kerajaan besar.. Perang yang menghancurkan kebahagiaanku… Dendam ini berubah menjadi sumber kekuatan.. Dan dengan kekuatan ini, akan kutuliskan namaku di kepala para Raja itu.. diriku sebagai symbol pembalasan dendam..

Don't Like Don't Read

 _Ide ini muncul setelah author mendengarkan lagu opening No Game No Life.. Entah kenapa.. Padahal gak ada hubungannya sama cerita ini.._

 **Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini terasa tak begitu panas.. cuaca cenderung berawan. Sangat menyenangkan bagi sebagian murid di Akademi atau orang lain yang merasakan suasana ini. Namun pagi yang damai ini nampaknya tak bisa dinikmati oleh Naruto karena saat ini dia sudah berada di ruangan Kepala Sekolah Azazel. Dia sudah berganti dari baju latihan Akademi jadi seragam murid Akademi Aincrad hari ini. Dia terpaksa duduk di sana menerima tatapan dari beberapa guru dan beberapa senpai nya yang ia kenal namun tak satupun dari mereka yang mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Ada apa dengannya? Hanya ada satu masalah… Dia nyaris membunuh seorang gadis bangsawan Uchiha yang melakukan latih tanding pagi tadi. Gadis itu adalah teman masa kecilnya, gadis yang dulu disukainya, gadis yang dia cari selama beberapa tahun serta gadis yang kini memihak orang orang yang dia sebut dengan target balas dendam.

Perlu diketahui bahwa tak sedikit pun dia merasa menyesal dengan perlakuannya tadi kepada Rossweisse saat berada di arena pertandingan bahkan meski dia nyaris membunuh atau minimal membuat gadis itu sekarat baik secara fisik maupun mental. Dia dulunya memang menyukai, menyanyangi, ingin melindungi gadis itu ketika mereka masih bersama… namun setelah mengalami sengsara nya kehidupan serta pahitnya dikhianati… dia justru merasa senang atas perlakuannya sendiri kepada Rossweisse…

Perasaannya sejujurnya masih belum hilang sepenuhnya… namun kegelapan hatinya jauh, jauh dan jauh lebih kuat. Dia murni dikuasai kegelapan hatinya yang haus akan balas dendam akibatnya ketika dia menyiksa, menyerang, menghajar dan merusak mental Rossweisse…, dia tak merasa bersalah sedikit pun…, dan justru merasa gembira, senang, puas..., dan bahagia.

"Kurasa tak perlu kujelaskan lagi mengapa kau sampai kubawa kemari kan, Naruto?"

Tanya Azazel duduk di mejanya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada dan menatap Naruto yang duduk di sofa tamu. Di hadapan Naruto yang duduk di sofa tamu atau kursi tamu juga merupakan sofa yang sekarang diduduki oleh satu sensei laki laki dan satu sensei perempuan. Mereka berdua adalah Baraqiel dan Penemue-sensei sedangkan yang berdiri tak jauh dari pintu masuk adalah Dulio, Tobio, Akeno serta tiga orang utusan Kuou, yaitu Rias, Sairaorg dan Sona.

"…"

Naruto tak bisa berkata apa apa. Dia hanya menunduk dengan ekspresi datar namun sekilas cenderung ke ekspresi yang mengatakan dirinya merasa bersalah. Terlihat menyesali perbuatannya. Dia sukses… Azazel dan yang lainnya jelas sudah tertipu. Dalam lubuk hatinya, tak ada sedikitpun perasaan bersalah. Dia hanya ingin cepat cepat pergi dari sini namun yang menjadi masalah utama sekarang baginya adalah bagaimana jika mereka semua bertanya tanya mengenai kekuatannya. Sudah jelas bahwa serangan Rossweisse barusan mustahil untuk ditangkis dengan satu tangan oleh murid murid tahun pertama. Sejujurnya bahkan tak satupun yang bisa melakukan hal seluar biasa itu. Menangkis sebuah serangan pamungkas dari individu pasukan [Valkryie]. Jujur saja, Dulio juga tidak percaya saat pertama kali diberitahu karena dia juga merasa dia belum tentu bisa menangkisnya dengan satu tangan kosong sedangkan Naruto yang notabene nya adalah juniornya mampu melakukannya.

"Saya tahu saya telah kelewatan pada latih tanding pagi hari ini.. Dan oleh karena itu, saya minta maaf… Saya sudah menyesalinya sensei. Saya siap menerima hukuman bila hukuman itu sesuai dengan apa yang telah saya lakukan,"

Ujar Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya meminta maaf. Dia telah mengatakannya.. mengatakan dia siap menerima hukumannya. Dia tahu bahwa mustahil baginya untuk dikeluarkan dari Akademi hanya karena kejadian tadi. Dia adalah murid penting di Aincrad dan digadang gadang mampu menjadi pilar Aincrad di masa depan oleh sebagian besar guru Akademi atau anggota anggota Grigori. Lagipula dia juga tidak membunuh Rossweisse.

"Baiklah, jika kau sudah menyesalinya.. sesuai perkataanmu, kami akan memberikanmu hukuman berupa skorsing selama 3 hari.."

Kata Azazel memejamkan matanya sambil masih dalam posisi menyilangkan kedua tangan. Mendengarnya, Naruto dan Akeno sedikit merasa lega karenanya. Namun ternyata Azazel belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"…Tapi… Ada satu hal lagi yang membuat kami penasaran…"

Jantung Akeno langsung berdetak lebih cepat, alis Naruto sedikit mengernyit karena perasaan waspada dan panik yang dia rasakan seketika. Dia mencoba mengembalikan ketenangannya ketika berhadapan dengan Azazel yang perlahan berjalan ke belakangnya. "…Kekuatanmu itu… sungguh tidak wajar untuk ukuran murid seusiamu..,"

Tanpa diketahui oleh Naruto sebenarnya Dulio, Tobio dan Sairaorg kini tengah menatapnya intens karena turut penasaran dengan bagaimana Naruto menjelaskan mengenai dirinya yang sanggup dengan satu tangan kosong menangkis salah satu serangan pamungkas dari sihir para [Valkryie] tersebut. Mungkin ketiga orang ini merasakan adanya sebuah rasa ingin bersaing karena mereka mengira bahwa apa yang dilakukan Naruto bahkan mungkin tak bisa mereka lakukan untuk saat ini. Naruto yang kini berada dalam posisi terpojok hanya bisa terdiam tak menjawab. Dia sudah diam selama beberapa detik sejak pertanyaan muncul dan dia tahu jika dirinya tidak cepat menjawab pertanyaan ini…, itu akan membuat dirinya semakin dicurigai. Untuk saat ini apapun, jawaban aman yang bisa mengalihkan perhatian Azazel dan seisi ruangan dari kekuatan aslinya…

'Sialan.. apa yang harus kujawab? Meski aku sudah tahu konsekuensi nya saat membiarkan perjanjian tadi terlaksana tapi sampai sekarang aku juga belum tahu cara mengatasinya.. apa aku terlalu gegabah?' tanya Naruto dalam hati dengan ekspresi tenang di luarnya.

Dia menoleh sedikit ke kanan dan melirikkan matanya ke belakang memastikan Azazel memang berada di belakangnya kemudian dia alihkan kembali pandangannya ke depan menatap kedua sensei yang masih memusatkan perhatian mereka kepadanya. 'Seharusnya tak perlu aku sampai menunjukkan bahwa aku bisa menangkis nya dengan satu tangan kosong…'

Kini dia berpikir apa salahnya juga karena dia sampai menunjukkan aksi spektakuler semacam itu? Aksi menangkis serangan tingkat tinggi hanya dengan menggunakan satu tangan kosong. Tapi kemudian dia kembali teringat dengan ekspresi wajah Rossweisse saat itu yang menunjukkan penuh keputus asaan dan penuh akan ketakutan.

'Hmm.. Benar, kurasa itu kulakukan karena aku ingin mengintimidasi dan membuat Rossweisse putus asa lewat perbedaan kekuatan kami yang begitu besar.. jadi aku tidak salah ambil keputusan.. dan juga lagipula perjanjian tadi benar diperlukan untuk membungkam Rossweisse yang tahu kisah hidup kami serta dendam besar kami.. Untuk sekarang aku tidak perlu panik,'

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab? Apa tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan, Naruto?..., Sejujurnya kami butuh penjelasan mengenai caramu bisa melakukan hal segila itu untuk murid Akademi seumuranmu,"

Mendengar kata kata Azazel, Naruto kemudian berusaha menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas. "Ah, sensei melebih lebihkanku.. sebenarnya tadi itu hanya kebetulan aku tahu cara bagaimana atau tahu saat yang tepat untuk menangkis serangan Rossweisse.. lagipula kenapa memangnya? Bukankah sensei bisa tahu sendiri bila mana aku terkena serangan itu, hampir dipastikan minimal aku akan cedera parah hingga mendapat cacat seumur hidup.. jadi apa salahnya kalau aku kebetulan bisa menangkis serangan itu? Yang sensei permasalahkan adalah aku yang nyaris melukai Rossweisse, lalu kenapa sekarang justru membahas ini? Aku sedikit tidak mengerti.."

Jawaban yang bagus untuk seseorang yang berada dalam situasi seperti ini. Sejujurnya sangat sedikit orang yang masih bisa tenang, menyunggingkan senyum dan memberi jawaban seperti itu saat berada dalam posisi yang tidak menguntungkan seperti saat ini. Namun ternyata…, Naruto adalah salah satu orang dari sedikit orang yang dapat melakukan hal semacam itu. Tentu semuanya dipicu oleh dasar ambisi serta keinginan besar nya untuk balas dendam dan demi hal itu, dia bisa merubah sosoknya, kelakuannya, mimik wajanya serta aura nya untuk mengelabui orang lain di sekitarnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kami tak membahasnya…, karena sepanjang berdirinya Akademi ini, kurasa tak ada yang sanggup menahan serangan pamungkas [Valkryie] hanya dengan satu tangan kosong atau tepatnya hanya menggunakan kekuatan fisik…"

Kata kata Azazel tentu saja disambut dengan tatapan serius dari seluruh penghuni ruangan kecuali Naruto yang menampakkan senyum sambil menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya. "Ah, sensei terlalu melebih lebihkan ku lagi.. Bagaimana dengan Tobio-senpai, Dulio-senpai, Arthur-senpai, Shion-senpai juga Itachi-senpai? Tak hanya itu, murid murid yang sudah lulus saat seumuran ku juga pasti ada yang bisa menahan serangan tersebut dengan kekuatan sihir mereka…"

Naruto terhenti dan Azazel justru menatapnya serius..

"Ya… Benar… Dengan kekuatan sihir mereka. Semuanya hanya dapat menghentikan serangan gila itu dengan sihir.. bahkan Dulio.."

Naruto kembali jatuh ke dalam posisi yang tidak menguntungkan dirinya. Dia kelihatannya salah dalam memberikan sanggahan. "Bagaimana dengan Sairaorg-san? Kurasa kekuatan fisiknya jauh lebih kuat dariku.."

Kata Naruto menoleh ke arah Sairaorg masih dengan senyum yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Sairaorg yang mendapat perhatian atas pernyataan Naruto kini justru terdiam sambil memejamkan mata dan kedua tangan disilangkan di depan dada. "Tidak… Kurasa bahkan aku takkan sanggup bila harus menahannya hanya menggunakan satu tangan kosong sepertimu, apalagi dengan gerakan yang terlihat seolah olah semuanya sangat mudah.."

Jawaban Sairaorg barusan seolah tak membantu Naruto dan justru semakin mempersulitnya. Rupanya dia sudah dua kali salah memberikan jawaban. Meski dia tetap tenang dan terlihat benar benar berbeda, akan tetapi memilih jawaban yang tepat bukanlah hal yang mampu dia lakukan sesuka hati. Dia harus memperhitungkannya… apalagi bila harus memberikan jawaban kepada orang orang yang ada di dalam ruangan ini.

"Haha.. Itu sangat sulit.. kurasa yang kulakukan bukanlah hal yang mudah, itu benar benar sulit bagiku untuk melakukannya tadi terlebih dibantu dengan semacam keberuntungan,"

Kali ini Naruto kembali menyanggahnya dengan sebuah tawa ringan diawal dan diakhiri dengan alasan yang cukup baik.

"Bukan maksudnya mengatakan kau berbohong… tapi aku juga melihat saat saat dimana kau menangkis serangan itu. Gerakan tangan yang kau lakukan tadi bukanlah gerakan yang memiliki banyak arti, kau juga tak menggunakan sihir karena kami yang melihat juga pasti bisa merasakan sihir yang kau keluarkan lewat pancaran energy di tanganmu jika benar kau menggunakan sihir.. Oleh karena itu, kau sudah jelas hanya menggunakan kekuatan fisik. Lalu, aku tahu kau juga melakukannya dengan sangat tenang dan mudah meski penuh dengan konsentrasi jika dilihat dari ekspresimu pada saat itu.."

Kali ini Naruto harus menerima bahwa dirinya dibuat terdiam oleh segala ucapan Sairaorg. Dia tak memperkirakan bahwa pria ini akan menonton pertandingan itu terlebih dia juga tak mengira kalau pria ini benar benar memperhatikan gerakan, ekspresi serta aktivitas sihir dalam tubuhnya. Sejujurnya pria seperti ini cukup mengerikan di mata Naruto, karena dengan matanya.. hanya mata biasa…, namun dapat melihat hingga ke dalam serasa dia tak bisa menyembunyikan apapun darinya.

"Hmm, aku tidak tahu kalau Sairaorg-san benar benar menaruh perhatiannya kepadaku.. Aku benar benar merasa terhormat,"

Naruto mengucapkannya sambil menundukkan kepalanya sedikit kepada Sairaorg. Namun Sairaorg malah tersenyum melihatnya. 'Hmm.. Dia mulai mengalihkan topik pembicaraan..'

Kemudian Sairaorg menjawab perkataan Naruto, "Tentu saja aku memperhatikanmu.. Kau mungkin akan menjadi salah satu saingan di masa depan. Bahkan aku bisa mengatakan…, meski tanpa [Longinus], senjata khusus, garis keturunan keluarga penyihir yang hebat, atau sesuatu khusus lainnya, kau tetap saja seorang penyihir yang memiliki potensi luar bisa gila.. bahkan lebih dari Dulio dan Tobio.."

Perkataan itu tak mendapatkan sebuah sanggahan dari Dulio maupun Tobio. Justru keduanya memasang ekspresi wajah yang menyetujui pendapat Sairaorg barusan. "Lagi lagi kalian melebih lebihkanku.. Jika disbanding dengan Dulio-senpai dan Tobio-senpai, kekuatan sihir ku masih kalah kurasa.."

Kata Naruto menoleh ke arah Tobio dan Dulio. Lalu Tobio yang sedang bersandar di dinding, mengembalikan posisi berdiri tegaknya dan memasang ekspresi yang terlihat serius.

"Kurasa kami tidak melebih lebihkanmu, Naruto…, kau yang terlalu merendahkan dirimu. Kau jelas memiliki potensi luar biasa bahkan tanpa memiliki sesuatu yang khusus seperti [Longinus], sihir khusus seperti sihir milik para [Valkryie], atau kekuatan dari garis keturuan penyihir bangsawan seperti [Sharingan],"

Apa yang dikatakan oleh Tobio nampaknya disetujui oleh semuanya. Sebenarnya Naruto tidak peduli akan hal itu, tapi dari perkataan Tobio barusan yang mengatakan dirinya terlalu merendahkan diri…, dia jadi menyadarinya. Mereka tak menaruh curiga tentang dirinya pada kejadian janggal Kakuzu. Tapi mereka menaruh curiga kalau dirinya menyembunyikan kekuatannya. Meski sebagian kekuatannya akan diketahui oleh orang orang ini tapi setidaknya dia lolos dari kecurigaan walaupun dia tetap tidak boleh membiarkan siapapun tahu mengenai [Perfect Illusion] yang dia gunakan.

"Begitukah menurut senpai?"

Tanya Naruto menunduk dengan ekspresi wajah terlihat sedih. Mereka semua langsung menatap Naruto dengan berbagai ekspresi namun tak satupun dari ekspresi mereka yang menunjukkan ekspresi dalam kecurigaan musuh.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikan kemampuanmu sampai seperti itu? Bisa kubilang bahwa kau sekarang mungkin setara dengan Dulio dan Tobio dalam tingkatan Great Class Wizard.., dan hanya selangkah maju ke Ultimate Class.."

Kata kata Azazel membuat Naruto mengerutkan dahinya sambil memasang ekspresi sedih. Namun jangan tertipu dengan ekspresinya…, dia pembohong besar di ruangan ini. Sejujurnya di dalam hatinya kini terdengar banyak sekali tawa jahat…, ide gila…, serta kata kata penuh dendam. Namun semua itu sama sekali tak bisa disadari oleh mereka yang kini tengah berada di dekat Naruto. Hal itu membuktikan bahwa Naruto telah membuat perannya menjadi sangat bagus dalam sandiwara yang dibuatnya demi menutupi segala tujunnya dari mereka…

'Hahahahaha.. Kuhh.. Ini… Betapa bodohnya… mereka…' batin Naruto dengan ekspresi sedih di luarnya. Dan mereka semua yang hadir disana percaya percaya saja dengan ekspresi itu.

Azazel yang merasakan sesuatu kesedihan mendalam dari ekspresi itu pun bertanya, "Sebenarnya kenapa kau menyembunyikan potensi luar biasamu? Kau memang sudah menjadi yang teratas dalam tahun pertama namun ternyata potensi yang kau miliki jauh diluar perkiraanku.."

"…Sebenarnya.., setelah melawan Hidan dulu…, ukhh.. masih ada luka mental yang kurasakan…," kata Naruto sambil menitihkan air mata.

Semua yang melihat Naruto menitihkan air mata pun terkejut. Terutama Akeno yang terlihat begitu terkejut karena dia tahu cerita yang sebenarnya…, namun begitu melihat Naruto saat ini…, dia jadi tahu semengerikan apa laki laki yang kini menjadi tempatnya singgah. Seolah dirinya benar benar merasakan luka mental yang besar, Naruto bahkan membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan ini percaya dengan air mata yang keluar darinya. Terbesit di kepala Akeno, sebuah perasaan…, yang entah bagaimana dia juga menyetujui tindakan Naruto dan mengaguminya. Rasanya seperti bukan dirinya...

Sebelumnya ketika Naruto memberikan banyak sugesti kepada dirinya, dia memang telah menyadari bahwa sebagian dirinya juga memendam rasa haus akan dendam dan kebencian yang cukup besar untuk memaklumi segala tindakan Naruto, Ulquiorra dan Ultear. Namun kini perasaan itu tiba tiba semakin besar di situasi saat ini…, dia merasa semua yang dilakukan Naruto adalah hal benar dan patut di apresiasi.

'A-Ada apa denganku?'

Kata Akeno dalam hati sambil memegang bagian depan kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Ukhh.. Setiap malam setelah kejadian itu…, aku merasa takut…, dia terus saja datang ke setiap mimpi ku sejak hari itu meski dia sudah terbunuh… hiks.."

Kata Naruto membanjiri wajahnya dengan air mata. Meski begitu, dia juga terlihat mengusap air matanya dan menutupinya sehingga semuanya terlihat benar benar natural di mata para sensei, senpai serta utusan Kuou. Bahkan sejujurnya semuanya terlalu menyentuh untuk Rias yang sejak tadi bungkam tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Dia yang tersentuh hatinya kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto lalu duduk di sebelahnya. Diraihnya kepala Naruto dengan kedua tangannya lalu dia memaksa membenamkan wajah Naruto ke dada nya. Rias seperti meminta Naruto untuk menangis kepadanya… Dia entah bagaimana merasakan kesedihan tersebut…

"Hiks… hiks.."

"Menangislah…"

Kata Rias tulus dengan perasaan yang sama dengan niatannya. Namun pria yang kini berada di pelukan Rias tersebut justru kesal dalam hati meski dia tetap harus memainkan perannya di luar. Terlihat disana, Akeno cukup terkejut dengan tindakan Rias yang tiba tiba memeluk Naruto bahkan sampai membenamkan wajahnya ke dada nya menyebabkan sebuah perasaan cemburu muncul di hati gadis bergaya rambut ponytail ini.

'Apa apaan gadis ini? Kau pikir aku sama dengan si mesum pemilik [Red Dragon Emperor] itu?'

Melihat kondisi Naruto yang seperti ini sekarang, bahkan Azazel, Baraqiel dan Penemue tak sanggup untuk memberikan tatapan serius kepadanya. Tak hanya Rias sebenarnya tapi mereka juga…, mereka juga merasakan kesedihan mendalam ketika melihat kondisi Naruto saat ini.

"Ugh.. hiks.. hiks.."

Semua berlangsung seperti itu cukup lama tanpa ada satupun yang mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah dia pikir cukup untuk adegan sedih semacam ini…, dia memaksa Rias untuk melepaskannya.

"Terima kasih, Gremory-san.. tapi aku sudah tidak apa apa.."

Kata Naruto yang lepas dari pelukan Rias sambil menatapnya dengan ramah meski terlihat bekas bekas di wajah yang mengatakan kalau dia baru saja menangis. Dan entah kenapa, timbul sebuah perasaan…, tak hanya perasaan kasihan ketika melihat Naruto tapi sebuah perasaan yang asing. Jantungnya berdegup, wajahnya memerah meski ekspresinya menunjukkan bahwa dia mengasihani laki laki yang tadi dipeluk olehnya. Dia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali menatap Naruto…, tangannya benar benar terasa ingin menyentuh wajah itu sekali lagi namun ketika Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Azazel sensei yang sudah duduk di hadapan Naruto, Rias kembali mengurungkan niatannya.

"Apa kau sudah bisa melanjutkannya?" tanya Azazel dengan nada yang lebih santai, tenang dan pelan dari sebelumnya.

"Ya…"

Naruto kemudian menunduk melanjutkan sandiwara yang dia buat demi menutupi segala ambisi dan tujuannya. "Sebenarnya sejak saat itu, aku menjadi tersiksa dalam setiap tidurku…, aku hanya teringat sosok menakutkan Hidan setiap aku menutup mataku…, menyebabkan sebuah perasaan muncul…, rasa untuk menghindari kematian…, aku ingin bertahan…," kata Naruto memasang ekspresi sedih sambil memegang kepalanya dengan tangan kanan.

"…Hal tersebut mendorongku untuk tiga, ah tidak… lima… hmm.. kurasa juga tidak… mungkin tujuh kali lipat…, aku berlatih lebih keras dari biasanya…"

Sairaorg yang mendengarnya langsung mengerutkan dahinya. "Hmm.. Luar biasa… Bahkan kau mampu meningkatkan latihan biasamu hingga tujuh kali lipat karena hal itu.."

"Itu karena rasa takutku, Sairaorg-san… Ini karena sebelumnya aku sangatlah lemah…, aku terlalu takut untuk berhadapan dengan kematian…,"

Jawab Naruto terlihat mengerutkan dahinya sambil tertunduk meratapi kelemahannya. Setidaknya itulah yang ingin dia tanamkan kepada orang orang yang saat ini bersamanya. Dia ingin mengatakan kepada orang orang ini bahwa dia takut…,

Lalu tiba tiba saja, Rias memegang bahu Naruto, "Tidak perlu merasa seperti.. Semua orang juga takut akan kematian kurasa, begitu pula denganku…, jadi tidak ada salahnya kalau kau juga merasakannya, Naruto.."

Naruto kemudian menoleh pelan dengan mencoba memaksakan sebuah ekspresi seolah olah dirinya sedikit tertolong karena perkataan Rias barusan. Dia tersenyum.., "Terima kasih, Gremory-san…, aku merasa tertolong…"

Mereka semua tersenyum senang mendengarnya kecuali Akeno yang entah bagaimana.., kini tengah menunjukkan sebuah senyuman licik..., dia benar benar dibuat kagum oleh segala tindakan dan cara Naruto mengatasi situasi semacam ini.

"Dan setelah semua latihan berat yang kujalani… Aku merasakan adanya sebuah perasaan kuat… yang mendorong munculnya kekuatan yang entah darimana asalnya… tapi yang jelas kekuatan itu meningkatkan kemampuan fisikku hingga ke tingkat yang dapat menghentikan serangan pamungkas [Valkryie] dengan satu tangan kosong…"

Sontak ucapan Naruto membuat tanda tanya di kepala Azazel. Dengan ekspresi yang kembali serius…, Azazel tak bisa menebak sama sekali apa yang di alami Naruto saat ini. Banyak sekali kemungkinan kemungkinan yang bisa dia sebutkan jika memikirkan pernyataan Naruto barusan. Bisa saja kekuatan itu adalah kekuatan terpendam yang ada di dalam tubuh Naruto dan bangkit ketika dirinya sekarat waktu melawan Hidan dulu. Tapi setidaknya kita tahu bahwa percuma saja Azazel memikirkannya karena pada kenyataannya…, semua yang dikatakan Naruto kepada mereka hari ini adalah kebohongan untuk menutupi tujuan aslinya.

"Mungkin aku bisa membantumu Naruto… Di dalam Grigori, seperti yang sudah kau lihat sebagai salah satu anggotanya saat ini, aku bisa membantumu menghilangkan rasa takut itu…, menyembuhkan mentalmu serta membangkitkan kekuatanmu yang saat ini terpendam itu.."

Mendengar ucapan Azazel, mau tak mau Naruto harus menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut namun juga terlihat bahagia karenanya. Dan saat ini, hal itulah yang ditunjukkan Naruto…,

"B-Benarkah, sensei?"

Azazel mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan itu dan Naruto langsung terlihat senang karenanya. Semua nya juga terlihat senang kecuali Akeno yang sebenarnya menahan tawa dalam dirinya ketika melihat peran yang dimainkan Naruto benar benar sempurna. Dia benar benar mempermainkan semua orang yang ada disini dengan ekspresi, kata kata serta sikapnya yang dia buat seolah itu benar adanya.

"Tapi kau tetap harus menjalani hukumanmu, Naruto…" kata Baraqiel tersenyum kepada Naruto.

Tak disangka olehnya…, dia benar benar lolos dari masalah ini! Dalam hatinya…, dia tertawa jahat, arogan namun tak meninggalkan kesannya yang terasa dingin dan penuh rasa haus akan membunuh. Dia benar benar telah bertransformasi menjadi seorang iblis yang bahkan lebih mendekati arti kata sebenarnya iblis sejati daripada iblis itu sendiri. Naruto menoleh ke arah Akeno sambil memberikan senyumnya begitu pula sebaliknya. Sesungguhnya mereka tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya disini takkan bisa dipahami oleh orang orangnya…

"Kalau begitu…, apa aku boleh undur diri, sensei?"

"Hmm? Ya tentu saja.. kau boleh kembali ke kelasmu…"

Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya…

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

Di Koridor Akademi, ketika istirahat berlangsung

Ternyata ketika dirinya mendapat introgasi dari sensei, senpai serta utusan Kuou di ruangan Azazel…, hal itu memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Bisa dilihat dari kondisinya…, dia keluar saat istirahat berlangsung dan sepanjang jalan dia melintas, dia mendapati banyak pasang mata yang tengah menatapnya dengan berbagai ekspresi. Mulai dari ekspresi takut, kagum, tidak suka, menantang dan sebagainya meski kebanyakan dari mereka yang terlihat tidak suka adalah murid laki laki tahun pertama sedangkan yang terlihat seperti menantang adalah murid murid tahun kedua dan ketiga. Sejujurnya dia malas untuk menanggapinya karena dia juga tahu bahwa tak satupun murid di Akademi ini yang mampu mengimbanginya kecuali Dulio, Tobio, Arthur dan Itachi. Mungkin dia juga harus memperhitungkan Shion yang satu angkatan dengan Tobio dan Itachi meski dia perempuan.

Saat ini tujuannya bukanlah kembali ke kelas namun untuk mencari Ulquiorra dan Ultear. Dia harus segera membicarakan masalah pesta Kerajaan lima hari lagi di Istana karena pada saat itulah hampir semua anggota kebangsawanan hadir di dalamnya. Dia sudah menyusun rencana sejak kemarin…, sebuah rencana yang akan membuatnya untuk pertama kali bisa membantai habis satu keluarga bangsawan. Mungkin terdengar lebih baik membantai semua bangsawan sekaligus pada malam pesta, tapi laki laki ini berpikiran lain. Jika dia membunuh semua yang hadir disana, lalu membuat hanya dirinya, Ultear dan Ulquiorra yang bertahan…, itu akan menimbulkan kecurigaan besar kepada masyarakat Aincrad dan Kerajaan lain. Itu akan membuat dirinya sebagai tersangka utama karena hanya dia yang tersisa. Dan untuk saat ini, Naruto merasa belum sanggup jika harus menahan gempuran dari pemberontak Kerajaan yang menentangnya serta amarah Kerajaan lain.

Dia juga tak mungkin merekayasa seolah sebuah keberuntungan telah hadir karena hanya dia yang bertahan hidup. Oleh karena itu, dia berniat menghabisi keluarga bangsawan satu persatu… sambil meningkatkan ketenaran, kecemerlangan serta wibawa nya di mata masyarakat Aincrad sehingga dia juga bisa memanfaatkan rakyat Aincrad untuk menjatuhkan Raja mereka sendiri. Ini adalah hal paling licik, paling keji yang hanya bisa dipikirkan oleh orang orang seperti Naruto yang memiliki ambisi serta tujuan besar. Dia berniat memanfaatkan publik untuk menjatuhkan Kerajaan dan menjadi sosok yang dipandang pantas menjadi penguasa bagi mereka. Padahal sesungguhnya dialah iblis sejati…, penuh dengan ambisi dan tujuan… karena dengan menjadi penguasa di negeri ini akan membantunya naik ke tahap pembalasan berikutnya pada Kerajaan Silver.

"Naruto!"

Sebuah suara yang memanggil namanya membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan ke arah asalnya suara tersebut. Disana ia menemukan Ulquiorra dan Ultear tengah berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Apa semuanya lancar?"

"Hmm begitulah… Nampaknya aku bisa mengelabuhi mereka untuk sementara,"

Setidaknya saat ini situasinya membaik karena Naruto dapat menipu mereka. Meski tak selamanya dia dapat menipu mereka karena suatu saat…, sosok asli mereka akan diketahui oleh Kerajaan. Hanya masalah waktu…, namun lamanya waktu itu benar benar sangat berharga bagi mereka. "Bagaimana dengan semua persiapannya…? Apa kalian sudah melakukan kontak dengan mereka?"

Tanya Naruto melihat ke arah Ulquiorra dan Ultear.

"Seperti yang kau minta… Aku sudah melakukan kontak dengan Akatsuki.., aku juga sudah menjalin kesepakatan dengan mereka. Mereka akan mengirimkan [Red Sand] sesuai kesepakatan dan rencana…,"

Naruto langsung menoleh ke segala arah memastikan tak ada yang dapat mendengar obrolan mereka disini. Yap.. Mereka telah menyusun rencana ini dengan cukup baik. Bahkan mereka sampai melakukan kontak dan membuat kesepakatan dengan organisasi kejahatan besar seperti Akatsuki yang namanya terkenal di benua ini. Rencana yang akan mereka jalankan terbagi dalam beberapa tahap. Tentunya tahap pertama adalah menghadiri pesta Kerajaan tersebut atau memastikan bahwa mereka lah yang akan diajak oleh Azazel. Kedua…, mereka tak boleh sembrono karena pesta ini dihadiri oleh hampir semua keluarga bangsawan dan sebagian anggota Grigori termasuk Azazel.

Mereka sudah meminta salah satu anggota Akatsuki untuk ikut dalam rencana mereka. Mereka meminta [Red Sand] Sasori yang terkenal akan boneka boneka sihir beracun miliknya serta gas beracunnya. Benar sekali, mereka berniat meracuni semua orang yang ikut dalam pesta tersebut. Namun mereka juga tidak naif, mereka sadar dengan beberapa orang yang memiliki kemampuan sihir yang mampu mengatasi racun dalam tubuh seperti beberapa sensei dari Grigori atau orang orang memiliki antibody yang kuat akan racun. Mereka tak berniat menaruh racun pada makanan dan minuman karena penjagaan konsumsi pada pesta besar semacam itu juga sangat ketat. Sejujurnya bahkan mereka tak punya kesempatan menaruhnya apalagi setiap konsumsinya akan melewati sebuah tes yang sangat ketat. Lagipula jumlah tamunya sangat banyak, jadi sedikit sulit jika mereka ingin menaruh semua racun itu terlebih mereka juga harus ada di samping Azazel sampai momen itu terjadi.

Mereka berniat menggunakan kemampuan khusus Sasori yang memiliki kemampuan dalam bidang sihir memanipulasi cairan racun menjadi gas beracun. Gas beracun miliknya dapat membuat pingsan dan melumpuhkan targetnya hingga kurun waktu 2 jam. Bisa dikatakan bahwa sihir ini adalah sihir terbaik yang baru saja diciptakan Sasori untuk menghadapi orang orang yang baru pertama kali melawannya dan tidak tahu cara mengantisipasi gas beracun tersebut. Yah itu tidak menjamin juga kalau gas tersebut akan berhasil kepada Azazel…, oleh karena itu.. sebisa mungkin Ulquiorra dan Ultear harus menemukan cara untuk memisahkan rombongan Senju dengan tamu lain. Mereka juga harus bersiap memakai topeng [Night Crow] karena mungkin mereka juga harus bertarung melawan Azazel, Dulio, Tobio, Arthur, Itachi dan orang orang kuat lainnya dari Kerajaan.

"Dengan adanya Sasori dalam rencana kita…, aku lebih dari yakin kalau kita bisa menuntaskan misi ini.." kata Ultear tersenyum kepada Naruto.

"Itu masih belum cukup.."

Kata Naruto yang langsung mendapatkan sebuah tatapan bingung dari Ultear. Naruto kemudian menoleh ke arah Ulquiorra yang memberikan sebuah tatapan datar kepadanya.

"Sesuai yang kau perkirakan Naruto…, Pemimpin klan Senju saat ini… Yasaka tidak akan hadir dalam pertemuan itu sedangkan kakaknya Senju Tsunade sedang berada di luar Kerajaan dalam tugas kenegaraan,"

Naruto sebelumnya sudah menduga akan hal tersebut. Dia nampaknya harus menghabisi sendiri ibu dari Kyubi dan Shion sendirian dengan kedua tangannya. Tapi hal itu pasti tidak mudah mengingat bahwa pemimpin klan Senju saat ini merupakan Ultimate Class Wizard, belum lagi penjagaan di dalam wilayah pemukiman klan Senju tentunya sangat ketat. Dipenuhi dengan puluhan Medium Class Wizard dan kemungkinan juga terdapat beberapa High Class Wizard. Mungkin dia harus benar benar bersiap dengan kemungkinan terburuknya.

"Aku akan menemanimu.." kata Ultear.

"Tidak.. kau tetap bersama Ulquiorra menghadiri pesta itu.., aku akan meninggalkan bayangan dari [Perfect Illusion] bersama kalian. Jangan lupa beritahu Akeno.. suruh dia membantu kita menjalankan rencana ini karena dia sekarang juga bagian dari kita. Jika dia ingin membunuh beberapa orang Hyuuga, itu tidak masalah.., sejujurnya aku lebih khawatir dengan kalian! Kalian mungkin akan menghadapi dua pengguna [Longinus]. Apa kalian yakin baik baik saja?"

BUUUKKHH

Ulquiorra langsung mendekat ke arah Naruto lalu memberikannya sebuah pukulan di bagian perutnya seacara tiba tiba saja. "Jangan remehkan kami, Naruto.. kita ini tumbuh bersama, menjadi kuat juga bersama. Sampai saat ini kita belum tahu siapa sebenarnya yang terkuat di antara kita bertiga…, Jangan kau pikir kalau kau yang terkuat,"

"Ughh.. Haha.. kurang ajar sekali! Yang jelas aku tidak mungkin kalah darimu!"

BUAAKKKKHHH

Kali ini giliran Naruto yang memukul wajah datar seorang Ulquiorra hingga laki laki berwajah datar itu mengeluarkan sedikit darah di mulutnya. Ultear yang melihat kelakuan mereka berdua kini hanya menyipitkan matanya sambil memasang ekspresi kesal. "Kalian berdua…"

Naruto dan Ulquiorra segera menghentikan aksi mereka begitu mendapati gadis yang sejak tadi menatap mereka kini sudah berubah menjadi gadis pemangsa. "K-Kami bisa jelaskan.."

Kemudian terdengarlah sebuah suara gelak tawa…

Ya… Hanya pada saat saat seperti inilah Naruto bisa terlihat seperti manusia pada umumnya. Manusia yang tak menyimpan dendam dan kebencian. Karena sebesar apapun kegelapan, dendam, kebencian serta ambisinya, dia tetap tidak bisa jika harus melawan dua sahabat yang bagaikan saudara dan saudarinya ini. Itu menunjukkan bahwa Naruto tidak dikendalikan oleh kegelapan… tapi dialah yang mengendalikan kegelapan dirinya dan memanfaatkannya demi ambisi besarnya. Dia sadar bahwa kegelapan, haus akan dendam serta kebenciannya ini mendorongnya untuk semakin kuat… meski di satu sisi semua itu juga keinginannya. Jika orang lain tahu dan bisa berpendapat mengenainya… Mungkin mereka akan mengatakan bahwa Naruto adalah pemilik kepribadian ganda…

Dia benar benar jahat, penuh rasa haus akan membunuh, diselimuti kegelapan dan dendam jika untuk orang lain namun dia akan berbeda jika bersama Ulquiorra dan Ultear pada saat tertentu. Sejujurnya momen seperti ini mungkin hanya bisa dilihat beberapa kali…

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

Di jalan memasuki perbatasan Kerajaan Aincrad

Terlihat beberapa rombongan kereta kuda yang hendak memasuki wilayah Kerajaan Aincrad. Rombongan kereta kuda ini bisa dikatakan cukup banyak dan di antara semua kereta kuda, ada satu kereta kuda yang berada di tengah tengah yang terlihat paling mencolok dari semuanya. Terlihat lebih mewah dari yang lainnya dan dijaga oleh beberapa penyihir yang terlihat benar benar kuat. Itu hanya bagian luarnya…, bagaimana jika kita masuk ke dalam kereta kuda itu?

"Aku tidak menyangka pihak Kerajaan Aincrad akan mengundang beberapa utusan dari Kerajaan kami ke pesta Kerajaan semacam itu…,"

Ucap seorang laki laki berambut silver dan berpakaian rapi mirip seperti seorang bangsawan. Di hadapannya duduk seseorang lagi yang wajahnya tidak asing di Kerajaan Aincrad terutama di antara murid murid Aincrad Academy tahun kedua. Dia adalah Arthur..., terlihat pedang miliknya juga menemaninya di sebelahnya.

"Aku lebih tak menyangka kalau kau ternyata menerima perintah dari kakekmu dan mau datang ke pesta Kerajaan kami…, kukira kau akan menolaknya…, untuk datang ke acara acara semacam ini."

Kata Arthur sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. Pria di hadapannya hanya memalingkan wajahnya menatap keluar jendela.

"Kau pikir aku tertarik dengan pesta semacam itu..? Aku hanya tertarik untuk bertemu dengan Tobio dan Dulio…,"

Dari jawaban laki laki tersebut, Arthur sudah bisa mengambil kesimpulan. Dia tahu benar sifat laki laki yang duduk di hadapannya ini karena dia sudah beberapa kali bertemu dengannya untuk mengawalnya datang ke Kerajaan Aincrad pada situasi situasi semacam ini meski dia rasa juga tidak perlu bagi pria di hadapannya ini untuk memiliki pengawal seperti dirinya.

"Kakakaka.. Kurasa Vali sebenarnya hanya mengincar kesempatan untuk dapat bertarung dengan mereka…,"

Ujar pria yang membawa tongkat lengkap dengan sebuah armor di tubuhnya dan kini duduk di samping Arthur. Vali.. nama pria yang duduk di hadapan Arthur kini hanya memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan serius Arthur.

"Diamlah, Bikou.."

Kata Vali dengan nada yang sedikit kasar.

"Aku mohon jangan sampai kau lakukan itu, Vali… Jika seorang pangeran Kerajaan Silver sampai melakukan itu…, pesta ini mungkin akan kacau..," kata Arthur dengan ekspresi dingin yang serupa dengan nada bicaranya.

Vali tak menjawab perkataan Arthur dan lebih memilih membuang muka ke arah lain daripada harus meresponnya.

"Nyaaa~.. Kukira kau akan kesulitan Arthur…, aku yakin Vali tetap akan melakukannya.., karena sejak awal dia ingin hadir memang hanya itu tujuannya."

Arthur kembali menghela nafas begitu mendengarnya dari gadis yang mengenakan aksesori telinga kucing hitam dan kini duduk di sebelah Vali. "Kuroka.. kau juga sebaiknya diam. Ini sebabnya aku tidak ingin mengajakmu dan Bikou ikut dalam pesta…,"

Kata Vali dengan nada yang sedikit dingin.

"Hmm.. Itu karena mereka ditugaskan menjagamu, kan? Agar kau tidak mengacau dalam pesta itu.."

Ujar Arthur sambil menatap Vali dengan tatapan tajam yang terlihat curiga.

"…Kau tenang saja…, aku tidak berniat menantang mereka sekarang. Meski gairahku dalam pertarungan sudah begitu besar apalagi jika mengingat pertemuan terakhirku dengan Tobio. Dia sampai memaksaku untuk menggunakan [Juggernaut Drive] dalam pertarungan. Sudah kuduga julukan [Slash Dog] itu sangan pantas baginya mengingat kekuatan gelap yang keluar dari anjing hitam itu.."

Mendengar pernyataan itu keluar dari mulut Vali, Arthur langsung menyipitkan matanya. Pasalnya dia tak pernah mendengar adanya pertarungan saat pertemuan terakhir mereka. Apalagi sampai Vali mengeluarkan [Juggernaut Drive] miliknya…, Arthur langsung berpikir…, dimana kedua orang itu bisa bertarung dengan leluasa hingga Vali mengeluarkan [Juggernaut Drive] miliknya? Dia merasa tak ada satu pun tempat di Aincrad yang bisa membuat Vali dan Tobio bertarung seleluasa itu.

"Apa kau hanya tertarik dengan Tobio dan Dulio?"

Tanya Arthur yang langsung mendapatkan sebuah lirikan dari Vali.

"Hmm, ya… Karena kurasa hanya Tobio dan Dulio yang memiliki kualifikasi yang cukup untuk menjadi lawanku, dan kurasa dirimu, Uchiha Itachi dan juga gadis Senju bernama Shion itu masih kekurangan kemampuan untuk bisa bertarung melawanku…,"

Mendengar jawaban dari Vali, Arthur tersenyum karena nampaknya dia belum tahu banyak mengenai murid murid baru di tahun pertama. "Kau tidak tertarik dengan beberapa murid tahun pertama yang satu angkatan denganmu?"

Pertanyaan Arthur langsung direspon oleh Vali dengan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Arthur sambil memasang ekspresi tertarik. "Hmm.. memangnya ada yang bisa membuatku tertarik? Aku sudah pernah melihat para murid dari golongan bangsawan seperti Uchiha Sasuke, Otsutsuki Kaguya, Otsutsuki Toneri dan Senju Kyubi.., tapi tak satupun dari mereka yang menarik perhatianku sebesar Tobio.., bahkan kurasa ketika mereka seumuran dengan Tobio…, nama nama yang kusebutkan tadi juga takkan bisa sekuat Tobio. Jika aku menaruh perhatianku pada mereka…, kurasa itu hanya akan membuang buang waktuku.."

Ujar Vali yang benar benar merendahkan murid murid tahun pertama Aincrad yang seangkatan dengannya. Namun anehnya di mata Vali, Arthur hanya tertawa sambil memejamkan matanya saat ini.

"Kurasa kau belum dengar berita mengenai Hidan… [Immortal Human]…, buronan S Class yang hancur berkeping keping di tangan seorang murid tahun pertama kami,"

Bikou dan Kuroka saling menatap satu sama lain begitu mendengar nama itu. "Aku dan Kuroka pernah bertarung dengan orang itu sebelumnnya…, dan seperti kabar dia memang tak bisa dibunuh meski kepalanya dipenggal. Kemampuan lain dari sabit dan tubuh hitamnya juga sangat mengerikan sampai aku dibuat sekarat waktu itu…, hasilnya dia berhasil lolos karena kurangnya informasi kami mengenai kemampuan anehnya itu.

Vali langsung menaruh perhatiannya setelah mengetahui hal tersebut. "Tidak mungkin…, Apa ada murid tahun pertama yang memiliki kualifikasi kemampuan sehebat itu? Kurasa jelas bukan dari nama nama yang kusebutkan bukan?"

"Ya.. Kau benar, dia memang tidak berasal dari golongan bangsawan dan sejujurnya sampai sekarang aku belum tahu seberapa kuat dia…, Kurasa kau akan benar benar tertarik dengan yang satu ini," jawab Arthur tersenyum sambil menatap Vali dengan mata yang serius.

"Hooh…, jarang sekali matamu sampai seserius itu…, aku jadi tertarik dengan orang yang kau maksud.."

Jawab Vali yang turut mendapatkan respon kepanikan dari Bikou dan Kuroka.

"Kita harus menahan Vali agar tidak berbuat sembarangan nya~.." kata Kuroka berbisik ke Bikou.

"Ya.. Aku tahu…"

TBC

.

.

.

Hae Hae! Kembali lagi dengan author satu ini dan chap berisi 6000 word kurang lebih yang ane tulis dari jam 2 sampe jam 4 sekalian sahur. Kali ini ane akan membahas beberapa hal. Gak usah basa basi lama lama karena ane juga males.

Pertama, pada chapter kali ini…, ane menampilkan seberapa licik, seberapa besar ambisinya Naruto. Bisa dilihat dia sampai bisa bikin peran semacam itu. Ane juga mau memperlihatkan dan mengatakan di chapter ini bahwa… kelemahan utama Naruto sudah jelas adalah…, kedua temannya. Ane pengen bikin dia serupa kek Aizen…, Light Yagami…, tapi kenyataannya susah karena dua karakter itu gak peduli ama teman atau bawahan mereka sedangkan disini ane pengen buat Ulquiorra dan Ultear jadi kelemahan terbesar Naruto meski mereka berdua juga jadi sumber dari terdorongnya Naruto buat makin haus akan dendam.

Kedua, kemaren ada salah satu akun guest yang entah bagaimana tebakannya sangat anjay. Ane udah mikirin ini dari lama dan gak nyangka bakal ketebak di review kemaren. Ane sedari awal emang mau pake racun dengan bikin mereka kerja sama ama Sasori dan Akatsuki. Tapi ane gak ada niatan buat naruh racun di konsumsi para tamu…, sangat wow kalau mereka bisa naruh racun sambil terus ada di samping Azazel terlebih juga seleksi makanan ama minumannya untuk pesta sekelas pesta Kerajaan ane kira gak se sepele itu sampai bisa bikin semua makanan dan minuman dikasih racun. Jadi solusinya, ane pake gas beracun… shurorororo.. Ane kepikiran itu juga pas keinget Caesar Clown dari One Piece.

Ketiga, nampaknya sudah tahukan sekarang kalian siapa pangeran dari Kerajaan Silver? Ya…, dia si Vali. Dan ane tiba tiba jadi ngerasa greget aja klo tim Vali yang isinya Vali, Bikou ama Kuroka berhadapan ama tim Naruto yang isinya Naruto, Ulquiorra ama Ultear…, keknya seru kalo di adu wkwkwkwk.

Keempat, ane bikin Yasaka disini jadi ibunya Kyubi ama Shion dan sekaligus jadi pemimpin klan Senju. Umurnya bakal ane bikin 49 tahun sedangkan Tsunade bakal ane bikin berumur 47 tahun begitu pula dengan Jiraiya yang lagi berkelana.

Kelima, sebelumnya ane terima kasih dulu…, karena kesadaran para pembaca untuk review. Karena chapter kemaren itu adalah pendapatan tertinggi ane dalam satu chapter yaitu 81 review. Tapi sebenernya yang ane mau bilang bukan itu, yang ane mau bilang adalah…, ternyata reader FFN banyak juga psiko nya wkwkwk (damai bos). Bisa dilihat begitu ane bikin Naruto nyiksa Rossweisse…, review langsung meningkat drastissss.. wkwkwkwk.. ya ampun… hadehhh… tapi ane juga seneng sih nulisnya kemaren kakakakaka.. Ya sejujurnya chap kemaren juga ane tulis ketika ane semangat setelah membaca update an beberapa fic lain dari senpai senpai di ffn. Jdi terima kasih kepada kalian senpai… entah siapapun itu…, intinya senpai, wkwkwkw

Cukup itu saja.., mungkin update selanjutnya juga ane update yang ini lagi.

See you in next chap

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review


	13. Chapter 13

**SYMBOL OF REVENGE**

 **Chapter#13**

 **NARUTO VS SASUKE**

 **MENUJU HARI PESTA KERAJAAN**

Rate: M

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto], High School DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Action, Romance, Drama, Martial Art

Warning: Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Pairing: ?

Summary:

Penyelamat? Pahlawan? Ksatria? Tidak… Aku tidak tertarik menjadi sesuatu semacam itu… Hanya dendam.. Dendam yang kubawa sejak perang besar antara Kerajaan Kerajaan besar.. Perang yang menghancurkan kebahagiaanku… Dendam ini berubah menjadi sumber kekuatan.. Dan dengan kekuatan ini, akan kutuliskan namaku di kepala para Raja itu.. diriku sebagai symbol pembalasan dendam..

Don't Like Don't Read

 _Ide ini muncul setelah author mendengarkan lagu opening No Game No Life.. Entah kenapa.. Padahal gak ada hubungannya sama cerita ini.._

 **Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Akhirnya masa hukumanku selesai juga…"

Kata Naruto begitu dirinya sampai di depan gerbang Akademi bersama dengan Ultear dan Ulquiorra.

"Ya.. Ada bagusnya juga kau menerima hukuman itu…, kita jadi lebih bisa mempersiapkan diri sebelum melaksanakan rencana kita,"

Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak hari dimana Naruto dinyatakan menerima hukuman berupa skorsing selama tiga hari. Dan hari ini, dia bisa berangkat ke Akademi seperti hari biasanya karena masa hukumannya telah selesai. Begitu sesampainya di Akademi, dia mendapati banyak sekali pasang mata tengah menatapnya. Kebanyakan dari mereka menunjukkan ekspresi takut akan kedatangan Naruto. Bayangkan saja…, beberapa waktu yang lalu dia dianggap sebagai pahlawan karena telah mengalahkan salah seorang buronan S Class, Hidan. Namun sekarang dia ditakuti bukan dihormati sebagai pahlawan. Ini semua adalah buah hasil tindakannya sendiri yang mengakibatkan dirinya juga mendapat sebuah hukuman berupa masa skorsing selama 3 hari. Sebenarnya dia tidak mau peduli dengan murid murid lain, namun ada satu hal yang membuatnya tertarik mengenai obrolan obrolan murid murid lain ketika ia melewati mereka bersama Ulquiorra dan Ultear.

"I-Itu Naruto kan?"

"Ya… Dia datang. Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini? Mereka bisa saja "

"Ini gawat…, sebaiknya kita menjauh jika sampai benar dia datang…"

Naruto yang mendengar obrolan itu untuk kesekian kalinya ketika dia sampai di lorong Akademi segera menoleh ke arah tiga murid seangkatannya yang tak ia kenali identitasnya. Mereka bertiga tengah membicarakan dirinya dan seseorang lagi yang ia tebak akan segera muncul di hadapannya. Ultear dan Ulquiorra yang memperhatikan Naruto sedari tadi kini malah saling bertukar pandangan.

TAP TAP TAP

Dari arah berlawanan mereka datang, murid murid yang berada di sekitarnya segera menepi membiarkan seseorang melewati mereka. Dia adalah seorang laki laki bila dilihat dari perawakannya. Tentu saja laki laki itu pasti sangat berpengaruh jika mampu membuat murid di sekitarnya menepi untuk membiarkannya lewat. Dari kejauhan, Naruto menoleh ke arah datangnya laki laki tersebut…, laki laki itu terlihat marah…, langkahnya juga terdengar kuat. Lalu begitu Ulquiorra dan Ultear menyadari siapa laki laki tersebut, kedua mata mereka menyipit sedangkan Naruto masih terlihat santai meski laki laki itu kini berdiri di hadapannya dan tengah menatapnya dengan mata yang tajam.

"Ada apa hingga kau menghalangi jalanku, Uchiha-san?"

Tanya Naruto dengan nada dingin seolah tak peduli ketika laki laki yang memiliki tinggi badan serupa dengan dirinya ini tengah menatap kedua matanya tajam. Laki laki itu adalah Sasuke…

"Hmmphh,, Akhirnya kau datang juga…"

Dia tak mempedulikan pertanyaan Naruto. Tak lama kemudian dia meraih kerah Naruto dan menariknya mendekat untuk memperjelas tatapan mata tajam yang diarahkan kepada Naruto sedangkan Naruto masih dengan sikapnya yang sama sekali tak merasa terintimidasi. Dia juga segara memberikan kode kepada Ulquiorra dan Ultear agar tidak ikut campur ke dalam masalahnya dengan Uchiha ini.

"Apa maumu..?"

Tatapan dingin yang menyiratkan seolah Naruto memiliki derajat yang lebih tinggi darinya dan lebih kuat darinya membuat Sasuke semakin geram. Dia pada awalnya datang untuk membalas perbuatan Naruto kepada Rossweisse setelah dia harus sabar menunggu tiga hari masa hukuman Naruto. Dan kini dia memiliki kesempatan untuk membalas semua perbuatan Naruto tapi yang didapatinya…, pria yang kini tengah berhadapan dengannya hanya memberikan tatapan dingin merendahkan kepada dirinya.

"Berhentilah menatapku seolah kau lebih hebat dariku, keparat…"

Kata Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Tanpa mereka sadari, suasana sekarang semakin memanas. Banyak murid yang tak menyia nyiakan kesempatan ini untuk memperhatikan persaingan antara murid terbaik tahun pertama Aincrad dengan heirs Uchiha itu. Sebagian dari mereka yang tak berkeinginan untuk terlibat, memilih pergi dari sana.

"Kenapa kau bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu, Uchiha-san?" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang sama dengan ekspresinya.

"Karena memang itulah yang dikatakan kedua matamu itu!"

"Kau hanya kesal karena dirimu memang menganggapnya seperti itu bukan?"

"Cih…"

Sasuke kemudian melepaskan genggamannya dari kerah Naruto. Dengan tatapan mata yang masih sama, dia mendekatkan diri ke arah Naruto hingga jarak kedua mata mereka hanya terpisahkan beberapa sentimeter. "Laki laki brengsek sepertimu… Yang bahkan membuat seorang gadis seperti Rossweisse terluka…, Akan kubalas perbuatanmu di arena latihan pagi ini…, lalu jangan pernah lagi kau dekati Rossweisse…!"

'Membalas perbuatanku dia bilang?'

Tanya Naruto dalam hati sambil menunduk dalam diam ketika Sasuke berjalan pergi meninggalkannya. Setelah mendengar kalimat tersebut keluar dari mulut Sasuke, Naruto langsung teringat segala perbuatan para bangsawan yang seolah tak peduli saat memilih desa nya sebagai medan perang antara Kerajaan Aincrad dengan Kerajaan Silver. Dia sudah tidak tahan sejujurnya untuk meremukkan laki laki yang berjalan meninggalkannya. Memang benar bahwa dia yang mengendalikan kegelapan dalam dirinya sendiri. Tapi…, saat dia memutuskan untuk menyerahkan dirinya jatuh dalam kegelapan…, kekuatan juga akan datang kepadanya untuk memenuhi tujuannya. Namun tidak sekarang…, dia sadar bahwa laki laki yang barusan mengancamnya itu masih berguna untuknya.

Mungkin hari ini adalah pengecualian baginya…, dia rasa…, dia harus menunjukkan sedikit perbedaan jauh antara dirinya dengan Uchiha Sasuke…

"Kau tidak apa apa?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Kita harus segera masuk ke kelas..," kata Ultear menepuk pundak Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Naruto yang tersadar dari lamunannya segera menanggapi Ultear dan Ulquiorra yang sudah menatapnya khawatir. Dia tahu alasan dibalik tatapan khawatir mereka berdua…, mereka berdua pasti mengkhawatirkan dirinya yang mungkin akan lepas kendali lagi.

"Tenang saja…, aku baik baik saja. Aku tidak akan sampai memberinya luka berat untuk saat ini…, aku masih harus memanfaatkannya demi menjatuhkan Uchiha yang sekarang karena kurasa takkan mudah bila harus menghadapi Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Shisui bersamaan... apalagi masih banyak lagi penyihir elite tingkatan High Class Wizard di dalam Uchiha.."

Kata Naruto dengan nada berbisik yang ditanggapi sebuah anggukan lega dari Ultear. Kemudian Naruto kembali menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang nampaknya sudah menghilang dari sana…

'Akulah yang akan membalas perbuatan kalian…, Uchiha!'

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

Sesuai jadwal yang berlaku dari Akademi bahwa hari ini…, kelas A akan mengadakan sesi duel antar murid di kelasnya. Dan pada hari ini, Naruto dan Sasuke juga telah sepakat bahwa mereka akan mengajukan diri saat Baraqiel-sensei menanyakan siapa yang mau maju sebagai peserta dalam duel hari ini. Sebelumnya mereka telah melaksanakan dua jam pelajaran dimana mereka berlatih mengendalikan sirkulasi sihir bersama Baraqiel-sensei, dan kini pada jam ketiga pelajaran Baraqiel-sensei…, mereka akan segera memulai duel tersebut.

Sejak tadi sejujurnya suasana di kelas A memang benar benar tidak mengenakkan jika ditanya pendapat murid murid kelas A. Baik yang laki laki ataupun yang perempuan, mereka semua nampak memberikan sedikit jarak kepada Naruto dan Sasuke yang beberapa kali sempat tukar menukar tatapan tajam. Dan tentunya…, sebagai ketua kelas A, Kaguya menyadari hal itu. Tentu dia khawatir kepada laki laki idamannya, Naruto… karena dia juga melihat sendiri bagaimana kejamnya Naruto memperlakukan seorang gadis seperti Rossweisse dalam latih tarung. Mungkin jika itu adalah medan perang…, perbuatannya adalah hal yang wajar namun pertarungan saat itu hanyalah sebuah latih tanding…, lantas kenapa perlakuan Naruto kepada Rossweisse sangat keterlaluan? Apa Naruto menyimpan sebuah rasa benci kepada Rossweisse..? Itulah yang dipikirkan olehnya sejak tiga hari yang lalu.

"Baiklah… Hari ini…, sesuai jadwal yang berlaku bahwa akan diadakan duel persahabatan dalam kelas A.., dan kurasa, Kalian berhak mengajukan diri bagi siapapun yang ingin berpartisipasi dalam duel hari ini…"

Ujar Baraqiel-sensei menatap murid murid kelas A di depannya yang sekarang sedang duduk di lantai arena. Tak ada satupun murid yang mengangkat tangannya hingga akhirnya dua murid laki laki mengangkat tangan kanan mereka. Sejujurnya Baraqiel terkejut dalam hati begitu melihat kedua orang yang ingin berpartispasi dalam duel ini, namun dia juga harus memposisikan dirinya agar tidak terlihat terkejut. Dia segera menoleh ke arah Naruto yang mengajukan dirinya lalu Sasuke yang sama halnya dengan Naruto.

Ia langsung teringat kejadian tiga hari yang lalu…, mungkinkah Sasuke membuat kesepakatan dengan Naruto untuk mengajukan diri dalam duel hari ini agar dirinya bisa membalas perbuatan Naruto kepada Rossweisse?

'Hmm.. Apa aku harus mengganti pesertanya? Ini bisa berbahaya…, tidak…, akan kubiarkan dan kulihat bagaimana nantinya. Jika terlalu berbahaya, akan kuhentikan pertandingan ini..'

"Kalian berdua berdiri.."

Naruto dan Sasuke berdiri atas perintah Baraqiel-sensei. Mereka berdua saling bertukar pandangan saat itu juga dan tentu hal itu diperhatikan oleh seisi kelas. Bukan hal yang perlu dipertanyakan lagi bahwa Naruto dan Sasuke sejak tadi bersikap layaknya harimau bertemu lawannya sesama harimau lainnya.

"Yang lainnya segera turun dari atas arena dan tonton pertandingan mereka berdua dari bangku penonton!"

Perintah Baraqiel-sensei yang langsung dilaksanakan oleh murid murid kelas A. Sejujurnya dirinya masih belum yakin betul apakah tidak masalah jika dia membiarkan kedua muridnya ini yang akan berduel hari ini karena sekilas dia melihat mereka berdua…, terlihat sebuah kilatan persaingan di mata keduanya.

'Akan kubalas perbuatanmu lewat pertandingan ini..' batin Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.

Baraqiel-sense mundur selangkah membiarkan keduanya saling berhadapan. "Kalau kalian sudah siap…, pertandingan akan kumulai.."

""Kami sudah siap, sensei.."" jawab keduanya bersamaan.

"Hmm.. Pertandingan mulai!"

Baraqiel-sensei segera melompat jauh dari arena hingga ke bangku penonton sedangkan Sasuke dan Naruto sudah membuat sebuah gerakan di awal pertandingan.

"Lebih baik kau bersiap menahan malu!"

Kata Sasuke memberikan sebuah tendangan kaki kanan searah jarum jam yang langsung ditahan Naruto dengan satu lengannya. Naruto menahannya dengan mudah lalu membalasnya dengan sebuah pukulan tangan kiri yang langsung dengan sigap dihindari oleh Sasuke. Dalam waktu sekejap itu pula dia mengeluarkan semacam sengatan listrik di tangan kirinya. Dia bertujuan untuk melumpuhkan gerakan Naruto dengan sihir elemen petirnya yang belum seberapa.

Menyadari gerakan Sasuke yang berniat menyerang kaki kirinya, Naruto segera mengangkat kakinya menghindari tangan kiri Sasuke yang penuh dengan percikan elemen petir. 'Dia berniat melumpuhkan gerakanku rupanya..'

"Belum selesai…!"

Sasuke kembali memberikan serangan yang nampak tak begitu berarti di hadapan Naruto. Dia mengeluarkan semacam elemen petir lagi di kedua telapak kakinya membuat gerakan pemuda itu semakin cepat karenanya.

"[Lightning Step]"

TAP TAP TAP

Dia memberikan cukup banyak kombinasi pukulan dan tendangan kepada Naruto ditambah dengan kecepatan yang dia tingkatkan melalui sihir elemen petir di telapak kakinya. Namun Naruto seakan selalu bisa mengatasi seluruh serangan yang diterimanya…, bahkan tak satupun serangan Sasuke yang mampu membuatnya mundur.

"Kuperingatkan kau bahwa aku tidak akan segan segan…"

Naruto mengambil sedikit jarak dengan Sasuke lalu dengan satu hentakan kuda kuda sambil memposisikan tangan kanannya bersiap memberi pukulan…, dia menciptakan lingkaran sihir [Basic Martial Art's Magic] yang sudah diajarkan di Akademi. Setelah itu, dia memukulkan tangan kanannya ke arah lingkaran sihir yang terbentuk di hadapannya.

"[Seven Waves Fist]"

BUUUUUUMMMM

Dengan satu pukulan tersebut, dia menghasilkan tujuh gelombang pukulan sihir yang diperkuat oleh lingkaran sihir yang dia ciptakan. Sasuke yang baru saja hendak maju ke arah Naruto, spontan terkejut. Dia segera memposisikan kedua tangannya menyilang di depan kepalanya untuk menahan pukulan tujuh gelombang milik Naruto. Akibatnya, Sasuke terlempar sejauh belasan meter karena kedua tangannya tak memiliki perlindungan dari sihirnya. "Sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak akan segan segan kepadamu…"

Mendengar Naruto mengatakan itu setelah membuatnya terluka, Sasuke langsung bangkit sambil menatapnya marah. Dia segera berlari secepat mungkin dengan bantuan sihir elemen petirnya ke arah Naruto. Kemudian dengan cara yang hampir sama…, dia menciptakan lingkaran sihir [Basic Martial Art's Magic] di tangan kanannya. Lalu dengan sebuah hentakan kaki kanan yang dia lakukan di hadapan Naruto, dia melepaskan sebuah pukulan tangan kanan yang sama dengan yang dilepaskan Naruto kepadanya.

"[Seven Waves Fist]"

BUUUUUMMM

Naruto yang sudah mempersiapkan dirinya dengan sebuah sihir tipe [Self Defense Magic] di kedua tangannya tentu dapat menahan pukulan Sasuke dengan baik.., membuat pemuda bergaya rambut raven itu semakin geram karenanya. "Cih…"

Dia belum selesai sampai disana…, Sasuke mundur beberapa langkah kemudian mengangkat kaki kanannya ke udara. Tak lama kemudian muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir yang sama seperti sebelumnya di hadapannya, lalu gerakan berikutnya… dia menghantam kakinya ke tanah menciptakan sebuah gelombang berbentuk sabit yang mengarah persis ke Naruto. Gerakan yang dilakukan Sasuke adalah tendangan kapak yang ditambahi dengan sihir elemen angin yang merupakan salah satu ciri dari seni bela diri sihir [Basic Martial Art's Magic].

Gelombang berbentuk sabit itu langsung menghantam tubuh Naruto hingga mengakibatkan dirinya juga harus rela terdorong mundur beberapa meter meski masih dalam posisi tubuh berdiri.

"Kau… Apa kau berniat menantangku dengan sihir sihir yang selama ini kita pelajari di Akademi?"

Tanya Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto namun Naruto sendiri memilih untuk menutup mulutnya sejenak dan hanya memberikan sebuah ekspresi yang dingin kepada Heirs Uchiha tersebut.

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakannya…"

Jawab Naruto tak lama kemudian.

WUUUUUUSSSSHHH

Kini giliran Naruto yang melesat cepat ke arah Sasuke…, bahkan gerakannya sendiri tak bisa dilihat dengan kedua mata Sasuke. Tiba tiba saja, Naruto sudah berada di hadapan Sasuke dengan posisi tangan kanan terkepal tepat di depan kepala Sasuke. "Akan kuhancurkan kesombonganmu disini, Uchiha…" kata Naruto dengan nada datar.

BUUAAAAKKKKHHH

Hanya dengan sebuah serangan fisik yang lumayan serius tanpa adanya sihir sedikitpun mampu membuat pemuda Uchiha tersebut terlempar hingga belasan meter jauhnya. Itu menandakan bahwa pada sihir pukulan tujuh gelombang Naruto yang pertama tadi…, dia tidak serius sama sekali…, karena buktinya…, hanya dengan sebuah pukulan biasa yang lumayan serius, dia mampu memberikan efek yang sama dengan pukulan tujuh gelombang miliknya.

"Ukkkhhh… Brengsek,"

Kata Sasuke dalam posisi nya yang terkapar di lantai arena sambil mengusap darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Lalu begitu dia melihat ke arah lawannya, dia sadar bahwa Naruto sudah menghilang dari tempatnya tadi.

'Dimana dia!?'

"Kau mencariku?"

Ia lebih terkejut lagi sedetik setelahnya karena Naruto sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Naruto kemudian mengangkat tubuh Sasuke secara paksa hanya dengan menggunakan satu tangan kanannya lalu melempar Sasuke ke arah bangku penonton. Momen tersebut benar benar sangat cepat bahkan Sasuke tak sempat berpikir untuk menangkis tangan Naruto yang menarik kerahnya untuk memaksanya berdiri.

WUUUUSSSS

"Jangan pikir ini akan selesai begitu saja!"

Naruto secepat kilat muncul di depan Sasuke yang masih berada dalam posisi terlempar. Lalu tanpa membuang waktunya, Naruto langsung memukul keras wajah Sasuke hingga Sasuke terlempar lagi ke arah berlawanan. "Arrrggghhh…"

Posisi Sasuke sekarang benar benar buruk. Dirinya benar benar terdesak saat ini apalagi dia juga harus menanggung rasa malu di hadapan seluruh murid kelas A yang melihat pertandingannya hari ini melawan Naruto. Karena kenyataannya memang dirinya kini dibuat tidak berdaya oleh murid terbaik seangkatannya ini. "Sialan.. Ukhh.."

'Kenapa justru aku yang dipermalukan..!? Aku harusnya membalas perbuatannya kepada Rossweisse tapi kenapa kini keadaannya justru aku yang dipermalukan dan dihajar..'

Dia melihat ke arah teman temannya yang duduk di bangku penonton dan kini mereka sedang menatapnya kasihan. Sebagian dari mereka berbisik ke satu sama lain yang dia jelas sadari pasti membahas mengenai pertandingan ini. Disana juga terlihat Kaguya yang hanya bisa menonton dengan ekspresi cemas. Di satu sisi Kaguya sebenarnya ingin Naruto…, laki laki idamannya untuk menang namun di sisi lain, dia juga tidak sanggup melihat teman nya sejak kecil dipermalukan seperti itu. "Apa kau masih sanggup Uchiha? Sejujurnya aku sudah bosan dengan pertarungan ini…, kau terlalu lemah untuk menjadi lawan yang sepadan untukku.."

Kata Naruto merendahkan Sasuke bahkan ia dengan berani membelakangi Sasuke yang tengah tergeletak tak berdaya setelah menerima serangan serangan darinya.

"Cih…"

Dia memukul lantai arena mengutuk kelemahannya. Sedangkan di itu, beberapa murid kelas C yang tengah mengalami jam kosong kini mulai berdatangan ke gedung latihan untuk menonton duel di kelas A. Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka begitu mereka menemukan Sasuke sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di hadapan Naruto…,

"Bukankah itu Sasuke ya?"

"Wah… Dia kalah melawan Naruto.."

"Sudah kuduga kalau Naruto memang yang terbaik di angkatan kita bahkan meski lawannya seorang bangsawan pun, dia tidak gentar…"

Sasuke semakin dipermalukan begitu melihat sekumpulan murid kelas C datang ke gedung arena latihan untuk melihat latih tanding antara dirinya dengan Naruto. Sejujurnya dia tidak mengharapkan hal itu. Dia tidak peduli dengan yang lainnya…, yang dia pedulikan adalah bila gadis yang menjadi alasannya untuk bertarung melawan Naruto melihatnya, dia pasti akan merasa benar benar malu. Dan baru saja dia memikirkan gadis tersebut, dia muncul diikuti oleh dua orang teman Naruto yang ia kenali bernama Ulquiorra dan Ultear.

"R-Rossweisse!"

Mendengar nama tersebut dipanggil oleh Sasuke, Naruto segera mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke. Dia terdiam begitu melihat sosok gadis yang menjadi alasannya dihukum selama tiga hari itu muncul disana bersama Ulquiorra dan Ultear.

"Hmm.. Mau apa dia kesini bersama Ulquiorra dan Ultear?"

Tanya Naruto pelan sambil memasang ekspresi yang begitu dingin. Sedangkan Rossweisse yang sadar bahwa dirinya tengah mendapat tatapan yang begitu dingin dari Naruto kini mencoba untuk membalas tatapan dingin itu meski sejujurnya luka mental yang ia terima dari pertarungannya melawan Naruto tiga hari yang lalu benar benar menyiksanya. Dia menuruni tangga di bangku penonton kemudian mendekat ke tepian bangku penonton hingga Naruto dan Sasuke bisa melihat dirinya dengan jelas.

"Ultear.. Apa yang akan dilakukan, Rossweisse?"

"Entahlah…, yang jelas aku sekarang sedang kagum terhadapnya.."

Ulquiorra menoleh ke arah Ultear dengan tatapan datar namun tersirat kebingungan. "Kenapa?"

Ultear tak membalas tatapan Ulquiorra dan sibuk melihat bagian belakang tubuh Rossweisse yang kini berada di tepi bangku penonton. "Dia… benar benar kuat…, hingga mampu…, membalas tatapan dingin dari Naruto…"

Dan setelah itu, Ulquiorra berpikir ada benarnya juga apa yang dikatakan Ultear barusan. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Rossweisse sama seperti Ultear.

"Itu Rossweisse-san.. apa dia tidak apa apa?"

Tanya beberapa murid kelas A yang terkejut begitu melihat kehadiran Rossweisse. Baraqiel-sensei justru sama sekali tak mempedulikan kehadiran gadis itu dan sibuk mengamati keadaan di arena saat ini. Namun tiba tiba saja, ketika semua orang sedang terbagi ke dalam dua arah.., Rossweisse mengambil nafas seperti berniat untuk mengatakan sesuatu dengan teriakan.

"Sasuke-niisan…! Jangan…! Sampai…! Kalah!"

Kata kata nya barusan mengejutkan sebagian besar murid murid disana. Terutama Naruto yang langsung melebarkan matanya mendengar teriakkan penyemangat dari Rossweisse untuk Sasuke. Dengan perlahan dan terlihat bingung, ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang juga tengah membulatkan matanya terkejut. Jujur saja…, jauh dalam lubuk hatinya dia merasakan sebuah perasaan yang menyebalkan…, mengesalkan…, dan menyakitkan…, ketika Rossweisse menyemangati lawannya. Bahkan ketika dia memperhatikan sorot mata Rossweisse, dia tak menemukan adanya ketakutan saat melihat dirinya. Untuk Rossweisse sendiri…, alasan dia menyemangati Sasuke adalah hanya karena keinginannya sendiri. Bukan karena dia membenci Naruto kemudian dia menyemangati Sasuke agar Sasuke bangkit dan mengalahkan Naruto. Dia tak ingin melibatkan masalah pribadi nya dengan Naruto disini. Karena meskipun dia telah mendapatkan luka mental serta fisik yang begitu menyakitkan…, dia tetap tak bisa membenci laki laki yang sudah lama singgah di hatinya itu.

"R-Rossweisse…"

Sasuke yang masih terkejut perlahan mulai sadar. Dan akibat kata kata penyemangat Rossweisse barusan…, timbul keinginannya untuk bangkit dan memenangkan pertandingan ini. Sasuke berdiri dengan susah payah meski keseimbangannya juga goyah beberapa kali. Namun akhirnya dia bisa berdiri dengan baik menghadap ke arah Naruto yang kini sedang menoleh ke arahnya dengan ekspresi yang begitu dingin.

"Huffftt.."

Sasuke menghela nafas sambil memejamkan matanya. Lalu tiba tiba saja muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna merah berukuran kecil dengan motif unik di depan kedua matanya. Naruto yang menyadarinya langsung membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Sasuke. Dia tahu betul apa yang sedang dilakukan Sasuke saat ini. Dalam momen yang sekejap itu, seluruh perasaan dan emosi Sasuke terungkap di dalam hatinya. Dan semua itu membantunya ketika dia tengah mengaktifkan sihir khusus milik Uchiha… salah satu [Bloodline Eyes Magic]…,

"[Sharingan]"

CLING

Sasuke membuka kedua matanya menatap ke arah Naruto yang sudah menunggunya datang. Energi besar yang datang ketika kedua matanya terbuka benar benar memukau sebagian murid. Baraqiel-sensei, Kaguya, Ultear, Ulquiorra, Rossweisse dan murid murid yang menonton pertandingan ini juga terkejut begitu Sasuke sudah mendapatkan naluri bertarungnya kembali ketika ia mengaktifkan [Sharingan]. "Uwoooooo! Itu dia! [Sharingan] dari keluarga bangsawan Uchiha!"

Yang lainnya bersorak kegirangan begitu melihat Sasuke sudah mengaktifkan sihir andalah klan Uchiha tersebut.

"Akhirnya niisan membuat keputusan untuk menggunakan [Sharingan]!"

Kata Rossweisse yang kegirangan begitu melihat Sasuke. Naruto saat ini tengah menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi dingin…, jauh lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Bahkan meski Sasuke sudah mengaktifkan [Sharingan] miliknya, dia masih terlihat santai seolah dia bisa menghadapi segala situasi yang akan terjadi di arena saat dia melawan Sasuke.

"Datanglah…, Uchiha," kata Naruto mengundang.

Dengan cepat, Sasuke melesat ke arah Naruto. Kali ini jauh lebih cepat dan jauh lebih efektif daripada gerakannya yang sebelumnya. Namun meski begitu pun, serangan serangan Sasuke tidak mampu mengenai Naruto sedikit pun.

'Kemampuan mata yang bisa memprediksi serangan beberapa detik ke depan.. cukup merepotkan..'

Batin Naruto begitu menyadari bahwa serangan serangan Sasuke kali ini lebih efektif dari sebelumnya. Sasuke memberikan sebuah pukulan wajah Naruto yang dapat ditangkis dengan mudah oleh Naruto, sebagai gantinya Naruto menyerang balik dengan memberikan tendangan ke bagian perut Sasuke namun tendangan Naruto juga dapat dilihat dengan baik oleh kedua mata Sasuke hingga Sasuke dengan mudahnya bisa menghentikan atau menghindarinya.

Sasuke menyerang Naruto habis habisan hingga Naruto sendiri tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Dia hanya bisa menghindari semua serangan Sasuke dan menangkisnya atau sesekali membalas serangan serangan cepat dari Sasuke. "Akan kutunjukkan lagi kemampuan dari [Sharingan]"

BUAAAAGGGHHH

Sasuke melompat ke samping dan memberikan sebuah tendangan yang cukup keras ke sisi kanan Naruto hingga Naruto sendiri terdorong beberapa meter. 'Hmm… Ini membosankan..'

"Belum selesai!"

Seakan tidak memberikan Naruto peluang untuk bergerak, Sasuke membuat sebuah lingkaran sihir [Martial Arts Magic]. Namun yang menariknya, dia tidak mengalirkan elemen angin di dalamnya namun mengalirkan elemen api yang memang merupakan elemen utamanya. Dan sejujurnya meski memasang ekspresi dingin, Naruto cukup terkejut juga melihat kreasi Sasuke dalam menggunakan seni bela diri sihir yang selama ini dipelajari di Akademi. Bahkan tak hanya dirinya, seluruh penonton juga terkejut dibuatnya kecuali Baraqiel-sensei yang sejak tadi terlihat tenang sambil memperhatikan pergerakan Naruto.

"[Flame Lotus, 7 Deadly Waves]"

BWOOOOOOSSSHHH

Sebuah pukulan gelombang api raksasa tercipta saat itu juga. Pukulan kali ini terhitung cukup efektif ketika Sasuke berhasil melancarkannya tepat ke arah Naruto. Tujuh gelombang elemen api langsung menghantam Naruto cukup keras hingga menyebabkan pemuda pirang itu terlempar.

"Bagus, Sasuke! Lancarkan terus! Seperti itu! Jangan beri kesempatan dia untuk menyerang!"

Suara suara sorakan itu benar benar mengganggu telinga Naruto. Meski dia tidak peduli jika hampir seluruh murid laki laki sebaya nya lebih mendukung Sasuke, tapi tetap saja suara teriakan itu mengganggu telinganya. "Mereka benar benar menganggu.." kata Naruto pelan setelah dia mendapat kembali keseimbangannya.

'Ada apa dengannya? Dia bisa menghentikan serangan pamungkas [Valkryie] dengan satu tangan kosong…, tapi lantas kenapa sekarang ini dia bisa terlempar hanya dengan serangan semacam itu?' tanya Baraqiel dalam hati yang heran akan gerakan gerakan Naruto.

'Apa dia hanya bermain main dengan Uchiha saja?'

Naruto bergerak mundur menjauh dari Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar seolah semuanya masih berada dalam situasi yang dapat dikendalikan olehnya dengan mudah. Tapi Sasuke tidak sependapat…, dalam pikirannya sekarang justru dialah yang mengendalikan jalannya pertarungan. Dia bisa mendengar sorak sorai penonton yang kini berpihak mendukungnya. Tak hanya menggunakan serangan fisik namun dia juga menggunakan beberapa sihir elemen api dan elemen petir untuk memberi dampak lebih besar. Tapi semua itu masih dianggap enteng oleh Naruto, dia masih sempat menoleh ke arah Rossweisse yang tengah menatap kagum Sasuke meski Naruto sendiri tidak tahu alasan kenapa Rossweisse bisa kagum melihat serangan serangan Sasuke.

'Aku heran… Pertarungan melawannya sungguh sangat membosankan.. Bahkan Rossweisse bisa lebih baik dari ini. Terlebih sampai sekarang tak ada satupun sihir berbahaya yang dia gunakan yang selevel dengan sihir para [Valkryie]'

Batin Naruto heran sambil menghindari semua serangan serangan Sasuke.

'Cih.. Dia masih meremehkanku…'

Kata Sasuke dalam hati saat melihat Naruto yang menaruh kedua tangannya di saku celana. Menandakan bahwa Naruto masih meremehkan dirinya.

'Ini akan berbeda mulai sekarang!'

Sasuke mengambil jarak dari Naruto. Lalu setelah ia rasa cukup untuk mengamati, dia menciptakan sebuah lingkaran sihir elemen petir yang mana menyelimuti sebagian tangan kirinya.

"[Lightning Blade]"

BZZT BZZT BZZT

"Uwoooo! Itu… salah satu sihir elemen petir andalan dari salah satu komandan Satuan Penyihir Keamanan Kerajaan, Kakashi.."

Teriak salah satu murid laki laki di kelas A.

Sihir yang digunakan oleh Sasuke sekarang merupakan salah satu sihir andalan dari komandan Kakashi yang namanya sudah terkenal di kalangan penyihir Aincrad. Sihir elemen petir yang begitu mematikan yang bahkan bisa menembus armor baja sekalipun jika dikembangkan ke tingkatan yang lebih tinggi. Menyadari betapa berbahayanya sihir tersebut, Naruto justru diam saja menyaksikan sejauh mana Sasuke akan berusaha untuk mengalahkannya.

"Aku akan membalas perbuatanmu disini…"

Ujar Sasuke melesat cepat ke arah Naruto dengan bantuan [Lightning Step] yang membuat dirinya makin dan semakin cepat dari sebelumnya. Hanya dengan satu serangan penghabisan ini…, entah kenapa dia bisa merasakan bahwa kemenangan sudah ada di tangannya. Dia sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah kekalahan Naruto ketika dia menoleh ke arahnya. Namun betapa terkejutnya dirinya…, dia mendapati Naruto masih terdiam dengan tangan kiri di dalam saku celana dan tangan kanannya terlihat santai. Sorot matanya juga masih terlihat merendahkan dirinya seperti sebelum sebelumnya.

"Berhentilah bermain main, Uchiha…"

Dan ketika Sasuke mengarahkan [Lightning Blade] nya ke arah Naruto…,

TAPSSS

Semua orang yang tadi mendukung Sasuke langsung terdiam seketika. Semuanya nampak terlihat tak percaya begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Yang terlihat biasa saja menanggapi semua itu hanyalah Baraqiel, Ulquiorra dan Ultear. Bahkan meski sudah mendapat pengalaman lewat pertarungan tiga hari yang lalu…, Rossweisse masih saja dibuat terkejut oleh kekuatan Naruto…

Naruto menghentikan [Lightning Blade] milik Sasuke hanya dengan telapak tangan kanannya…

"T-Tidak mungkin.."

"Hmm? Apanya yang tidak mungkin?" tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke.

Naruto yang mendapatkan tatapan tidak percaya dari Sasuke langsung merasa jijik. Dia menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang barusan dia hentikan hanya dengan satu telapak tangan kanan. Dia menarik Sasuke mendekat membiarkan kedua mata mereka bertemu. Ia segera memberikan sorot mata tajam yang bahkan dapat mengintimidasi pemilik mata [Sharingan] sekalipun. Pada momen itu pula…, Sasuke merasakan sebuah kegelapan mendalam…, tidak… tidak! Dia.. Dia bukan manusia! Segala pikiran menakutkan merasuki dirinya saat melihat sorot mata yang begitu tajam dari lawannya. Dirinya dipenuhi keringat… bahkan tanpa dia sadari…, [Sharingan] nya telah dinonaktifkan oleh hawa yang luar biasa mengintimidasi ini.

Rossweisse yang menyaksikan hal itu langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Dia tidak sanggup melihat Sasuke harus mengalami nasib yang sama sepertinya kali ini. Dia benar benar tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi ke orang lain… Karena…, dia benar benar tidak akan pernah melupakannya…

Ekspresi luar biasa dingin…, Hawa mengintimidasi yang luar biasa…, Sorot mata tajam…, yang terasa seolah membunuh dari dalam…,

Orang yang melihatnya pasti menganggap bahawa…, sorot mata itu adalah sorot mata seorang iblis…

"Berhentilah bercanda, Uchiha!" kata Naruto geram dengan ekspresinya yang masih sama.

Sasuke yang sudah tak berdaya di hadapan Naruto kini hanya bisa terdiam ketakutan seperti seekor mangsa yang harus menghadapi pemangsa. Tak mau membuang waktunya lebih lama…, Naruto segera mendaratkan sebuah pukulan tangan kiri di bagian perut Sasuke sambil tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

BUAAAGGGGHHH

"Uoookkhhh.."

Sasuke langsung memuntahkan air liurnya yang bercampur sedikit darah. Namun meski diperlakukan seperti, anehnya…, dia sudah tidak bisa melawan sama sekali…, seolah dia sudah benar benar memasrahkan nasibnya kepada Naruto. Seperti yang dikatakan sebelumnya…, dia terlihat seperti mangsa bagi Naruto saat ini…

"Kemana kesombonganmu yang tadi, Uchiha!?" kata Naruto dengan nada sedikit lebih tinggi sambil terus memukuli wajah Sasuke.

BUGH BUGH BUAKH BUGH BUGH

Seakan tak puas dengan semua perlakuannya…, Naruto kembali mendaratkan sebuah tendangan keras yang benar benar terasa hentakannya ke seisi gedung.

BUAAAAAAKKKKKHHHH

Sasuke terlempar belasan meter hingga ke tepian arena. Wajahnya sudah terluka parah dan tubuhnya juga sudah mendapat banyak luka yang sama parahnya. Namun yang aneh adalah…, Baraqiel-sensei masih belum memberikan perintah untuk menghentikan pertarungan. Tentunya Naruto menyadari hal tersebut ketika dia menoleh ke arah Baraqiel sensei yang sedang memperhatikan dirinya meski sudah banyak murid yang tengah protes di sampingnya…, meminta dirinya untuk menghentikan pertandingan.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan segan segan.."

Kata Naruto melangkah pelan ke arah Sasuke yang sudah terkapar tak berdaya. Dalam hatinya…, dia benar benar merasa puas karena bisa menghajar dan menghancurkan harga diri heirs Uchiha ini. Dia laki laki brengsek di mata Naruto…, laki laki yang merebut Rossweisse darinya…, salah satu laki laki yang menjadi alasan mengapa dia semakin membenci para bangsawan…, mungkin karena dia juga…, Rossweisse mengabaikan dia, Ultear dan Ulquiorra…,

[Dalam hatinya dia merenung dan mengucap…]

[Dalam pikirannya dia berpikir dan mengontrol…]

[Kali ini… Biarkan dirinya kembali jatuh dalam kegelapan hatinya…,]

Naruto semakin mempercepat langkahnya…

[Hanya sekali ini saja…,]

[Jika diperbolehkan…,]

Dia berhenti setelah mencapai jarak beberapa meter dari Sasuke…

[Kali ini saja…,]

"Ya.. Kali ini saja.."

[Biar dia tunjukkan sosok sesungguhnya!]

BWOOOOSSSHHH

Dari bawah kakinya muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna hitam biru dengan motif yang benar benar tidak dikenal. Lalu di wajahnya muncul semacam garis biru membentuk sebuah tato yang melintas dari atas hingga ke bawah mata kanannya. Tak lama kemudian muncul sebilah pedang hitam biru di tangan kanannya…

Tentu saja Ulquiorra dan Ultear nyaris terkena serangan jantung begitu melihatnya. Bahkan Baraqiel yang sejak tadi terdiam kini langsung meresponnya dengan cepat. Dia menyipitkan matanya melihat sedikit gejala aneh pada Naruto yang tidak bisa dia lihat dengan jelas dari kejauhan.

"..Uchiha Sasuke…"

Kata Naruto begitu melihat tubuh Sasuke yang sudah tak berdaya.

"Aku-!"

PLAAAAAKKKKKKKK

Naruto langsung tersadar…

Auranya menghilang…

Pedangnya turut menghilang…

Tato di wajahnya juga ikut menghilang…

Dia terkejut… begitu mendapati sebuah tamparan keras di pipinya. Dia memegang pipi kiri nya yang barusan mendapat sebuah tamparan keras dari gadis yang kini berada di hadapannya entah sejak kapan. Dia bahkan tak menyadari kehadiran gadis itu di hadapannya. Dia mengembalikan posisi pandangannya ke depan menghadap gadis yang kini tengah banjir akan air mata meski dilihat dari ekspresinya…, dia juga tengah berusaha menahannya…

Sorot mata Naruto yang sempat kehilangan ketajamannya karena terkejut kembali seperti semula…, seperti sebelumnya…, dingin dan tajam meski sebelumnya sempat lenyap. "Apa yang kau lakukan…?"

Tanya Naruto dengan nada yang dingin meski dia sadar bahwa gadis di hadapannya tengah menangis untuknya.

"Hiks… hiks… Kau.. K-Kau… hiks…"

Naruto yang menunjukkan ekspresi seolah tidak peduli kini hanya diam sambil menatap sepasang mata indah yang tengah dibanjiri air mata itu. Anehnya…, dia tidak merasa terbawa akan kesedihan gadis itu…, atau hanyut di dalamnya…, dia justru merasa bergairah melihat tangis dari gadis yang berdiri di depannya…, dia suka itu…, dia benar benar menikmati kesedihan yang dirasakan gadis itu…, meski dia tahu bahwa semua air mata itu jatuh untuknya…, tapi seolah mengabaikan semua itu…, dia justru menikmati setiap detik kesedihan serta setiap tetes air mata yang jatuh dari gadis itu…,

"Aku tidak peduli kau… bahkan bila kau menangis seperti itu, Rossweisse… Aku tidak peduli.."

Kata Naruto dengan entah bagaimana menunjukkan sebuah senyum dingin…,

Bukan senyum pada normalnya…,

Bukan senyum yang melambangkan kebahagiaan dan kedamaian…,

Bukan senyum yang menghangatkan orang yang melihatnya…,

Tapi senyum kepuasaan…, atas balasan dari semua penderitaannya…,

"Hiks.. hiks…"

"Apa yang terjadi padamu… hiks..?"

Tanya Rossweisse dalam isak tangisnya ketika harus melihat sorot mata menakutkan itu lagi. Ditambah dengan senyuman yang tidak ingin dia lihat seumur hidupnya. Naruto…, yang mendapatkan pertanyaan itu hanya terdiam lalu membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Rossweisse. Dia menoleh sedikit ke belakang memeriksa keadaan gadis itu tak lama kemudian.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku…"

Rossweisse mencoba menahan tangisnya begitu melihat punggung pria itu…

"…Itu bukan urusanmu.."

Dia membulatkan matanya tidak percaya… Dia langsung terduduk di lantai arena sambil mencoba menahan air matanya yang semakin mengalir deras.

Setelah itu, Naruto langsung berjalan keluar arena meninggalkan Rossweisse yang terduduk di samping Sasuke yang terkapar tak berdaya.

"Naruto-kun.." kata Kaguya dengan nada cemas saat memanggil Naruto yang berjalan melewatinya.

"Sudah selesai kan..? Baraqiel-sensei? Boleh aku ke cafeteria sekarang?" tanya Naruto yang sudah berdiri di samping Baraqiel yang masih duduk memperhatikan.

Untuk sejenak…, Baraqiel memejamkan matanya ketika Naruto menanyakan hal itu. "Ya…"

Setelah memastikan jawaban tersebut, Naruto segera berjalan menuju ke pintu keluar gedung arena latihan diikuti Ulquiorra dan Ultear yang memasang ekspresi sedih di belakangnya. Naruto yang sudah keluar dari gedung latihan langsung berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk lalu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit hitam pada siang itu. Nampaknya akan terjadi hujan siang ini… meski begitu… mungkin hujan ini akan cocok dengan suasana hatinya saat ini. "Hmm.. Hujan.."

Kejadian ini mungkin merupakan kejadian heboh terakhir sebelum malam pesta Kerajaan…

Anggaplah kejadian ini hanyalah pembuka dari kesedihan, kesengsaraan dan penderitaan yang dibawa Naruto untuk Rossweisse… atau para bangsawan lainnya…

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

Keesokan harinya…

Kondisi menjelang malam hari, 25 Oktober X672

Dua jam sebelum pesta Kerajaan dimulai…

Hari yang mereka tunggu tunggu.. pada akhirnya datang juga. Karena pada hari ini…, untuk pertama kalinya mereka akan melancarkan rencana untuk menghabisi salah satu keluarga bangsawan Kerajaan Aincrad. Dan target mereka juga tak main main meski ini adalah yang pertama kalinya. Salah satu dari tiga keluarga bangsawan paling penting di Kerajaan Aincrad…, Keluarga Senju.

"Sesuai rencana… Yang akan datang bersama kalian adalah sosok replica ku yang kuciptakan dengan [Perfect Illusion].. Mungkin daya tempurnya bahkan tidak mencapai 10 % totalnya tapi.. cukup untuk mengelabuhi bangsawan bangsawan itu,"

Kata Naruto kepada Ulquiorra dan Ultear di dalam sebuah rumah kecil yang berada cukup jauh di dalam hutan di luar gerbang Kerajaan.

"Apa kau yakin tidak akan butuh bantuan untuk menghadapi Pemimpin klan Senju saat ini?"

Tanya seorang laki laki berambut merah yang kini tengah bersama Naruto, Ulquiorra dan Ultear. Kehadirannya disini tentu diperlukan mereka bertiga untuk mensukseskan rencana Naruto demi membantai keluarga Senju. Siapa lagi jika bukan Sasori [The Red Sand]…, karena dia lah yang akan mengatur gas beracun di malam pesta. Lalu pada saat itu pasukan Sasori yang dia bawa berjumlah 45 orang akan masuk menembus pertahanan pesta. Mereka sadar bahwa gas beracun itu akan benar benar efektif melumpuhkan hanya untuk penyihir penyihir Medium Class kebawah akan tetapi efeknya akan tetap membuat penyihir sekelas High Class, Great Class atau bahkan Ultimate Class kehilangan sedikit konsentrasi mereka.

"Aku tidak apa apa… Kalian habisi saja para bangsawan Senju yang ikut dalam pesta tersebut. Jika kalian ingin membunuh beberapa bangsawan lain diluar keluarga Senju…, itu tidak masalah…, asalkan jangan berlebihan untuk saat ini. Target kita hanya Senju untuk saat ini.., jadi manfaatkan waktu yang ada untuk mengeksekusi Senju sebelum Azazel, Dulio, Tobio dan penyihir penyihir merepotkan lainnya mendapat konsentrasi penuh mereka kembali.."

Kata Naruto kepada Ultear dan Ulquiorra yang sudah menggenakkan semacam gaun dan pakaian rapi ala seorang wanita dan pria terhormat.

"Dimengerti…"

Naruto mengangguk puas dengan jawaban mereka..

"Ada pertanyaan lain?"

Mereka saling bertukar tatapan.. namun tak ada satu pun yang nampaknya berniat untuk mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Hmm.. Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat," kata Naruto sambil mengambil topeng hitamnya.

TBC

.

.

.

Yo, apa kabar kalian? Maaf kalo belum mulai adegan pembantaiannya karena ane kepikiran di chapter ini mau bikin reader semua makin ketarik ke dalem rasa bencinya Naruto. Di chapter ini sekaligua mau ane tunjukkin juga kalo bahkan air matanya Rossweisse itu gak ada gunanya buat Naruto. Ane pengen dari awal sampe akhir ini cerita emang balas dendam…, selebihnya pun klo balas dendam missal udah tercapai ya, ane pengen Naruto jadi kek Aizen.. atau mungkin Lelouch Lamperouge dari Code Geass.

Ane gak tau apakah ane berhasil bawain chapter 13 ini.. Apakah pesannya berhasil tersampaikan… apakah bisa sedikit terasa feel nya ketika membaca chapter ini karena jujur ane gak evaluasi dulu.. ini ane ketik langsung ane update. Maaf karenanya.. klo ada typo… Ya ane buru buru juga soalnya ngerjain ini dua jam langsung update.

Disini ane juga mau memperlihatkan perbedaan besar kekuatan Naruto ama Sasuke. Soalnya ya dari kemaren banyak juga reader yang nyuruh.. tunjukkin thor ke Sasuke… perbedaan kekuatannya ama Naruto. Ya sekaligus ane tunjukkin disini.. Dan sesuai imajinasi ane…, Naruto bosen ama duelnya lawan Sasuke ampe akhirnya dia digampar ama Rossweisse. Scene itu… ntah bisa tersampaikan atau enggak… karena ane juga ga pinter bikin adegan romance.

Disini sebelumnya ane kasih tahu kalo Naruto dkk gak tau kalo Vali dateng ke Aincrad… jadi ya, silahkan menebak nebak sendiri gimana chapter depan. Karena acara malam pesta nya ini mungkin bisa makan 3-4 chapter atau mungkin 5-6..

Mungkin itu aja… Maaf belum sempet bales review satu satu di PM..

See you in next chap

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review


	14. Chapter 14

**SYMBOL OF REVENGE**

 **Chapter#14**

 **PEMBANTAIAN SENJU**

Rate: M

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto], High School DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Action, Romance, Drama, Martial Art

Warning: Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Pairing: ?

Summary:

Penyelamat? Pahlawan? Ksatria? Tidak… Aku tidak tertarik menjadi sesuatu semacam itu… Hanya dendam.. Dendam yang kubawa sejak perang besar antara Kerajaan Kerajaan besar.. Perang yang menghancurkan kebahagiaanku… Dendam ini berubah menjadi sumber kekuatan.. Dan dengan kekuatan ini, akan kutuliskan namaku di kepala para Raja itu.. diriku sebagai symbol pembalasan dendam..

Don't Like Don't Read

 _Ide ini muncul setelah author mendengarkan lagu opening No Game No Life.. Entah kenapa.. Padahal gak ada hubungannya sama cerita ini.._

 **Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tepat satu jam sebelum pesta di Istana Kerajaan dimulai, Naruto berpisah dari Ulquiorra, Ultear, Sasori dan pasukan. Dia juga telah meninggalkan kloning tiruannya bersama mereka. Memang…, Sudah direncanakan oleh mereka bahwa Naruto akan menghadapi seluruh bangsawan Senju yang ada di wilayah Keluarga Senju sendirian. Tentu saja ia sadar mengenai apa yang dihadapinya. Dirinya harus berhadapan dengan puluhan hingga ratusan penjaga keluarga Senju yang masing masing dari mereka memiliki standar level penyihir setingkat Low Class, Medium Class atau lebih. Dan dari semua lawan yang harus dia habis di wilayah Senju.., ada satu penyihir setingkat Ultimate Class Wizard…, dia adalah pemimpin keluarga Senju saat ini. Senju Yasaka…, wanita berumur 49 tahun yang memiliki paras cantik dan awet muda meski usianya hampir menginjak 50 tahun. Dia adalah ibu dari Kyuubi dan Shion yang merupakan teman dan senpai Naruto di Akademi. Suaminya telah meninggal di medan pertempuran saat berperang melawan Kerajaan Silver dan dia juga telah memutuskan untuk membesarkan kedua anak gadis nya sendirian. Padahal.., sangat banyak pria yang bahkan usianya jauh lebih muda darinya telah melamarnya secara terang terangan. Namun dia menolak semua pria yang datang kepadanya tanpa berpikir dua kali.

Yasaka adalah kakak kandung dari Senju Tsunade yang merupakan salah satu [3 Legendary Sannin]. Dia juga merupakan cucu dari leluhur yang telah membangun Kerajaan Aincrad, Senju Hashirama. Dia tak hanya dikenal sebagai penyihir hebat di dalam Kerajaan Aincrad saja…, bahkan namanya mampu menggetarkan penyihir penyihir terkenal dari Kerajaan lain seperti [4 Demon King] dari Kuou. Alasannya jelas karena kekuatannya, pengalaman bertarungnya, kepiawaiannya dalam mengurus Senju dan loyalitasnya kepada Aincrad. Oleh karena itu, dia juga diakui sebagai salah satu dari [5 Strongest Wizard of Aincrad] saat ini. Tentunya…, untuk mengalahkan penyihir sekelas Yasaka, Naruto harus serius kali ini. Karena jika diukur dari segi kekuatan serta analisa Naruto.., Yasaka yang memiliki julukan [Nine Tails Fox] ini mungkin bisa membakar hingga tak bersisa lawan sekelas Hidan dengan elemen apinya yang terkenal mengerikan di mata orang orang.

Itu adalah sedikit info mengenai Yasaka yang telah dikumpulkan Naruto. Tentu saja, Naruto telah meneliti dan menganalisa pergerakan, cara bertarung hingga kelemahan dari setiap serangan Yasaka dari beberapa dokumen dan kumpulan laporan mengenai pertarungan Yasaka yang ia dapat di tempat persembunyian Kakuzu. Dia benar benar tertolong dengan adanya dokumen dokumen penting yang diserahkan Kakuzu kepadanya. Semua data itu benar benar data yang mungkin hanya bisa ditemukan di bagian terdalam perpustakaan negara.

Saat ini.., dengan bantuan sebuah sihir nya yang memungkinkan dirinya menambah percepatannya secara instan, Naruto sudah keluar dari wilayah pusat kota menuju ke jalan utama menuju wilayah keluarga Senju yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari wilayah kota. Wilayah Utama Kerajaan Aincrad ini dipenuhi dengan keluarga keluarga yang memiliki wilayah besar mereka masing masing di luar wilayah kota utama. Terutama bagi keluarga atau klan sekelas Senju yang memiliki wilayah yang sangat luas di luar batas kota. Memang jarak nya cukup jauh dari pintu masuk utama kota namun, bila ditempuh dengan kereta kuda…, hanya memakan waktu setengah jam.

Dan sesuai perkiraan Naruto ketika dia sampai di jalan utama. Dia melihat rombongan kereta kuda yang digunakan oleh beberapa eksekutif klan Senju yang jumlahnya tidak sampai 20 orang dia rasa. Dia bisa saja menghabisi semuanya langsung disana akan tetapi, dia berpikir dua kali setelah dia melihat para penyihir yang mengawal rombongan tersebut. Mereka adalah eksekutif Grigori...

Dia bisa melihat tubuh besar Baraqiel yang berada di samping kusir kereta kuda. Lalu dia juga merasakan betul dengan berbagai sihirnya…, bahwa tak hanya Baraqiel saja yang mengawal rombongan itu. Meski dia tak merasakan adanya keberadaan Azazel.., tetap saja Baraqiel merupakan penyihir yang kuat.

"Hmm.. Baraqiel-sensei.. Lalu beberapa eksekutif Grigori lainnya.. ditambah beberapa penyihir High Class Aincrad. Benar benar pengawalan yang ketat,"

Dia melihat rombongan itu dari balik pepohonan yang penuh dengan semak semak. Rombongan itu terlihat semakin jauh dari pandangan Naruto. Meski dia merasa sedikit menyia nyiakan kesempatan, tapi dia tidak menyesal. Dia tidak ingin menghabisi Grigori. Lagipula dia juga belum ingin memancing kecurigaan serta amarah Azazel.

"Akan kuserahkan para eksekutif Senju itu kepada Ultear dan Ulquiorra…"

Kata Naruto keluar dari balik semak semak setelah melihat rombongan itu sudah tak terlihat lagi oleh pandangannya. Dan akhirnya dia keluar dari hutan kecil yang menyambut dirinya masuk ke wilayah Senju. Dari kejauhan dia melihat sebuah tembok lalu di dalamnya terdapat rumah rumah besar dengan satu mansion paling megah di bagian paling belakang. Benar benar besar jika dia lihat dari dekat mungkin…, karena bahkan dari jarak nya yang sejauh ini.., dia bisa melihat bangunan megah itu.

"Itu dia wilayah Senju.. Tak kusangka akan seluas itu hanya untuk menampung ratusan anggota klan Senju serta penyihir dan ksatria penjaga.."

Kata Naruto dengan nada datar berjalan menuju ke pemukiman keluarga Senju sambil menoleh ke beberapa arah melihat situasi sekitar. Beruntungnya dia lolos dari menara pengintaian yang ada di gerbang masuk menuju pemukiman klan Senju. Dia berhasil sampai ke depan tembok itu sambil mengendap endap.

"Sejauh ini lancar kurasa…, Setelah ini akan kuhancurkan semua alat sihir komunikasi ke pusat lalu akan kumulai pembantaian sepihak ini,"

Kata Naruto dingin sambil menoleh waspada ke arah menara pengintaian. Dia berniat menghancurkan semua alat sihir komunikasi ke pusat kota atau setidaknya menghancurkan alat sihir yang memiliki kemampuan menangkap sinyal sihir terkuat. Sisanya dia akan mengacaukan sinyalnya dengan sihir original miliknya [Perfect Illusion]. Dan saat ini dia harus menjalankan rencananya untuk menghacurkan alat komunikasi penangkap sinyal terbaik yang kini berada menara pengintaian.

"[Dark Creator]…"

Naruto menciptakan sebuah bulatan energy berwarna hitam dengan telapak tangan kirinya. Kemudian dia menarik tangan kirinya ke bawah dengan semacam gerakan tangan yang membentuk sebuah panah. Hingga terciptalah sebuah panah dari energy hitam tersebut. Panah itu memiliki bentuk desain yang sangat bagus meski hanya terbuat dari energy sihir berwarna gelap yang muncul dari telapak tangan kiri Naruto. Oleh karena itu, panah ini terlihat membara seperti api karena tercipta dari energy sihir.

Setelah itu, Naruto membuat cukup banyak busur panah dari energy sihir itu. Dia menaruhnya di semacam tempat untuk menaruh anak panah yang ada di punggungnya. Dia mengambil tiga anak panah lalu membidikkannya ke arah penjaga yang ada di menara pengintaian…

PATS PATS PATS

JLEB JLEB JLEB

"Ughh.."

BRUUUKKK..

Ketiga penjaga menara pengintaian itu jatuh seketika begitu anak panah Naruto mengenai leher mereka masing masing.

"Berhasil.. Sekarang saatnya menaiki tangga darurat.."

Kata Naruto dengan nada dingin. Setelah itu, dia mengangkat tangan kirinya ke depan. Tak lama kemudian muncul sebuah energy hitam lagi yang entah bagaimana caranya. Energy itu lama kelamaan memproses sendiri… menambah massa nya dan membentuk sebuah tangga di samping tembok yang akan mengantarkan Naruto kesana.

"Hmm.. Kurasa ini bahkan hampir terlalu mudah untukku.."

Ujar Naruto dengan nada yang dingin. Dia menoleh ke arah sebuah alat yang memancarkan energy sihir cukup besar di menara pengintaian. Setelah dia rasa bahwa alat itu lah yang dicarinya, dia berjalan mendekatinya hingga hanya terpaut satu meter.

"Kurasa alat inilah yang harus kuhancurkan.."

Naruto mengangkat tangan kirinya memunculkan kembali energy gelap itu dari tangannya.

BUUUUMMM

Dalam sekejap, energy hitam itu membesar dan membentuk semacam tangan raksasa yang dengan satu pukulan mampu menghancurkan alat sihir type komunikasi tersebut dengan mudah. Naruto yang sudah berhasil menghancurkan alat tersebut, langsung menghela nafas bosan. Dia menoleh ke bawah pemukiman Senju yang penuh dengan anggota Senju tengah berpesta sendiri mengingat bahwa malam ini adalah malam pesta Kerajaan.

Suara hancurnya alat tersebut nampaknya memancing rasa penasaran beberapa anggota keluarga Senju.

"Suara apa itu!?"

Teriak salah satu anggota klan Senju dari bawah.

Naruto langsung menghela nafas lagi kali ini. Dia mengangkat tangan kirinya lagi ke atas dan menghadapkan telapak tangannya ke langit. Lalu tak lama kemudian muncul bulatan kegelapan lagi di telapak tangan kirinya. Namun kali ini bulatan itu memiliki diameter yang semakin lama semakin membesar tiap Naruto menekannya.

"[Dark Creator]…"

WUUUUSSSSHHH

Bulatan berdiameter hingga 2 meter itu terbang ke langit. Ke tengah tengah wilayah pemukiman Senju hingga menyebabkan seluruh perhatian dari klan Senju yang ada di bawah terpusat kepada bulatan energy itu.

"Apa itu?"

Tanya orang orang dari klan Senju yang sedang berpesta di bawah. Seolah olah menjadi pengganggu dalam pesta…, salah seorang anggota klan Senju tiba tiba saja murka begitu melihat asal darimana datangnya energy hitam tersebut.

"Bukankah penjaga itu yang tiba tiba melepaskan energy sihirnya tiba tiba!?"

Tanya pria tersebut sambil menunjuk ke atas menara pengintaian. Naruto yang tidak mempedulikan kondisi di bawah, kini tengah membentuk semacam tulisan aneh di udara dengan menggunakan energy sihirnya.

"[Dark Zone]…"

FLAAASSSHHHHH

Tiba tiba saja energy hitam itu menyebar dengan cepat membuat semacam dinding hitam dalam zona lingkar yang mengelilingi dan menutupi seluruh pemukiman Senju dengan energy gelap yang terlihat tembus pandang.

"A-Apa itu?"

Tanya beberapa orang dari klan Senju yang kebingungan dengan aktivitas energy hitam itu.

"Hmm.. Dengan begini, persiapan selesai. Aku bisa membantai mereka dengan senang hati…,"

Kata Naruto berjalan dan menjatuhkan diri dari menara pengintaian menuju ke bawah pemukiman.

BLAAAAARRRR

Naruto terjatuh dengan posisi berdiri…, dan yang mengejutkannya…, hempasan angin ketika dia jatuh ke permukaan tanah bahkan mampu menyebabkan orang orang terdorong hingga beberapa meter dari pijakan asli mereka. "S-Siapa kau!? Dimana penjaga menara? Apa yang telah kau lakukan? Dan apa urusanmu datang kesini!?"

Tanya salah seorang pria klan Senju yang tadi murka kini terlihat ketakutan begitu merasakan tekanan luar biasa dari energy hitam yang dikeluarkan Naruto.

"Siapa aku..?"

Jawab Naruto dengan nada sedingin es. Dia merogoh tasnya di belakang dan mengambil semacam benda yang ternyata adalah sebuah topeng hitam dengan garis garis biru. Lalu ia segera memakainya…, membuat wajahnya tertutupi oleh topeng tersebut sepenuhnya. Dengan tambahan…, dia melapisi warna rambutnya dengan energy hitam milknya sehingga tak ada yang tahu warna asli dari rambutnya.

"Hmm.. Siapa aku..? Apakah penting memberitahukan identitasku kepada para makhluk yang setelah ini akan mati di tanganku..?,"

Ucap Naruto ketika menunjukkan hawa membunuhnya ke hadapan orang orang Senju bahkan di hadapan anak anak yang belum mengenal namanya bunuh membunuh. Penyihir penyihir klan Senju yang mendengar ucapan Naruto langsung naik darah mendengarnya. Sebagian dari mereka berpikir takut, ada yang berpikir betapa lancangnya Naruto dan ada yang berpikir betapa bodohnya dia. Namun yang pasti saat ini mereka bertindak untuk melawan Naruto.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa?"

Naruto menoleh santai ketika mendengarnya.

"Tidak.. Aku tidak bodoh.., aku hanya ingin membunuh kalian.."

"Membunuh?"

"Iya.."

"Cih! Jangan sombong hanya karena berani menembus lapisan pertama dari wilayah Senju dan bahkan sesumbar akan membunuh kami…, kaulah yang akan terbunuh di tanganku,"

Kata salah seorang pemuda Senju yang Naruto terka sebaya dengannya. Wajahnya yang arogan menunjukkan seberapa tinggi harga diri pemuda tersebut dan seberapa sombong dirinya.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa kau.. Tapi kusarankan untuk kau menyerahkan diri atau pergi dari sini. Kau bahkan sudah berani dengan lancang membunuh penjaga menara… masuk ke wilayah kami dan berbuat onar. Jika kau adalah penjahat… Kukatakan saja, kau telah salah memilih tempat untuk mengacau. Kami tidak ingin adanya pertarungan di pemukiman, jadi untuk kali ini kumaafkan perbuatanmu.."

Kata salah seorang paman yang terlihat memimpin rombongan para penyihir pria yang ada di hadapan Naruto. Pakaiannya sangat rapi seperti layaknya bangsawan. Mendengar, melihat dan merasakan dari auranya saja, Naruto bisa paham bahwa paman yang berada di hadapannya ini merupakan pemimpin dari wilayah Senju lapis pertama.

"Hmm.. maaf, ossan. Tapi aku tak berniat mundur sedikit pun…, seharusnya kalian lah yang mengetahui kemampuan kalian sebelum mengatakan hal tersebut kepadaku,"

Kata Naruto membalas ancaman paman tersebut dengan nada yang dingin dan seolah tak peduli.

"Hmm.. Katakan! Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu datang ke wilayah bangsawan Senju!?"

Tanya Paman tersebut dengan nada yang lebih tinggi dan tegas. Dia nampaknya berniat mengintimidasi Naruto dengan nada yang sedikit ia tinggikan. Tapi paman ini keliru jika dia pikir dia bisa mengintimidasi Naruto dengan kata kata dan nada yang tinggi seperti itu.

"Hmm.. Aku lupa bilang.., tolong jangan menggertakku seperti itu. Aku tidak menyukainya…,"

Naruto tak mempedulikan pertanyaan paman tersebut dan justru memberikan paman tersebut sebuah perintah agar tidak menggertak dirinya. Semua anggota Senju yang ada disana terlihat bingung…, mereka pikir apakah pemuda di hadapan mereka ini bodoh atau apa.

"Hoi bodoh! Kau berani sekali mengusik bangsawan seperti kami!?"

Teriak salah seorang bocah melempari Naruto dengan batu sambil mengejeknya. Dan jujur saja, begitu mendengar bocah tersebut memamerkan status bangsawannya, Naruto terhasut oleh amarah dan dendamnya.

"..Kami hanyalah bangsawan kelas bawah yang ada di area lapis pertama. Dan seperti yang kau lihat…, pesta yang kami adakan di jalanan pemukiman Senju ini memang tak begitu megah.."

Kata Paman tersebut sembari menunjukkan pesta di jalanan depan rumah anggota anggota keluarga Senju yang merupakan bangsawan kelas rendah mereka.

"Omong kosong.. meski begitu, rumah, pakaian dan martabat kalian tetap menunjukkan bahwa kalian lebih dari sekedar orang orang biasa pada umumnya.."

Jawab Naruto yang mulai mengeluarkan sebuah aura gelap dari bagian punggungnya. Anggota Senju yang melihat energy sihir tersebut segera mengambil kuda kuda. Mereka memerintahkan para wanita dan anak anak untuk menjauh. Dan dengan bantuan tentara Kerajaan yang mereka sewa menggunakan uang mereka…, mereka maju menghadapi Naruto yang seorang diri menantang seluruh klan Senju.

"Anak muda.., kau memiliki keberanian.., namun sejujurnya aku yakin kekuatanmu tidaklah cukup untuk menghadapi seluruh pasukan yang kami sewa. Terlebih kau harus menghadapi kami…, Aku ragu kau bisa mengalahkan kami sebelum pasukan bala bantuan dari Aincrad ataupun bantuan dari bangsawan yang ada di lapis berikutnya datang.."

Yang dikatakan oleh paman tersebut memang benar sekali. Namun hal itu hanya pantas dikatakan untuk pemuda biasa…, bukan pemuda irregular seperti Naruto yang keberadaannya merupakan sebuah ancaman terbesar bagi Aincrad atau bahkan benua timur hingga seluruh dunia. Naruto yang sudah mengeluarkan sebilah pedang dari dimensi penyimpanannya mendapatkan sebuah posisi siaga dari 4 penyihir bayaran yang siap untuk membunuhnya. Dan jujur saja, Naruto terlihat menyedihkan saat itu…, karena dia hanya disamakan dengan 4 penyihir Medium Class.

"Kau terlalu meremehkanku, ossan.."

"Habisi dia!"

SWUUUUUSSSHH

ZRAAAAATTTTTSSS

BRRUUUUUKKK

"Eh!?"

Naruto yang bersimbah hujan darah langsung menatap paman tersebut beserta rombongan pria bangsawan dari klan Senju yang kini tengah menatap dirinya dengan ekspresi terkejut. Wajar saja! Karena Naruto baru saja memenggal kepala keempat penyihir sewaan mereka dalam waktu satu detik secara bersamaan. Dan dengan begitu, Naruto sukses membuat mereka terdiam ketakutan saat mendengar kembali ancamannya.

"Hmm… Sudah kubilang bahwa kau terlalu meremehkanku, ossan.."

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

"Yasaka-sama! Yasaka-sama!"

Teriak salah satu penjaga rumah utama pemimpin klan Senju. Penjaga ini nampak dipenuhi dengan keringat dan terlihat sangat panik ketika ia mendapatkan laporan yang awalnya berasal dari bangsawan Senju lapis pertama yang mencoba menerobos masuk ke lapis kedua pemukiman. Tentu saja Yasaka yang mendengar suara teriakan penjaga itu dibuat heran. Beberapa penjaga lainnya segera menghadang satu penjaga yang berniat memberi laporan kepadanya.

"Apa maumu?"

"Ada yang harus ku laporkan ke Yasaka-sama!"

Yasaka yang tengah duduk santai kini bangkit dari kursi santai nya di ruang keluarga dan menghampiri penjaga yang kini tengah ditahan oleh dua orang penjaga lain karena mencoba masuk ke ruangan Yasaka.

"Ada apa ini..? Hingga kau datang malam malam begini saat diluar sedang diadakan pesta?" tanya Yasaka dengan nada yang lembut kepada penjaga tersebut.

Penjaga itu masih sempat sempatnya dia tersipu ketika melihat nyonya nya bicara kepadanya dengan lembut. Setelah ia menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, dia tersadar.

"Ini sangat penting, Yasaka-sama! Kami menerima laporan bahwa ada orang yang menerobos pertahanan Senju dan membantai para anggota klan!"

Ekspresi wajah Yasaka yang tadinya heran langsung berubah setelah mendengar pernyataan penjaga tersebut.

"Apa…? Ada orang yang membantai anggota klan Senju?"

Yasaka dengan panik langsung berjalan menuju balkon untuk melihat keadaan diluar dari lantai atas rumahnya.

"Okaa-sama…, ada apa?" tanya Kyuubi yang baru selesai berdandan dan baru saja bersiap untuk menyusul rombongan klan Senju yang pergi menuju pesta Kerajaan yang akan digelar sekitar setengah jam lagi.

Kyuubi tak mendapatkan jawaban apa apa atas pertanyaannya. Dirinya yang kebingungan akan kepanikan di wajah ibunya segera berjalan mengikuti ibunya dari belakang menuju ke balkon. Disana dia sudah melihat ibunya tengah memasang ekspresi terkejut. Dia mengikuti arah tatapan ibunya lalu dirinya menemukan bahwa ibunya tengah memandangi pemukiman lapis pertama Senju yang kini tengah terbakar oleh api. Dia benar benar terkejut saat itu hingga membuatnya secara refleks menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"A-Apa yang terjadi, Kaa-sama?"

Tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Kyuubi, Yasaka menoleh ke arahnya menatap putrinya cemas. "Kyuubi.. kau harus segera melarikan diri dari sini! Pergi ke Istana dan temui kakakmu!" kata Yasaka sambil memegang pundak Kyubi.

"E-Ehh!? Bagaimana dengan situasi disini!? Apa yang terjadi disini, Kaa-sama?"

"Yasaka-sama! Orang yang membantai anggota klan sudah sampai ke pintu masuk lapis kedua wilayah kita!"

Teriak salah satu penjaga yang dengan panik menghampiri Yasaka dan Kyuubi.

"Apa!? Membantai anggota klan!?"

Tanya Kyuubi yang langsung menatap ibunya dengan tatapan serius penuh tanda tanya. Ibunya hanya menghela nafas ketika pada akhirnya Kyuubi mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Jelaskan padaku, Kaa-sama! Siapa yang berani memasuki wilayah kita dan membantai anggota klan kita sekarang!?"

Yasaka kembali pasrah ketika Kyuubi memaksa dirinya untuk mengatakan semuanya. Sebenarnya dalam hati dia tidak ingin putrinya ini berurusan dengan hal semacam ini yang tiba tiba datang memperburuk situasi klan Senju. Kyuubi yang tak mendapatkan jawaban dari ibunya, langsung menoleh ke arah penjaga yang sudah berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Tanya Kyubi memasang ekspresi yang terlihat mengancam penjaga.

"A-A-Ada s-seseorang yang datang… m-mengacau di pemukiman…, dia telah membantai banyak anggota klan bangsawan Senju.. bahkan seluruh prajurit bayaran yang kita sewa..."

"Hmm.. Dia sendirian?"

Tanya Kyuubi terus mendesak penjaga itu untuk mengatakan kebenaran kepadanya.

"Dia sendirian.. menggunakan pedang dan memakai topeng hitam.."

Yasaka kembali menghela nafas pasrah ketika mendengar semua penjelasan dari penjaga tersebut kepada Kyuubi. Namun dia masih tak melepaskan cengkeramannya dari bahu putri bungsu nya ini. "Kaa-sama…, aku akan pergi membunuh orang yang telah membantai anggota klan kita yang ada di wilayah lapis pertama!"

"Jangan! Tidak boleh!"

"Tapi.. Kaa-sama… Dia.."

"Tidak boleh!"

Kyuubi yang merengek langsung terdiam begitu melihat ekspresi Yasaka yang benar benar serius terhadapnya. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak entah kapan terakhir kalinya, Yasaka benar benar serius akan ucapan dan perintahnya kepada Kyuubi.

"Kau tunggu disini… Kaa-sama yang akan mengurus orang itu!"

Kata Yasaka memerintah putrinya untuk menunggu di rumah.

"B-Baik…"

Jawab Kyuubi menunduk patuh kepada ibunya yang masih menatapnya serius.

"Kyuubi! Seandaikan terjadi sesuatu kepada Kaa-sama, kau harus pergi ke Istana dan melarikan diri! Mengerti?"

"Ta.. Tapi-!"

"Mengerti!?"

"…Hae… Kyuubi mengerti, kaa-sama.."

Kata kata dan perintah Yasaka seolah menyiratkan bahwa Yasaka akan pergi dari hidup Kyuubi selamanya. Hanya itulah yang saat ini tengah dirasakan oleh sang heiress klan Senju ini.

"Bagus.."

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

"45, 46, 47…"

Naruto kini berada di depan pintu masuk lapis kedua pemukiman klan Senju. Selama perjalanan dia terus menghitung jumlah mayat dan kepala orang orang yang telah ditebasnya selama berjalan menuju kemari. Saat ini wilayah Senju lapis pertama benar benar terlihat seperti lokasi pembantaian yang sesungguhnya. Penuh darah dimana mana.., sejauh mata memandang selalu ditemukan mayat entah itu pria atau wanita bahkan mereka yang masih anak anak.

"Tolong aku! Huwaaaaa! Ayah! Ibu! Hiks.. hiks! Ampuni aku, tuan… hiks hiks.." kata seorang anak laki laki yang banjir dengan air mata begitu melihat Naruto berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Hmm.. Maaf, nak.. Tapi…"

Anak laki laki itu terduduk ketakutan ketika tiba tiba saja Naruto sudah berjalan melintasinya dalam waktu kurang dari satu detik.

CRASSSSSHHHHH

Darah menyembur keluar dari tubuh anak tersebut. Dalam waktu yang tidak ada satu detik itu, Naruto memberikan sebuah tebasan kematian kepada anak kecil seumuran itu. Bahkan anak kecil itu mati tanpa sempat merasakan bahwa pedang Naruto telah menebasnya.

"…Aku tidak membutuhkan keturunan bangsawan Senju di dunia yang aku buat di masa depan.."

Kata Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan nada yang begitu dingin…, serupa dengan ekspresinya yang tak memiliki belas kasihan sedikit pun.

Lalu ketika ia sampai tepat di depan jalan masuk elite di lapis kedua wilayah Senju…, dia melihat sudah ada puluhan prajurit sewaan, prajurit Kerajaan hingga penyihir Senju yang bersiaga memberikan Naruto perlawanan. Pemandangan itu tidak membuat dirinya tertantang sama sekali. Sama sekali tidak… Dia justru merasa bahwa orang orang di hadapannya terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Mereka tidak belajar dari pemandangan yang mereka lihat di wilayah Senju lapis pertama dan justru malah semakin melawannya. Sejujurnya dia lebih senang kalau para bangsawan Senju menyerahkan diri dengan senang hati untuk di eksekusi jadi tak perlu ada namanya pertarungan yang sia sia untuk mereka.

"Dia membunuh semua orang bahkan anak anak tak bersalah!"

"Kita harus membunuh iblis i-!"

JLEBBB

Teriak salah seorang prajurit yang terpotong kalimatnya begitu sebuah pisau hitam menancap di kepalanya.

BRUUUUKKKK

"Hae hae.. Berisik sekali…," kata Naruto dengan nada dingin setelah dia melemparkan sebilah pisau yang dia ciptakan menggunakan kekuatan dari energy hitamnya.

Mereka terkejut namun melihat hal tersebut…, bukannya mundur, mereka malah memaksakan diri untuk bertempur melawan Naruto yang kini sedang memberikan hawa mengintimidasi kepada mereka semua.

"M-Maju!"

"Masih tidak paham juga.. Hmm.. Ada beberapa penyihir Medium Class disini.."

BWOOOOSSSSHHH

Tiba tiba saja empat orang penyihir Senju menggabungkan kekuatan mereka dan menciptakan sebuah bola api raksasa yang mereka tujukan kepada Naruto.

"Hmmm… Merepotkan.."

[Dark Creator]

Naruto mengangkat tangan kirinya ke depan menghadapkan telapak tangannya ke arah bola api yang datang kepadanya.

[Absorb]

BWUUUUUSSSSHHHHH

Bola api itu terserap ke dalam energy kegelapan yang diciptakan Naruto seketika. Bila dilihat dengan kasat mata, energy gelap itu terlihat seperti memangsa, memakan dan melahap bola api yang dikeluarkan para penyihir Senju. Tentu saja kekuatan gila itu mengejutkan para penyihir Senju serta para prajurit. Wajah mereka yang tadinya siap, sekarang penuh dengan rasa takut begitu Naruto kembali mengolah energy hitam di tangan kirinya. Energi hitam itu terangkat ke langit dan memecah diri hingga ke ratusan bagian kecil. Lalu selang beberapa detik, masing masing pecahan energy itu membesar dan membentuk sebuah pedang hitam membara dengan posisi pucuk pedang menghadap ke bawah ke arah para penyihir dan prajurit Senju.

"A-Apa yang akan kau lakukan..?"

"Hmm.. Lihat saja dan terima.."

[Rain of the Dark Blades]

WUSSSSHHHH

JLEB JLEB JLEB JLEB JLEB JLEB JLEB JLEB JLEB JLEB JLEB JLEB JLEB JLEB JLEB JLEB JLEB JLEB…,

Ratusan pedang itu jatuh menghujam layaknya hujan. Dan yang mengerikan dari pemandangan tersebut adalah, dalam sekejap, Naruto membunuh ratusan orang baik yang tengah bertarung melawannya maupun wanita dan anak anak yang berada di dalam wilayah pemukiman lapis kedua.

"Uaaagggghhhh!"

"Arrrrggghh..!"

"KYAAAAAAA!"

"TIDAAAAAKKKK!"

"Tuan! Ampuni saya!"

Naruto yang merupakan orang yang telah bertanggung jawab atas hilangnya nyawa mereka semua sama sekali tak menunjukkan ekspresi atau perasaan bersalah di hatinya. Dia hanya menatap mereka semua dengan ekspresi yang begitu dingin meski wajahnya sendiri tertutupi topeng sambil terkadang memberikan senyuman jahat saat melihat pemandangan mengerikan. Ya.. pemandangan itu adalah pemandangan yang mengerikan yang seharusnya tak dijadikan bahan tontonan akan tetapi di mata Naruto…, pemandangan…, suara teriakan…, serta darah yang keluar dari mereka itu merupakan sebuah karya seni yang indah…

"Sangat indah… Aku bahkan tak tahu harus bilang apa…"

Kata Naruto sedikit menaikkan sudut di bibirnya.

Namun tiba tiba saja, semua kesenangannya menghilang begitu dia merasakan sosok yang memiliki hawa kuat mendekat ke arahnya.

BUUUUUUMMM

Sebuah pukulan didaratkan oleh Yasaka ke permukaan jalan menyebabkan permukaan jalan itu hancur karenanya. Dan beruntungnya Naruto bisa dengan cepat meresponnya sehingga dia bisa menghindarinya dengan sangat mudah.

"Aku mencium darah muda… Sayang sekali karena aku harus membunuhmu disini…"

Kata Yasaka menoleh ke arah Naruto yang berdiri di hadapannya. Yasaka segera membetulkan posisi berdirinya menghadap Naruto. Dia jelas merasakan aura yang masih muda dari Naruto namun terasa begitu gelap dan kelam.

"Anak muda… Siapa kau!? Kenapa kau datang ke wilayah Senju dan berani beraninya membantai anggota klanku!?"

Wajah Yasaka kini menunjukkan bahwa ia tengah murka saat melihat tubuh anggota klannya berserakan di jalan bahkan sebagian dari tubuh anggotanya terbelah belah hingga tak berbentuk seorang manusia.

"Aku hanya seorang pria yang berniat membantai habis klan Senju karena dendam…"

Yasaka mengerutkan keningnya begitu mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Dia memperhatikan benar kalimat yang barusan diucapkan Naruto terutama di bagian 'dendam'. Yasaka menatap tajam ke arah Naruto memperhatikan bentuk tubuh pemuda itu.

"Hmm.. Jadi karena dendam…, memangnya apa yang telah diperbuat klan ku hingga kau berani membantai anggota klanku!?"

Tanya Yasaka yang membuat Naruto marah. Haruskah wanita 49 tahun itu bertanya apa yang telah dilakukannya kepada Naruto hingga ia menuntut sebuah dendam dengan menghabisi seluruh anggota klan Senju?

"Perang…, perang yang kalian para bangsawan timbulkan 6 tahun lalu…, Itulah alasanku…,"

Jawab Naruto singkat.

Jujur saja Yasaka masih belum puas dengan jawaban Naruto namun secara garis besar dia mengerti kenapa Naruto menuntut balas dendam atas perbuatan klan nya. Dia tahu betul apa yang terjadi kepada orang orang dari berbagai tempat di perbatasan yang tak sengaja tempat mereka menjadi medan perang antara Kerajaan Aincrad dan Kerajaan Silver. Dan jujur saja… pada waktu itu, dia dan suaminya mendukung adanya perang tersebut meski saat ini…, tak terlewatkan sekali pun hari tanpa adanya penyesalan atas perbuatan yang dia lakukan. Semua itu dia sadari begitu suaminya tewas di medan perang. Yasaka adalah seorang bangsawan dan pemimpin klan tapi suaminya hanyalah seorang penyihir biasa yang harus maju ke medan perang.

Dan ketika perang selesai…, penderitaan datang begitu dia mendapat kabar bahwa suaminya telah tewas di medan perang. Dia begitu menyesal atas semuanya…, terlebih begitu dia mendapatkan data mengenai jumlah korban yang jatuh dari kedua belah pihak. Baik itu Aincrad maupun Silver… keduanya sama sama menerima kehilangan yang sangat besar. Jadi sudah pastilah bahwa pemuda yang kini berdiri di hadapannya adalah satu dari sisa sisa korban perang tersebut yang selamat.

"Aku mengerti alasanmu tapi dengarkan… apa kau pikir dendam akan menyelesaikan semuanya? Itu tidak akan merubah apa yang sudah terjadi…"

Kata Yasaka memberikan saran kepada Naruto. Namun seolah sudah bosan mendengar kata kata seperti itu, Naruto hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Hahahahahaha.. Kau memang benar, tapi sayangnya…"

Kata Naruto memutus kalimatnya.

"…Aku tidak peduli akan semua itu…,"

Yasaka melebarkan kedua matanya melihat sosok iblis yang entah bagaimana seperti muncul di belakang tubuh Naruto. Meski mungkin itu hanya firasat buruknya saja… namun yang jelas hawa hitam pekat yang dikeluarkan Naruto bukanlah sekedar firasat atau halusinasinya. Pemuda itu benar benar tak berniat mundur.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan darah Senju kalian untuk dunia yang akan kuciptakan di masa depan… jadi bukankah tak masalah bila kumusnahkan kalian?"

Ujar Naruto dengan nada yang penuh dengan kebencian, amarah dan seluruh perasaan yang selama ini dia pendam. Yasaka tak tahu betapa inginnya Naruto mengatakan hal tersebut sejak lama. Karena para bangsawan takkan pernah mengerti apa yang telah dia alami hingga ia tumbuh menjadi pribadi menakutkan, penuh dendam dan bagaikan iblis seperti ini.

"Kau sakit, nak!"

"Ya… Aku memang sakit, wanita tua…"

Jawab Naruto dengan nada yang ketus.

"Kalau begitu… Akan kuladeni dirimu.. Kalian tim medis segara berpencar dan cari orang yang masih bisa diselamatkan!"

Kata Yasaka mengambil kuda kuda. Terlihat 4 Penyihir yang memiliki tingkatan High Class di belakangnya yang tadi datang bersamanya juga sudah bersiap siap untuk bertarung melawan Naruto. Sedangkan tim medis yang juga datang bersamanya kini sudah berlari berpencar memeriksa di sekitar daerah lapis pertama dan lapis kedua.

"Hmm… Yah, akan kubiarkan untuk sekarang…, lagipula pada akhirnya juga sama saja. Kalian pun juga tak bisa keluar dari wilayah kalian karena kekuatanku.."

Kata Naruto dengan begitu santainya saat melihat tim medis yang dibawa Yasaka berpencar. Yasaka yang mendengar pernyataan Naruto langsung mendongakkan kepalanya ke langit melihat sebuah lapisan hitam transparan yang menyelimuti seluruh wilayah Senju. Dia terkejut melihat kemampuan aneh itu. Selama 49 tahun hidupnya, dia tak pernah melihat kekuatan dari artefak kuno atau sihir semacam itu.

"Saa.. Mari kita mulai pertarungan ini…"

Kata Naruto membuat sebuah gerakan besar di awal. Dia memberikan sebuah tekanan di bagian telapak kakinya menyebabkan jalan pijakan nya hancur lalu setelah membuat gerakan besar semacam itu, dia melesat maju ke arah Yasaka dan memberikan beberapa serangan pembuka kepada wanita itu. Sesuai dugaan Naruto bahwa setiap pukulannya dapat ditahan oleh Yasaka bahkan dia sudah jauh lebih mengerahkan kekuatannya daripada saat melawan Hidan, Kakuzu, Rossweisse ataupun Sasuke.

BUKH BUKH BUKH

"Hooh.. Seranganmu boleh juga,"

Kata Yasaka dengan senyumannya yang mengisyaratakan bahwa pukulan Naruto masih belum cukup kuat untuk membuatnya berpindah pijakan.

"Benar benar wanita monster…"

Ucap Naruto setelah dirinya memberikan sebuah tendangan ke arah kepala bagian kanan Yasaka meski dapat ditahan oleh wanita itu dengan sangat mudah.

"Ara ara.. Aku tersinggung.."

BUUAAAAKKKKHHH

Kata Yasaka tersenyum marah lalu memberikan sebuah pukulan keras pada bagian ulu hati Naruto hingga menyebabkan dirinya harus terlempar belasan meter jauhnya. Beruntungnya dia berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dan kembali menapaki permukaan jalan. Naruto yang merasakan serangan barusan, refleks terkejut dan langsung menatap Yasaka dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. Sedangkan Yasaka sendiri juga lumayan terkejut melihat Naruto bisa bertahan dari pukulannya barusan karena jujur saja…, hentakan tenaga yag keluar dari pukulan tersebut benar benar abnormal bagi penyihir atau ksatria biasa.

"Hooh.. Kau bisa bertahan dari pukulanku…, pantas kau bisa menghabisi separuh anggota klanku,"

Kata Yasaka yang heran melihatnya kemudian berjalan santai ke arah Naruto seolah pemuda itu bukanlah sebuah ancaman baginya.

'Wanita ini benar benar diatas semua lawan yang pernah kuhadapi! Jika aku adalah penyihir penyihir biasa pada umumnya… Perutku pasti sudah hancurl!'

Kata Naruto dalam hati sambil terduduk memegangi perutnya yang baru saja mendapat pukulan keras dari Yasaka. Dia yang menyadari bahwa Yasaka tengah mendekat ke arahnya langsung bangkit mengaktifkan beberapa lingkaran sihir.

"Hmm.. Sihir sihir itu… sihir Aincrad.. Sihir serangan yang biasa digunakan penyihir Aincrad pada umumnya.."

Hal itu memberitahu Yasaka bahwa Naruto memang merupakan penyihir Kerajaan Aincrad. Dia menguasai berbagai sihir ledakan, sinar penghancur, pertahanan diri yang kerap digunakan baik Aincrad maupun Grigori. Meski semua sihir itu tak ada gunanya di hadapan Yasaka, dia tetap waspada dengan Naruto. Karena bisa saja semua sihir ini hanyalah pengalih perhatian dari sihir dengan skala yang lebih besar.

[Crow Vision]

Naruto membuka matanya memperlihatkan kilauan biru yang menyilaukan. Efeknya dapat membuat kelima indra nya menjadi 250% lebih kuat dan lebih efektif serta membuat kecepatannya meningkat hingga 200%. "Akan kumulai, wanita tua…"

WUUUUUUSSSSHHH

Kali ini kecepatannya benar benar membuat Yasaka takjub. Dia bahkan tak dapat melihat dengan jelas kemana arah gerakan Naruto dan darimana dia akan menyerang. Meski begitu, Yasaka tidak kehilangan ketenangannya dan mencoba mengumpulkan energy sihir di sekitarnya yang ia gunakan sebagai sensor untuk menemukan dan merasakan Naruto.

'Terima seranganku, wanita tua!'

TRAAANNNGGG

Betapa terkejutnya Naruto ketika pedang yang ia pungut dari prajurit sewaan yang ia bunuh telah terpotong menjadi dua ketika dia hendak menebas Yasaka. Hanya dengan satu kuku Yasaka…, dia membuat pedang tersebut terpotong jadi dua. "Ara… Hanya segitu?"

'Gawat!'

BUAAAAAGGGHHH

Naruto menerima tendangan dari Yasaka yang menyebabkan dirinya lagi lagi harus rela terlempar mundur dari hadapan Yasaka. "Ukhhh…"

"Kalau begitu sekarang giliranku, anak muda…"

Yasaka melesat ke arah Naruto sambil memberikan sebuah pukulan keras kepadanya.

BUGGGGHHH

Beruntungnya dalam penggunaan [Crow Vision] miliknya… kelima indra nya meningkat pesat. Oleh karena itu dia bisa merasakan dan melihat titik pusat dari pukulan Yasaka sehingga dia bisa menghentikannya dengan efektif menggunakan satu tangannya.

'Pukulan ini benar benar kuat… Kurasa bahkan gelombang yang tercipta karena pukulan ini mampu meruntuhkan dinding..'

Batin Naruto yang langsung melompat mundur ke belakang disaat Yasaka sibuk mengaktfikan lingkaran sihir elemen api. Dia benar benar tak memberikan Naruto kesempatan setelah dia mulai menyerang Naruto. Namun meski begitu, Naruto juga masih terlihat seperti menguji seberapa kuat Yasaka sebenarnya agar dia juga bisa mengeluarkan porsi kekuatan yang pas untuk mengalahkan Yasaka.

"[Nine Tails Blue Flame]!"

Tiba tiba muncul sembilan ekor rubah di bagian bawah belakang tubuh Yasaka. Setelah itu, kesembilan ekor itu menghempaskan semacam gelombang api biru kepada Naruto yang tak bisa bergerak di udara.

'Sialan!'

"Tamat riwayatmu…"

Naruto segera mengeluarkan energy hitam yang dia pakai sebelumnya. Dan menciptakan lagi sebuah bentuk yang mana akan melahap elemen api biru yang barusan dikeluarkan oleh Yasaka. Api biru itu benar benar mengerikan karena bahkan kekuatan Naruto yang ia pakai untuk melahap habis bola api raksasa ternyata cukup kesulitan untuk melahap gelombang api biru milik Yasaka. Sedangkan bagi Yasaka…, dia hanya bisa terdiam memperhatikan energy hitam aneh yang dikeluarkan Naruto.

"Sihir apa itu..?"

Tanya Yasaka begitu Naruto menapaki pijakan tanah lagi.

"Itu bukan sihir melainkan artefak kuno atau [Lost Artifact] yang kumiliki… Namanya adalah [Dark Creator].."

Jawab Naruto sambil menarik lengan bajunya yang panjang memperlihatkan bagian punggung tangan kirinya. Di tangannya terlihat semacam lingkaran batu hitam aneh yang memancarkan hawa energy yang begitu luar biasa.

"Jadi lingkaran kecil itu merupakan artefak kuno milikmu..?"

"Hmm.. Ini bukan sekedar lingkaran batu aneh.."

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, lingkaran hitam itu bercaya dan mengeluarkan energy padat yang membentuk semacam gauntlet hitam dengan bentuk dan desain yang benar benar mengesankan dan indah untuk dilihat. Yasaka yang memperhatikan perubahan yang luar biasa itu langsung terkesan karenanya. Dia sebelumnya pernah melihat berbagai artefak kuno di buku dengan bentuk gauntlet semacam itu. Contohnya adalah [Boosted Gear] atau mungkin yang bentuknya sedikit mirip namun berbeda seperti milik [Vritra's].

"Jangan terkesan hanya karena itu, wanita tua…" kata Naruto dengan nada yang dingin ketika dia mengangkat tangan kirinya membentuk semacam kepala naga dari aura energy hitamnya. Kepala naga itu langsung melesat ke arah Yasaka tanpa aba aba dari Naruto yang tentunya membuat Yasaka kewalahan karena tidak siap.

ZRAAAATTTT

Tiba tiba saja kepala naga hitam itu musnah terbakar api menyebabkan timbulnya keterkejutan di wajah Naruto dan Yasaka. Mereka langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka kepada orang yang mengganggu pertandingan tersebut. Dan begitu mereka melihat darimana asal datangnya serangan tersebut, mereka terkejut karena serangan itu berasal dari seorang gadis yang seharusnya tidak ada disana.

"Kyuubi-ojousama!" panggil keempat penyihir di belakang Yasaka yang masih bersiaga menerima aba aba Yasaka sejak tadi.

"Kyuubi!" panggil Yasaka kepada anaknya yang tiba tiba muncul meski sudah diperintah olehnya agar tidak datang.

'Kyuubi… Bukankah harusnya dia berada di dalam rombongan yang berangkat tadi..?'

Tanya Naruto dalam hati. Tak lama kemudian dia kembali mendapatkan perasaanya untuk membunuh lagi. Terlebih saat melihat Kyuubi ada disana. Dia jadi semakin berhasrat untuk membunuh Yasaka di hadapan Kyuubi yang merupakan anak gadisnya sendiri. Dia benar benar ingin melihat ekspresi itu… Ekspresi putus asa… Bagaimana jika ibunya dibunuh di depan matanya…

"Aku datang untuk membantu, kaa-sama!"

"Kau…!"

Dan baru saja Yasaka hendak memarahi putrinya.., dia langsung mengurungkan niatannya saat melihat tatapan mata putrinya yang begitu serius memandanginya. Dia menghela nafas panjang tak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi putri nakalnya itu.

"Baiklah… Tapi jaga jarakmu dengannya… Waspadai gerakannya dan jangan bertindak gegabah karena Kaa-sama tidak bisa melindungimu. Sejujurnya Kaa-sama sendiri ragu bisa mengalahkannya…"

Ujar Yasaka begitu dia memperhatikan Naruto yang sudah mengambil pedang dari salah satu prajurit sewaan Senju yang tewas ia bunuh. Dan saat itulah pedang itu terselimuti hawa kegelapan yang luar biasa…, membuat pedang yang sederhana itu menjadi terlihat benar benar berbahaya.

"Aku mengerti, kaa-sama.."

"Baiklah… Kita mulai! Kalian yang di belakang kami berdua.. Tolong bantu kami dengan [Healing Magic] atau beberapa sihir pertahanan.."

Kata Yasaka kepada keempat penyihir yang berada di belakangnya yang sejak tadi hanya mengamati pertarungannya dengan Naruto. Yasaka melesat duluan dan memberikan sebuah pukulan menggunakan sembilan ekor nya namun semuanya ditepis dengan mudah oleh energy gelap Naruto yang kini membentuk semacam areal pertahanan yang siap menangkis semua serangan yang datang kepada Naruto. "Ganti!"

Kata Yasaka mundur setelah memberikan empat bola api biru dari langit yang ia tujukan kepada Naruto. Dalam kondisi terdesak sambil mencoba menghentikan empat bola api biru itu, Naruto mengeluarkan pedangnya dan memutarnya membentuk gelombang api dengan lingkaran sihir yang baru saja dia ciptakan. Dia mengarahkannya kepada Kyuubi yang sudah menggantikan posisi ibunya untuk menyerang. Tentu saja Kyuubi sudah memiliki persiapan dengan menggunakan pedangnya serta lingkaran sihir elemen api ditambah dengan bantuan empat penyihir di belakang Yasaka yang membantu pertahanannya.

BWOOOOSSSHHH

Keempat penyihir Yasaka segera melindungi Kyuubi dari serangan Naruto menyebabkan usaha Naruto sia sia. Namun seolah tak pernah kehilangan akal…, Naruto yang terdesak karena celah pertahanannya berhasil ditembus Kyuubi, mulai mengerahkan sihir original nya.

[Perfect Illusion]

Naruto tiba tiba saja terlihat seperti menghilang dalam sekejap saat Kyuubi memberikannya sebuah tebasan elemen api dari pedangnya.

"Aku disini!"

Kata Naruto memunculkan lagi energy hitam di tangan kirinya namun kali ini dalam jumlah yang lebih besar dan massa yang lebih besar pula. Sebelumnya dia baru saja menggunakan [Perfect Illusion] untuk mengaburkan dan memalsukan pandangan Kyuubi untuk sesaat sehingga dia bisa menghindar. Lalu energy hitam di tangan Naruto itu lagi lagi merubah bentuknya menjadi semacam tinju raksasa. Naruto melepaskan tinju tersebut kepada Kyuubi namun dengan sigap, Yasaka melindungi Kyuubi dengan menahan tinju raksasa tersebut menggunakan kedua tangannya yang dia silangkan di depan kepala.

"Ukhhh!"

Kali ini Naruto sukses membuat Yasaka menerima luka hingga dia dan Kyuubi harus rela terdorong hingga beberapa meter. Naruto yang melihat peluang emas tersebut langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah keempat penyihir pendukung Yasaka.

'Akan kulenyapkan mereka dulu..'

Energy hitam itu membentuk sebuah kepala naga yang dalam sekejap melesat ke arah para penyihir Yasaka. "Tidak!"

Teriak Yasaka melihat arah serangan Naruto.

"Arrrrrgghhh!"

"Tolong aku!"

Kepala Naga itu seolah olah memakan mangsanya… Merobek… melumpuhkan… menghancukan para penyihir itu hingga tubuh keempat penyihir itu terbelah belah menjadi beberapa bagian. Kyuubi yang melihat adegan menjijikkan itu langsung terdiam membeku karena jujur saja saat ini dia sedang dilanda perasaan aneh ketika melihat mayat mayat dari anggota klan nya.

"Hmm.. Dengan begini tak ada lagi yang namanya pengganggu dalam pertarungan kita…"

"Kau sungguh kejam…"

Kata Kyuubi dengan nada yang dingin kepada Naruto. Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam. Ia mencoba membayangkan saja…, bagaimana jika Kyuubi tahu bahwa orang yang membantai anggota klan serta orang yang kini tengah bertarung melawan dirinya dan ibunya adalah laki laki yang selama ini dia sukai. Hmm, mungkin itu akan sedikit menarik sebagai hiburan untuk Naruto, tapi entah kenapa sekarang ini dia masih belum ingin menunjukkan wajahnya.

"Bisa kita mulai lagi pertarungannya?"

Tanya Naruto yang dengan santainya mengeluarkan energy hitam lagi. Membentuk sebuah sayap hitam di punggung Naruto dan memungkinkan dirinya untuk terbang di langit.

"Kyuubi.. Kemungkinan.. Kaa-sama akan mengeluarkan sihir sihir berskala besar setelah ini, kuharap kau bisa berlindung karena kita juga sudah tak memiliki pendukung…"

Kata Yasaka begitu menoleh ke arah putrinya yang kini sedang bersiap siap dengan pedangnya dan beberapa lingkaran sihir elemen api.

"Hae… Aku mengerti, kaa-sama.."

Naruto yang dilanda kebosanan kemudian sadar bahwa masih banyak anggota klan yang menunggunya di bagian lapis kedua dan wilayah utama Senju. Mungkin masih ada lagi beberapa puluh anggota klan yang harus dia bunuh setelah dia menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Yasaka dan Kyuubi. Seharusnya dia tak mengulur ulur waktu seperti ini…, dia juga harus segera kembali membantu Ulquiorra dan Ultear yang kemungkinan kini tengah berhadapan melawan Azazel dan dua pengguna artefak kuno [Longinus].

Naruto kali ini berniat untuk sedikit serius. Sama halnya dengan Yasaka yang tiba tiba saja menepukkan kedua tangannya menciptakan sebuah lingkaran sihir berdiamater sekitar 15 meter di langit dengan corak api biru milik Yasaka.

'Sudah kuduga… Api biru memang keahlian khususnya..'

"Kaa-sama.." kata Kyuubi dari kejauhan mennyebut nama ibunya.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya dengan serangan besar ini!" kata Yasaka kepada Naruto. Naruto sendiri tidak begitu terkejut melihat lingkaran sihir berdiamter sekitar 15 meter tersebut. Dia dapat melihat dengan jelas getaran dan tekanan kedua kaki dan seluruh tubuh Yasaka yang bahkan menekan gravitasi di sekitarnya. Namun tetap saja…, untuk sebuah serangan yang hanya ditujukan kepada satu orang…, wanita tua itu terlalu berlebihan menurutnya karena dengan serangan semacam ini…, mungkin dia juga mampu melenyapkan separuh wilayah lapis pertama hingga kedua pemukiman Senju.

"Apa kau ingin membunuh semua anggota klanmu? Kau sudah gila…?" tanya Naruto dengan nada datar seolah olah dia bisa mengatasi semuanya hanya dengan menjetikkan jarinya meski kalimatnya mengatakan bahwa serangan Yasaka bukanlah serangan yang main main.

Yasaka hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Lalu dia tiba tiba mengeratkan kedua tangannya semakin erat dan semakin erat…, membuat lingkaran berdiameter 15 meter di udara yang menghadap ke arah Naruto itu kini ikut menyusut. Lingkaran sihir itu memang menyusut menjadi berukuran sekitar 5 meter namun semua itu tidak mempengaruhi kualitas serangan dan ledakan sihir yang akan ditimbulkan. Justru dengan menyusutnya lingkaran sihir tersebut akan membuat sihir yang dilepaskan menjadi semakin kuat karena semakin terfokus kepada satu titik lepas.

"Hmm.. Sepertinya aku harus memperlihatkan keseriusanku…"

Naruto melepas jubahnya meski masih memasang topeng hitam di wajahnya. Dia menggenggam erat tangan kirinya dengan tangan kanannya. Dan hal itu mendapat perhatian langsung dari Yasaka dan Kyuubi yang kini tengah heran.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Tanya Yasaka kepada Naruto yang masih diam santai.

"Aku hanya bersiap siap saja…"

Yasaka menyipitkan kedua matanya. Sejak tadi dia sudah siap melepaskan sihir besar itu kepada Naruto. Namun yang menjadi halangannya adalah…, dia masih belum siap seratus persen mengaktifkan sihir yang akan mengekang pergerakan Naruto agar tidak menghindar atau pergi kemana mana. Naruto yang menyadari hal itu justru nampak santai saja dan malah memberikan sebuah pernyataan kepada Yasaka.

"Kau tenang saja… Akan kuterima sihir mengerikan itu…"

"? Apa maksudmu?"

Yasaka yang tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Naruto tentu saja dibuat bingung kembali. Sama halnya dengan Kyuubi yang langsung menaruh tanda tanya di kepala.

"Nah… Sekarang.."

WUUUUUSSSSHHH

Tiba tiba saja kabut hitam keluar dari dalam lingkaran batu di tangan kiri Naruto. Kabut hitam itu merupakan energy hitam Naruto yang mengambil bentuk gas yang langsung mengelilingi sekujur tubuh Naruto dalam hitungan detik. Benar benar pemandangan aneh bagi Yasaka dan Kyuubi yang baru pertama kali ini melihat kemampuan aneh semacam itu. Setelah beberapa detik kemudian…, kedua mata mereka semakin melebar ketika menemukan sosok Naruto berubah setelah kabut hitam yang menghalangi tubuhnya lenyap…

"Itu…"

"Mungkinkah..?"

"[Balance Breaker]…"

TBC

.

.

.

Yo! Minna, ane potong disini dulu. Maaf sebenernya ane mau update kemaren tapi ya baru jadi sekarang dengan 7k word. Disini ane bakal menjelaskan beberapa hal mengenai chapter ini…

Pertama… Pembantaiannya bakal berlangsung selama sekitar 4-5 chapter. Ane berusaha supaya alurnya gk kecepetan… semoga enggak kecepetan dan masih enak buat dibaca. Ane khawatir soalnya klo mengecewakan.

Kedua… Disini ane memperlihatkan lagi satu kekuatan Naruto. [Dark Creator] sebuah artefak kuno atau ya Sacred Gear lah klo di anime. Disini ane bikin bukan Sacred Gear tapi artefak kuno.. Longinus segala disini jadi artefak kuno bukan sacred gear. [Dark Creator] ini adalah artefak buatan Naruto sendiri.. Gimana bisa dia bikin itu artefak? Masih rahasia..

Ketiga, penjelasan mengenai kemampuan [Dark Creator].. Ane bikin sedikit mirip ama kemampuan.. hmm.. Kurohige.. buah Yami Yami tapi ane paduin sama Magic Maker.. jadinya [Dark Creator].

Keempat, disini Naruto udah ketahuan punya empat kemampuan. Tiga sihir dan satu artefak buatan… Tiga sihir itu merupakan [Crow Vision], [Perfect Illusion] dan [Alternative Core] kalo kalian baca bener bener pasti dah tau gimana overpowernya sihir original Naruto ini. Terus buat artefak buatan ada [Dark Creator] dan nanti ada satu lagi artefak buatan yang sempet dikeluarin bentar pas akhiran lawan Sasuke.

Kelima, disini Yasaka… hmm.. ane bisa bilang kalo dia ini hmm.. bener bener kuat! Satu.. kalian harus tau Yasaka di fic ini bener bener kuat! Gak sembarangan.., dia sebanding ama pengguna [Longinus] atau lebih kuat mungkin.

Kalo kalian penasaran ama lanjutannya ya ditunggu aja.. chapter depan ane mau gambarin keadaan di Istana. Ane ngebet pengen bikin Ulquiorra ngelawan Tobio, Dulio atau Vali wkwkwkwk

Maaf semisal chap ini mengecewakan.. typo atau lain lain.. ane ngebut bikinnya gara gara udah ditagih reader. Gomennasai klo kelamaan kawan kawan..

See you in next chap

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review


	15. Chapter 15

**SYMBOL OF REVENGE**

 **Chapter#15**

 **RASA BERSALAH ULQUIORRA**

Rate: M

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto], High School DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Action, Romance, Drama, Martial Art

Warning: Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Pairing: ?

Summary:

Penyelamat? Pahlawan? Ksatria? Tidak… Aku tidak tertarik menjadi sesuatu semacam itu… Hanya dendam.. Dendam yang kubawa sejak perang besar antara Kerajaan Kerajaan besar.. Perang yang menghancurkan kebahagiaanku… Dendam ini berubah menjadi sumber kekuatan.. Dan dengan kekuatan ini, akan kutuliskan namaku di kepala para Raja itu.. diriku sebagai symbol pembalasan dendam..

Don't Like Don't Read

 _Ide ini muncul setelah author mendengarkan lagu opening No Game No Life.. Entah kenapa.. Padahal gak ada hubungannya sama cerita ini.._

 **Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pada waktu yang sama saat Naruto tengah bertarung melawan Yasaka dan Kyuubi…, replika tubuh dan jiwa Naruto yang dia ciptakan dengan [Perfect Illusion] ditemani oleh Ulquiorra dan Ultear yang sudah berpakaian rapi kini sudah berada di Istana Kerajaan. Mereka sudah melewati barisan penjaga dan sudah memberikan surat undangan di gerbang masuk untuk bisa sampai kesini. Untuk sekarang mereka berniat mencari orang orang yang sudah memiliki janji dengan mereka untuk bertemu disana.

"Akhirnya kita sampai juga…"

"Pakaian ini sungguh tidak nyaman untukku…" kata Ulquiorra ketika melihat lengan bajunya yang panjang.

"Jangan mengeluh dan sebaiknya kau bantu aku mencari Azazel-sensei!" kata Ultear menoleh ke kanan dan kiri mencari keberadaan kepala Akademi Aincrad sekaligus pemimpin utama Grigori.

Seakan malas untuk membantu Ultear, Ulquiorra kemudian menoleh ke arah replika Naruto yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan ekspresi datar. "Bagaimana keadaan Naruto sekarang?"

Replika Naruto langsung menoleh ke arah Ulquiorra begitu mendengar Ulquiorra meminta laporan situasi keadaan tubuh asli Naruto. "Saat ini tubuh asli dari Naruto-sama sedang bertarung melawan dua penyihir dan dari situasinya… dia kini tengah mengendalikan keadaan pertarungan…"

Ulquiorra mengernyitkan alisnya ketika mendengar laporan dari replika Naruto. Dia mendengar dua penyihir…, Menurut data yang dia dapatkan… Seharusnya hanya Yasaka saja yang mampu merepotkan Naruto di wilayah Senju saat ini karena hampir seluruh eksekutif keluarga Senju datang ke pesta ini. Tapi sudahlah, lagipula tidak mungkin Naruto gagal karena dirinya tahu betul seberapa kuat sahabatnya itu.

"Tempat ini sangat ramai…"

"Apa kau sudah menemukan dimana Azazel-sensei?" tanya Ulquiorra kepada Ultear yang masih sibuk mencari.

Yah jujur saja, Ulquiorra tidak terbiasa dengan keramaian di sekitarnya. Bahkan mereka belum masuk ke aula utama tempat di adakannya pesta. Mereka baru sampai di taman depan Istana dan tamu nya sungguh sangat banyak. Dan jujur saja, semua tamu itu terlihat seperti orang orang yang memiliki status sekelas bangsawan atau orang orang penting.

"Tenanglah Ulquiorra… Aku tahu kau benci keramaian ini tapi…, ah.. aku sudah temukan mereka,"

Ultear menatap ke arah samping pintu masuk Istana yang sangat besar. Kereta kuda yang datang silih berganti di depan pintu masuk menurunkan orang orang yang tengah mereka cari dari tadi. "Mereka baru saja tiba…"

"Hmm… Lebih baik kita segera menghampiri rombongan Azazel-sensei sekarang," kata Ultear.

Mereka segera berjalan menghampiri rombongan Azazel atau tepatnya rombongan Grigori berisi Azazel, Baraqiel, Akeno dan beberapa sensei mereka di Akademi. Yang pertama turun jelas adalah Azazel yang mengenakan setelan jas hitam lalu diikuti Baraqiel yang mengenakan pakaian yang sama seperti Azazel hingga akhirnya terakhir adalah Akeno yang memakai sebuah gaun putih indah dan rambutnya digerai ke samping terlihat begitu anggun. Mungkin sekilas dia terlihat mirip dengan Ultear jika mereka berdiri berdampingan.

"Azazel-sensei tampak berwibawa sekali malam ini," puji Ultear yang sudah berdiri di hadapan Azazel sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ah.. Kalian juga sama.. Kau tampak mempesona sekali malam ini, Ultear…,"

Kemudian Azazel menoleh ke arah Ulquiorra dan replika Naruto yang sama sama memasang ekspresi datar. Tentu saja Azazel dan para anggota Grigori takkan menyadari bahwa Naruto yang berdiri di hadapan mereka semua ini adalah replika sempurna dari Naruto. "Kalian berdua…, jika kalian serius untuk datang ke pesta ini. Kuharap kalian bisa rubah atau hapus ekspresi datar itu dari wajah kalian.." kata Azazel kepada Ulquiorra dan replika Naruto setelah dirinya menghela nafas pasrah.

"Kami mengerti.."

"Naruto-kun! Ulquiorra! Ultear.." kata Akeno menghampiri mereka.

"Akeno-senpai.." jawab mereka bertiga serentak.

Akeno kemudian memberikan sebuah tatapan kepada Ultear yang langsung direspon oleh Ultear sendiri. Dan begitu Azazel serta rombongan Grigori masuk ke dalam Istana meninggalkan mereka…, Akeno segera berbisik kepada Ultear, "Bagaimana? Apa semuanya berjalan dengan lancar sesuai yang kalian rencanakan?"

"Hmm… Sejauh ini bisa kukatakan bahwa situasinya bisa kami kendalikan.., jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Naruto bukanlah orang yang suka membuat kesalahan dan perhitungan rencananya. Lagipula dia juga sudah menyusun banyak rencana cadangan seandainya situasi disini memburuk,"

Jawab Ultear berjalan melewati Akeno dengan ekspresi yang terlihat tak peduli. Akeno tentu merasakan bahwa dirinya masih belum diterima oleh Ultear disini. Buktinya jelas sudah terlihat dari sikap gadis itu sebenarnya kepadanya saat tak ada Naruto disini. Ulquiorra yang memperhatikan hal tersebut hanya memandang bosan lalu menoleh kembali ke arah replika Naruto yang terlihat sama bosannya dengan dirinya.

"Hmm… Membosankan bukan?"

Kata Ulquiorra kepada replika Naruto.

"Hmm? Apakah kau bicara padaku barusan…? Maaf…, tapi sayangnya aku hanya replika pengganti dari tubuh, pikiran dan jiwa Naruto-sama. Aku hanya tubuh dan pikiran yang diciptakan Naruto-sama dari pengaplikasian sihir [Perfect Illusion] nya. Aku hanyalah sebuah ilusi yang direalisasikan menjadi nyata selama kurun waktu dua jam penggunaannya…, Jadi aku tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa mengenai ucapanmu barusan karena aku tidak diciptakan untuk menjawab komentarmu.."

Setelah mengatakan itu…, replika Naruto kembali menatap ke depan membiarkan Ulquiorra yang kini tengah terdiam menatap datar replika Naruto.

"Aku ingin ini cepat selesai…" kata Ulquiorra datar saat dia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah Ultear yang sudah memasuki Istana.

Lalu ketika mereka semua masuk ke dalam ruangan aula utama tempat digelarnya pesta. Mereka terpukau dengan besarnya ruangan tersebut yang mereka pikir mungkin mampu menampung ribuan orang. Karena memang…, Istana Kerajaan ini memiliki ukuran yang sangat besar. Dana pembangunannya sendiri dikumpulkan dari anggaran Kerajaan yang berasal dari pajak dan uang dari tiga klan utama. Di dalam aula besar itu terdapat dua lantai dimana lantai atasnya tak menutupi bagian tengahnya dan hanya mengisi bagian pinggir ruangan sehingga orang orang yang berada di lantai kedua bisa melihat orang orang di lantai pertama dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Yo… Naruto, Ulquiorra, Ultear!" sapa Dulio yang berjalan ke arah mereka ditemani oleh Sara dan Koyuki. Dari penampilan mereka bertiga, Ulquiorra dan Ultear nampak terpukau melihatnya. Ketiga sosok itu memang pantas sekali bila menggunakan pakaian ala bangsawan berkelas. Ultear yang menyadari arah langkah Dulio segera mencoba untuk menghentikannya. Karena nampaknya Dulio ingin menyapa replika Naruto. Dia tahu bahwa replika Naruto telah diciptakan untuk mengatasi segala situasi di pesta ini seperti menerima salam, memberi salam kepada orang lain. Namun kekhawatiran masih ada di benak Ultear entah kenapa.

"Dulio-senpai… K-Kalian cepat sekali…, Apa pesta sudah berlangsung lama?"

Tanya Ultear mengalihkan perhatian Dulio dari replika Naruto. Dulio mengangkat kedua alisnya ketika Ultear menghalanginya dan bertanya kepadanya. "Hmm.. Sepertinya sudah berjalan selama setengah jam kurang lebih…, kalian terlambat."

"A-Ah, begitu ya.."

Dulio kemudian kembali mengarahkan perhatiannya kepada replika Naruto yang sedang menatapnya datar. "Hei, Naruto… Kenapa kau diam saja..? Apa kau sakit? Kau terlihat tidak bersemangat malam ini…"

'Dia adalah senpai Naruto-sama di Akademi Aincrad..'

"Tidak.. Aku baik baik saja, senpai…" jawab replika Naruto dengan sedikit ekspresi yang sesuai dengan jawabannya.

Ultear yang mendengarnya akhirnya mampu menghela nafas sedangkan Dulio hanya menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali menanggapi jawaban Naruto.

"Apa kalian sudah coba minumannya?" tanya Sara menaikkan sudut bibirnya sedikit saat berbicara kepada Ultear.

"Kami baru saja akan mencobanya… Iya kan, Ultear?" kata Akeno menoleh ke arah Ultear mencoba membantu gadis itu.

"I-Iya.."

Ultear terlihat cukup panik disini dan entah bagaimana Dulio menyadari kepanikan Ultear. Dia menganggap Ultear mungkin sedikit panik karena ini pertama kalinya dia menghadiri pesta besar semacam ini yang tentunya dihadiri oleh banyak bangsawan dan eksekutif klan. Apalagi disini…, mereka bukan siapa siapa kecuali perwakilan murid dari Aincrad yang menerima kehormatan untuk bisa datang ke pesta semacam ini. "Kalian tidak perlu gugup atau panik.. Anggap saja kalau semua ini hanyalah sebuah pesta biasa. Jangan dianggap sebuah pesta yang benar benar besar…, dengan begitu kau pasti bisa mengatasi perasaan gugupmu itu.."

Kata Dulio kepada Ultear yang membuat gadis itu bertanya tanya dalam hati.

'Ha?'

"A-Ah… Aku akan berusaha, Dulio-senpai.."

Sedangkan itu, Ulquiorra tengah sibuk memperhatikan kondisi di sekitarnya. Dia nampaknya berniat untuk menemukan para anggota Senju yang datang ke pesta ini namun sampai sekarang dia belum juga menemukan rombongan Senju yang hadir di pesta ini. Lalu pandangannya terhenti kepada tangga indah besar yang menghubungkan lantai pertama dengan bagian lantai atas. Lalu kedua matanya tertuju kepada sepasang laki laki dan perempuan yang tengah bergandengan turun dari lantai atas menuju ke lantai bawah. Sang laki laki yang mengenakan pakaian seperti bangsawan dan yang perempuan mengenakan gaun berwarna silver dengan desain indah yang sewarna dengan rambutnya yang tertata begitu indah juga.

"Oh… Itu mereka!"

"Dia cantik sekali.."

"Sasuke-sama juga terlihat gagah dan tampan.."

Mendengar suara suara dari sekitar mereka yang memperhatikan ke arah tangga, Ultear, Akeno, Dulio, Sara dan Koyuki langsung meoleh kesana. Terlihat Azazel dan para anggota Grigori yang tak berada jauh dari tempat Ulquiorra juga sudah memandang ke arah sepasang laki laki dan perempuan itu.

"Ah itu mereka…!" kata Sara sambil tersenyum melihat kedatangan Sasuke dan Rossweisse yang saling bergandengan.

Ulquiorra yang sejak tadi diam memperhatikan sekarang mulai bersuara. "Hmm.. Kenapa kakak beradik itu datang seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang mesra..?"

Pertanyaan itu memancing senyum di wajah Koyuki, Dulio dan Sara yang secara refleks langsung menoleh ke arah Ulquiorra. "Hmm.. Bukankah wajar wajar saja bila laki laki dan perempuan yang akan bertunangan terlihat mesra seperti itu?"

Mendengar kata pasangan yang keluar dari mulut Koyuki, Ultear, Akeno dan Ulquiorra langsung menoleh ke arahnya. Ekspresi mereka berdua seolah mempertanyakan apa maksud ucapan Koyuki barusan. Sedangkan Dulio dan Sara sama sekali tidak terkejut dengan ucapan Koyuki barusan. "Tunggu dulu!"

Ultear langsung mengubah posisinya menghadap ke arah Koyuki.

"Mereka… bertunangan…?"

Tanya Ultear dengan nada yang benar benar heran, terkejut dan tak menyangka. Ekspresinya juga sama dengan nada pertanyaannya. Sedangkan Koyuki hanya menunjukkan senyum kepada Ultear lalu kembali memperhatikan pasangan yang kini mencuri perhatian seluruh tamu disana. "Sebenarnya… Sasuke dan Rossweisse itu bukanlah saudara kandung. Rossweisse adalah anak angkat…, dia dulunya ditemukan oleh rombongan Uchiha di medan perang 6 tahun yang lalu.."

Jelas Dulio yang jelas sudah diketahui oleh Ulquiorra dan Ultear karena mereka merupakan saksi hidup Rossweisse yang tahu segalanya mengenai gadis yang sekarang membawa marga Uchiha itu. "T-Tunggu, senpai! Sejak kapan kalian tahu bahwa mereka akan bertunangan!?"

Tanya Ulquiorra yang kali ini menghapus ekspresi datarnya. Dia benar benar terlihat terkejut saat mengetahui Rossweisse akan bertunangan dengan Sasuke. Ia langsung teringat sahabatnya, Naruto yang kini tengah bertarung melawan Yasaka. Dia sejujurnya tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jatuhnya perasaan Naruto…, atau bagaimana hancurnya Naruto saat mengetahui bahwa gadis yang dicintainya akan bertunangan dengan laki laki yang berasal dari jenis manusia yang paling dibenci Naruto di dunia ini.

"Sebenarnya pertunangan mereka baru akan resmi diumumkan malam ini…, tapi kebanyakan tamu yang hadir sudah mengetahui perihal tersebut dari pimpinan Uchiha…"

Jawab Dulio santai sambil menonton Rossweisse dan Sasuke yang begitu mesra menuruni tangga menyambut tamu tamu yang hadir di Istana. Ulquiorra dan Ultear langsung bertukar pandangan masih dalam ekspresi terkejut mereka yang tidak seperti biasanya. Cukup lama mereka bertukar pandangan hingga akhirnya Ultear menunduk seolah tak kuasa menatap Ulquiorra yang mengisyaratkan sesuatu. Dia mencoba menahan air matanya yang jatuh… Dirinya terbayang bayang ekspresi Naruto bila dia mengetahui ini. Lagipula…, apa yang dipikirkan teman masa kecilnya itu hingga dia menerima pertunangan dengan Uchiha itu? Dia benar benar dibuat kesal oleh teman masa kecilnya karena mungkin dia akan menyakiti perasaan Naruto.

'Rossweisse..!' kata Ultear memanggil nama Rossweisse dalam hati menahan amarah.

Ulquiorra tentunya mengerti perasaan Ultear saat ini… Dia juga tak bisa berbuat apa apa dengan hal ini. Yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang hanyalah mengutuk ketidakmampuannya menyelamatkan teman temannya dari pertikaian…, penderitaan…, nasib…, serta jurang balas dendam. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap ke langit langit dalam diam lalu dirinya bergumam…, Seandainya… dirinya memiliki kekuatan untuk merubah masa lalu yang ada…

Saat perang berlangsung…

Saat dimana 'Bunda' tiada…

Saat semuanya sirna…

Mungkin saja hasilnya tidak akan seperti ini. Dimana mereka saling menyakiti diri sendiri dengan pilihan mereka masing masing…

Pandangan Ulquiorra teralih kembali ke arah Rossweisse… Dia melihat wajah cantik yang sudah lama tak diajak bicara olehnya… Dia terdiam…, seolah gadis yang pernah menjadi sahabatnya itu semakin jauh ketika sekilas senyum ditunjukkan oleh gadis itu kepada pria yang akan menjadi tunangannya…

'Naruto…'

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

Sedangkan itu, kini langit gelap malam ini juga telah menjadi saksi bagaimana besarnya hebatnya… bagaimana brutalnya dan bagaimana mengerikannya wilayah Senju saat ini. Puluhan mungkin ratusan rumah para bangsawan Senju disana hancur karena ulah satu orang yang mengacau di wilayah Senju dan membantai habis para bangsawan yang tinggal disana. Pertarungan antara dirinya dengan sang pemimpin klan Senju kini juga meninggalkan semacam sejarah. Terlihat sebuah lubang besar berdiameter sekitar 50 meter dengan kedalaman belasan meter yang berada di tengah tengah wilayah Senju. Tadinya lubang itu terisi oleh tanah dan di atasnya berdiri sebuah mansion megah yang ditinggali oleh sang pemimpin Senju dan keluarganya…, namun…, kini hal itu hanya menjadi sebuah histori. Tidak hanya itu…, di sepanjang jalan utama wilayah Senju juga terdapat banyak sekali mayat mengenaskan dengan darah yang menutupi sebagian permukaan jalan. Begitu mengerikan pemandangan disana…, bahkan beberapa orang tergantung di tiang sebagai symbol kesenangan dari segala ulah sang algojo. Tak jarang juga ditemukan anak anak yang dipilih sebagai symbol kesenangannya.

Lalu terlihat seorang pria yang terbang mengenakan semacam pakaian hitam dengan garis garis merah darah yang membentuk semacam corak lalu dihiasi sebuah 4 rantai hitam dari bagian kancing baju di tengah hingga terakhir (seperti desain pakaian Project K dari Lost Saga). Tubuhnya mengeluarkan aura hitam yang melekat pada tubuh serta pakaiannya…, warna rambutnya berubah menjadi silver lalu bagian sklera mata pria tersebut menghitam sedangkan irisnya semerah darah. Kemudian…, jauh di dalam lubang tersebut…, tergeletak seorang wanita tak berdaya yang dipenuhi dengan luka dan darah. Tangan kanan dan kaki kiri wanita tersebut telah hilang dari tubuhnya. Keadaan pria dan wanita tersebut sungguh berbanding terbalik. Bisa dikatakan bahwa sang pria yang kini telah melepaskan topengnya itu menatap sang wanita yang sudah dekat dengan kematian…

Dengan sayap hitamnya…, dia perlahan turun mendekati sang wanita…

"Ughh.. K-Kau…"

Ucap wanita itu terputus putus kehabisan tenaga untuk mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kaa-sama!"

Teriak Kyuubi yang segera melompat turun ke bawah lubang besar itu lalu berlari ke arah Yasaka, Sang Ibu yang kini berada di ambang kematian. Kyuubi yang kini dibanjiri air mata tengah terduduk di samping Yasaka menatap ibunya yang sudah sekarat tak berdaya akibat pertarungan melawan pria yang kini sudah menapaki tanah di dalam lubang sebesar 50 meter itu. "Kyuubi…" panggil Yasaka pelan sambil mencoba meraih wajah manis putrinya dengan tangan kirinya yang tersisa.

"Ukkhhh…"

Sambil menahan air mata dan amarahnya… Kyuubi menerima tangan Yasaka yang kini tengah menyentuh pipinya. "Kaa-sama… ukhh.. hiks…"

"Kaa-sama… tidak… apa.. apa.., Kyuubi…"

Kata Yasaka kepada Kyuubi yang membanjiri wajahnya dengan air matanya sendiri. Kemudian dengan tenaga yang tersisa dia melirik ke arah Naruto yang berjalan mendekatinya dengan energy yang masih belum ia turunkan sama sekali. Kyuubi yang sudah tak kuasa menahan amarahnya langsung menoleh cepat ke arah pria yang membuat ibunya menjadi seperti ini. Dia memperhatikan pria itu sungguh sungguh…, Perlahan lahan namun pasti…, ekspresinya yang penuh amarah mengendur ketika pria itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya dan ibunya. Hingga akhirnya dia menyadari siapa laki laki yang membuat ibunya sekarat…

"Selamat malam, Kyuubi…"

Sapa Naruto yang masih menggunakan [Balance Breaker] nya. Kyuubi yang mendengar suara…, melihat wajah…, serta merasakan hawa kehadiran Naruto langsung terkejut. Dirinya terdiam dalam ketidak pahamannya sendiri…, lalu sesaat kemudian dia menaikkan sudut di bibirnya meski air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir.

"A-Ah.. haha.. ah… haha.. Ini.. ahaha.. ini.. hanya mimpi.., i-iya kan Naruto-kun?" tanya Kyubi diselingi sebuah tawa putus asa ketika menyadari bahwa laki laki yang berdiri di hadapan dirinya dan ibunya adalah Naruto…, laki laki yang dia sukai…, laki laki yang dia cintai…

"Jadi begitu…" kata Yasaka ketika melihat wajah Naruto yang menampilkan ekspresi yang begitu dingin.

"Bohong! BOHONG! INI BOHONG!"

Kyuubi langsung bangkit kemudian jatuh lagi ke belakang sambil menunjukkan ekspresi tidak percaya, terkejut, sedih dan putus asa yang tercampur menjadi satu. Lalu tak lama kemudian, dia berpikir sambil memegang kepalanya… lalu sebuah tawa putus asa keluar dari mulutnya…

"Haha.. ha… ha… Aku pasti sedang bermimpi…"

Naruto yang melihat betapa menyedihkannya Kyuubi saat ini hanya memasang ekspresi datar. Lalu sedetik kemudian daia tersenyum melihat Kyuubi yang bertingkah seperti orang yang kehilangan akal dengan tawanya yang dipenuhi kesedihan…, keputus asaan…, serta ketidak pahaman situasinya saat ini. Dan entah kenapa…, dalam diri Naruto timbul sebuah hasrat…, ingin memberikan Kyuubi sebuah rasa sakit… putus asa… dan kebencian yang lebih dalam… jauh… lebih dalam lagi. Dia seolah menikmati ini semua… benar benar menikmatinya. Dia bahkan tak mempedulikan gairahnya kepada lawan jenis dan lebih memilih untuk memberikan siksaan lagi… yang jauh lebih menyakitkan. Dia ingin sekali menghancurkan mental gadis itu…

"Ini semua bukan mimpimu, Kyuubi… Aku ini nyata… dan kondisi ibumu yang berada dalam ambang kematian serta anggota klanmu yang kubantai…, semua juga nyata…"

Kata Naruto tersenyum jahat ketika melihat Kyuubi yang menatapnya ketakutan. Kyuubi yang mendengar hal tersebut langsung dari Naruto kini merasa jatuh ke dalam jurang keputusasaan. Kedua matanya melebar menatap sosok menakutkan yang dulu dicintainya. Lalu matanya beralih lagi ke arah Yasaka… Ibunya yang kini hanya memiliki waktu sedikit lagi untuk menemaninya di dunia ini.

"Hiks… hiks… Tolong… Hentikan… hiks… tolong… Naruto-kun…"

Ucap Kyuubi yang terduduk menangis tak berdaya meminta pengampunan kepada Naruto atas dirinya dan ibunya.

"Hmm… Aku akan berbaik hati kepadamu.. Akan kubiarkan putrimu ini hidup dalam penyesalan dan keputusasaannya yang tak bisa menyelamatkanmu.."

Kata Naruto menoleh ke arah Yasaka begitu melihat Kyuubi yang meminta pengampunannya. Tentu saja ketika mendengarnya Yasaka sangat senang karena dia tidak harus ditemani oleh putrinya menuju kematian. Wajahnya yang tak berdaya berubah senang penuh dengan senyum. Lalu dia menatap intens Naruto yang kini tengah kebingungan saat melihat ekspresi senangnya.

"Cih…"

Naruto memalingkan pandangannya dari Yasaka ketika Yasaka menatap dirinya dengan ekspresi yang bersyukur. Dalam sisa waktunya yang kini tinggal sedikit, Yasaka mengalihkan pandangannya menatap ke langit yang kebetulan mala mini dipenuhi oleh bintang yang indah. Air matanya mengalir tanpa dia sadari… wajahnya memucat dan kesadarannya sudah mulai menghilang meski dia masih mencoba untuk bertahan. Sebenarnya Yasaka masih bisa diselamatkan sekarang… tapi jika lebih lama dari ini… dia pasti tewas kehabisan darah. Dia kembali menatap Naruto yang kini sedang mengalihkan pandangannya dengan ekspresi yang begitu marah.

"Aku siap bila harus terbunuh olehmu… kau adalah… hasil… dari dosa… yang kulakukan 6 tahun lalu…"

Mendengar kalimat tersebut, Kyuubi langsung merangkak ke arah Yasaka sambil terus menangis…

"Hiks… tidak… hiks… tidak kaa-sama… hiks.. jangan tinggalkan Kyuubi… hiks.."

Ucap Kyuubi begitu dirinya sampai di samping Yasaka dan meletakkan wajahnya di dada Yasaka. Entah kenapa… Yasaka saat ini benar benar ingin menangis dan berteriak tapi air matanya hanya mengalir setetes demi setetes dalam sepersekian detik. Mungkin dia juga sudah kehabisan tenaga untuk menangis dalam kondisi seperti itu. "Kau akan baik baik saja… Kyuubi…"

"Tidak… tidak…"

"Aku siap…" kata Yasaka kepada Naruto yang sudah memposisikan dirinya untuk memberikan serangan terakhir.

Naruto berjalan mendekat ke arah Yasaka lalu melihat Kyuubi yang perlahan lahan berniat menoleh ke arahnya. Kyuubi seperti berniat memberontak akan tetapi…

"T-Tidak, Naruto-kun! Jangan!"

BLAAASSSHHH

Dengan satu gerakan tangan yang dia rentangkan ke samping kanan…, Naruto menggunakan energy hitam yang terselimuti aura merah membara untuk menghempaskan Kyuubi menjauh dari ibunya. Kyuubi terlempar beberapa meter sambil memandangi ibunya yang tengah menatapnya dalam. Sedangkan Naruto membentuk sebuah pola energy di atas tubuh Yasaka hingga akhirnya membentuk beberapa pedang yang berada dalam posisi siap menusuk tubuh Yasaka yang tepat berada di bawah. Dengan ekspresi yang tak memiliki belas kasihan… Dia menghujamkan semua pedang itu ke tubuh Yasaka saat Yasaka tengah berusaha menggapai Kyuubi dengan tangan kirinya..

JLEB JLEB JLEB JLEB JLEB JLEB JLEB

Mata Kyuubi melebar saat melihatnya… momen saat ibunya dihujam oleh pedang pedang buatan Naruto…

"KAA-SAMA!"

Teriak Kyuubi dalam tangisnya langsung berjalan merangkak ke arah Yasaka karena tubuhnya tak mampu untuk berdiri lagi. Naruto yang telah bertanggung jawab atas hilangnya nyawa Yasaka hanya terdiam santai sambil menatap Kyuubi dengan ekspresi dingin tak berperasaan. Setelah dia berpikir kalau dia sudah banyak membuang buang waktu… Akhirnya dia berjalan mendekat ke arah Kyuubi lalu menyentuh tubuhnya.

"[Perfect Illusion]!"

Seketika tubuh Kyuubi mengejang menandakan Naruto berhasil mengaktifkan sihirnya itu kepada Kyuubi. "Hmm.. Akan kutulis ulang ingatanmu mengenai malam ini…"

BRUKKK

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

Kembali ke situasi Ulquiorra dan Ultear yang sudah berada di pesta Kerajaan ini selama sekitar setengah jam kurang lebih. Sejak awal tadi mereka hanya berdiri menunggu persiapan serta waktu yang tepat untuk memulai aksi mereka pada malam ini. Namun jujur saja…, sejak tadi mata mereka tidak bisa lepas dari pasangan yang menjadi pusat perhatian malam ini. Bahkan meski mereka sempat beberapa kali disapa oleh para bangsawan yang tertarik akan kemampuan mereka, tetap saja mata mereka tidak bisa lepas dari Rossweisse. Sempat juga beberapa kali Rossweisse menyadari tatapan dari Ulquiorra dan Ultear, namun ia selalu buru buru mengalihkannya.

"Hmm.. Sudah berapa cangkir yang kau minum?"

Tanya Ulquiorra kepada Ultear tanpa memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Ultear. Terlihat di meja yang ada di sebelah Ultear terdapat 7 cangkir berukuran kecil. Ultear yang mendengar pertanyaan Ulquiorra hanya menghela nafas lalu tampak seperti merenungkan sesuatu. Wajahnya bahkan tidak memerah meski dia sudah minum cukup banyak. "Jangan sampai kau mabuk… Aku tidak ingin kau mengacaukan rencana kita, Ultear," kata Ulquiorra yang kali ini terdengar cukup serius daripada biasanya.

Ultear yang mendengar nada bicara Ulquiorra yang cukup serius tentu saja heran dibuatnya. Dia melihat tatapan Ulquiorra dan mengikutinya hingga dia mengerti sesuatu saat menemukan siapa yang menjadi pusat dan perhatian Ulquiorra saat ini. "Kau… berniat membunuhnya disini?"

Tanya Ultear menyipitkan matanya menatap Ulquiorra sambil memastikan benar tidaknya.

"Bukankah Naruto juga tidak melarang kita membunuh beberapa bangsawan lain diluar klan Senju?"

Ketika Ulquiorra menjawabnya seperti itu, jujur saja Ultear juga tidak tahu harus menjawab apa karena dia juga menginginkan laki laki bermarga Uchiha itu mati disini. Tapi keinginannya tak hanya sebatas itu sebenarnya. "Ulquiorra.."

"Hmm?"

"Kau tahu…, entah kenapa aku juga merasa ingin sekali membunuh Rossweisse saat aku melihat senyumnya saat ini.."

Ya sebenarnya ucapan Ultear sama sekali tidak mengejutkan bagi Ulquiorra ketika mendengarnya. Karena Ulquiorra juga sejujurnya menginginkan penderitaan bagi Rossweisse sekarang. Mungkin sebelumnya dia dan Ultear masih berkeinginan agar Naruto tidak melakukan hal yang semena mena kepada Rossweisse karena dia dulunya adalah bagian dari mereka. Namun begitu mendengar berita hari ini, perasaan benci itu timbul dari lubuk hati mereka. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun mereka masih menggumamkan pertanyaan yang sama dalam hati… 'Kenapa…? Rossweisse…'

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa aku melarang hal itu sekarang…"

"Hmm.., kurasa Naruto juga tidak akan marah.."

Lalu saat mereka berdua tengah asyik berbincang di sudut ruangan, tiba tiba saja Dulio datang membawa serta Akeno, Kaguya, Shion, Sara dan Koyuki. Mereka datang ke arah mereka pasti ada sebuah tujuannya dan kebetulan saat ini… replika Naruto tengah duduk santai tak jauh dari mereka. "Hmm.. Dulio datang membawa beberapa orang… Kuharap mereka tidak datang untuk menanyakan seseorang.." kata Ulquiorra saat melihat orang orang yang datang bersama Dulio.

"Huh? Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu..?"

Tanya Ultear menanyakan kenapa Ulquiorra berpikiran seperti itu. Lalu Ulquiorra memberikan semacam bahasa isyarat dengan kepalanya dan menyuruh Ultear melihat baik baik rombongan Dulio. Ultear kemudian memperhatikan baik baik orang orang yang kini berjalan berdampingan dengan Dulio. Setelah menyadari apa yang hilang, Ultear kembali bersandar di dinding sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan matanya.

"…Kyuubi.."

"Tepat… Jika perkiraanku tidak salah… Kurasa Kyuubi tidak berada bersama dengan rombongan Senju dan masih tertinggal disana.. di rumahnya…"

Jika benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Ulquiorra, kemungkinan saat ini Kyuubi sudah dihabisi oleh Naruto. Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Ultear. Meski kenyataannya Naruto tidak membunuh Kyuubi dan malah membiarkan gadis itu menderita dalam keputusasaan.

"Hai, Ulquiorra… Ultear.. dan Naruto-kun" sapa Kaguya begitu mereka sampai disana. Tentu saja tatapannya langsung terpusat kepada replika Naruto yang tengah duduk santai tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Ulquiorra menghela nafas ketika Kaguya yang pertama kali menyapa mereka. Dengan tatapan tidak suka, Ulquiorra dan Ultear langsung memberikan sebuah jawaban dari pertanyaan yang pasti akan mereka tanyakan. "Jika kalian mencari Kyuubi… Kami berdua sejak tadi tidak melihantnya,"

"A-Ah… Jadi kalian tidak melihatnya ya.." kata Kaguya dengan nada yang sedikit kesal bercampur kaget.

"Hmm.. Jadi.. kalian juga tidak melihatnya ya," tambah Shion yang nampaknya sangat cemas dengan adik perempuannya itu.

Dulio, Sara, Koyuki dan Akeno hanya menyimak percakapan mereka sebelum akhirnya mereka kedatangan beberapa orang yang tampak begitu mengejutkan untuk Ulquiorra dan Ultear. Sosok yang datang kepada mereka bukanlah sosok yang mereka perkirakan akan hadir di pesta ini. Bisa dikatakan mereka adalah sosok yang tidak diinginkan oleh Ulquiorra, Ultear dan terutama Naruto karena bisa saja kalau orang orang ini akan menjadi faktor lain yang bisa mengacaukan rencana mereka malam ini.

"Hai semuanya.. Apa kabar?"

Rambut crimson panjang serta lekuk tubuh sempurna… Dirinya berpakaian seperti wanita bangsawan dengan gaun hitam dan rambut yang diikat rapi. Lalu di belakangnya terdapat dua laki laki yang mengenakan setelan hitam rapi yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Ulquiorra. Yang tidak Ulquiorra dan Ultear mengerti adalah kenapa mereka bertiga masih ada di Aincrad?

"Ah.. Rias.. sudah hampir seminggu kita tidak bertemu." Kata Dulio menyapa Rias yang datang bersama dengan Issei dan Kiba. Mendengar hal itu Rias hanya tersenyum.

"Dulio-san.. dan kalian semua.."

Kini giliran Issei yang menyapa mereka meski kebanyakan dari mereka malas untuk membalas sapaan dari Issei. "Hn.."

Kemudian Dulio yang memperhatikan suatu hal yang menarik dari sikap aneh Rias yang terus terusan memandangi Naruto dengan tatapan yang begitu intens dan ekspresi yang tak bisa di deskripsikan. Dalam sekejap muncul sebuah ide menyeramkan yang ia pikir akan memanaskan suasana disini.

"Ehem.. Aku begitu terkejut ketika mengetahui ternyata kau tidak ikut pulang dengan Sairaorg dan Sona. Kau memilih untuk datang sebagai tamu dari Kuou di pesta ini…, apakah ada alasan kenapa kau mengulur waktu kepulanganmu?"

Tanya Dulio dengan senyuman usil saat Rias masih sibuk memandangi Naruto. Sudah pasti Rias terkejut akan pertanyaan itu. Dan sejujurnya tak hanya Dulio yang memperhatikan sikap aneh Rias, namun juga Kaguya dan Akeno yang sadar bahwa sejak tadi, Rias terus terusan menatap Naruto. Ya meski Naruto yang ada disana hanyalah sebuah replika.

"T-Tidak.. Aku hanya… memang bertujuan untuk datang ke pesta ini saja…"

"Oh begitu…"

Mereka sekarang sibuk berbincang bincang disana. Mereka tak sadar bahwa sebenarnya ada yang terganggu oleh kehadiran rombongan itu. Ya…, sejak tadi Ulquiorra dan Ultear tengah mencoba untuk berkomunikasi membicarakan keberadaan Rias, Issei dan Kiba yang sama sekali tak mereka sangka akan hadir di pesta ini. Tapi mereka sama sekali tak memiliki kesempatan untuk membahasnya karena mereka sekarang berdekatan dengan orang orang itu.

"Ini akan merepotkan…"

Kata Ultear kepada Ulquiorra yang sedang bersandar di dinding memperhatikan replika Naruto yang tengah bermasalah dengan Kaguya, Akeno dan Rias. Yang menjadi pertanyaannya adalah kenapa Akeno ikut merebutkannya…, padahal dia sendiri sudah tahu bahwa yang ada disana hanyalah sebuah replika. Yah lupakan hal yang tidak penting dan mari kembali ke percakapan Ulquiorra dan Ultear. "Aku berharap Naruto segera tiba untuk membantu kita…"

"Hmm.. Apa yang kau khawatirkan?"

Tanya Ultear begitu mendengar Ulquiorra yang berharap Naruto agar segera datang ke pesta ini. Ulquiorra tak menjawab pertanyaan Ultear dan sibuk memandangi dua pengguna [Longinus] yang tengah bersama mereka saat ini.

"Kau mengkhawatirkan mereka berdua…?"

Masih belum menjawab pertanyaan Ultear dan kini malah memalingkan pandangannya ke arah para eksekutif tamu yang datang malam ini. Terlihat cukup jauh dari tempat mereka saat ini… Azazel, Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Shisui dan pemimpin klan Otsutsuki…, Otsutsuki Kinshiki yang ditemani putra sulungnya Momoshiki.

"Masih ada lagi yang kau khawatirkan?"

Tanya Ultear menghela nafas setelah dia melihat barisan orang orang kuat yang mungkin mampu membuat Naruto kewalahan bila harus berhadapan langsung dengan mereka semua. Ulquiorra seolah belum kehabisan akal untuk memberitahu Ultear mengenai segala ancaman yang bisa merusak rencana mereka dalam pesta malam ini.

"Dari semuanya… Yang kurasakan… Azazel-sensei.., Dulio Gesualdo…, Uchiha Fugaku…, Otsutsuki Kinshiki…, mereka berempat lah yang paling mengerikan…"

Kata Ulquiorra kepada Ultear. Nampaknya Ultear sudah menduganya dan dia lega karena orang orang yang di waspadainya menjadi orang orang yang paling mengancam rencana mereka. Dia lebih khawatir bila Ulquiorra merasakan ancaman yang lebih besar dari empat nama yang barusan disebutkan. "Aku belum selesai, Ultear…"

Ultear yang baru saja menghela nafas lega kini kembali waspada begitu Ulquiorra mengatakan bahwa dia belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ulquiorra memalingkan pandangannya dari para pemimpin klan itu dan bergeser ke arah lima orang yang berjalan ke arah mereka. Ultear yang mengikuti arah tatapan mata Ulquiorra kini juga terlihat menyipitkan mata. Sedangkan Dulio justru melambaikan tangannya memberikan isyarat kepada kelima orang itu untuk kesini.

"Aku mengetahui dua dari mereka tapi… siapa tiga sisanya?"

Tanya Ultear yang tak langsung dijawab oleh Ulquiorra karena dirinya sekarang tengah merasakan sebuah firasat tidak enak dari dua dari lima orang tersebut. "Tobio Ikuse… sejak awal aku sudah merasakan suatu hal yang abnormal darinya… mungkin bukan hanya dia tapi juga para pengguna artefak kuno [Longinus] yang ada di generasi ini bahkan si mesum [Red Dragon Emperor] itu juga. Tapi Tobio Ikuse…, dia benar benar spesial… tapi aku merasakan satu lagi di antara lima orang itu…"

Ultear menatap kelima orang itu baik baik terutama kepada laki laki berpakaian rapi, berwajah tampan dan memiliki rambut berwarna silver indah. "Laki laki itu bukan?" tanya Ultear kepada Ulquiorra.

"Ya… Aku merasakan hawa keberadaan lain dalam dirinya sama seperti si mesum [Red Dragon Emperor] itu.. Dan bisa kukatakan bahwa dua orang itu.. pria berambut silver dan Tobio. Mereka berdua lah ancaman terbesar kita saat ini…"

Namun meski begitu Ulquiorra masih tidak mengetahui siapa laki laki berambut silver itu karena sejujurnya dia juga tak pernah melihatnya. Yang jelas dia bukanlah seseorang yang berasal dari Aincrad atau belajar di Akademi Aincrad… Apakah dia bangsawan dari luar territory Ibukota? Atau dia juga berasal dari Kuou? Namun yang jelas saat ini Dulio tengah menyambut pria berambut silver itu yang datang bersama dua rekannya… satu laki laki dan satu perempuan.

"Naruto, Ulquiorra, Ultear… Ada seseorang yang ingin kukenalkan kepada kalian.." panggil Dulio kepada Ulquiorra dan Ultear yang sudah sedari tadi menunggu Dulio untuk memperkenalkan mereka kepada laki laki berambut silver itu.

Ulquiorra berjalan mendahului Ultear dan replika Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan Kaguya, Akeno dan Rias. Dia berjalan menghampiri Tobio dan Vali lebih tepatnya. "Hooh.. Tak biasanya kau sesemangat ini, Ulquiorra… Apa kau merasakan sesuatu yang aneh?" tanya Dulio tersenyum kepada Ulquiorra. Yah sejujurnya juga Dulio sudah memprediksi hal ini… yang tidak dia sangka adalah Naruto yang masih terlihat acuh.

"Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Ulquiorra… Kalau boleh aku tahu… Siapa namamu..?"

Tanya Ulquiorra langsung kepada laki laki berambut silver yang kini berhadapan dengannya sambil menatap dirinya tertarik dengan hawa yang dikeluarkan masing masing. Dia mengambil satu langkah mendekat dan menjabat uluran tangan Ulquiorra. "Vali… Vali Lucifer… Pangeran Kerajaan Silver yang datang sebagai tamu pada pesta Kerajaan Aincrad malam ini.."

Dan begitu laki laki itu menyebutkan nama serta memberi keterangan mengenai statusnya, semua orang yang ada disana langsung menoleh cepat ke arahnya kecuali Tobio, Dulio, Arthur serta kedua rekannya yang sudah diketahui bernama Kuroka dan Bikou. Rias sendiri terkejut melihat kedatangan Kuroka disana sama halnya dengan Kuroka yang tak menyangka akan bertemu Rias, Issei dan Kiba disana. Mereka nampak memiliki semacam hubungan atau keterkaitan satu sama lain tanpa diketahui orang orang yang ada disana.

"Jadi, mana yang namanya Naruto…?"

Tanya Vali kepada Dulio dan Arthur. Dulio dan Arthur langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah replika Naruto yang tengah duduk memasang ekspresi datar seolah tak terkejut dan tak peduli akan kehadiran sang pangeran Kerajaan Silver yang merupakan salah satu Kerajaan yang akan Naruto balas di masa mendatang setelah selesai dengan Kerajaan Aincrad.

"Aku… Naruto…"

Jawab replika Naruto yang bangkit dari kursinya sambil menatap ke arah Vali. Vali sendiri hanya menunjukkan ekspresi heran saat melihat Naruto dan Ulquiorra. Dia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Ulquiorra yang masih terkejut dengan satu lagi kehadiran yang berada diluar rencana mereka. "Hmm.. Entah kenapa aku lebih merasakan bahwa kekuatanmu lebih besar disini.." kata Vali kepada Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra dan Ultear sendiri terkejut. Bagaimana bisa? Apa yang dikatakan oleh Vali memang benar karena Naruto yang berada disini memang hanya sebuah replika meski dia masih memiliki sekitar kurang dari 10% kekuatan asli Naruto. Ulquiorra hanya terdiam ketika menyadari bahwa Vali juga dapat mendeteksi perbandingan kekuatan hanya dengan merasakan hawa dan aura yang keluar dari tubuh sama seperti dirinya. Dia perlahan mengangkat kepalanya menatap Vali yang sedang menatapnya heran dan curiga.

"Hmm.. Mungkin aku hanya salah kira.."

Ulquiorra dan Ultear benar benar lega mendengarnya. Dan saat ini Vali sudah mengalihkan tatapannya lagi ke arah Issei yang sedang memasang kuda kuda siaga dan menatapnya tajam. "Issei, kupikir kau tidak perlu waspada kepadaku disini… Kita ada di pesta Aincrad. Aku tidak berniat mencari masalah disini karena kita hanyalah tamu disini…"

Ulquiorra dan beberapa orang yang tidak tahu apa hubungan antara Issei dan Vali tentu saja kebingungan saat ini. Rasa penasaran dan keingin tahuan mereka menguat saat itu juga. "Shion… Lama tidak bertemu," kata Vali menyapa Shion dan dibalas sebuah sapaan balik dari sang heiress clan Senju tersebut.

Vali dan Shion nampaknya juga memiliki semacam hubungan kemungkinan bila dilihat dari keakraban mereka yang tentunya semakin memancing rasa penasaran kepada mereka yang melihat hal itu.

"Kalian pasti bertanya tanya siapa dia… Akan kuberitahukan bahwa laki laki yang berdiri disini adalah rival alami dari Issei-kun yang sekarang berdiri disitu,"

Kata Dulio sambil menepuk pundak Vali dan memberitahukan kebenaran tersebut kepada mereka semua. Kaguya, Ultear dan Akeno sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksudnya namun berbeda dengan Ulquiorra yang tiba tiba mengerutkan dahinya waspada dengan kehadiran Vali. Ulquiorra memejamkan matanya beberapa detik membiarkan Ultear sadar dengan sendirinya namun gadis itu tak kunjung sadar juga dengan kata kata Dulio barusan.

"Fuh… Dengan kata lain… Dirimu adalah salah satu pengguna [Longinus] yaitu [Divine Dividing] yang menyimpan [White Dragon Emperor] dan merupakan lawan alami atau lawan yang ditakdirkan untuk [Red Dragon Emperor]…, benar begitu kan?"

Jelas Ulquiorra menatap intens ke arah Vali sekaligus membuat Ultear yang berdiri tak jauh darinya terkejut.

"Hmm.. Haruskah kujawab lagi?" tanya Vali dengan senyumnya.

Vali dan Ulquiorra saling memberikan tatapan mata tajam ke satu sama lain. Mereka berdua menunjukkan hawa persaingan disana. Terlebih nampaknya Dulio, Tobio dan Issei juga terpancing oleh hawa persaingan yang benar benar hebat itu. "Kuroka.. Jangan sampai Vali bertarung disini… Kau tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan kan?" tanya Bikou kepada Kuroka setelah dirinya menghela nafas malas.

"Tentu saja… Rizevim-sama sudah memberitahukan kita mengenai hal ini!"

Dan baru saja mereka sedang saling memberikan tatapan penuh persaingan… semuanya lenyap ketika tiba tiba sebuah suara dan pencahayaan yang mati mengejutkan mereka semua…

CKLEK

"Para tamu terhormat yang hadir pada malam ini… Pada malam ini… ada sebuah berita gembira yang akan disampaikan oleh pihak klan Uchiha dari Kerajaan Aincrad mengenai pertunangan putra mereka…"

Mereka semua otomatis membalikkan tubuh mereka menghadap ke panggung besar yang ada di dalam aula ini. Tak lama kemdudian terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari para tamu ketika melihat Uchiha Fugaku yang merupakan pemimpin klan Uchiha naik ke atas panggung membawa serta Sasuke dan Rossweisse yang masih bergandengan seperti sepasang kekasih. Ulquiorra dan Ultear kini menatap kesal dari sana apalagi saat mereka melihat Dulio dan yang lainnya menyoraki Sasuke dan Rossweisse nampak seperti sepasang kekasih sejati dan sebagainya.

"Akhirnya… mereka berdua siap bertunangan juga," kata Shion kepada Kaguya yang kini berdiri di sebelahnya sambil membawa cangkir minuman.

"Iya… Mereka berdua pasti sudah menantikan hal ini sejak lama…"

Betapa terkejutnya Ulquiorra dan Ultear ketika mendengar penuturan Shion yang mengatakan bahwa Sasuke dan Rossweisse sudah menantikan pertunangan ini sejak lama. Mereka benar benar merasa telah dikhinati oleh Rossweisse… karena ternyata…, dia sudah merencanakan pertunangan ini sejak lama… bahkan mungkin sejak sebelum mereka bertemu dengan Rossweisse di awal semester dua. Dalam sekejap rasa benci mereka yang masih berada di tahap awal… naik menjadi dua kali lipat. Emosi mereka memuncak… telinga mereka memanas dan mereka tak bisa menahan ekspresi penuh amarah yang secara refleks mereka tunjukkan meski tak ada yang akan menyadari hal tersebut.

"Yah… Hmm.. Pada malam ini… Saya… Uchiha Fugaku akan memberikan sebuah berita bahagia dari pihak klan Uchiha karena pada malam ini… putra bungsuku… Sasuke akan resmi bertunangan dengan… putri angkatku… Rosswei-!"

BOOOOOOMMM

.

.

.

.

Tiba tiba saja muncul semacam ledakan ditengah tengah aula yang langsung ditahan oleh Azazel ledakannya dari kejauhan. Semua orang yang ada disana otomatis terkejut mendengar suara ledakan tersebut. Kebanyakan dari mereka panik dan tak satupun dari mereka mampu mendekat. Terlihat beberapa penjaga dan penyihir Kerajaan mendekat ke tengah aula. Sedangkan itu, Ulquiorra dan Ultear yang melihat ledakan itu langsung memberikan tatapan ke satu sama lain. Yap.. tepat sekali… ledakan itu merupakan sebuah sinyal yang diberikan oleh Sasori kepada mereka untuk segera menepi dan memakai jubah serta topeng mereka dan memulai pembantaian pada malam hari ini.

"Semuanya menyingkir!" kata Azazel memberikan semacam komando dan perintah kepada para tamu. Namun ia sedikit terlambat karena gas beracun sudah menyebar dari seluruh pintu masuk yang ada bahkan dari luar jendela masuk kedalam.

"Ini… Gas beracun!?"

Tanya Azazel begitu melihat beberapa tamu yang sudah mulai pingsan dan hilang kesadaran mereka bahkan para penyihir setingkat High Class dan Great Class yang dikenalnya.

"Hmm… Mari kita mulai pestanya, anak anak…" kata Sasori yang tiba tiba muncul di tengah panggung dan berdiri di antara Fugaku dan Sasuke.

TBC

.

.

.

Yo kembali lagi dengan author satu ini… Maaf kalo updatenya agak lama dan semisal chapter ini sedikit mengecewakan. Ane belum sempet periksa chapter ini.. Yang ane mau bahas disini mungkin dikit aja karena ane buru buru

Tentang Biodata kekuatan Naruto

Nama : Naruto

Umur : 16 tahun

Gender: Laki laki

Kekuatan :

-Crow Vision [kelima indra nya menjadi 250% lebih kuat dan lebih efektif serta membuat kecepatannya meningkat hingga 200%]

-Perfect Illusion [Merealisasikan replika tubuh dari ilusi, menciptakan ilusi, menulis ulang sebuah ingatan dan beberapa kemampuan lagi]

-Alternative Core [Mirip seperti regenerasi.. intinya kemampuan ini bisa mengganti tubuh yang rusak dengan kondisi tubuh sebelum mendapat luka. Sama persis kek kemampuannya Shiba Tatsuya dari anime Mahouka yang bisa mengembalikan materi]

-Lost Artifats, Dark Creator [Menciptakan segala hal mirip seperti Magic Maker tapi penggunaannya dari energy kegelapan]

Disini udah ane jelasin… kalau Sacred Gear itu ane ganti namanya jadi artefak kuno. Hmm alasannya cuma satu.. karena ane pikir ini abad kuno jadi aneh aja kalo namanya Sacred Gear. Jadi ya artefak kuno disini sama dengan Sacred Gear.. anggap aja gitu. Lalu buat Balance Breaker dari Dark Creator.. bentuknya kek Project K dari Lost Saga. Sebelumnya sampe disini dulu…

Ane juga mau promosi buat grup Fanfiction di WA.. ane sebenernya udah males promosi tapi ane dipaksa RayNaruKushi buat promosi.. yaudah.. silahkan yang mau gabung. Ini grupnya bebas.. asalkan bisa rukun.. dan ane juga gamau kebanyakan aturan. Yg minat bisa WA ane di 085713157861.

Next Chap : Night Crow vs Vali Team

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review!


	16. Chapter 16

**SYMBOL OF REVENGE**

 **Chapter#16**

 **NIGHT CROW VS TEAM VALI & AINCRAD ACADEMY PART 1**

Rate: M

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto], High School DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Action, Romance, Drama, Martial Art

Warning: Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Pairing: ?

Summary:

Penyelamat? Pahlawan? Ksatria? Tidak… Aku tidak tertarik menjadi sesuatu semacam itu… Hanya dendam.. Dendam yang kubawa sejak perang besar antara Kerajaan Kerajaan besar.. Perang yang menghancurkan kebahagiaanku… Dendam ini berubah menjadi sumber kekuatan.. Dan dengan kekuatan ini, akan kutuliskan namaku di kepala para Raja itu.. diriku sebagai symbol pembalasan dendam..

Don't Like Don't Read

 _Ide ini muncul setelah author mendengarkan lagu opening No Game No Life.. Entah kenapa.. Padahal gak ada hubungannya sama cerita ini.._

 **Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan tergesa gesa, rombongan tamu mulai berlarian meninggalkan aula utama Istana Kerajaan meski sebagian dari para tamu tersebut adalah para penyihir namun kebanyakan adalah tamu politik dan hanya orang biasa yang tak memiliki kemampuan sebagai penyihir. Tentu saja gas beracun yang disebarkan Sasori sangat efektif terbukti dari waktu yang kurang dari 5 menit namun gas beracun tersebut mampu menumbangkan setengah dari jumlah tamu yang ada. Sisa dari tamu yang masih sanggup berdiri adalah penyihir penyihir kelas atas yang kini tengah mencoba menghilangkan gas beracun itu dengan sihir elemen angin.

"Ada apa dengan gas beracun ini!?"

Tanya salah seorang tamu penyihir yang berasal dari kemiliteran Aincrad. Pria itu sama seperti dengan tamu tamu penyihir yang lainnya. Dia tengah berusaha menghilangkan gas beracun itu dengan elemen angin miliknya namun entah bagaimana gas beracun itu tidak mau hilang dari ruangan. Penyebab nya…, semua pintu telah tertutup bahkan jendela Istana telah di blokir oleh semacam dinding elemen tanah berlapis enam yang akan menyulitkan para penyihir untuk menghancurkannya.

"Dinding elemen tanah…" kata Azazel melihat baik baik apa yang memblokade jalur angin masuk sambil menutupi hidungnya dengan tangan kirinya.

Dalam kondisi yang sungguh tak menyenangkan itu, kepanikan justru malah menurun seiring banyaknya tamu yang tumbang akibat gas beracun tersebut. Di sudut lain ruangan, Sasori tengah membuat Fugaku tak berdaya dengan 5 suntikan racun pembunuhnya yang menyebabkan pemimpin klan Uchiha itu sekarang tengah tergeletak tak berdaya dan berada di antara batas hidup dan kematian. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Rossweisse yang berdiri tak jauh dari Sasori dan Fugaku kini mengambil kuda kuda siap bertempur sambil menahan emosi mereka masing masing saat melihat Fugaku yang sekarat.

"Tou-san!" teriak Sasuke.

"Hmm.. Nampaknya kau akan bagus jika kujadikan koleksi boneka manusiaku.." kata Sasori dengan nada yang dingin sambil menggerak gerakkan jari jari di kedua tangannya.

"[Red Sand] Sasori, dia adalah buronan S Class! Kau tidak akan bisa menghadapinya, Sasuke!" kata Itachi yang berada tepat di bawah panggung bersama Shisui yang juga sudah bersiap dengan pedang yang dialiri sebuah elemen api.

Tiba tiba saja Sasori merasakan sebuah hawa keberadaan luar biasa yang akan menghujamnya dari atas. Dia mengangkat kepalanya cepat lalu melebarkan matanya melihat apa yang akan datang kepadanya.

BOOOOOMM

Dengan satu pukulan keras, pemimpin klan Otsutsuki yang kelihatan masih bugar meski dia sudah menghirup cukup banyak gas beracun. Beruntungnya Sasori dapat menghindar dari serangan tiba tiba itu. Dia langsung mengambil kuda kuda dan menengok ke arah Ulquiorra dan Ultear yang jauh darinya. Mereka berdua sudah menghilang dari rombongan mereka yang artinya mereka kini sudah bersiap siap dengan jubah dan topeng mereka. Setelah memeriksa mereka, Sasori kembali menghadap ke arah Otsutsuki Kinshiki, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Sasuke, Rossweisse da satu orang lagi yang baru saja datang yaitu Otsutsuki Momoshiki.

"Kau sudah salah mencari masalah dengan kami… [Red Sand] Sasori.." kata Kinshiki dengan wajah tenang dan tubuh besarnya.

"Aku sedikit terkejut kau tidak terpengaruh oleh gas beracun milikku, Otsutsuki Kinshiki-sama.." ucap Sasori memberikkan sebuah hormat kepada pemimpin klan Otsutsuki itu. Dia bahkan tidak mencoba untuk menutupi hidungnya sama seperti Itachi, Shisui, Sasuke, Rossweisse atau anaknya, Momoshiki. Dan jujur itu sangat mengejutkan karena bahkan penyihir sekelas Itachi dan Shisui masih mendapatkan dampak besar dari gas beracun tersebut meski mereka sudah mencoba menutupi hidung mereka.

"Gas beracunmu ini hanya mainan untukku…"

Kata Kinshiki sambil meregangkan otot otot di tubuhnya yang terlihat begitu besar. Sasori hanya menatap pria besar itu dengan ekspresi datar. Lalu di sebelah pria itu berdiri Shisui yang tengah merapalkan lima lingkaran sihir elemen api yang diketahuinya merupakan sihir yang cukup merepotkan.

"Kami tidak akan berbelas kasihan padamu, Sasori…" kata Shisui sambil menggenggam pedang yang berada di punggungnya.

Sasori semakin panik begitu melihat Itachi dan Shisui sudah mengaktifkan [Sharingan] mereka berdua dan bersiap melancarkan serangan kepadanya. Dia jelas tahu wajah Shisui karena dia sendiri merupakan elite Uchiha yang sudah terkenal nama nya dimana mana bahkan di Kerajaan tetangga karena kesuksesannya menangkap para buronan bahkan buronan S Class sekalipun. Sedangkan Itachi dan Momoshiki merupakan dua calon pemimpin Uchiha dan Otsutsuki di masa mendatang. Kemampuan mereka tidak bisa diremehkan dan itu semua terbukti dari seberapa terkenal nama mereka di seluruh Aincrad akibat kontribusi serta penyelesaian misi yang mereka lakukan meski mereka berdua masih berusia 17 tahun.

Sasori kembali menoleh ke arah anak buahnya yang berjumlah sekitar 30 orang yang kini tengah bertempur melawan para penjaga dan para penyihir. Sedangkan diluar ada 15 anak buahnya yang juga tengah bertarung sambil menjaga agar dinding elemen tanah yang menutupi seluruh jalan masuk bisa terus bertahan dan beregenerasi meski sudah diserang.

"Tak usah khawatirkan orang lain… Lebih baik kau khawatirkan dirimu sendiri," kata Momoshiki menatap tajam ke arah Sasori.

"Hmm.. Sepertinya begitu," kata Sasori tersenyum tipis mendengar kata kata Momoshiki. Sedetik kemudian, Sasori membuat ekspresi wajah yang begitu serius…

'Cepatlah kalian berdua… Aku bahkan tidak yakin bisa mengulur waktu lima menit lebih lama jika aku harus menghadapi mereka semua sekaligus..'

"[Fireball]"

Dengan keenam lingkaran sihir yang diciptakan Shisui dia menembakkan enam bola api berukuran sedang yang langsung diterima oleh Sasori. Sasori tentu tak berdiri diam, dia membuka sebuah sihir penyimpanan miliknya dan mengeluarkan semacam tubuh boneka seukuran manusia pada umumnya. Dengan kemampuan jari jarinya mengendalikan boneka sihirnya, dia menggerakkan tangan boneka sihirnya hingga terangkat ke atas membentuk semacam segel lingkaran sihir dengan motif unik di dalamnya. Tak lama kemudian muncul semacam gelombang pasir berwarna hitam yang membentuk seperti jarum raksasa yang mampu membelah habis keenam bola api yang dilancarkan Shisui kepada Sasori.

"[Forbidden Magic, Iron Sand]"

Kinshiki yang melihat bentuk boneka tersebut langsung melebarkan matanya. Dia menaruh tatapan yang serius kepada Sasori yang kini tengah mengendalikan semacam sihir elemen pasir namun bermassa seperti besi dan terasa mirip seperti besi meski itu hanya sebuah pasir.

"Kau… jadi begitu!.. Kaulah orang yang telah membunuh salah satu kebanggaan [North Wizard] Kerajaan Aincrad.. Kau membunuh sang pengendali pasir besi yang terkenal di bagian utara Kerajaan Aincrad,"

Kata Kinshiki sambil berlari mengepalkan tangannya kuat dan melapisi tangannya dengan sebuah energy emas yang terlihat begitu besar dan memiliki tekanan yang luar biasa pula. Sasori yang menyadari kehadiran Kinshiki langsung menggerakkan boneka sihirnya untuk membentuk semacam dinding elemen pasir besi di hadapan Kinshiki. Sedangkan Itachi, Shisui dan Momoshiki yang tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh Kinshiki kini tengah mempersiapkan semacam lingkaran sihir baru. "Itachi! Kita bantu dengan sihir elemen api!"

"Aku mengerti!"

"Heyaaaa!"

BOOOOOOOOMMM

Sekali lagi sebuah pukulan didaratkan oleh Kinshiki kepada Sasori meski dinding elemen pasir besi itu pada akhirnya mampu menghentikan laju pukulan Kinshiki. Pukulan Kinshiki memang terhentikan oleh dinding elemen pasir besi itu namun tekanannya membuat Sasori dan boneka sihirnya harus rela terdorong beberapa kaki dari tempat pijakannya tadi. "Aku belum selesai!" kata Sasori menatap tajam Kinshiki sambil mengeluarkan boneka sihirnya yang lain.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau berbuat lebih jauh lagi!"

Kata Shisui yang dengan cepat sudah berada di samping Sasori bersiap menebas dengan posisi [Sharingan] yang sudah aktif di kedua matanya. Tentu saja hal itu mengakibatkan Sasori panik karena dia tak menyangka bahwa pergerakan Shisui akan secepat itu untuk menyerangnya.

"Sialan!"

Sedangkan di arah berlawanan dengan Shisui, Itachi juga sudah menyergap Sasori dengan sebuah lingkaran sihir di depannya. "Kau takkan bisa kemana mana…"

Kata Itachi kepada Sasori yang kini tengah menatapnya terkejut.

Dia kini tak bisa kemana mana. Tapi beruntungnya dia tidak kehilangan akal. Dengan gerakan secepat kilat, jari jarinya kembali menggerakkan benang sihir yang menghubungkan jarinya dengan pergerakan boneka sihirnya. Boneka sihirnya kembali mengeluarkan semacam dinding elemen pasir hitam yang menutup jalan Shisui dan Itachi agar mereka tak bisa memberinya serangan.

"Jangan kau pikir.. kau sudah lepas, bangsat!" teriak Sasuke yang muncul dari atas Sasori sambil mengerahkan pedangnya yang berada dalam posisi siap menusuk kepala Sasori.

Itachi dan Shisui tersenyum melihatnya, sedangkan Sasori yang mengerti maksud sergapan Itachi dan Shisui kini hanya terdiam menatap panik Sasuke yang bersiap untuk mengeksekusi dirinya dengan tusukan pedang pada bagian atas kepala. "Maaf kami terlambat…"

"Eh..!?" Sasuke menoleh ke sampingnya dan menemukan seorang laki laki berjubah bertopeng yang tertutupi hingga rambutnya tengah berada di udara sama sepertinya dan sepertinya berniat memberi sebuah salam kepadanya.

BUAAAAAGGGGHH

BOOM

Pria misterius itu memberikan sebuah tendangan yang benar benar keras kepada Sasuke hingga pemuda bergaya rambut raven itu harus rela terlempar dan terhantam dinding dengan cukup keras. "Akkhhhh..!"

"Sasuke!" panggil Shisui dan Itachi yang langsung menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Lalu ketika memastikan Sasuke masih sadar, mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah pria misterius yang barusan membantu Sasori.

"[Lost Artifacts, Hollow Mask]"

Pria yang kini sudah bersentuhan dengan lantai itu mengeluarkan semacam aura hitam putih yang melekat kepada tubuh terutama di bagian topeng yang dipakainya. Dengan sebuah hentakan tangan, dia mengerluarkan sebuah pedang dari dalam jubahnya yang langsung digenggam erat olehnya menggunakan tangan kanan. Sasori yang melihat kehadiran laki laki tersebut tentunya lega. Dia melirik ke sisi kanan dan kirinya yang berdiri sebuah dinding elemen besi ciptaan boneka sihirnya. Dia tidak berniat menargetkan dinding tersebut melainkan orang orang yang ada di balik dinding hitam itu.

"Akan kubalas perbuatan kalian!"

Sasori membuat sebuah gerakan yang menghentakkan kedua kakinya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya sambil menggerakkan jari jarinya untuk mengontrol boneka sihir miliknya. Dengan sekali gerakan, dia menghantamkan dinding elemen pasir besi itu kepada Itachi dan Shisui hingga keduanya menerima semacam rasa sakit luar biasa dari depan.

"Uakkkhhh.."

"Ugghh.."

Tanpa disadari oleh Sasori, Momoshiki kini tengah berada di belakangnya melompat sambil mengaktifkan semacam lingkaran sihir elemen air di kedua tangannya. "Jangan kau pikir kau sudah unggul!"

"[Water Dragon's Cannon]"

Momoshiki menciptakan dua naga air di belakangnya lalu dalam sekejap kedua naga air itu mengumpulkan semacam gelombang air berukuran cukup besar dan kemudian melepaskannya kepada Sasori dan pria misterius bertopeng aneh tersebut.

BOOOOOOM

Keduanya sama sama tak memiliki persiapan untuk menahan serangan meriam air yang dilepaskan oleh naga air ciptaan Momoshiki akibatnya mereka berdua harus rela terlempar beberapa meter meski sudah menahan sebisa mereka. "Ukhh.. Benar benar merepotkan.." kata Sasori terduduk bertumpu kepada satu kakinya sambil memperhatikan pasir besi nya yang terpengaruh oleh elemen air Momoshiki.

"Dia benar benar penyihir yang berkualitas… Aku yakin Shisui dan Itachi bahkan belum mengeluarkan 30% dari total kemampuan mereka.."

Sasori yang mendengar ucapan pria misterius itu langsung melirik sejenak ke arahnya memperhatikan topeng aneh yang dia kenakan. "Hmm.. Siapa namamu..? Ulquiorra…, kan?"

"Hmm… Jangan sebut namaku di situasi seperti ini.."

Jawab pria yang kita ketahui sekarang dia adalah Ulquiorra yang menggunakan semacam artefak kuno berbentuk sebuah topeng berwajah seperti monster berwajah datar berkulit putih dengan hiasan gigi gigi tajam di mulutnya dan sebuah tanduk satu sisi yang ada di bagian kanan kepalanya. Setelah memperhatikan situasinya, dia menoleh ke arah Rossweisse yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan takut. Dia mengernyitkan alisnya begitu melihat gadis itu…, namun seharusnya sekarang dia tak memikirkan masalah itu dan fokus kepada keempat musuh yang sudah berkumpul belasan meter di hadapannya. Lalu tak lama kemudian dua orang yang nampak sangat merepotkan bergabung dengan keempat lawan mereka saat ini.

"Kita punya dua musuh ya disini…"

"Nampaknya Sasori, pria misterius ini serta gadis misterius yang tengah di hadapi Dulio, Vali dan yang lainnya adalah dalang dari semua ini,"

Mereka berdua adalah Azazel dan Tobio… Dua musuh yang benar benar merepotkan telah bergabung menjadi satu dengan keempat lawan Sasori dan Ulquiorra. Tentu saja Sasori tidak tahan untuk tidak mendecih ketika mengetahui situasi buruk mereka saat ini. Terlihat juga meski sangat jauh dari sudut mereka saat ini, Ultear tengah menghindari segala serangan dari Dulio Gesualdo dan Arthur Pendragon. Sedangkan itu, Issei, Rias, Kaguya tergeletak tak berdaya akibat gas beracun yang dikeluarkan oleh Sasori. Nampaknya bagi sebagian besar anggota Grigori, gas beracun ini sangat efektif dan berbahaya…, terbukti bahkan Baraqiel dan eksekutif Grigori tak bisa mempertahankan keseimbangannya dengan baik. Di sisi lain…, dengan tubuh yang lemas dibantu oleh Yuuto Kiba, Sara dan Koyuki…, Shion tengah bertarung melawan anak buah Sasori yang kebanyakan adalah Medium Class Wizard dan seorang buronan B Class.

"Ultear sedang menahan Dulio dan Arthur… Kau cepat bantu Akeno untuk memastikan bahwa para bangsawan Senju mati. Aku akan menahan mereka berenam disini sampai Naruto datang.."

"Hmm.. Akeno? Siapa dia..?"

"Dia gadis bertopeng kelinci yang diam diam akan membantu kita… Kau cari saja… kemampuannya tidak buruk.. dia berada di atas anak buah anak buahmu.."

Sasori mengangguk mengerti lalu mengeluarkan semacam sayap pasir hitam di punggungnya. "Aku mengerti… Tapi apa kau benar ingin mati?" tanya Sasori kembali memastikan sebelum dia hendak pergi. Dia menoleh sedikit ke arah keenam lawan yang setelah ini akan dihadapi oleh Ulquiorra. Hanya Itachi, Shisui dan Momoshiki saja yang terkena dampak gas beracunnya. Sedangkan Azazel, Kinshiki dan Tobio nampak masih sehat dan tak mendapatkan sedikitpun dampak dari gas beracun miliknya.

"Tenang saja… Aku ini berkali kali lipat lebih kuat darimu.."

Jawab Ulquiorra dengan nada datar tanpa menoleh ke arah Sasori. Mendengar pernyataan sombong dari Ulquiorra yang dia ucapkan dengan nada datar membuat Sasori mengerutkan keningnya kesal. "Cih… Aku harap kau tidak akan mati disini…, karena akulah yang nantinya akan meruntuhkan kesombonganmu.."

"Tunggu! Mau kemana kau!?"

Sasori langsung mengepakkan sayap hitamnya bersiap untuk meninggalkan Ulquiorra dengan situasinya yang jujur sangat berat tersebut. Tentu saja lawan mereka tidak membiarkan hal itu dengan mudah, baru saja Momoshiki hendak melompat ke arah Sasori namun sebuah tangan langsung menarik kerah pakaian Momoshiki dengan paksa. "A-Apa yang-!"

ZRAAAAASSSHHH

Sebuah tebasan berwarna hitam pekat tiba tiba muncul di antara Momoshiki dan Sasori. Tebasan itu seperti sebuah dinding yang menghalangi lajunya. Beruntungnya Tobio langsung menarik kerah Momoshiki untuk menghentikan pergerakannya yang mencoba untuk mendekati Sasori, karena jika tidak… mungkin Momoshiki sekarang sudah terbelah menjadi dua akibat kekuatan dahsyat yang bahkan menciptakan sebuah lubang tebasan yang begitu dalam…

"Ukhh…"

Momoshiki yang terkejut langsung melihat ke bawahnya dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat kedalaman yang tak terukur dari bekas tebasan Ulquiorra barusan. Dia lebih terkejut lagi ketika melihat Ulquiorra yang ternyata hanya mengangkat pedangnya biasa saja saat membuat tebasan semengerikan itu.

"Kalian tidak akan bisa menyusulnya aku jamin itu…"

"Hmm.. Benar benar mengerikan…, kurasa pertarungan ini akan menjadi pertarungan khusus antara diriku, Itachi dan Tobio melawan orang ini.." kata Shisui yang kemudian memejamkan matanya dan menyiapkan pedang miliknya.

"Bisakah kalian menyerahkan ini kepada kami bertiga, Azazel-sensei..? Karena kurasa Fugaku-sama lebih butuh pertolongan.."

Perkataan Tobio ada benarnya, mereka juga memastikan kondisi Sasuke yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri serta Rossweisse yang turut terdiam lemah karena pengaruh gas beracun tak jauh dari sana. "Akan lebih bijak kalau Kinshiki-sama dan Azazel-sensei segera menolong tamu yang masih bertahan…" tambah Itachi turut mengeluarkan pedang.

Tiba tiba saja, Ulquiorra terlintaskan sebuah ide bagus untuk menyingkirkan beberapa orang merepotkan dari tempat ini. Karena terlihat juga sudah ada jalan keluar dari Istana yang terbuka akibat pasukan Sasori yang berada di luar sudah dihabisi. Dia berniat memindahkan beberapa orang yang merepotkan itu dari sini dengan mengatakan kepada mereka bahwa saat ini wilayah Senju sudah hancur berantakan. Dirinya tahu bahwa Naruto sudah mengambil rute yang berbeda dengan rute utama untuk sampai kesini. Itu akan sangat membantu bagi mereka, apalagi sampai sekarang dia belum bisa memprediksi situasi ke depannya saat melihat Vali dan kedua pengikutnya masih santai saja melihat situasi tanpa ada satupun orang yang berani mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kusarankan kalian untuk segera pergi ke wilayah Senju sekarang dan memeriksa bagaimana keadaan disana..."

Kata Ulquiorra merubah posisinya dan menurunkan pedangnya hingga menyentuh tanah. Mereka semua langsung menoleh pelan ke arah Ulquiorra dan melepaskan posisi kuda kuda mereka.

"Apa hubungannya dengan Senju…?" tanya Azazel menoleh sejenak ke arah Kinshiki kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Ulquiorra.

"Saat ini kawasan Senju sudah hancur berantakan… Kurasa bahkan Yasaka… pemimpin Senju sudah berhasil kami bunuh,"

Mereka berenam terkejut dengan pernyataan Ulquiorra barusan. Tentu saja mereka tak langsung percaya semudah itu karena mereka tahu apa yang sedang direncanakan Ulquiorra untuk memecah kelompok mereka. "Kau bilang bahwa kalian telah membunuh pemimpin klan Senju, Yasaka-sama..?" tanya Tobio maju selangkah sambil ditemani oleh anjing hitam besar yang keluar dari semacam sihir ruang dimensi.

"Itu terserah kalian mau percaya atau tidak… tapi apa yang kukatakan memang benar adanya. Aku tidak punya bukti apapun tapi biar kukatakan saja bahwa kami sudah hampir menyelesaikan misi kami dengan membunuh seluruh anggota klan Senju.."

BLAAAAAARRRR

Kata Ulquiorra menghentakkan pedangnya ke belakang menyebabkan semacam gelombang energy yang sangat besar hingga menyebabkan dinding istana kokoh yang ada di belakang Ulquiorra berlubang karenanya. "Sekali lagi kukatakan pada kalian.. aku tidak peduli kalian mau percaya atau tidak…,"

Mereka berenam masih menatap Ulquiorra penuh tanda tanya dan keraguan. Lalu setelah beberapa saat mereka berpikir sambil memberikan tatapan tajam ke Ulquiorra, Azazel mengambil sebuah keputusan. "Kinshiki-dono.. Aku ingin mengajak anda sebagai salah satu perwakilan dari 3 Pemimpin Utama 3 Klan Bangsawan untuk pergi ke tempat Yasaka-dono sekarang… Sedangkan Fugaku-dono akan kuserahkan kepada Shisui.."

Kinshiki yang mendengar permintaan Azazel tentu saja berpikir beberapa kali sebelum dia kembali memberikan sebuah tatapan tajam kepada Ulquiorra. "Nak.. Kau selamat dari amarahku, tapi jangan pikir kalau kau akan selamat dari anakku, Itachi-kun dan Tobio-kun.. Aku yakin mereka bertiga bisa mengeksekusimu di tempat.."

Ulquiorra yang mendengar ancaman tersebut tentunya tidak akan gentar karena dia tahu persis seberapa jauh kemampuannya jika dibandingkan dengan ketiga lawannya. Meski dia sedikit khawatir dengan [Mangekyou Sharingan] milik Itachi lalu [Canis Lykaon] milik Tobio tapi dia tak sedikitpun khawatir dengan Momoshiki yang nampaknya bisa dia atasi belakangan. "Tolong jangan meremehkan ku, pak tua.. Aku sebelumnya bahkan berani menantang kalian berenam sekaligus. Kenapa kau bisa berpikir kalau aku takkan berani jika hanya mereka bertiga yang menjadi lawanku..?" kata Ulquiorra dengan nada yang dingin dan begitu tajam.

Kinshiki dan Azazel cukup terkejut mendengarnya. Mereka memperhatikan betul Ulquiorra saat ini meski sesungguhnya Azazel dan yang lainnya tak tahu siapa sosok di balik topeng mengerikan itu namun yang mereka tahu saat ini adalah…, mereka tidak sedang berhadapan dengan seorang buronan S Class seperti Sasori. Mungkin lawan mereka adalah seorang buronan SS Class. Menyerahkan pertarungan ini kepada Tobio, Itachi dan Momoshiki setidaknya akan cukup berat namun Azazel sendiri percaya diri akan kemampuan murid didikannya, Tobio. Dia sejak kecil sudah menguasai [Balance Breaker] dari artefak kuno [Longinus] nya. Dan tentu saja dia sudah memiliki lebih dari cukup pengalaman bertarung sebagai ksatria ataupun sebagai penyihir.

"Sebaiknya kau juga tidak meremehkan kami… karena aku juga tidak tahan melihat kesombonganmu yang lama lama semakin membuatku muak.."

Kata Tobio maju selangkah bersama dengan anjing hitam yang selalu bersamanya. "Azazel-sensei… Kinshiki-sama… tolong biarkan kami yang mengurusnya…"

"Kalau begitu… kuserahkan dia kepada kalian.."

Setelah itu Azazel dan Kinshiki langsung pergi melewati Ulquiorra dan keluar dari istana melalui lubang raksasa yang diciptakan Ulquiorra tadi. Sedangkan Shisui dan beberapa penjaga langsung membawa Fugaku, Sasuke dan Rossweisse pergi menuju ke rumah sakit Aincrad. Kini Ulquiorra harus berhadapan melawan ketiga ksatria sihir yang menurutnya memiliki level yang bisa merepotkan dirinya atau bahkan bisa membuatnya sekarat. Lalu dia menoleh ke arah lain begitu menyadari keberadaan seseorang yang mendekat ke arahnya. Dia sejujurnya sudah menebak siapa orang itu dengan sekali merasakan energy nya. Tak hanya dia namun juga satu orang lagi yang sebelumnya sudah berpisah dengannya.

"Ukhh.. Maaf aku hanya bisa mengulur waktu sebentar,"

Dia adalah Ultear yang tiba tiba saja bergabung dengan Ulquiorra setelah dia mendapat luka yang cukup serius dari pertarungannya melawan Dulio dan Arthur.

"Hmm.. Tidak apa apa.. Bagaimana denganmu..?"

Tanya Ulquiorra kepada Sasori yang baru saja sampai setelah terlihat dia juga sudah cukup mendapatkan luka. "Huh.. Masih tersisa satu orang…, anak gadis dari pemimpin Senju itu…" jawab Sasori sambil menunjuk Shion yang datang bersama dengan Dulio, Arthur, Rias, Issei, Kiba, Kaguya, Sara dan Koyuki.

"Dan maaf.. Nampaknya si [Red Dragon Emperor] itu sudah sadar. Dia…, lalu pengguna [Zenith Tempest] dan para pengguna pedang suci… Kurasa aku dan gadis itu membawa beberapa orang merepotkan untuk bergabung dengan pertarungan ini.." kata Sasori sambil menoleh ke arah Ultear.

Dulio dan yang lainnya segera berjalan mendekat ke pihak Tobio sambil bersama sama menghadap ke arah Ultear, Ulquiorra dan Sasori. Dan setelah mereka bergabung dengan Tobio…, Dulio melihat ke arah bekas tebasan yang diciptakan oleh Ulquiorra. Dia memperhatikan baik baik bekas tebasan itu yang benar benar rapi lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Ulquiorra. "Tobio… Pertarungan dengan jumlah partisipan yang terlalu banyak di pihak kita seperti ini juga dapat merugikan kita…"

"Aku setuju, Dulio-senpai… Akan lebih baik kita maju dengan enam anggota maksimal. Lalu aku ingin kita melindungi Shion," kata Tobio menoleh ke arah Shion dengan ekspresi yang benar benar serius.

Mendapatkan sebuah tatapan serius dari Tobio tentu saja menyebabkan gadis itu kebingungan. "Apa yang terjadi..?" tanya Dulio menepuk bahu Tobio. Seakan tak bisa mengatakannya, Tobio hanya menatap diam kepada Dulio.

"Akan kuceritakan nanti… Yang jelas.. Sekarang dengan anggota yang ada… Dulio-senpai, Itachi, Momoshiki-san, Kiba-kun dan Arthur.. Kita akan bertarung melawan mereka bertiga. Sedangkan untuk perlindungan Shion.. akan kuserahkan kepada Gremory-san, Issei-kun, Otsutsuki-san, Sara-senpai dan Koyuki-senpai.."

Kata Tobio yang sudah seperti pemimpin disana menggantikan Azazel. Dia sekali lagi melihat ke sekitar… Namun ada beberapa nama yang tak dia temukan dimana keberadaannya. "Dimana Naruto, Ulquiorra, Akeno dan Ultear..?" tanya Tobio kepada Kaguya yang tengah terdiam di tempatnya.

Ulquiorra dan Ultear yang mendengar percakapan tersebut hanya terdiam di tempat mereka dan berharap semoga Kaguya memberikan sebuah jawaban yang mereka inginkan. "Hmm.. Kalau tidak salah mereka tadi ada diluar.. Kurasa mereka tengah bertarung di bagian depan hutan Istana. Aku yakin disana ada lebih banyak musuh.."

Dan dengan begitu, Ulquiorra dan Ultear lega mendengarnya. Mereka berhasil membuat Kaguya memberikan jawaban sesuai dengan jawaban yang mereka inginkan saat seseorang menanyakan keberadaan mereka.

"Jadi begitu… Baiklah.., kita mulai saja dengan anggota yang ada…"

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

Sedangkan itu…

Di belakang Istana yang dekat dengan hutan Aincrad…, Naruto berjalan pelan ke arah Istana. Sebelumnya dia sempat merasakan tiga kekuatan besar meninggalkan Istana bersama dengan satu orang yang tengah sekarat. Satu dia rasakan pergi ke arah rumah sakit bersama dengan orang yang sekarat sedangkan dua orang lainnya pergi menuju ke jalan utama wilayah Senju. Dia menebak bahwa ini adalah ulah Ulquiorra yang berniat memisahkan beberapa orang orang berdaya tempur monster agar mengurangi beban mereka. Namun tak disangka olehnya…, dia justru merasakan tiga kekuatan besar lagi yang tengah menuju ke arahnya. Satu orang yang berada di paling depan merupakan yang terkuat di antara mereka bertiga. Dua orang dibelakangnya merupakan satu laki laki dan satu perempuan.

Uniknya dia merasakan sebuah keberadaan lain dalam diri orang terkuat di antara tiga orang itu. Hampir sama seperti yang dia rasakan ketika bertemu dengan [Red Dragon Emperor] dan pemiliknya. "Kekuatan ini… hmm.. berasal tepat dari arah istana…, Apakah ada yang menyadari keberadaanku dari jarak sejauh itu?"

Tanya Naruto entah kepada siapa. Dia segera memakai kembali topengnya dan kembali berlari menuju ke arah istana. Dia mencoba mengambil jalan memutar tapi entah bagaimana ketiga orang itu selalu bisa tahu kemana arahnya akan pergi dan seolah olah mereka bertiga menahan dirinya untuk tidak masuk ke dalam istana. Sejujurnya dia ingin menghindari pertarungan yang sia sia ini karena dia hanya akan membuang tenaga dan waktu jika berhadapan dengan ketiga orang ini disini. Dia masih harus membantu Ulquiorra dan Ultear kabur dari istana…

"Kurasa aku tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengecoh mereka dengan beberapa sihir…"

[Perfect Illusion]

Dalam beberapa detik yang terasa sangat singkat, Naruto melepaskan semacam lingkaran sihir berdiameter sekitar sepuluh meter ke udara. Lingkaran sihir itu bersinar terang sebelum perlahan lahan pudar karena reaksi sihirnya. "Dengan begini… Aku bisa mengulur waktu beberapa menit untuk sampai ke Istana.."

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

"Ini aneh! Kenapa dari banyaknya korban yang ada… Kenapa semua eksekutif Senju yang terbunuh!?" tanya Shion kepada penjaga yang terduduk memeriksa tubuh salah seorang eksekutif Senju.

Dia tidak tahu kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi. Sangat janggal karena dari sekian banyak korban, seluruh eksekutif Senju terbunuh dalam peristiwa malam itu. Shion menoleh ke segala arah melihat masih ada beberapa musuh yang harus dihadapi para penjaga dan teman temannya. Sedangkan tim medis juga sudah diturunkan. Kebanyakan ksatria dan penjaga istana telah dibuat pingsan bahkan meski sudah berkali kali menyadarkan mereka…, hasilnya nihil. Efek dari gas beracun itu begitu kuat bila mana orang yang terkena gas beracun itu tak memiliki cukup energy sihir. Beruntung bagi teman temannya yang bisa sadar meski tubuh mereka lemas karena efek dari gas beracun tersebut.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya disini…?" tanya Shion entah kepada siapa saat dia melihat ke arah Dulio, Tobio, Itachi, Momoshiki, Arthur dan Kiba yang sedang melakukan sebuah pertarungan sengit melawan ketiga dalang dari peristiwa ini. Sejujurnya sedikit miris saat mengetahui bahwa mereka lah yang harus berhadapan dengan musuh karena kenyataannya kebanyakan penyihir yang datang ke pesta ini sudah pingsan karena tak mampu menahan efek dari gas beracun tersebut.

Para penjaga dan ksatria sihir yang tersisa kini masih berlawanan dengan sedikit dari jumlah anak buah Sasori yang tersisa. Mereka semua cukup tangguh…, terbukti Issei bahkan cukup kesulitan bila harus berhadapan dengan enam orang langsung meski dirinya sendiri adalah seorang [Red Dragon Emperor].

'Kenapa aku harus dilindungi… Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kematian seluruh eksekutif Senju yang datang ke pesta ini..!?'

Kini Ulquiorra sedang berhadapan langsung dengan Tobio dan Dulio. Dia benar benar kewalahan harus berhadapan langsung dengan kedua pengguna [Longinus] itu. Meski pengalaman bertarungnya jauh lebih banyak karena sejak kecil dia sudah terbiasa…, namun dengan kerja sama dan kemampuan mereka yang mumpuni.., Dulio dan Tobio mampu mendesak Ulquiorra hingga ke sudut ruangan pesta yang terasa begitu besar karena tempat itu kini menjadi semacam arena pertarungan. Meski tentu saja, mereka tak bisa mengeluarkan sihir sihir berskala besar karena mereka bisa saja membuat diri mereka sendiri terbunuh jika istana ini sampai runtuh.

TRANG TRANG TRANG

Tobio dan Ulquiorra setara dalam hal ilmu pedang. [Canis Lykaon] milik Tobio atau tepatnya anjing hitam yang selalu bersamanya itu telah berubah menjadi semacam pedang hitam beraura gelap yang memberikan tekanan besar di setiap tebasannya. Sedangkan Ulquiorra hanya menggunakan pedang yang sejak dulu diasah olehnya. Kekuatan mereka berdua bisa dikatakan seimbang namun dalam hal ilmu pedang…, masih belum bisa ditentukan mana yang terbaik di antara mereka.

"Tobio! Menyingkir!"

Dulio dengan kedua tangannya yang terangkat menciptakan semacam cuaca dalam ruangan dengan [Zenith Tempest] nya. Meski tak bisa mengeluarkannya dengan maksimal karena keterbatasan arena, namun kekuatan itu nyatanya mampu membuat Ulquiorra merasa waspada. Awan hitam yang berkumpul di sekitarnya menciptakan semacam gelombang elemen petir, elemen angin, elemen air dan elemen api bersamaan. Lebih seperti badai mini di dalam sebuah ruangan.

"[Heaven Storm Mini Version]"

BLAAAAAAAAARRRRR

Ulquiorra yang tak sempat menghindarinya harus rela menerima serangan itu sambil mencoba menahannya dengan pedang miliknya. Akibatnya dia terlempar belasan meter hingga keluar dari istana. Tobio dan Dulio yang melihat kesempatan itu langsung pergi menyusul Ulquiorra dan tak membuang waktu. Sejujurnya dari awal… inilah yang mereka incar. Mereka berniat memojokkan Ulquiorra hingga akhirnya mereka berdua bisa mengeluarkan Ulquiorra dari dalam istana menuju ke taman belakang.

"Ulquiorra!" panggil Ultear yang sedang bertarung melawan Arthur dan Kiba.

Kiba dan Arthur yang merupakan pengguna pedang sebenarnya tidak mau bila harus menebas seorang gadis. Namun karena gadis di hadapan mereka adalah seorang musuh…, mereka tidak akan segan segan melakukan hal tersebut. Ultear tidak dalam kondisi yang baik untuk menggunakan artefak kuno nya karena dari kondisi dan analisa Naruto sebelumnya…, artefak buatan Naruto yang ia berikan kepada Ultear masih belum sempurna. Oleh karena itu, dia tidak bisa berbuat banyak seperti hal nya Ulquiorra yang mampu memberikan tekanan dahsyat kepada lawannya bahkan meski mereka seorang [Longinus User] sekalipun.

'Aku tidak boleh menggunakan sihir elemen es yang biasanya kerap kugunakan di Akademi..'

Ultear dengan begitu hati hati membalas serangan serangan Arthur dan Kiba menggunakan elemen air dan elemen angin yang ia kuasai. Sedangkan di sisi lain, Sasori justru disibukkan dengan pertarungannya melawan Itachi. Dia benar benar kewalahan jika harus bertarung satu lawan satu melawan pengguna [Sharingan] ini. Bahkan Itachi meminta Momoshiki untuk membantu Issei dan membiarkan dirinya sendirian menghadapi Sasori.

Itachi memberikan sebuah serangan kombinasi dengan elemen apinya dan membuat pertahanan Sasori terfokuskan pada satu titik serangannya. Lalu kemudian dengan cepat, dia melewati garis pertahanan Sasori dan memberikannya beberapa pukulann telak yang mengakibatkan Sasori harus rela terdorong sejauh beberapa meter. "Ukhh.. Ternyata begini kemampuan aslimu.."

Kata Sasori kembali menggunakan boneka sihirnya untuk menciptakan dua segitiga tajam raksasa dari elemen pasir hitam. Dia mengarahkannya tepat kepada Itachi sebelum dia menyadari bahwa ada perubahan aneh di kedua mata sang penerus Uchiha. "Kau sudah salah mencari lawan…"

BWOOOOOOSSSHHH

[Mangekyou Sharingan]

[Susano'o]

BWOOOOOOSSSHHH

Tiba tiba saja dalam hitungan detik.., aura di sekeliling Itachi berubah menjadi merah seperti api yang berkumpul menjadi satu…, dan tak lama kemudian, aura energy merah itu membentuk sosok tubuh manusia yang hanya berisi kerangka tulang manusia bagian tubuh atas. Wujudnya benar benar mengerikan hingga membuat Sasori terdiam melihatnya. Kekuatannya meluap luap seiring membentuknya aura menakutkan itu hingga akhirnya sempurna membentuk sebuah kerangka tulang bagian atas manusia bersama sebuah pedang kecil yang ada di tangan kanan makhluk tersebut.

"…Kekuatan ini…, jadi ini yang namanya [Susano'o] yang terkenal menjadi pelindung Uchiha..?"

Tanya Sasori begitu dia terpukau akan sosok mengerikan di hadapannya. Tak lama kemudian, dia melebarkan matanya menyadari sebuah serangan yang akan dilepaskan Itachi. "Gawat!"

WUUUUUUSSSSHHHH

BLAAAAAAARRRR

Tebasan yang dilepaskan sosok [Susano'o] milik Itachi benar benar mampu merusak dinding istana dengan mudah. Bahkan pasir besi Sasori yang terasa benar benar kuat nyaris tak bisa menahan gempuran serangan [Susano'o] bertubi tubi dan terlebih pasir hitam dan segala serangan dari Sasori juga tak mampu menembus pertahanan absolut dari [Susano'o]. Mereka semua yang berada di dalam ruangan super besar ini tentu tak bisa untuk tidak terpukau dengan kekuatan mengerikan dari [Susano'o] bahkan Arthur tak henti hentinya terkagum melihat sosok itu meski dia sudah berkali kali melawan Itachi saat ia menggunakan [Susano'o]

"Jika kita tidak menyingkir dari sini.. Kita bisa mati terbakar…"

Kata Arthur kepada Kiba yang berada di sebelahnya. Kiba yang mendengar penuturan sang pengguna pedang nomer satu di generasinya itu langsung menampakkan ekspresi kebingungan. "Terbakar oleh apa? Bukankah seharusnya kita waspada dengan tebasan nya yang mengerikan itu..?"

"Hmm… Kau akan lihat sendiri.."

Dengan segala kemampuannya serta emosi yang dia pendam meski dia mencoba bersikap tenang, Itachi mengeluarkan tetesan darah di mata kanannya. Dia menatap tepat ke arah Sasori yang sedang siaga menerima serangan. Momen itu berlangsung sangat cepat bahkan sejujurnya terlalu cepat untuk disadari oleh Sasori sendiri. Karena tiba tiba saja muncul sebuah pusaran aneh di tengah tengah tubuh Sasori. Dan ketika merasakan adanya keanehan, beruntung Sasori dapat menangkisnya dengan pasir hitam.

"[Amaterasu]"

BWOOOOOOOSSSSHHH

Sebuah api hitam muncul membakar dinding pasir hitam Sasori yang dia siapkan dalam sekejap. "Api apa ini!?"

"Itu adalah api hitam dari [Mangekyou Sharingan] yang tak dapat dipadamkan selama 7 hari 7 malam.. Api itu akan terus terbakar hingga targetnya musnah. Jadi lebih baik kau berhati hati setelah ini.."

Perkataan Itachi barusan tentu saja membuat Sasori waspada. Jika saja dia tidak cepat mengantisipasi serangan Itachi barusan…, mungkin sekarang dia sudah dikirim ke alam baka karena terbakar oleh api hitam mengerikan milik Uchiha. Ia sejujurnya tidak menyangka akan berada dalam situasi seperti ini. Dia menoleh ke arah Ultear yang kini tengah bertarung melawan Kiba sendirian sedangkan Arthur masih sibuk memandangi [Susano'o] milik Itachi yang terlihat benar benar menakutkan di mata Sasori. Dengan akal dan tenaga yang tersisa, Sasori bergabung dengan Ultear meninggalkan Itachi yang tengah bersiap dengan gerakan [Susano'o] berikutnya.

"Maaf kalau aku mengganggu!"

Kata Sasori menghantamkan pasir besinya kepada Kiba yang sedang bersiap menebas Ultear. Akibatnya Kiba kini terlempar hingga belasan meter akibat hantaman keras dari palu raksasa yang terbuat dari elemen pasir hitam milik Sasori. "Uakkkhh.."

"Kau…"

"Maaf kalau aku harus menyusahkanmu… tapi jujur saja kau pasti juga takut dengan sosok mengerikan itu…"

Ujar Sasori sambil menunjuk ke arah Itachi yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka berdua sambil menyeret pedang dari [Susano'o]. Ultear sejak tadi sebenarnya tidak ingin terlibat masalah dengan para pengguna [Sharingan] apalagi [Mangekyou Sharingan] karena sangat mustahil baginya untuk mengalahkan mereka tanpa harus menggunakan artefak buatan Naruto. Namun kini dia tak bisa menggunakannya karena tahap pembuatan artefaknya belum mencapai tahap dimana dia bisa menggunakannya secara bebas. Lagipula dia juga tidak yakin bisa menghancurkan [Susano'o] meski mungkin dia mampu menghentikan pergerakannya dan memberi sebuah serangan skala besar saat menggunakan artefak buatan Naruto untuknya.

"Pilihan terbaik kita sekarang adalah menyusul Ulquiorra yang tengah bertarung melawan Dulio dan Tobio di halaman belakang.." kata Sasori kepada Ultear.

"Sejujurnya itu juga bukan ide bagus! Karena kalau kau mau tahu.. kedua orang yang sedang dihadapi oleh Ulquiorra adalah dua orang dari sedikit orang yang bisa menghancurkan tubuh [Susano'o] saat dalam kondisi sempurna manusia raksasa.."

Baiklah, perkataan Ultear barusan benar benar membuat Sasori jatuh dalam kondisi putus asa. Jadi yang dilawannya saat ini bukanlah [Susano'o] dalam kondisi sempurna melainkan hanya kondisi awal sebelum mencapai tahap kesempurnaan. "Katakan padaku bagaimana kuatnya [Susano'o] yang sempurna dan asli..?"

"Hmm.. Dari info yang kudapat.., leluhur Uchiha…, Uchiha Madara mampu membelah gunung dengan kekuatan luar biasa itu. Bahkan kurasa kemampuan [Rinnegan] asli tidak sebanding dengan [Mangekyou Sharingan] meski [Rinnegan] sendiri merupakan tahap lanjutannya…"

"Jadi maksudmu.. kemampuan utuh dari [Rinnegan] milik Pain bahkan tidak akan setara dengan [Susano'o] yang berada dalam kondisi sempurna?"

Seolah enggan untuk menjawabnya, Ultear memejamkan matanya selama beberapa detik sebelum kembali membuka matanya melihat ke arah [Susano'o] Itachi yang berusaha memasuki tahap keduanya. "Ya katakanlah seperti itu.."

Tanpa mereka sadari, jauh di hadapan mereka…, Arthur mengeluarkan semacam pedang dari dimensi penyimpanan miliknya. Sebuah pedang panjang yang harus ia pegang dengan kedua tangannya. Pedang itu memiliki bentuk indah dengan garis garis khusus memberikan kesan elegan tersendiri kepada pedang serta penggunanya. Tak lama kemudian, dia mengayunkan pedangnya ke atas lalu muncul sebuah hentakan gelombang yang begitu besar menuju ke arah Ultear dan Sasori. "Celaka!"

"[Iron Sand: Black Iron Wings]"

Sasori mengeluarkan semacam sayap pasir hitam raksasa yang langsung melindungi tubuhnya dan Ultear dari serangan Arthur barusan. Dia dapat merasakan tekanan yang begitu luar biasa dari serangan Arthur barusan. Setelah mereka memastikan diri mereka selamat dari serangan barusan, Sasori menyingkirkan sayap hitamnya dan betapa terkejut dirinya dan Ultear saat Itachi sudah melemparkan semacam pedang dar [Susano'o] kepada dirinya.

"[Iron Sand Walls]"

Dengan semua jari jarinya yang tersisa dia kembali mengerahkan sebuah dinding pasir besi enam lapis yang ia harapkan mampu menahan serangan pedang raksasa itu. Melihat kondisi mereka yang sedang di atas awan, Issei dari kejauhan langsung bergerak cepat menuju ke arah Sasori dan Ultear namun pada akhirnya tubuh nya dihentikan oleh Arthur karena suatu alasan.

"Athur-san? Ada apa?"

Arthur tak menjawab pertanyaan Issei yang baru saja muncul.., dia terlalu sibuk memandangi Itachi yang berjalan pelan ke arah Sasori dan Ultear dengan kondisi [Susano'o] nya yang masih aktif.

"Jangan mendekat kalau kau tidak mau mati.. tapi kalau kau masih ingin mendekat…, sebaiknya kau aktifkan [Balance Breaker] mu.."

DOOOOOOM

Suara tusukan pedan [Susano'o] Itachi berhenti pada dinding pasir besi kelima yang diciptakan Sasori. Dia dan Ultear langsung bernafas lega ketika tahu serangan Itachi masih berhasil mereka hentikan untuk sekarang. Namun mereka tidak bisa senang lebih lama lagi karena Itachi sekarang tengah berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka berdua dengan darah yang mengalir di matanya. Dia menatap tajam ke arah Ultear dan Sasori…, [Mangekyou] miliknya berputar menandakan dia kembali mengaktifkan [Amaterasu] nya.

"Menyingkir!"

BWOOOOOOOOSSSHH

Sasori dan Ultear langsung melompat ke samping menghindari [Amaterasu] Itachi yang entah kenapa terasa cukup lambat jika dibandingkan dengan yang sebelumnya. "Kalian tidak akan kemana mana…" ujar Itachi dengan nada yang dingin sambil memegangi mata kanannya yang meneteskan darah segarnya.

Melihat segala kesempatan yang terbuka…, dan memperhitungkan pertarungan yang hampir berakhir…, Kiba, Arthur dan Issei berkumpul meninggalkan Rias, Kaguya, Sara dan Koyuki jauh dengan para penjaga yang sibuk membawa tubuh para tamu. Suasana pada saat itu memang masih terasa sangat ramai dan berisik oleh suara adu pedang dari beberapa ksatria yang masih bertarung melawan anak buah Sasori. Namun ada satu hal yang pasti…, pertarungan ini dapat diselesaikan dalam sekejap oleh bentuk ketiga dari [Susano'o] milik Itachi yang tertupi semacam armor mengerikan yang hanya memperlihatkan sekilas mata merah dari [Susano'o].

BWOOOOOOOSSSHHH

Pancaran kekuatannya sangat mengerikan bahkan Sasori dan Ultear tidak mampu bergerak dari sana. Arthur yang melihat wujud ketiga dari [Susano'o] kemudian terpejam selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya kembali membuat sebuah kuda kuda mengarahkan ayunan pedangnya ke arah lawan. Sedangkan itu, Issei dan Kiba masih terpukau dengan bentuk [Susano'o]. Seolah tak mampu berkata apa apa lagi, mereka berdua terlalu tegang saat melihat sosok itu. "Akan kugunakan [Balance Breaker] disini, Ddraig.."

"[Aku mengerti, partner..]"

Lalu tiba tiba saja kembali terdengar sebuah suara yang tidak mengenakkan…

BOOOOOOOOOM

Secara refleks semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan langsung menoleh ke arah asal datangnya suara. Dan disana mereka mendapati, Ulquiorra sedang terduduk bertumpu dengan satu kaki sambil mengenggam pedangnya. Nafasnya tak beraturan menandakan dirinya kelelahan sedangkan tubuhnya dipenuhi luka tebas yang cukup parah. Mereka mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pelaku yang membuat Ulquiorra menjadi seperti itu. Dan betapa mengejutkannya mereka ketika menemukan sosok mengerikan berupa anjing hitam yang menyerupai manusia dengan aura kegelapan yang begitu besar dan tengah menggenggam sebuah pedang hitam yang mampu menghancurkan apapun dengan sekali ayunan.

"Tobio…" panggil Arthur ketika melihat sosok itu.

"Kita mendapat satu lagi sosok mengerikan disini ternyata..!" kata Dulio yang baru saja masuk kembali ke dalam ruangan dan melihat ke arah Itachi yang tak dia sangka akan mengaktifkan [Susano'o] disini.

Sasori dengan sigap langsung mengerahkan pasir hitam nya untuk mengambil Ulquiorra di pihaknya. Dia membawanya ke samping Ultear. Lalu setelah memastikan mereka bertiga kembali berkumpul…, dia menoleh ke arah Tobio dan Itachi yang sudah sama sama mengepung mereka dari depan… baik di sisi kanan depan maupun di sisi kiri. Sedangkan di belakang Itachi sudah terdapat, Arthur, Issei dan Kiba yang masih sibuk melihat kehadiran Tobio yang begitu mengerikan…, serupa dengan Itachi. Lalu di samping Tobio meski sedikit di belakangnya.., terdapat Dulio Gesualdo yang terlihat santai dengan situasi saat ini.

"[Balance Breaker]…"

Kata Tobio memotong kalimatnya…

"[Night Celestial Slash Dog]…"

Mereka berdua…, Itachi dan Tobio mengambil sebuah gerakan dengan tekanan yang cukup besar. Mereka seperti berniat menghancurkan tempat ini dengan sekali serang. Hal itu sejujurnya tak hanya membuat khawatir Ulquiorra, Ultear dan Sasori namun juga seluruh penghuni yang masih berada di dalam istana. Ulquiorra yang masih terengah engah mulai bangkit perlahan menatap Tobio dan Itachi. Dia melihat Tobio yang siap dengan [Balance Breaker] nya dan Itachi yang siap dengan [Susano'o] nya. Dia tidak bisa memilih…, keduanya terasa benar benar kuat ketika dia kembali merasakan tekanan energy di sekitar mereka berdua. Kedua matanya terpejam pasrah saat dia sadar bahwa dia sangat sering berada di dalam situasi seperti ini di masa lalu. Dia kembali membuka matanya tajam penuh keyakinan dan terasa begitu serius.

"Ultear… menjauhlah…"

Kata Ulquiorra pelan tanpa menengok Ultear yang berada di sisi kirinya. Ultear dan Sasori yang mendengarnya langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka kepada Ulquiorra.

"Kau ingin menjadi umpan agar kami bisa melarikan diri? Wah kau benar benar pengertian ternyata…" kata Sasori bersiap mundur saat dia menatap Ulquiorra.

"Kau…"

Ultear merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di sekitar tubuh Ulquiorra yang tiba tiba saja dipenuhi kembali oleh rasa ingin membunuh dan aura gelap yang tak kalah pekat dari milik Naruto.

"Akan kugunakan [Balance Breaker] ku disini…"

"Kau..! Apa kau serius!?"

Tentu saja Ultear terkejut dengan ucapan Ulquiorra yang berniat menggunakan [Balance Breaker] miliknya di tempat sekecil ini. Dia mungkin bisa membunuh seluruh orang yang ada di dalam sini jika sampai dia lepas kendali…, karena bahkan.. wilayah Kerajaan di bagian pusat tidak akan cukup untuk dikatakan sebagai arena pertarungan baginya setelah dirinya mengaktifkan [Balance Breaker]. Ulquiorra tak merespon perkataan Ultear…, ia langsung berjalan pelan menuju ke arah Itachi dan Tobio sambil mengayunkan pedangnya ke lantai beberapa kali hingga menyebabkan retakan retakan besar di lantai istana.

Arthur dan Dulio yang tidak berniat masuk dalam pertarungan nampaknya cukup tertarik melihat Ulquiorra dengan santainya berjalan ke arah Itachi dan Tobio yang sedang berada dalam kondisi prima saat menggunakan kekuatan pamungkas mereka. "Hoi.. Hoi.. Dia tidak bercanda kan? Apa dia berniat melawan mereka tanpa menggunakan sesuatu yang spesial..?" tanya Issei melebarkan matanya.

"Tidak…"

Kata Arthur cepat ketika menanggapi pernyataan Issei. Secara otomatis dirinya langsung mendapatkan perhatian dari Kiba dan Issei yang kebingungan.

"Apa maksudmu, Arthur-san…?" tanya Kiba.

"Entahlah…, Aku seperti… merasakan sesuatu yang berbahaya jika hal ini tetap diteruskan.."

Ulquiorra yang masih berjalan perlahan ke bagian tengah di antara Tobio dan Itachi kini mengangkat pedangnya ke atas. Hal itu langsung diperhatikan oleh kedua lawannya. Tiba tiba saja muncul sebuah kilatan cahaya terang yang mampu membuat seluruh orang yang ada di dekatnya harus menutupi penglihatan mereka. Mereka tidak begitu terkejut…, mereka hanya heran saja dengan apa yang dilakukan Ulquiorra. Tak lama kemudian cahaya itu redup hingga level dimana mereka bisa melihat cahaya itu dengan mata telanjang. Setelah itu kegelapan muncul dari sebagian sudut cahaya menelan cahaya itu perlahan lahan lalu turun ke bagian pedan Ulquiorra dengan cukup cepat.

Tobio dan Itachi yang sama sama merasakan energy aneh dari cahaya yang dilahap oleh kegelapan itu, langsung menoleh ke satu sama lain. Mereka berdua menatap satu sama lain cukup lama sebelum akhirnya menganggukan kepala sebagai sebuah bahasa isyarat. "Dengan kekuatan ini… aku akan menghancurkan kalian berdua dalam sekali pertarungan…" kata Ulquiorra.

Namun belum selesai Ulquiorra mengaktifkan [Balance Breaker] miliknya…, Itachi dan Tobio langsung mengerahkan serangan mereka kepada Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra sendiri tak begitu terkejut tapi Sasori dan Ultear yang belum mempersiapkan pertahanan apapun untuk Ulquiorra jelas terkejut karena mungkin satu satunya jalan agar mereka bisa keluar dari situasi ini sekarang adalah dengan aktifnya [Balance Breaker] milik Ulquiorra. Suasana berubah menjadi tegang dalam waktu satu detik…, mereka semua memandangi Ulquiorra sedangkan pedang [Susano'o] dan cakar hitam Tobio hampir menghujami tubuh Ulquiorra…,

BATTSSS

Sebuah aura hitam yang membentuk semacam dinding muncul di antara Ulquiorra dengan kedua lawannya yang berusaha menyerang dirinya. Serangan keduanya tertahan dengan begitu mudah tanpa menyebabkan adanya bekas goresan atau serangan di dinding hitam yang tiba tiba saja muncul itu. Ultear dan Sasori terkejut sebelum akhirnya mereka menghela nafas lega melihat kehadiran orang itu…, sedangkan Ulquiorra yang hampir mencapai tahap [Balance Breaker] nya langsung menonaktifkannya karena sadar dirinya sudah tak perlu lagi menggunakan itu. Lalu di pihak lawan…, Tobio dan Itachi melebarkan mata mereka menyadari kalau serangan mereka tak berarti apa apa. Tak jauh berbeda di belakang mereka saat Dulio…, Arthur…, Issei dan Kiba juga terkejut mendadak melihat kedua serangan dahsyat itu bisa dihentikan semudah menghentikan sebuah pukulan tangan kosong menggunakan tameng baja.

Dinding hitam itu perlahan lenyap turun ke bawah, memperlihatkan sosok yang sudah berdiri di samping Ulquiorra sambil mengangkat tangannya ke depan dengan posisi telapk tangan menghadap ke arah Tobio dan Itachi. Pria bertopeng hitam dengan pakaian hitam serta jubah hitam itu terlihat begitu tenang dan begitu dingin menyebabkan sebuah hawa mengintimidasi kepada Itachi dan Tobio meski mereka sendiri mengeluarkan hawa intimidasi yang tak jauh berbeda. Pria itu mengambil sebuah langkah mendekati Itachi dan Tobio sambil menghentakkan tangannya membuat sebuah katana hitam dari energy hitam di tangan kirinya.

"Maaf aku sedikit terlambat…"

TBC

.

.

.

Yo balik lagi sama ane dengan chapter berisi 7000 word lebih yang kuharap tidak begitu mengecewakan. Karena tadinya niatnya ane mau bikin tim Naruto lawan tim Vali tapi karena ane bingung Dulio, Tobio mau dikemanain akhirnya ane bikin tim Naruto (Night Crow) bakal ngelawan tim Vali ama tim Aincrad berisi Tobio, Dulio dkk. Dan chapter ini masih part 1 jadi maaf kalo belum total full battle karena full battle dengan adegan pertarungannya baru akan ane tulis di chapter depan yang kira kira akan update setelah lebaran. Jadi mohon bersabar. Sebenernya ada beberapa hal yang mau ane jelasin di chapter ini…

Disini ane menampilkan sosok Balance Breaker Tobio sesuai yang ada di canon DxD sama Susano'o Itachi. Mereka berdua kuat… meski ya.. mereka masih berada sedikit di bawah Yasaka… karena ane gak menampilkan adegan pertarunagn Naruto vs Yasaka secara detail dengan alasan ane masih pengen nyembunyiin seberapa kuat Naruto.., kalian juga jadi kurang paham seberapa kuat Yasaka. Anggap aja Yasaka ada di angka 8,5… Kinshiki ada di angka 8.. Azazel ada di angka 9… Fugaku ada di angka 8… Nah Tobio, Itachi, Shisui dan Dulio ada di angka 7 kalo mereka serius. Disini ane juga bener bener mau bikin Azazel lebih kuat.. bahkan lebih kuat dari DxD. Ane mau bikin paling enggak dia setara ama Iblis Super kek Sirzech ama Ajuka.

Sekali lagi maaf kalau chapter ini mengecewakan… kalian pasti pengen liat Vali lawan Naruto. Silahkan tunggu chapter depan karena ane akan menampilkan empat pengguna Longinus buat lawan Naruto sama Ulquiorra berdua. Jadi tunggu saja setelah lebaran…,

Terus hampir lupa… Disini kekuatannya Ulquiorra…, pengguna artefak buatan yang dibuat Naruto. Karena kupengen kek di Bleach tapi bingung kasih nama apa… ane ambil aja lah dari topengnya Ichigo tapi tolong bayangkan kesan elegannya si Ulquiorra. Jadi namanya Hollow Mask… kekuatan utamanya… yang paling penting ya.. meningkatkan segala statistik kemampuannya ya kek di Bleach gitulah.

Hmm.. Apa lagi ya.. hmm lupa.. ya sudahlah..

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review


	17. Chapter 17

**SYMBOL OF REVENGE**

 **Chapter#17**

 **NIGHT CROW VS TEAM VALI & AINCRAD ACADEMY PART 2**

Rate: M

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto], High School DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Action, Romance, Drama, Martial Art

Warning: Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Pairing: ?

Summary:

Penyelamat? Pahlawan? Ksatria? Tidak… Aku tidak tertarik menjadi sesuatu semacam itu… Hanya dendam.. Dendam yang kubawa sejak perang besar antara Kerajaan Kerajaan besar.. Perang yang menghancurkan kebahagiaanku… Dendam ini berubah menjadi sumber kekuatan.. Dan dengan kekuatan ini, akan kutuliskan namaku di kepala para Raja itu.. diriku sebagai symbol pembalasan dendam..

Don't Like Don't Read

 _Ide ini muncul setelah author mendengarkan lagu opening No Game No Life.. Entah kenapa.. Padahal gak ada hubungannya sama cerita ini.._

 **Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Maaf, aku sedikit terlambat.."

Ujar Naruto tanpa menoleh ke arah teman temannya yang sibuk menatapnya lega. Dengan pakaian serba hitam serta sebuah topeng hitam bermotif unik atau bisa dikatakan aneh…, dia perlahan mengangkat tangan kirinya. Dinding hitam yang ia ciptakan untuk menahan serangan Itachi dan Tobio barusan masih aktif tapi dia sudah menciptakan lagi energy hitam di atas telapak tangan kirinya.

"[Black Hands]"

Dalam hitungan detik, energy hitam itu seperti memberontak dan mengeluarkan tangan tangan hitam dari dalamnya. Jumlahnya mungkin ada sekitar 8 dan ukurannya yang besar bisa dibandingkan dengan tinju dari [Susano'o] milik Itachi. Setelah itu, Naruto menjentikkan jari tangan kanannya dan dalam sekejap 8 tangan hitam itu meluncur ke arah Itachi dan Tobio.

WUUUUUSSSHHH

BLARR BLARR BLARR BLARR

Itachi dan Tobio terdorong hingga belasan meter hanya untuk menahan satu tinju dari tangan hitam yang diciptakan energy hitam itu padahal mereka juga sudah mengaktifkan kemampuan pamungkas mereka masing masing…, baik [Balance Breaker] maupun [Susano'o]. Dan tentunya, mereka hanya bisa terkejut merasakan hantaman dahsyat yang mereka rasakan barusan. Setelah mereka menyadari seberapa kuatnya pukulan barusan, mereka langsung menoleh ke arah teman teman mereka yang mendapat serangan serupa.

"Arrrgghhh!"

"Ukhhh…!"

Terlihat Issei dan Kiba sudah terlempar cukup jauh sedangkan Arthur meski dengan usaha yang keras, dia mampu menahannya dengan pedang [Caliburn] miliknya.

"Kekuatan macam apa ini..?" tanya Tobio memeriksa bagian tangannya yang terselimuti bulu anjing hitam karena berada dalam mode [Balance Breaker] miliknya.

Tidak dia sangka kalau tubuhnya dalam mode [Balance Breaker] nya akan bisa dilukai semudah itu oleh orang asing yang tiba tiba saja datang membantu lawan mereka. Naruto yang mendapat sebuah tatapan tajam dari Tobio hanya menghela nafas bosan.

"Kalian bahkan takkan mampu berbuat apa apa di hadapan Yasaka kurasa.." kata Naruto dengan suara yang sedikit ia rubah dan sedikit berteriak karena jarak dua belah pihak yang cukup jauh.

Mendengar penuturan Naruto barusan, Tobio langsung membulatkan matanya. Yang barusan ia sebut adalah nama dari pemimpin klan Senju yang terkenal. Dan bahkan dikatakan bahwa dia adalah salah satu dari [5 Strongest Aincrad Wizard]. Sekali lagi Naruto tampak meremehkan dua lawannya yang sudah memasang mode kemampuan terkuat mereka untuk sekarang. Dia dengan santainya meregangkan tubuh sedangkan Tobio dan Itachi masih bersiap siap melakukan gerakan untuk menyerang Naruto.

"Jadi kau orang yang menjadi pusat rencana kalian berempat?" tanya Tobio memegang erat pedangnya.

"Jika yang kau maksud adalah membunuh Yasaka… kujawab iya.."

Tobio mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar jawaban tersebut. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya jauh ke belakang sana melihat Shion yang berdiri waspada menyaksikan pertarungan mereka. Setelah itu, Tobio kembali menatap ke depan dengan sedikit tertunduk.

"Kurasa tempat ini tidak akan cukup untuk dijadikan medan pertempuran kita…"

Ucap Tobio kepada Naruto. Ya sejujurnya Naruto juga setuju dengan pendapat Tobio barusan, ia menoleh ke arah Ulquiorra yang sedang menatapnya datar tak ada arti kemudian dia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Itachi yang sedang menyiapkan beberapa lingkaran sihir.

"Kita bertarung diluar… bagian hutan Kerajaan… bawa seluruh orang yang kau anggap mampu bertarung…, dan akan kuperlihatkan arti dari keputusasaan.."

Jawab Naruto dingin lalu berjalan pelan menuju ke luar diikuti oleh Ulquiorra, Ultear dan Sasori. Itachi yang melihat arah langkah Naruto langsung memperkuat [Susano'o] miliknya dan melemparkan semacam shuriken merah yang diciptakan oleh [Susano'o].

"Jangan lari!"

Teriak Itachi kepada Naruto yang masih santai membelakangi semua lawannya.

TAPS

Sebuah tangan hitam raksasa kali ini kembali menghentikan serangan Itachi dengan sangat mudah. "Sayangnya aku tidak sepengecut itu untuk lari dari domba domba seperti kalian…" kata Naruto melirik sedikit kepada Itachi dan Tobio.

Naruto yang melangkahkan kakinya terlebih dahulu daripada lawan lawannya kini telah sampai di bagian belakang Istana yang sudah berantakan dengan pohon tumbang dimana mana akibat pertarungan Ulquiorra dengan Tobio tadi. Tak lama setelah Naruto menginjakkan kaki disana…, Tobio, Dulio dan Itachi keluar bersamaan disusul oleh Arthur, Issei dan Kiba. Jumlah lawan yang akan mereka hadapi jauh lebih banyak dari yang mereka perkirakan namun sebanyak apapun lawannya…, Naruto sama sekali tidak berniat mundur selama Azazel juga tidak ikut campur dalam pertarungan ini.

"Dengan ini kurasa kita tidak usah mengulur ulur waktu lagi kan?" tanya Itachi yang kini tidak berada dalam mode [Susano'o] miliknya meski [Mangekyou Sharingan] masih terpasang di kedua matanya.

Begitu pula Tobio yang sudah menonaktifkan [Balance Breaker] miliknya. Nampaknya mereka semua berniat menghemat energy dalam pertarungan ini. Naruto sendiri tau rencana mereka yang berniat untuk menggunakan kekuatan sejati mereka disaat stamina nya hampir habis. Tapi dia tidak selemah yang mereka kira…, Bahkan jika boleh dikatakan…, dia sanggup bertarung semalaman kalau hanya mereka lawannya.

"Lalu apalagi yang kalian tunggu…?"

Pertanyaan Naruto barusan seolah menyulut amarah mereka. Mungkin juga mereka merasa sudah diremehkan oleh orang yang mungkin bahkan seumuran dengan mereka.

"Hmm… Boleh kuberi kau sebuah nasehat?"

Kata Dulio maju selangkah sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di saku celana. Nadanya juga terdengar begitu arogan meski harusnya dia sudah tau perbedaan kekuatan antara dirinya dengan lawannya.

"…? Kurasa tak ada yang bisa aku pelajari darimu… Buat apa kau memberiku nasehat..?" tanya Naruto balik dengan nada yang cukup dingin.

"Ahaha… Begitu ya.. Sangat sombong. Yah…, biar kukatakan saja…"

Kata Dulio tersenyum kepada Naruto. Beberapa detik kemudian…, senyum di wajah itu menghilang digantikan oleh sebuah ekspresi dingin dengan tatapan yang begitu tajam.

"…Kau sudah salah memilih lawan…"

Dengan berakhirnya kalimat Dulio…, Tobio dan Itachi dari dua arah langsung melesat ke arah Naruto sedangkan Naruto masih berdiri santai dan sama sekali belum bergerak dari pijakannya. Terlihat Ultear dan Sasori yang ada di belakang Naruto beberapa meter juga sudah bersiap. "Akan kuatasi..!"

"[Iron Sand Wall]!"

GRAAAAAAKKKK

Pasir besi Sasori langsung membentuk pertahanan berupa dinding di sisi kanan dan kiri Naruto. Sejujurnya Naruto juga tidak butuh itu karena manipulasi energy kegelapan miliknya yang diciptakan dari [Dark Creator] juga jauh lebih kuat dari pasir besi Sasori.

BUAAAAGGGHHH

Serangan Tobio dan Itachi menghantam pasir besi Sasori. Mereka tak berhenti disana…, keduanya mundur beberapa langkah lalu mengaktifkan semacam lingkaran sihir di udara. Sihir yang mereka ciptakan menyatu perlahan dan membentuk semacam lingkaran sihir yang lebih besar dan lebih terang. Tak lama kemudian muncul sengatan listrik dari dalam lingkaran sihir tersebut.

"Terima ini!"

BLAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR

Turun sebuah petir ganda yang langsung menerjang ke arah Naruto. Dengan kecepatan yang lebih cepat dari petir ganda itu…, Naruto membentuk semacam lingkaran energy gelap yang mampu menahan serangan elemen petir barusan. "Kiba!"

Teriak Issei yang sudah ada di hadapan Naruto meski Naruto sendiri bahkan tak menggubris keberadaan Issei disana.

"Aku tahu!"

Balas Kiba yang juga sudah ada di hadapan Naruto bersiap menggunakan [Sword Birth] miliknya.

BLAAAAASSSSHHHH

Tanpa aba aba, Ulquiorra muncul di antara mereka. Issei dan Kiba tentu saja terkejut melihat kehadiran Ulquiorra disana. Dengan sekali hentakan pedangnya, Ulquiorra menghantam Issei dan Kiba hingga mereka berdua terlempar keras ke arah Dulio.

"Uaaaakkkhhh!"

"Kiba! Issei!" panggil Arthur.

"Kau tidak perlu repot repot sebenarnya…" kata Naruto santai setelah dirinya berjalan melewati Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra sendiri hanya diam tak menjawab dan langsung menyarungkan kembali pedangnya.

Serangan mereka tak selesai sampai disana…, dengan satu gerakan tangan…, Itachi mengeluarkan sebagian tubuh [Susano'o] tepatnya pada bagian tangannya. Dia langsung memukul Naruto dengan tangan [Susano'o] yang baru saja ia aktifkan. Namun lagi lagi energy hitam yang keluar dari tangan kiri Naruto mampu menahannya dengan mudah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada akhirnya percuma saja.."

"Benarkah!?"

Kata Tobio yang sudah melompat di samping kiri Naruto sambil bersiap menebas Naruto dengan pedang yang ia genggam menggunakan kedua tangannya. Naruto yang menyadari keberadaannya langsung mengeluarkan semacam energy gelap lagi dari tangan kirinya. Energy hitam itu perlahan membentuk semacam tangan raksasa. Dan dalam sekali ayunan tangan…, Naruto membuat usaha Tobio kembali sia sia. Tobio terlempar ke samping karena hantaman yang cukup keras dari tangan raksasa itu. Dia kembali menoleh ke arah Itachi yang sudah berada di hadapannya setelah mematikan [Susano'o] nya.

Naruto tidak panik…, dia bergegas menjentikkan jarinya lalu dalam sekejap muncul sebuah bola bola energy hitam di hadapan Itachi. Melihat serangan yang akan dilancarkan Naruto, Itachi langsung melebarkan matanya melihat prediksi pergerakan Naruto menggunakan [Mangekyou Sharingan] miliknya.

'Tidak semudah itu jika ingin menghentikanku!'

Itachi berhasil menghindari bola bola energy hitam yang terbang ke arahnya. Dia berada di hadapan Naruto…, jaraknya dan Naruto saat ini hanya sekitar satu meter. Dia sudah bersiap mengeluarkan [Amaterasu] dari mata kanannya, namun betapa terkejutnya dia saat sebuah tombak menusuk dirinya dari belakang.

ZRAAAAATTTTT

Tombak hitam itu menusuk bagian bahu bawah Itachi menyebabkan dia memuntahkan darah. Dia gagal menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk membakar habis Naruto. Dia sadar apa yang terjadi…, Naruto sengaja memancingnya hingga saat dia benar benar lengah.., Naruto membentuk bola bola energy hitam yang barusan dihindari Itachi menjadi sebuah tombak lalu menariknya kembali. Dan hasilnya.., Naruto mampu membuat Itachi mendapat luka yang lumayan parah.

"Hmm… Tidak kena jantung ya.. seranganku meleset sedikit ke atas.."

Kata Naruto dengan santainya sambil menatap tajam Itachi yang kini terbaring di hadapannya. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk kembali menyerang Itachi. Naruto mengangkat tubuh Itachi lalu melemparkannya ke udara. Lalu dengan kedua tangannya dan sedikit hentakan di pijakannya…, Naruto membuat dua tombak hitam lagi yang langsung ia arahkan ke bagian jantung dan paru paru Itachi. "Kali ini akan kupastikan kau mati…"

"Tidak secepat itu!"

Tiba tiba saja Naruto terdorong beberapa kaki setelah mendapat sebuah ledakan elemen petir yang beruntungnya masih ia tahan dengan tameng energy hitam. Dia menoleh cepat ke arah Dulio yang merupakan penyebab dirinya gagal menghabisi Itachi disana. "Jangan lupakan kalau aku masih ada disini…"

Kata Dulio dengan nada yang tajam. Dia kembali menciptakan tiga lingkaran sihir yang sebenarnya berasal dari [Zenith Tempest] miliknya. Dan skala dari lingkaran sihir itu sangat besar jika dibandingkan dengan lingkaran sihir elemen biasa. Ada tiga lingkaran sihir yang diciptakan olehnya dan hebatnya…, ketiga lingkaran sihir elemen api, air dan petir itu menyatu sempurna membentuk sebuah gelombang badai mengerikan yang langsung menghantam Naruto.

"Aku terlalu meremehkannya…"

Naruto mengangkat tangan kirinya cepat lalu memposisikan telapak tangannya menghadap ke arah serangan Dulio. Nampaknya disini dia berniat melakukan hal yang sama gilanya dengan hal yang ia lakukan sebelumnya saat menahan serangan pamungkas Rossweisse. Muncul sebuah lingkaran hitam kecil berukuran 5 cm di telapak tangannya…, lalu saat serangan Dulio menghantam Naruto…, Naruto dengan mudah membelokkannya ke atas menyebabkan sebuah ledakan besar di udara.

BLAAAAAARRRR

"Hmm… Benar benar mengerikan.."

Kata Dulio saat melihat serangannya dihentikan dengan satu tangan. Yang ia lihat adalah serangannya dihentikan menggunakan satu tangan kosong namun sebenarnya Naruto mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir berukuran kecil disana yang mampu membuatnya membelokkan serangan Dulio dengan mudah. Pemandangan itu mengingatkan Dulio akan sebuah kejadian di Akademi entah kenapa…, dan nama seorang murid muncul di kepalanya.

'Hmm.. Itu tidak mungkin…'

Batin Dulio sedikit menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Inilah perbedaan kekuatan kalian denganku…" kata Naruto dengan nada yang begitu dingin.

Tiba tiba saja, Itachi bangkit dari tanah dan langsung memberikan Naruto sebuah pukulan meski pada akhirnya Naruto secara refleks langsung menahan pukulan itu dengan mudah. Itachi memberikan sebuah tatapan tajam kepada Naruto sedangkan Naruto hanya menatapnya kesal terlebih saat dia mendapat sebuah intimidasi dari kedua mata itu. "Matamu itu penuh akan kutukan… Jangan harap kau bisa menggunakan api hitam itu lagi!"

Dengan sekali pukul di bagian ulu hati.. dan tusukan di mata kanan Itachi, Naruto membuat Itachi terlempar dan kembali memuntahkan banyak darah dari mulutnya. Mata kanan Itachi tertutup setelah mendapatkan tusukan dari jari telunjuk Naruto. Dia merintih kesakitan begitu menghantam dinding Istana lalu dirinya jatuh terbaring di tanah. "Akkkkhh… akkhh.."

"Itachi!" panggil Tobio.

"Semuanya selesai sampai disini!" teriak Arthur yang muncul di belakang Naruto sambil mengayunkan pedang [Caliburn] miliknya. Naruto cukup terkejut melihat aksi Arthur yang tanpa dia sadari mampu menerobos pertahanannya dari belakang. Bahkan Ulquiorra yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana juga tak menyadari kehadiran Arthur yang mampu mengancam Naruto.

Ulquiorra tengah disibukkan dengan duo Issei dan Kiba yang baru saja bangkit dari keterpurukan mereka. Naruto dengan cepat mengeluarkan pedang hitam yang terbentuk dari energy kegelapan di tangan kirinya. Lalu dengan ayunan secepat kilat dia menebas Arthur yang baru saja akan mengayunkan pedangnya.

WUUSSSSSHHHH

"Apa!?"

Naruto terkejut begitu melihat Arthur yang barusan ia tebas hanyalah sebuah debu ilusi. Dia membuka matanya lebar lebar begitu menyadari pola serangan mereka barusan. Naruto dengan cepat membalikkan tubuh sambil melompat mundur. Dan ketika dia sudah membalikkan tubuhnya…, dia terkejut menemukan ada Arthur, Tobio dan Dulio yang masing masing sudah bersiap dengan serangan mereka masing masing.

"Celaka!" teriak Sasori yang ada jauh di belakang Naruto dan Ulquiorra bersama Ultear.

"Sasori! Cepat!" teriak Ultear.

"Tidak akan sempat!"

Naruto menyadarinya sekarang. Dia sudah terjebak dengan strategi mereka sejak Itachi menatapnya tadi menggunakan [Mangekyou Sharingan]. Sejak saat itu dia sudah berada di dalam ilusi [Tsukuyomi] milik Itachi. Harusnya Naruto bisa mematahkannya jika dia menyadari ilusi tersebut…, tapi sayangnya dia tidak menyadarinya sama sekali karena skala penggunannya yang tidak sebesar [Tsukuyomi] pada umumnya. Itachi sengaja tidak menggunakan kemampuan penuh [Tsukuyomi] yang mampu mengirim lawannya dalam ilusi penyiksaan 72 jam karena dia tahu bahwa lawannya bisa mematahkan kemampuan itu dengan mudah.

'[Balance Breaker]… [Night Celestial Slash Dog]!'

Dengan secepat kilat, Tobio kembali mengaktifkan [Balance Breaker] nya lalu mengumpulkan energy kegelapan dalam jumlah besar di pedangnya. Dan hebatnya lagi…, semua itu hanya berlangsung dalam satu detik. Di hadapannya…, Naruto sudah tak bisa menghindar. Dimulai dengan serangan elemen petir Dulio yang akan menghentikan pergerakannya lalu tebasan [Caliburn] milik Arthur dan diakhir serangan pamungkas Tobio..

Itulah yang mereka rencanakan pada awalnya… Hingga tiba tiba saja Naruto menggertakkan giginya kuat. Lalu dalam waktu yang tak sampai satu detik itu…, giliran dirinya yang menyelimuti raga serta jiwanya dengan energy hitam.

"[Balance Breaker]… [Black Prince of Chaos]!"

WUUUUUUSSSSSHHH

Hentakan energy yang keluar ketika Naruto mengaktifkan [Balance Breaker] nya mampu membuat Tobio, Dulio dan Arthur terlempar keras. Hasilnya rencana mereka untuk menghabisi Naruto gagal disana. Kekuatan yang dikeluarkan Naruto benar benar dahsyat hingga tekanan diciptakannya sanggup membuat lawan lawannya kesulitan untuk berdiri apalagi untuk melihat sosok mengerikannya. Dia kembali dalam wujud pakaian mewah hitam dengan corak corak merah serta rantai hitam di bagian kancingnya. (Coba kalian lihat gambar Project K dari game Lost Saga).

Topeng hitam yang menutupi wajahnya masih terpasang. Kemudian dia bagian kiri dan kanan kepala Naruto muncul semacam tanduk merah yang mengeluarkan sengatan listrik berwarna hitam. Ulquiorra dan Ultear langsung mundur begitu Naruto mengaktifkan [Balance Breaker] dari [Dark Creator] miliknya sedangkan Sasori yang tidak tahu apa apa mengenai hal itu, turut serta mundur bersama mereka.

"Apa Naruto berniat menghancurkan Istana dan sekitarnya…?" tanya Ultear kepada Ulquiorra yang sudah berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Entahlah.. Yang jelas, memang hanya ini satu satunya cara agar dia bisa lolos dari serangan tadi…"

Ulquiorra memperhatikan perubahan itu dengan sungguh sungguh lalu tak lama kemudian dia merasakan sebuah hawa kehadiran besar lainnya yang sedang menuju kemari. "Aku akan kembali bertarung…!"

"Apa? Bukankah sudah cukup Naruto saja yang bertarung? Kau mau apa lagi?"

Tanya Ultear menoleh cepat ke arah Ulquiorra begitu dia mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan kembali bertarung. Sejujurnya Ultear merasa bahwa Ulquiorra tidak akan begitu mempengaruhi jalannya pertarungan untuk saat ini. Penyebabnya adalah…, Naruto sudah menggunakan wujud [Balance Breaker] dari [Dark Creator] lalu Ulquiorra juga dilarang menggunakan [Balance Breaker] dari [Hollow Mask] miliknya.

Sebelumnya dia memang telah dipojokkan oleh Tobio saat Tobio menggunakan [Night Celestial Slash Dog] nya. Tapi sebenarnya hanya dengan kekuatan [Hollow Mask] Ulquiorra tanpa masuk ke dalam [Balance Breaker].., dia mampu sedikit mengimbangi Tobio dalam mode [Night Celestial Slash Dog].

"Aku merasakan sebuah hawa keberadaan besar yang lain.. Tidak salah lagi kalau [Heavenly Dragon] yang lain sedang menuju kemari.."

Sedangkan itu, Naruto kini tengah sibuk mengumpulkan energy dalam jumlah yang cukup besar meski terfokus pada sebueh bola energy kecil di antara kedua telapak tangannya yang hampir menyatu. Dia menoleh tajam ke arah Issei, Dulio, Tobio, Itachi, Arthur dan Kiba yang sudah terbaring menatapnya tak berdaya. Lalu salah satu dari mereka mencoba bangkit…, orang itu adalah Itachi yang mencoba mengaktifkan lagi [Susano'o] miliknya untuk melindungi mereka semua dari serangan Naruto.

"…Jangan remehkan kami.."

Ucap Itachi merintih kesakitan. Lalu dengan keseimbangan yang hampir goyah beberapa kali, Itachi mengembalikan [Susano'o] nya hingga bentuk ketiga. Sebenarnya Naruto cukup terkejut melihat laki laki penerus Uchiha itu masih mampu menggunakan [Susano'o] dengan kondisi nya yang seperti ini. Namun ada hal lain yang lebih mengejutkan Naruto saat ini, dia memperhatikan ke arah Tobio, Dulio dan Issei yang mampu berdiri lagi di dalam [Susano'o] milik Itachi sedangkan Arthur dan Kiba masih terbaring tak berdaya disana.

"A-Apa ini..? Kita terlindungi dari tekanannya di dalam sini…"

"Itachi.. Kau…"

"Kuserahkan pada kalian para pengguna [Longinus]… Empat pengguna [Longinus]…"

Ujar Itachi yang jatuh tak lama kemdudian. Mendengar angka empat yang diucapkan Itachi, Naruto langsung tersadar oleh hawa keberadaan yang tiba tiba muncul di langit saat ini. Dia perlahan mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas menatap ke langit di atas Istana. Disana terbang seorang pria seumurannya dengan penampilan seperti bangsawan dan rambut silvernya.

[Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide]

Sambil mengarahkan tangan nya ke arah Naruto, pria itu mampu membuat energy yang diciptakan Naruto terus terbagi menjadi dua hingga akhirnya sampai dimana energy itu tak mampu mempertahankan wujudnya.

"Siapa dia..?"

"…Dia adalah Vali Lucifer.. Pangeran Kerajaan Silver serta salah satu pemilik [Longinus]… [Divine Dividing] yang di dalamnya tersimpan keberadaan salah satu [Heavenly Dragon].., Albion.."

Kata Ulquiorra begitu ia berdiri di samping Naruto. Naruto sendiri cukup terkejut mendengarnya…, matanya sempat terbuka lebar namun tak lama setelahnya…, mata nya menyipit dan ekspresi wajahnya menjadi semakin dingin saat sadar bahwa seorang pangeran dari Kerajaan Silver hadir di pesta ini.

"Empat pengguna [Longinus].."

Kata Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Issei, Dulio dan Tobio. Naruto sebenarnya sedikit ragu jika harus berhadapan dengan mereka semua saat mereka menggunakan [Balance Breaker]. Jika mereka sekarang menggunakan [Balance Breaker] bersamaan…, Naruto yakin mereka berempat mungkin akan lebih merepotkan dari Yasaka atau bahkan Azazel. Yang pertama maju duluan adalah Dulio… Tiba tiba saja, dia maju dan menunjukkan sebuah senyum kepada Naruto.

"Akan kutunjukkan [Balance Breaker] subspecies dari [Zenith Tempest]…" kata Dulio setelah dirinya menengok ke arah Vali yang masih terbang di langit.

"Subspesies…? Apa kau yakin tidak akan menggunakan [Balance Breaker] utama mu disini..?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"Dulio-senpai!" panggil Tobio yang terkejut mendengar bahwa Dulio akan mengaktifkan [Balance Breaker] miliknya.

Naruto dan Ulquiorra hanya terdiam begitu melihat Tobio yang nampaknya cukup terkejut mendengar pernyataan Dulio. Bohong jika mereka bilang kalau mereka tidak akan waspada kepada Dulio setelah melihat reaksi Tobio. Terlebih dia juga harus mewaspadai Issei dan Vali yang masih sibuk menonton Dulio yang tengah mengumpulkan semacam kekuatan.

"[Flagello di Colori del Arcobaleno, Speranza di Briscola]!"

WUUUUUUUUUSSSSSHHH

Dalam sekejap muncul 12 sayap di punggung Dulio serta empat gelombang halo diatas kepalanya. Perwujudan [Balance Breaker] subspecies nya benar benar mampu memukau seluruh mata disana. Energy yang terkumpul dalam tubuh Dulio bahkan mampu menangkis tekanan yang diaktifkan Naruto dari [Balance Breaker] miliknya. Dulio mengangkat kedua tangannya ke depan dan telapak tangan menghadap ke arah Naruto. Lalu muncul banyak sekali gelembung aneh yang terbang ke arah Naruto.

"[Speranza Bolla di Sapone]…"

Gelembung gelembung itu berkumpul membentuk lingkaran yang langsung menerjang ke arah Ulquiorra dan Naruto. Naruto yang merasakan sebuah firasat langsung menghindarinya begitu pula dengan Ulquiorra. Namun sebelum mereka sempat menghindar sepenuhnya, gelembung itu mengeluarkan sebuah ledakan besar yang bahkan mampu membuat Naruto terdorong meski dia sudah mengaktifkan dinding hitam nya.

"Akhh.." rintih Ulquiorra.

Dengan serangan balasan Dulio barusan, Tobio dan Issei saling memandang beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya mereka melihat ke arah Itachi yang sedang pingsan.

"[Night Celestial Slash Dog]…!"

"[Welsh Dragon Scale Mail]...!"

BLAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR

Tobio dan Issei sama sama mengerahkan [Balance Breaker] mereka. Gabungan dari dua [Longinus] meski keduanya sama sama belum mencapai tahap kekuatan penuh dari [Balance Breaker] mereka…, akan tetapi nyatanya kekuatan yang mereka keluarkan bersama dengan [Balance Breaker] subspecies Dulio mampu menahan tekanan dari [Dark Prince of Chaos] dari Naruto.

"Akan kutunjukkan kemampuan para pengguna [Longinus]!"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat barusan… Dulio memunculkan tornado api, badai petir yang mengerikan serta angin dingin yang membekukan sekitar. Skala kekuatannya saat ini mungkin setara dengan satu pemimpin klan utama. Dia mampu merubah cuaca sekitar Istana menjadi seperti bencana. Tanah pijakan disana hancur… pepohonan di sana roboh serta membeku oleh kekuatan yang dikeluarkan oleh Dulio saat ini.

"Benar benar dahsyat… Aku bahkan ragu kalo aku bisa mengalahkannya jika tidak menggunakan kekuatan penuh [Balance Breaker] ku.." kata Ulquiorra sambil memegangi perutnya.

BLAAAAARRRR BLAAAAARRRRR

Dulio terbang ke udara dengan kedua belas sayapnya…, dia mengangkat tangannya menciptakan sebuah tombak cahaya gabungan dari kelima elemen [Zenith Tempest]. Dengan ukuran yang tidak main main…, serta kekuatan yang dua kali lipat lebih kuat dari pedang [Susano'o] Itachi tadi. "Kau akan merasakan yang namanya hukuman surga disini…"

Vali yang berada di sekitar sana langsung menyingkir menghindari Dulio lalu turun ke permukaan tanah. Dia berdiri di samping dua orang…, satu perempuan dan satu laki laki. Naruto, Ulquiorra, Ultear dan Sasori juga baru menyadari kalau ada orang lain disana. Mereka tidak begitu mempedulikan kehadiran kedua orang itu karena sibuk dengan tiga pengguna [Longinus] yang kini sudah mengaktifkan [Balance Breaker] mereka.

"[Night Celestial Slash Dog] Full Power.."

Ucap Tobio yang turut memberikan aura kegelapan luar biasa ke sekitar bahkan mampu membuat tumbuhan di sekitarnya menjadi layu setelah menyentuh dirinya. Sedangkan Issei yang berada di belakang Tobio mulai mengepalkan tangannya.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

"Terima ini!"

WUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSHHH

Dengan kecepatan yang menyerupai kilat, Issei memberikan sebuah pukulan yang mampu ditahan Naruto dengan tangan kanannya. "…Tidak buruk.."

BLAAAAAAARRRRRR

"…"

"Hyoudou Issei!"

Naruto memberikan sebuah serangan balasan yang jauh lebih dahsyat. Sebuah ledakan hitam langsung membuat Issei terlempar jauh masuk ke dalam Istana kembali. Terlihat sedikit bagian armornya retak karena serangan balik dari Naruto. Sedangkan itu Kiba dan Arthur yang mulai bangkit dan bersiap membantu para pengguna [Longinus] justru dihadang oleh Ulquiorra. Dengan santainya, dia menghadang Kiba dan Arthur sambil memutar mutarkan pedangnya.

"Jangan harap bisa kemana mana…"

Melihat hal tersebut Vali langsung otomatis memerintah Kuroka dan Bikou yang berdiri di sebelahnya. "Dua orang yang ada di belakang sendiri… Kalian urus mereka berdua.."

"Hah~.. Entah kenapa aku sudah memprediksi."

Vali yang merasa pertarungan mulai semakin menarik, langsung terbang ke sebelah Dulio dan Tobio yang sama sama mengeluarkan hawa luar biasa mengerikan. Issei sudah kalah duluan dalam satu serangan. Maklum saja karena Naruto memang mengerahkan cukup banyak kekuatan demi membuat Issei terpuruk dalam satu serangan. Karena dia harus berhadapan dengan Vali, Tobio dan Dulio sekarang…, setidaknya dia harus menyingkirkan si mesum duluan.

"Mereka bertiga akan jauh lebih merepotkan ketimbang Yasaka atau Azazel…" kata Naruto menghela nafas. Lalu tak lama kemudian hawa hitam pekat mengelilinginya…, tatapannya berubah menjadi semakin dingin lalu sekitarnya menjadi semakin gelap oleh kegelapan yang menyelimuti dirinya.

"Giliranku…"

Vali berucap…

"[Vanishing Dragon Scale Mail]"

BWUUUUUSSSSSHHHHH

Kali ini yang keluar adalah sosok armor putih dengan kekuatannya yang jauh melebihi milik Issei. Kekuatannya bahkan mampu menekan dua [Longinus] lain yang ada disana. Setiap langkahnya memberikan getaran kuat kepada lawan nya tak terkecuali Naruto yang harus sedikit mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra menghadapi kekuatan [White Dragon Emperor].

"Tiga pengguna [Longinus]… [White Dragon Emperor], [Slash Dog] / [Dog God of the Fallen], [Heaven Trump Card].."

Naruto menyebutkan julukan mereka masing masing sambil menjentikkan jarinya mengeluarkan sayap hitamnya. Tak lama kemudian, di telapak tangan kirinya muncul sebuah pedang yang keluar dari sebuah dimensi buatan. "…Akan kuruntuhkan kesombongan kalian para pengguna [Longinus].."

BWUUUUUUUSSSHHH

Naruto, Vali, Dulio dan Tobio bergerak secepat kilat hingga benturan mereka menciptakan sebuah ledakan kecil supersonic disana. Vali memberikan sebuah pukulan ke arah samping kanan Naruto, beruntungnya dia sudah siap dengan sebuah dinding hitam disana. Dilanjut dengan Tobio yang melompat mengayunkan pedang kepada Naruto. Naruto bergegas menciptakan sebuah pedang dengan tangan kanannya lalu menahan benturan pedang Tobio dengan pedang hitam ciptaannya. Sedangkan itu Dulio dengan kedua belas sayapnya menciptakan dua belas lingkaran sihir.

Dari dalam kedua belas lingkaran sihir itu muncul 12 tornado api dengan skala yang cukup untuk menghancurkan satu wilayah.

'Sialan.. Dia berniat menghancurkan tempat ini..' batin Vali menjauh dari serangan Dulio barusan.

Namun tak sampai disana saja, Tobio segera memposisikan dirinya dengan kuda kuda dan sebuah gerakan menghunus pedang. Lalu bersamaan dengan hentakan kakinya, dia mengayunkan pedangnya menciptakan sebuah tebasan hitam dahsyat. Naruto yang merasakan tanda bahaya langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya ke depan menghadapkan telapak tangannya ke arah serangan yang datang kepadanya.

BLAAAAARRRRRRRR

Naruto menciptakan areal dinding hitam yang mengepung dirinya membuat dirinya terlindungi dari serangan dahsyat barusan. Lalu setelah dia melenyapkan dinding hitam itu, dia membuka matanya lebar saat menemukan Vali sudah siap di hadapannya untuk menembakkan sesuatu semacam laser beam. "Jangan kemana mana…"

Naruto yang baru saja melenyapkan dinding hitamnya tentu tak punya pilihan lain selain menyerang atau menghindar. Dengan gerakan yang dipaksakan, dia terbang ke arah Vali sambil membuat sebuah bola energy berwarna hitam.

"Aku tidak akan kemana mana.."

Jawab Naruto dengan nada yang tajam. Dia menghantamkan energy hitam itu dengan laser beam Vali yang baru saja akan ia tembakkan. Hasilnya sebuah ledakan terjadi membuat keduanya harus rela terlempar keras. Naruto yang memiliki keuntungan lebih baik karena perlindungan dari energy hitam di sekelilingnya mampu memposisikan dirinya terlebih dahulu ketimbang Vali. Namun dia belum bisa bernafas lega…, dia sudah dihadapkan kembali dengan Tobio dan Dulio yang bersiap dengan serangan mereka berikutnya.

"Aku maju duluan!"

Tobio melesat cepat ke hadapan Naruto yang belum begitu siap. Dengan sedikit kewalahan, Naruto menyiapkan dua pedang di tangannya lalu membalas serangan serangan Tobio. Tak lama setelah mereka sudah cukup beradu kemampuan bermain pedang, Tobio mundur cukup jauh digantikan oleh Dulio yang sudah mengelilingi tubuhnya dengan gelembung gelembung yang dia ciptakan.

"[Speranza Bolla di Sapone]!"

Dulio bergerak cepat menyerang Naruto sedangkan Naruto dengan cepat juga menciptakan 7 lingkaran hitam padat yang ia fungsikan sebagai penahan gelembung gelembung itu. Disamping itu dia juga harus menghindari dan membalas setiap serangan Dulio. Dulio memberikan sebuah pukulan tangan kiri yang mampu dihindari dengan baik oleh Naruto. Dengan langkah yang tepat serta waktu yang sesuai, Naruto membentuk aliran hitam di bagian lengan kanannya. Lalu dengan sekali gerakan dia memberikan sebuah pukulan dahsyat di bagian perut Dulio.

BAAAAAASSSSHHHH

BZZZT BZZZT

Nampaknya Dulio sudah sigap membuat tameng cahaya, gabungan dari lima elemen untuk menahan serangan Naruto barusan. Meski akhirnya dia tetap terdorong cukup jauh.., namun dampaknya mampu ia minimalisir hingga ke tahap dimana tak memberikan luka yang serius.

"Benar benar kekuatan yang mengerikan..!"

Kini Vali kembali maju dengan semacam penambah kecepatan di sayapnya. Dia mengepalkan tangannya yang dipenuhi dengan gelombang sihir penghancur. Lalu ketika sampai di hadapan Naruto dia melepaskan pukulan penghancur itu tepat ke arah topeng Naruto.

'Dia mengincar identitasku!' batin Naruto cukup terkejut mendapat serangan dadakan dari Vali.

Beruntungnya Sasori yang jauh di belakangnya mengeluarkan sebuah pasir besi berlapis ganda yang setidaknya mampu menahan pukulan Vali barusan. Naruto langsung melompat ke belakang menyadari Sasori yang sedang membantunya ternyata tengah kesulitan karena bertarung melawan Bikou. "Jangan mengganggu pertarungan mereka!" kata Bikou mengayunkan tongkatnya ke arah Sasori.

"Cih.. Sialan.. Monyet ini!"

Naruto mengangkat tangannya ke arah Bikou lalu terbentuklah sebuah gelombang hitam raksasa dari pijakan tanah di antara Sasori dan Bikou yang hampir berhasil menyerangnya.

BLAAAAAAAAARRRRR

"Uaaaakkkhhh!"

Bikou terlempar keras karena hantaman barusan sedangkan Sasori yang tengah menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan kepala langsung bernafas lega saat tahu Naruto membantunya. Setelah itu, Naruto kembali melesat menghindari serangan Tobio yang sudah siap mengayunkan pedangnya dari samping kanan Naruto. "Jangan mengalihkan perhatianmu!" teriak Tobio memberikan beberapa kali tebasan kepada Naruto.

Saat ini posisi pertarungan mereka semakin jauh dari Istana. Bahkan bisa dikatakan mereka sudah menggunduli beberapa bagian tepi hutan karena serangan serangan mereka yang berskala besar. Letak pertarungan mereka sekarang terfokus di tengah hutan cagar alam Aincrad yang letaknya ada di belakang Istana. "Akan kubinasakan kau!" ucap Dulio melemparkan bola bola api raksasa kepada Naruto.

Tobio langsung menjauh dari Naruto membiarkan serangan Dulio menghantam Naruto. Sedangkan di samping kanannya, Vali tengah mengumpulkan kekuatan di satu titik untuk menembakan sihir penghancur. Naruto menoleh ke dua sisi memperhatikan keadaan yang sangat tidak menguntungkan bagi dirinya. "Jangan pikir kalian sudah menang..!"

Dengan sedikit luapan emosi, Naruto menciptakan sebuah lingkup hitam yang mampu memantulkan serangan yang datang kepadanya dalam sekejap. Naruto kembali menyesuaikan sayapnya dan terbang semakin tinggi. Dalam sekejap…, pertarungan yang pada awalnya adalah pertarungan di permukaan menjadi pertarungan dahsyat di uadara.

BLAAAAAAARRRRRR

Tobio mengayunkan pedangnya berkali kali membidik Naruto yang terbang dengan cepat menghindari segala serangan yang datang kepadanya. Lalu di sebelahnya, Dulio dengan tangan yang disatukan membuat sebuah lingkaran sihir berdiameter sekita 7-10 meter dalam hitungan detik. Kemudian di sisi lain…, tak berbeda jauh dengan Dulio, Vali juga sama gilanya dengan menciptakan sebuah bola energy yang memiliki ukuran cukup besar. Bila dilepaskan…, kekuatan itu mampu menghancurkan sebagian besar kota dalam satu kali terjangan.

Naruto tentu tak diam saja melihat serangan sebesar itu akan diarahkan kepadanya. Dia menoleh ke arah Ultear dan Sasori yang sedang berhadapan dengan Bikou dan Kuroka lalu dia kembali teralihkan kepada Ulquiorra yang tengah mendesak habis habisan Arthur dan Kiba. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia menghela nafas sambil memejamkan matanya.

"[Judgement From The Dark Side]"

Naruto mengangkat tangannya ke depan mengeluarkan lingkaran sihir berdiameter sekitar 10 meter. Dari dalamnya muncul sebuah bola energy berwarna merah kehitam hitaman yang mengeluarkan semacam sengatan listrik dahsyat. Ulquiorra dan Ultear yang merasakan energy besar itu langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto meski mereka sendiri sedang sibuk dengan pertarungan masing masing.

'Naruto! Dia akan menggunakan itu..!' kata Ultear dalam hati dengan wajah yang panik.

'Naruto!' tambah Ulquiorra.

Sedangkan itu ketiga lawan Naruto yang tak mengetahui seberapa bahaya nya kekuatan yang baru saja akan dikerahkan Naruto, hanya menatap diam. Mereka bertiga memperbesar skala serangan yang akan mereka lepaskan dalam satu titik. Tobio membuat sebuah gerakan menghunus pedang dengan aura kegelapan di sekitarnya, Dulio mengumpulkan kekuatan besar demi melepaskan meriam 5 elemennya sedangkan Vali sibuk mempersiapkan serangan sihir penghancurnya yang ditambah dengan kekuatan [Heavenly Dragon].

"Terima ini!" teriak mereka berempat masing masing.

BLAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR

Ledakan besar yang bahkan mampu menggetarkan dan meretakkan lubang dimensi muncul. Namun sekuat apapun Dulio, Tobio dan Vali menahannya, serangan Naruto jelas lebih kuat dibandingkan gabungan ketiga serangan mereka. Serangan dahysat itu langsung melesat ke arah mereka bertiga. Pancaran energinya saja bahkan mampu melenyapkan apapun yang disentuhnya. Dengan panik, Dulio menciptakan ratusan sihir pertahanan dalam sekejap…, dia bertaruh dan mengerahkan kekuatan pertahanannya dalam satu kesempatan ini. Ratusan sihir pertahanan itu ia satukan menjadi sebuah pertahanan super kuat yang belum pernah Dulio lihat sebelumnya.

"Tidak akan!"

Teriak Dulio menahan serangan besar dari Naruto menggunakan segala yang ia punya. Bahkan pada akhirnya dia tidak mampu mempertahankan wujud [Balance Breaker] miliknya. Sama halnya dengan Dulio…, Tobio dan Vali juga sama sama mengerahkan segala yang mereka punya dalam satu titik pertahanan mereka.

"Arrggghhh.. Masih bisa!" teriak Tobio.

"Albion! Beri aku kekuatan lagi!"

'Apa kau mau mengaktifkan [Juggernaut Drive] disini!?' tanya Albion kepada Vali.

"Jika hanya itu satu satunya cara… maka mari kita lakukan… ughh.."

Vali melepaskan segel pertahanannya lalu mengirim masuk kekuatan dari Albion menjadi satu dalam dirinya. Perlahan lahan kekuatan itu membentuk sebuah sinar yang begitu terang menyelimuti tubuh Vali…, hingga sedetik kemudian…, tubuh Vali berubah menjadi tubuh seekor naga utuh.

GROOOOAAAAAARRRRRRRR

Dengan wujud [Juggernaut Drive] nya…, Vali pun masih kesulitan menahan serangan besar Naruto. Meski begitu, nampaknya mereka bertiga juga sudah mampu membuat Naruto kesulitan.

"Masih belum!" teriak mereka berempat bersamaan.

WUUSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHH

Serangan Naruto lenyap menyisakan Tobio, Dulio dan Vali yang sudah penuh akan luka dengan kondisi yang mungkin bisa dikatakan sekarat meski mereka masih mampu untuk terbang di langit. "Akkkhhh…"

"Hosh.. hosh…"

Naruto juga sama lelahnya dengan mereka…, meski dia tahu bahwa dia akan memenangkan pertarungan ini jika tetap ia lanjutkan…, dia tidak yakin akan bisa lolos hidup hidup karena…, di hadapan nya…, di antara ketiga orang yang menjadi lawannya sudah terbang dua sosok mengerikan yang sebenarnya tidak ingin dia temui saat harus bertarung dengan para pengguna [Longinus] ini.

"Azazel Sang Gubernur Grigori… Kinshiki Pemimpin Otsutsuki…" kata Naruto dengan nafas yang tak beraturan.

"Jadi kau yang sudah membunuh Yasaka…?" tanya Azazel sambil mengerutkan keningnya. Ekspresinya saat ini benar benar terlihat seperti sedang menahan amarah.

"Hey…, setidaknya aku tidak membunuh dua keturunannya.. Aku hanya membantai habis seluruh klannya.."

Jawab Naruto dengan nada yang seolah mengatakan bahwa perbuatannya adalah perbuatan enteng yang dapat dimaafkan. "Hanya membantai habis katamu…?"

BLAAAAAAARRRRR

"Arrrggghhh!"

Azazel dengan satu gerakan membuat tembakan laser beam berwarna hitam emas yang langsung membuat dinding hitam Naruto hancur serta membuatnya terlempar cukup jauh. Sejujurnya Naruto mungkin bisa menghentikannya jika dia tidak dalam kondisi kelelahan seperti sekarang…, meski dia akui bahwa serangan barusan memang sangat mengerikan. Serangannya tidak berskala besar namun terfokus pada satu titik ledak yang hasilnya mampu menembus pertahanan miliknya.

"Ukhh…!"

"Kau baik baik saja..?" tanya Ulquiorr yang sudah sampai di sebelah Naruto disusul oleh Sasori dan Ultear kemudian.

Mereka semua turun ke permukaan dengan kondisi di sekitar mereka yang sangat kacau…, hutan yang ada hampir habis karena ulah pertarungan mereka. Kiba, Arthur, Bikou dan Kuroka yang baru saja datang nampak terlihat sangat terkejut dengan kondisi Tobio, Dulio dan Vali yang benar benar menyedihkan saat ini. "Apa yang terjadi pada mereka bertiga…?" tanya Arthur menatap tidak percaya.

Tak lama kemudian, Issei dan Momoshiki datang membawa Itachi yang tampak pingsan. Dan sempurna lah sudah…, keadaan mereka saat ini benar benar terdesak. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa…, Ulquiorra mulai bersiap siap menggunakan [Balance Breaker] miliknya. "Kurasa aku harus menggunakannya disini, Naruto…"

"Tidak… Tidak perlu… hosh… hosh…" kata Naruto menghentikan Ulquiorra meski dia sendiri sudah kesulitan untuk bernafas.

"Efek samping dari [Balance Breaker] mu sudah mulai terasa, kan?" tanya Ultear yang terlihat sangat khawatir.

Azazel maju selangkah dengan ekspresi penuh akan kemarahan. Dia seperti berniat mengeluarkan seluruh murka dan amarahnya disana. Dia tak tahan lagi melihat murid muridnya yang sekarat. "Kau akan menerima akibatnya…"

"Haha… Maaf saja… tapi aku masih memiliki cara untuk pergi…"

Kata Naruto dengan sedikit tawa yang terdengar. Mereka yang mendengar kalimatnya barusan langsung terkejut dan bersiaga dengan kuda kuda mereka. Satu dari mereka… yaitu Arthur melesat cepat ke arah Naruto namun segera dihempaskan oleh Ulquiorra dalam satu gerakan. Azazel yang melihat hal tersebut tentu tidak diam saja…, dengan kemampuannya dia menembbakan meriam laser berkali kali yang beruntungnya dapat ditahan oleh 8 lapisan pasir besi Sasori. "Cepatlah!" kata Sasori.

Kinshiki yang melihat kelengahan mereka langsung bergerak cepat sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kalian lari!"

"[Perfect Illusion]!"

WUUSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHH

Naruto, Ulquiorra, Ultear dan Sasori dalam sekejap menghilang dari sana. Keberadaan mereka pun juga serasa lenyap dari sana. Mereka yang ada disana terkejut melihat hilangnya empat musuh yang sudah mengacau di pesta Kerajaan malam ini serta membantai klan Senju hingga menyisakan tiga orang saja…

"Bagaimana keadaan Itachi…?"

Tanya Arthur dengan ekspresi wajah yang panik saat dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh akan keberadaan Itachi disana. Issei dan Momoshiki yang mendengar pertanyaan Arthur kini hanya memalingkan wajahnya tak mampu menatap Arthur.

"Maaf, Arthur-san…"

Dan terlihat Issei yang begitu menyesal entah kenapa. Meski begitu jawaban samar Issei telah memberitahu mereka semua kondisi Itachi saat ini. Keempat pengacau itu tidak hanya membantai klan Senju tapi juga membunuh…, salah satu penerus klan Uchiha…

"Sial…"

"Maafkan aku, Fugaku-dono.." sesal Kinshiki.

Azazel yang berdiri diam di tempatnya kini mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat sambil membuat aura yang begitu dahsyat di sekitarnya. "…Aku bersumpah… akan kuburu kalian hingga ke neraka!"

TBC

.

.

.

Yo kembali lagi dengan ane… Maaf baru update dan Cuma 6000 word. Sejujurnya ane takut kalo ini alur kecepetan karena ya.. sampe di word ke 4000 ane udah kehabisan ide. Terlebih ekspektasi dari reader terkadang bikin ane suka takut kalo semisalkan akan mengecewakan.. dan beginilah hasilnya.. semoga tidak begitu mengecewakan. _.

Akhirnya selesai juga arc ini… untuk chap depan belum tau akan update kapan. Tapi yang jelas chap depan akan membahas seputar salah satu musuh utama Naruto disini… Dark Research Tower.

Ane hari ini Cuma akan bahas [Balance Breaker] Naruto.. ane kasih nama [Dark Prince of Chaos] entah kenapa terinspirasi aja sama salah satu kartu Yu Gi Oh…, Dark Magician of Chaos kalo kalian pernah nonton atau mengkoleksi kartu nya wkwkwk. Ane gak bisa ngomong banyak disini karena ini sebenernya ane buru buru buat update. Yah maaf klo mengecewakan...

See you in next chap!


	18. Chapter 18

**SYMBOL OF REVENGE**

 **Chapter#18**

 **DARK RESEARCH TOWER**

Rate: M

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto], High School DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Action, Romance, Drama, Martial Art

Warning: Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Pairing: ?

Summary:

Penyelamat? Pahlawan? Ksatria? Tidak… Aku tidak tertarik menjadi sesuatu semacam itu… Hanya dendam.. Dendam yang kubawa sejak perang besar antara Kerajaan Kerajaan besar.. Perang yang menghancurkan kebahagiaanku… Dendam ini berubah menjadi sumber kekuatan.. Dan dengan kekuatan ini, akan kutuliskan namaku di kepala para Raja itu.. diriku sebagai symbol pembalasan dendam..

Don't Like Don't Read

 _Ide ini muncul setelah author mendengarkan lagu opening No Game No Life.. Entah kenapa.. Padahal gak ada hubungannya sama cerita ini.._

 **Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiga hari sudah berlalu sejak malam Naruto, Ulquiorra dan Ultear mengacau di malam pesta Kerajaan. Beruntungnya tak satupun dari mereka mendapat luka parah dari hasil pertarungan itu bahkan Sasori yang notabene nya hanya diutus oleh [Akatsuki] juga tak mendapat luka yang parah. Kecuali untuk Naruto yang sudah terbaring tiga hari selama masa libur yang diadakan pihak Kerajaan untuk menenangkan masa. Naruto mendapat dampak yang cukup berat dari penggunaan artefak kuno miliknya.

Berita terbantainya Senju pun juga telah menyebar luas ke berbagai Kerajaan. Yang tersisa dari Senju hanyalah tiga orang wanita yang entah mampukah mereka memikul beban itu. Mereka adalah Shion, Kyuubi…, anak dari pemimpin klan yaitu Yasaka yang tewas di wilayahnya serta Tsunade yang merupakan adik dari Yasaka. Setelah mendengar berita terbantainya klan Senju…, Tsunade yang berada di luar Kerajaan demi menuntaskan urusan politik langsung kembali secepat mungkin.

Di berbagai surat kabar pun telah tertulis bahwa Tsunade menawarkan imbalan besar bagi siapapun yang mengetahui informasi mengenai orang yang telah membantai klan Senju. Dari kejadian ini juga Naruto, Ulquiorra dan Ultear mendapat julukan baru yang sesuai dengan keinginan mereka… [Night Crow]. Tak hanya itu, Tsunade juga sudah berniat membentuk semacam pasukan khusus untuk membantai habis [Akatsuki] dan [Night Crow] sekaligus.

Lalu saat ini di kediaman Naruto, Ulquiorra dan Ultear…

Naruto yang sudah bangun tadi pagi setelah tidur panjang selama tiga hari kini tengah membuka surat kabar dan menemukan berita berita itu. Dia sendiri tidak menyangka dampak perubahannya akan secepat ini. Akibat terbunuhnya hampir seluruh klan Senju…, perjanjian perjanjian dengan beberapa Kerajaan kecil lain hampir batal serta perekonomian Kerajaan Aincrad menurun cukup besar karenanya. Bahkan dari berita yang tertulis di surat kabar pun mengatakan bahwa sudah ada kericuhan di berbagai sudut Kerajaan. Yang lebih menggemparkan lagi…, nampaknya pihak dari Kerajaan Silver juga berniat membantu Kerajaan Aincrad untuk menangkap Naruto dan yang lainnya.

Rizevim selaku Raja dari Kerajaan Silver cukup geram mengetahui cucunya dibuat sekarat oleh [Night Crow]. Oleh karena itu, dia mengirim beberapa orang terpilih untuk ikut serta bersatu dalam pasukan khusus yang akan dibentuk Tsunade dan Kerajaan Aincrad untuk membasmi [Night Crow] dan [Akatsuki].

"Kau nampaknya sangat serius membaca surat kabar pagi ini…" kata Ulquiorra yang sudah bersandar di dinding kamar Naruto sambil memejamkan kedua matanya dan menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu seberapa besar perubahan yang kita timbulkan pasca kejadian malam itu…"

Jawab Naruto tanpa menolehkan tatapannya kepada Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra kemudian membuka kedua matanya lalu dan menaruh kedua tangannya di saku celana. Dia menatap Naruto sejenak sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju ke pintu keluar. Namun begitu dirinya sampai di depan pintu keluar, Ulquiorra berhenti sejenak membelakangi Naruto yang masih terbaring di tempat tidurnya sambil membaca surat kabar.

"Kau yakin tidak akan menggubris undangan itu?"

Tanya Ulquiorra dengan nada datar tanpa menghadap Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto yang mendapat pertanyaan barusan hanya menunjukkan ekspresi yang seolah olah tidak peduli sama sekali.

"Hmm.. Undangan apa?"

Tanyanya balik sambil masih membaca surat kabar.

"Undangan untuk hadir ke pertemuan itu… kau sendiri juga tahu kan pertemuan dan undangan yang kumaksudkan?"

Kata Ulquiorra kembali memejamkan matanya sambil menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. Setelah mendengarnya, jujur Naruto langsung melirik ke arah Ulquiorra selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya matanya terfokus kembali pada surat kabar.

"Jika yang kau maksud adalah undangan dari mereka…, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik."

Jawab Naruto sambil mengerutkan keningnya. Undangan yang mereka maksud kan disini adalah undangan yang diterima Ulquiorra dan Ultear dua hari yang lalu dan sudah dibaca oleh Naruto pagi tadi. Suratnya berwarna hitam dengan sebuah pita merah darah di salah satu bagian surat.

"Aku tidak masalah dengan keputusanmu. Tapi apa kau yakin menolak mereka? Untuk saat ini…, aku cukup yakin bahwa kita bahkan belum mampu menggempur mereka dengan kekuatan kita yang sekarang…"

Kata Ulquiorra dengan nada yang begitu tenang meski yang diucapkannya sendiri sangat serius.

"…Apa kau takut?" tanya Naruto melirik Ulquiorra saat mendengarkan ucapannya. Sejujurnya terbesit sebuah nada yang sedikit khawatir saat Naruto mengatakannya. Dalam kepalanya langsung terbayang Ulquiorra dan Ultear kecil yang sejak dulu menemaninya.

"Tentu saja tidak.."

Ulquiorra membuka pintu kamar Naruto. Dia tak lantas pergi begitu saja. Dia masih berdiri diam membiarkan Naruto menatapnya khawatir.

"Kami berdua akan selalu bersamamu… sampai nanti dunia baru tercipta dan kematian kita. Kita bertiga adalah saudara… kami tidak akan mati sebelum dirimu, Naruto. Jadi kau tidak usah khawatirkan kami…, lagipula artefak yang kau ciptakan ini sudah lebih dari cukup bagi kami untuk melindungi diri sendiri.."

Jawab Ulquiorra pergi meninggalkan Naruto dengan surat kabarnya.

Tak berselang lama setelah Ulquiorra pergi, Naruto melirik ke samping kirinya yang terdapat sebuah meja yang diatasnya terdapat sebuah surat hitam dan sebuah lambang berupa menara hitam kecil disana. Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya begitu melihat tanda khas dari surat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

xxxx0xxxx

Lalu di sebuah tempat di luar Kerajaan Aincrad yang jaraknya sendiri juga cukup jauh dari Kerajaan Silver dan Kuou. Terdapat hutan luas berisikan hewan buas…, di tengah tengah hutan itu berdiri sebuah tebing besar dan terdapat sebuah gua di salah satu sudut tebing. Jauh di dalamnya terlihat benar benar gelap dan tak berpenghuni namun setelah melewati beberapa medan tersembunyi dan masuk semakin ke bawah…, terlihat sebuah menara besar yang ukurannya benar benar tidak masuk akal. Seolah menara itu lebih tinggi dari tebing yang menutupinya…, alasannya ada dua yaitu karena menara itu berada di bawah permukaan tanah.., kedua… terdapat sihir tak masuk akal yang membuat seisi gua itu serasa lebih besar dibanding saat dilihat dari luar.

Di depan menara itu…, berjalan beberapa orang yang nampaknya menjadikan pusat menara itu sebagai tujuan mereka. Jumlah mereka ada 6 orang termasuk seorang anak kecil yang berjalan di belakang seorang pria berkacamata. Mereka berenam tampak seperti sebuah tim dengan satu orang di depan sebagai pemimpin. Orang yang nampak memimpin itu terlihat menunjukkan senyum tipis sambil membawa sebuah tombak dengan desain elegan yang menghiasi tombak tersebut.

"George… Kau bisa periksa jumlah orang orang yang ada di dalam..?"

Tanya pria yang membawa tombak itu melirik ke belakang melihat kepada laki laki berkacamata.

"Tidak…, Mereka menyembunyikan keberadaan mereka…, sungguh mengerikan. Keberadaan mereka semua bisa seolah lenyap hanya dengan berada di dalam menara ini…" jawab laki laki berkacamata itu sambil mendongakkan kepalanya melihat ujung paling atas dari menara itu.

"Hmm.., ini menara yang bagus untuk dijadikan tempat tinggal.., apa sebaiknya kita ambil dan kuasai saja tempat ini?" tanya pria bertubuh besar yang berjalan di samping George.

"Jangan gegabah, Heracles… Kau pikir lawan kita hanya sang [Prince of Heaven]? Kudengar Karna dan pasukannya juga sudah merapat ke dalam [Dark Research Tower].."

Jawab laki laki bertombak sambil memejamkan matanya dan perlahan masuk ke dalam menara. Heracles… yang mendengarkan kata kata pemimpin mereka barusan, kini terdiam karena terkejut mendengar nama dari Karna disebutkan. "Karna dan pasukannya…, Achilles dan Atlanta.. tak kusangka akan bertemu mereka disini setelah sekian lama berpisah dan tak bertemu sejak pemberontakan di Kekaisaran Olympus.."

Kata Heracles entah kepada siapa namun yang jelas ekspresinya kini menunjukkan bahwa dirinya mendapat sebuah firasat yang tidak begitu baik.

"Hmm.. Tak kusangka pria seperti Karna akan mau tunduk di bawah orang lain. Apa artinya sekarang dia adalah bawahan dari [Prince of Heaven]?"

Tanya wanita muda yang berdiri di samping Heracles. Dia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali saat menanyakan hal tersebut. Namun bukan Heracles yang menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu melainkan laki laki berambut panjang yang membawa sebuah pedang.

"[Prince of Heaven] bukanlah pemimpin dari tempat ini. Dia hanya sekedar bawahan penting dari pimpinan utama tempat ini, Jeanne.."

Jawab laki laki berambut putih dengan pandangan yang kelihatan begitu tenang.

"Kau tahu banyak ya, Siegfried… Apa karena dulu kau pernah secara terang terangan dikalahkan oleh [Prince of Heaven]?"

Siegfried yang mendengar hal itu langsung melirik tajam Heracles. Sedangkan Heracles hanya tertawa ketika mendapat lirikan tajam dari Siegfried.

"Tenang, tenang… Aku hanya bercanda…"

Setelah mereka menyelesaikan percakapan mereka di luar, Siegfried, Heracles dan Jeanne segera menyusul Cao Cao, George dan si bocah Leonardo kecil yang sudah terlebih dahulu masuk ke dalam. Terlihat begitu mereka memasuki pintu raksasa itu, sudah ada banyak sekali penyihir kelas rendah yang menyambut kedatangan mereka. Para penyihir yang lebih seperti pelayan itu langsung menuntun rombongan Cao Cao menuju ke atas menara. Hanya dengan menggunakan sihir teleportasi sederhana di satu sudut di dasar menara, mereka akhirnya tiba di lantai teratas menara…, tempat berlangsungnya pertemuan yang diadakan oleh [Dark Research Tower].

"Hmm…"

Begitu sampai disana, Cao Cao langsung memperhatikan beberapa orang yang sudah duduk, berdiri dan bersandar di dinding. Semua wajah itu dikenal oleh Cao Cao. Wajah wajah yang sering muncul di poster buronan dan surat kabar. Namun setelah memperhatikan wajah wajah itu lebih lama, matanya terfokus kepada satu orang yang dia pikir paling membuatnya tertarik. Pria itu berkulit putih, berambut putih dan berpenampilan aneh yang membawa sebuah tombak dengan sebuah lambang aneh disana. Sedangkan untuk Heracles…, dia nampaknya lebih tertarik untuk melihat kehadiran Achilles dan Atlanta yang kini menjadi pengikut Karna.

"Lihat siapa yang datang…" kata salah seorang laki laki berambut panjang yang hadir bersama dua orang laki laki dan satu orang perempuan.

"Hmm… Shalba Beelzebub, Creuserey Asmodeus, Katerea Leviathan dan…"

Ucap George menyebutkan nama mereka satu satu saat melihat wajah pria bernama Shalba itu. Namun ucapannya berhenti ketika ia sampai di salah satu pria di kelompok itu…, wajah yang asing dan tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya…

"Euclid Lucifuge…"

Jawab orang itu memperkenalkan dirinya. Beberapa orang yang hadir disana langsung menoleh ke arah pria tersebut saat dia menyebutkan namanya. Mungkin beberapa orang disana mengenal nama itu terutama George yang langsung mengerutkan kening begitu nama 'Lucifuge' disebutkan.

"Hmm.. Apa hubunganmu dengan istri dari Sirzech Gremory?"

Tanya Cao Cao mendahului George yang hendak bertanya.

"Mungkin seharusnya kau memanggilnya istri dari Sirzech Lucifer… bukan istri dari Sirzech Gremory. Tapi sudahlah.., itu tidak penting. Jika kau bertanya apa hubunganku dengan istri [Great Lucifer]…, aku adalah adik laki lakinya…"

Mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut pria bernama Euclid itu, Cao Cao langsung kembali merespon. "Ohh… jadi kau si pengkhianat Kerajaan Kuou itu ya…"

Euclid hanya terdiam ketika Cao Cao mengucapkan hal itu. Pandangan Cao Cao beralih kepada Shalba Beelzebub… yang merupakan pemimpin dari kelompok itu. Mereka berempat adalah eksekutif tertinggi dari pasukan [Old Satan Faction] atau bisa dikatakan keturunan Four Great Satan terdahulu sebelum mereka semua digantikan oleh Sirzech Gremory sebagai Lucifer, Ajuka Astaroth sebagai Beelzebub, Serafall Sitri sebagai Leviathan dan Falbium Glasya Labolas sebagai Asmodeus.

"Cao Cao… pengguna [True Longinus] yang namanya sudah dikenal ke seluruh dunia bahkan ke empat benua. Kudengar kau adalah antek antek dari [Heavenly Emperor] Indra dari Kekaisaran Sakra dari Benua Timur..? Apa benar begitu..?"

Tanya Shalba tanpa ragu ragu. Sejujurnya dia menanyakan hal yang terlalu lancang untuk ditanyakan untuk orang sekelas dirinya. Namun meski begitu, Cao Cao nampaknya tidak terganggu. "Sayangnya kami sudah melepaskan diri dari bayang bayang Indra…," jawab Cao Cao dengan sebuah senyuman menantang kepada Shalba.

"Ohh… Begitu…" balas Shalba menatap tidak suka kepada Cao Cao.

Cao Cao kembali mengalihkan tatapannya kepada tiga orang berjubah hitam dengan lambang awan merah di jubahnya. Dia juga mengenal ketiga orang itu…, mereka bertiga adalah 3 eksekutif tertinggi sekaligus pimpinan dari Sasori yang turut mengacaukan malam pesta Aincrad tiga hari yang lalu. "[Akatsuki] Yahiko, Nagato dan Konan… sejujurnya aku tidak tahu kenapa kalian diundang kemari. Tapi kurasa hanya si pria pemilik [Rinnegan] itu saja yang pantas untuk hadir disini.."

Kata Cao Cao dengan santainya sambil melihat ke arah Nagato. Nagato yang mendengar teman temannya diremehkan langsung berniat membuat sebuah gerakan sebelum akhirnya Yahiko menghentikan gerakan Nagato.

"Sebaiknya kita tidak bertengkar disini…" kata Yahiko melirik ke arah Cao Cao dan kelima bawahannya hingga tatapannya sampai kepada Leonardo. Seorang bocah laki laki yang selalu mengikuti George kemana mana.

"Kau nampaknya juga membawa seorang bocah kesini.." kata Yahiko kembali menatap Cao Cao.

Cao Cao yang melihat arah tatapan Yahiko langsung menoleh ke arah Leonardo sebelum akhirnya dia dan Yahiko kembali bertukar tatapan. "Kau jangan meremehkan, Leonardo… dia adalah salah satu [Longinus User] sama sepertiku dan George. Dia adalah pemilik [Annihilation Maker].."

Nampaknya pernyataan itu langsung memancing perhatian orang orang yang ada disana terutama orang orang dari Old Satan Faction. "Hmm… aku tidak peduli jika dia pemilik [Longinus] yang dikatakan sebagai artefak kuno terkuat sekalipun yang bahkan bisa menghancurkan benua. Karena nyatanya kami mengetahui ada orang yang bahkan bisa mengalahkan 4 [Longinus User] sekaligus.."

Kata Yahiko yang langsung menusuk kata kata Cao Cao.

Cao Cao tahu siapa orang yang dimaksudkan oleh Yahiko barusan. Meski tak tahu siapa nama orang itu tapi yang jelas mereka semua mengenal orang itu sebagai pemimpin [Night Crow]. Mereka juga sudah tahu bahwa [Night Crow] adalah nama baru dari julukan mereka yang lama…, [White Wolf]. Tak satupun disana yang tahu identitas mereka atau tujuan [Night Crow] sebenarnya namun yang jelas mereka tahu bahwa [Night Crow] adalah lawan yang begitu tangguh.

"Jadi semua itu benar? Bahwa yang membuat [Slash Dog], [Trump Card of Heaven] dan dua [Heavenly Dragon] sekarat adalah satu orang pemimpin mereka?"

Tanya Karna yang tiba tiba masuk ke dalam pembicaraan. Yahiko yang mendapat pertanyaan itu langsung menoleh ke arah Karna dan pasukannya yang berisikan orang orang terkenal juga.

"Ya, itu memang benar…"

Jawab Yahiko singkat lalu kembali menoleh ke arah Cao Cao yang masih terdiam dengan cerita Yahiko. Shalba, Karna, dan orang orang lainnya yang berada disana lantas terdiam membisu mendengarkan pengakuan dari Yahiko. Mereka sedikit membayangkan seberapa kuat orang yang mampu melibas habis 4 [Longinus User] sekaligus.

"Sejujurnya tak satupun dari kita disini yang sanggup menandinginya jika pertarungan satu lawan satu.."

Yahiko kembali berucap dengan nada datar. Terlihat Shalba Beelzebub seperti enggan menerima apa yang dikatakan oleh Yahiko barusan. "Kau jangan sok tau…, kau pikir orang semacam itu lebih hebat dariku..!?" kata Shalba menunjuk Yahiko dengan ekspresi wajah kesal.

"Karena memang itu kenyataannya…"

Jawab Yahiko singkat.

"Vali Lucifer dan Hyoudou Issei dikatakan sebagai duo [Heavenly Dragon] terkuat sepanjang masa. Namun sejujurnya kekuatan mereka juga belum sampai ke tahap maksimal untuk dikatakan sebagai [Heavenly Dragon]…, kita tidak akan tahu hasil sesungguhnya bilamana mereka berdua sudah sampai ke tahap [Heavenly Dragon] yang sesungguhnya.." kata Karna sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada dan menatap Yahiko.

Tak lama kemudian, Karna menoleh ke arah dua orang asing yang sejak tadi diam tak berniat mengikuti jalannya pembicaraan. "Terlebih nampaknya kalian juga tak mengenali mereka berdua kan…? Jadi belum tentu juga kalau tak satupun orang yang ada disini mampu menandingi pemimpin [Night Crow] itu.."

Laki laki asing yang merasa dirinya telah disinggung oleh Karna langsung menatap intens pria yang memiliki julukan [Son of Sun God] itu. Cao Cao yang meneliti arah tatapan Karna pun turut penasaran dengan identitas dua orang tak dikenal yang sejak tadi hanya berdiam diri saja itu. "George… Kau mengenal mereka…?" tanya Cao Cao tanpa menoleh ke arah laki laki berkacamat yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Tidak… Aku sama sekali tidak mengenal mereka…"

Pria yang dimaksud oleh Karna itu kini menjadi pusat perhatian bersama satu rekannya yang juga diam duduk di kursi dan memperhatikan obrolan yang lainnya. "Seperti nya kalian kekurangan info mengenai siapa siapa saja yang diundang pada pertemuan ini…"

"Dia adalah [Diabolism Thousand Dragon] Azi Dahaka yang digadang gadang sudah mencapai tingkat [Heavenly Dragon]… dan yang bersamanya adalah [Eclipse Dragon] Apophis. Mereka berdua kini tengah berada dalam wujud manusia mereka…"

Tiba tiba saja muncul seorang laki laki berpenampilan menarik dengan rambut biru serta sebuah tato yang melintas dari bagian kanan atas mata hingga ke bawah. Dia muncul dari balik pintu besar bersama dengan tiga orang rekannya. Kemunculannya cukup mengejutkan orang orang yang sebenarnya sudah menunggu kedatangannya karena dirinya lah yang merupakan tuan rumah tempat ini.

"[Prince of Heaven] Jellal Fernandez.. ternyata kau berani sekali membuat orang orang yang ada disini menunggu.."

Jellal Fernandez…, itulah namanya. [Prince of Heaven] adalah nama julukan yang sering orang orang gunakan untuk memanggilnya. Julukannya sendiri bukan tanpa artian sebab dirinya dianugerahi sebuah sihir khusus yang bahkan mampu menggetarkan dunia. Sihir tersebut lahir bersama dirinya sebagai bawaan untuk menandingi manusia manusia super lain, seperti para pengguna [Longinus], para manusia berkekuatan dewa seperti [Heavenly Emperor] Indra, Four Great Satan, atau bahkan Heavenly Dragon. Nama sihirnya adalah [Heavenly Body Magic]. Sebuah sihir yang bagaikan diberikan surga khusus kepadanya. Dia sendiri juga terpilih sebagai salah satu kandidat pria dalam ramalan yang mengatakan akan membawa kekacauan ke dunia ini.

Berikutnya yang berdiri di samping kiri Jellal adalah wujud manusia dari seorang Evil Dragon yang namanya begitu terkenal karena dikatakan kini telah mampu menyaingi kekuatan [Heavenly Dragon].., dia adalah [Crescent Circle Dragon] Crom Cruach. Bersama dengan Azi Dahaka yang datang sebagai perwakilan dari Qlippoth, dia dan Azi Dahaka memiliki kekuatan yang kini mampu mengimbangi duo [Heavenly Dragon].

Setelah itu, berada di samping kiri Jellal…, seorang laki laki berkacamata berpakaian rapi disertai rambut silver dan tatapan yang begitu tajam. Nama pria itu adalah Invel Yura…, seorang penyihir kelas atas yang diakui seluruh dunia akan kemampuan sihir elemen esnya. Dia dikenal di seluruh dunia dengan julukan [Ice Emperor] karena tingkat kekuatan sihir elemen esnya bahkan dikatakan mampu membekukan pegunungan bahkan satu pulau kecil.

Terakhir seorang wanita yang kelihatan cantik dan sadis namun juga aktif. Gadis itu dikenal dengan nama Walburga. Dia merupakan salah satu [Longinus User] yang dikenal dunia karena kelakuannya yang kontroversial hingga menyebabkan namanya diingat sebagai salah satu wanita paling sadis di dunia ini. Dia adalah pemilik [Incinerate Anthem].

Mereka adalah empat dari 6 eksekutif tertinggi dalam [Dark Research Tower]. Jika ditambah dengan Karna yang baru saja bergabung dengan [Dark Research Tower] seminggu yang lalu, dia akan menjadi eksekutif ke 7.

Karna sendiri memimpin sebuah kelompok bentukannya yang sebentar lagi akan berada di bawah naungan Dark Research Towe. Pasukan itu berisikan Achilles seorang prajurit legendaris terkenal yang berasal dari Kekaisaran Olympus, lalu Atlanta, gadis dari Kekaisaran Olympus yang terkenal akan kekuatannya dan kepandaiannya dalam berburu serta membunuh, kemudian ada Kojirou Sasaki seorang pendekar pedang terkenal sekaligus pembunuh bayaran yang disegani di dunia ini. Tentu saja mereka bertiga tidak akan masuk menjadi eksekutif [Dark Research Tower] karena hanya Karna yang memenuhi kualifikasinya.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu tapi kami harus mempersiapkan dulu agar pemimpin kami bisa menghadiri pertemuan ini dengan kondisi nya saat ini…"

Kata Jellal kepada seluruh orang yang ada disana. Kemudian Jellal memperhatikan satu persatu dari mereka sebelum akhirnya dia berpikir dan mengambil sebuah keputusan.

"Jumlahnya terlalu banyak untuk semuanya masuk ke ruangan rapat… Itu akan menganggu. Masing masing pihak.. kirim satu orang dan mari kita mulai rapat di dalam. Shiva-sama sudah menunggu…"

"Eh..?

Ketika mendengar pernyataan Jellal, mereka yang tadinya bersiap masuk mengikuti Jellal ke dalam ruangan langsung terhenti langkahnya dan terdiam membisu. Beberapa dari mereka seperti Nagato, Konan, Yahiko, Achilles, Atlanta, George, Heracles dan Jeanne langsung membulatkan mata. Mereka terkejut ketika mendengar sebuah nama diucapkan. Mereka jelas mengetahui nama yang disebutkan oleh Jellal barusan. Nama itu adalah nama dari orang legendaris yang memiliki hubungan erat dengan Indra sang penguasa Kekaisaran Sakra. Dikatakan bahwa kekuatan orang itu sendiri sudah bagaikan seorang dewa yang mengerikan hingga dia mendapatkan julukan [God of Destruction].

"Kau bercanda..?" tanya Shalba sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

Jellal yang mendengar pertanyaan Shalba langsung menghentikan langkahnya seketika lalu menoleh ke belakang perlahan. "Tidak… Aku serius.."

Setelah menjawab pertanyaan Shalba, Jellal bergegas masuk ke dalam ruangan meninggalkan Shalba yang sekarang telah teralihkan pandangannya kepada Cao Cao. Cao Cao sendiri nampak terdiam meski wajahnya tak menunjukkan ekspresi kepanikan. Azi Dahaka sebagai perwakilan [Qlippoth] sudah masuk terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Yahiko, Shalba, Cao Cao dan Karna yang juga merupakan perwakilan dari masing masing kelompok. Pada akhirnya Karna masuk diteruskan Cao Cao, Yahiko lalu Shalba.

Begitu mereka memasuki ruangan tersebut, terdapat meja melingkar dan kursi yang ditata sedemkian rupa untuk pertemuan. Namun yang menjadi perhatian utama mereka bukanlah hal itu melainkan seorang anak kecil yang melayang di atas salah satu kursi. Mereka awalnya tidak mengenali siapa anak kecil aneh itu namun begitu mereka semua (para perwakilan) mendapat tatapan tajam kecuali Azi Dahaka, mereka langsung mengenali siapa anak kecil itu. "[God of Destruction] Shiva…"

Panggil Cao Cao sambil mengerutkan keningnya. Sejujurnya dia masih terkejut dengan bentuk anak kecil itu. Kemudian dia beralih ke Jellal saat tak menemukan dua anggota eksekutif [Dark Research Tower] lainnya.

"Dimana dua eksekutifmu yang lain?"

Tanya Cao Cao tanpa basa basi. Jellal yang mendapat pertanyaan itu sebenarnya sedikit heran namun karena dirinya ingin membuat sebuah kerja sama…

"Mereka berdua sedang menjalankan sebuah perintah dari Shiva-sama.."

Shiva dalam bentuk anak kecil itu hanya terdiam tanpa mengeluarkan sedikit kata. Nampaknya bukan karena dia tidak ingin bicara melainkan karena dia tidak bisa saat ini. Cao Cao, Karna, Shalba, Yahiko dan Azi Dahaka tak menanyakan kenapa…, karena mereka sudah tahu jawabannya. Sekitar 16 tahun yang lalu, terjadi sebuah perang dahsyat di wilayah Kekaisaran yang kini dikenal dengan Kekaisaran Sakra. Indra [Heavenly Emperor] beserta seluruh pasukan nya menyerang tempat pengasingan Shiva, demi untuk membunuhnya. Sebuah alasan yang sangat sederhana, karena Indra merasa kekuasaannya terusik akan hadirnya keberadaan yang jauh lebih kuat darinya di Benua Timur.

Hasilnya keduanya menderita luka parah… pihak Indra yang membawa hingga puluhan ribu pasukan hampir habis hanya untuk mengurangi kekuatan Shiva hingga saat dimana Indra dapat menyerang Shiva. Setelah itu…, dikabarkan bahwa orang yang dijuluki [God of Destruction] itu telah tiada. Namun ternyata…, tak disangka oleh Cao Cao dan yang lainnya bahwa mereka akan bertemu dengan sosok mengerikan itu disini.

"Kalian pasti bertanya tanya mengenai kehadiran Shiva-sama dengan wujud seperti ini, kan?"

Tanya Walburga dengan nada yang sedikit menggoda saat melihat reaksi mereka satu persatu. Bahkan untuk Karna, baru kali ini dia bertemu dengan Shiva meski sudah seminggu dia sering melakukan kontak dengan [Dark Research Tower] dalam memenuhi proses dirinya dan pasukannya yang akan bernaung dalam nama [Dark Research Tower]. "Aku tidak menyangka bahwa calon pemimpin ku adalah sosok legendaris di dunia…"

"Dan aku yakin bahwa dia adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang bisa mengalahkan seekor naga asli..."

Kata Yahiko yang terdengar mungkin tidak sopan di telinga orang lain. Namun nampaknya dari [Dark Research Tower] sendiri tidak apa apa dengan pemilihan kata kata Yahiko yang sedikit lancang kepada Shiva.

"Kalau begitu… sekarang kalian bisa duduk dan akan kita mulai pertemuannya…"

Jellal mempersilahkan mereka untuk duduk di kursi. Mereka yang bisa duduk di kursi hanya Jellal, Shiva, Cao Cao, Azi Dahaka, Karna, Yahiko dan Shalba. Sedangkan Walburga, Invel dan Crom Cruach sekarang berdiri di belakang Shiva sambil memandangi calon rekan mereka dalam satu aliansi nantinya. Ya… Tujuan dari pertemuan ini sebenarnya adalah untuk membentuk semacam aliansi di antara organisasi organisasi atau kelompok buronan yang dikejar oleh seluruh dunia. Tujuan dari aliansi itu sendiri baru akan dijelaskan oleh Jellal lewat pertemuan ini.

"Hmm… Sebenarnya sayang sekali karena [Night Crow] menolak tawaran kerja sama ini, tapi tidak masalah kurasa.. lagipula kalau pun mereka menolak…, mereka juga tidak akan mampu menganggu kita." Kata Jellal tersenyum dingin.

"Sebenarnya aku datang kesini karena kukira [Night Crow] akan datang…, aku ingin sekali melakukan kontak langsung dengan mereka. Jadi sejujurnya aku tidak tertarik dengan kerja sama ini…" jawab Yahiko dengan nada yang terkesan tidak peduli.

BWOOOOOOOOOSSSSHHH

Tiba tiba dalam sekejap Crom Cruach yang berada di belakang Shiva langsung mengeluarkan energy yang memberikan sebuah tekanan pada satu titik dan bukan tekanan energy yang bersifat menyebar ke segala arah. Tekanannya uniknya hanya diarahkan kepada Yahiko seorang…, dan jujur saja mereka terkejut dengan aksi Evil Dragon yang satu ini. Kekuatannya benar benar mengejutkan Yahiko sejujurnya…, mungkin bahkan baru pertama kali ini dia merasakan kekuatan sebesar ini secara langsung. "Cukup…" ucap Jellal memerintahkan Crom Cruach untuk menghentikan aksinya.

Dan Evil Dragon itu langsung menghentikan gerakannya. Yahiko langsung bernafas lega setelah dia sempat merasa benar benar tertekan karena serangan langsung semacam itu. Namun seolah tidak diberi waktu, Jellal langsung melirik mereka semua satu persatu…

"Biar kukatakan…, aku hanya berniat melakukan kerja sama dengan kalian secara baik baik, jadi kumohon dengarkanlah tawaran kami hingga selesai.."

Kata Jellal dengan kata kata dan nada yang benar benar sopan. Shalba dengan raut wajah yang sudah curiga akhirnya pun membuka mulutnya menanggapi kata kata Jellal barusan…

"Kalau kami menolak..?"

Jellal hanya tersenyum mendengar kata kata Shalba barusan. Sejujurnya tak hanya Shalba yang menunggu jawabannya namun juga Yahiko. Sedangkan bagi Cao Cao dan Karna…, mereka berdua seolah sudah tahu kalau hal ini akan terjadi.

"Biar kuberitahu, Jellal… Aku tidak pernah takut untuk bertarung melawanmu.." kata Cao Cao yang turut disetujui oleh Karna dan Azi Dahaka.

"Haha.. Baik baik.." kata Jellal mencoba mencairkan suasana. Namun ketika suasana sudah kembali menjadi tenang…, tiba tiba saja tatapan nya berubah menjadi sedingin es saat menatap mereka semua. "…tapi biar kuperingatkan…, bahwa tak satupun dari kalian yang mampu membuatku serius…"

Dan dengan satu pernyataan itu, atmosfer disana berubah drastis menjadi sebuah hawa perseteruan. Mereka semua saling memberikan sebuah tatapan tidak menyenangkan meski tak satupun dari mereka yang nampaknya berniat bertarung di tempat seperti ini. Mungkin mereka juga sudah sadar bahwa tak ada keuntungan sama sekali dengan membiarkan pertarungan terjadi disini. Apalagi tempat ini adalah markas [Dark Research Tower]. Mereka tidak tahu jebakan macam apa yang telah disiapkan di tempat ini. Oleh karena itu, mereka semua memutuskan untuk patuh dan mendengarkan Jellal…,

"Baiklah… Mari kita bahas rencana kerja sama kita…"

…Untuk meruntuhkan Kekaisaran Sakra…

TBC

.

.

.

Yo saya kembali lagi. Maaf banget karena baru update setelah lama gak update mungkin dua mingguan dan pas update Cuma 4000 word. Ane bakal cepet aja.. Pertama tama…

Saya akan membahas mengenai kemampuan Vali… Ya… tanpa sentuhan… ane sengaja sih, biar lebih praktis aja. Sengaja ane ubah kemampuan [Divide Dividing]

Kedua, Naruto gak kuat? Lawan 4 Longinus kena luka? Langsung dianggap Naruto nya lemah? Bro… Ini Longinus bro… senjata pembunuh Dewa… penghancur dunia. Empat pula, kalo dapet luka dari mereka berempat yang keroyokan mah wajar aja. Lagipula emang nya Naruto pake artefak buatan itu gak ada efeknya? Jadi definisi Naruto kuat itu adalah Naruto gak terluka pas bertarung? Saran ane mending Naruto ikut bertarung tapi Ulquiorra ama Ultear aja yang suruh maju ampe mati biar Naruto gak terluka. Nah itu brarti Naruto nya kuat kan? Gak kena luka bro… wkwkwk. Hadehhh.. ya namanya juga pertarungan.. dapet luka ya wajar. Lagipula Naruto pingsan tiga hari itu karena efek pemakaian artefak nya yang berlebihan dan satu hal lagi yang masih ane rahasiain.

Ketiga, disini ane memperkenalkan:

Dark Researh Tower: Jellal dan Invel (Fairy Tai), Walburga dan Crom Cruach (DxD). Klo mau tahu keterangan lebih lanjut mengenai mereka silahkan search aja di internet, ane males njelasin.

Karna Team : Karna, Achilles, Atlanta, Kojirou Sasaski (Fate Series)

Itu saja.. Ohh dan satu lagi.. sekarang grup ane di WA ada akun fanfiction namanya Republic of Fanfiction Indo. Itu akun dibuat untuk grup wa sebagai tempat event. Itu event sampai kapanpun akan ada gk terbatas waktu buat member grup… Kita akan jadikan akun itu sebagai kumpulan one shot yang dibikin ama member di grup kita. Mau jdi anggota membernya? Gampang tinggal wa ane atau admin lain.. nomernya ada di profile akun Republic of Fanfiction Indo. Di search pake aplikasi gak ketemu? Silahkan buka profil ane terus liat bagian favorite author ntar ketemu akun Republic of Fanfiction Indo.

See you in next chap


	19. Chapter 19

**SYMBOL OF REVENGE**

 **Chapter#19**

 **CUTI DUA BULAN**

Rate: M

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto], High School DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Action, Romance, Drama, Martial Art

Warning: Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Pairing: ?

Summary:

Penyelamat? Pahlawan? Ksatria? Tidak… Aku tidak tertarik menjadi sesuatu semacam itu… Hanya dendam.. Dendam yang kubawa sejak perang besar antara Kerajaan Kerajaan besar.. Perang yang menghancurkan kebahagiaanku… Dendam ini berubah menjadi sumber kekuatan.. Dan dengan kekuatan ini, akan kutuliskan namaku di kepala para Raja itu.. diriku sebagai symbol pembalasan dendam..

Don't Like Don't Read

 _Ide ini muncul setelah author mendengarkan lagu opening No Game No Life.. Entah kenapa.. Padahal gak ada hubungannya sama cerita ini.._

 **Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah tiga minggu berlalu sejak insiden pesta Istana atau tepatnya sudah 15 hari sejak Naruto bangun dari tidurnya. Selama masa dua minggu tersebut, Kerajaan Aincrad berada dalam kondisi krisis dan dipaksa untuk melewati segala permasalahan yang timbul akibat lenyapnya keluarga Senju. Beruntung bagi Kerajaan Aincrad yang dibantu oleh Kerajaan Kuou, Kerajaan Archangel dan Kerajaan Silver sebagai satu aliansi meski antara Kerajaan Aincrad dengan Kerajaan Silver dulu pernah terjadi perang.

Berbagai masalah seperti kerusuhan masyarakat, batalnya berbagai kerja sama dengan negara tetangga serta krisis ekonomi yang menimpa Kerajaan Aincrad sudah sedikit berhasil mereka atasi. Meski begitu kegiatan ajar mengajar di Akademi sendiri masih belum dimulai sampai sekarang. Pemimpin Grigori sekaligus Kepala Sekolah Akademi, Azazel masih terlalu sibuk mengatasi masalah internal yang muncul baik di dalam Grigori maupun Kerajaan Aincrad setelah klan Senju pudar.

Terlebih Dulio serta anggota Dewan Siswa penting lainnya seperti Tobio juga masih belum pulih. Mereka berdua merupakan bintang besar dari Akademi akan tetapi sampai kini mereka belum juga sadar setelah menerima luka parah dari pertarungan malam pesta.

Oleh karena itu, Azazel pada akhirnya mengambil keputusan bahwa…, selama dua bulan…, kegiatan di Akademi akan dihentikan sementara. Dan selama masa dua bulan cuti tersebut, Azazel sudah menugaskan bagi murid murid Akademi untuk menempa diri, berpetualang, berlatih, menambah wawasan untuk menghadapi kemungkinan bencana yang sama di masa depan.

Setidaknya dalam dua bulan itu, harapan Azazel, Grigori serta Kerajaan…, murid murid Akademi akan berkembang untuk paling tidak bisa melindungi diri mereka sendiri dari ulah para buronan. Oleh karena itu, para murid dengan dibekali sebuah surat izin dari Kerajaan…, murid murid yang merasa mampu dalam artian cukup memiliki kemampuan…, diperbolehkan untuk berpetualang dan berlatih diluar Kerajaan tanpa adanya pengawasan

Lalu bagaimana dengan keadaan Naruto, Ulquiorra dan Ultear sekarang? Mereka kini sedang bersiap meninggalkan rumah mereka. Terlihat di dalam rumah di bagian kamar Naruto, dirinya sedang mengemasi barang barangnya dan berniat pergi sendirian…

"Sesuai apa yang telah kita sepakati sebelumnya… Ulquiorra, Ultear. Kita akan berpencar dan tidak akan berpetualang dalam satu kelompok… Anggap saja sebagai latihan bertahan hidup. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali kita harus bersusah payah bertahan hidup di dunia luar…"

Kata Naruto sambil mengemasi barang barangnya di dalam tas. Di pintu masuk kamarnya, Ulquiorra dan Ultear hanya berdiri dengan wajah yang lesu. Mungkin mereka merasa tidak seharusnya mereka berpencar apalagi jika mengingat Naruto masih belum pulih dari lukanya yang muncul karena efek penggunaan [Dark Creator].

"Naruto… Kau yakin akan berpencar seperti ini?" tanya Ulquiorra dengan nada yang datar.

"Tentu saja… Seperti kataku, aku tidak mau kita mulai menumpul karena kehidupan kita yang sedikit lebih baik ini,"

Ulquiorra hanya bisa diam menuruti apa kata Naruto sedangkan nampak Ultear di sebelahnya tengah mengerutkan kening melihat Naruto yang seolah tak peduli dengan kondisinya.

"Apa kita memang harus berpisah selama dua bulan ini?"

"Hmm..? Kau mempertanyakan keputusanku, Ultear?"

"T-Tidak… Hanya saja, lihat dirimu yang masih terluka!" kata Ultear memalingkan wajahnya yang terlihat sedih.

Naruto menoleh setelah mendapat bentakan dari Ultear…, lalu dia tersenyum hangat melihat kedua saudara angkatnya ini khawatir kepadanya. Dia bangkit meninggalkan barang barangnya yang masih belum selesai ia kemasi lalu berjalan ke arah Ultear dan Ulquiorra.

"Kau tidak usah khawatirkan aku…" kata Naruto memeluk Ultear menyebabkan gadis itu terkejut sekaligus tersipu.

Cukup lama dia memberikan pelukan kepada Ultear kemudian dia beralih kepada Ulquiorra. "Kau juga, Ulquiorra… Kita ini seumuran tapi kenapa aku merasa kau malah seperti adikku?... Berhentilah mengkhawatirkanku… Khawatirkan saja dirimu. Kau masih lebih lemah dariku,"

Naruto menunjukkan tinjunya. Ulquiorra terdiam sesaat sambil melebarkan matanya lalu tak lama kemudian dia menyambut tinju Naruto dengan tinju nya.

"A-Aku mengerti,"

Naruto mengangguk lalu memeluk keduanya bersamaan.

"Lagipula hanya dua bulan…, bukan berarti kita berpisah selamanya. Aku akan menunggu hasil perkembangan dari penggunaan artefak kuno kalian dalam dua bulan. Jadi tolong kejutkan aku!"

Kali ini Naruto mengusap air mata yang jatuh dari bola mata Ultear. Adegan itu setidaknya menunjukkan sisi manis Naruto yang selama ini jarang diketahui karena sisi itu hanya muncul di depan kedua orang sahabatnya sejak kecil yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudara.

"Baiklah…, aku akan pergi sebentar lagi. Bagaimana dengan kalian? Sudah memutuskan akan pergi kemana?"

"Hmm… Kurasa aku akan pergi ke bagian hutan perbatasan Kuou,"

"Bagaimana denganmu, Ulquiorra?"

"Mungkin aku akan pergi ke Kerajaan Silver… Aku akan mengunjungi desa selama perjalananku…, bagaimana denganmu Naruto? Apakah Kerajaan Archangel masih jadi tujuanmu?"

"Hmm… Begitulah, aku ingin mengunjungi Kerajaan yang katanya merupakan Kerajaan paling damai di Benua Utara. Bahkan mereka juga tak mau ikut campur dengan perang antara Aincrad dengan Silver dahulu. Saat adanya perseteruan dengan Kerajaan Kuou pun, mereka lebih mengedepankan negosiasi yang dijalankan dan diawasi dengan baik ketimbang menuruti keegoisan mereka untuk berperang,"

Ulquiorra dan Ultear menatap Naruto selama beberapa detik sebelum mereka saling menukar tatapan bingung.

"Apa kalian tidak paham..?"

"S-Sejujurnya kami tidak paham untuk apa kau pergi Kerajaan seperti itu," jawab Ulquiorra dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Hmm…, Sebenarnya aku datang untuk memastikan kebenaran itu. Lalu setelah mengumpulkan informasi dari sana…, aku akan putuskan apakah… Kerajaan Archangel… juga pantas masuk dalam daftar list Kerajaan yang akan kita singkirkan atau tidak. Kalau pun tidak…, akan kupastikan Kerajaan Archangel untuk membantu kita memusnahkan Aincrad dan Silver.."

Sekarang Ulquiorra dan Ultear paham dengan maksud Naruto. Tak hanya mengumpulkan informasi namun juga berniat mengumpulkan pasukan dari sana.

"Kalau begitu… Setelah ini aku akan berangkat. Kuharap kan kalian juga segera berangkat ke tempat tujuan kalian masing masing, kalau ada masalah… saling hubungi dengan ini,"

Kata Naruto sambil memberikan dua buah gulungan sihir.

"Apa ini…?"

"Tempelkan tangan kalian pada segel sihir yang tergambar di gulungan ini lalu kita bisa berkomunikasi menggunakan ini lewat media seperti… telepati mungkin lebih tepatnya,"

"Hmm, kami mengerti…"

"Kalau begitu…, hmm… Ultear, Ulquiorra… Antar aku hingga ke depan!"

Setelah memberikan gulungan itu dan menjelaskan cara penggunaannya, Naruto kembali mengemasi barang barangnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Dia mengambil tasnya lalu bangkit dan berjalan turun menuju pintu keluar rumah mereka.

"Baiklah, kalian berdua… Sampai jumpa dua bulan lagi!"

"Sampai jumpa dua bulan lagi.." balas Ultear.

"Sampai jumpa, Naruto… Jaga dirimu!" kata Ulquiorra.

"Kau yang jaga dirimu… Aku baru ingat, hati hatilah memilih bahan makanan ketika kalian berdua berpetualang. Terutama dirimu, Ulquiorra!"

"A-Aku mengerti,"

"Hmm.. Bagus, kalau begitu sampai jumpa!"

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

Kerajaan Archangel… Salah satu dari Kerajaan Terbesar yang ada di benua Utara yang dapat disandingkan dengan Aincrad, Silver dan Kuou. Dengan dipimpin oleh 4 orang yang terkenal bijaksana dan mampu mensejahterakan masyarakatnya. Negara ini sudah berpuluh puluh tahun tak terlibat dengan yang namanya perang. Bagi Naruto yang belum pernah singgah ke Kerajaan itu sebelumnya tentu nampak tertarik dengan berita berita yang beredar.

Dia tidak yakin bahwa ada Kerajaan yang sangat damai dan bebas perang seperti Kerajaan Archangel. Dia penasaran dengan masyarakatnya, bangsawannya serta pemimpinnya yang dikatakan sebagai yang terbaik di Benua Utara. Tentu saja waktu perjalanan yang dibutuhkannya untuk sampai kesana tidaklah singkat.

Terhitung sudah 3 jam berlalu sejak dia meninggalkan rumahnya pada pagi hari tadi. Saat ini dia berada dalam rombongan kereta kuda pedagang dan orang orang yang hendak pergi ke Kerajaan Archangel untuk urusan mereka masing masing. Kemungkinan rombongan ini akan tiba di Ibukota besok pagi jika mereka terus melanjutkannya di malam hari meski hal itu nampaknya tidak mungkin untuk mereka lakukan.

Dengan berbekal barang barang, bahan makanan serta raga nya dia bertekad untuk mengumpulkan informasi di Kerajaan Archangel sebanyak banyaknya.

"Hmm..?"

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto kepada kusir kereta kuda yang ia tumpangi.

"Tidak… Nampaknya di depan ada keributan,"

Kereta kuda yang Naruto tumpangi sebenarnya berada di bagian terdepan rombongan. Oleh karena itu, jika di depan mereka ada keributan…, yang pasti keributan itu tidak berasal dari rombongan mereka.

"Rombongan itu diserang kawanan goblin bersenjata…"

Kata Naruto yang membuat panik kusir kereta kuda serta penumpang yang ada di dalam kereta kuda.

"G-Goblin kau bilang?"

"Ya, nampaknya…"

Wajah para penumpang yang ada di dalam kereta kuda langsung diliputi rasa takut dan panik ketika mendengar jawaban Naruto barusan. Naruto yang menyadari hal itu segera menoleh ke belakang melihat para penumpang.

"Tenang saja…, saya adalah seorang penyihir dari Akademi Aincrad. Saya bisa mengusir para goblin itu dalam sekali serangan,"

"K-Kalau begitu… Tolong bantu orang orang yang di depan!"

"Hmm..?"

Jarak antara kereta kudanya dengan kereta kuda yang diserang oleh sekawanan goblin itu tidak begitu jauh. Yang menjadi perhatian Naruto adalah seorang pria gendut berpakaian mahal yang menarik narik rantai yang dipasangkan di leher dan kedua tangan beberapa orang yang berpakaian lusuh.

'Nampaknya dia penjual budak...? Atau justru pemilik budak…?'

Batin Naruto bertanya tanya.

Naruto bergegas turun dan menghampiri gerombolan orang yang diserang oleh goblin tersebut.

SLAAAASSSHH

"Uaakkkhh!" teriak salah satu budak laki laki yang ditebas oleh seekor goblin.

"D-Dasar budak tidak berguna! Kau melindungi tuanmu saja tidak mampu!"

Pria gendut berkumis dan bertubuh pendek itu menendang mayat dari budaknya. Terlihat juga orang yang menjadi kusir kereta kuda itu sudah terbunuh di tangan para goblin lalu dua orang bertubuh cukup kekar yang nampaknya disewa untuk mengawal orang itu juga sudah terbunuh. Sedangkan dia masih memiliki satu budak perempuan cantik berambut pirang pucat meski dengan penampilan yang lusuh.

Sebenarnya goblin goblin itu tidaklah begitu kuat, akan tetap jumlahnya yang mencapai belasan mampu menumbangkan dua orang pendekar biasa yang disewa oleh pria gendut yang nampaknya adalah kaum orang kaya atau bangsawan.

"Kau perempuan jalang… Cepat lindungi tuanmu!"

"E-Eh… Ukhhh..!"

Pria gendut berkumis itu menggerakkan rantai rantai perempuan budak itu dan memerintahkannya maju untuk melawan para goblin bersenjata.

Kawanan goblin itu mendekat ke arah perempuan budak sedangkan Naruto yang melihatnya dari kejauhan hanya terdiam dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Mungkin pria gendut itu juga belum menyadari bahwa ada rombongan lain di belakangnya.

"T-Tolong aku…" kata gadis budak itu dengan aliran air mata di wajahnya.

Goblin itu melompat ke arah sang gadis dan dalam momen yang benar benar sekejap mata itu, Naruto memukul tubuh tiga goblin yang datang kepada sang gadis hingga tiga goblin itu terlempar belasan meter.

"Eh..!?"

Gadis itu terkejut begitu pula dengan pemilik budak. Naruto mengangkat tangan kirinya ke depan dengan posisi telapak tangan yang ia hadapkan pada belasan goblin.

"[Lightning Bomb]"

BZZZT BZZZT

*Vooom

Dengan mudah Naruto melenyapkan belasan goblin itu dalam satu serangan. Gadis budak itu menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi kebingungan sedangkan pemilik budak itu hanya menatap kagum kepada Naruto. Rombongan yang bersama Naruto turun dari kereta kuda dan melihat takjub kekuatan Naruto barusan bahkan ada di antara mereka yang sampai menutup mulutnya.

"S-Siapa namamu anak muda?"

"Hmm…"

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya namun tidak melirik ke arah pemilik budak itu sedikit pun. Dia lebih tertarik memandangi gadis yang menjadi budak dari pria gendut tersebut. Gadis itu terduduk dengan genangan air mata dan ketidakberdayaan. Naruto berjongkok menatap hangat kedua bola mata sang gadis.

"Siapa namamu…?"

"T-Tuan… Jangan sakiti aku.." jawab gadis itu memelas dengan penuh air mata.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu…, aku hanya bertanya siapa namamu.."

Tanpa mempedulikan sekitarnya, Naruto terus saja mengobrol dengan sang gadis. Bahkan dia tak memperhatikan kalau pria gendut sang pemilik budak itu tengah mengajaknya bicara.

"N-Namaku… Ino… Yamanaka Ino.."

"Ino, kah? Ino… Mulai saat ini, ikutlah denganku…"

"Hey, apa maksud perkataanmu barusan anak muda!? Kau berniat mengambil budakku!?"

Pria gendut itu berjalan dengan angkuh ke arah Naruto sedangkan Naruto yang sedang bicara dengan gadis bernama Ino itu merasa diabaikan oleh sang gadis karena sang gadis nampaknya ketakutan melihat tuannya berjalan ke arahnya. Naruto berdiri lalu menatap tajam pria gendut itu sedangkan pria gendut itu menunjukkan wajah kesalnya.

"Kau berani menatapku seperti itu anak muda!? Kau tidak tahu siapa aku!? Aku adalah seorang pedagang kaya di Kerajaan Archangel!"

"Aku tidak peduli…"

GREP

Dengan satu gerakan Naruto mencekik leher pria gendut itu lalu mengangkatnya. Terlihat pria gendut itu berusaha memberontak karena kesulitan bernafas. Ekspresi sombongnya langsung hilang karena tindakan Naruto saat ini dan digantikan sebuah ekspresi ketakutan dan memohon ampun.

"Dasar babi menjijikkan…" kata Naruto menatap tajam pria itu.

"Ughh.. L-Lepaskan… aku… aku… mohon padamu!"

"Akan kuubah nasibmu…"

Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah aura tenang yang luar biasa gelap di sekujur tubuhnya. Matanya menajam dan ekpresi nya semakin dingin. Rombongan yang berada di belakang hanya bisa melihat dari jauh adegan tersebut. Tentu saja mereka juga merasa ketakutan melihat Naruto saat ini.

"Lihat aku dan tunduk padaku! Mulai sekarang kau akan hidup sebagai setengah manusia dan setengah babi! Kau akan kehilangan ingatanmu yang terjadi selama 8 jam terakhir… dan kau akan pergi ke Kerajaan menggunakan kereta kuda mu. Begitu sampai di pusat kota…, Ingatlah bahwa dirimu adalah manusia setengah babi!"

Setelah mengucapkan itu dengan tatapan mata yang tajam, Naruto melepaskan pria gendut itu. Ekspresi pria gendut itu kosong seakan dirinya tidak hidup. Beberapa detik kemudian dia berjalan melewati Naruto dan Ino menuju ke bagian kusir kereta kuda. Lalu sesuai dengan perintah Naruto, dia segera menyuruh satu kuda yang tersisa untuk berangkat ke Kerajaan Archangel.

Yang barusan adalah salah satu kemampuan dari [Perfect Illusion] yang diaplikasikan dalam bentuk sebuah sugesti kuat kepada orang lain. Seperti mempengaruhi pikiran orang lain dan mengacaukannya. Kemampuan itu sendiri merupakan kemampuan yang digunakan Naruto untuk memanipulasi ingatan Kyuubi. Meski begitu kemampuan tersebut tidaklah absolut karena Naruto hanya bisa menggunakannya kepada orang orang yang memiliki mental yang lemah atau hancur, kekuatan spiritual sihir yang rendah seperti orang biasa dan semacamnya.

Dia berhasil menggunakannya pada Kyuubi juga karena dirinya telah menghancurkan mental sang gadis pada waktu itu. Jadi kesimpulannya…, Naruto tidak bisa menggunakan kemampuan mempengaruhi pikiran, mengacaukan pikiran ini kepada orang orang yang memiliki mental, kekuatan spiritual tubuh dan sihir yang kuat.

"T-Tuan…?" panggil Ino kepada Naruto.

"Tidak usah takut… Aku akan melepaskan rantai sihir pengikat budak ini!"

Dengan sebuah lingkaran sihir di tangan kanannya, Naruto mampu melepaskan rantai pengikat budak itu dengan mudah.

"K-Kenapa tuan menolongku?"

"…Yamanaka Inoichi,"

Mendengar nama itu disebut, Ino langsung melebarkan kedua matanya tak percaya. "D-Darimana Tuan tahu nama ayahku!?"

"…Kau benar benar mirip dengan Tuan Inoichi..," kata Naruto menatap ke langit biru.

"T-Tolong jawab pertanyaanku, Tuan!"

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Ino. Dia saat ini menatap hangat Ino yang sedang mempertanyakan kenapa Naruto bisa tahu nama ayahnya.

"Naruto…, Tolong panggil aku Naruto dan tolong jangan tambahkan Tuan atau semacamnya, panggil saja Naruto,"

Ino terkejut dan terdiam. "B-Baik…, Naruto…"

"Di masa lalu aku memiliki hutang dengan Tuan Inoichi.."

"Sebuah hutang…?"

"Hmm… Hutang yang mungkin tak akan bisa kutebus. Namun sekarang setidaknya aku memiliki kesempatan untuk menepati janji kami kepadanya,"

"Janji..?"

"Hmm… tepatnya sekitar 5 tahun lalu saat Tuan Inoichi bertemu denganku dan kedua temanku saat dirinya berpetualang untuk mencari putri kecilnya yang diculik pedagang budak,"

Kejadian itu berlangsung sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu disaat Naruto, Ulquiorra dan Ultear berpetualang untuk mencari Rossweisse di pasar budak. Mereka tertangkap oleh pedagang budak disana…, namun beruntungnya mereka bertemu dengan seorang pengelana bernama Yamanaka Inoichi. Inoichi adalah seorang penyihir biasa yang tak memiliki banyak kemampuan bertarung.

Desa nya hancur karena perang antara Kerajaan Silver dan Kerajaan Aincrad dan nasibnya begitu tragis karena dia harus kehilangan istri nya yang terbunuh dalam perang serta putrinya semata wayang yang diculik oleh pedagang budak. Di masa itulah dia bertemu dengan Naruto, Ulquiorra dan Ultear kecil yang pada waktu itu sama sekali belum bisa menggunakan yang namanya sihir.

Inoichi membantu Naruto, Ulquiorra dan Ultear membebaskan diri dari pasar budak. Pada akhirnya karena bingung harus kemana…, Naruto, Ulquiorra dan Ultear hanya mengikuti Inoichi. Inoichi yang merasa iba dan sedih mendengar cerita Naruto pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjaga mereka selama beberapa waktu.

Selama masa itu, dirinya tidak sadar bahwa dirinya telah menikmati masa masa yang dia habiskan bersama Naruto, Ulquiorra dan Ultear. Mengajari mereka segala hal mulai dari pertarungan fisik dasar, sihir dasar dan lain lain sampai dia hampir melupakan apa tujuannya berkelana sebenarnya.

Mungkin hampir 5 bulan mereka lewati bersama hingga suatu hari ketika dirinya meninggalkan Naruto, Ulquiorra dan Ultear sendiri untuk berburu bahan makanan…, suatu insiden terjadi. Naruto, Ulquiorra dan Ultear kembali diculik oleh pedagang budak yang menyewa pemburu bayaran. Pada akhirnya Inoichi harus bertarung sendirian melawan para pemburu bayaran tersebut. Pertarungan tersebut mengakibatkan nyawa Inoichi terenggut meski berbuah keselamatan Naruto, Ulquiorra dan Ultear.

Pada nafas terakhirnya, dia meminta Naruto, Ulquiorra dan Ultear yang tengah menangis dalam pelukannya untuk tumbuh dewasa…, menjadi orang yang kuat…, yang mampu memutarbalikkan nasib mereka sendiri…, lalu dia berpesan untuk menemukan putrinya…, putri nya satu satunya…, Yamanaka Ino.

"…J-Jadi… ayahku sudah meninggal..?" tanya Ino yang tak kuasa menahan tangisnya ketika Naruto memberitahukan semua cerita itu kepadanya.

"Maaf… Ini semua salahku yang pada saat itu belum cukup kuat untuk melindungi Tuan Inoichi!"

Dengan suara bergetar, Naruto mempererat genggaman tangan kanannya. Dia tak kuasa menahan emosinya yang ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tak mampu menyelamatkan orang yang telah menolongnya, membesarkannya dan menjadi salah satu bagian penting dalam hidupnya meski dia dan Inoichi tak memiliki hubungan darah.

"…Mungkin itu sudah pilihan ayah untuk menyelamatkan kalian… Jadi tidak perlu minta maaf, Naruto-san.."

Jujur saja sebenarnya Ino tidak sanggup untuk mengatakan kalimat sebaik dan sepengertian itu. Dia bertanya tanya kenapa ayahnya harus mengorbangkan nyawanya untuk ketiga anak yang bahkan tak dikenalnya.

"…Oleh karena itu… tolong…"

Kata Naruto terputus putus. Ino menunggu kelanjutan dari kalimat itu…

"Ikutlah bersamaku! Tinggalah bersama kami… Akan kupastikan kebahagianmu dengan tinggal bersama kami,"

Lalu dengan wajah sedih meski disertai senyuman hangatnya, Naruto menggenggam kedua tangan Ino. Dan hasilnya, sang gadis merona menatap wajah Naruto yang mampu menenangkan hati nya seketika.

"I-Ikut bersama kalian…?"

Tak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa, Ino justru mengembalikan pertanyaan barusan kepada Naruto. Dia menundukkan kepalanya karena bingung. Dia tak tahu apakah dia bisa percaya kepada Naruto atau tidak. Meski begitu, hatinya mengatakan bahwa dirinya harus percaya kepada laki laki berambut pirang yang baru saja menyelamatkan dirinya…

"Ya… Bersama dengan kami… Menjadi salah satu bagian dari kami! Kami sudah berjanji dengan Tuan Inoichi… dan tolong bantu kami menepati janji kami.."

Ino kembali terdiam menatap mata sebiru lautan milik Naruto. Lalu dengan sedikit keyakinan yang tersisa…

"Baiklah…"

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

Sudah beberapa jam berlalu sejak Ino memutuskan untuk ikut bersama dengan Naruto. Warna langit saat ini menunjukkan bahwa hari sudah semakin sore sedangkan rombongan itu sebentar lagi akan tiba di kota perbatasan yang ada di wilayah Kerajaan Archangel. Di dalam kereta kuda, para penumpang lain tampak menjaga jarak mereka dengan Naruto dan Ino. Terlihat juga Ino yang duduk sangat dekat di sebelah Naruto. Ekspresi nya mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak nyaman ketika dirinya harus menjadi pusat perhatian di sana.

Naruto yang menyadari hal itu nampaknya berusaha untuk membuat Ino tidak khawatir ataupun takut.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir… Tidak usah takut ataupun merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan mereka. Ada aku disini… biar kujamin padamu bahwa tak seorang pun di Kerajaan ini yang bisa melukaimu selama aku masih ada,"

Kata Naruto memberikan sebuah kehangatan kepada Ino. Satu tindakan yang sangat sangat jarang dilakukan oleh Naruto. Sejujurnya dia juga tidak terbiasa dengan hal ini karena selama ini di pikirannya hanya ada balas dendam. Mungkin dalam lubuk hatinya dia hanya berusaha untuk membalas kebaikan dari Inoichi yang telah merawatnya meski sebentar dan juga mengenalkan dirinya kepada dunia sihir.

Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Inoichi adalah salah seorang yang paling berpengaruh pada perkembangan Naruto saat ini meski Inoichi sendiri sudah meninggal.

"Naruto-san,"

"Tolong panggil aku Naruto saja,"

"Uhm…, Naruto…"

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau ingin pergi ke Kerajaan Archangel?"

Dan pertanyaan itu menyadarkan Naruto bahwa dirinya juga belum menjelaskan kepada Ino kenapa dirinya berniat pergi ke Kerajaan Archangel. Disini terlalu banyak orang untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Naruto memejamkan mata dan mengambil nafas panjang lalu melepaskannya. Lalu ketika dia membuka matanya, tanpa penumpang lain sadari…, mereka berada di dalam ilusi buatan Naruto.

"Dengan ini beres… Baiklah, akan kujelaskan mengenai semuanya tentang diriku dan juga kenapa aku pergi ke Kerajaan Archangel…"

"T-Tunggu dulu… Apa tidak masalah untuk menjelaskan latar belakangmu kepadaku?"

"Hmm… Jika itu dirimu…, putri dari Tuan Inoichi… aku tidak akan mempermasalahkannya,"

Naruto memulai semua ceritanya sejak awal…, sejak dirinya tinggal di panti bersama Bunda, Ulquiorra, Ultear dan Rossweisse serta dengan anak anak panti lain yang sudah terbunuh. Dia menjelaskan bagaimana perjalanannya hingga bertemu Inoichi bahkan kehidupannya yang penuh siksaan tiap harinya ketika harus bertarung, mencuri dan lain lain. Beberapa hal tetap dia sembunyikan mengenai bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan kekuatan yang begitu dahsyat.

Dia mulai menceritakan hingga bagian dia bertemu pujaan hatinya di Akademi lalu bagaimana dia dan kedua temannya harus dikhianati oleh gadis tersebut. Dia benar benar menceritakannya hingga membuat Ino hanya bisa terdiam meneteskan air mata tidak percaya. Terutama pada bagian dimana dirinya menjadi dalang malam berdarah di pesta Kerajaan Aincrad.

Meskipun hanya seorang budak, namun Ino juga mengetahui tentang berita malam berdarah di pesta Kerajaan Aincrad. Dia benar benar terkejut saat tahu Naruto adalah tersangka dari semua kejadian itu. Dia hendak mempertanyakan kenapa Naruto melakukan hal itu namun sebelum ia sempat bertanya, Naruto sudah menjawabnya.

Sebuah balas dendam…

Jujur dalam hatinya, Ino pun merasakan hal yang sama. Yang membedakan antara dirinya dengan Naruto adalah dirinya tak berdaya dan tak memiliki kualitas atau kemampuan untuk melaksanakan balas dendamnya. Sedangkan Naruto…, dia bisa mewujudkan apa yang dia mau dan apa yang menjadi tujuannya.

"Yah… Intinya seperti itu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana tanggapanmu mengenai ku. Aku berharap jika kau tidak setuju dengan perbuatanku…, kau masih mau untuk tinggal bersama kami. Karena… jujur aku hanya ingin menepati janjiku dengan Tuan Inoichi,"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Ino memastikan jawaban apa yang akan diberikan oleh Ino namun bukannya menjawab, gadis itu malah menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kenapa…?"

"Tidak… aku hanya berpikir saja…, jika aku punya kekuatan mungkin aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang kau lakukan, Naruto."

"Hmm…"

"Ada apa…?"

"Tidak…, aku hanya berpikir, andaikan gadis yang kucintai itu seperti dirimu…, tidak munafik dan memiliki pemikiran yang sama denganmu… mungkin saja dia sudah bersama kami sekarang. Tapi dia justru ingin melupakan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya…, pada orang yang menyayanginya…, lalu malah memberikan jiwa dan raganya kepada orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kesengsaraannya di masa lalu,"

Ino menatap Naruto dengan mata berkaca kaca. Sebuah perasaan muncul di hatinya… entah perasaan apa itu… mungkin juga perasaan kagum, merasa hutang budi dan sebagainya. Tapi yang jelas saat ini, Ino tidak ingin jauh dari Naruto… sang penyelamat hidupnya…, dan orang yang memberikannya tujuan hidup baru.

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

Akhirnya rombongan mereka tiba di kota atau desa yang ada di perbatasan. Rombongan satu persatu masuk ke dalam kota dan melewati pemeriksaan petugas yang ada. Sampai disini pun, Naruto masih belum mendapat sebuah kendala meski ia juga membawa Ino sekarang. Dengan informasi yang ia dapatkan dari petugas, ia dan Ino sekarang berjalan menuju ke salah satu penginapan di kota ini.

Jujur saja kesan pertama yang dia dapatkan ketika melihat sekilas kondisi kota, ia sependapat dengan berita berita yang beredar mengenai kedamaian Kerajaan Archangel. Karena bisa dilihat orang orang disana juga begitu ramah kepada para pendatang baru dan kepada para pedagang yang memiliki urusan di kota mereka.

"Kota ini benar benar sangat damai seperti yang dibicarakan orang orang. Apa kau pernah kesini Ino?"

"Pria gendut yang menjadi tuanku kemarin… membeliku sehari yang lalu dari pasar budak yang ada di bagian perbatasan Aincrad dengan Archangel. Jadi sejujurnya aku tidak tahu apapun mengenai kota ini, Naruto-kun."

"Hmm… Sebenarnya aku penasaran… sudah berapa lama kau ada di pasar budak?"

"Entahlah, aku sudah kabur beberapa kali meskipun akhirnya tertangkap lagi dan mendapat siksaan. Hmm… beruntungnya aku masih berhasil menjaga kesucianku, entah kenapa…"

Kata Ino menunduk lalu mengukir sebuah senyum pahit. Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar hal itu hanya menaruh sebuah rasa simpati dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Secara tidak langsung juga dia merasa bersalah karena sudah menanyakan hal tersebut.

"L-Lebih baik kita segera temukan penginapan…, kau juga belum makan apapun kan? Aku akan pastikan setelah ini kau mendapatkan makanan yang layak,"

"Hmm.. ya.. sudah lama aku tidak makan sesuatu yang layak untuk dimakan manusia,"

Melihat ekspresi Ino sekarang, Naruto memasang ekspresi iba lalu dengan sedikit keberanian dia menggenggam tangan Ino.

"Hmm?"

Ino hanya menatap Naruto kebingungan.

"Aku janji… pasti… kau akan bahagia selama kau hidup dengan kami,"

Ino kemudian tersenyum setelah mendengarkan kalimat yang diucapkan Naruto. Pipinya sedikit memerah dan ekspresinya begitu bahagia mendengar seseorang yang benar benar serius menjanjikan sebuah kebahagiaan kepada dirinya.

"Ya… Aku tahu.."

Lalu akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di sebuah penginapan yang nampaknya cukup terkenal di kota tersebut. Begitu mereka berdua masuk ke dalam penginapan tersebut, mereka sudah melihat cukup ramai orang orang yang sedang makan, bercanda, minum minum. Nampaknya orang orang itu adalah para petualang dan penyihir yang sering menjalankan misi dari Guild yang terletak di pusat kota.

"Ramai sekali.." kata Naruto pelan ketika melihat ke segala arah.

Namun seketika perhatiannya tertuju kepada orang orang. Tiba tiba saja orang orang yang ada di dalam penginapan ini memperhatikan Naruto dan Ino begitu mereka masuk ke dalam penginapan. Jujur saja hal itu mengundang sedikit rasa penasaran di kepala Naruto. Kenapa suasananya jadi tegang seketika?

Ino yang nampaknya masih belum bisa menghilangkan ketakutannya dari tatapan orang lain langsung menggandeng tangan Naruto.

"Tenang saja…, seperti kataku… takkan ada yang bisa melukaimu selama aku masih hidup,"

Cukup lama mereka mendapatkan tatapan aneh itu hingga salah seorang wanita dan pria tua muncul di hadapan mereka dengan sebuah senyuman hangat.

"Hmm… Kelihatannya ada seorang pengelana yang datang ke kota penginapan kita,"

Naruto pikir bahwa pria tua itu adalah pemilik penginapan ini. Dengan menundukkan kepala dia memperkenalkan dirinya…

"Saya adalah penyihir pengelana dari Kerajaan Aincrad yang baru saja tiba ke kota ini. Saya ingin memesan satu kamar dengan dua ranjang,"

"Hooh.. Bukankah gadis yang bersamamu itu adalah kekasihmu? Kenapa harus dua ranjang?"

Mendapat pertanyaan itu, Ino tiba tiba saja memerah mendengarnya.

"Tidak… Dia adalah adikku.."

"Ohh.. Jadi dia adalah adikmu…"

Cukup lama mereka semua terdiam saat pria tua itu mengelus janggutnya. "Kalau begitu silahkan lewat sini… wanita ini akan mengantarkan kalian ke kamar,"

"Saya mengerti… Jadi berapa biaya untuk satu malam?"

"Hmm, hanya dua keping koin silver.."

"Saya mengerti.."

Setelah itu, Naruto menyerahkan dua keping koin silver yang ia keluarkan dari saku celananya. Pria itu menerima uang yang diberikan Naruto dan mempersilahkan mereka berdua untuk lewat. Dalam sekejap suasana kembali seperti semula seolah tak ada yang terjadi bahkan orang orang yang ada di bar…, yang sedang makan dan minum minum hanya melanjutkan kegiatan mereka sebelumnya.

Dari sini entah kenapa Naruto mencium adanya keanehan di penginapan ini. Namun seolah tidak peduli, Naruto hanya berjalan sambil menggenggam tangan Ino. Lalu sampailah keduanya di dalam kamar mereka yang bisa dikatakan cukup besar dan nyaman untuk bermalam disana.

"Silahkan ini kamarnya…"

"Ya… Ah, dan nona… aku pesan dua porsi makanan untuk kami. Tolong segera diantarkan kemari!"

"Tentu, semuanya 20 koin tembaga.."

"Ini…" Naruto segera menyerahkan uangnya kepada sang wanita pelayan itu. Setelah itu wanita itu menundukkan kepalanya hormat dan pergi meninggalkan mereka. Naruto menatap punggung gadis pelayan itu dengan sebuah ekspresi curiga.

Dia masih saja merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Namun meski begitu keyakinannya tak terkalahkan. Dia sangat yakin tak ada siapapun atau apapun yang bisa menganggunya sejauh ini. Setidaknya hingga dirinya masuk ke Ibukota Kerajaan Archangel.

"Kau merasakan sesuatu yang mencurigakan?" tanya Ino kepada Naruto dengan raut wajah yang kembali khawatir.

"Ya…, aku merasakan adanya sesuatu yang aneh jika melihat sikap mereka semua,"

Ino yang tak henti hentinya khawatir kini semakin membuat Naruto berjaga. Baginya sekarang keslamatan dan keamanan Ino adalah prioritas utama bahkan melebihi dirinya sendiri. Bagaimanapun dia tidak boleh lengah saat ini. Dia mungkin sudah menyadari adanya keanehan disini namun dia tidak berniat meninggalkan penginapan ini.

Alasannya hanya satu, itu karena dia ingin tahu bagaimana bentuk asli kota atau penginapan ini. Mungkin dia akan mendapatkan informasi lebih dari sini.

Belasan menit telah berlalu dan akhirnya makanan mereka berdua tiba.

"Pesanan telah tiba!"

Dengan segera Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya dan berdirilah nona pelayan yang tadi tengah membawa pesanan mereka beserta minuman. Naruto mengambil alih makanan yang telah mereka pesan dan kembali melihat ke arah gadis pelayan itu.

"Tinggalkan saja piringnya di dalam… Nanti aku akan kesini lagi,"

"Hmm, terima kasih.."

Sejauh itupun mereka tak merasakan adanya keanehan lain selain kejadian di bar tadi ketika mereka mendapatkan tatapan tatapan aneh dari pengunjung yang lain.

Mereka kemudian menyantap makanan yang diberikan oleh gadis pelayan itu kepada mereka. Lalu saat menyantap makanan itu, entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang berbeda ketika Naruto memakannya…

"Ini…"

Dan akhirnya Naruto menyadarinya…, Ino bertanya tanya kepada Naruto dengan ekspresinya namun Naruto hanya melanjutkan aktivitas nya menyantap makanan tersebut begitu pula dengan Ino yang nampaknya masih kelaparan.

'Jadi begitu…, kalau begitu akan kuikuti permainan kalian,' batin Naruto dengan sebuah mata yang terlihat begitu tajam.

TBC

.

.

.

Author Note:

Ehem… Ehem.. Shiba disini.. Tes tes. Oke, apa kabar kalian semua? Eh? Masih ada yang baca nih fic atau kaga ya? Hmm, semoga masih. Maaf jika saya update nya lama karena saya kemarin tiga hari berturut turut update dua fic berbeda. Dan kebetulan saya juga sedang jenuh dengan SoR. Beruntungnya saya mendapatkan mood saya kembali.

Pada chapter ini, saya memulai arc baru dengan penjelajahan Naruto ke Kerajaan Archangel yang dipimpin ama Four Great Archangel yang kalian tahulah siapa… Michael, Gabriel…

Saya disini membuka dengan perjalanan Naruto dan dia secara tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Ino. Putri dari orang yang menyelamatkan dirinya, Ulquiorra dan Ultear dulu. Ane sengaja gak bikin flashback. Takut kalau kalian bosen bacanya dan itu memakan hampir sebagian chapter… lagipula aku ingin sedikit mempercepatnya.

Disini ane menampilkan sedikit sisi hangat Naruto diluar sisi dark nya. Ane pengen kasih liat bahwa Naruto itu… ya punya orang yang dia sayang… orang yang bikin dia berhutang budi juga ada. Jadi intinya ane mau bikin dendam Naruto ke dunia itu jadi bener bener ber alasan. Jadi dia gak asal dendam gitu aja… biar logis.

Chap depan ntah chap 20 atau 21.. yang jelas sekitar itu, ane sedikit spoiler… akan menampilkan beberapa karakter yang kasta nya ada di kasta tinggi… Michael, Indra/Sakra, karakter pemimpin Kerajaan lain yang masih rahasia serta satu atau dua orang yang terlibat dengan Dark Research Tower.

Sejujurnya ane sebagai yang bikin fic ini benar benar menantikan saat dimana Naruto, beberapa karakter dari Dark Research Tower, dan beberapa pemimpin Kerajaan bertemu. Hahahaha…

Ah dan terakhir… promosi bro.. Jangan lupa baca juga fic ane yang baru **Fate of My Adolescence** di fandom Naruto x Fate.

Keknya itu dulu aja dah.. silahkan kalau mau tanya.. insyaallah ane jawab tapi ane bingung gimana buat bales yang pake akun guest sebenernya…

See you in next chap


	20. Chapter 20

**SYMBOL OF REVENGE**

 **Chapter#20**

 **SISI GELAP KERAJAAN ARCHANGEL**

Rate: M

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto], High School DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Action, Romance, Drama, Martial Art

Warning: Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Pairing: ?

Summary:

Penyelamat? Pahlawan? Ksatria? Tidak… Aku tidak tertarik menjadi sesuatu semacam itu… Hanya dendam.. Dendam yang kubawa sejak perang besar antara Kerajaan Kerajaan besar.. Perang yang menghancurkan kebahagiaanku… Dendam ini berubah menjadi sumber kekuatan.. Dan dengan kekuatan ini, akan kutuliskan namaku di kepala para Raja itu.. diriku sebagai symbol pembalasan dendam..

Don't Like Don't Read

 _Ide ini muncul setelah author mendengarkan lagu opening No Game No Life.. Entah kenapa.. Padahal gak ada hubungannya sama cerita ini.._

 **Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nampaknya kita berhasil mendapatkan barang untuk dijual lagi," kata pria tua berjanggut pemilik dari penginapan yang disinggahi Naruto dan Ino sekarang.

Dengan wajah licik sambil mengelus janggutnya yang panjang, dia memimpin beberapa pria dewasa bersenjata menuju ke kamar Naruto. Sedangkan di bagian pembayaran, wanita yang mengantarkan makanan Naruto dan Ino tadi kini sedang meminum minuman keras.

"Segera selesaikan dan bawa mereka ke ruang bawah tanah… Mereka sangat berharga bila dilihat sekilas dari penampilan luarnya," kata wanita itu kepada orang orang yang berjalan di belakang pria tua berjanggut.

"Baik…"

Pria tua berjanggut dan para pria dewasa yang dipimpinnya sampai di depan pintu kamar Naruto dan Ino. Dia tersenyum ketika berniat membuka pintunya.

'Tak kusangka minggu ini kita mendapatkan banyak imigran asing,' batin sang pria tua berjenggot.

Tanpa berlama lama dia tak membuka pintu itu dengan halus melainkan membukanya dengan cara menendang keras pintu masuknya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk sambil tersenyum licik begitu melihat dua tubuh berbeda kelamin sudah terkapar di lantai kamar itu. Dua tubuh itu tentu saja adalah Naruto dan Ino.

"Mereka berdua sungguh barang yang berkualitas,"

"Kita pasti bisa menjual mereka dengan harga tinggi, bos!"

Pria tua berjanggut itu menoleh ke arah piring makanan Naruto dan Ino yang sudah habis. Habis tak bersisa… dia hanya tersenyum ketika melihatnya. "Tak kusangka mereka dengan mudahnya teracuni oleh obat tidur yang diberikan pada makanan itu,"

Lalu dia kembali menambahkan, "Yah… mereka akan jadi budak yang bagus untuk dijual ke para bangsawan,"

Setelah itu, tiba tiba saja pandangan beberapa pria itu tertuju kepada Ino yang pingsan tak berdaya. Mereka melirik dari bagian atas tubuhnya hingga ke bawah.

"Boleh kita sentuh dulu gadis ini, bos?"

Pria tua berjanggut itu melirik ke arah anak buahnya saat mendengar pertanyaan yang lebih mirip seperti permintaan itu. Dia menghela nafas sebentar kemudian dia kembali mengelus janggutnya. "Jangan terlalu lama…"

Para pria itu dengan wajah yang menjijikkan langsung berjalan menuju Ino satu persatu. Pria tua berjanggut yang merupakan pemilik penginapan nampaknya tidak begitu tertarik dengan Ino. Dia menoleh ke belakang melihat ke arah pintu. Dia terdiam sesaat ketika melihat keluar kamar.

Seperti ada sesuatu yang aneh dirasakannya. Meski terlihat samar namun pintu keluar itu sudah dipasang sebuah sihir yang menghalangi orang untuk masuk atau keluar. Itu artinya dinding sihir itu dipasang barusan karena sebelumnya mereka bisa masuk dengan biasa. Pak tua berjanggut yang menyadari hal itu langsung membalikkan tubuhnya melihat anak anak buahnya yang masih melangkah ke arah Ino.

"Kalian semua hentikan!"

"Cukup sampai disini pak tua…"

Suara itu… adalah suara milik Naruto. Yang anehnya, suara itu tak berasal dari tubuh Naruto yang tergeletak di lantai melainkan berasal dari arah pintu masuk kamarnya dan Ino. Betapa terkejutnya pak tua dan bawahannya ketika melihat kedua tubuh yang tergeletak di lantai itu lenyap seketika.

"Hanya sihir!?"

Para bawahan pak tua itu menoleh ke arah Naruto dan Ino. "Hmm… jadi penginapan ini adalah penginapan yang memiliki bisnis gelap? Menculik para imigran asing yang tidak tahu apa apa lalu menjualnya sebagai budak?"

"Kau tidak apa apa, Ino?"

"Y-Ya… Aku baik baik saja karena elixir yang kau berikan, Naruto-kun,"

"K-Kau siapa kau?"

Tanya pak tua itu menarik pedang dari sarungnya lalu mengacungkannya ke arah Naruto. Dengan ekspresi datar, Naruto hanya melirik sekilas ke pucuk pedang itu lalu kembali melihat ke arah pak tua itu beserta seluruh bawahannya.

"Aku ingin tahu dimana kalian sembunyikan para imigran asing itu sekarang…"

Naruto tak menggubris pertanyaan pak tua itu meski pedang sudah diacungkan ke arahnya. Dia justru mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya dengan santai.

"Kau… jawab! Bos kami sedang bertanya padamu!"

Ujar salah satu bawahan pak tua itu. Naruto hanya memberikan sebuah lirikan tajam yang langsung membisukan para bawahan pak tua itu.

"Kalian semua… hentikan!" kata pak tua itu dengan wajah yang sudah dipenuhi oleh keringat dingin.

Pak tua itu menurunkan pedangnya dan berlagak seolah dia tidak kehilangan ketenangannya disini. Dia berniat mengeluarkan hawa mengintimidasi kepada Naruto. "Sudahlah bocah… tidak ada gunanya kau melawan jika akhirnya kau hanya membuang buang tenaga,"

Naruto yang mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut pak tua yang berdiri di depannya kini hanya tertawa kecil dengan ekspresi yang sarkastik. Pak tua dan bawahannya nampak tersulut emosi melihat Naruto yang benar benar meremehkan mereka.

"Percayalah padaku kali ini… Kalian pasti akan menyesal sudah mengatakan hal itu barusan. Aku sedang tidak ingin melumuri tanganku dengan darah kalian… jadi bisa kalian katakan saja secepatnya padaku? Dimana kalian menyembunyikan para imigran asing yang belum kalian jual?"

Para bawahan pak tua itu terkejut mendengarkan perkataan Naruto barusan. Kini mereka benar benar tersulut oleh emosi. Dengan urat yang terlihat di kepala mereka, mereka menggenggam erat senjata mereka masing masing. Mulai dari pedang, kapak hingga senjata api… semuanya mereka arahkan kepada Naruto.

"Jangan sombong kau bocah!"

Naruto yang melihat para bawahan pak tua itu berniat menyerangnya hanya menghela nafas. "Kalian yakin ingin lakukan ini?"

Satu bawahan maju dengan kapak yang siap membelah Naruto. Naruto yang berdiri di samping Ino yang ketakutan, sekarang mengangkat tangannya ke depan dengan posisi telapak tangan menghadap ke arah bawahan pak tua itu.

"T-Tunggu! Kalian!" pak tua itu hendak memperingatkan bawahan mereka namun nampaknya dia terlambat.

"Uaaaaakkkhhhh! Hentikan!"

"Hmm…?"

Naruto dengan sekali jentikkan jari langsung membakar seluruh tubuh orang itu. Orang itu nampak benar benar tersiksa karena dibakar hidup hidup. "Oi! Hentikan! Aku bisa mati!"

"Kenapa harus kuhentikan? Kau sudah siap mencabut nyawa seseorang tapi kenapa kau tidak siap saat nyawamu ternyata yang tercabut?"

Bawahan pak tua yang lainnya sudah terdiam menghentikan langkah mereka ketakutan saat melihat kawan mereka terbakar hidup hidup hanya dengan sebuah jentikkan jari. Tanpa mereka sadari, senjata yang mereka genggam sudah lepas dari genggaman mereka masing masing. "P-Penyihir macam apa kau..?"

"Apa kalian tidak pernah melihat penyihir secara langsung?"

"Tentu saja pernah… tapi kau ini lebih seperti monster di antara para penyihir! Membakar hanya dengan jentikkan jari? Dasar monster!"

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya kebingungan, 'Ini hanya sihir sederhana meski sulit untuk melakukannya hanya dengan jentikkan jari tapi tetap saja… jika ini saja sudah mereka anggap hebat… lalu sebenarnya seberapa rendah standar penyihir di Kerajaan ini?' batin Naruto sambil melihat ke arah pak tua berjanggut.

Naruto memikirkan beberapa hal sekarang namun tampaknya dia tidak benar benar membutuhkan orang orang yang ada di hadapannya untuk memberitahukan dimana imigran imigran asing yang mereka selundupkan menjadi budak.

"Sepertinya aku hanya membuang buang waktu," kata Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya santai.

"T-Tunggu! Akan kuberitahukan dimana mereka! Tapi lepaskan kami dan jangan bunuh kami! Aku mohon!" kata pak tua itu benar benar memohon kepada Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengarnya nampak tak peduli.

"Aku tak butuh kalian untuk mengatakan dimana kalian sembunyikan para imigran itu. Aku bisa menemukannya sendiri…"

"Ta-Tapi-"

"Berisik kau pak tua…" kata Naruto memotong ucapan pak tua berjanggut itu.

Pak tua itu nampak begitu terkejut mendengar jawaban Naruto. Dengan sedikit kepercayaan diri dan keberanian karena negosiasinya telah ditolak, pak tua itu mengangkat pedangnya dan berlari ke arah Naruto.

"Kurang ajar!"

Pak tua beserta para bawahannya dengan nekatnya menyerang Naruto meski tahu bahwa itu tidak akan berhasil. Akibatnya… hanya dengan sebuah jentikkan jari lagi…

"Semoga tenang di alam sana…"

BWOOOOSSSSSHHH

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

"Kenapa mereka lama sekali..?" tanya wanita yang mengurus bagian pendaftaran kamar dan pendataannya. Dia masih sibuk meminum minuman kerasnya sedangkan itu di bagian kedai atau tempat makan penginapan itu cukup sepi.

Dia sejujurnya sudah cukup lama menunggu hingga akhirnya dia khawatir. Apa jangan jangan rekannya… si pria tua berjanggut dan para bawahannya itu gagal menangkap Naruto dan Ino? Akhirnya dengan perasaan malas, dia berjalan meninggalkan posnya menuju ke kamar Naruto dan Ino. Sampai di lorong menuju ke kamar Naruto dan Ino, dia merasakan sebuah perasaan tidak enak disana. Pintu kamar mereka terbuka dan darah mengalir dari dalam kamar tersebut menuju keluar.

Dengan wajah panik dan tergesa gesa namun juga hati hati, dia mengintip ke dalam kamar Naruto dan Ino. Hanya mengintip sedikit saja namun sudah terlihat jelas apa yang ada di dalam sana. Sebuah tumpukan mayat yang terbakar dan bau gosong yang sangat menyengat. Melihat hal itu, dia merasa ingin muntah namun sebelum itu… wajahnya terlihat begitu panik saat dia menyadari seseorang telah berdiri di sampingnya.

Dia adalah pemuda imigran yang harusnya mereka tangkap dan mereka jual. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Itulah yang ada dipikiran wanita itu saat ini.

"K-Kau membunuh mereka semua?"

"Kenapa…? Tidak boleh?"

Wanita itu tidak menjawab. Dia menelan ludahnya sambil perlahan dengan gemetaran kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke tumpukan mayat itu.

"A-Akan kuberikan apapun asal jangan bunuh aku!"

Wanita itu langsung memohon ampun kepada Naruto. Ino yang berada di samping Naruto sejak tadi juga hanya diam melihat tindakan Naruto. Karena menurut Ino sendiri, Naruto sudah melakukan hal yang benar dengan menuntut balas perbuatan yang sudah mereka lakukan.

"Aku tidak berniat mengampunimu sebenarnya… tapi sebelum itu katakan dimana kalian sembunyikan para imigran yang akan kalian jual?"

Wanita itu nampak sumringah mendengarnya. Dia pikir Naruto akan mengampuninya dengan mengatakan dimana dia dan rekan rekannya menyembunyikan imigran yang mereka culik dan akan mereka jual sebagai budak. "M-Mereka ada di ruang bawah tanah pernginapan ini!"

"Hmm… Ada di bawah ya kalau begitu baguslah… Kau boleh bunuh diri dengan menembakkan senjata api ke kepalamu," kata Naruto dengan santai namun mampu membuat wanita itu terkejut setengah mati.

Wajah wanita itu perlahan berubah kecewa. Dengan kalimat yang terbata bata dia kebingungan.

"B-Bukankah k-kau akan mengampuniku jika aku mengatakan dimana kami menyembunyikan para imigran?"

"Hmm..? Aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu… Sudah kubilang aku tidak berniat mengampuni mu sebenarnya. Tadinya kau ingin kusiksa dulu dengan membakarmu hidup hidup… tapi kuringankan kematianmu dengan bunuh diri menembakkan senjata api ke kepalamu. Bukankah terasa lebih mudah?"

Wanita itu terdiam membisu setelah Naruto memberitahunya. Ternyata sejak awal, laki laki di hadapannya memang tak berniat membiarkannya untuk hidup. Dia menoleh ke arah senjata api milik bawahan pria tua yang sudah mati. Dia menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Yang benar saja…"

Naruto yang mendengarkan kalimat pelan itu terucap dari mulut wanita itu, langsung menoleh ke belakang melihat wanita itu terdiam tak berdaya.

"Apa kau lebih suka kubakar?"

Tanpa merespon Naruto, wanita itu berjalan mengambil senjata api yang tergeletak di lantai kamar. Dia menggenggam erat pistol itu dengan pandangan yang masih kosong. Dalam benaknya terlintas ide untuk menembak Naruto secara tiba tiba dari belakang namun dia sadar bahwa hal itu sia sia.

Dia tersenyum menyedihkan lalu mengarahkan pistol itu ke kepalanya. Dia memejamkan matanya cukup lama untuk mengumpulkan keberanian. Dan entah kenapa di akhir akhir masa hidupnya sekarang ini, dia malah menyadari dosa dosa yang telah ia perbuat. Dia kembali tersenyum hingga…

DORRR

BRUUKKK

Dari luar kamar, meski sudah cukup jauh jaraknya… Naruto bisa mendengar suara itu. Dia hanya meresponnya dengan pandangan tajam sambil berjalan bersama Ino di sampingnya. Tentu tujuannya adalah untuk membebaskan imigran asing yang ada di ruang bawah tanah. Dia bisa mengetahui betul bagaimana kondisi imigran imigran itu. Pasti sebagian dari mereka ada yang berharap untuk mati. Para wanita pasti sudah disentuh dan diperkosa bawahan pria tua itu dan para pria pasti sudah disiksa habis habisan.

'Mungkin inilah sisa keadilan yang kumiliki…' kata Naruto dalam hati sambil memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

Negeri ini diketahui sebagai negara indah dengan jumlah kejahatan yang dikenal rendah. Terletak di Benua Utara, Kerajaan ini dianggap sebagai Kerajaan paling damai. Tidak mau terlibat perang ataupun urusan dua negara yang sedang berseteru. Letak Ibukota nya cukup jauh dari perbatasan Aincrad dengan Kerajaan ini. Butuh waktu sehari hingga dua hari perjalanan menggunakan kereta kuda untuk sampai disana.

Di tengah tengah kota Ibukota berdiri sebuah bangunan besar berupa istana yang begitu megah. Tempat dimana para petinggi Kerajaan tinggal dan mengatur jalannya system sebuah negara di Kerajaan ini.

Pada saat itu, Gerbang Istana terbuka membiarkan sebuah kereta kuda megah dan mewah memasuki halaman Kerajaan. Terlihat juga para penjaga dan ksatria Kerajaan sudah siap berdiri tegak dengan senjata mereka masing masing. Yang mengherankan disana adalah tidak banyak terlihat penyihir. Hanya ksatria yang bertarung menggunakan senjata.

Kereta kuda itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk Istana. Salah seorang penjaga langsung bergegas membukakan pintu kereta kuda itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Dari dalamnya, muncul sebuah kaki pria yang besar dan kekar tengah melangkah turun dari kereta kuda itu. Pria tak dikenal itu tampak mengenakan pakaian formal dengan semacam… kacamata hitam?

"Akhirnya sampai juga…"

Penampilan serta ekspresi yang ditunjukkan pria kekar itu begitu aneh dan sedikit mengerikan untuk dilihat orang sekitarnya bahkan para ksatria. Lalu tiba tiba saja, pintu masuk Istana terbuka dan menampilkan seorang laki laki tampan dan seorang perempuan cantik bagai malaikat.

"Selamat datang di Kerajaan kami, Sakra-dono…"

Laki laki yang nampak seperti bangsawan itu menyambut pria kekar yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sakra. Raja dari Kekaisaran Sakra.

"Hmm… hanya ada dua penyandang gelar Archangel, dimana dua yang lainnya? Apa mereka tidak mau menyambutku?"

Tanya Sakra sambil melepas kacamata hitamnya.

"Maafkan kami, Sakra-dono… Saat ini dua Archangel lain sedang ada urusan Kerajaan,"

Jawab Gabriel sambil menundukkan sedikit kepalanya pada Sakra. Namun seolah tidak kehilangan rasa penasarannya, Sakra kembali mempertanyakan hal tersebut.

"Hmm… Dan urusan macam apa itu?"

"Maaf, tapi ini adalah urusan internal Kerajaan," balas Michael dengan sebuah senyuman hangat.

Sakra hanya diam saat itu juga. "Maa, sudahlah… Memang sebaiknya aku tak mencampuri urusan internal kalian. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang sedang kalian hadapi karena sebentar lagi kita akan beraliansi,"

"Tenang saja, Sakra-dono. Kami bisa mengatasi masalah internal kami sendiri,"

"Kau yakin? Karena nampaknya aku tidak merasakan adanya penyihir yang cukup sesuai standarku di sekitar areal Istana ini," kata Sakra sambil menoleh ke samping kanan dan kiri.

"Kau yakin? Lalu kau anggap apa aku dan kakakku?" tanya Gabriel menoleh ke belakang dengan sedikit mata yang sinis kepada Sakra.

Sakra yang mendengar dan melihat tatapan tak menyenangkan dari Gabriel bukannya marah justru tersenyum lebar namun terasa licik. "Tentu saja… Aku tidak mungkin melupakan dua keberadaan di hadapanku sekarang ini,"

"Silahkan lewat sini kalau begitu,"

Michael mempersilahkan Sakra untuk mengikutinya dikawal dengan dua pengawal Sakra yang terlihat begitu kuat. Begitu masuk ke dalam Istana Kerajaan, Sakra tak begitu terkejut dengan apa yang menyambutnya di dalam. Bangunan megah berwarna putih dengan hiasan hiasan mewah bagaikan ada di surga. Terdapat berbagai lukisan indah di berbagai sudut dinding Kerajaan. Pilar yang menopang Istana pun juga tampak besar, kuat dan kokoh. Ini adalah bukti meski Istana ini sudah dibangun sejak lama, keempat Archangel selalu merawat Istana ini dengan baik. Sejauh mata memandang pun, tak telihat adanya cacat di dalam Istana ini. Sejujurnya hal ini cukup membuat Sakra kesal.

Michael tak menghentikan langkahnya bersama Gabriel. Mereka terus menuntun Sakra hingga ke tempat dimana rapat besar akan dimulai. Akhirnya langkah kaki mereka semua berhenti di depan sebuah pintu besar yang langsung dibuka oleh kedua penjaga pintu ruangan tersebut. Pintu terbuka perlahan menunjukkan dua orang penting dengan para pengawalnya yang duduk menanti pertemuan besar ini untuk segera diadakan.

"Maaf untuk para anggota yang hadir, anggota terakhir dalam rapat kita sudah datang," kata Michael kepada para pemimipin Kerajaan yang sudah menunggu kedatangan Michael.

Kedua mata pemimpin itu langsung tertuju kepada Sakra yang sudah memberi mereka semua sebuah senyuman menantang.

"Tidak usah menatapku tajam seperti itu, Rizevim-dono…" kata Sakra kepada Rizevim Lucifer yang merupakan pemimpin Kerajaan Silver sekaligus kakek dari Vali Lucifer.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak memberimu kewaspadaanku saat kurasakan hawa kehadiranmu yang dahsyat itu, Sakra-dono?"

"Lama tak berjumpa, Michael-sama…"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan –sama… Ingatlah posisimu sekarang, Strada…"

Yang pertama adalah Rizevim Lucifer. Orang yang menduduki posisi tertinggi di Kerajaan Silver. Dia juga mungkin adalah salah satu alasan pecahnya perang antara Kerajaan Aincrad dan Kerajaan Silver enam tahun yang lalu. Bukan hal yang baru jika mengatakan bahwa di masa lalu, dia sangat haus akan wilayah dan kekuasaan hingga dia memercikkan api peperangan antara dua Kerajaan Besar. Namun menurut kabar yang beredar, dia mulai memfokuskan Kerajaannya untuk mendukung perdamaian dunia. Lantas apa yang dia lakukan disini?

Sedangkan yang kedua adalah Vasco Strada… sering dipanggil sebagai Yang Mulia oleh para ksatria sihir. Dulunya dia adalah panglima tertinggi Kerajaan Archangel. Namun karena suatu alasan yang tak diketahui, dia mundur dari jabatannya dan berkhianat kepada Kerajaan lalu dengan usaha kerasnya dia membangun wilayah kebangsawanannya sendiri hingga menjadi sebuah Kerajaan Besar yang diakui dunia, Kerajaan Symphonia. Sebagai orang dengan nama besar, dia memiliki prestasi yang sama besarnya di mata masyarakatnya. Terkenal karena kebijaksanaannya, dia membuat Kerajaan Symphonia yang baru berdiri belasan tahun ini menjadi salah satu Kerajaan Besar.

"Aku terkejut melihat dua tokoh ini ada di rapat ini sekarang… Apa Michael sudah menjelaskan pada kalian apa yang akan kita bahas?"

"Tentu saja kami sudah mendengarnya. Oleh karena itulah, kami datang kemari… memenuhi panggilan kalian,"

Jawab Rizevim sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Sesuai berita yang tersebar bahwa Senju Yasaka sudah terbunuh di tangan penjahat misterius yang mengaku dirinya sebagai pimpinan kelompok bernama [Night Crow].." kata Vasco Strada membuka apa yang akan dibahas orang orang ini di dalam rapat kali ini.

Berita kematiannya Yasaka tentu mengguncangkan negara negara tetangga bahkan negara seperti Kekaisaran Sakra yang berada di seberang benua. Yasaka serta Senju sendiri merupakan salah satu tumpuan terkuat Kerajaan Aincrad saat ini terlepas dari adanya Grigori, Uchiha dan Otsutsuki. Bisa dikatakan di antara ketiga pemimpin klan saat ini, Yasaka lah yang memiliki kekuatan tempur terbesar secara individu. Meski sebenarnya juga jarak kekuatan antara satu dengan yang lain tak begitu besar. Namun kehilangan Yasaka jelas memberikan lubang yang cukup besar di pihak Aincrad.

Hal itu tentu akan dimanfaatkan sebaik baiknya oleh Kerajaan lain. Bukti dari hal itu adalah berkumpulnya keempat pemimpin Kerajaan disini.

"Lalu apa kita kesini untuk membentuk aliansi dan menyerang Aincrad? Karena jujur saja, aku cukup tertarik dengan adanya Kekaisaran Sakra disini," kata Rizevim sambil menoleh tajam ke arah Sakra.

Sakra yang melihat tatapan Rizevim serta pemikirannya untuk membentuk aliansi, kini hanya memejamkan matanya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Sayangnya disini aku hanya pendengar serta penggagas ide… Karena saat ini Kekaisaranku juga sedang berada dalam masalah yang tak bisa kuabaikan begitu saja," jawab Sakra dengan tatapan yang cukup serius.

"Hmm…? Masalah macam apa yang bisa menganggu pikiran [Lord of Heaven]?"

"Aku tak keberatan untuk mengatakannya… tapi kujamin kalian juga takkan bisa berkomentar panjang,"

Masalah yang tengah dipikirkan oleh Sakra saat ini tak lain dan tak bukan adalah mengenai serangan yang akan dilancarkan [Dark Research Tower] beserta aliansinya yang memiliki kekuatan begitu besar. Dengan aliansi berisikan kelompok inti [Dark Research Tower], [Akatsuki], [Dark Hero Fraction], [Qlippoth], [Old Maou Fraction] serta [Karna Squad] tentu saja membuat Sakra tak bisa tenang. Adanya aliansi yang akan dibentuk ini sebenarnya juga merupakan cara Sakra untuk membendung serangan yang akan dilancarkan aliansi penjahat itu.

"[Dark Research Tower] kau bilang?"

"Kalian pasti mengetahui [Prince of Heaven]…?"

"Maksudmu… bocah yang mengacaukan Kekaisaran Olympus dan Kekaisaran Asgard empat tahun yang lalu?"

"Ya… Nampaknya kali ini dia berniat mengincar Kekaisaranku. Tapi kali ini dia tidak hanya sekedar berulah onar seperti kejadian empat tahun lalu di Olympus dan Asgard. Kali ini dia membawa serta para monster di pihaknya…"

Rizevim dan Vasco Strada yang mendengar cerita Sakra tentu tak bisa berkomentar lebih lanjut. Tidak bisa mereka bayangkan bila Kerajaan mereka harus berhadapan dengan ancaman sebesar itu. Karena bila mendengar nama nama kelompok yang akan bergabung dengan Dark Research Tower, nama nama partisipannya memiliki reputasi yang benar benar mengerikan di dunia ini.

"Kau meminta bantuan kami intinya… Untuk setidaknya memastikan kemenangan di tangan kalian?" tanya Rizevim.

"Meski begitu, kurasa kekuatan kalian pasti sudah cukup untuk membendung mereka bukan? Kami tahu seberapa kuat dan seberapa besar Kekaisaranmu, Sakra-dono…"

Sakra kembali terdiam kali ini. Memang benar kekuatan dari pasukan serta para petarung terbaiknya setidaknya mampu membendung kekuatan dari aliansi penjahat itu. Namun yang jadi masalahnya jauh lebih besar.

"Tapi kali ini… Amaterasu dan Kekaisarannya akan membantu mereka,"

Michael nampaknya tidak terkejut namun untuk Rizevim dan Vasco Strada yang mendengar bahwa Kaisar Amaterasu akan ikut membantu Dark Research Tower dalam meruntuhkan dominasi Sakra di Benua Timur, nampaknya sangat terkejut. Memang sudah bukan hal yang disembunyikan bahwa antara Kekaisaran milik Sakra dan Kekaisaran Eastern milik Amaterasu selalu berseteru di Benua Timur seakan kedua Kekaisaran itu tengah menentukan Kekaisaran mana yang memimpin di Benua Timur.

"Oleh karena itu, kami mengundang kalian berdua kemari. Sejak enam tahun yang lalu ketika Kerajaan Aincrad dan Silver berperang, kami dari pihak Archangel sudah beraliansi dengan Sakra agar bisa terhindar dari perang yang ada namun kali ini kami tidak bisa membantu banyak dengan terlibatnya Amaterasu di dalamnya. Oleh karena itu, kami meminta bantuan kalian…" kata Michael dengan nada yang masih terlihat tenang.

Rizevim dan Vasco Strada nampak memikirkan banyak kemungkinan. Melawan Dark Research Tower saja sudah merupakan ujian besar yang harus dihadapi sebuah Kerajaan apalagi jika ditambah sebuah Kekaisaran kuat yang dipimpin oleh Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Izanagi, Izanami serta para pemimpin lainnya dari Kekaisaran Eastern.

"Apa keuntungannya untuk kami?"

Itulah pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Rizevim pertama kali.

"Tentunya setelah kita memenangkan perang ini… Kita bisa segera menyingkirkan Kerajaan Aincrad… tapi tidak masalah kan jika kau merusak aliansimu dan kembali berperang seperti enam tahun lalu, Rizevim-dono?"

"Hmm… tentu saja, aliansi kami dengan Aincrad ada karena Kerajaan Kuou juga ikut campur,"

Ya, bukan hal yang aneh jika Kerajaan Kuou dianggap sebagai Kerajaan terkuat di Benua Utara ini. Kekuatan mereka dianggap hampir setara dengan Kekaisaran besar seperti milik Sakra, Olympus serta Asgard. Tentu saja Kuou merupakan masalah utama jika mereka hendak menyerang Aincrad karena selama lima tahun terakhir… Aincrad telah membantuk kerja sama yang sangat baik dengan Kuou.

"Tapi nampaknya Kerajaan Archangel begitu yakin bisa menumbangkan Aincrad. Apa yang membuat kalian begitu yakin…?" tanya Vasco Strada karena penasaran.

Michael hanya tersenyum hangat mendengarnya. Dia memang cukup percaya diri mampu menumbangkan Aincrad. Ada alasan mengapa dirinya bisa sepercaya diri itu.

"Maaf atas terlambatnya kedatangan saya, Michael-sama…"

Seorang pria muda tiba tiba saja muncul sesaat setelah pintu ruangan itu dibukakan oleh para penjaga. Pria itu memberikan hormat kepada Michael, Gabriel serta ketiga pemimpin lain yang ada di ruangan itu. Wajahnya begitu familiar dan begitu dikenal… orang yang sehari harinya berada di Aincrad dan mengawasi berjalannya system Akademi di Aincrad. Tertarik dengan Grigori serta isinya, dia merupakan mata mata yang dikirimkan Michael untuk belajar dan mengumpulkan data serta informasi di Aincrad. Meski kini tubuhnya dipenuhi perban luka, namun posisinya sendiri di Aincrad sampai sekarang adalah Ketua Dewan Siswa di Akademi Aincrad yang memungkinkan dirinya untuk bebas mengakses informasi yang ada di Akademi Aincrad.

"Perkenalkan… dia adalah Dulio Gesualdo... seorang Ketua Dewan Siswa Akademi Aincrad… pemilik dari [Zenith Tempest]… yang artinya dia merupakan salah satu [Longinus User] yang dimiliki Kerajaan Archangel…"

Rizevim dan Vasco Strada nampak terkejut dengan kemunculan laki laki itu. Terutama Rizevim yang sebenarnya beberapa kali pernah bertemu dengan Ketua Dewan Siswa Akademi Aincrad ini. Dengan sifatnya serta loyalitasnya kepada Akademi… Rizevim benar benar tak menyangka bahwa pemuda yang membuatnya tertarik dengan kemampuannya ini ternyata merupakan mata mata yang dikirim Michael untuk persiapan perang melawan Aincrad.

"K-Kau…"

"Senang bertemu dengan anda, Rizevim-sama…"

.

.

.

.

.

xxxx0xxxx

Di sebuah ruangan besar dipenuhi motif motif unik di dinding ruangan besar itu, terdapat suara benturan pedang yang begitu nyaring. Pilar pilar besar yang menopang ruangan itu nampak begitu kokoh namun akibat benturan pedang yang dahsyat itu, mampu membuatnya terlihat bergertar. Asalnya dari sebuah arena yang ada di ruangan itu dimana terdapat dua orang wanita yang sedang beradu pedang dan satu orang pria tua berjenggot panjang tengah mengelus elus janggutnya serta beberapa perempuan lain yang tengah menonton pertarungan.

"Hmm… perkembangan yang hebat, padahal dia baru sampai disini kemarin." Kata pria tua tak dikenal itu.

"Odin-sama… Kenapa anda menerima perempuan muda itu untuk berlatih di pusat pelatihan Valkryie Kekaisaran kita?" tanya salah satu wanita yang terlihat seperti seorang Valkryie dari Asgard.

Pria tua berjenggot itu sendiri ternyata adalah Odin. Dia adalah Kaisar, Raja, Pemimpin dari Kekaisaran Asgard yang dikenal di seluruh dunia. Kini dia tengah berada di aula para Valkryie, tengah mengamati seorang perempuan muda yang dititipkan klan Uchiha serta Grigori untuk dilatih disana.

"Ini adalah permintaan khusus dari pemimpin klan Uchiha dan Azazel dari Kerajaan Aincrad…" kata Odin menjawab pertanyaan Valkryie itu.

"Apa hanya itu alasannya?"

"Entahlah, tapi bisa kau lihat sendiri… dia memiliki bakat yang bagus untuk jadi seorang penyihir Valkryie,"

"Justru karena itu seharusnya kita tidak perbolehkan dia berlatih disini, Odin-sama. Dengan bakatnya itu, jika ditempa… setidaknya dalam waktu 5 tahun, dia bisa menjadi pemimpin para wanita Valkryie!"

"Bukankah itu bagus?"

"Bagus jika dia milik Kekaisaran! Dia itu milik Kerajaan Aincrad! Tidak sepantasnya kita membantu Kerajaan yang mungkin saja di masa depan akan menjadi ancaman besar bagi Kekaisaran!"

"Sudahlah… Lagipula Uchiha dan Azazel sudah susah susah mengirimnya dari Aincrad menyebrang Benua hingga kesini…"

Perempuan yang dikirim Aincrad atas permintaan Uchiha dan Azazel demi berlatih di Kekaisaran Asgard ini tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Rossweisse. Memohon kepada kepala keluarga Uchiha, Fugaku sendiri. Lalu meminta bantuan Azazel dan Grigori… dia bersikeras untuk memanfaatkan waktu dua bulan cuti ini demi berlatih sihir Valkryie dan kemampuan aslinya langsung dari Kekaisaran Asgard. Bahkan meski dia harus menyebrang benua dan mengalami banyak sekali kesulitan. Ada alasan mengapa dia bertindak sejauh itu demi menjadi semakin kuat.

"Masih lemah! Kuda kudamu! Jaga kuda kudamu!" teriak seorang Valkryie yang tengah beradu pedang dengan Rossweisse.

"Ha'i!"

Sungguh hal yang baru melihat Rossweisse… gadis cantic berambut silver ini memegang sebuah pedang. Di kepalanya dikelilingi semacam sihir yang bentuknya lebih mirip sebuah aksesoris daripada sebuah rapalan sihir.

"Jangan lengah! Serangan berikutnya!"

TRANG TRANG TRANG

Rossweisse sekuat tenaga menepis semua serangan pedang yang datang kepadanya. Pakaian latihannya sudah terlihat kotor dan tubuhnya dipenuhi dengan luka namun dia masih gigih melanjutkan latih tanding ini demi niatnya untuk menjadi semakin kuat.

'Aku tidak tau tekad macam apa yang mendasari gadis ini hingga berlatih sekeras ini jauh jauh dari Aincrad… tapi…' batin wanita Valkryie yang sekarang sedang beradu pedang dengan Rossweisse.

"Masih belum!" teriak Rossweisse.

'Gadis ini… memiliki potensi untuk membuat legenda baru sebagai seorang Valkryie…'

Dengan sebuah ayunan pedang yang mantap dan penuh dengan keyakinan, Rossweisse memaksa mundur lawannya hingga lawannya sendiri terkejut membulatkan matanya. Detik berikutnya, Rossweisse benar benar tak memberikan kesempatan kepada lawannya. Diaktifkannya sebuah lingkaran sihir [Valkryie]. Dengan sekali hentakan dan sebuah teriakan, dia melepaskan ledakan sihir cahaya milik pasukan khusus [Valkryie] ke arah lawan tandingnya.

'Aku harus lebih kuat! Lebih kuat lagi! Hingga aku dapat menghentikan Naruto, Ulquiorra dan Ultear…'

BLAAAAAARRRRR

Serangan ledakan itu memang mampu memukau setiap mata yang melihat apalagi gadis ini secara alami membangkitkan kemampuan [Valkryie] dan tak dilatih sejak kecil di Asgard.

"Kau hebat, Rossweisse-chan… Baru kali ini ada pemula yang bisa menekanku sejauh ini,"

"Terima kasih…"

Rossweisse mengucapkan terima kasihnya dengan senyuman hangat. Beberapa detik kemudian, tatapannya berubah menjadi serius kembali…

'…Semua demi menghentikan mereka. Bahkan bila aku harus membuat mereka sekarat hingga tak mampu menggunakan sihir lagi!'

TBC

.

.

.

Yosh! Apa kabar kalian semua? Halo..? Hmm… ya aku sendiri ragu jika ada yang masih menunggu fic ini untuk update. Tapi yang jelas aku tidak pensiun atau apalah itu. Ya… untuk flamer seperti ereaser kw… hmm, untuk orang atau makhluk apapun seperti anda sebaiknya tidak usah banyak nyampah di fic orang lain. Sebenarnya aku sendiri cukup sedih karena fic ku terkotori oleh jenis sampah seperti anda. Daripada kebanyakan review gak jelas lebih baik anda isi dulu kepala anda dengan yang namanya otak. Kalau anda masih ngebacot ya saya memakluminya… kepala anda gak ada otaknya. Yang ada cuma gumpalan mirip otak yang lebih cocok dikategorikan sebagai sampah.

Ya itu saja.. dan terakhir. Kami beberapa author:

-Shiba Tatsuya (saya sendiri)

-Red Saber-Modred

-hdpbgrd

-Jock'ztheblackdevil

-Chic White

-Unknownman 18

-dwight's

-Azainagamasa

-Azumamaro

-RayNaruKushi

Kami sederet author tengah mengadakan event update serentak pada hari yang sama. Apa itu event update serentak? Kami membuat kesepakatan dan menjadikannya sebuah event berupa update bersama sama yang ditentukan pada tanggal 27 Oktober ini (Yah itupun kalau yang lain jadi update hari ini). Tujuannya apa? Sumpah gua dah bosen liat ffn sepi… mulai dari author dan reader nya. Maka dari itu tujuan utamanya adalah untuk menarik pembaca lagi. Sebenernya masih ada gelombang kedua yang akan diisi oleh author author yang tentunya keren dan kebanyakan juga senior termasuk author dengan fic paling terkenal di ffn khususnya Naruto DxD saat ini… Yah kalian bisa tebak siapa dia. Aku juga berharap dia segera melanjutkan fic nya. Kuharap mereka menepatinya untuk update serentak di awal November…

#Publish&UpdateSerentak2018

Terakhi untuk yang menanyakan update ku selanjutnya. Kuharap dalam waktu dekat kubisa update fic ku yang berjudul Fate of My Adolescence di fandom Naruto x Fate. Mungkin 2 minggu lagi… maklum pak… mahasiswa.. banyak tugas hadehh


	21. Chapter 21

**SYMBOL OF REVENGE**

 **Chapter#21**

 **ULQUIORRA VS SIEGFRIED & GEORG**

Rate: M

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto], High School DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Action, Romance, Drama, Martial Art

Warning: Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Pairing: ?

Summary:

Penyelamat? Pahlawan? Ksatria? Tidak… Aku tidak tertarik menjadi sesuatu semacam itu… Hanya dendam.. Dendam yang kubawa sejak perang besar antara Kerajaan Kerajaan besar.. Perang yang menghancurkan kebahagiaanku… Dendam ini berubah menjadi sumber kekuatan.. Dan dengan kekuatan ini, akan kutuliskan namaku di kepala para Raja itu.. diriku sebagai symbol pembalasan dendam..

 _Ide ini muncul setelah author mendengarkan lagu opening No Game No Life.. Entah kenapa.. Padahal gak ada hubungannya sama cerita ini.._

 **Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto dan Ino kini singgah sementara di salah satu kota yang ada di jalur utama menuju ke Ibukota Kerajaan Archangel. Sudah beberapa hari mereka lalui. Mereka berhasil membebaskan para imigran yang dijadikan budak dan pergi tanpa memperkenalkan identitas mereka pada masyarakat disana. Intinya mereka sama sekali tidak meninggalkan jejak. Para korban imigran yang diculik dan bersiap dijual sebagai budak pun mau menutup mulut mereka mengenai identitas Naruto dan Ino.

Kota Amagi, sebuah kota yang letaknya tak begitu jauh dari Ibukota. Mungkin hanya memakan waktu sekitar kurang lebih sehari lagi untuk sampai ke Ibukota jika dari sini. Alasan mengapa Naruto memilih untuk singgah sementara disini juga karena ada informasi yang harus dia dapatkan. Sejak awal pun sebenarnya Naruto memilih dan datang ke Kerajaan Archangel bukannya tanpa tujuan atau hanya sekedar ingin mengetahui seperti apa Kerajaan Archangel sebenarnya.

Dia memiliki tujuan lain yang harus dicapainya. Ada sebuah benda yang Naruto inginkan dan kebetulan benda itu bersarang di Kerajaan Archangel. Informasi yang Naruto inginkan di kota ini adalah seputar benda itu. Tentu saja karena Naruto menginginkannya, benda itu bukanlah benda biasa yang mampu didapatkan oleh orang biasa.

"Naruto-kun, sebenarnya untuk apa kita ke tempat semacam ini?" tanya Ino sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya.

"Maafkan aku, Ino. Meski kau tidak nyaman tapi aku akan menjagamu dan tolong tunggu sebentar lagi," jawab Naruto sambil menatap Ino.

Di sekeliling mereka dipenuhi oleh laki laki bertampang sangar, sadis dan kini tengah memandang penuh nafsu kepada gadis blonde yang bersama Naruto. Tempat itu mirip seperti sebuah bar meski letaknya berada di bagian terdalam kota Amagi atau tepatnya berada di bagian sisi gelap kota tersebut. Bagian kumuh yang diisi gelandangan dan penjahat. Sejujurnya Naruto sendiri awalnya tidak benar benar mengetahui keberadaan tempat ini. Dia hanya mendapatkan informasi mengenai tempat ini dari seorang informannya saat dia ada di Aincrad.

"Fufufu.."

"Gadis itu cantik sekali,"

"Mungkinkah harus kita nikmati dia..?"

Beberapa ujaran tak sopan mulai terdengar disana. Ino sendiri benar benar merasa tidak nyaman dengan hawa keberadaan mereka di sekitarnya. Bahkan sejujurnya Naruto sendiri benar benar ingin menghancurkan tempat ini karena tatapan nafsu orang orang ini mengingatkannya kejadian yang disaksikannya saat masih kecil. Dimana Bunda yang menjaga nya di panti asuhan harus diperkosa oleh pasukan Kerajaan Silver.

"Mereka benar benar menjijikkan…"

Umpat Naruto dengan ekspresi yang menunjukkan bahwa ia kini tengah dibuat jijik. Tak berselang lama, seorang pria berjubah yang memakai tudung muncul di hadapan Naruto dan Ino. Bahkan tanpa diperintah, orang tersebut segera menarik kursi dan duduk.

"Maaf aku terlambat… Apa aku membuatmu menunggu lama?"

Orang itu bertanya kepada Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto tampaknya tidak begitu peduli dengan keterlambatan pria di hadapannya. Dia sekarang hanya membutuhkan informasi secepatnya.

"Tidak masalah jika kau benar informan yang akan memberitahuku letak dimana 'benda' itu berada,"

"Kukatakan saja langsung kalau benda yang kau inginkan sekarang ada di Istana Kerajaan Archengel," bisik informan itu yang nampaknya begitu tergesa gesa.

Naruto sendiri tidak begitu terkejut mendengar letak keberadaan benda yang ia cari di Kerajaan ini sekarang ada di tangan para bangsawan yang ada di Istana.

"Jadi benar mengenai rumor yang mengatakan bahwa [Four Archangel] sampai bekerja sama untuk mendapatkan benda itu dari salah satu [World Ancient Temple] yang ada di Kerajaan ini,"

[World Ancient Temple] adalah salah satu dari 4 Legenda Terbesar di dunia selain [Holy Ground], [Apocalypse Magic Scroll] dan satu legenda lagi. [World Ancient Temple] seperti namanya merupakan sebuah candi yang berdiri di berbagai belahan dunia baik di benua utara, timur, barat dan selatan yang jumlahnya sedikit. Setiap candi menyimpan sebuah harta tak ternilai yang menyaingi benda benda yang hanya bisa di dapatkan di daratan suci atau [Holy Ground] seperti [Longinus].

Namun untuk membuka segel yang melindungi candi tersebut akan membutuhkan kekuatan yang sangat besar. Bahkan Kerajaan Archangel sampai harus menggunakan kerja sama dari keempat pemimpinnya. [Four Archangel] untuk membuka segel tersebut. Tentu saja Naruto menginginkan harta tersebut. Dia rela harus membuat masalah dengan keempat orang pemimpin Kerajaan ini demi benda yang bagaikan harta dunia itu.

"Aku sendiri awalnya tidak percaya ada orang yang cukup bodoh sepertimu yang berniat untuk mencuri benda tersebut dari Kerajaan,"

Naruto tidak membalas perkataan informan ini.

"Aku memiliki peta Istana Kerajaan dan juga tahu letak dimana benda itu disimpan. Jujur saja aku sebenarnya tidak ingin menyerahkan info segila ini kepadamu karena jujur saja sangat sangat sulit mendapatkannya tapi rekanku di Aincrad mengatakan padaku untuk menyerahkannya padamu,"

Informan itu menyerahkan sebuah gulungan yang mirip sebuah peta sederhana yang menggambarkan kondisi denah Istana Kerajaan. "Aku mengerti…" jawab Naruto dengan santai.

"Ah… ya.. satu lagi. Info ini benar benar masih baru, tapi beberapa hari yang lalu… Kaisar Sakra dari Kekaisaran Sakra, Paduka Rizevim dari Kerajaan Silver dan Yang Mulia Vasco Strada dari Kerajaan Symphonia datang ke Kerajaan ini dan menjalin semacam kerja sama, aliansi atau semacamnya,"

Jujur info yang barusan lebih mengejutkan daripada info mengenai benda yang dicari oleh Naruto. Dia tak bisa menutupi raut wajahnya yang terkejut. "Kerja sama…? Sakra?"

Yang ada dipikiran Naruto sekarang adalah untuk apa Sakra berada di Kerajaan ini? Membuat aliansi dengan Archangel yang menurutnya sendiri merupakan Kerajaan yang memiliki perbedaan signifikan dalam hal kekuatan di Benua Utara. Apakah Sakra juga mengincar benda yang sekarang berada di genggaman [Four Archangel]?

"Kurasa tujuanmu di Kerajaan ini tidak akan berjalan semulus yang kau pikirkan… Menerobos Istana dengan kondisi dimana tamu tamu itu masih singgah di Kerajaan ini sangatlah berbahaya,"

Ya itu jelas misi bunuh diri. Sejujurnya Naruto tidak masalah bahkan bila dia harus berhadapan dengan satu atau dua orang dari [Four Archangel] namun dia harus menghadapi Rizevim dan Strada? Terlebih lagi Sakra? Dia sadar akan kekuatan nya sekarang yang masih terbatas. Dia yang sekarang belum mampu untuk membunuh Sakra dalam duel satu lawan satu apalagi jika lawannya bukan hanya Sakra tapi juga penguasa penguasa negara lain?

Setidaknya Strada mungkin setara dengan Azazel sedangkan Rizevim bahkan lebih kuat dari Azazel. Mereka jelas bukan lawan yang mudah untuk dihadapi.

"Ini akan mengganggu rencanaku… Berapa lama mereka singgah di Kerajaan ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu pasti berapa lama mereka singgah… tapi info yang kudapat mengatakan bahwa Kaisar Sakra sudah melewati perbatasan dan hendak menyebrangi lautan. Nampaknya dia memang tak berniat singgah sejak awal. Sedangkan Paduka Rizevim juga akan kembali secepatnya jadi kurasa yang akan tinggal lebih lama lagi adalah Yang Mulia Strada. Lagipula Kerajaan Symphonia letaknya bersebelahan dan Kerajaan itu sendiri juga merupakan pecahan dari Kerajaan Archangel,"

Naruto sebenarnya tertarik dengan aliansi yang dibentuk oleh keempat Kerajaan ini. Dia harus mencari tahu tujuan mereka membentuk aliansi ini karena kemungkinan besar di masa depan, aliansi ini akan mengganggunya. Dia masih belum memiliki pasukan besar yang cukup untuk menghentikan mereka.

"Meskipun bebannya berkurang setelah Sakra dan Rizevim meninggalkan Kerajaan ini tapi tetap saja tingkat kesulitannya lebih besar daripada target awalnya karena kehadiran Strada,"

Belum lagi Naruto masih harus mempertimbangkan pengawal Strada yang mungkin saja punya beberapa kemampuan yang akan menyulitkannya.

"Kalau begitu aku harus pergi sekarang,"

"Ya.. terima kasih atas info nya. Kuharap kita bisa bekerja sama lagi di masa depan," kata Naruto serius.

"Aku mengerti,"

Namun saat informan itu akan beranjak pergi dari kursi nya, Naruto tersadar bahwa orang orang di bar itu mulai bergerak mengepung mereka dari berbagai arah. Tujuan mereka tak lain adalah merampas barang barang Naruto dan Ino… serta memuaskan nafsu mereka dengan tubuh Ino. Di mata Naruto mereka hanyalah sekumpulan sampah yang diberikan akal dan nafsu meski keduanya tak digunakan dengan baik oleh para sampah bejat ini.

Totalnya mungkin ada sekitar belasan orang yang sama sama memberikan sebuah senyuman jahat dan licik serta pandangan bejat kepada Ino. Ino yang menyadari berbagai tatapan yang ditujukan kepadanya langsung bersembunyi di belakang Naruto sambil menggenggam erat jubahnya.

"Tidak usah terburu buru pergi kawanku… bagaimana kalau kita bersenang senang dulu?" tanya salah satu dari orang orang itu.

Nampaknya informan itu mulai khawatir dengan keslamatannya. Dia menoleh ke arah Naruto seperti meminta bantuan dan tentu saja Naruto tidak akan melupakan hutangnya kepada informan ini atas informasi yang telah diberikan.

"Tenang saja… biar aku yang urus," kata Naruto sambil menjetikkan jarinya dan seketika keluar lah lingkaran sihir di langit langit bar tersebut.

"Lingkaran sihi!? Dia seorang penyihir!"

Itulah respon dari orang orang sampah tersebut. Mereka dibuat ketakutan hanya dengan sebuah jentikkan jari dan lingkaran sihir yang muncul setelahnya. Sudah Naruto duga sebelumnya kalau mungkin orang yang bisa menggunakan sihir di Kerajaan ini terbatas jumlahnya dan bisa dikatakan langka.

"Terbakarlah kalian sampah…"

"Mohon ampuni aku!"

"S-Seseorang tolong aku!"

Hanya dalam sekejap saja, Naruto membuat api yang muncul dari lingkaran sihir itu dengan cepat menerjang para manusia sampah itu satu persatu. Dari bawah hingga ke atas mereka terbakar dan tak menyisakan sedikitpun bagian tubuh kecuali debu yang dihasilkan setelah pembakaran tubuh mereka sendiri. Pemilik bar yang sedari tadi hanya menyaksikan pertunjukkan gila yang dibuat Naruto sekarang benar benar terlihat ketakutan. Meski begitu dia tidak bertindak. Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak menyentuh nya karena dia hanya seorang pria tua tak berdaya yang juga tak bisa menolong dirinya dan Ino.

"Hmm… Kekuatan sihir yang mengagumkan. Seperti yang diharapkan dari pria pemimpin [White Wolf]," kata informan itu sambil melihat debu debu disana.

"Aku dan kelompokku tidak lagi memakai nama itu… aku akan lebih suka jika tuan informan memanggil kami dengan nama [Night Crow],"

"[Night Crow]… bagus juga, kalau begitu terima kasih atas bantuannya. Aku harus pergi sekarang… semoga berhasil dengan rencana gilamu.."

Setelah mengatakan itu, informan itu pergi meninggalkan bar. Kemudian Naruto memutuskan untuk segera pergi menuju Ibukota sambil menunggu Rizevim meninggalkan Kerajaan ini dan memulai aksi nya untuk merebut benda yang tersimpan di dalam [World Ancient Temple].

"Ino setelah ini mungkin kita akan dihadapkan pertempuran besar besaran yang bahkan mungkin saja akan membuat terkejut semua orang di seluruh dunia,"

"A-Aku tidak apa apa… aku akan mengikuti Naruto-kun bahkan meski aku harus pergi ke neraka sekalipun bersamamu," kata Ino tertunduk sedikit dengan wajah merona malu.

Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah karavan yang akan pergi menuju ke Ibukota Kerajaan. Dia tidak begitu tahu kappan tepatnya mereka akan sampai ke Ibukota namun yang pasti dia tidak akan mundur hanya karena kehadiran Vasco Strada yang merupakan mantan pahlawan Kerajaan Archangel.

'Vasco Strada… kakek tua itu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Kerajaan ini. Dia pasti mengetahui banyaknya kebusukan yang ditutupi Kerajaan ini. Lantas dia tidak berusaha mengubahnya dari dalam dan justru membentuk sebuah Kerajaan baru. Dan sekarang dia yang notabene nya adalah pengkhinat justru bisa dengan mudah bekerja sama dengan Kerajaan ini lagi. Semua ini cukup aneh…' batin Naruto mengubah ekspresinya sedingin es.

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

Di sebuah wilayah di perbatasan Kerajaan Aincrad dan Kerajaan Silver. Tempat yang dilalui oleh Ulquiorra sekarang merupakan wilayah tak berpenghuni atau ditinggalkan. Terdapat cukup banyak sisa sisa rumah yang sudah tak layak untuk dihuni. Kondisi disana mirip seperti kondisi dimana telah terjadi perang bertahun tahun sebelumnya. Rumah rumah yang tersisa bentuknya penuh dengan abu, tak terawat, dihancurkan, dibakar dan lain lain.

Semua itu tak menarik perhatian Ulquiorra karena yang menjadi tujuannya berada disini adalah mengunjungi sebuah makam dengan batu niisan bertuliskan 'Griselda'. Nama itu adalah nama Bunda yang merawat Naruto, Ulquiorra, Ultear dan Rossweisse.

"Bunda…" panggil Ulquiorra sedikit lirih di hadapan batu nisan tersebut.

Ulquiorra kembali mengingat lagi adegan dimana dia hanya bisa melihat ketika Griselda saat itu hanya bisa pasrah ketika harus diperkosa oleh prajurit Kerajaan Silver. Seketika dia murka dan tak bisa menahan kekuatan sihirnya sendiri. Setetes air mata perlahan keluar dari bola mata nya, dia kembali mengendalikan emosinya saat itu.

"Kami bersumpah akan membalas perbuatan mereka kepadamu, Bunda,"

Ulquiorra membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi batu nisan Griselda. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah… dia melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Dalam hati dia terkejut dengan pemandangan yang tak biasa ini. Dia sekarang sudah dikepung oleh belasan hingga puluhan prajurit berarmor dan bersenjata kan semacam tombak sihir. Sudah jelas mereka adalah musuh namun semua itu tak cukup untuk membuat perhatian Ulquiorra berhenti disana.

Dua orang kembali muncul di tengah tengah kerumunan prajurit yang menghadangnya. Wajah mereka nampak tidak asing di mata Ulquiorra karena dia sering melihatnya di buku daftar buronan yang paling dicari di dunia.

"Akhirnya kami menemukan salah satunya…"

"Asal kau tahu… butuh waktu lama bagi kami untuk melacak kalian bertiga,"

Ulquiorra tak paham apa maksud dari ucapan mereka berdua pada awalnya. Namun dia sadar kemudian bahwa yang mereka maksudkan adalah dirinya, Naruto dan Ultear. Artinya… orang orang ini mengetahui identitas dirinya dan kedua temannya sebagai [Night Crow] atau dulunya lebih kerap disapa dengan julukan [White Wolf]. Kelompok yang telah mengacaukan pesta Kerajaan Aincrad dan membantai klan Senju dalam satu malam.

"Kalian… Siegfried dan Georg dari kelompok Cao Cao.."

Kata Ulquiorra mengeluarkan pedangnya dari lingkaran sihir yang tercipta di sampingnya. Dia menggenggam pedangnya erat sambil memperhatikan Siegfried dan George dengan tajam.

"Kau… kalau tidak salah namamu… Ulquiorra," kata Siegfried mengeluarkan salah satu pedangnya.

"Kalian bilang sebelumnya akhirnya kalian menemukan kami? Bukankah kalian sudah tahu keberadaan kami sejak kalian mengundang kami dengan surat itu?" tanya Ulquiorra bersiap untuk bertarung.

"Kau salah… meski mereka tahu keberadaan kalian di Aincrad namun mereka tidak tahu pasti siapa kalian. Oleh karena itu, mereka mengirimkan undangan dengan [Akatsuki] sebagai perantara nya. Hingga kini pun sebenarnya [Akatsuki] masih bungkam dengan keberadaan kalian."

"Mereka…? Jadi kalian bukan bagian dari [Dark Research Tower]?"

"Tidak… Kami hanya beraliansi dengan mereka sekarang,"

Ulquiorra sudah mengetahui hal ini akan terjadi jika mendengar prediksi Naruto sebelumnya tentang undangan yang mereka dapat dari [Dark Research Tower]. Dia menyadari ketika tak hanya mereka saja yang diundang ke pertemuan itu namun juga [Akatsuki]. Satu yang pasti adalah [Prince of Heaven] ingin mengumpulkan semua kelompok kriminal dunia paling terkenal untuk berkumpul di satu tempat dalam satu nama naungan [Dark Research Tower].

Entah apa tujuannya mengumpulkan orang orang ini… namun yang jelas Ulquiorra sekarang cukup terkejut bahwa mereka bisa membujuk Cao Cao untuk ikut bekerja sama dalam rencananya. Atau lebih tepatnya dia harus menanyakan apa rencana [Prince of Heaven] hingga bisa membuat Cao Cao dan kelompoknya bekerja sama? Yang pasti rencana mereka akan mampu menggetarkan nama [Dark Research Tower] di dunia dan membuatnya menjadi sebuah momok yang ditakuti orang orang yang hidup di dunia ini.

"Jadi apa tujuan kalian bertemu denganku sambil membawa pasukan sebanyak ini?"

Tanya Ulquiorra melirik ke pasukan Georg dan Siegfried yang sudah berada di samping kanan dan kirinya sambil menggenggam tombak sihir mereka masing masing. Terlihat juga beberapa dari mereka mulai bersiap saat Ulquiorra memperjelas lirikan tajamnya kepada mereka.

"Kami sebenarnya tidak datang untuk bertarung, kami hanya ingin memintamu dan kelompokmu untuk mempertimbangkan undangan yang kami ajukan," kata George setelah membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Sebenarnya…? Lalu apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika aku menolak undangan kalian lagi?"

Nampaknya Georg hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengarnya. Pada awalnya dia tidak ingin melakukan ini karena dia tahu bahwa Ulquiorra adalah orang yang merepotkan dan tak ada juga peluang pasti untuk memenangkan pertarungan melawan orang di hadapannya.

"Aku bukanlah pemimpin [Night Crow] lagipula pemimpinku sudah mengatakan bahwa dia tidak tertarik dengan kalian,"

"Huft… Apa boleh buat kalau begitu," jawab Siegfried sambil mengeluarkan satu pedangnya dari dimensi penyimpanan senjata miliknya.

"Setidaknya aku tahu ini akan terjadi," kata Georg mengeluh.

Ulquiorra nampak sudah menyiapkan beberapa lingkaran sihir yang bisa diaktifkan kapan saja dalam pertarungan yang akan dihadapinya kali ini. Lawannya benar benar tidak mudah. Meski kali ini lawannya tidak sekuat ketika malam pesta namun lawannya kali ini memiliki persiapan untuk melawannya dan cara untuk menghentikan pergerakannya setidaknya.

"[Balmung] dan [Nothung]… dua pedang iblis yang katanya merupakan salah satu harta dari [Holy Ground]," kata Ulquiorra menyebutkan dua pedang yang digenggam Siegfried.

"Rupanya kau tahu banyak ya…" kata Siegfried yang mengayunkan [Balmung] ke belakang dan tercipta lah sebuah hempasan angin dahsyat yang cukup untuk menumbangkan pepohonan yang ada di belakangnya.

"[Balmung] memiliki kemampuan untuk menghasilkan elemen angin semacam angin topan yang dahsyat hanya dengan mengayunkan nya saja sedangkan [Nothung] terkenal dengan ketajamannya yang luar biasa…" jawab Ulquiorra yang kemudian ikut mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Georg dan Siegfried lalu terciptalah sebuah gelombang hitam yang akhirnya ditangkis oleh Siegfried.

Ulquiorra nampaknya tidak tergesa gesa menggunakan [Lost Artifact] miliknya yaitu [Hollow Mask] karena dia rasa akan cukup dia atasi dengan teknik pedang serta sihir yang dia kuasai selama ini.

"Majulah…" kata Ulquiorra pelan.

Pasukan yang dikomandoi oleh Georg langsung menyerang Ulquiorra tanpa ampun. Namun satu persatu pasukan justru dihajar habis oleh Ulquiorra tanpa ampun. Dia tak hanya menggunakan teknik berpedang namun kemampuan bela diri ditambah dengan berbagai macam sihir penetrasi yang digunakan untuk mempertajam setiap serangannya baik itu serangan fisik maupun serangan dengan pedangnya.

"Sudah kuduga tak ada gunanya juga menggunakan pasukan sebanyak ini untuk melawannya. Akan lebih efektif kalau aku yang melawannya sejak awal…" kata Siegfried perlahan maju namun secara pasti akselerasi langkahnya semakin cepat hingga akhirnya langkah biasa itu berubah menjadi sebuah lesatan cepat ke arah Ulquiorra.

Kedua pedang mereka berbenturan saat Ulquiorra menyadari adanya serangan dari Siegfried. Dengan sudut tajam dari pedang katana nya dia mampu menahan tebasan Siegfried yang cukup tiba tiba.

"[Balmung] dan [Nothung] ku mungkin tidak akan cukup…" kata Siegfried dalam posisi menghantamkan kedua pedangnya ke pedang Ulquiorra meski mampu ditahan dengan baik oleh pria berwajah datar itu.

Setelah itu, mereka bertukar tebasan dan tangkisan pertahanan berkali kali. Kemampuan pedang keduanya berada di tingkat yang benar benar berbeda dengan prajurit apalagi dengan orang orang biasa. Bahkan mungkin saja hanya satu dua orang saja di Kerajaan Aincrad yang mampu mengimbangi skill berpedang mereka.

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari ahli pedang yang dipilih langsung oleh Cao Cao…" kata Ulquiorra.

"Kau sendiri juga sama… bisa mengimbangi permainan pedangku. Kau mungkin salah satu lawan terkuat yang pernah kuhadapi selama ini,"

Siegfried mundur selangkah dan mengayunkan pedang [Balmung] ke tanah dan menyeretnya lagi ke atas seperti melakukan sebuah tebasan. Gesekan [Balmung] di tanah barusan menimbulkan semacam angin penghancur yang membawa serta bebatuan besar yang ikut terseret bersama tebasan angin tersebut.

Namun dengan sangat mudah Ulquiorra membelah tebasan itu menjadi dua melewati tubuhnya. Ulquiorra maju menghentakkan kaki kanannya lebih dulu ke depan dan menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah Siegfried.

"Benar benar menyeramkan! Tapi ini belum selesai…" kata Siegfried menghindari tebasan samping dari Ulquiorra.

Begitu seterusnya hingga Ulquiorra membuat Siegfried semakin mundur. Namun pada satu momen, Siegfried berhasil mengembalikan keadaan. Kini gilirannya menekan Ulquiorra hingga membuatnya kewalahan. Momen kembali berpihak kepada Ulquiorra saat ia menemukan celah.

"Hanya segini…?"

Ulquiorra menangkis dua pedang itu ke atas lalu kembali menghunuskan pedangnya dengan cepat.

"Aku yang akan memberikanmu rasa sakit pertama kali di pertarungan ini..!" kata Ulquiorra pelan namun benar benar tegas dan mengancam.

Dari punggung Ulquiorra muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir yang mengaluarkan semacam asap hitam. Asap hitam itu membentuk sebuah sayap iblis berwarna hitam dengan ukuran yang disesuaikan dengan tubuh manusia. Dalam sekali kedipan mata, Ulquiorra meningkatkan seluruh statistik kekuatannya hingga ke batas level yang mampu membuat Siegfried dengan dua pedangnya harus menerima kondisi dimana dia terlempar hingga belasan meter.

"Ukhh… sepasang sayap iblis berwarna hitam…"

"Seperti julukannya [The Great Black-Winged Demon]…" kata Georg mengamati situasinya saat ini.

Siegfried tidak akan menyerah hanya karena serangannya barusan dikembalikan oleh Ulquiorra dengan mudah. Dia membenahi posisi tubuhnya lalu dengan sebuah hentakan kaki dan genggaman erat di kedua tangannya terhadap dua pedangnya, Siegfried mengaktifkan artefak kuno miliknya.

"[Twice Critical]!"

Sepasang tangan berbentuk aura muncul di balik punggungnya. Ulquiorra yang masih berurusan dengan pasukan George nampaknya juga masih sempat terkejut melihat artefak kuno Siegfried yang barusan diaktifkannya. Dia tahu untuk apa kedua tangan yang berbentuk aura kekuatan dari artefak kunonya itu. Kedua tangan buatan itu mengaktifkan semacam lingkaran sihir dimensi penyimpanan dan mengambil dua pedang lagi yang perlahan keluar dari dalam lingkaran sihir tersebut.

"[Tyrfing] dan [Dainsleif]…"

"Kau benar benar tahu banyak tentang pedang rupanya padahal aku belum pernah menggunakan pedang ini sebelumnya kecuali saat aku bertarung melawan [Prince of Heaven] dulu," kata Siegfried selaku pemilik kedua pedang tersebut.

"Meski kau tidak menunjukkan dua pedang itu ke dunia sekalipun… kita semua tahu bahwa kedua pedang itu adalah pedang iblis yang juga dikatakan berasal dari [Holy Ground]…"

Kata Ulquiorra kembali memasang kuda kudanya saat ia rasa kalau Siegfried akan kembali menerjangnya. Sebelumnya dia harus menyingkirkan pasukan Georg yang mengganggunya seperti nyamuk.

"Biar kuhabisi dulu para nyamuk pengganggu ini," kata Ulquiorra kemudian memejamkan matanya sambil menghunuskan pedangnya.

Dalam satu kali sapuan angin, Ulquiorra menebas semua prajurit yang datang kepadanya dengan kecepatan bagaikan kilat yang muncul sekejap kemudian disusul sebuah petir. Ulquiorra menghabisi semua prajurit dengan cara yang sama. Dia menerjang seperti kilat dan di akhir dia menimbulkan suara gemuruh dahsyat yang tercipta dari setiap tebasan yang dilakukannya.

"U-Ughh.." rintihan prajurit yang terakhir tumbang karena teknik pedang Ulquiorra.

Sejujurnya Siegfried barusan benar benar kagum dengan teknik yang ditunjukkan Ulquiorra. Dia bukanlah tipe pengguna pedang semacam katana namun dia benar benar mengagumi pendekar pedang semacam Ulquiorra yang mampu mempertontonkan kepiawaiannya bermain katana dengan bumbu bumbu kekuatan sihir dan fisiknya. Buktinya adalah ekspresinya sekarang yang benar benar berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi panik dari Georg.

"Dia bahkan belum menggunakan artefak kuno nya…"

"Ya… Dan itu menarik! Akan kupaksa dia menggunakan artefak kuno nya!" kata Siegfried kembali melesat ke arah Ulquiorra kali ini dengan empat pedangnya.

Ulquiorra bersiap siap menerima serangan dari empat pedang secara terus menerus. Suara pedang itu berbenturan beberapa kali bahkan dalam selang waktu yang hanya sedetik. Benar benar mengesankan jika dilihat dari bagaimana Ulquiorra menghadapi serangan empat pedang iblis sekaligus dengan hanya mengandalkan satu pedangnya yang dinamakan [Murcielago].

"Kau bahkan masih sanggup menahan serangan empat pedang iblis sekaligus…" kata Siegfried sambil terus mengayunkan keempat pedangnya kepada Ulquiorra.

Meski begitu, lama kelamaan Ulquiorra semakin terdesak karena keempat pedang itu memiliki karakteristik serangan yang berbeda beda. Kekuatan penghancur, angin dahsyat, ketajaman luar biasa dan bahkan mampu mengeluarkan pilar es dari tanah. Saat ini Siegfried belum mengeluarkan semua kekuatan dari masing masing pedangnya. Dia hanya mengeluarkan kekuatan badai angin dari [Balmung] dan ketajaman luar biasa dari [Nothung].

'Aku harus ambil kesempatan ini!' batin Ulquiorra.

[Cero]!

Sebuah cahaya ungu kehitam hitaman muncul di jari telunjuk tangan kirinya. Cahaya itu membuat Siegfried terkejut disaat dia masih sibuk memberikan serangan beruntun yang tak ada habisnya. Ulquiorra menembakkan cahaya laser berwarna ungu kehitam hitaman itu pada momen yang begitu tepat. Tak hanya momennya saja yang tepat tapi konsentrasi sihir yang dilepaskan juga begitu bagus. Jika cahaya itu mengenai Siegfried… itu akan memberikan luka fatal padanya.

[Dimension Lost]

Sebuah gerbang dimensi berukuran mini aktif tepat di hadapan Siegfried. Gerbang dimensi itu langsung menelan serangan Ulquiorra seketika. Ulquiorra mengerutkan dahinya dan menyadari ulah siapa itu. Matanya tertuju kepada Georg yang berada cukup jauh di belakang Siegfried dan kini tengah mengangkat tangannya ke depan dengan posisi telapak tangan menghadap ke arah Siegfried dan Ulquiorra.

"Kau bisa berterima kasih nanti…" kata Georg.

"Hmm… jika yang barusan mengenaiku, aku pasti sekarat.."

"Oleh karena itu, sebaiknya kau tidak main main setelah ini," kata Georg menasehati.

"Maafkan aku tapi aku harus segera menagkhiri pertarungan kita,"

Siegfried nampaknya serius dengan kuda kudanya. Dia menggenggam erat keempat pedangnya yang mulai dialiri semacam kekuatan di setiap sisi pedangnya. Dia membuatnya tampak seperti keempat pedang akan menyatukan kekuatannya dan menciptakan semacam kombinasi serangan. Ulquiorra menghindari serangan pertama yang berasal dari [Balmung] namun serangan berikutnya diisi oleh ketajaman pedang [Nothung]. Alhasil, Ulquiorra kembali menghindar ke tempat yang diinginkan Siegfried.

"Ini…"

"[Dainsleif]…"

Pedangya mengeluarkan semacam sihir yang menciptakan pilar pilar es yang muncul seketika dari dalam tanah yang dipijak oleh Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra melompat menghindari pilar pilar es yang akan membekukan gerakannya tapi serangan tak selesai sampai disana karena Siegfried masih belum menggunakan salah satu pedangnya.

[Tyrfing]

Dia mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Ulquiorra yang berada di udara. Gerakan Ulquiorra saat ini terbatas meskipun dia menggunakan sayap juga untuk terbang. Kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan dengan baik oleh Siegfried untuk membuat serangan penghancur dari [Tyrfing].

Daya ledaknya sunggu luar biasa tapi ketajaman dari tebasan nya juga cukup mengejutkan. Ulquiorra yang tak bisa menghindar dalam posisi seperti itu nampak menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan kiri sembari mengucapkan [Hollow Mask]. Muncul lah sebuah topeng berwajah iblis yang menutupi seluruh bagian wajahnya. Energy nya meluap luap dan kini energy tersebut tengah bersinkronisasi dengan [Murcielago]… pedang milik Ulquiorra.

[Cero]

Kali ini Ulquiorra menembakkan [Cero] dari dahinya. Daya serangnya jauh melebihi serangan Siegfried barusan. Serangan Siegfried dengan mudah dilenyapkan oleh [Cero] milik Ulquiorra. Dengan gerakan cepat dan ekspresi yang sedikit panik, Georg mengangkat tangannya menciptakan lubang dimensi lagi untuk melenyapkan [Cero] milik Ulquiorra yang menuju ke arahnya.

"Yang barusan…" kata Siegfried.

"Ya… Dia sudah mengaktifkan artefak kuno miliknya…"

Ulquiorra terbang turun secara perlahan sambil menampakkan wujud artefak kuno atau lebih tepatnya [Hollow Mask] yang dia gunakan bukanlah artefak kuno melainkan sebuah artefak buatan modern yang diciptakan oleh Naruto dengan berbagai komponen. Naruto, Ulquiorra dan Ultear bukanlah orang orang yang diberikan berkat oleh langit ataupun dewa dengan kekuatan tersembunyi atau kekuatan besar dalam tubuh mereka sejak lahir.

Mereka harus berusaha, berjuang dan menciptakan kekuatan mereka sendiri meskipun harus diakui bahwa ketiganya memiliki bakat intelektual dan sihir yang jarang dijumpai di benua ini.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat artefak semacam itu… Jika artefak itu bahkan mampu menyaingi [Boosted Gear], [Divine Dividing], [Canis Lykaon] dan [Zenith Tempest]… Apakah artinya klasifikasinya sekelas dengan [Longinus]?"

Tanya Georg entah kepada siapa namun dia nampaknya benar benar tertarik dengan [Hollow Mask] yang digunakan Ulquiorra saat ini meski wajahnya menunjukkan ketidaksenangan karena dia harus bertarung melawan musuh yang ia rasa benar benar merepotkan karena memiliki banyak tipu daya dan sihir yang tak ia ketahui sebelumnya.

"Siegfried… Berhati hatilah, aku akan mendukungmu dengan berbagai sihir tapi kau tidak boleh lengah begitu saja…"

"Aku tahu… kurasa sekarang juga saatnya aku menggunakan pedang [Demon Emperor Gram]…"

[Balance Breaker, Chaos Edge Asura Ravage]

Dua tangan yang tercipta dari pembentukan aura sihirnya muncul lagi di punggung Siegfried. Dia mengeluarkan lagi sebuah pedang yang memiliki kekuatan besar. Jauh lebih terasa kekuatannya disbanding dengan keempat pedang iblis lain, namanya adalah [Gram]. Pedang itu merupakan pedang iblis terkuat yang pernah diciptakan dengan daya hancur yang sama dengan [Durandal] yang merupakan pedang suci milik [Vasco Strada]… Yang Mulia Raja dari Kerajaan Symphonia. Tentu saja, Ulquiorra dapat mengetahuinya hanya dengan sekilas melihatnya.

Dia kembali mengernyitkan alisnya ketika mendapati lawannya mengeluarkan satu lagi pedang yang benar benar merepotkan. Mungkin pertarungan ini memang tidak sesulit ketika dirinya harus menahan Itachi, Tobio, Issei, Dulio dan petinggi petinggi Aincrad namun dia tidak berani meremehkan perpaduan antara [Dimension Lost] dan [Demon Emperor Gram]. Jika dibandingkan dengan pertarungan nya yang sebelumnya melawan beberapa [Longinus] ini seharusnya tidak seberapa tapi sekali lagi dia tahu seberapa cerdik Georg yang memiliki pengetahuan sihir lebih banyak daripada pengguna [Longinus] yang sudah jadi lawannya.

"Dari kabar yang beredar bahkan Tobio dan Dulio tidak mampu membuatmu sampai menggunakan [Balance Breaker] kan? Kalau begitu biar kami yang membuatmu pertama kali menggunakan [Balance Breaker] di pertarungan!"

"Kalian memang benar… tapi bukan berarti mereka tidak mampu. Aku hanya beruntung karena pemimpinku datang dan menghadapi mereka,"

"Itu berarti pemimpinmu benar benar monster sampai berhasil membuat tiga pengguna [Longinus] teratas seperti Vali, Dulio dan Tobio sekarat! Cao Cao pasti kesal jika mendengarnya," kata Georg sambil membayangkan reaksi yang akan dibuat Cao Cao jika tahu pemimpin [Night Crow] seorang diri lah yang membuat sekarat ketiga pengguna [Longinus] itu.

"Biar kukatakan saja… pemimpinku mungkin setara atau mungkin setingkat di atas [Prince of Heaven] dalam hal kekuatan kalau dia serius…" kata Ulquiorra memberikan serangan serangan balasan atas sihir sihir yang dilancarkan oleh Georg.

Dia semakin mendekat ke arah Siegfried seiring berjalannya waktu dan Siegfried sendiri nampaknya sedikit terpancing ketika mendengar kemampuan Naruto sedikit diatas [Prince of Heaven]. Pasalnya Siegfried sendiri pernah dikalahkan dengan mudah oleh [Prince of Heaven].

"Sieg! Jangan lengah!"

Siegfried mengembalikan kesadarannya dan menatap intens Ulquiorra yang datang kepadanya, dia mengayunkan keempat pedangnya secara berirama dan masih menyimpan [Emperor Gram] di sisi belakang. Nampaknya dia menunggu momen yang tepat untuk mengaluarkan pedang iblis terkuat itu. Tapi sayangnya Ulquiorra mampu mengimbangi keempat pedang itu dengan semakin baik. Adanya [Hollow Mask] sampai saat ini hanya diketahui meningkatkan segala statistik kemampuan Ulquiorra hingga ke level yang mengerikan… belum diketahui kemampuan lainnya. Sedikit mirip dengan [Twice Critical] pada umumnya seperti milik Siegfried yang merupakan artefak sub spesies.

Perbedaannya [Twice Critical] hanya mampu meningkatkan kekuatan penggunanya hingga dua kali lipat dalam waktu yang sesaat. Sedangkan [Hollow Mask] mampu meningkatkan kekuatan Ulquiorra berkali kali lipat dalam waktu yang sama dengan penggunaan masa [Hollow Mask] nya. Bisa dikatakan bahwa [Hollow Mask] ini mirip dengan [Boosted Gear] milik Issei jika dipandang dari segi efektivitas yang sudah diketahui.

Tapi sebenarnya masih ada lagi kemampuan dari artefak ini yang disimpan Ulquiorra sampai sekarang karena dia berniat mengaluarkan kemampuan itu hanya disaat bertemu lawan yang benar benar mengharuskan dia menggunakannya.

'Bagaimana mungkin Siegfried dengan empat pedang bisa dibuat bertahan seimbang dengan hanya mengandalkan perlawanan satu pedang dari pihak lawannya?' batin Georg yang kembali melihat adegan yang sulit untuk dipercayainya.

Siegfried dengan keempat pedang iblisnya tidaklah lemah bahkan keempat pedang iblis yang digunakannya memiliki daya hancur yang mengerikan namun dihadapan Ulquiorra kini… semua itu seperti ditekan ke dalam sehingga keempat pedang itu tak mampu digunakan secara bebas dan efisien dalam penggunaan kekuatannya.

'Alur permainan pedang ini sejak tadi tidak pernah berhembus ke arahku… Aku juga semakin ditekan agar tidak menggunakan [Emperor Gram] disaat seperti ini!' kata Siegfried dalam hati sambil terus mengayunkan keempat pedangnya dengan kecepatan yang mengerikan.

Sayangnya ayunan Ulquiorra kini empat kali lebih cepat dan lebih efektif dari empat ayuanan pedang iblis dari Siegfried. Hal itulah yang membuat Ulquiorra mampu bertahan sekaligus menyerang hanya dengan menggunakan [Murcielago]. Sebelumnya ketika melawan Tobio, Itachi, Dulio dia tidak bisa menunjukkan kemampuan berpedangnya yang seperti ini karena semua lawannya adalah lawan tipe kekuatan yang menyulitkan dia untuk bergerak. Terlebih tak hanya satu tipe kekuatan namun semuanya.

Lawannya Siegfried kali ini merupakan tipe teknik berpedang dengan dorongan kekuatan pada pedangnya. Tentu Ulquiorra tidak mau kalah dengan orang yang mengandalkan gaya bertarung yang sama dengan dirinya. Sihir sihir tipe penghancur jatuh satu persatu dari langit namun dengan gesitnya, Ulquiorra membaca pergerakan kemana Georg akan menjatuhkan sihirnya sehingga Ulquiorra mampu bertahan dari semua sihir yang diarahkan kepadanya.

"Sekarang, Siegfried!"

[Emperor Gram, Destruction Slash]

Siegfried menebaskan pedang [Emperor Gram] yang diselimuti aura merah membara. Tebasan itu melesat cepat ke arah Ulquiorra yang masih sibuk menangani sihir sihir yang berjatuhan ke arahnya. Ulquiorra mendadak berhenti sejenak tepat lalu menghunuskan pedangnya lagi.

Lalu dalam momen sekejap, dia kembali membelah tebasan Siegfried menjadi dua dan terus melesat melewatinya. Momen itu terasa begitu lama untuk Siegfried dan Georg. Mereka tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat barusan karena jujur setelah tebasan itu melewati danau yang tak jauh dari sana… Air di danau seolah terbelah menjadi dua membentuk sebuah jalan hingga akhirnya tebasan itu berhenti setelah bertabrakan dengan sudut danau lainnya. Bahkan daya ledaknya pun masih terasa begitu besar setelah menabrak permukaan tanah lagi. Itu membuktikan bahwa daya hancur dari [Emperor Gram] sendiri memang luar biasa.

Tapi sekali lagi, di hadapan Ulquiorra… tebasan itu seolah guyonan belaka. Ulquiorra berdiri tegak dengan tatapan tajam lurus ke depan mengarah pada Siegfried dan Georg sedangkan Georg yang paham betul situasinya nampaknya berniat untuk benar benar serius menggunakan [Dimension Lost].

"Siegfried… ada kemungkinan…"

"…Sebutkan.." jawab Siegfried kepada Georg.

Georg menatap Ulquiorra dengan mata yang begitu serius.

"…Jika kita tidak berhasil kabur dari pertarungan ini… mungkin kita akan tewas malam ini,"

TBC

.

.

.

Salam sejahtera kepada kita semua para penghuni ffn yang masih tersisa. Kembali lagi dengan Shiba setelah sekian lama… mungkin hampir lima bulan tidak update Symbol of Revenge dan kebanyakan pasti berpikir bahwa fic ini tidak akan ada lanjutannya. Namun tanpa diduga duga saia kembali ke hadapan kalian semua dengan chapter baru.

Ini semua karena kata kata salah satu teman saia yang kukenal dari ffn, Chinaldy. Kalo gak gegara orang ini saia gak akan update mungkin. Saia sadar kalau saia ngelanggar komitmen mau update fic bergiliran dua minggu sekali tapi susah… kesibukan kuliah ternyata lebih mengerikan daripada yang saia duga.

Ya.. selanjutnya mohon dukungannya saja. Maaf jika update nya mengecewakan… saia memang sampah.. ukhh.. tapi kalian para flamer itu bahkan lebih biadab dari para sampah. Jadi kenali diri kalian… yah itu saja mungkin. Update selanjutnya? Hmm ntahlah… tapi aku memang menunggu arc ini karena arc ini bakal jadi awal perseteruan antara Naruto dkk, Dark Research Tower dan aliansi besar Sakra.

Kalau ada yang menanyakan bagaimana dengan Rossweisse? Gimana balas dendam ke Kerajaan Silver sama Aincrad nya? Saya cuma bisa bilang.. Yakinlah… perannya Rossweisse disini benar benar salah satu yang paling besar sampai akhir. Mungkin juga dia bakal jadi salah satu lawan terakhir di fic ini…

See you in next chapter


	22. Chapter 22

**SYMBOL OF REVENGE**

 **Chapter#22**

 **RAHASIA KERAJAAN ARCHANGEL**

Rate: M

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto], High School DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Action, Romance, Drama, Martial Art

Warning: Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Pairing: ?

Summary:

Penyelamat? Pahlawan? Ksatria? Tidak… Aku tidak tertarik menjadi sesuatu semacam itu… Hanya dendam.. Dendam yang kubawa sejak perang besar antara Kerajaan Kerajaan besar.. Perang yang menghancurkan kebahagiaanku… Dendam ini berubah menjadi sumber kekuatan.. Dan dengan kekuatan ini, akan kutuliskan namaku di kepala para Raja itu.. diriku sebagai symbol pembalasan dendam..

 _Ide ini muncul setelah author mendengarkan lagu opening No Game No Life.. Entah kenapa.. Padahal gak ada hubungannya sama cerita ini.._

 **Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Siegfried… ada kemungkinan…"

"…Sebutkan.." jawab Siegfried kepada Georg.

Georg menatap Ulquiorra dengan mata yang begitu serius.

"…Jika kita tidak berhasil kabur dari pertarungan ini… mungkin kita akan tewas malam ini,"

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

Mereka terus melanjutkan pertarungan dengan sengit dan tak satu pun dari mereka yang mau mengalah. Namun, meski dikatakan pertarungan sengit, terlihat sekali bahwa Georg dan Siegfried sedang kesulitan menghadapi Ulquiorra yang faktanya hanya seorang saja. Ini jelas menunjukkan perbedaan kekuatan di antara mereka, karena bahkan Ulquiorra seorang diri pun mampu mendesak satu pengguna [Longinus] dan satu pengguna [Demon Emperor Gram].

"Ini benar benar melelahkan… Seolah kita sedang berhadapan dengan Cao Cao," kata Siegfried yang terlihat kelelahan.

"Kau benar, kita harus mengakui kalau kita tidak memiliki kesempatan dalam duel satu lawan satu dengan orang ini,"

Itu adalah pernyataan jujur yang diucapkan oleh Georg. Mereka tidak mungkin menang dalam duel satu lawan satu dengan Ulquiorra. Bahkan dia belum menggunakan [Balance Breaker] miliknya dan sudah mampu menekan mereka berdua sejauh ini.

"Ada apa dengan kalian berdua? Apa hanya sejauh ini kemampuan kalian? Tolong jangan mengecewakanku," kata Ulquiorra dengan santainya sambil memainkan pedangnya di pundak.

"Sialan… dia bahkan meremehkan kita," ujar Siegfried yang jatuh berlutut dengan posisi satu kaki lainnya masih menopang untuk bangkit.

Perbedaan besar di antara mereka mungkin adalah pengalaman bertarung dan pengalaman menghadapi kematian yang begitu jauh. Ulquiorra telah dihadapkan dengan yang namanya rasa takut akan kematian sejak dirinya masih kecil sedangkan kedua orang yang menjadi lawannya mungkin tidak mendapatkan pengalaman itu sejak kecil.

"Jika kalian menyerah disini akan kuberikan kematian yang mudah untuk kalian… kalian bahkan tidak akan merasakan yang namanya rasa sakit. Bagaimana?"

Ucapan itu mungkin terdengar sombong untuk dikatakan oleh Ulquiorra akan tetapi jika dia mengatakan hal tersebut kepada dua orang yang menjadi lawannya sekarang, hal itu masuk akal. Jujur saja, meski itu terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Georg dan Siegfried tapi hal itu pantas diucapkan oleh Ulquiorra kepada mereka berdua. Mereka mengakuinya…

"Kalau sudah begini… Apakah harus kuselesaikan dengan cepat?"

Tanya Ulquiorra dengan nada sedingin es dan sorot mata yang setajam pedang. Sorot mata itu menembus ke dalam diri Siegfried dan juga Georg. Ketika melihatnya, keduanya hanya bisa merinding ketakutan dan menggantungkan nasib mereka pada keberuntungan yang tersisa.

"J-Jangan kau pikir ini akan berakhir semudah itu… Jangan meremehkan kami!"

Kata kata tegas barusan keluar dari mulut Siegfried

"Hmm… Aneh sekali kau mengatakan itu. Kalian yang datang untuk memburuku tapi kenapa sekarang kondisi nya justru terbalik?"

Siegfried dan Georg terdiam ketika Ulquiorra mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Justru kalian lah yang terlalu meremehkanku," ucap Ulquiorra melanjutkan ucapannya yang sebelumnya.

Itulah kenyataan yang harus mereka terima sekarang. Alasan mengapa mereka kalah pada pertarungan kali ini adalah karena mereka terlalu meremehkan Ulquiorra. Sejujurnya sejak awal mereka tidak meremehkannya karena seperti yang bisa dilihat, mereka tidak bertarung satu lawan satu melainkan dua lawan satu dengan Ulquiorra. Tapi dengan kekuatan mereka berdua, itu masih belum cukup… mereka lengah dan tidak meneliti atau pun mencari informasi dulu mengenai kemampuan lawan mereka sedangkan Ulquiorra sendiri sudah tahu betul kekuatan kedua lawannya. Itulah kesalahan Siegfried dan Georg yang mungkin akan mengatarkan keduanya menuju gerbang kematian.

"Ini sungguh menyedihkan…"

"Ya, tapi aku tidak berniat mati disini, Georg…" kata Siegfried mengeluarkan keempat pedang nya yaitu [Balmung], [Nothung], [Dainsleif] dan [Tyrfing] serta [Demon Emperor Gram]. Nampaknya dia berniat melakukan serangan habis habisan hingga kekuatannya habis tak bersisa. Mungkin hanya itulah satu satunya harapan untuk mereka bisa lolos dari pertarungan ini, setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Siegfried.

Georg juga menyiagakan dirinya dengan sebuah bermacam macam mantra yang butuh pengaktifan cukup lama. Mantra mantra atau lingkaran sihir yang diciptakannya tentu saja merupakan sihi tingkat tinggi akan tetapi bisa dilihat bahwa Ulquiorra masih membiarkannya dan tak berbuat apa apa. Itu menandakan bahwa sihir yang akan dilepaskan oleh Georg kemungkinan besar pun juga dapat ditahan oleh Ulquiorra.

"Apa ini akan jadi usaha terakhir kalian?"

"Setidaknya dengan ini, aku bisa membuat selang waktu untuk mengaktifkan [Dimension Lost] dan meloloskan diri dari sini,"

"Kau terlalu naif dengan mengatakan rencanamu kepada lawanmu… atau justru kau sengaja?" tanya Ulquiorra bersiap dengan menghunuskan pedangnya.

"Hmm… Entahlah," jawab Georg tersenyum sambil memposisikan kacamata nya agar nyaman.

Ulquiorra mengernyitkan alisnya serta memberikan ekspresi serius dibalik [Hollow Mask] yang ia kenakan sekarang. Dia sudah memutuskan target pertamanya untuk dibunuh dan tentu saja posisi itu dinobatkan kepada ahli sihir berkacamata yang barusan menyeringai kepadanya itu. Akan tetapi saat dia akan menyerang Georg, kelima pedang Siegfried datang menghentikan pergerakan Ulquiorra dalam sekejap dan menyebabkan pedang mereka berbenturan begitu dahsyat.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menahan ku bahkan dengan kelima pedang itu!" kata Ulquiorra dengan nada yang mulai menandakan dirinya terbawa emosi.

"Mungkin kau benar! Tapi setidaknya aku bisa menahanmu sedikit lebih lama dengan ini!"

Ulquiorra memberikan lebih banyak tenaga pada pedang [Murcielago] nya hingga mampu menekan kelima pedang iblis milik Siegfried sekaligus. Ekspresinya sekarang benar benar kacau, laki laki pengguna [Demon Emperor Gram] ini sekuat tenaga menahan Ulquiorra dan itu nampak jelas di wajahnya.

"Jika ini yang kau inginkan! Akan kuselesaikan denganmu terlebih dahulu!"

Ucapan Ulquiorra mengejutkan Siegfried. Dalam sekejap kumpulan energy hitam keungu unguan muncul di depan dahi Ulquiorra dan menyebabkan tekanan yang mampu menekan Siegfried. Itu adalah serangan yang digunakan oleh Ulquiorra sejak tadi, [Cero]. Tentu saja, Siegfried menyadari tindakan Ulquiorra kali ini untuk membuatnya terbunuh dengan cepat karena begitu [Cero] Ulquiorra dilepaskan, Siegfried jelas tidak bisa menghindarinya dengan mudah dalam posisinya sekarang.

"Tenang saja, akan kupastikan kau masuk dalam daftar lawan lawan yang kuingat,"

"Hmm… Aku merasa tersanjung mendengarnya… tapi ini bukan akhir dariku!"

"Cih!"

Ulquiorra terkejut begitu melihat sebuah gerbang dimensi memperlebar jaraknya dengan Siegfried yang secara otomatis membuat [Cero] miliknya gagal untuk dilepaskan. Gerbang dimensi itu baru saja dibuat oleh Georg yang kini sedang menyeringai kepada Ulquiorra. Perlahan gerbang dimensi itu semakin membesar dan membesar hingga mampu membuat satu unit pasukan manusia berjalan memasukinya.

"Siapa yang kau panggil?" tanya Siegfried.

"Siapa lagi jika bukan dia?" balas Georg.

Ulquiorra memperhatikan baik baik sosok yang muncul dari dalam gerbang dimensi itu, meski dia sudah bisa menduga siapa yang akan muncul dari sana hanya dengan melihat senjata yang keluar lebih dulu dari dimensi tersebut. Penampakan awal yang muncul dari sana adalah sebuah tangan yang menggenggam sebuah tombak dengan desain dan ukiran ukiran khusus. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sosok itu menunjukkan wujudnya sepenuhnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalian sampai memanggilku… Georg, Siegfried…" ucap pria yang muncul dari sana.

"Yah, apa boleh buat… Dia lebih kuat dari yang kita pikirkan. Dia bahkan mampu membuat kami berdua terdesak hingga merinding di tengah pertarungan," jawab Siegfried jujur.

"Baru kali ini aku mendengar kau menyanjung lawanmu serta mengatakan hal yang membuat reputasi mu jadi buruk, Siegfried…"

Ulquiorra memasang kuda kuda bersiap melancarkan serangan pertama meski nampaknya lawan dihadapannya tidak memiliki niat bertarung setelah ia muncul tiba tiba. Pria itu memutar tombaknya sekali dan menyandarkannya di bahu nya sambil tersenyum melihat Ulquiorra.

"Itu artinya orang ini harus kita singkirkan sekarang, Cao Cao! Sebelum dia berubah jadi masalah yang lebih besar ke depannya,"

"Tenanglah, Georg… Jika kita bertarung dengan orang ini sekarang. Sudah pasti salah satu atau dua dari kita akan mati dalam pertarungan… dari yang kulihat dia bahkan belum menggunakan [Balance Breaker] nya kan?"

Ulquiorra merubah posisi nya dan mengendurkan pertahanannya setelah ia sadar bahwa pria di hadapannya ini memang tidak berniat melawannya. Harus Ulquiorra akui bahwa laki laki ini lebih cerdas dan lebih bijaksana daripada yang ia pikirkan. Pantas saja orang ini diakui oleh Vali [The White Dragon Emperor]. Mungkin dia tidak memiliki fisik yang kuat akan tetapi teknik bertarung, pengalaman bertarung serta taktik nya memadai.

"Aku menyarankan untuk kita mundur dan membuat rencana yang lebih baik ke depannya dengan bantuan informasi yang kita kumpulkan hari ini," kata Cao Cao kepada Georg dan Siegfried.

Cao Cao kemudian membalikkan badannya, membelakangi Ulquiorra dan berjalan menuju ke portal dimensi yang diciptakan Georg.

"Jadi kalian mau kabur?" tanya Ulquiorra dingin.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Ulquiorra, Cao Cao menghentikan langkahnya. Ulquiorra bersiaga sedangkan Siegfried dan Georg yang sedang meringis kesakitan menahan lukanya selama pertarungan, hanya bisa memperhatikan.

"Kami tidak kabur, kami hanya mundur untuk sementara… Kuharap kau menjaga ucapan mu. Aku sudah mengampuni nyawa mu kali ini,"

Itulah yang dikatakan Cao Cao.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" kata Ulquiorra membalas.

"Yah, terserah saja… tapi mari saling membunuh kalau kita bertemu lagi lain kali," kata Cao Cao mengucapkan salam kepada Ulquiorra dengan pernyataan semacam itu lalu pergi melewati portal dimensi disusul oleh Siegfried an Georg.

"Aku pasti akan membalas hutangku hari ini…" kata Siegfried sekilas sebelum dia ikut melewati portal dimensi itu.

Ulquiorra hanya terdiam menatap dengan sorot mata dingin. Tak lama kemudian, portal itu lenyap.

"Cao Cao…" ucap Ulquiorra pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

Kerajaan Archangel, tepat setelah Naruto dan Ino keluar dari kekacauan di bar tadi, mereka segera melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Ibukota Kerajaan untuk mencuri peta tempat dimana bersemayam nya [World Ancient Temple]. Seperti namanya… itu adalah sebuah candi entah seberapa besar atau seberapa kecil ukurannya akan tetapi candi kuno itu menyimpan harta yang berharga, yang setingkat dengan benda benda dari [Holy Ground].

Bisa dikatakan bahwa misi yang dijalankan oleh Naruto dan Ino sekarang merupakan sebuah misi bunuh diri untuk keduanya. Peta itu sendiri disimpan di salah satu sudut terdalam Istana Kerajaan Archangel yang sekarang berada dalam pengawasan Michael, Gabriel dan Vasco Strada. Itu akan jadi lebih sulit lagi seandainya dia tidak tahu momen kapan untuk mencurinya karena sampai sekarang belum ada info pasti yang mengatakan kalau Rizevim, Raja dari Kerajaan Silver sudah kembali ke negaranya.

"Naruto-kun, sebenarnya harta macam apa yang akan kita curi?" tanya Ino berbisik bisik kepada Naruto yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu…"

"H-Ha?"

Entah seperti apa bentuknya atau kegunaannya yang jelas benda yang tersimpan dalam setiap [World Ancient Temple] merupakan benda, senjata yang memiliki kemampuan dahsyat atau fungsi luar biasa dalam kehidupan. Oleh karena itu, bahkan level dari benda yang ditemukan disana beberapa mungkin bisa mencapai harga yang setingkat dengan [Longinus] dan jika tidak setingkat itu pun pasti benda yang mereka dapatkan juga tetap benda dengan kemampuan tinggi.

"Benda yang tersimpan di [World Ancient Temple] itu merupakan harta dunia yang beberapa di antara nya bahkan setingkat dengan [Longinus]. Jadi tidak perlu lagi kita menanyakan manfaatnya nanti, entah apapun kemampuannya pasti akan sangat berguna untuk kita,"

Setelah mendengarnya dari Naruto, Ino hanya bisa mengangguk angguk. Sebenarnya dia tidak tahu apa itu [Longinus] tapi dia pernah mendengar ayahnya sering menyebut istilah itu dulu saat ia masih kecil.

"Apa kau berniat menguasai dunia…?" tanya Ino.

"…Kurang tepat bila dikatakan menguasai dunia. Lebih tepatnya aku akan membalas dendam, lalu menghancurkan dunia sekali kemudian membuatnya lagi jadi lebih baik. Akan lebih mudah dimengerti untukmu jika kukatakan tujuanku adalah untuk memperbaiki kesalahan dunia ini,"

"Memperbaiki… kesalahan…? Apa itu artinya kau menyelamatkan dunia?"

Sepertinya pola berpikir Ino memang seperti ini. Dia menganggapnya sebuah penyelamatan bagi dunia. Hal itu sebenarnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang dipikirkan Naruto, hanya saja dia tidak suka dengan istilah menyelamatkan dunia.

"Ya… Beberapa orang mungkin menganggapnya seperti itu,"

Setelah memberikan jawabannya, Naruto hanya menghela nafas sedangkan Ino menunjukkan wajah seolah dia benar benar mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

Time Skip

Sudah hampir setengah hari mereka habiskan dalam perjalanan menuju Ibukota dengan gerombolan karavan yang mereka naiki sekarang. Langit siang digantikan langit sore yang indah, di hadapan rombongan karavan ini terpampang sebuah pos pemeriksaan pertama di kanan jalan yang mereka lalui. Jaraknya hanya sekitar beberapa ratus meter lagi dan Naruto memperhatikan pos itu dari kereta yang ia tunggangi.

"Haruskah aku menyamarkan diri…?" gumamnya pelan.

Setelah ia pikir mengenakan semacam jubah cukup untuknya dan Ino, dia duduk tenang menunggu pengawas yang datang dari pos pemeriksaan itu datang memeriksa isi kereta yang naiki. Sebelumnya dia mengatakan kepada pemilik kereta yang ia tunggangi sekarang bahwa dirinya dan Ino adalah pasangan suami istri yang baru saja menikah dan berniat mencari pekerjaan di Ibukota.

"Hmm…? Jadi kalian adalah pasangan suami istri yang baru menikah ya?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya serta mengiyakan pertanyaan dari pengawas tersebut. Pedagang pemilik kereta itu menceritakannya kepada pengawas itu persis seperti yang ia katakan kepada pedagang tersebut.

"Kehidupan di Ibukota itu sulit kawan… Jangan mudah percaya pada orang yang baru kau temui, lindungi istrimu dan nafkahi dia dengan baik," kata pengawas itu memberikan nasihat kepada Naruto dengan senyumannya.

"Terima kasih atas nasihatnya…" balas Naruto.

Nampaknya dia dan Ino bisa lolos dari pemeriksaan ini dengan aman dan masuk ke Ibukota melewati gerbang pemeriksaan setelah barang barang mereka juga diperiksa. Beruntunglah Naruto tidak membawa barang barang yang berbau Aincrad atau semacamnya dalam perjalanannya kali ini. Sejauh ini masih mudah untuk dirinya dan Ino tapi setelah ini kesulitan baru akan datang kepadanya.

Naruto dan Ino keluar melihat benteng raksasa yang mengelilingi dan melindungi seluruh wilayah Ibukota dari luar. Kata kata yang cocok untuk mengungkapkan apa yang mereka lihat sekarang adalah kokoh, besar dan terlihat begitu megah. Hal itu tak hanya mereka lihat pada dinding benteng nya saja tetapi juga pada bangunan bangunan megah, tersusun rapi di sepanjang jalan, bersih dan begitu indah saat mereka memasuki wilayah pinggiran Ibukota.

"Sangat baik… Harus kuakui dalam segi infrastruktur mengenai bangunan, sarana jalan dan sanitasi… Kerajaan ini lebih baik dari pada Aincrad,"

Itulah komentar yang keluar dari mulut Naruto saat tak ada yang mendengar kecuali Ino. Tapi kemudian dia berpikir lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Lalu kenapa standar kemampuan penyihir disini lebih rendah daripada di Kerajaan lain? Apa karena mereka memiliki sesuatu yang tak dimiliki Kerajaan lain sehingga mereka mampu bertahan dan tidak takut pada Kerajaan lain? Hal itulah yang terus terusan berputar di kepala Naruto saat ini.

"Kalian kelihatannya benar benar baru pertama kali ini ya ke Ibukota?" tanya pedagang pemilik kereta yang Naruto naiki.

"Ya, jujur ini pertama kalinya saya dan istri saya datang ke Ibukota, tuan…" balas Naruto tersenyum.

Naruto pikir ini adalah ide bagus. Dia tidak menyangka kalau paman yang memberinya tumpangan ini kelihatan mengerti banyak mengenai Ibukota Kerajaan. Setidaknya dia bisa mengorek informasi dari paman ini. Itulah yang dipikirkannya… jika dia beruntung mungkin dia bahkan bisa mengetahui hal hal apa yang membuat Kerajaan ini tidak takut pada Kerajaan lain.

"Bisa kau ceritakan kepada kami tuan? Bagaimana kondisi Ibukota sekaligus Kerajaan kita saat ini?"

"Hooh, kau pasti berasal dari daerah perbatasan ya?"

"Y-Ya begitulah,"

"Ah, tentu saja… Kerajaan kita sampai sekarang masih dipimpin oleh [Four Archangel] yang dipimpin oleh Michael-sama. Di bawah kepemimpinan mereka, perekonomian di Kerajaan kita semakin baik dengan system perdagangan yang diciptakan Rafael-sama. Gabriel-sama juga memiliki andil besar dalam pembangunan di Ibukota… Bisa kau lihat saluran sanitasi, jalan, bangunan bangunan penting di kota ini dedesain dan direncanakan oleh Gabriel-sama,"

Dari situlah Naruto paham bahwa peran [Four Archangel] disini benar benar terlihat. Mereka berempat bekerja dengan baik meski hanya mengandalkan system pemerintahan terpusat dengan empat orang itu sebagai pihak yang memutuskan kebijakan. Sangat berbeda dengan Kerajaan Aincrad yang dipimpin 3 Klan/Keluarga Besar tapi tidak mampu semaju ini. Jelas saja, karena masing masing pemimpin klan masih lebih mementingkan urusan klan daripada urusan Kerajaan. Entah kenapa Naruto jadi ingat sesuatu yang ingin dia tanyakan sejak awal.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan system perbudakan disini…?"

Seakan sudah menduga, paman pedagang itu hanya terdiam sambil menatap Naruto dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Tentu saja perbudakan disini dilegalkan… tapi setiap pedagang budak harus memiliki ijin dari Kerajaan,"

Tidak Naruto sangka bahwa system perbudakan disini masih dipakai dan dilegalkan. Ia pikir [Four Archangel] ini lebih manusiawi atau memperlakukan semua manusia dengan setara tapi kenyataannya tidak seperti itu. Atau bisa jadi…?

"Darimana asalnya budak yang diperjual belikan?"

"Para budak itu berasal dari para kriminal kelas berat dan orang orang yang dijual oleh keluarga nya demi uang,"

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya lalu dia paham kenapa Ino bisa menjadi budak. Dia juga teringat dengan kejadian di penginapan perbatasan ketika pemilik penginapan itu menyekap para imigran. Sekarang sudah terkonfirmasi bahwa mereka memang penjual budak illegal. Pedagang budak yang menjual Ino juga merupakan pedagang budak illegal yang tidak terdaftar di Kerajaan dan tak memiliki izin. Tentu saja penjualannya pun dilarang sedangkan budak budak yang legal merupakan budak yang berasal dari kriteria yang disebutkan oleh paman pedagang ini.

"Kerajaan ini bisa dikatakan sebagai Kerajaan paling makmur di Benua ini jika dibandingkan dengan Kerajaan Silver, Aincrad ataupun Kuou… terlebih Kerajaan kita ini memiliki teknologi sihir yang lebih maju sehingga para penyihir sudah jarang dibutuhkan,"

Tiba tiba saja perkataan paman pedagang ini membuat Naruto menaruh perhatian. Paman ini baru saja mengatakan alasan yang membuat Kerajaan ini tidak takut dengan Kerajaan Kerajaan tetangga bahkan meski mereka kekurangan penyihir tingkat tinggi. Tentu saja jawabannya adalah teknologi sihir yang mereka miliki.

"Teknologi sihir kita lebih maju?"

"Wajar jika kau tidak tahu, nak… karena kalian berasal dari perbatasan,"

"Bisa kau jelaskan padaku, tuan?"

"Hmm… Jangan sering membicarakannya tapi akan kuceritakan...,"

Dengan ini Naruto berhasil memancing paman ini untuk memberitahunya informasi yang sangat ia butuhkan ke depannya jika semisal dia harus berperang dengan Kerajaan Archangel. Dia menyeringai tipis dan kemudian mendengarkan paman ini berbicara.

"…Tiga tahun lalu, diam diam Kerajaan Archangel mendirikan sebuah bangunan megah di luar Ibukota bagian selatan dengan daerah akses khusus. Terlebih mereka membangun Istana Kerajaan semakin besar dan dengan pertahanan yang semakin sulit untuk ditembus… semua itu ada alasannya,"

Tepat tiga tahun lalu ada sebuah kebijakan tiba tiba dari Michael yang memerintahkan proyek pembangunan di daerah hutan yang terletak di luar bagian selatan Ibukota. Jarak tempat proyek pembangunan itu dengan Ibukota itu sekitar satu kilometer dan banyak petinggi Kerajaan yang menanyakan hal itu bahkan warga pun sempat dibuat kebingungan.

"…Alasannya adalah karena munculnya dua [World Ancient Temple] di dua tempat… Yang pertama di daerah hutan selatan itu dan yang satu lagi di gua bawah tanah yang letaknya persis di bawah Istana Kerajaan,"

"Kalian tahu apa itu kan? Jadi tidak usah kujelaskan…"

Naruto melebarkan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan paman ini barusan. Dua [World Ancient Temple] sekaligus di satu Kerajaan? Apa ini sebuah lelucon? [World Ancient Temple] bukanlah objek yang dapat keluar sembarangan dimana saja dan kapan saja di dunia ini. Candi itu benar benar langka di dunia bahkan jumlah nya mungkin tidak mencapai belasan untuk sekarang. [World Ancient Temple] muncul dari terbukanya celah dimensi yang menghubungkan dunia ini dengan [Holy Ground]. Dari celah dimensi super langka yang muncul itu biasanya akan mengeluarkan benda/senjata berkemampuan luar biasa yang tersegel dalam bentuk candi.

"Sejak saat itu, Kerajaan Archangel memiliki banyak kemajuan dalam bidang teknologi sihir…"

Naruto masih tidak mempercayai ini. Apa yang barusan dikatakan paman ini hanya mengenai [World Ancient Temple]. Benda macam apa yang muncul dari [World Ancient Temple] yang bahkan mampu memajukan teknologi sihir suatu Kerajaan hingga satu dua langkah lebih maju dari Kerajaan lain?

"Apa paman tahu benda macam apa yang keluar dari dua [World Ancient Temple] itu?

"Aku tidak begitu tau benda yang muncul di hutan wilayah selatan tapi orang orang bilang bahwa benda itulah yang mampu mendorong teknologi Kerajaan kita lebih maju tapi aku tahu benda yang tersimpan di Istana Kerajaan karena Michael-sama secara terang terangan satu tahun lalu pernah memperlihatkan kepada warga Ibukota mengenai benda itu. Yah alasannya mungkin agar warga semakin percaya untuk menyerahkan keamanan hidup mereka pada Michael-sama saat ada serangan dari Kerajaan lain,"

Sekali lagi Naruto tidak mau mempercayai hal ini karena mungkin saja dua benda yang dimiliki oleh Kerajaan Archangel ini setara dengan [Longinus]. Lebih tidak bisa dipercaya lagi olehnya karena [World Ancient Temple] yang sedang ia cari sekarang merupakan [World Ancient Temple] ketiga yang muncul di Kerajaan ini. Kerajaan ini terlalu dicintai oleh para Dewa hingga bisa mendapatkan tiga harta setingkat [Longinus] sekaligus dalam beberapa tahun. Tapi ia masih penasaran dengan senjata yang disebutkan paman ini barusan. Senjata macam apa yang mampu membuat warga Kerajaan bahkan semakin percaya untuk menyerahkan keselamatan mereka pada Michael?

"Jadi senjata macam apa yang bersarang di Kerajaan?"

Paman itu tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Naruto seakan dia benar benar bangga pada Kerajaan nya.

"Namanya adalah Jupiter… Itu adalah sebuah meriam sihir raksasa dengan kekuatan tembakan yang mampu menghancurkan sebuah bagian kecil dari wilayah negara dan memiliki jarak tembakan hingga ribuan kilometer,"

Apa paman ini sedang bercanda? Kekuatan menghancurkan sebuah bagian wilayah kecil suatu negara? Dengan jarak tembakan hingga ribuan kilometer? Itu artinya meriam itu mampu mencapai pusat Kerajaan Aincrad yang memiliki jarak sekitar ribuan kilometer dari sini kan? Benar benar tidak masuk akal. Seketika pikiran Naruto dirasuki berbagai macam pertimbangan dan masalah.

'Mereka pasti bercanda… Dalam aspek tertentu, itu bahkan mengungguli [Longinus],' batin Naruto masih tidak mau mempercayainya.

"Ya tapi tentu saja untuk pengaktifannya membutuhkan waktu dan banyak kekuatan… Oleh karena itu Kerajaan tidak menggunakannya sembarangan karena dampak masalahnya juga besar terhadap situasi Kerajaan baik secara ekonomi, kondisi cuaca bahkan geografis,"

Dengan pernyataan paman ini barusan, Naruto menyadari bahwa senjata meriam ini merupakan kartu AS Kerajaan Archangel yang memiliki banyak sekali resiko dan konsekuensi jika diaktifkan. Bahkan itu mungkin akan mempengaruhi kondisi cuaca dan geografis Kerajaan. Naruto tidak terkejut kalau hal itu mempengaruhi dua faktor itu karena pasti daya ledak yang ditimbulkan benar benar dahsyat hingga mampu menghancurkan satu bagian kecil dari sebuah negara. Setidaknya dari kata kata paman ini, daya kekuatannya mampu meledakkan satu wilayah Ibukota Kerajaan Aincrad dalam sekejap.

'Aku harus menghancurkan senjata itu…'

TBC

.

.

.

 **Tolong baca sampai selesai**

Tes tes… Shiba desu. Ya, seperti yang kujanjikan kalau aku akan mengupdate Symbol of Revenge. Semoga kalian senang… aku butuh banyak semangat untuk update SOR sekarang ini dan ya… seperti yang kalian lihat setidaknya aku berhasil mendapatkan sekitar 3500-4000 word.

Hmm, aku bingung apa yang harus kubahas disini. Silahkan kalian tanyakan di review. Ah dan satu lagi yang ingin kubahas… belum lama ini ada seorang reader juga author mungkin, entahlah… yang review di salah satu fic author fandom Naruto DxD dan mengatakan fandom ini adalah ampas. Dan jujur itu membuatku benar benar kesal… maksudku..

Untuk orang itu… jika anda baca ini, Tolong kalau mau review itu gunakanlah bahasa yang baik dan jaga etika nya. Tau kah kalau itu juga mencerminkan didikan orang tua kalian? Kalian di sekolah kan oleh orang tua kalian kan? Oke kritik, boleh tapi ingat etikamu. Dan satu lagi, lu gak berhak ngatain fic author siapapun… bahkan lu tuh belum tentu bisa bikin fic dengan word, jumlah chapter, jumlah favorite, follow dan review sebanyak itu. Lu tuh cuma bikin one shot doang.. ga terbebani kek author" itu yang bikin fic panjang dengan chapter sebanyak itu.

Tau betapa sulitnya buat konsisten selalu update? Kalo lu sendiri aja gabisa konsisten, ga punya komitmen sebesar itu, gaada pembuktian? Masih bisa ngehina satu fandom Naruto DxD? Coba lu bisa kaga kek author Si Hitam bisa bikin fic sepanjang itu? Gua sebagai author fandom ini ngerasa kesel… Asli… tindakan lu + review lu yg bilang fandom ini ampas tuh tolol banget. Gak dipikir dulu… itu otak lu dapet dari pasar loak kah?

Inget bro, ffn itu media penghibur para fans, terserah reader dan author ke depannya gimana… gak usah dibikin terlalu serius.. klo lu mau seserius itu, gak sekalian aja lu pacarin ffn ha? Atau yang bikin ffn lu pacarin dah. Dan tolong dicerna lagi kata kata author tersebut… apa dia bilang itu idenya sendiri? Dia cuma bilang ide yang muncul dari hasil merenung… tolong jangan diterjemahin sepihak karena arti dari kata itu juga bisa jadi dia merenung terus dapet ide berupa bikin fic dengan inspirasi dari sebuah manga. Tolong klo bego jangan dipelihara… kalo keras kepala juga ada batasnya… Gua bukan pemuja author ini tapi gua gk terima lu katain satu fandom Naruto DxD ini ampas.

Dah sekian maaf buat reader gua harus baca ini di bulan puasa, tapi gua cuma mau ungkapin kekesalan gua karena satu fandom ini dikatain ampas…

Buat selanjutnya mungkin hari minggu gua update Monarch of Despair, fic gua yang baru

See you in next chapter


End file.
